Captain America&Agent Carter: New Beginning
by Hollywood1946
Summary: AU of Captain America the First Avenger. Where Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Carter get to have that dance and a life together. They go through adventures with Stark and the Howling Commandos. Prologue is linear to get the bearings of the story and quite cliche for the most part. I'll do my best to be accurate to the 40s era. Not Canon to Marvel Universe. ALot of Steggy
1. Prologue

**You Won't Be Alone**

A Captain America alternate universe where Steve Rogers makes it back to Peggy. Their life and their future if Steve Rogers made it back. I feel super sad that he never did get that dance. I hope no one has this title. This is my version of this story.

Prologue will be pretty standard with the movie, with a few different dialogue to get the bearings of the story. Go with it for now

Don't Own Captain America etc.

 **Prologue**

 **Hydra Base**

Agent Margaret "Peggy" Carter sat behind the radio in the control tower of the hanger in the Hydra Mountain facility. She had tears building up in her eyes as she tried to talk Captain Steve Rogers away from going down with the plane. She never thought she would feel this strongly for anyone. She never thought he would, but he had captured her heart, and she was in love with Captain America. Through everything they been through, from when he started off as a skinny asthmatic to when he became a hero, his demeanor, and his character never changed. He was so kind, so gentle, and yet tough. A true gentlemen. He was everything she loved in a man. To her…he was perfect. She found her right partner. But, she was in danger of losing what she never had the chance of having.

Peggy stuttered on the radio, "Steve please… don't do this. We have time, we can work it out."

Captain Steve Rogers shook his head and clenched his teeth as the cold air nipped his face through the massive holes punched in the Hydra plane. He said sadly, "right now…I'm in the middle of nowhere, if I wait any longer a lot of people are going to die." He was able to unlock part of the controls of the plane, but only enough for him to rise and dive it. He said sadly on the radio, "Peggy…This is my job…" Back in the base, Peggy closed her eyes as tears slowly ran down her face. Steve continued to speak, "I'm so glad I got to meet you Peggy." Tears continued to flow down her face. She could hear him stutter, "The best thing about this war was you." He smiled sadly and took out his compass that had Peggy's picture in it and placed it on a gauge in front of him. He took a deep breath then dived the plane. The plane screamed toward the Artic at incredible speed. He started to cry as well. He called for her; he needed her voice, "Peggy…"

Peggy leaned forward to the radio with tears and said with as much strength as she could, "I'm here…"

Steve didn't take his eyes off where the plane was going, "I'm going to need a rain check on that dance okay?"

Peggy took a deep breath as tears streamed down, "Alright. A week next Saturday at the Stork Club."

Steve smiled thinking about it, "You got it."

She mustered her strength again, "Eight O'clock on the dot don't you dare be late. Understood?"

Steve laughed lightly, as the ground got closer and closer, "You know…I still don't know how to dance. I don't want to embarrass you…" The plane shook and rattled as she approached the ground.

Peggy couldn't hold back any more, "I'll show you how… just be there."

She heard the a crackle and the last words from Steve, "Peggy…I…" The Radio cut out.

Peggy closed her eyes and shook her head and called for him, "Steve?" She looked down and cried, "Steve?" There was nothing. Just static.

Colonel Phillips stood in the door way and he himself was sad. He just lost a good man and a good friend. He heard Peggy call for Steve again and again. He watched as she cried. He couldn't watch and he silently left, left with his own sadness.

* * *

 **VE DAY**

On May 8, 1945 the Allies have defeated Nazi Germany. The war was effectively over in Europe and everyone was celebrating the peace. Everyone except Captain Rogers' Howling Commandos, Colonel Phillips, and Agent Carter. They mourned the hero that had helped carry them to victory. To the commandos, Captain Rogers was their leader and their brother. To Colonel Phillips, he was his best man and good friend. To Peggy, Steve was the man she fell in love with and a man she would want to share a life with if she had a chance. Victory was bitter sweet for everyone. As everyone settled and started to begin rebuilding the war torn Europe. Howard Stark was sent to find the Tesseract and any traces of Captain America immediately after victory in Europe.

* * *

After days of hunting for the Tesseract, they found it on the bottom of the ocean in the Artic. His crew retrieved it from the ocean floor and expected to go home afterward, but Howard Stark refused and said to keep going until they found Captain America. After another four days of searching around the Artic for any clues, hopes of finding him started to fade. Even for Stark. They've been out in these dangerous waters for almost an entire weeks past the parties of VE day. But when all hope seemed to be lost in the cold morning, one of the crew on the bow of the ship spotted something to their starboard side. Stark took his binoculars and looked to starboard and saw something that resembled a wing covered in snow. Without question he turned his vessel hard to starboard with a new rejuvenation of hope.

They reached the location and had to set anchor to avoid ice, just short of what they hoped was the plane. Before the search team was ready to leave, Stark grabbed a pickaxe and ran as hard and as fast as he could in the snow to the "plane". His search party quickly tried to keep up with him. Stark ran up a little snowy mound with new hope and a new smile that hasn't been seen in a long time. As he got over the snowy mound he saw nothing but white. White snow. No plane. His smile faded and stood still as the rest of his search party caught up to him. They too stopped in their tracks, and their hope was lost again too. One of the men dropped his shovel, "That's it then? We thought this was it… and it was nothing…"

Stark lost all hope again and took a step forward down the hill. Without saying a thing, he took off running down the snow hill and almost falling in the process. His search party looked at each other curiously. Stark stopped at the base and stopped his foot but felt nothing but snow. He stomped again. His search party called him to come back worried that he is losing his mind. Then Stark took his pickaxe and slammed it into the snow and heard a metal clang. He hit it again hearing another metal clang. He bent down and brushed through the snow and felt metal….he found it. His search party didn't need to be told. They ran with another new rejuvenation of energy and enthusiasm. A roller coaster ride of hope and loss.

After hours of moving snow and shoveling in the area they believed was the front of the airplane they finally cleared enough of it to actually confirm they found the all glass cockpit. Stark smashed a bunch of the exposed glass frames to create a doorway for them to search the plane. He decided he was the first one to go in; he tied himself to his team for support as they lowered him into the plane with a thick rope. Once he got in, he untied himself from the rope, and discovered how cold and slippery it was. As he took one step in front of the other he slipped suddenly onto his back and slid to the controls of the plane. He slowly got up in pain then spotted a curious object on the ground next to him. He picked it up and found out it was a compass with Agent Carter's picture taped to the inside of the cover. Stark looked to his right and saw Captain Steve Rogers frozen. Stark fell back onto his back almost having a heart attack.

Steve had his eyes closed and was leaning back against the pilot chair with ice covering him. He was literally an icicle. Stark called to the top, "Guys! Get down here! I found him!" There was commotion on the surface before more people roped in.

* * *

 **As I said the Prologue is quite linear to the movie and a bit cliche to get you oriented with the story. Stay tuned for Chapter 1 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 1 Come Back Home To Me

**Chapter 1 Come Back Home to Me**

 **I don't own Captain 'Murica**

 **New York City Late May 1945**

Though there was victory in Europe, the war continued to wage in the pacific. World War II was not quite over and the United States geared to continue the fight against the Japanese. The rest of the world began the rebuilding process in Europe as the allies in the pacific brought the fight to the Japanese. But Peggy was busy fighting her own war. She was in a constant battle of grieving for a man who she loved. A man she didn't have a chance of experiencing a life with. It was crazy to her, but she was in love with him and she really wanted to be with him and know him, but that wasn't to be. Unlike most men who ogled her over her body and looks, Steve wanted to know her personally before all else. He treated her like a person instead of a thing like a porcelain doll. He was the best to her. They had so much in common and they grown close during the war.

She continued her work with the Strategic Science Reserve still attached to the US Army but operating out of New York City. But she wasn't 100% and her coworkers knew it too, but no one would approach her about it let alone get in her way. She would snap at everyone and everything, becoming very ice cold to everybody. Agent Margaret "Peggy" Carter became an Ice Queen and built walls around her to protect her fragile broken heart. Every morning she would wake up in her mid town high-level apartment in a pool of tears and go to sleep that night crying. Everyday since she got back to the United States, she would walk around the city for hours at a time after work to try to calm her self down. She would walk past the Stork Club and imagine her and Steve dancing and that hurt her so deeply by just looking at the club. She didn't even know why she continued walking past the club if it brought so much pain to her. That calm walks she takes instead brought more pain, everything reminded her of him. Kids playing in the streets and side walks reminded her of when they first met, when he was a short asthmatic man with so much energy and enthusiasm. Captain Steve Rogers, the most perfect man she ever met.

Steve Rogers, Captain America, became a superstar around the country. Kids ran around with trashcan lids as shields playing Captain America like Steve. His heroics were well known and he was the nations champion. No one ever talked about him in the past tense like he never went missing. He was larger than life. He was all over the country.

* * *

It was getting late in the city, the sun was setting and Peggy decided now was about time for her to get back home to her apartment in Midtown Manhattan. She was wearing a white dress shirt, black business skirt, stockings, and black heels, red lipstick, and neutral makeup, a typical work outfit of hers. It was just another painful walk for her. As she walked home she thought of Steve, as was her daily thing nowadays. She wondered what would Steve think of her right now, would he be sad that she is like this or would he be upset that she's mourning him. She didn't know, she just knew she missed him.

She walked up the stairs to her apartment on the fourth floor in Manhattan and got her keys to open the door. She walked in tiredly into her dark home, dropped her purse on the floor, and plopped onto the couch without turning on any lights. She kicked off her heels and slouched down with her eyes closed. The phone suddenly rang causing her to sigh angrily at who ever was calling. The phone continued to ring and annoy her and forced her to get up and walk over to the kitchen counter to pick up the black telephone. She answered with an ice cold voice, "what?"

It was Howard Stark speaking fast, "Peggy? Peggy? Can you hear me?"

Peggy groaned and rolled her eyes. It may be the first time she heard from Stark since he departed for the Artic, but she was too sad and too upset to be bothered by his nonsense right now. He was sent to the Artic for the Tesseract and to find Captain America, but it was evident from Steve's transmission that he might never be found. She groaned again and spoke in her English accent angrily, "What Howard. I'm really tired get to the point."

Howard responded energetically not caring for Peggy's anger, "Get to the hospital quick!"

She rolled her eyes, "Why?"

"We found him! We found Captain America! We found Steve!" he yelled with energy.

Peggy didn't believe what he was saying. She's been mourning him for weeks and she lost all hope. Clearly hope always seems do die last. She didn't believe him and asked, "What?"

He yelled at her, "Damn it Peggy! Are you hearing me? Steve is alive! He's in the hospital! Come down here now!" Peggy took a step back from the counter finally realizing what Stark just said. Her jaw dropped. Her free hand made its way to cover her mouth as tears of sadness and relief came down her cheeks as his words sank in. Howard responded calmly, "Agent Carter? Are you still there?"

Peggy wiped her tears from her face and responded shakily, "Yes. I'm here and I'm coming right now."

Howard responded happily, "I'll be in the hospital near his room. It's Bellevue Hospital! Get here!"

Peggy hung up the phone and ran to put her heels on. Within minutes she had her purse in her hands and she was out the door in a flash. She rushed to the side of the street and hailed a cab. She made her way to Bellevue Hospital Center.

* * *

 **Bellevue Hospital Center**

Peggy's heels clicked rapidly against the ground as she made her way into the hospital. She quickly walked to the front desk where a group of nurses and even a doctor were huddled around each other smiling and whispering amongst each other, and even pointing to the hallway down their left. They were busy talking excitedly about Howard Stark being in their hospital and with Captain America the nations champion. Captain America, in the flesh in their hospital was big news. Peggy got to the desk and asked, "Excuse me, is a Captain Steve Rogers here?" The nurses looked at her and even gave her a once over, some even looked jealous of her. The doctor looked over to his left and nodded to the hallway. Peggy understood and she took off down that direction.

Peggy spotted Howard on the far end leaning against the right side of the wall with his hands in his pockets looking down at the floor. She quickly made her way to him. She got closer to him and without him looking at her; she could tell he was tired. He had a light beard on his face along with his typical mustache and had bags under his eyes and he was still wearing his grey artic gear, but she could tell he was physically tired by his posture alone.

Howard rolled his neck and saw her walking his way. He gave her a smile as she got to him. He hugged Peggy and they held each other for a moment before separating. He smiled, "Agent Carter. Hope you haven't been in the inside of a bottle."

Peggy gave him a weak smile, "It's good to see you."

Howard smiled weakly, "It wasn't for nothing. We found him and the artifact."

Peggy looked at the closed door next to Howard, "Can I go in and see him?"

Howard smiled and pointed to the door on the opposite side, "It's actually this one." Peggy turned around. He continued, "Go right in. Though he isn't awake yet."

Peggy slowly opened the door. Every thought of him raced through her mind as she opened the door slowly. Every day was a constant battle for her, every day and every struggle for the past weeks led her to this moment. This moment to see him again. She opened the door and revealed the man of her dreams laying on the hospital bed with his eyes closed. Under the white bed covers and wearing a white t-shirt. His uniform was folded nicely with his helmet on the table and his shield leaned up against the wall. She took a step into the room not believing what she was seeing. He looked so calm and at peace. He looked like he was sleeping.

Howard stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We found him in the ice along with the jet." He said sadly, "He was frozen in place on the pilots chair. We got him on board our ship and sailed for New York as fast as we could. We thawed him out but he didn't wake up." He shook his head, "We hoped he'd wake up before we got to New York but he never did, so we rushed him here." Peggy didn't take her eyes off of Steve. Howard kept going explaining what's going on, "The nurses and doctors are doing everything they can for him, but right now it's all up to him to come back to us." Peggy took another step forward to Steve. Still in shock in a good way that her Steve is back, she was hoping this wasn't a dream. This couldn't be a dream. Peggy started to tear as she gazed at his calm face from the doorway. The incredibly strong agent is being torn apart by a sleeping man. Howard said confidently, "Go to him Peggy. Give him a reason to come back. Give him the reason to see you again." He handed her a small object. Peggy looked down and saw it was Steve's compass. She took it silently then focused on the silent Steve Rogers.

Peggy didn't look back at Stark and made her way to Steve. She pulled up a comfortable chair and positioned it right next to the head of the bed but didn't sit. Instead she stood over him and caressed his strong arm then caressed his face. Her tears continued to slowly fall. She caressed his face with one hand and combed his hair with the other as she softly spoke, "Steve. It's me Peggy." She continued her touch on his face, "I thought you were dead. We all did." Her English voice cracked as she spoke, "But I've been trying to stay strong for you. I've been hurting without you. And now that we found you, I need you to come back. I need you to come back to me." There was no response from Steve. He still laid there in a deep slumber. Peggy cried. She continued to play with his hair and caress his cheek, "Steve. Please come back home to me. Come back. I need you." There was nothing but silence. She sat down on her chair and laid her face against his chest. She got up again to plant a kiss on his lips and a kiss on his forehead. She smiled through her tears and cleaned her lipstick mark off his forehead. She decided right then and there that she wasn't going to leave his side for anything.

She rubbed her temple crying then realized what she had with her. She took out the compass and opened it slowly revealing the black and white picture of her taped on the inside of the cover. She covered her mouth as she cried. She remembered when she caught him in a middle of a kiss with another woman and how furious she was at him. But when he felt sorry, guilty, and flustered she admitted to herself how cute he was when he was in that position. She noticed how bad and how sorry he felt for doing that. She knew he carried this compass with her because she saw it on the newsreel with him, and even saw the picture then too. All this time he carried this with him and was thinking of her. This broke her heart.

Howard didn't need her to tell him. He nodded and turned around out of the room to a phone. He used his connections with the SSR to call out of work for Peggy for the next few days. Saying that she is with him on a special assignment that involves the object. The object being the Tesseract. He looked to his right and saw a horde of press at the front desk. He shook his head at how fast they got here; he walked to the front desk to stop them.

* * *

The next morning Peggy woke up from a pat on the back. She was sleeping on the chair but was hunched over Steve's bed with her hand on top of his. Hey eyes opened up slowly and turned to her left shoulder and saw Colonel Phillips standing over her with a gentle smile across his face with his Army cover under his arm. She greeted the Colonel and was about to stand up, "Colonel Phillips. I didn't…"

Colonel Phillips patted her back, "Don't need to stand Agent Carter. I just came to check on you and Captain Rogers." He heard that Captain Rogers was in the hospital and came as soon as possible. He knew that Agent Carter was not at the SSR New York office and figured she was here. Knowing that she was in extreme emotional pain he wasn't going to get on her case for being here, he'll keep her story a secret from her bosses in the office. He smiled, "How's he doing?"

Peggy looked back at Steve and caressed his hand, "He hasn't woken up yet. Howard told me he was frozen for weeks and so far there hasn't been a change."

"How are you doing Margaret? And be honest with me." He doesn't usually call her by her first name, let alone her nickname "Peggy".

Peggy looked down and continued to caress Steve's arm, "I'm okay. Been a few bad days but I'm hanging in there." Colonel Phillips gave her the look. She shook her head and spoke honestly, "Fine. It's been hard okay! It's been hard since he disappeared!" She looked down and started to cry, "I'm supposed to be that strong Agent, Steve always relied on. I think if he saw me like this he would be ashamed of me."

"No he wouldn't." Colonel Phillips squatted down in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look hi in the eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile.

She wiped tears off her face, "It's so silly."

"No it's not." He smiled, "Captain Rogers would never think that about you. He thought the world of you." He gripped her shoulder reassuringly, "He would be happy to see you again."

Peggy nodded and wiped her tears away. She looked down and said, "What about you Colonel?"

Colonel Phillips patted her back, "Here to check on my greatest Agent and greatest soldier." He stood up, "Then for the next few months, I'll be training the Howling Commandos and an Army battalion getting ready to be sent to crush the last of Hydra in Europe." He nodded, "Hitler and Schmidt maybe dead but Hydra is still going. We need to put an end to them and get as much assets before the communists do." He laughed, "Trade an enemy for another."

Peggy nodded, "I would like to aid…"

Phillips smiled, "You're place is here with him for now. He needs you. You can go back and kick in doors later." He chuckled, "We might end up going to the pacific and fight the Japanese later anyway." Peggy nodded. Colonel Phillips walked over to the other side of the bed near the windows and leaned forward and whispered something to Steve that Peggy couldn't here. "You better make it back Captain Rogers, you have an incredible lady waiting for you." He stood straight and smiled at Peggy then left the room.

Peggy gave a small smile as Colonel Phillips left the room. She leaned over Steve and kissed his still lips, "Steve, I'll be right here waiting for you okay?" She kissed the top of his head, "Come back to me."

* * *

Days passed and there was no sign of change in Steve. Peggy maintained a constant vigil over him as he slept in the hospital bed. Howard and Colonel Phillips came and went, but Peggy was always there day and night. She ate, slept, and lived in the hospital dedicated to Steve. She refused to lose hope, he's here now and she is determined that he will wake up. The only time she would leave Steve's side is when the doctors and nurses needed space or she had to get food, clean up, or use the bathroom. Howard kept Peggy's SSR bosses off her back by telling them he was using her experience to help him out with the Tesseract. They didn't question him. Peggy was thankful for Howard's understanding and support.

It's now the middle of June. Just another morning in New York and in the Bellevue Hospital. Peggy slept soundly against Steve's bed and her hand still on its place on his hand. She hasn't been getting good sleep, plagued by dreams and memories. But all of a sudden she felt something stir under her cheek. Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head and looked at Steve. His eyes were moving under his eyelids signaling intense dreaming, the most activity he had in weeks. Her jaw dropped and suddenly she wasn't tired. She looked at his hand and saw his fingers starting to twitch randomly. She gasped and tightened her grip on his hand and looking at Steve hoping to see his eyes open. But she only felt twitches from his fingers and only saw his eyes move under his lids.

* * *

Steve woke up on the cold ground and saw nothing but a bright white light. He sat up and looked around and saw nothing but infinite white light and space. There was a tap behind him and he stood up and saw a very friendly familiar face smiling at him. It was Doctor Abraham Erskine. Steve spoke up, "Where am I?"

Doctor Erskine gave his signature chuckle, "Don't worry about it Steven. You're only passing through."

Steve looked around, "What happened? The last thing I remember was when I was in Schmidt's plane…and I was talking to…Peggy…" He remembered everything. He remembered how much she hurt, how much pain he caused her. He remembered that he had a date.

Dr. Erskine smiled, "You're mind was dead for a long time." Steve had a face of a thousand questions for him. Erskine smiled, "do you remember what I told you before the operation?"

Steve nodded and said, "Not to be a perfect solider but to be a good man." Erskine smiled and nodded. Steve looked down, "I tried to be a good man…to be a better man. I truly tried. But, I know I screwed up along the way."

Erskine nodded, "You are a good man Steven." He patted his shoulder, "You saved the world and you didn't change who you are."

Steve nodded a bit sad, "What now?"

Erskine smiled gently, "What's the matter."

Steve shrugged, "I'm here. That's got to mean…"

"Remember, I told you that you're only passing through." He smiled, "I couldn't be anymore prouder of you than I am now. You are everything I dreamed you to be. A good man, a good soldier, and a hero." Steve smiled sadly at his dead friend. Erskine nodded, "Last thing. A good man never keeps a lady waiting." Steve looked up and looked at Doctor Erskine with a confused expression. Erskine patted his shoulder, "Time to go home Steven."

Steve felt a rush of air and Erskine started to fade away from him quickly. Getting smaller and smaller. Steve called out, "Wait Doctor! What about you!" He just saw a faint wave then everything went bright.

* * *

Peggy saw Steve starting to try opening his eyes, her jaw dropped and she gave an extremely happy smile as she leaned over him. She felt Steve's hand gently grip hers rendering a bigger smile on her face. Steve struggled to open his eyes. He felt pressure on his hand and he gently squeezed it tighter. His eyes finally made it open but everything was blurry mixed with bright light. When everything came into focus, the first thing he saw was Peggy's beautiful face. Her lips were light red and her face had a light shade of make up on, but he was amazed how beautiful she was. Like it was the first time he saw her. She giggled and gasped as she saw him recognize her. Steve formed a small smile on his face adoring her beautiful face. He weakly said, "Hello beautiful…"

Peggy laughed and couldn't hold back and kissed him. Steve didn't mind it at all, and he gladly reciprocated. They held the passionate kiss for a while until Peggy had to come up for air. She released the kiss and rested her forehead against his and smiled, "Hey." She breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I missed you…"

Steve frowned, fully realizing how long he's been gone, "I'm sorry Peggy."

Peggy leaned back and looked into his eyes, and caressed his cheek. She smiled reassuringly, "For what? You're awake now and you're home." Her English voice soothed Steve to no end.

Steve said weakly, "I think I missed the date."

Peggy laughed and kissed him again happily. She smiled, "You know it's not right to keep a lady waiting." She caressed his cheek, "I said don't be late." She laughed.

Steve laughed. He slowly brought his hand to Peggy's cheek and caressed it, "I never got to tell you how beautiful you are." Peggy held his hand on her cheek and smiled as tears of joy fell from her eyes. She smiled her first wide smile in a long time. He smiled too, "Still owe you a dance."

Peggy laughed, "Damn right you do." She kissed him again. Then laid her head on his chest.

Since Steve has almost zero experience with women he has no idea what they are to each other. He was extremely thirsty but he had to ask, "Peggy?"

She looked at him, "Hm?"

"Does this mean we are going steady?" He said nervously. He licked his lips as thirst started to bug him, "Just want to know…"

Peggy laughed and kissed him, "You still don't understand women do you Steve?" She smiled, "Of course we are darling." He nodded and smiled weakly. She asked concerned, "Need anything?"

Steve nodded weakly but able to smile at her, "Water?"

Peggy nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek then left for water and decided to get him food when he needs it.

* * *

Peggy was walking back to the room with a cup of water and food when she spotted Howard Stark and Colonel Phillips walking her direction. Colonel Phillips stopped in front of her and asked, "Morning Agent Carter. Any news?"

Peggy smiled. Which alarmed Howard and the Colonel, since it's been so long since they seen her smile. She said happily, "He's awake. He's thirsty but I figured he needs food." Howard and Phillips both smiled and walked into the room. Phillips held the door for Peggy as she walked in.

Steve smiled as he saw Peggy, Howard, and Colonel Phillips. Peggy sat the tray of food down on the table in front of his bed then brought Steve the glass of water. Steve happily took the glass from her and downed that glass in seconds. He licked his lips still thirsty. Peggy kissed the top of his head, "I'll get more." She turned to the bathroom to get more water from the tap.

Steve nodded at Howard, "Mister Stark." Then nodded at the Colonel, "Sir."

Howard was about to speak but was too late. Colonel Phillips spoke in his loud military voice, "Captain Rogers! Want to explain to me why you want AWOL on me!" Peggy stopped in her tracks in the doorway of the bathroom with a glass of water. Steve had his eyes wide at what happened. Colonel Phillips smiled disarmingly, "Welcome back Captain."

Steve smiled, "Thank you sir." Peggy walked to him and gave him another glass of water, which he drank slowly this time. Peggy rested her hand on his stomach, caressing his tone core.

Howard chuckled, "Talk about milking the drama." He nodded, "Welcome back Captain." Steve nodded toward him. Howard walked to the door and said, "You got some guests." As he opened the door a mass of press walked in spewing a load of questions at Steve and flashing countless amount of photographs of him and Peggy who was still holding on to him. The press were extremely excited about the return of the nations champion. Peggy stepped out of the way from the countless photographs and questions from the press. Steve looked to her and she gave him a reassuring smile as they interviewed the hero.

* * *

It was in the early evening by the time all the press were finally forced out of the hospital room. Captain Rogers would probably be on the front page of every English speaking newspaper around the world by tomorrow. Peggy shut the door then strolled happily to her chair and sat down next to Steve's bed. She held his hand and squeezed it affectionately. Steve smiled at her, "How long have you been sleeping here?" He knew that she was but didn't know how long.

Peggy shrugged, "I actually didn't count the days. But it's been days."

Steve looked down feeling ashamed for putting her through that pain, "You could go back home if you want to. I don't want you to be uncomfortable here."

Peggy stood up and kissed him and caressed his cheek, "Darling, I waited for you all this time. I think I can manage your duration in the hospital, for however long that is."

Steve smiled and laughed, "I'm so glad you're patient with me. I know I screwed up a lot."

Peggy smiled, "You didn't screw up." She laughed, "You just don't understand women, but that will change."

Steve laughed, "Sure hope so. I don't want to screw up with you."

"You'll never do that to me Steve, I know you." She caressed his arm. She then took out his compass she was holding on to and showed it to him, "Howard found this with you." She opened it to reveal her picture, "this is actually really sweet."

Steve smiled slightly then gently took his compass from her. He softly spoke, "Peggy… do you know why I had this? Do you know why I had to have it open when I was in the plane?" Peggy shook her head. He continued, "When I was weak you were strong. When it was my team of seven versus an army, I didn't know how to do it. I was only a guy from Brooklyn who got super sized." He gripped Peggy's hand, "You gave me the strength the serum couldn't provide. You were strong when I lost Bucky." He smiled sadly at her, "That's why I had to hear your voice and see your face when I crashed that plane. I knew you would give me the courage to do it. Give me the courage to do my job, to finish the job." He caressed her cheek, "you are everything… and I'm sorry to have put you through the pain. Can you forgive me."

Peggy smiled and kept her strong side but still kissed Steve passionately. She released and said, "Don't be sorry Steve. You done nothing wrong. Now you came back home to me." She kissed him again.

Steve smiled, "You think they'll let me walk around?"

Peggy laughed, "You think you can? You been asleep for a very long time and you were frozen for the beginning."

Steve shrugged, "I kind of have to use the bathroom." Peggy laughed.

* * *

 **AWOL: Absent Without Official Leave**

 **BAM! Enjoy Chapter 1! Chapter 2 now in progress**


	3. Chapter 2 Brooklyn

**Chapter 2 Brooklyn**

I don't own Captain 'Murica

 **New York City, Late June 1945**

It's now late June of '45 and the Second World War is clearly in the allies favor against the Japanese. After bloody fighting, American soldiers and Marines are now facing a scattered enemy in Okinawa. All organized resistance from the Japanese on the small island ended at the beginning of June. Victory is very close for the Americans over the once powerful Imperial Japanese Empire. Victory maybe close, but the American public and the rest of the world were already tired of the constant fighting and the rising body count. People just wanted the war to end.

As the war raged, Colonel Phillips and elements of the SSR are still busy preparing for the continued fight against Hydra and the race to reach their assets before the communists do. The Colonel fully intends to get Captain Rogers to be the tip of the spear once again. But only when the Battalion, the Howling Commandos, and Captain Rogers are physically ready will the Colonel's operation start, despite massive pressure from President Truman.

For Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Margaret "Peggy" Carter, the war might as well be over for them. Peggy has been extremely happy and thankful since Steve woke up from his frozen slumber, and her happiness shows in work. Although she is still relatively hard to approach because of how driven she is in the predominately male workplace, she is less of the ice queen than before. But she still maintains her ice queen status as a way for her to get her job done, and to prove that she can do anything like everyone else. But she turns to the polar opposite everyday after work, so she happily can see Steve. There hasn't been a day since Steve woke up that she hasn't been thankful for the chance she got. She now has an extra spur of motivation because of him. She awaits her chance to go back out and put an end to Hydra and finish the job. Steve did his part and now she wants do more with hers. Though she's enjoying time in New York now.

Captain Steven Rogers on the other hand is extremely happy that he has a second chance at life and happy that he can finally be with Peggy. To him he sees everything in Peggy, she is the one for him in every way. But, the soldier in him feels differently. Yes, he is happy but he feels guilty that he is here while others never made it home and many are still fighting. As much as he's grateful for being here, he still wants to do his part and fight the Japanese and Hydra. He always wanted to do the right thing and right now he doesn't know what that is. He knows that eventually he has to go back out and fight Hydra but he still feels like he isn't doing enough in this war. On top of that for the past few weeks he has been beating himself up over the loss of his best friend Bucky, a wound that might never heal. On a high note, he is regaining his strength everyday; he's able to walk with no problem the day after waking up, and he gets to spend a lot of time with Peggy after she gets off from work.

After being released from the hospital just a few days after waking up he was able to go home to his small Brooklyn apartment. Nothing has changed and nothing has been touched until he got back. But he rarely see it since he works out during the day and walks with Peggy to late in the evening. When that's all done Steve walks her home. Although Steve seen her place from the doorway she has never seen his place at all. He doesn't usually spend time in his place and rather works out in privacy until Peggy is off of work. He only spends his nights at home. Compared to Peggy's apartment, Steve looks like he lives in a cardboard box compared to hers. He doesn't really mind since he doesn't spend enough time at his place to care.

In the public Steve was easily recognizable and a national superstar. Not one day goes by when people look in awe at him. He is a god among men. Thor himself would find Captain Rogers worthy. He is the nation's champion after all.

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch**

Peggy sat down on her office chair and prepared to leave work for the evening. She leaned back and shook her head, the war was still going on and she was being treated like a secretary. Hydra was still out there and she wanted to end them and give them a little pay back. Since she got transferred here after the fall of Nazi Germany, she hasn't been given many chances to work and she itched to do more. She knew Colonel Phillips would ask her in a heartbeat to help participate in finishing off Hydra but he didn't need her yet while he trained his men. She sighed and ran hand through her dark brown hair. She's just frustrated with the people she works with and work in general, she's looking forward to see Steve. She thought of him for a moment, he's probably working out again.

It's been weeks since he was able to leave the hospital and she has been spending every evening with him, and all day on weekends when she's not working. She smiled to herself then she slowly opened a drawer to her right revealing a vial of blood. One of the many vials of blood the nurses drew from Steve after Doctor Erskine's death. After he disappeared in the artic, Howard Stark stole one from the New York Bell Company Office and gave it to her. She kept it as the only thing she had of Steve. The vial had accompanied her through her long walks and sleepless nights when she mourned him. Through all this pain, this vial was the only physical thing she had of Steve when she thought he was gone forever. She smiled gently and said softly, "Thank you for coming back…" She heard her boss behind her. She turned around and saw Chief Roger Dooley.

Chief Dooley nodded at her, "Carter. I thought you left."

Peggy nodded and said with a straight face, "I'm about to."

Dooley nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night." He turned and walked off.

Peggy stood up from her desk and picked up her purse and the vial then turned for the elevator. She decided that today is the probably the best day for her to finally rid the pain she once was so familiar with. She has Steve now, she doesn't need the vial anymore. She got into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. As the elevator descended she smiled at the potential future and is 100% positive this wasn't a dream.

The elevator dinged and stopped on the third floor. A young skinny tall man walked in. Another agent for the SSR named Andrew Lewis, he scanned her up and down then stood with his back toward her. She rolled her eyes. The elevator descended again. Andrew smiled, "Any plans tonight Peggy?"

She said calmly, "A walk home."

He grinned at her, "Want…" She cut him off.

"No, I can manage by myself." She shook her head.

Andrew stammered trying not to get bush whacked by the ice queen, "I..I heard Captain America might be returning to the fold." He continued with small talk, "Heard the SSR and the army need him to take the fight to Hydra again."

The elevator ringed signaling they made it to the ground floor. Peggy stepped around him and exited it first, "I'm just itching to take down Hydra." She walked off. Her heels clicking against the hard tiled floor. Andrew checked her out and whistled to himself then walked out the elevator to the opposite of Peggy.

Truth be told, Peggy's feelings for Steve and their relationship wasn't exactly huge public knowledge. Even though there was a newsreel with Steve's compass and her picture taped to the inside, their relationship still wasn't known. Newspaper headlines after Steve woke up didn't expose the duo's partnership either. The front page of newspapers after he woke up read, "CAPTAIN AMERICA RETURNS!" and the picture accompanying it was a picture of Peggy holding onto Steve's hand as he weakly smiled. The caption read, "Captain America and dedicated agent reunite again!" She's glad her relationship wasn't known, it be really hard to explain at work. She knew without a doubt there was probably rumors. She didn't care.

* * *

 **Gym**

Steve wore a white t-shirt and grey sweats and was sweating heavily. He was busy punching the daylights out of a heavy punching bag in the gym with only tape covering his knuckles. He was alone and the only sound in the large gym was his strikes against the bag. Nobody was there like usual, standing alone at the center flanked by two boxing rings as he exercised. Saying that he has been working out for a long time was an understatement. He continued to punch the bag with such intensity that he didn't even realize his hands were bleeding and didn't even hear or see Peggy entering the gym.

Peggy watched in amazement at Steve's physical physique and condition, he sure was easy on the eyes that was for sure. Though she did like him when he was skinny too but his new form is just a bonus. As she watched from a distance, she got a glimpse of his face. He was in pain, not physical pain, but emotional pain. Every punch he threw at the bag made him cringe and the bag shook vigorously with each blow. She heard a clang on her left and she turned to see the owner of the gym carrying trashcans. The balding, grey haired, short Italian man named Alfonso Porcelli was a once great heavy weight prizefighter from Italy before Mussolini took power. The old man wearing a grey sweatshirt and sweats smiled at Peggy as he passed her, "Good evening Ms. Carter. Molto Bello as always."

Peggy smiled, "Thank you. Have a good evening." He smiled and slowly walked into a maintenance room. She then continued to watch her Steve destroy the punching bag.

Steve was lost in his own world while punching out of reflex and wasn't aware he was hitting the bag harder. He was hearing bullets flying, hydra guns blasting past his head, and the scream of his best friend Bucky. The image of Bucky falling just short of his grasp on a high speed train played back over and over in his head. He hit the bag harder unknowingly and the bag started to split and Steve's hands bled more with each strike. Then his final conversation with Peggy before he crashed that plane started to play in his mind. Her sweet English voice echoed in his head from their last conversation. While her voice played back in his head, the images of his best friend falling from the train played back in his eyes. Her voice and his scream continued to dig itself a deeper wound in Steve's chest. Broken promises to both of them. Steve yelled and threw a hard punch at the bag, punching it right off its rings. The bag flew to the wall that was about twenty feet away and poured sand onto the ground when it landed. Steve came back to reality and was breathing heavily as he observed his destruction. He shook his head, _That's the second bag today…_ He looked down at his taped hands and saw it was bleeding heavily. He didn't even realize it at first. He felt eyes on him then looked over and saw Peggy. She smiled a gentle loving smile at him, he dipped his head and smiled to himself sheepishly.

Peggy walked around a boxing ring to meet Steve face to face. Steve looked down and away from her ashamed dropping his hands to his sides. Peggy smiled gently and cupped his face forcing him to look at her pretty face. She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. She kissed him on the lips gently and greeted, "Hey." She then took his hands in hers and caressed them with her own, calming him down.

Steve smiled, "Hey Peggy." She smiled then started to slowly unravel the bloody tape on his hands.

Peggy kissed his cheek, "Darling, are you alright?" She looked at his hands then at the bag then said, "You looked pretty tense."

Steve contemplated his answer. He couldn't lie, Peggy would see straight through him. He shouldn't lie to her anyway so he told the truth, "I was thinking and I was remembering." Wasn't the whole truth but it's the truth.

Peggy sensed his hesitation. She gave a kiss on the lips lovingly to help him relax, "Wait one second darling I'll be right back." She put her purse on the ground then turned around and grabbed Steve's towel that was resting on one of the boxing rings. She walked over to a water fountain and soaked it then returned back. Peggy took Steve's hand and directed him to sit on a stool next to the ring. She strolled over to the other ring and got another stool and sat in front of him then proceeded to clean his hands with the wet towel. She said softly, "What were you thinking about?"

Steve breathed deeply. Her sweet English accent made her irresistible. He slowly but surely started to speak the truth, "I was thinking about Bucky. How I lost him."

Peggy continued to clean his hands gently, "Steve it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could."

Steve shook his head, "I know… I just…I wish I could've done it differently. Been there to protect him." He started to tear slowly, "He protected me when I was defenseless so many times. Then when it was my turn to protect him, I couldn't."

Peggy caressed his face having him meet her eyes. She smiled and said softly, "You respected your friend and he respected you. He would never think less of you because you and him are best friends." She smiled and he returned it. She continued to clean his hands, "What else is bugging you darling?"

Steve shook his head, "You."

Peggy stopped cleaning his hands and looked at him shocked, "What?"

Steve shook his head, "Not like that." Peggy nodded. He continued, "I feel like this is a dream. That I'm still asleep." He chuckled to himself, "I felt like I waited to long…"

Peggy's soft voice calmed him down, "Darling. This is real this is no dream. You're here. You're home." She caressed his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him, they held it for a while before she broke the kiss. She laughed, "You obviously didn't wait too long because look at us now." Steve laughed.

"Yeah. I didn't even realize how hard I was hitting that bag." He laughed, "That's the second one today."

Peggy laughed and finished cleaning his hands, "Lets go darling, and go for a little walk. I got something to show you."

Steve nodded, "Okay." They both got up but Steve strolled around the ring first to pick up another heavy bag and with ease hung the bag back up to where the original one was. Peggy watched in amazement as he did the process. Steve kindly took Peggy in his arms and walked out the gym tossing the dirty bloodied towel to a laundry cart at the exit.

The sun descended closer to the horizon in a brilliant orange yellow glow over the city. It may be evening but this is the city that never sleeps, everything was still buzzing with life. Another beautiful evening in the city. Steve had his arm draped over Peggy's shoulder as they enjoyed conversation as they walked through the city. Peggy had her arm around his back and nuzzled his neck as they talked, they happily made their way to the Brooklyn Bridge. They stopped halfway across the bridge and gazed out to the ocean together. Peggy gazed out to the ocean with her arm around Steve's back and smiled, "Beautiful view."

Steve wasn't looking at the ocean but rather was staring at Peggy, he smiled, "It's some view."

Peggy looked at Steve and saw his loving stare. She blushed and giggled and kissed Steve again. He hugged her and kissed her head. She smiled against his chest, "Darling?"

Steve smiled, "Yeah?"

Peggy released her self from his tight hug and cupped his face so he looked at her, "I have something to show you." Steve didn't break his loving gaze as she reached into her purse and took out the blood vial. She opened up her hand and showed it to him, his face crunched trying to figure out what it is.

He looked at her with a curious expression, "A blood vial?"

She laughed and caressed his stomach with her free hand, "Not just any blood vial. This is your blood vial from after the procedure."

He looked at her curiously, "Peggy. Why do you have this?"

She looked down at her hand, "when you disappeared Stark gave me this. This vial was the only thing I had of you. The only physical thing I had of you that wasn't a memory." She looked down and fiddled with the vial on her hand, "I didn't even have a picture of you." She shook her head not looking up, "I know it sounds silly."

Steve covered his hand over the vial then rolled her fingers over it. She looked up at him with tears slowly trailing down her cheek. He caressed her cheek and wiped a stray tear from her cheek, "It's not." She smiled weakly. He brushed her hair then after a moment of silence he said softly, "I love you Peggy." Peggy's jaw dropped at those words and she couldn't say anything, she was shocked. Steve felt uneasy like he did something wrong, "I'm sorry." He took a step back, "I'm sorry if I'm going too fast."

Peggy reacted quickly and grabbed his shirt and brought him close to her, "No." She kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. She broke the kiss and gazed at him smiling, "I love you too." She caressed his cheek and reiterated with as much sincerity as possible, "I love you Steve." Steve smiled and kissed her. Peggy hugged him close, "It's not too fast. It's perfect."

Steve smiled and kissed the top of her head, "what are you going to do with the vial?"

Peggy took a step back and opened up her hand to see the vial. She smiled, "I think it's time to bury the pain."

Steve smiled, "are you sure? This has been with you all this time."

"I don't need this. I have you." She smiled and kissed him. Steve kissed her head as she turned to face the ocean. She closed her eyes briefly and breathed the cool air then unscrewed the cap and slowly poured the blood into the water below. She looked at the setting sun on the horizon and breathed steadily like a heavy weight was taken off her shoulder. She closed her eyes and hoped this wasn't a dream. She felt an arm drape over her shoulder and she breathed a sigh of relief. She opened her eyes and turned to see Steve smiling at her. She kissed him, "Hello darling."

Steve kissed her, "Ready to go home?"

"I think I'd rather see your place for once." She smiled.

Steve laughed, "Hope you know that my place is like a bread box compared to your place." He turned her and led the way to the other end of the bridge, holding her close with his arm over her shoulder.

She caressed his chest, "I don't mind." They got to the other end and she smiled, "I love you Steve."

"I love you too." He brought her close and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

 **Brooklyn**

The sun finally set beyond the horizon but this is the city that never sleeps, so the hustle and bustle of the city goes on. The couple walked across the lively streets and approached a set of old brick apartment complexes on their left. They continued walking down the street next to the brick apartments arm in arm, enjoying each others company. As they walked they were greeted with happy shouts, waves, and hero praises. Steve was easily recognizable and a rock war hero, he was famous before, but since returning from his deep sleep there was a resurgence of fame to his name. Every time a woman praised Steve on their walks, Peggy would tighten her hold on his body showing her possessiveness. She's just thankful that the press hasn't gone ballistic on his personal relationship. Give it time.

Steve slowed down next to a five-story old brick apartment complex. A few of the windows were illuminated. He smiled and looked up, "This is it. I'm on the top floor." Peggy smiled. He led her up a few small steps and opened the front door for her, "Little humble home."

They walked up the steps to the fifth floor then led the way to apartment number 511. He smiled at Peggy as he unlocked his door, he had to force it a little with a hard shoulder check to fully open the door. He let her in and smiled, "welcome to my home." He turned on the lights.

The apartment was indeed small. To the left was the small kitchen. Just a foot behind the kitchen was another door that led to a bathroom that had a toilet, sink, and shower, the room was pretty cramped. The dining table located a few steps into the apartment was a small wooden table and had four plain wooden chairs around it. There was a small wall that spanned to the middle of the room behind the table. From there led to the living room with the far wall made of brick and had two windows with tan curtains. The living room had a small green couch against the right wall and a brown coffee table in front of it. To the right; in the corner was a green armchair next to a lamp and on the opposite corner sat a record player and a tall radio. To the left of the living area was the only bedroom in the apartment. The bedroom had a plain grey queen sized bed flanked by two nightstands each holding lamps and a dresser holding picture frames that sat under a window with tan curtains. An extremely small apartment compared to Peggy's.

Peggy stepped in and smiled, "It looks comfortable."

Steve laughed and closed the door, "It's okay to say I live in a small apartment."

Peggy draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him, "I love it."

Steve smiled, "that's all that matters." He walked around her to the small kitchen, "You want to eat? I got some choice meat that I was able to pick up." He laughed, "I can finally show off my actual talent for cooking."

Peggy laughed, "I could eat." She walked to the table and sat down on one of the chairs and laughed, "Captain Rogers knows how to cook?"

Steve walked over with a bottle of soda pop, "I picked up a few things around here." He opened it for Peggy and set it down in front of her, "Sorry if the drinks are too cheap, it's all I got."

Peggy smiled, "It's okay darling. I like pop." Steve smiled then got to cooking. She smiled, not many men did the cooking. It was usually up to the woman to do that in this society. She smiled and drank her soda pop and looked curiously at the pictures on the wall. There were a few pictures of Steve's family, his parents and him as a child. No other photographs of the whole family on the wall, but there were a lot of hand drawn pictures on all the walls. Really good drawings she may add. She smiled, "Steve, you're quite the artist."

Steve smiled as he cooked, "I was a skinny kid with asthma back then, who found solace in creating things with pencil and paper."

She smiled, "These are wonderful." She said honestly.

* * *

After a bit of conversation, Steve finished making two steaks with vegetables. They weren't grilled but it still looked good. He served Peggy and sat down next to her. She smiled and enjoyed the sweet aroma of the steak, "Smells good Steve."

He laughed, "Try it first before you complement me."

Soon enough they finished their food and Peggy was on her fourth bottle of pop and she was ranting about work. Steve smiled lovingly at her and listened silently to her rant. She was frustrated at her superiors for shortchanging her and not giving her opportunities to do her job. She said angrily, "I'm tired of trying to prove myself to them. They don't even respect me professionally! They relatively respect me because I'm a woman! And they are even terrible at doing that!" She sighed.

Steve smiled and caressed her hand on the table, "You don't have to prove anything to them. You know what you're worth and that's all that should matter."

Peggy sighed, "I don't know Steve. I love what you said, but that doesn't happen in my world."

"Change your world." Steve said instantly as he gripped her hand lovingly, "You are the master of your fate and the captain of your soul." He smiled, "You and I know this. They will keep telling you NO a thousand times no, until all the no's become meaningless. All your life they'll tell you no, quite firmly and very quickly." He gave her a smile, "And you will tell them yes. You will do the things they tell you that you cant, and you'll do it because it's your job."

Peggy smiled, "Thanks darling." She put her hand on top of his.

Steve smiled, "Anytime." He got up and kissed her on the cheek then started to clean up. Peggy got up and helped him.

After cleaning up, Steve smiled at Peggy and asked, "So, Peggy. May I have a dance?" Peggy looked at him surprised. He smiled, "You said you would show me how. I think I would like to have a chance to practice before my big debut in the Stork club."

Peggy laughed, "Of course darling." She said softly, "I'll show you everything."

Steve smiled, "I got something slow. " He led her to the living room. He found a record and placed it on the record player, playing the Bing Crosby song "The Day After Forever".

The song was slow and steady, a perfect song for them to dance to. Peggy smiled happily as she taught Steve how to dance. He was rather good at it actually.

* * *

She woke up alone in a bed that wasn't hers under the sheets. She was still in her work clothes from the day before minus her heels with her hair down. She got up and scratched the back of her head and looked around tiredly. She was still in Steve's apartment. She smiled and stretched and noticed that Steve wasn't in the bedroom. Looking at the clock on the nightstand she saw it was 6:30 in the morning. She got up and ran her hand through her hair a couple times before walking out of the bedroom.

Steve stood in the living room gazing out the window in a collared dress shirt and khaki pants. He breathed steadily relishing in the memory of the previous night. The bedroom door opening caught his attention, he turned and saw Peggy walking tiredly out of the room yet with a loving smile. She smiled, "Good morning Darling."

He smiled, "Good morning Peggy." He looked back at the kitchen, "Sorry. I don't have any coffee or tea here."

Peggy waved, "It's no problem." Steve smiled and continued to gaze out the window. She walked up and hugged him from the back. She leaned her head against his shoulder and asked curiously, "Where were you last night? Did you sleep in your bed?"

He caressed her had that was wrapped around his torso, "No. I didn't feel right to join you. So I slept on the couch."

She smiled, "Darling, I wouldn't have minded."

Steve laughed, "Next time."

She smiled and kissed his back, "I love you."

* * *

 **BLAM FLUFF IT UP!**

 **UPDATE 5/14 Fixed spelling**


	4. Chapter 3 Dance

**Chapter 3 Dance**

 **I don't own Captain 'Murica**

 **Fluff Warning**

It's now August and it's been roughly two months since Steve woke up from his frozen slumber, and his relationship with Agent Carter continues to grow and evolve. They do their best to spend as much time with each other as they can, but Steve is now back in the Army serving under Colonel Phillips training the Howling Commandos and the new Army Battalion Raiding Team or BRT at Camp Lehigh. In addition, the Strategic Science Reserve helps support logistics, intelligence, and technical expertise for the BRT for when they deploy to finish Hydra and any enemy they encounter. Although Camp Lehigh might be on the border of New Jersey and the state of New York, Steve always manages to make it to the city and spend time with Peggy when they are both off of work. He usually stops training the BRT and Howling Commandos around six in the evening and makes it back to spend time with Peggy at 7:30 to 8pm every evening. An hour drive on his new requisitioned motorcycle sanctioned by Colonel Phillips gives him excellent mobility to make it back see his partner. After they go their separate ways for the night, Steve would wake up bright and early at 3am and makes it back to camp for the next revolution of training.

Honestly, the commandos are already set to deploy but the BRT isn't. The BRT is a new Army unit sanctioned by the department of the Army to be backed extensively by the Strategic Science Reserve. Their mission is to quickly raid enemy positions, neutralize and pacify the enemy, and direct action against enemy combatants designated by the SSR. But the force numbered 350 soldiers, a small sized Battalion. Led by the decorated officers: Colonel Chester Phillips and Captain Steve Rogers. The BRT still has training to complete.

For Peggy, her life is still as busy and difficult as ever from the constant sexism from the men she works with. On the upside, Steve has been wonderful to her and always been very supportive of her and her work. Pushing her to be better, to stay motivated, and to give a 100% effort a 100% of the time regardless of the situation. She could not imagine a life without him ever. Without him, she was sure she'd be one depressed individual like many of the women who lost their loved ones in the war. Most women in the society today are housewives, nurses, and teachers, all expected to be highly domesticated while the men did most of the work. That's where Peggy is different, she loves to work, she loves to kick down doors, she loves to kick butt, she loves to shoot guns, and she loves to make sexist men look bad. Just because she likes doing these things does not mean she doesn't like the girly things too. She loves to cook, dance, and dress in nice clothes. But, at work most of the men constantly test her patience solely because she's a woman. They don't listen to her and they don't treat her equally, plus even some men try to flirt with her shamelessly. Honestly if she was able to shoot some of them she would. But Steve would probably get mad at her. She's been getting crap paper work clerical jobs lately regardless of how well she performs physically while the men get all the interesting and difficult tasks.

Captain America made headlines again by returning to duty in the beginning of July. The hero was praised again for the heroics he did during the war and then praised for his bravery for volunteering to go back to the fight. Captain America's identity, Captain Steven Rogers is extremely well known and both names are praised all the same. Captain Rogers, the rock war hero became a celebrity during the war and maintained that status after Nazi Germany fell. Everyone knew what he looked like. But no one knew of his relationship with Agent Margaret "Peggy" Carter, not even the press. But there were rumors of who the hero was seeing. Rumors spread about a brunette or even a blonde woman he was seeing. Every girl from the youngest age to the oldest age fell in love with Steve. People already loved him from his stint in show biz then his fame rocketed after his raid against Hydra when he rescued hundreds of prisoner, his fame took off yet again from his heroics and bravery during the war, then his fame exploded when there were reports of him saving the world. News buzzed about him constantly somewhere. The couple maintained good anonymity for the most part.

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 14, 1945**

 **Camp Lehigh**

It was just another midafternoon day in the summer of 1945 during wartime. Captain Steve Rogers was on the trails running PT (Physical Training) with the Howling Commandos. Because Steve was enhanced and ran twenty times faster than the fastest Olympian on Earth, he had to carry a ninety-six-pound pack and a rifle to make it somewhat fair for the Howling Commandos he was running with in the hills. The commandos were carrying a combat load and their weapon while they ran behind Steve. Even with that ninety-six-pound pack, Steve was easily out running them all even while he was taking it easy.

Steve was leading the head of the Howling Commandos column on an "Easy" trot through the hills. Easy being easy for Steve. The Howling Commandos column was more of a tactical gaggle than an actual uniformed column. The panting, gasps for air, and the boots crushing the ground were the only sounds around the trail. Dugan was right behind Steve's massive ninety-six pound pack, he rubbed the sweat from his brow, "Damn sir! I thought you said this was an easy pace!"

Steve didn't miss a beat, "It is an easy pace." He turned and smiled to Dugan and his tired team, "Got to work that beer out of your stomach Dugan."

Dugan dipped his head in defeat, "This is about me asking you to open a tab on all those beers we drank back then huh."

"You can say that." Steve pushed them on, "We're almost to the halfway point!"

The tactical Howling Commando gaggle pushed on toward the halfway marker. James Montgomery Falsworth wiped the sweat from his eyes and adjusted his beret then said tiredly, "Going to feel those blisters tonight!"

Jim Morita coughed behind him, "I lost feeling in my feet three miles ago…"

They finally made it to the flagpole, which signaled the halfway point of their run. Steve signaled his team to halt. Everyone stopped and panted, gasping for air after the first half of the hard run. Steve smiled at his team, "Good job fellas." He laughed as he observed his sweaty team, "There won't be a lady on Earth that will be resist you now." He walked to the middle of the trail and faced his team.

The team chuckled. Then Jim fell on his butt then sprawled out on the dirt and looked up at the sky. Steve laughed and shook his head. Dugan laughed, "All the beautiful dames are after you sir."

Steve shook his head and waved it off, "They are after anyone in a uniform." He nodded, "Now drink water."

Gabe Jones laughed, "I think the Captain is saying that he's off the market." He looked around his fellow commandos, "Means we got a chance with ladies now." Everyone including Steve laughed, minus Jim who fell asleep on the dirt. Well, everyone thinks he's asleep.

Dugan nodded, "Oh. I think I know who it is."

Steve took out his canteen smiling, "I bet you do." He took a swig of water and enjoyed the good feeling as it went down. He didn't really mind his Commando's finding out about him and Peggy. He didn't want to be that leader no one knew anything about. Besides he was pretty sure they knew already. If they didn't know, then they probably suspected it.

Dugan snapped his fingers and smiled under his mustache, "Ingrid Bergman!"

Steve spat out his water and coughed, "What?"

James Montgomery poured water on his head and looked at Dugan with a confused expression on his face, "Yeah. What?"

Gabe shook his head, "Dum Dum is being Dumb." The French men Jacques Dernier tapped Gabe on the shoulder than spoke in French. Gabe replied in French and they both laughed. Everyone looked at each other curiously, except Jim who was on the ground. Gabe looked back at Steve, "Jacques said you're with Agent Carter."

Dugan snapped his fingers, "Dang it, I was going to guess that next."

Steve laughed, "Yeah. Jacques got it." He took another sip of water, "Seriously, you guys couldn't put two and two together?" He chuckled, "I thought I was clueless with this subject."

Dugan laughed and took his canteen out, "Oh we knew, we were just messing with you sir." Everyone laughed.

Steve put his canteen away, "Alright guys family time is over." He leaned to his right, "Someone wake up Jim."

Jacques turned around and crouched next to Jim's passed out body and started yelling in French. Jim didn't wake up. So Jacques took out his canteen and poured water on his face. Jim kicked and stood up, "Gah!"

Gabe smiled, "Good morning sunshine."

Jim coughed, "How long was I out?" Everyone smiled at each other than looked forward preparing to move out with Steve.

Steve shook his head then stood at the head of the column, "Alright. Move out!" But then there was a honk behind them and the faint sound of a jeep coming down the trail.

Steve turned around and saw Colonel Phillips coming in a jeep honking his horn repeatedly. The jeep stopped next to the commandos abruptly with a skid then Colonel Phillips said excitedly, "War is over!" The commandos looked at each other like they didn't know what he said. The Colonel smiled and leaned to the passenger seat, "The war is over!"

After a few moments the Commandos finally cheered and howled of the news of victory. Steve stood at the head of the column with a shocked expression on his face, not believing the war is actually over. The rest of the commandos jumped around him excitedly and patted him on the back repeatedly cheering him. Steve looked at Colonel Phillips who nodded at him with a small smile. The war is finally over, but the feeling wasn't quite real to him yet. The Colonel smiled, "Get in gentlemen!" The commandos smiled and piled into the small jeep grabbing a seat wherever they can and leaving the passenger seat for Steve. Phillips nodded at Steve "Get in Rogers, got a 96 for you all!" Steve nodded and quietly got into the jeep. Everyone cheered and screamed at the news of victory as the Colonel drove them back to camp.

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch**

Peggy closed a file drawer and took the file of a known Hydra General named General Werner Reinhardt back to her desk. She sat back down at her desk and placed the file in front of her and sighed to herself wanting the boring workday to end. The most exciting part of the day so far is that she's helping Colonel Phillips plan the deployment of the Commandos and the BRT to Europe in order to take down the last of Hydra. But, she is still frustrated that the men in the SSR get to do more fieldwork than her. Her work now is just paperwork since the German surrender. She ran a hand through her smooth brown hair then fixed her bright blue shirt that was coming out of her black business skirt. She couldn't wait to see Steve in the evening and relax…

Suddenly her procrastinating ended when a man in a plain business suit barged into the office space out of breath. Everyone in the office looked at him funny wondering what was going on. The man yelled excitedly, "War is over!" Everyone gasped and looked at each other. The man continued with a wide smile on his face, "The Japs quit the war is over! It's over!"

Another man came in cheering. The man yelled out, "The Japanese announced their surrender!"

Another young woman came out of small private office happily yelling, "The President said it on the radio! War is over!" Suddenly the office erupted in cheers and screams. Everyone shouted and paraded in the office over the news of the Japanese announcement of surrender. Everyone threw papers and hats into the air cheering over the news.

Peggy leaned back on her chair and slowly smiled a wide smile across her face. Her jaw dropped then she covered her mouth with a hand and still maintained a smile, in a little shock from the news. The war is over; it is finally over. This meant her and Steve will finally have an actual dance. She happily thought to herself for a moment, about a future without this prolonged war. For years the country got used to the feeling of war in the everyday life, but now it's over. So now, a pleasant life is no longer just a dream but can actually become reality. Her reverie was disturbed when people started to rush to the office windows. Peggy happily joined her coworkers to look out the windows. The city was alive and crowds were quickly gathering in the streets, cheering at the sudden announcement of the war's end.

Chief Dooley yelled so everyone could here him, "Attention everyone!" The office settled down and they all faced the Chief who was standing at the door of his office. He smiled, "As you know the war is over." His smiled faded and he nodded, "But our work doesn't stop." He said foreboding something bad and everyone nodded in understanding. He smiled again and said excitedly, "But, today our work can take a break!" he pointed to the exits, "War is over! Go home early!" He said excitedly. The office erupted again in cheers. Everyone made their way to grab their things and made their way out of the office to celebrate. Been a long time coming. Within moments the office was cleared out and only two people stayed behind.

Peggy stayed near the windows looking out at the ocean of people far below the office on street level. She smiled and thought to herself for another moment. Things are going to change, but Steve will be there with her, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She felt a hand on her right shoulder and she turned to see Chief Dooley looking out the window as well. Peggy nodded and smiled, "Chief." She greeted short and crisp.

Dooley smiled, "You work hard Peggy. I'll give you that, and I know I haven't always been fair to you, but… go out and celebrate okay?" Peggy nodded. "Go out and at least try to have a good time alright?" He said sternly. Dooley turned around and went back to his office as Peggy watched him. But, he paused then turned to face her, "Oh yeah. I heard Captain America and Colonel Phillips would like you to join the deployment of the BRT." He smiled and shook his head, "Pretty prestigious job that no one else can get." He walked back to his office.

Peggy turned back to the window with a smile. No one else would have a field op. like that. Her mind quickly went back to Steve and everything good that has happened lately with them. She couldn't wait for what the future might bring since the war is now over. Peggy nodded with a smile and went to go grab her things and lock the file in her desk. Her new task was to find Steve and have that dance.

* * *

 **Time Square**

Steve was now dressed in his Army dress uniform and was trying to push his way through the celebrating crowd. The news of the war being over was surreal to him and couldn't quite grip it just yet. Time Square was packed with people cheering and celebrating the end of the war. Steve regretted trying to cut through here just to get to the SSR New York City branch at the "Bell Company Office". He needed to find Peggy, but the crowd wouldn't move out of his way. The press didn't make it easier on him either. They took pictures of him and tried to ask him questions as he pushed his way through the crowd. His only concern was to find Peggy. It was turning out to be too difficult to just go from point A to point B. He passed couples making out on the street, he passed through a hallway of people patting him on the back, and he even passed by a bunch of service men jumping up and down on a car. All he wanted was Peggy. While he traveled through the thick crowds, some women who recognized him grabbed his uniform and tried to kiss him, but when he resisted they settled with kissing him on the cheek or the forehead. Steve didn't want to repeat history so he did his best to rub the lipstick marks off his face while walking. He loved Peggy very much and she is the one for him, he definitely didn't want her to get jealous… again.

He barely got half way through Time Square and was now standing in the middle of an ocean of people. There was no way he could push through all these people and find Peggy in all this. He stood still and looked around at the celebrating crowd and soon the people around him recognized him, and started to pat him on the back. He smiled his characteristically unique smile at everyone. The city was already exploding with a huge citywide party and he needed to find his way, but the end of the war was still surreal to him. Suddenly he heard a familiar English voice calling his name over the roar of the crowd. He turned and looked around for the source but he couldn't see whom it was coming from. He heard his name again so he turned around but couldn't pinpoint where and who it was coming from again. The crowd and the cheers filled his ears again and he couldn't figure out who was calling him. He looked at his feet then looked up to the crowd, and gave a small smile. It turned out the atmosphere was contagious.

Steve felt a gentle hand go down his back, he quickly turned around and saw Peggy's beautiful smiling face looking at him. He smiled at her lovingly, "I was looking all over for you. How did you find me?" He said over the roar of the crowd.

Peggy closed the distance between them and rested her arms on Steve's shoulder, "Kind of hard to miss you darling. You're the tallest one here." She looked around the cheering crowd then grabbed Steve's tie and yanked him to her lips. She kissed him passionately in the middle of the whole crowd. To Peggy it was just them in the middle of Time Square, no crowd, and no loud cheers of victory, it was just them.

After what seemed to be forever they finally broke the kiss. Steve smiled and looked around him, "Peggy, what about all these people. Thought you didn't want people…"

Peggy kissed his lips again, "Let them look. Frankly, I don't care about what other people think anymore." She kissed his cheek, "I only care what you think." Steve smiled and kissed her passionately again.

Steve broke the kiss then rested his forehead to hers, "I think I still owe you that dance."

Peggy caressed his cheek lovingly, "Stork club tonight at 8pm." She kissed his cheek, "Don't be late this time." Steve smiled and kissed her.

The country was now on a constant party from the news of the war's end. Except Hydra was still there in the shadows, but Steve and Peggy can have them wait for a bit. Besides, it's VJ day, it's time to celebrate.

* * *

 **Stork Club**

The Stork Club a symbol of high society, the wealthy elite, celebrities, and showgirls.

Steve stood awkwardly outside the entrance of the Stork Club just to the right of the red over hang in his dress uniform for what seemed like hours. It was awkward because people recognized him and approached him in masses. In fact, he was standing there for a while so he could be punctual for Peggy. He stood straight and crisp like always and watched couples and military men in their respective dress uniforms walk in and out of the club. People noticed him immediately and wanted to meet the legendary war hero, because Steve is a celebrity whether he liked it or not. The entrance got crowded and congested from the number of people wanting to meet the legendary Captain America. It got to the point that the club owner posted a club photographer to take pictures of guests with Captain America. Steve was probably the biggest name at the club right now. He smiled and waved in front of the camera while he waited for his date to arrive.

He screamed internally on how out of place he felt but he did his best to play it cool though. All he wanted to be was a soldier, but now he's a celebrity and he has been since the day he rescued those prisoners from Hydra. He's a soldier and a fighter, not a celebrity. But for his country he will be whatever they want him to be as long as it's morally just.

It was about 7:50 and Steve was posing for another picture this time with a Navy man and his girlfriend next to a long line of people. Steve smiled awkwardly in the middle of the couple that was obviously excited. Why wouldn't they be? It's the end of a long bloody war and they are with a celebrity. The photographer took the picture with a bright flash. The couple smiled and laughed happily then said their regards. Steve gave a courteous nod and a smile as they walked away. Now it was the next couples turn. Steve dreadfully got ready for yet another picture but he saw something catch the corner of his eye. He turned to see Peggy in a brilliant V-necked strapped short fitted blue dress. The dress went down to just above the knees, her hair was down and partially curled to her shoulders so it looked wavy. She carried her wallet in one hand, and a red rose corsage in another.

As the next couple settled in next for the picture, Steve abruptly left them for Peggy. The crowd stared at him wondering where he was going. He locked eyes with Peggy who was smiling happily at him, and not once did he take his eyes off her beautiful eyes as he walked past the line of people toward her. When he reached Peggy and stood just in front of her smiling, "Hello Beautiful." Peggy looked absolutely incredible. The crowd gathering in front of the club looked at Steve and Peggy curiously. Wondering who was this beautiful "doll" that distracted the legendary Captain America.

Peggy looked down blushing then looked back up smiling lovingly at Steve, "Hello darling." She closed the distance between them then rested her arms on his shoulders and kissed him tenderly. The crowd started to whisper among themselves. Peggy was drawing attention and she knew very well that people were watching. It was a fact that women were jealous of her and men were jealous of him. But neither of them minded. She broke the kiss, "Want to help me put this corsage on my dress?"

Steve smiled, "it'll be my pleasure." He took the rose corsage and gently pinned it on the left side of her dress parallel to her collarbone. He straightened it then kissed the top of her head.

Peggy smiled and said softly, "Thank you darling." She ran a hand down his uniform then gently kissed him again on the lips. She looked into his eyes happily, "Ready to go inside?" Steve smiled and held out his arm, which she happily linked hers with his. They then happily made their way to the door. The photographer took a picture of them as they approached and the crowd whispered amongst each other wondering who is the woman with Captain America.

The Maître d' led Peggy and Steve into the roaring club toward their table. The club was packed, full of life, music, and no one had a sad look on their face. People drank, cheered, partied, and danced. The music was lively and happy presenting a very energetic happy atmosphere in the club. The Maître d' showed the couple to the table then Peggy nodded and smiled at him. The Maître d' gave a courteous bow then left back to his podium at the entrance of the club. Steve took a step forward around Peggy and looked around the club as Peggy set her wallet on the table. A waiter came by the table with a bottle of champagne and asked nicely, "Champagne ma'am?"

Peggy nodded, "Yes, thank you." The waiter poured champagne into two glasses then bowed in front of her then left. Peggy smiled then saw Steve standing with his back to her. She could tell he's tense just by looking how he stood. They've been together romantically for months but she known him for a lot longer than a few months so she knows when he's tense.

Steve looked around the club and he was zoning completely out. He heard bullets, explosions, Hydra weapons, screams, and the sound of planes. He turned right and saw an Army sergeant smiling with red wine spilled on his dress shirt, but Steve heard screams instead of laughter. The music was replaced with the sounds of war. His heart rate started to increase. He heard Bucky's scream then the sound of the Hydra jet rocketing to the ice. He could only see and hear war, not celebration. Steve was exhibiting textbook posttraumatic stress syndrome. Honestly, it's been plaguing him lately but it was effecting him greatly right here in the club. No matter where he turned, he only saw and heard elements of war. But then he felt a gentle hand run down his left arm brining him back to reality. The pleasant music and joyous laughter filled his ears once again. Steve turned around and saw Peggy smiling caringly at him with her hand gripping his. She said softly, "Ready for our dance?" That sweet English voice of hers soothed him and brought him back to the real world. He quickly looked forward again then looked back at Peggy who was gripping his hand lovingly with concern in her voice but maintained the loving look in her eyes. She said gently, "The war is over Steve. We can go home." She closed the distance between them then started to caress his stomach, "Can you imagine it?" Steve brought a small smile on his face. She continued softly, "You and I together." She continued to touch his stomach and noticed the shock in his eyes, "This isn't a dream Steve. We're here."

The feeling finally sank into Steve. He smiled a full smile at Peggy, "I found my right partner." Peggy smiled fully and noticed the return of the love in his eyes. Steve didn't lose his smile, "May I have this dance Ms. Margaret Carter."

Peggy smiled, "Of course."

Steve took her hand in his and led the way to the dance floor where dozens of couples were dancing happily. The big band music continued to play a lively and swingy tune. A couple of photographers took photos of Steve and Peggy as they made their way through the maze of tables to the dance floor. When they finally got to the dance floor, they shared a loving look with each other for a moment before they could do anything. Steve took Peggy's hand in his then placed a hand at the small of her back then brought her close, and felt the pleasant warmth and pressure of her body against his. He felt the beat of the song in his feet then smiled at Peggy as he started to lead in the fast dance. Peggy twisted, twirled, and held onto Steve as they danced happily as one. Their first official dance together and they couldn't stop looking at each other. Steve was quite the dancer, not once did he step on her toes, not even when he was practicing with her. They danced for what seemed like an eternity, and one could assume that Steve was a professional. When the song ended, Steve leaned her back and held Peggy tightly. She smiled at him not taking her eyes off his warm blue eyes. Steve leaned her forward again then kissed her passionately. When they finally broke they rested their foreheads together, Steve smiled, "How was that?"

Peggy smiled happily, "phenomenal." She kissed his lips then said happily, "I love you Steve."

Steve smiled, "I love you too Peggy." He caressed her back, "May I have another dance with my best girl?" The music began again. Club continued to erupt with life.

Peggy smiled, "Darling. You don't need to ask" She kissed him again and allowed Steve to lead again.

* * *

It was late in the night and the club was still roaring with celebration. One could be made to believe that it was New Years. But, it might as well be, with the war over, the world could finally know peace again. But everything will be different, and everything will change. A whole new world was on the horizon.

Peggy and Steve danced almost every song and only stopped so they could eat their dinner and deserts. The couple was now dancing to a slow song and they were holding each other very close. Peggy was resting her head against Steve's chest breathing steadily with her eyes closed, and Steve rested his chin on Peggy's head. They moved slowly and effortlessly around the dance floor and to them they felt like they were the only ones there. Peggy could feel Steve's strong heart beat through his dress uniform and she cherished every second of his grip and warmth. Steve was enjoying everything of her, her smell, her beauty, her warmth, he enjoyed it all. Sadly, time flies when having fun, the song ended and the band started its transition to another song.

Peggy lifted her head from his chest and looked into his loving eyes, "that was our last song."

Steve smiled, "One more?"

Peggy laughed, "We had about forty last songs darling." She caressed his cheek, "you're quite the dancer."

Steve laughed, "What can I say? I had quite a teacher." He caressed her cheek as well, "A very beautiful teacher."

Peggy looked at him lovingly, "Steve." Steve listened to her intently. She gave a half smile, "You haven't been in my place yet." Even though she was in heels Steve was still taller than her, so she got up on her tippy toes and whispered into his ear, "You want to see it?" She went back down on her heels smiling while biting her tongue to the side. Steve smiled a full loving smile

* * *

Peggy pushed Steve against the hallway wall outside of her apartment attacking his mouth with hers. They were tangled up in each others grasps passionately kissing. Steve turned them around then pressed her up against the wall, as their tongues dueled he slipped his hands behind the small of her back and traced the way down to her butt. Peggy moaned with pleasure in the frenzy then started to caress his cheek as he kissed her. Peggy managed to take her keys out but failed to stick the key in the lock blindly. She released her self from the lip lock reluctantly then unlocked the door and turned the doorknob. She removed the key from the lock then turned around and grabbed Steve's tie and brought his lips to hers at the same time kicking in the door with her heel. She kissed him ferociously as she rolled the two of them into the apartment then closing the door without looking. Steve pinned her to the wall in the dark apartment kissing her nonstop then kissing his way down her neck. Peggy started to unbutton his uniform quickly while she moaned to the sensation on her neck. Steve then met his lips with hers again and started to peel her dress off her shoulders. Peggy continued to kiss him ferociously while she finished unbuttoning Steve's uniform.

Steve reluctantly released from the romantic frenzy and looked at Peggy in the dark. He was wondering if this was too fast. He needed to know. He shook his head, "Peggy. Are you…"

Peggy caressed his cheek, "I'm sure." She said like she could read his mind.

Steve shook his head, "Is this too fast?" He started to pull away.

Peggy grabbed his tie, "No. Stay." She kissed him, "This is perfect Darling." She laced her fingers with his and led him deeper into the apartment to her bedroom.

* * *

Steve jolted awake in an unfamiliar room. For a moment he thought the events of last night were just a dream and this whole time with Peggy was also just another. But he sure felt great. He regained his focus and felt a weight on his chest, he smiled and looked down at his chest to see Peggy sleeping on his chest soundly hugging his body enjoying his warmth. A blanket covered both their lower naked bodies, but the close proximity made it very warm. Steve put his arm on her exposed shoulder and started to caress it softly while she slept.

During the war Peggy became a light sleeper so the smallest thing wakes her up. She felt a warm hand caressing her exposed shoulder, she smiled without opening her eyes, "good morning Darling." She kissed his chest then looked at Steve while resting her chin on his chest.

Steve looked down at her, "Good morning beautiful."

Peggy stretched and smiled, "Last night was marvelous." She said tiredly.

Steve smiled, "Yes it was." He started to feel a little self-conscious, "I hope I didn't…I hope it was…"

Peggy chuckled then got on an elbow and placed a single finger over his lips, "It was fantastic. You were incredible, Steve." She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. She rested her hand and chin on his chest smiling warmly at him.

Steve smiled, "You… You were right. I had no idea. You were fantastic too. Wow…" He chuckled, "God, you're beautiful."

Peggy smiled and kissed him again, "Ready to go again?"

Steve eyes widened in response, but he couldn't say no.

* * *

 **Well… There is fluff**

" **96" Is a four-day liberty pass**

 **Quote from Castle**

 **EDITED: 06/14/2016**


	5. Chapter 4 Edelweiss

**Chapter 4 Edelweiss**

I don't own Captain 'Murica

Japan finally signed the official surrender document on the United States Navy Battleship USS Missouri in Tokyo Bay on September 2, 1945, officially ending the bloody world war. The world now breathed a sigh of relief as the rebuilding process began, there was a lot of broken pieces to pick up. The world can now finally know peace after over five years of bloody conflict on both sides of the world. But there is trouble in paradise. The Communist Soviet Union seeking to establish itself in the absence of Nazi Germany emerged as a global super power at the end of the European Theatre. The United States posed to establish democracy in the war torn countries and oppose the communists. Trade one enemy for another. The foreboding feeling of tensions between the two powers cause concerns to many devastated countries.

For the Strategic Science Reserve and the new Army BRT (Battalion Raiding Team) the job is never done. Both seek to finally rid the world of Hydra and it's influence, but at the same time gather any assets from Hydra to be used by the allied powers excluding the Soviet Union. The SSR and Army plan is two fold, focus on destroying the remnants of Hydra in Europe then win battles in every type of theatre against the communists if the need arises.

* * *

It's been a month since the unofficial celebration of VJ Day all over the United States but the country didn't seem to let up. The party continued to erupt even past the official signing of the surrender of Japan. Steve's and Peggy's relationship greatly jumped forward since that night in the Stork Club, which ended in a fiery night in Peggy's apartment. Since then, everything has been perfect for them, they were cruising on cloud nine and nothing seemed to bring them down. From everything they've been through as individuals and as a couple, nothing can severe the bond between them.

It's been a month since that fiery night and now the couple is living together in Peggy's apartment. Steve effectively moved in with Peggy but continued to maintain ownership of his own place in case for future use. Peggy's apartment was spacious and dwarfed his, and there was no way on Earth he would have Peggy live in such a small apartment like his, and so he moved into hers. Peggy obviously didn't mind, in fact she was the one who proposed the idea a few days after their intimate night. Steve acting like a lost teen on his first dance and a clueless ladies man had no idea how to answer. Peggy simply just shook her head and stated that she would love the company every night. She then gave Steve a seductive smile. Steve couldn't resist her at all then just like that, they are living together. On top of that, Steve and Peggy continue to celebrate the end of the war by dancing and sometimes some other private special activity.

The press was all over the story of Captain America's girl after VJ Day in August. He made big news along side the news of the Japanese surrender. The press talked about two things, Captain America's love life and the end of the war. The press had no idea who Peggy was, so they gave the name "Captain America's girl" to every picture they had of the couple in the club. That name played hell with Peggy at work, many women were jealous of her and the majority of the men made fun of her, so she resulted to her ice queen status again to keep the annoying people off her back. Though this constant jabbing at her was annoying, she still wouldn't have done anything differently that night. She didn't care that the press caught her kissing and dancing with Captain America, it was their night and she happily gave all of her to him. The benefits out way the cost. She just wished the press and her coworkers would leave her alone.

 **Monday September 10, 1945. 1 Week after Official End of the War**

Peggy woke up slowly on her side of the bed to a partially illuminated room from the morning sun. She groaned and checked the clock, which showed 6:00 AM, she groaned again and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She rolled in the covers to Steve's side of the bed and immediately noticed a lack of an extremely hot object next to her. She sat up on an elbow and held the bed sheet in place to cover her bare chest and scanned the room curiously for Steve. She laid back down onto her back, keeping the sheet over her chest, and sighed. She loved waking up to Steve, loved seeing his warm smile, and feeling his strong embrace in the morning, it gave her a boost that coffee couldn't provide. She dreaded the days when he was the first to leave, like today. He woke up at 3AM so he could get to Camp Lehigh to start training his forces. She smiled and decided now was about time to get ready for work, she knew she couldn't lay on the bed all day and day dream. She removed the sheets and got up to put her robe on which was discarded on the only armchair in the room. She put it on and tied it tight around her body so nothing important was exposed, then made her way to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast and hot tea.

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch**

Peggy arrived at work fifteen minutes early as usual carrying only her small purse, she wore a light blue collared dress shirt, under a black women's blazer with white vertical stripes, matching business skirt, black heels, reserved make up, and her go to red lipstick. She walked to her desk ignoring the looks and the occasional whispers. She sat down on her chair and placed her small purse under her desk then was about to get her tedious paper work started when a very annoying individual sat on the right side of her desk. Jack Thompson. A new agent who came in recently and quickly made a name for himself.

He greeted her with a hint of disdain, "Good morning Agent Captain America's girl." Peggy slightly shook her head and rolled her eyes. She hated this guy as much as he hated her. He didn't believe she belonged her since he believed being an Agent was a man's job. Peggy could easily prove him wrong, but she'd get fired if she put a major beating on him in the office. Jack laughed at her silence, "What? No good morning back? I thought you women are supposed to be…you know? Kind and soft." Peggy maintained her silence. He smiled and scratched his chin, "I don't know what you're still doing here Peggy. May I call you Peggy? Or do you prefer Captain America's girl."

Peggy shook her head, "You can't call me neither."

He laughed loudly drawing attention of everyone in the office. He then looked down at her, "What? Call you Agent? Women don't belong in this job okay." He looked around, "In case you haven't noticed…the war is over. Women aren't needed for these jobs anymore."

Peggy looked at him sternly, "You're working here aren't you?"

He got up angrily, "What did you say to me?" He pointed at her, "Woman! I served in the pacific against those Japs on those god forsaken islands!"

She shrugged, "To think the Marine Corps would've figured out that they brought a school girl to a firefight." Many people laughed silently. Her response was pretty funny to the majority of the people in the office, both men and women.

Jack was about to respond angrily when Chief Dooley cut him off sternly, "Enough!" Everyone, including Peggy and Jack turned to see Chief Dooley at the head of the office next to Captain Rogers. Jack groaned then got up and left for his desk. Peggy smiled warmly at Steve happy that he's here. Saved by him again, this time saved from an annoying dirt bag. Steve smiled warmly at her acknowledging her smile. Everyone was silent, not because Dooley yelled, but because everyone was in the presence of Captain America, a titan among men. Dooley looked at Steve, "Sorry you had to hear that sir."

Steve shook his head, "It's no problem. As you know I served with Agent Carter time and time again before our…relationship." He leaned forward with an eyebrow raised, "That should speak for itself." Dooley nodded in understanding, not one to question the war hero who can crush skulls with his bare hands. Steve looked around the office, "It's time. We need to do this now." Dooley nodded.

Dooley called out to everyone in the office, "Listen up! I need Agents Thompson, Carter, Sousa, Krzeminski, Powers, and Evans to the conference room now!" Dooley turned and left for the conference room with Steve close in tow.

Everyone in the office looked at each other with questioning facial expressions on their faces. Peggy was the first agent to stand up, "Lets go ladies!" She yelled at the other agents who were obviously lost. The men groaned and got up wondering why Peggy is going to the conference room too.

Thompson walked next to Krzeminski and said, "Agent Carter is probably going in there because she's sleeping with Captain America."

Krzeminski laughed, "Yeah you're probably right. Can't blame Captain Rogers though. Body like hers…woo…" He chuckled, "Sleeping her way to the top." Thompson nodded. Neither of them even remotely respected Peggy and the news of Peggy's and Captain Rogers' relationship didn't exactly fuel any good thoughts about her. They believed she was just sleeping with Captain Rogers in the hopes to make it to the top of the ladder.

There was light conversation among the male agents and they all avoided Peggy because there was a common theme that she didn't belong there as an agent. She stood in silence sharing glances with Steve who was waiting at the head of the conference room. Thank God Steve was here or else she might've lost her mind right about now. Once Dooley was sure that everyone he called in was present, he closed the door so everything can get started. Everyone got silent as Dooley made it to the head of the room to stand next to Steve. Dooley spoke up first, "Listen up!" he gestured his hand to Steve, "This is Captain Rogers of the Army. He is Captain ROGERS to you and not Captain America. Show him the respect he deserves" He nodded at Steve then took a step back, "It's all your sir."

Steve nodded then took a step forward, "As you know the war is officially over. But not for us, Hydra is still out there and they still pose a threat to innocent lives everywhere." Everyone nodded in agreement. Steve spoke in his command voice, "For months you all have been tracking the movements of all Hydra remnants, and now is time for us to take the intel you have gathered and finally put an end to Hydra." Every single person in the room understood and felt motivated to finally rid the world of Hydra. Steve nodded, "Due to the increased activity of Hydra in Austria, my team and the BRT are heading back there way ahead of schedule. Instead of deploying next week, we deploy tonight at 1900." He looked at Dooley then back at the agents in front of him, "Agent Carter will be accompany us as the SSR liaison for the deployment." Peggy smiled confidently to herself.

The men looked at each other, confused of what just happened. They couldn't believe that Captain Rogers would choose a woman to go on a field op. like this. They all thought that an Army taskforce that needs an SSR liaison requires a man with experience. Thompson spoke up defiantly, "Sir, if I may…" Peggy was actually the most experienced agent in the room in terms of fighting Hydra. She was the SSR agent attached to Steve during his combat tours against Hydra, she knows way more about Hydra than anyone else in the room. She was the obvious choice.

Steve shook his head then stared sternly at Thompson, "The decision is been made." Thompson nodded and didn't say thing after. Steve spoke up again, "For the rest of you…" He looked at Dooley, "Chief, you got it."

Dooley nodded then stepped forward as Steve stepped back, "The rest of us will ensure Hydra doesn't spring up again anywhere else during and after Captain Rogers' raid in Austria." He looked at his agents, "We will maintain secrecy and if need be eliminate any Hydra threat with extreme prejudice and completely destroy them and ensure that they never come back again." Everyone nodded confidently. Dooley started to walk to the door, "That is all gentlemen… and lady." Peggy nodded.

Everyone but Peggy and Steve walked out of the conference room. The male agents were obviously feeling a blow to their ego when Steve told them that Peggy was being deployed as the SSR liaison. The men all mumbled to themselves as they left. When Peggy and Steve were the only two in the room, Steve closed the distance between them and hugged her in a loving embrace. He kissed her on the cheek then let go, "Probably should get ready." They weren't trying to be too intimate because they are in the workplace right now.

Peggy smiled and caressed Steve's arm, "I will." She looked at the door, "I forgot you said you were going to leave early today."

Steve gave a small laugh, "Yeah. Sorry."

Peggy smiled at him lovingly, "I just like waking up to you darling."

Steve led the way out of the conference room maintaining a little distance from Peggy to keep up the professionalism in the office. "Once more into the breach." He said with a straight face.

Peggy nodded, "I can't wait till Hydra is finally gone." Steve nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Fall 1945**

The taskforce landed in Germany on September and immediately the taskforce traveled across the border into Austria by truck following the trail of Hydra. The taskforce serves under the cover as an Army occupying force posed to maintain peace in former Nazi territory. In early October the taskforce met a stronghold of Hydra forces in Northwestern Austria hidden away in a small village, Hydra retreated and put up strong resistance as guerillas in the mountainous countryside. For seventeen days the taskforce battled Hydra on the mountains, but then on the seventeenth day all Hydra resistance on the mountainside surrendered. Thanks to Captain Rogers, Agent Carter, and the Howling Commandos, the BRT casualties were minimal with only a handful of killed in action. The taskforce continued progress into Austria following the trail of Hydra. Multiple towns and villages are happy to help the taskforce eliminate Hydra and point them in the right direction. For the rest of October, the taskforce destroyed multiple Hydra bases and outposts, experiencing little to no resistance. It seems the majority of Hydra resistance was in that stronghold in Northwestern Austria. Now, reports show one last stronghold with a high value target with a kill/capture order on his head within it.

 **Eintracht, Austria, Base of the Alps, November 1945**

Next to a small humble Austrian village, a long vehicle column sat idly on the side of the road in the cold Austrian mountain snow. The village had many small one to two story houses, a single church with a bell tower at the center, barns for farms in the out skirts, and even a market place near the center. It was normally a very calm and peaceful town, but the war changed the attitude of people. Peggy had a Thompson submachine gun slung over her right shoulder and wore a thick leather jacket, utility belt around her waist that carried her ammunition and first aid kit, OD green cargo pants, and combat boots with a knife tied to her right boot. She leaned against the lead jeep with her arms crossed, trying to keep warm in the snowy countryside at the base of the Alps. The rest of the commandos were in front of her at the tree line circling a fire pit they made with matches and gasoline. They wore their standard gear but with winter clothing so they don't freeze to death. She turned to her right and saw the other soldiers doing the same thing with fire pits to stay warm. Peggy turned around and looked at the village. She rubbed her hands then blew warm air into them to keep herself warm. She wondered how long Colonel Phillips and Steve will be gone, since they left nearly two hours ago. She shivered and turned back around to watch the warm fire. Any other Austrian day that wasn't in the fall or winter she would probably think this place was beautiful and even quite romantic since Steve is here, but not right now.

Dugan turned around and looked at the freezing Agent Carter and called out, "Agent Carter! Quit freezing you're tail off out there and join the fire!" He laughed, "They've been in there for hours, I don't expect them to come out any time soon."

Peggy shook her head, "The radio is over here." That's why she's next to the command jeep in the first place because she's monitoring the radio for any incoming important calls.

Jim turned to face her too, "The radio isn't going anywhere Agent Carter." He shifted his shoulder to better position his own unit radio on his back.

Peggy smiled, "True enough." She slowly made her way to the commandos shivering her teeth off. She got to the fire and got close, fully enjoying the warmth. She smiled at the commandos, "Thank you gentlemen."

Jim smiled, "Anything for Captain America's girl." Everyone including Peggy gave him a death stare. Jim loves to crack jokes, but this is the first time he has ever mentioned that statement he saw from the American headlines. He didn't catch on, "What? I was kidding?"

Peggy shook her head, "Not him too."

Jim raised his shoulders, "What? I don't get it?"

Dugan laughed, "Don't worry, when she castrates you I'll tell you."

Gabe laughed, "I'd pay good bucks to see that." He spoke in French to Jacques Dernier but made it a little lengthy causing the group to stare at them. Jacques laughed loudly and slapped his knee. Gabe smiled, "I told him in detail." Everyone laughed except Jim who was fearing for his life.

James chuckled, "I'll watch it too as long as it's not during tea time."

Dugan shook his head, "You English people man… I don't get you guys at all, tea is so…" He saw Peggy looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Dugan shut his mouth for a second then spoke up again, "I love the English…" Peggy nodded with a victorious smile.

"I'd pay to see Agent Carter castrate Dugan though." Said Jim. Everyone laughed agreeing with Jim.

James changed the subject and asked curiously, "So Agent Carter… you and Captain Rogers." Peggy raised a brow signaling him to go on, "if you don't mind me asking what brought you and him to…" He was cut off when Steve called his team.

"Alright fellas, form a school circle!" Behind the Jeep stood Steve wearing his stars and stripe iconic uniform, with his iconic shield on his back, and his helmet in his hand. Next to Steve stood Colonel Phillips wearing his helmet and thick green trench coat. Peggy and the team circled up around the jeep, all freezing their heads off in the cold. Steve nodded in understanding then took out his map and compass, "Let's keep this brief so we can get inside." Peggy smiled as she saw her picture still in his compass. That always brought good chills down her spine. Steve nodded and pointed at a point on the map, "Alright, the mayor of the village confirmed our reports of the last Hydra base that is located six miles East of here at the base of the Alps." He then pointed to the mountains, "The mayor also says the base is well defended, so we need to use the element of surprise on this one. So we'll attack the base first thing in the morning." He looked at his team, "The mayor is allowing us to sleep in the church and the barn as long as we promise to destroy that base." Everyone chuckled.

Jim raised an eyebrow and whistled, "Who doesn't hate Hydra?" He said jokingly.

Colonel Phillips spoke up, "Hydra has been raiding this village for supplies for years. They've put down a world of hurt on these poor people." He nodded, "So we'll light a fire under their ass and kick them out of this world forever."

Peggy shook her head, "It'll be nice to finally get rid of them."

Phillips nodded, "I couldn't agree more." He looked to his're troops in the cold, "Agent Carter, get our boys into the barn and church. Tell them we settling down here for the night."

Peggy nodded, "Yes sir." She turned and walked off to bark orders at the freezing grunts.

* * *

 **Church**

Majority of the BRT was able to squeeze into the barn while the rest and the commandos and Colonel Phillips got the church. It was now dark outside and the temperature was far below freezing, luckily the barn and church were super warm. Steve already planned the attack for the next morning, only having the Howling Commandos including Peggy to attack the stronghold itself while the rest of the BRT staged at this village and await for Steve's orders. He didn't want to risk the lives of the other soldiers because the war already had an expensive price tag. He and the Colonel both agree that the small team can secure the stronghold alone. The team has done crazier things, so this is a cakewalk to them.

In the dimly lit church, Peggy was asleep leaning her body against Steve's and resting her head on his shoulder, with an OD green army blanket wrapped around her in a long church pew. Steve was wide-awake with his arm wrapped around Peggy's sleeping form. He was quietly conversing with his fellow commandos who shared the same pew as him and the pew behind him. Steve laughed quietly to make sure he didn't wake up his girlfriend, "So yeah. That's the beginning of Captain America."

Dugan who sat next to Steve, shook his head, "I still don't believe you were ever below six feet. Skinnier I might believe but still can't believe you were that skinny." He laughed, "You told us the story before but it still confuses the hell out of me." Everyone laughed quietly.

Gabe who sat behind Steve asked curiously, "So you've been together for about…"

Steve shrugged, "About five or so months. I think." He chuckled, "Everything just blurred together."

Dugan laughed, "Do I hear wedding bells? We're in a church after all." Steve shook his head.

Gabe slapped Dugan in the back of the head, "Don't rush them."

Steve laughed, "It's alright. I actually…"

Jim woke up from under his jacket at the far end of Steve's pew, "I heard a wedding! Who's getting married!" He yelled. Steve looked at Peggy quickly, fully knowing she's a light sleeper. She shifted in his grip then rested her head on his chest instead of his shoulder. She looked like she was still asleep. Steve sighed in relief then scanned the church to see if Jim woke up anyone, especially the Colonel. So far no one looked like they were up. Only some of the commandos were.

James who was sleeping next to Jim got up and hit Jim in the face with his beret, "Jim will you shut up, people are trying to sleep?"

Steve smiled, "James is right. Get some sleep, we got a war to finish."

Gabe asked curiously, "Now I'm curious, are you thinking about it at least?"

Dugan tipped his Bollinger hat down over his eyes, "Now look who's rushing them."

Steve smiled, "It's okay fellas." He looked back at Gabe, "I've thought about it and thought about it some more. And I want to…" He looked down at Peggy and smiled, "She's everything." Gabe smiled. Steve looked at Gabe, "Not a word to anyone alright?"

Gabe smiled, "Not a word sir."

Dugan chuckled with his eyes closed, "Captain America is a big softie."

Steve shook his head as he leaned his head back he said, "Can you slap him for me Gabe?" He closed his eyes and heard a slap echo in the church, "Thank you Gabe."

Peggy opened her eyes slightly and smiled against Steve's chest. She was in fact up this whole time and heard every word. She is a light sleeper after all…

* * *

It's early morning in the serene mountains of the alps and thick fog rolled in and blanketed the base of the mountains. Everything was calm except the shadowy figuring running in the fog. Steve broke the serenity as he sprinted alone through the dense forest and snow with his shield on his back.

Peggy and the rest of the commandos were maintaining a perimeter in a ditch next to a couple of thick trees in the snow. Their weapons pointed in every direction and their heads on a swivel looking for the enemy in the thick fog. Peggy breathed the cold air and adjusted her Thompson submachine gun against her shoulder while she was crouched in the ditch behind a tree. Jim lowered his M3 submachine gun then spoke softly to the group, "Where the Captain? He's been gone for a while."

Peggy continued to scan the fog ahead of her, "He'll be here. He needed to scout the enemy base."

James trained his Sten mk2 submachine gun at a shadowy figure approaching them in the dense fog, "Someone is coming. It might be the Captain." Dugan trained his Winchester model 12-trench gun at the shadowy figure as well.

A familiar voice called out to the group yelling the password, "Victor, Victor!" A word that a thick German non-English speaking individual will have trouble saying.

The team rested at ease as they recognized the voice. Steve's iconic stars and stripe uniform emerged from the fog as he sprinted toward them. He rolled into the ditch quickly then crouched in the center, "Alright I scouted the base from every angle I could." The team gathered around him. Steve pointed to Jacques and Gabe, "Gabe, Jacques, post security." Gabe nodded and repositioned his .30 caliber machine gun to the direction of the stronghold. Jacques moved extra .30 ca. Ammunition next to Gabe and took up a firing position next to him. Steve nodded, "Good news first, we can use the fog to mask our approach to the stronghold and surprise them." He drew a terrain model in the dirt patch at his feet that wasn't covered with snow. He drew a large square with smaller squares in the corners, "I couldn't get a good look into the base but I know that there are two Hydra guards in each tower." He pointed to the corners then looked at his team, "The stronghold is essentially a concrete complex with tall walls. Expect bunkers." He looked at Jim, "The iron gate looked like it can only be opened from the inside, so Jim we need an explosive."

Jim nodded, "You got it."

Steve looked at the rest of the team, "I'll take out the guards in the towers that over look the gate. Once Jim blows the gate, go in and stay low. Remember we need General Reinhardt alive, so he's off limits." Everyone looked at Dugan.

Dugan raised an eyebrow, "Why is everyone looking at me?"

Steve smiled, "When we're done here, Jim will call the Colonel and the trucks with the BRT will do the rest." He nodded confidently, "Lets go." Everyone got up and walked out of the ditch.

Steve took Peggy's arm, "Peggy, you're in charge once we're in."

She smiled, "got it."

Steve grabbed his shield and drew his pistol then started running. His team following close behind.

* * *

 **Hydra stronghold**

Hydra troops were quickly clearing house in all the concrete buildings and subterranean bunkers trying to escape the American pursuit and not turn over any important technology and documents to them. It was a chaotic scene as Hydra soldiers quickly loaded their trucks with everything from weapons to artifacts. It was a cacophony of yelling in German and the sound of truck engines sitting idle.

General Reinhardt wearing his all black Hydra dress uniform, cleaned his circular glasses while walking toward one of the trucks. He put his glasses back on and spoke to his executive officer, "Herr Reinhardt…I-I fear Schmidt…"

Reinhardt shook his head, "Oh, there is no worry to fear the Red Skull. He's dead. However his vision is not. The work Hydra has done will move on." He nodded, "The Americans are soon approaching. Where is the obelisk?" He said calmly.

The executive officer nodded, "They're bringing it out now."

Reinhardt immediately spoke with his eyebrows raised, "Carefully I hope." The executive officer nodded nervously as he saw a stoic Hydra soldier walk out with the silver obelisk on a small wooden plank. The soldier handed it to Reinhardt then left, the General smiled as he observed the obelisk.

The Executive officer crossed his hands behind his back, "I don't understand Herr Reinhardt. I thought this stronghold stockpile only held artifacts."

Reinhardt didn't take his eyes off the obelisk, "Not everything we dug out of the ground were antiques my friend." He smiled, "Some of these things are quite…advanced."

The officer looked at blackened rotting bodies, "Is this the reason these men…"

Reinhardt smiled, "Ja. The Red Skull said this may hold the answer to death…itself." He smiled evilly. Suddenly there was metallic bangs followed by four Hydra guards falling from the guard towers. Reinhardt saw a circular object tumbling to the outside of the compound. He said angrily, "Captain America…"

Before anyone could do anything or say anything else, there was a large explosion that blew apart the main gate, throwing multiple Hydra soldiers to the ground. As the smoke cleared, Reinhardt saw a woman with a submachine gun accompanied by five heavily armed soldiers walk into the compound.

Peggy walked in the front of the formation of commandos with her Thompson submachine gun trained at Reinhardt's head. She had a very cold and serious look on her face as she closed in to the General. A Hydra soldier quickly tried to draw his weapon on Peggy but Dugan immediately blasted him in the chest with his trench gun. He said confidently, "I give them an 'A' for effort." The group stopped in the middle of the compound with their weapons trained at the General and surrounding Hydra soldiers.

Jim nodded, "Guten Morgen fellas, no sudden moves or we'll tie a blasting cap to your…" He looked at Dugan while keeping his weapon pointed at Reinhardt, "Hey, Dugan what's the German word for nuts?"

Dugan smiled and cocked his trench gun, "I don't know Jim, but if you tie a blasting cap to them, I'm sure they'll tell you."

Peggy didn't break her cold stare at Reinhardt and commanded, "Put it down." Reinhardt didn't listen. Peggy put her finger on the trigger and said sternly, "Now."

Reinhardt shook his head then slowly put the Obelisk on the ground. Then defiantly said as he stood up, "A pleasant surprise, Captain America's girlfriend comes to play." Peggy looked at him angrily then stepped forward, but Dugan came out of nowhere and punched him across the jaw.

Dugan looked at Peggy, "He had a very punch-able face." Peggy shook her head and spotted a pair of brass knuckles in his free hand.

Peggy announced, "these assets are now under the protection of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, they'll be relocated and hidden out of sight indefinitely." Reinhardt got up with a angry look. Peggy turned to Jim, "Call it in." Jim nodded and proceeded to relay communication to Colonel Phillips who was standing by the village.

Reinhardt shook his head, "Cut off one head, two more…"

Steve appeared behind him with his shield on his right arm and dragging a unconscious Hydra soldier with his left, "I've been making a habit of cutting them off." Reinhardt turned around and saw Captain America. Steve dropped the unconscious soldier on the ground, "Day by day…" Peggy smiled confidently.

Dugan took out handcuffs then put Reinhardt's arms behind his back and handcuffed him, "Say another stupid thing. Give me an excuse to punch you in the face again."

Reinhardt turned around to face Steve, "Oh poor Captain America." He shook his head, "You're just another puppet for the American…" Steve was done, he shield checked him in the face so hard that Reinhardt landed on the back of his head unconscious and about twenty feet away.

Jim looked down at the broken glasses that slid to his feet then crushed them with his boot. He looked at Peggy, "Colonel is on his way."

Steve nodded, "I'm going to patrol the forest for any escaped Hydra soldiers we might've missed." He looked at Peggy, "Peggy you're in charge." Peggy nodded. Steve kissed her on the cheek then ran out of the complex throwing his shield on his back.

Dugan looked at Reinhardt, "I think the Captain made the general shit himself." Peggy smiled and shook her head.

Jacques crouched over the unconscious body of Reinhardt then shook his head and yelled in French. Gabe laughed, "He said, it smells like it." The rest of the Hydra soldiers had their hands up and were obviously scared shitless.

Within forty-five minutes the command jeep with Colonel Phillips riding the passenger seat pulled into the compound, while the rest of the trucks parked outside and deployed the rest of the BRT. The colonel smiled and got out of the jeep and approached Peggy, "Good work Agent Carter."

Peggy smiled and saluted, "Thank you sir."

The colonel looked around, "Where's Captain Rogers."

Dugan gestured his head to the gate, "He took off to patrol the surrounding forest in search of any Hydra stragglers."

Colonel nodded, "That's good." He walked past the commandos and looked at all the boxes, crates, and the obelisk and said, "Lets pack it up." The commandos nodded and broke off to get things secured. The Colonel strolled over to Reinhardt and looked down at him. Reinhardt slowly woke up and saw the Colonel staring at him with an eyebrow raised. The Colonel said plainly, "Good morning sunshine."

Everything was sealed into crates, locked, tagged, and photographed. Every available soldier and personnel had something to do, if you weren't handling the objects you were guarding the prisoners or questioning them. Peggy strolled through the compound supervising the requisition of the assets. Dugan walked up next to her, "What is all this stuff anyway?"

Peggy walked with Dugan to Jim who was handling the obelisk with care, "Dangerous things." She nodded to the obelisk where Jim was placing it in a crate with tongs, "And we must never touch that. Ever." She looked at Dugan, "Right now we have to secure everything and take it out of the area. Mr. Stark is planning to go through it tonight." Peggy looked at the gate and said plainly, "This is the last Hydra base we know of. That's it, they're finally beaten."

Dugan nodded at her, "You don't sound very excited. The Captain is back and Hydra is done for, what's not to like?"

Peggy shook her head, "I'm happy with Steve, but we can't just get rid of these things. They need to be boxed up and supervised constantly. We need a permanent unit during peace time."

Jim sealed the obelisk in a metal crate, "Keep funky technology contained."

Peggy nodded, "And watch over people like Stark toying with it."

* * *

Everything was finally being loaded into the trucks signaling the end of this prolonged operation. Jim and a couple BRT combat engineers are finishing the wiring of explosives to destroy the compound. Peggy was leaning on the command jeep that was now outside the compound, she felt a friendly pat on the back and she saw the Colonel looking at her with a small smile. The Colonel nodded, "We're almost done here."

Peggy gave a small smile, "You're newest best friend say anything?"

Colonel shook his head, "Other than the typical Hydra catch phrase. He didn't say much." He nodded at her, "Captain Rogers return yet?"

Peggy shook her head, "Not yet." She wasn't getting worried, she just wanted to know where he was.

The Colonel shrugged, "Hope he get here soon, we're almost done."

Peggy looked to her right and saw Steve running through the trees toward them, she smiled, "Found him." The Colonel turned around and saw him approaching quickly.

Steve stopped by the jeep and checked in, "No stragglers for miles. Couldn't find anyone, so we're good to go."

The Colonel nodded, "That's good. We're just about done here. Pack it up." Then he walked off to check in with the others.

Steve nodded, "Yes sir." He then looked to Peggy and gave her a warm and loving smile."

Peggy smiled back and caressed his arm then quickly withdrew, "Darling, why are you so cold?"

Steve chuckled, "Thought I saw something going up the mountains, so I followed." He shrugged, "turned out to be nothing. But, couldn't beat the view." He looked at Peggy lovingly, "Wish you were up there."

Peggy put her hand on his arm again not minding the cold, "Wish I could've joined you then."

The taskforce finally left the compound a little after noon. The base was destroyed, and the artifacts and prisoners are transported to Harris Army Air Force Base located in a valley near the border that is adjacent to route 45. After hours of driving the taskforce finally arrived at Harris, and immediately secured the artifacts for transport back to the states and secured all the prisoners inside a ring of barbwire. After business was finished the Colonel allowed the taskforce to have the evening off since the taskforce is slated to make the long trip back to the states the next morning.

Luckily the November weather in the valley isn't as cruel as it was near the alps, it's cold but no snow unlike the mountains. The trees and plants still maintained color in a variety of spectrums, presenting a beautiful mosaic of colors around the valley.

* * *

 **Hill Tops, Austrian Valley**

Steve walked arm in arm with Peggy up a small hill that gave quite a good view the valley, quite a distance from the airfield. He wore his Captain America uniform with his shield on his back, but his helmet was back at the base. Peggy still wore her brown leather jacket, OD green cargo pants, and black combat boots. They walked slowly to the top of the hill in medium height grass, to a stunning view of the village below, and the surrounding mountains of the valley. It's a very beautiful and serene scene. As the couple walked, the cool wind blew calmly through the grass giving a pleasant sound as the ocean of grass waved back and forth. It almost gave Steve the impression that the war didn't even exist here.

Steve was happy that this beautiful country was spared the heavy destruction of the rest of Europe. He was also happy that he got some time off here in this beautiful country with the one and only Agent Carter. He felt Peggy tighten her grip on his hand and arm, he looked down at her and smiled. Peggy kissed him tenderly, "It's a beautiful country isn't it Darling?"

Steve nodded, "very beautiful." He wrapped his arm around Peggy and held her close, she placed a hand on his chest and smiled. He continued, "I'm glad this country was spared the massive destruction of the rest of Europe."

Peggy nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked, "Yeah."

They made it to the top, Steve stopped and turned to face the valley, Peggy smiled at him lovingly also enjoying the view of the snow covered mountains in the distance. Steve smiled happily at the scenery, happy to have this time off in this beautiful country with Peggy. Everything was perfect. but there was one thing wrong to Peggy… she felt Steve trembling. Something wasn't right to her.

There was something wrong to Peggy, she felt Steve trembling in her grasp. She looked up at Steve who was still staring out at the mountains. She asked, "you okay Darling?" She rubbed his chest lovingly.

Steve nodded, "Yeah."

Peggy sensed his hesitation, she gripped his frame lovingly, "Darling… I know when something is bothering you."

Steve shook his head, "Nothing is bothering me." He looked down at her, "I'm just nervous." He wasn't lying.

Peggy looked at him curiously, "about what Darling?"

Steve nodded to the Alps, "Peggy…I wasn't patrolling the forest earlier..." Peggy looked at him with confusion. He looked at Peggy then extracted himself from her grip making Peggy even more confused. He breathed steadily and looked down at his feet.

Peggy looked at him confused, "Darling." She knew something is wrong, but couldn't understand what.

Steve smiled and nodded to the valley changing the subject, "See this beautiful country Peggy?" He paused, "This view…is perfect."

Peggy smiled warmly agreeing, "Yes it is." She still was concerned about Steve, but she couldn't help enjoying the view.

Steve stared out to the serene landscape, "Can you see the future?"

Peggy smiled at the scenery, "With no war, it'll be a whole new world…" She enjoyed the breeze and view for a moment then heard Steve move. She turned her head and saw Steve kneeling on one knee holding up a diamond ring. Her jaw dropped, she took a step back and covered her mouth.

Steve was down on one knee with the ring presented to Peggy, he smiled warmly, "would you like to see the future with me?" He paused then said softly, "Margaret 'Peggy' Carter, will you marry me?"

Peggy was literally speechless with the biggest smile on Earth. She finally spoke up happily, "Yes. Yes! Steve Rogers, I will marry you."

Steve stood up and gently placed the diamond right on her left ring finger. He looked at her lovingly, "I love you. When I'm with you, I become more than, so be with me for today, tomorrow…" He laughed, "Forever."

Peggy rushed in and kissed him passionately. After a brief passionate frenzy on the hill, Peggy broke off the kiss and smiled, "You won't be alone. Not ever." She kissed him again, "I love you." They held each other in an embrace.

Steve smiled then reached into his pocket and took out a small white flower. He held it up to Peggy, "This is Edelweiss." He smiled warmly at her, "I was getting this small little flower in the mountains when I said I was patrolling." Peggy smiled at the small white flower. Steve took Peggy's hand then placed the flower in the palm of her hand, "People of Austria say that giving this flower as a gift to a loved on is a promise of dedication."

Peggy smiled, "It's beautiful Darling."

Steve caressed her cheek, "I love you, Margaret Carter."

Peggy kissed him tenderly, "I love you too, Captain Steven Rogers."

"This isn't too fast for you?"

Peggy shook her head, "Darling, you almost died and we almost never got this chance. This is obviously not too fast considering that we might have never gotten here." She smiled, "Besides darling, we've been together for months already. This is perfect." Steve smiled then kissed her tenderly with a beautiful scene around them.

* * *

 **OD=Olive Drab**

 **Eintracht is a fictional village I made up. '**

 **Used scenes from Marvel Agents of SHIELD**

 **Guten Morgen replaced Guten Tag**

 **There you have it. Proposal!**

 **It's the 1940s, people didn't waste time then.**


	6. Chapter 5: Now is Not The End Part 1

**Chapter 5 Now is Not the End part 1**

I don't own Captain America or Agent Carter or anything Marvel.

Chapter involves most of Peggy from the Episode: Now is Not the End

 **1946**

It's been roughly five months since the official end of the war, and the world is slowly but surely rebuilding with. Many of the veterans of the war returned home and got back into ordinary life fairly quickly, taking jobs once occupied by women during the war. They replaced the more experienced women from their roles leaving them to return back to the social norms of the past for women. But overall the country and the world is back in peace. But the peace is covering the new battle between democracy and communism. Blanketed by the rejuvenated peace, the United States stands ready to oppose any communist influence from the Soviet Union in all corners of the globe. The two countries are formed as the world's dominant super powers and are readying themselves to square off for any future conflict. The shadow war of spy versus spy makes the rest of the world its battlefield. Old enemies become new friends and old friends become new enemies.

For the still newly engaged couple of little over two months, things are overall perfect to them in terms of their love and private life. Steve and Peggy are virtually inseparable during the evenings and nights, and on weekends when neither of them are working. The large diamond engagement ring rarely leaves Peggy's finger, and if she's not wearing it, then it will be very close by. Peggy has yet to ask Steve where he got the money to buy such a beautiful ring, she always forgets to ask because Steve always manages to impress her, and when she doesn't think she can fall any more deeper in love with him Steve proves her wrong. For example, every time Steve makes it home before Peggy he makes dinner for her, and cleans up everything after she eats, which speaks volumes to her. The couple even spent their first Thanksgiving and Christmas together without being disturbed by work. Overall they are living the life.

Another upside is that the happily engaged couple was able to keep their engagement a secret for the most part. Only one who knows so far is Colonel Phillips because he is the closest thing they have to a father figure. The calm stoic Colonel would probably murder them if they didn't tell him regardless of Steve being a super soldier. Not even the Howling Commandos know because more than half of them will blow it up and tell the world. Neither Peggy nor Steve was willing to disclose their engagement to the world. Steve is already a public figure, but Peggy becoming a public figure might jeopardize her work and chances of proving her self to the men of the SSR. Plus the press would go ballistic if they found out about the engagement. The country would talk about it and there wouldn't be any form of privacy for them, although Peggy's boss and coworkers connected the dots and know of her and Steve's relationship. After a few meetings with Dooley, he reluctantly decided to let it slide, even to the point of having plausible deniability and ensuring to keep it off SSR records. This knowledge just gives the men of the New York City SSR branch including Dooley more things to annoy Peggy with, but not even the SSR knows of their engagement. They may know their relationship, but they don't know about their engagement. That knowledge would change everything for her. Captain America and Peggy quickly became America's couple directly after the war even though the country has no idea who Peggy is. The press simply just label her, "The mystery brunette" and they write articles such as, "Captain Rogers with his beautiful mystery brunette". The press tried getting her name but was faced with no responses and dozens of fake names, so they resorted to calling her "The mystery brunette".

Luckily for Peggy her engagement to Steve isn't public knowledge. There were rumors and whispering when she showed up to work with an engagement ring, but not many people actually confronted her about it. She relies on the story of the ring belonging to her mother and she wears it for good luck, the story is quick to diffuse speculation. Agent Thompson and Krzeminski talked to her and made fun of her about her relationship, but Peggy was quick to shoot their testosterone levels down with a slick response. Both of those male agents despise her greatly. But, even with the stunning endorsement from decorated Army officers such as Colonel Phillips and Captain Rogers, Peggy's administrative desk role hasn't changed. This didn't faze her as she plans to continue her push for more field ops.

With the war fully over the military has cut back in personnel including the recently formed and limited combat tested Battalion Raiding Team. The BRT went from full strength of 350 soldiers to 150. It's post war, military life isn't as appealing as it was during the fighting ironically. Luckily, the Army still has all the Howling Commandos. The foreigners of the group such as Jacques Dernier and James Montgomery Falsworth both agreed to stay in country and even set up permanent residence thanks to Colonel Phillips and Steve. But, now the SSR is an independent government agency outside of the United States Army, sanctioned by President Truman. Instead the Army will assist the SSR in any operation needed through Camp Lehigh. Colonel Phillips is now given the responsibility of running the base, maintaining combat effectiveness of all combat troops, and close communication and rapid deployment with the SSR. The first thing the Colonel did was making Steve the official Army adjutant to the SSR in New York City. Though Steve still maintained responsibility of his commandos, but now he and his commandos are the heavy muscle for the SSR.

For Howard Stark, his life was crumbling underneath him recently. First someone stole his very dangerous inventions, and secondly the United States Congress has him in federal trials to see if he is a traitor for selling weapons and dangerous technology to the enemy. Stark is being framed, he would never sell weapons to the enemy, but so far it can go either way for him and he's handling it in his usual way. With comedy. Captain Steven Rogers was brought to the hearing with Colonel Philip on the second day of trials, and their testimony did little to help Stark surprisingly. The politicians didn't care if he had the war hero as a friend, they only cared about the stolen weapons and technology. He has to show up for another day of testimony since Congress refuses to be convinced by the truth.

* * *

 **Mid January 1946, Rogers/Carter Apartment**

Bright early morning in the city that never sleeps and the streets were already packed with people going to work. Back at the Rogers/Carter apartment, the newly engaged couple were just starting their day. An exposed Peggy slowly woke up on Steve's bare chest then yawned as she struggled to get awake. She looked lovingly at her fiancé then kissed his chest. She knew he was already up, "Good morning darling."

Steve turned his head to look at Peggy's beautiful face, "Good morning beautiful."

Peggy smiled then got on her elbows and kissed his lips, "I thought you would've gone already. Starting late today are you darling?"

Steve laughed, "Yeah kind of." He caressed her cheek, "You make it so hard on me."

Peggy laughed then rested her cheek against his chest again, "I try."

Steve caressed her bare shoulder and said softly, "I love you Peggy."

Peggy got up on her elbow again and stared at Steve lovingly, "I love you too." She leaned forward and kissed his lips again. She smiled lovingly, "Right partner."

Steve smiled and repeated, "Right partner." He caressed her cheek lovingly again.

He then looked over his shoulder to the clock, which showed 6AM. He sighed reluctantly then looked back at Peggy's beautiful face, "Got to get ready Peggy."

Peggy kissed his cheek, "me too."

Steve smiled, "I'll make breakfast." He kissed her lips again then removed the covers from his bare body and got up to retrieve his discarded clothes. He put on his grey sweatpants then walked out, Peggy watching him lovingly as he left. She laid down again holding the covers to her chest and smiled.

An hour later Peggy exited the bedroom wearing reserved make up, red lipstick, a light blue business blouse, dark blue business skirt, and had her matching business suit coat over her arm, she smiled as the pleasant smell of breakfast filled her nose. She walked to the kitchen table and hung her coat on the chair, "Mmm. Smells good Steve."

Steve wore his old SSR white training shirt and grey sweatpants in the kitchen as he finished cooking their meals. He placed the last sausage links onto the plates then grabbed the two plates, and brought it to the table. Peggy sat down smiling at the pleasant breakfast as Steve went back to get the last couple of things to bring back to the table. An assortment of scrambled eggs with cheese, whole-wheat toast, bacon, sausage, fruits, orange juice, and tea for Peggy. Steve sat down next to his lovely fiancé and smiled, "bon appétit"

Peggy smiled and took a sip of her tea, "You know darling." She put her cup down and started on her food.

Steve was already chowing down on his food and had his mouth full, so the only thing that he could muster was, "Mmm?"

Peggy swallowed her bite, "I was thinking."

Steve swallowed another bite, "Thinking about what?" He took a sip of his juice then smiled warmly.

Peggy smiled, "You."

Steve chuckled, "Hope it's good things."

"Oh always darling." She paused and smiled, "Thinking about you and our perfect day."

Steve chuckled, "Me too. I think about it all the time." He reached out and caressed her hand on the table, "We'll find the perfect day and perfect place. It'll be absolutely the best day of our lives."

Peggy smiled, "I'm with the love of my life. Everything's perfect. The rest is a bonus." She chuckled. Steve smiled then continued eating.

In no time they were done with breakfast and it was time for both of them to go to work. Steve quickly washed the dishes so he can get his gear together so he can get to Camp Lehigh. Peggy put her dark blue business coat on then grabbed her purse on the table. She strolled into the kitchen and kissed Steve on the cheek, "I'm going darling."

Steve finished up, "Me too." He turned around then quickly held her close and planted a long loving kiss on her lips.

Peggy chuckled, "careful darling. I might miss work."

Steve laughed then kissed her lips gently, "Mind if I take you out dancing this Friday night?"

Peggy smiled lovingly, "I'd love to go dancing Steve." She kissed his cheeks.

Steve chuckled, "Well… hate to kill the mood, but I got to stay at the base a little later than usual tonight."

Peggy nodded, "It's okay Steve. I'll eat dinner at the L&L Automat and talk with my friend to catch up." She kissed his lips again then took a step back, "See you tonight. I love you." She turned for the door.

Steve walked to the bedroom as she was leaving, "Say hi for me, I love you." He called out as she left. She waved as she closed the door. He went into their room and got his blue uniform utility cargo pants and dark brown combat boots on. He packed his Stars and Stripes uniform jacket and helmet into a US Army haversack canvas bag then strapped his shield to the back of it, then slung the bag onto his bag and left the room. He grabbed his motorcycle keys from the table and made his way out of their home to go to work for Uncle Sam.

Steve walked out of their apartment building with his gear on his back to his motorcycle that was parked next to the curb in front of him. Suddenly a little boy holding a silver trash can cover ran into him then fell on his butt. The kid's friends that were following him stopped behind him in shock as they suddenly realized who they ran into. Steve smiled and looked down at the kid then looked over at the trashcan lid that had Captain America's shield pattern painted on it. He laughed then picked the kid up off the ground then handed him his trashcan lid shield and said, "Here you go soldier."

The boy was a little brown haired kid with a little bit of freckles. He smiled and saluted him, "Thank you sir."

Steve smiled then returned the salute. He scanned the kids in front of them, in addition to the kid with the trashcan shield there were six other little boys holding wooden cut outs of guns, he figured that these kids were the Howling Commandos to the little Captain America in front of him. He chuckled, "Who's the bad guy?"

The little Captain America smiled, "We're tracking down Nazi's! We have to destroy the bad guys!"

Another kid who had blonde hair and was slightly bigger than the others spoke up, "We're the perfect soldiers!"

Steve kneeled down in front of them and signaled the kids to circle around him, which they excitedly did without hesitation. Steve smiled, "A brilliant and wise old man once told me." He pointed to the chest of the little kid with the shield, "Don't be the perfect soldier, but be a good man." He looked at the kids and smiled, "Do you know what that means?" All the kids were silent. Steve smiled, "It means, always do the right thing." He chuckles, "And you'll be a better soldier and a better person for doing that. Understand?" All the kids nodded excitedly. Steve stood up and saluted the kid with the shield, "Carry on sir." The kids all saluted then ran off excitedly, while whispering how awesome it was to meet Captain America in person.

Steve smiled warmly and got onto his motorcycle. He looked around and realized there were people staring at him with warm smiles on their faces. He looked down and smiled then started up his motorcycle.

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch**

Peggy walked into the office with her purse over her right shoulder and the day's newspaper tucked under her right armpit. She greeted Rose who let her into the elevator then went up to her office. She stepped out of the elevator and the colleagues that liked her greeted her, which she returned with a warm smile and a nod as she sat down at her desk. She put her purse down then placed the newspaper on her desk so she can prepare for the daily tedious administrative work she has been assigned to recently. She shook her head, even with the endorsement of high ranking Army officers, the SSR refuses to accept her as a field operative, unfortunately her relationship with Steve isn't helping her at all. She fiddled with her diamond engagement ring that was on her finger as she thought to herself. The SSR may not know of their engagement, but they know of her relationship with him and that's reason enough to believe she's only sleeping with the legendary war hero to try and climb the ladder. Which was obviously not true. She's still frustrated of the lack of fairness the men in the agency are treating her and the other women here, but she refuses to quit in the face of something so trivial.

Peggy was too busy in thought as she continued to fiddle with her ring that she didn't hear her friend and colleague lean against her desk. A thin brunette woman with few freckles, wearing neutral make up, white woman's business blouse, and black business skirt. Her name is Alana Jones. She smiled at her friend, "Peggy?"

Peggy shook her head then looked at her friend, "Oh. Sorry Alana. How are you?"

Alana chuckled, "busy fiddling with your mom's old ring?"

Peggy shrugged, "Yeah. I was just thinking." She spotted Agent Krzeminski looking at her with disdain from across the room. He broke eye contact and went back to what he was doing.

Alana shook her head, "Upset about the fact that we are leaving the saving the world to the men?"

Peggy smiled at her, "That's one of the things I'm thinking about."

"Thinking of Captain Rogers huh? I don't blame you." She chuckled, "Oh. By the way Peg, how are you and Rogers doing?" Alana said happily. She sighed in adoration of Steve, "He's so dreamy." She looked at her friend, "You're so lucky you got him!"

Peggy laughed, "I feel lucky. This almost didn't happen." She laughed again, "But, to answer your question, we're doing great. I would not change a single thing about us."

Alana smiled, "That's so sweet." She spotted the newspaper on the desk then changed the subject, "Hey Peg, that's rough going for Stark don't you think? I know you and him are close because of the war and Captain Rogers but..."

Peggy nodded then grabbed the newspaper and started to skim the article about another federal trial of Stark with the United States Congress, "Yeah it is. But there is no way Stark is a traitor. He may be a business man but he's still a patriot. I know him, he would never betray this country."

Alana nodded, "Yeah. Still pretty rough. These trials are taking away everything from him." She smiled at Peggy, "Well, I'll talk to you later Peg, it's time for me to get to work."

Peggy smiled, "See you later Alana." Alana left for her desk and Peggy started to get going on her daily reports and administrative tasks. She sighed. She couldn't complain too much because she has Steve, which he could've easily been taken away from her. She briefly thought about the moment before Steve plunged the plane into the artic ocean after the fight with Hydra in 1945. She shook her head, she hasn't thought of those painful times in so long. Steve is with her now, so she has no reason to remember those memories. She was brought back to reality when the alarm sounded around the office.

The alarm sounded off loudly and repeatedly throughout the entire office causing everyone to stand up and walk to the briefing room or to their respective areas. Peggy stood up and grabbed a note pad from her desk and was about to walk to the briefing room when Chief Dooley called her. He stepped out of his office buttoning his suit jacket, "Agent Carter, we just caught a red ball out of DC, all hands on deck." Peggy nodded and was about to continue her path to the briefing room but Dooley stepped in front of her. He looked and said plainly, "Meaning, go to the phones."

Peggy quickly picked up her phone and talked to Rose in the telephone switchboard room, "Rose, forward all calls to the briefing room." She hung up the phone once Rose confirmed her request, "Shall we?" Peggy walked off confidently into the briefing room. Dooley sighed and shook his head then followed her in.

After everyone in the briefing room finished watching a newsreel on the situation with Howard Stark, Dooley turned on the lights and raised the projector screen. Most of the agents were sitting at the briefing table and some including Peggy were standing in the back. Dooley leaned on his knuckles on the table, "So far six pieces turned up either on the black market or in the arsenals of enemy states. Including the Soviet Union." He banged a hand on the table, "He's been waffling on the hill, and he's treating this like a joke. Yesterday was the final day of hearings, Stark didn't show. We checked all his offices and all his houses, found nothing." Peggy shook her head and looked down. Dooley continued, "As of now Stark is not just in the Contempt of Congress, he's a fugitive of justice." He said plainly, "Find him, squeeze him till he loses his sense of humor." He looked at Thompson who was sitting in front of him on the left, "Thompson, you lead." Thompson was a rising star in the agency even though he was passed over for the deployment to Europe with the Commandos and the BRT.

Thompson closed the file in front of him, "Ground his planes and freeze his bank accounts." He shook his head, "This girl owes me a favor, I can…"

Peggy spoke up, "Sir may I object."

Dooley shot back quickly, "Why am I not surprised?" He motioned her to speak.

Peggy said plainly, "Sir, I knew Stark during the war, his help was invaluable." She looked around the room, "He may be many things but he's not a traitor."

Dooley shook his head, "We are all aware of your record…Agent." He leaned forward, "I'm sure being Captain America's….uh. Partner. Brought you in contact with all sorts of interesting people." He gave a slick smile. He knew all about Peggy and Captain Rogers relationship and frankly he didn't support it, but he didn't necessarily respect her just because she was with the legendary war hero. In fact like most of the men in the agency, they believe she's trying to sleep her way to the top by being with Captain America. Dooley shook his head, "The war is over, let the professionals decide who is worth going after." He put his hands in his pockets but before he left he looked at Peggy, "Find Stark alive. Or else the men on the hill will be forced to deploy Captain America to grab him for us." He smiled then left.

Krzeminski leaned to the agent next to him, "Sounds like Carter knew a lot of guys during the war." He chuckled and got his stuff together, "Can't blame Captain America though, flexibility and body like hers…wow." He stood up and chuckled as the rest of the agents started to get up. Peggy just looked at him with disdain. Krzeminski continued, "He just needs to teach Carter to learn how to shut her mouth."

Daniel Sousa looked at Agent Krzeminski with a hateful look, "What did you say Krzeminski?"

Krzeminski got his things together and said plainly at him, "Oh you're standing up for her now Sousa? Captain America might get jealous." He pointed at him, "You better hurry I don't have all day." Sousa just stared at him coldly. Krzeminski chuckled, "No? Okay." He turned and left laughing.

Sousa scooted his chair back and got his crutches then slowly stood up. He sighed then slowly wobbled around the table to the door. Peggy sighed and looked down then walked to the door. She looked at Sousa and said, "Agent Sousa. About what you just did…"

Sousa smiled and wobbled to her, "Don't worry about it I just…"

Peggy said plainly, "I wish you hadn't."

Sousa looked in the office, "You're an agent and they treat you like a secretary. I just wanted…" He shook his head.

Peggy continued, "And I'm grateful. I'm also more than capable handling whatever these adolescents throw at me." Sousa was about to speak. Peggy continued, "Don't mention Steve. I mean Captain Rogers. He believes in me and that's enough. I don't need the approval these adolescents behind a desk here."

Sousa nodded with a slight smile, "Yes Ma'am." He looked down at his feet, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Peggy smiled warmly, "That's another thing we have in common."

Thompson walked up to them, "Agent Carter… I know you're a little busy with your friend here, but these surveillance reports needs to be filed and you're really so much better at that kind of thing." He handed her a brown folder.

Peggy looked at him straight and said plainly, "And what kind of thing is that? The alphabet? I can teach you, lets start with words beginning with 'A'". She took the folder without breaking eye contact. Thompson just chuckled. Peggy continued, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get a hang of it eventually. You don't look that dumb."

Thompson laughed and stuck his hands in his pocket then turned around and left, "Thanks kid." He chuckled, "I don't know how Captain America puts up with you. Jesus."

Sousa just looked at him, "poor guy. I heard his personality got shot off in Iwo Jima." He began to wobble off.

Peggy chuckled, "Yet Steve fought through an army and cheated death, and he's still go-lucky and a gentleman."

Sousa turned to her, "He's a super solider Agent Carter."

Peggy smiled, "He's still a man. Good as any and better than most." Sousa and her shared a friendly smile.

* * *

 **Noon, Camp Lehigh**

Steve wearing his stars and stripe uniform entered Colonel Phillips' office after he finished some training routines with the commandos. Colonel Phillips was staring out of a window looking out to the drill field that had an American flag in the middle waving high above the ground on the flag pole. Steve centered himself six inches in front of the Colonel's desk in the position of attention and reported, "You wanted to see me Colonel?"

Colonel Phillips turned around, "Yes, thank you for coming in Rogers. Take a seat." He picked up a newspaper that was on a shelf next to him. Steve took a seat on one of the two chairs in front of the Colonel's desk. The Colonel walked over then gave Steve the newspaper while he leaned against his desk, "What do you think of this?"

Steve shook his head, "That this is crazy and the politicians are picking on him." He sighed, "Politicians trying to make a name for themselves. Stark is not a traitor."

Phillips nodded, "I agree with you there, but the government doesn't." He sighed then walked around the desk to his chair, "I got word from the President himself." Steve rose an eyebrow. Phillips sat on his chair, "He didn't show up for his latest hearing." Steve looked at him with both shock and surprise. The Colonel shook his head, "The men on the hill are ordering the SSR to bring in Stark…naturally you're name came up."

"What am I supposed to do?" Steve asked.

Phillips shook his head, "Nothing for now, but if the SSR fails to bring him in, in the time they are allowed…" He shrugged, "they're sending you to get him."

Steve sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Then looked up at the Colonel, "You know…we couldn't have beaten Hydra let alone the Nazi's without Stark right?"

Phillips nodded, "I know…" He shrugged, "You know…it wouldn't be a bad idea to go hunt for Stark yourself right now, but the government would frown upon it." He nodded with a slick smile.

Steve smiled slyly, "Yes sir." He understood the meaning of what the Colonel said.

* * *

 **Late Evening, Apartment**

Steve unlocked the door to their home and stepped into the dark apartment. He put his bag and shield down against the wall then tossed his motorcycle keys on the table. He decided not to turn on the lights to save power and money. His eyes can see a lot clearer in the dark than the average human so he didn't really mind. He smiled and called for Peggy as he rubbed his neck, "Peggy, I'm home." There was no response. He nodded understanding that Peggy was probably still out at dinner. He rolled his neck then went into their bedroom while he took off his jacket.

He removed his jacket then removed his tight shirt and placed them on the bed. He went to his side of the bed and turned on a single lamp on the night stand. He stretched his arms then approached the dresser to look at a photograph that was recently taken. In the dim light Steve could still see the details of the picture, it was taken in Austria after the final days of Hydra and right after they got engaged. He was holding Peggy in his arms in his stars and stripe uniform without the helmet while she wore her leather jacket and Army pants. They both were smiling widely. The photographer who took the photo promised not to send it up to the press and keep it private. Steve picked up the picture and rubbed his thumb over it as he happily remembered that moment.

* * *

 **L &L Automat **

Peggy sat alone in a booth reading another newspaper while drinking a cup of tea. Yet another story of Stark, but this time it was about his manhunt in three separate states. There was a picture of Steve in his dress uniform on the front page of the newspaper with the caption, "CAPTAIN AMERICA ALLY IN HOT WATER". Peggy sighed, she wants to help out Stark and prove his innocence and she is also hoping this doesn't explode and turn into a smear job on Steve. Her friend and waitress, Angie interrupted her thoughts.

Angie smiled as she looked over Peggy's shoulder, "I saw him in a USO once in Passaic." She refereed to the picture of Steve as she put her hand on her hip, "He's so perfect. You can eat him with a spoon." Peggy smiled slightly as she put the paper down.

Peggy smiled, "Yes, I understand he's quite something."

Angie playfully slapped her on the shoulder, "Well I certainly hope so! You're his girl for Pete's sake!" She laughed, "There are millions of women in this country who would love to be with him right now."

Peggy smiled and looked up at her, "Including you?"

Angie put her hands up, "Hey there English, I'm just saying it. I don't want to say anything more about this subject and risk your sharp reprisal." Peggy gave a small smile and sighed. Angie walked around to face her friend, "Everything okay English?" Angie's little nickname for Peggy.

Peggy nodded slightly, "Everything is fine." She fiddled with her ring, "Minus work."

Angie leaned on one hip, "Phone company giving you a hard time."

Peggy nodded as she continued to fiddle with her ring, "Just a little more than usual. It's just…" She paused then looked at Angie, "During the war I had a sense of purpose and responsibility. But, now I connect calls but never get a chance to make them. Do you know what I mean?"

Angie smiled, "Can your boyfriend help?"

Peggy smiled, "He always does, but this right now is just…"

Angie turned around and checked if anyone needed help in the restaurant. Once she was sure everyone was set, she took a seat in front of Peggy, "I had an audition today uptown." She leaned forward closer to Peggy, "Took three trains, got two bars into 'is you is or is you ain't' they gave me the hook…" She shrugged, "I guess I ain't. But we all got to pay our deals, even if it takes a while." She nodded at Peggy, "You got talent, its just a matter of time before Broadway calls."

Peggy raised an eyebrow, "Unfortunately I can't carry a tune."

Angie chuckled, "Doesn't matter if you got legs like yours." She laughed, "Just take it up with your boyfriend. I'm sure he'll agree."

Peggy smiled, "He would." There was a disruption from one of the people in the restaurant.

A clearly overweight man with a ever expanding waist line sat at a table wearing a suit. He said angrily, "Call this BLT? Where's the girl?" Peggy and Angie looked at him with disdain. Angie tapped her pen on her pad and shook her head. The man continued, "Oh I'm sorry, you don't work here anymore?"

Angie sighed, "Looks like I gotta go."

Peggy fiddled with her ring some more and asked plainly, "Is he a regular?"

Angie shook her head and said it straight, "A regular what I'm not allowed to say while I'm on the clock." She stood up, "I'll see you later. Say hi to Captain America for me." She chuckled, "And give him a kiss for me." She turned and left.

Peggy smiled then got up from her table to go grab a piece of dessert from the shelves on the wall. She sat back down at her table and placed her dessert next to her cup of tea and noticed something written on her napkin. The napkin read, "Meet in the alley in 5 minutes." Peggy's eyes quickly scanned her surroundings and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She got up and grabbed her things then headed to the door that lead to the alley. She opened up her purse and put her hand on the .45 pistol inside.

She pushed open the door to the alley and stepped out into the dimly lit alley way. A male English voice got her attention, "Ms. Carter!"

Peggy looked over to the direction of the voice and gripped her pistol in her purse, "I'm sorry do I know you?"

A mysterious tall white man walked from out of the shadows deep in the alley, "No, I don't believe we had the pleasure." He stopped right in front of her and looked at her, "You're coming with me." He said plainly.

Peggy quickly drew her pistol from her purse and pistol whipped him across the jaw then punched him in the nose. Suddenly she heard a car engine start and head lights shined into her eyes, almost blinding her. The car took off toward her. She drew her weapon and aimed steadily. The car got in range quickly thus causing Peggy to fire off two rounds into the front left tire of the car which made it veer to the right into a pile of boxes and crates. Peggy approached the car cautiously with her pistol trained on the driver's side. Her hand was steady as she approached the car but was surprised when the door swung open and exposed a very familiar face. Howard Stark.

Stark nodded apologetically, "I know. I should've called first." Peggy lowered her pistol in shock. Stark smiled, "Did you miss me?" Peggy was about to speak but Stark continued, "Don't worry about the car…it's a rental."

* * *

The car took off down the dimly lighted streets of New York City. Stark and Peggy were in the back seat talking while the man Peggy pistol whipped and punched in the face drove. Peggy looked at Stark who looked like he was in a mess, "They are calling you a traitor."

Stark shook his head, "And I'm calling it a setup." He sighed, "I have a vault…had. I mean. A basement in my office, super thick, lead lined, you name it. State of the art." He shook his head, "That's where I keep my bad babies."

Peggy raised a brow, "Bad babies?"

"inventions too dangerous for anyone. Including the government and my friends." He said plainly

Peggy leaned over to Stark, "Then why make them?"

Stark looked at her, "I can't help what I think of, but I can damn well control what I sell. At least I could until last month." The car turned a slight right down a dark path onto a bridge, farther from the tall skyline of New York City.

Peggy asked curiously, "What happened last month."

Stark looked at Peggy with a fond look in his eyes, "I was in Monaco…loved that place…and my advisor there…." Peggy raised a brow. He grew serious again, "When I got back, there was a hole in my vault that went all the way down to the sewer. Someone cleared me out, couple weeks later my bad babies start turning up on the black market."

Peggy asked, "But, why run and not tell the senate the truth and ask for their help?"

Stark shook his head, "Apparently me finding a giant hole in my vault wasn't clear enough to them." Peggy nodded slightly and said nothing. Stark looked at her seriously, "Really?"

Peggy leaned toward him, "I'm just considering all the angles, and it seems you have a lot of them."

"Now that's the Peggy Carter I need."

"For what?" She asked curiously.

He smiled, "To clear my name."

Peggy shot back in shock, "You can't be serious?"

"I try not to be, but sometimes it just slips out anyway." Peggy didn't break her expression. Stark shook his head, "Oh come on Peg, you know damn well I didn't do this, which means the SSR is looking for the wrong guy and I need to find the right guy." He sighed, "I need someone in the inside someone I can trust…" He looked at her, "And Peg, there's no one I trust more than you."

Peggy shook her head, "Howard…helping you prove you're not a traitor will make me a traitor. You do see the irony don't you?"

Stark shook his head, "Come on Peg, I know they aren't using you right over there. You want a mission that matters?" Peggy shook her head. He continued, "This is it. My technology, my inventions in the hands of some nut who wants to be the next Red Skull… you have no idea how bad that could be." Peggy shook her head again then looked down. Stark looked at her seriously, "Peggy…" She looked at him as he spoke, "If the SSR fails to take me in the time they are allocated…the federal government will send Captain Rogers after me." Peggy looked shocked. He kept going, "If you can't help me then I need him to help me. Rogers knows I'm innocent, he needs to know." He shook his head, "I'd prefer if you and him could work this out though…you take the SSR and he does…whatever the hell he does."

The car stopped then the driver turned off the lights at the dimly lit docks of New York City. Everyone got out of the car. The driver went around the car to open the trunk then pulled out a rectangular suitcase with a handle and handed it to Stark. Peggy asked curiously, "Where are you going?"

Stark started down a path toward a small brown boat tied to a wooden dock. Peggy following close by. Stark sighed, "Some of my babies are overseas right now. I'm going to pay them a visit." He put his bag in the boat then looked at Peggy, "And some are here in the city. That's where you and Captain Rogers come in." He got the boat ready, "Word is…one of the nasty ones is hitting the market in the next day or two."

Peggy asked curiously, "What is it?"

Stark stood up, "Just a piece of paper." Peggy looked confused. He sighed, "my formula for molecular Nitramene. Technically we're not even sure it works." He put his hands in his pockets and nodded, "But, lets face it. I invented it, so it works." He got out of the boat, "If that stuff ever got fabricated…"

Peggy said plainly, "Boom…"

Stark took her hand in his and felt a big ring on her finger, "Did you get engaged and I didn't know about it?" Peggy looked at him sternly. He nodded, "Right sorry. That much the size of your hand can level a city block…and I'm not talking about the short ones."

Peggy said plainly, "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

Stark smiled, "Absolutely." He looked up the path to the gentleman standing guard, "When you're not beating him up, that fellow up there is my butler, Edwin Jarvis." He patted her on the shoulder, "I assume Rogers is your fiancé?" Peggy nodded with a slight smile. Stark hugged her, "I owe you and your fiancé one." He then jumped into the boat and untied it from the dock. The engine started and Stark took off to the the dark waters.

Peggy shook her head with a smile, "Nice to see you too Howard." She turned around and went up the path to Stark's butler. She walked past Jarvis and said plainly, "Next time you approach a woman in a dark alley, you might want to introduce yourself first."

Jarvis rubbed his sore jaw and followed her and said in an English accent, "I shall remember that, providing that my concussion isn't to severe. Hopefully I don't need reconstructive surgery." They both stopped next to the car. Jarvis nodded courteously then handed her his card, "Should you ever need me, call anytime before nine."

Peggy asked all the right questions, "What happens at nine?"

Jarvis said plainly, "My wife and I go to bed." He nodded, "Eight o'clock Benny Goodman, nine o'clock bed."

Peggy smiled, "You're new to the espionage world aren't you?"

Jarvis leaned forward, "Far from it. Last summer I caught the cook taking the good spoons." He opened the back seat door for Peggy, "What now Ms. Carter?" Peggy looked at him with confusion, not understanding this man at all.

Peggy opened the passenger door, "Now I go home and get ready for work." She stepped into the car and closed the door. Jarvis didn't know what to do for a moment.

* * *

Jarvis dropped Peggy off at her apartment in no time at all. She approached the front door and was about to unlock it when she heard a very familiar tune playing in the apartment, "It's Been a Long, Long Time". She smiled knowing that Steve was waiting for her. She opened the door and stepped into the lighted apartment with the pleasant music filling her ears. She smiled then kicked off her heels and walked deeper into the apartment toward the kitchen. She spotted Steve in a tight white t-shirt and his grey sweat pants drawing on a piece of paper at the table. She smiled lovingly at him and leaned against the wall, "Hello Darling."

Steve recognized that beautiful sweet English voice and turned around to see Peggy smiling lovingly at him. He smiled, "Hey, worked later than me. How was work for you today?"

Peggy smiled and walked toward him, "Got tied up for a bit but overall same old same old." She leaned down to him and kissed him lovingly on the lips, "How was yours?" She took a seat to his left.

Steve shrugged, "Got some interesting news today after P.T."

Peggy chuckled, "I got some news too." She nodded, "You first."

Steve put down his pencil, "fair enough." He looked at the newspaper on the table, "You obviously know about Stark not showing up to his hearings."

She nodded, "Yeah, the SSR is being tasked to find him." The couple has no problem sharing things about work, even though it could be top secret. They trust each other enough that anything secret won't ever make it out between them.

Steve shrugged, "Colonel Phillips unofficially gave me an order to find him and clear his name before the SSR tracks him down." He chuckled, "Since I know you got the briefing, I want to know what the SSR is going to do."

Peggy shook her head, "They want to bring him back and face 'justice'" She sighed, "By any means necessary. They believe he's a traitor. I said my concerns and they obviously didn't listen."

Steve put a hand on her lap, "He's innocent."

Peggy smiled and caressed his hand with hers too, "I know darling." She sighed, "I actually met Howard earlier actually."

Steve looked shocked, "Wait really?"

Peggy nodded, "He's fine darling, minus the fact I almost killed him and his butler when they surprised me outside the diner."

Steve chuckled, "That's my girl."

She laughed then continued, "He's being framed because a lot of his deadly inventions have been stolen and are being sold on the black market and ending up in enemy hands." She shook her head, "He's leaving the country to track down some of his inventions overseas."

"What can we do?" Steve said seriously.

Peggy smiled at Steve, "He wants us to help clear his name." She chuckled, "…and invite him to our wedding when ever it takes place."

Steve chuckled, "We don't even have a venue." He and Peggy shared a loving look. He sighed, "so you're on board with this? Even though the SSR wants to take him in chains. If we're caught trying to aid him, our life is over before it begins."

Peggy gripped his hand in hers, "You know." Steve raised a brow. She smiled, "I know this amazing man who started as a nobody, but managed to become everything people only wished they could be. He may have changed physically, but he never lost his spark to do the right thing." She caressed his hand, "I think I'll follow what he does."

Steve smiled, "He sounds amazing."

Peggy giggled, "He's also very clueless with women." She leaned forward, "But I love him too much to care." She leaned all the way forward and planted a long kiss on his lips.

They broke off the kiss for air, Steve smiled at her, "You're so beautiful." She smiled. He laced his fingers with hers, "You know, those male agent that annoy you, they are just afraid." She held her warm smile as he continued, "They'll tell you, you're not strong enough, smart enough, or talented enough to do what you want to do." He gripped her hand, "Here's the thing. You can't ever give in to their fear, it's always there waiting for you. But, if you give in, it'll stop you from doing anything." He smiled, "You can do anything, no matter what race, sex, or creed. Just remember that when someone says you're not capable of something, or don't deserve something, or don't belong somewhere." He smiled, "Everyone is capable of greatness, including you, and the skinny me from way back when."

Peggy leaned forward again and kissed him, "you sure got a way with words darling." Steve smiled. She smiled, "It would be hundred times harder to live without you Steve."

"I'm sure, you'd figure it out without me."

Peggy kissed him again, "Wouldn't want to." They shared a loving look for a moment. She chuckled, "By the way, Stark leant us the use of his butler."

Steve looked at her funny, "His butler?"

Peggy nodded, "A loyal and naïve man who'll help us prove Stark's innocence." She let go of his hand and stood up slowly.

Steve asked curiously, "How does he…" then looked at Peggy.

Peggy started to unbutton her light blue business blouse slowly and smiled, "It's late darling. Lets go to bed."

Steve smiled, "right after you." Peggy swayed her hips to the bedroom as she finished unbuttoning her blouse. She took it off, exposing her back and the back of her bra.

She held the blouse in her hand then turned back at Steve with a happy smile, "You coming?"

Steve smiled then slowly got up and walked to the bedroom, leaving his drawing of the Howling Commandos and Peggy on the table.

* * *

 **Morning, SSR New York City**

Peggy stepped into the office slowly and cautiously as she fiddled with her engagement ring with her thumb nervously. She wished she could've talked to Steve in the morning but he left before she was fully awake, only planting a kiss on her cheek and saying "I love you" before she had a chance to wake up. She walked to her desk and saw Agent Sousa sitting at his desk looking over papers with three photos next to him of Stark and a woman on a boat. Peggy stopped and looked over Sousa's shoulder, "You know you are expected to go home at night." She realized that he didn't go home by just looking at him.

Sousa didn't turn around and continued to look through his papers, "Most fugitive cases are solved in the first 72 hours." He looked at her briefly then grabbed a cup of coffee that was in front of him, "If Stark is sailing off into the sunset." He slammed his desk, "And this is where it starts." He smiled and took a sip of his coffee then asked curiously, "How are you and Captain Rogers doing?"

Peggy looked at the pictures in front of her, "He must've really liked that girl…"

Sousa lowered his cup of coffee, "What? Captain Rogers left you for another woman?" He said shocked.

Peggy laughed and shook her head, "No. I mean Stark. There's no other reason why he'd get in a boat." Sousa relaxed and nodded as he understood who he was talking about. She put a finger on one of the pictures, "Sorry Daniel, but Stark hates water, he can't even swim."

Sousa leaned forward and placed his coffee on the table, "Really? How, how do you…"

Peggy said quickly, "He tried kissing me on VE day when I was still mourning Steve. I had to push him into the Thames to give myself space." She looked at him, "We had to get frogmen to fish him out." Sousa sat back on his chair and started to think deeper into the case. A handful of agents walked behind them quickly toward the briefing room. Peggy looked over at the briefing room, "Hm. Something's up."

Sousa leaned back on his chair and looked at briefing room and saw Thompson and other agents discussing something in the briefing room. He sighed, "Thompson is working on his next medal. Trying to be a superstar or something." He looked at Peggy, "Got word of a fence trying to sell one of Stark's inventions." He brought the cup of coffee to his mouth, "Club owner named Spider Raymond."

Peggy asked curiously, "Where's it happening."

Sousa immediately said plainly, "Need to know only." He nodded, "Give you a warm feeling doesn't it."

Peggy grabbed the cup from his hand, "Hey looks like you need a refill." She took off down the office.

Sousa sat there with his hand still formed like he was holding a cup, "I was…actually still drinking that." He sighed, "…Yeah. How does Captain America live with her."

Peggy walked into the briefing room with a tray of coffee cups and a coffee kettle while Thompson was giving a briefing on his raid to two agents and Dooley. She carefully placed the tray on the table and was able to hear the important details of the raid and got a good look of the face of the man they are looking for. She essentially was spying in her own spy agency. Dooley looked at her sternly, "Agent Carter, it's field agents only."

Thompson stuck his hands in his pockets and chuckled, "It's fine sir she might even learn something."

Peggy said plainly, "I already have."

Dooley sighed, "What are you really doing here Carter."

"I was wondering if I may take a sick day."

Dooley chuckled, "Oh. Feeling a headache? Need Captain America to carry you home." The agents chuckled.

Peggy nodded, "Amongst other things." She shrugged, "lady things."

Dooley smiled a half smile, "Oh geez." The other agents in the room rolled their eyes. Dooley continued, "Yes go out go shopping or something, do what ever makes you feel better. Go do the do with Captain America or something."

Peggy fiddled with her engagement ring, "Thank you for your understanding sir." She turned and left the room and said, "Enjoy your coffee." The agents just looked at each other and shook their heads.

Peggy strolled to her desk and sat down. Sousa turned around from his desk and asked, "What did you find out? I saw you in there with them."

Peggy picked up the phone, "Heard enough." She got a hold of Rose the telephone operator in the building, "Hi Rose. Can you get me a line to Camp Lehigh, I need to talk to Captain Rogers." Peggy nodded, "Yes I'll hold Rose." Sousa just looked at her curiously. After a few moments Steve got to the phone on base. Peggy greeted, "Hi darling." Sousa tilted his head as he tried to hear what she was saying. She smiled, "No everything is fine. In fact I got a lead, I'm going to follow it up tonight, but it requires me going under cover as a blonde." She laughed at his response, "Don't get used to it darling I like being a brunette." She nodded with a smile again, "I'll be careful. I'll see you tonight, I love you. Okay bye-bye" She hung up the phone, then turned her chair around to face Sousa, "You know it's not polite to eavesdrop on a conversation."

Sousa just shrugged, "Couldn't help it. What were…"

Peggy stood up, "I'm taking the day off." She grabbed her things and started to leave, "See you tomorrow Daniel." She walked off toward the elevator. Sousa shook his head not knowing what happened.

* * *

 **END OF PART 1**

 **Sorry for grammar mistakes and stuff, I don't have time to check it cause I leave in like four hours.**

 **I'll see all you fine people in ten weeks**

 **Wish me luck**

 **Ego vobis valedico! (I Say goodbye to you) for now**

* * *

 **Update August 12,2015**

 **As you know Im back after a brutal ten week cycle. Apologies for the terrible grammar and spelling mistakes in the chapter previously. I essentially wrote this chapter as fast as I could before I left and didn't have a chance to review it.**

 **Its updated now and hopefully its better. Part II coming soon.**

 **Update September 15,2015**

 **Edited wording and spelling**


	7. Chapter 6: Now is Not The End Part II

**Chapter 6: Now is Not The End part 2**

 **I don't own Captain America or anything Marvel**

This chapter is part 2 of "Now is Not The End"

I am sorry for the major delay of this update due to my computer being stolen, and I appreciate your loyalty and enthusiasm for the story. Thanks for reading and your patience!

* * *

Previously on "You Won't Be Alone", Stark has been undergoing a series of trials for his alleged weapon sales to enemies of the United States. But he quickly disappeared during Congress' investigation causing the government to task the newly independent SSR to go after him. Additionally, if the SSR fails to deliver Stark, Congress will be forced to send Captain America after him. While the rest of the SSR hunts for Stark, Peggy and Captain Rogers together are aided by Stark's butler, Edwin Jarvis, to try and secretly clear the Howard Stark name, and stop the sale of a particularly bad weapon. The trio all the while risk being labeled as potential traitors and accomplices of a false criminal. At the same time Peggy and Captain Rogers hide their secret engagement from the world and the SSR.

So far Peggy has found out that the cocky and arrogant Agent Jack Thompson is following a lead on a club called La Martinique, operated and owned by Spider Raymond…

* * *

 **La Martinique, 9:00 PM New York City, New York**

Another busy night in the city that never sleeps and a quite busy night for one Agent Margaret Peggy Carter as she approached the high end club called La Martinique. She was going into this club in disguise as a blonde with an excessive amount of makeup than she's used to, fancy ear rings, wearing a very beautiful gold double strap off-the-shoulder shiny form fitting dress, and a large white purse that held her weapon. Her under cover task was to follow the lead on the club owner named Spider Raymond and to extract any information he knows about Stark and his weapon called Nitramene. As she neared the club she joined the hundreds of guests who were making their way inside in fancy suits and dresses, she was of course no exception. Plus she always did look her best, especially for a certain individual she lives with. She disappeared into the crowd as she entered through the doors into the large club. The club had a stage for the "big band" to play, large dance floor in front of the stage, circular tables with small individual lamps on each table, and a large stair way at the left end of the stage guarded by a man in a suit that lead to private floor. Of course there were hundreds of people eating, drinking, dancing, and smoking in the club as the band played its swingy tunes, which will aid Peggy in getting a clean path to Spider Raymond.

Peggy stepped deeper into the club walking confidently and yet carefully through the crowds of people who were laughing and dancing around the club floor. As she walked slowly through the busy club she spotted two shady individuals in striped suits walk down the stairs and cut through the club toward the exit. She watched them carefully as she blended into the crowd, the two men were tall and had a foreboding look on their faces as they exited the club. She continued to watch them until she heard a man behind her trying to be charming, "You look like a lady looking to dance." Peggy turned and saw a middle aged man with a thinning hair line, dark suit, neutral tie, and a drink in hand. He took a sip and smiled slyly at her.

Peggy sighed and looked at him with a cold stare, "I'm afraid I will only step on your toes." She gave a fake apologetic smile at him then looked ahead again. She rolled her eyes under her blonde wig and sighed. But, she did chuckle within herself for sounding like Steve when he said he couldn't dance.

The man scanned her body up and down, liking what he sees, and decided to press his luck, "I can teach you. It will be fun." He smiled at her.

Peggy sighed, "No. I'm okay." She was getting frustrated and impatient. Last thing she needs right now is a drunk mid aged male ogling over her when she's on a time crunch.

The man grabbed her arm, "Come on…"

Peggy quickly moved away from him and looked at him coldly, "I said no."

The man conceded defeat and nodded, "Fine. I guess some other time." He walked away, but not without checking her out for the last time. Peggy sighed and rolled her eyes.

She quickly got back to work trying to find the club owner Spider Raymond, who could be anywhere in the club including the private second floor. She figured the two shady individuals who came down the stairs earlier have met with him just by judging on the way they were acting. She stepped lightly through the crowd toward the stairs when she suddenly spotted Spider Raymond appear at the balcony on the second floor. He was a tall skinny African American man wearing a white tuxedo coat, black bow tie, black dress pants, fancy watch, and nice black dress shoes, he had the look of seriousness on his face as he scanned his club and his patrons. Peggy stopped in her tracks and played with her blonde wig as she watched Spider Raymond at the balcony, she quickly looked to the stairs and saw a large burly body guard in a nice suit at the head of the stairs. She watched how the guard turn away a handful of guests who were probably looking for Spider Raymond. Peggy smiled slightly to herself and made her way to the stairs, fully knowing how to handle this situation.

She accented the sway in her hips as she weaved in and out of couples toward the stairs, the body guard already had his eyes on her even before she stopped in front of him. Peggy leaned on one hip as she toyed with a necklace on her collar bone, attracting the guard's eyes to her chest, she smiled, "Hi, I'm looking for Mr. Raymond, I have something I like to sell."

The guard scanned her body up and down for a moment and gave a small smile, "First door on the right."

Peggy gave a big smile, "Thanks sugar." She lifted her dress a little to walk up the steps, and walked passed him as he watched and ogled at her. She stepped lightly up the stairs, continuing to sway her hips, and made her way to the second floor. The guard smiled happily and continued on with his duties.

* * *

She got to the second floor and stopped a mirror, and took out a gold lip stick case that had engraved "102 sweet dreams" from her white purse. She looked in the mirror and applied more lip stick then fixed her hair, fully knowing that the way she looks will be the first thing Spider Raymond will see and judge first. She put her lipstick away then quietly checked her sidearm in her purse before she turned around and walked to the double white doors that lead to Spider Raymond. She opened the door and slowly revealed herself to Spider Raymond who was sitting at his large desk. She acted shy and said with a hint of sweetness in her voice, "Mr. Raymond, is this a bad time?"

Spider Raymond scanned her body up and down quickly and liked what he saw, "We'll only know when it's over." He said confidently and with a large grin. He waved at her, "Bring the rest of you in here." Peggy smiled sweetly and stepped all the way in, her form fitting dress catching his attention quickly.

Peggy smiled "nervously" and said, "Hope you don't find me forward. I haven't met anyone…as high caliber as you." She said with sweetness.

Raymond put a few papers away in his desk and smiled at her happily, "Well, I'm not the judgmental type." He signaled her to take a seat.

She smile sweetly and swayed her hips as she walked to her right, passing the assistant desk near the door, to place her purse on the couch near wall. After putting her purse down at the couch she closed the shutter doors that lead to the balcony, so they could have complete privacy. She smiled sweetly, "I know you have a…certain chemical formula in your possession."

Raymond didn't like where this going and turned sour. He stood up and pointed to the door, "Miss, I got a lot of things to do. You need to…"

Peggy stepped forward with a sweet smile, "It's okay, let's make this a game." She put her hands on his desk and leaned forward, "I think you might like games, and you don't have to tell me anything." Raymond eased as he looked all over her. Peggy took a step around his desk causing him to sit back down on his chair, she leaned on his desk and said with a seductive tone, "You just have to look right here." Raymond was officially entranced by Peggy's beauty and voice. She smiled and said softly, "I don't care where you got it. Card is on the table, and you are a proud owner of a certain chemical formula, which is just a little piece of paper right?" He didn't say a word. She stood up with a big smile then took a seat on his lap, she said with a very seductive tone, "I have a few friends who will be very interested in buying that formula." She put her hands on his shoulders and started to toy with his hair, "Now I heard Spider Raymond doesn't hold onto anything for long, so that means he already has a buyer." She got closer to him, "I think…I can offer you more. Way more." She said seductively. She continued to toy with him with her seductive voice, "Is it hear? Do you want me to search you?"

Raymond looked at her chest then her eyes, "Sweetheart I don't have it on me." He laughed and started to rock his chair. She went with it, but then suddenly he grabbed her and kissed her.

There was a knock on the door then one of Raymond's men came in, "Hey boss there is a guy down…" He saw his boss making out with a blonde woman. The man nodded, "Okay. I will come by later." He closed the door.

Peggy released Raymond's unconscious form. She sighed knowing that her lipstick was the cause for him to be asleep. Her lipstick was laced with a chemical agent that will temporarily put to sleep the target when kissed on the lips. Everyone is different so the unconscious period is dependent on the target. She shook her head, "That was premature." That didn't go as she planned. Regardless, she now has the freedom to go about as she pleases in his office. She looked around the office and spotted Raymond's safe. She quickly ran over to the safe and kneeled down, taking off her watch then removing the time piece from the wrist band. She placed the magnetic time piece next to the combination lock and pressed the crown of the watch, which mechanically cracked the safe. She quickly started to open the safe and was surprised by a bright gold glow coming from within it. As she fully opened the safe she saw where the glow was coming from, it was coming from a modified clear shell Mk II pineapple hand grenade that had a gold glowing core within it. Peggy was shocked as she picked one up, "Crikey O'Reilly." She said in surprise in what she was holding. She got up and quickly got to the phone to call Jarvis.

* * *

Jarvis was cooking in his small home when he heard the phone ring, he put his things down then left the kitchen. He quickly walked to the living room where the phone was located next to a radio that was playing old music. He answered, "Jarvis residence."

Peggy said urgently, "They weaponized it."

Jarvis asked dumbfounded, "Ms. Carter?"

Peggy shook her head, "Do you know anyone else who is handling high explosives at this time of night."

Jarvis nodded, "Well, your fiancé I presume. He is in the army and quite…"

Peggy sighed and said sternly, "Mr. Jarvis." She shook her head, Steve would probably be home right now.

Jarvis nodded, "Sorry." He then checked his watch, "It's also that I promised my wife a soufflé, and if I don't get it in the oven by…"

Peggy shook her head and thought how he got into this mess and how she got into that same mess. She said sternly, "Mr. Jarvis, what was once a theory is now a bomb. But, apologies to your wife, but dinner has to wait."

Jarvis nodded, "No, you're quite right. Mr. Stark left a note, hold the line." He put the phone down next to the radio. Peggy stood and had a confused look on her face as she listened to some really bad old timey music. She shook her head. Jarvis returned with glasses on and picked up the phone again and read from a file he obtained from Stark, "Is the Nitramene by any chance glowing?"

Peggy nodded, "Yes." As she picked up the modified Mk II Nitramene hand grenade.

Jarvis sighed, "Well that's not ideal. That gold orange glow will indicate that the Nitramene has reached its peak and should be handled with caution. Cracking its shell will result in an implosion with a blast radius of…Oh…500 yards." He nodded, "I think we might need to call Captain America and his fellows don't you think?"

Peggy smiled slightly as she handled the dangerous hand grenade, "We will."

Jarvis began reading again, "Render it inert with a solution of sodium hydrogen carbonate and acetate." He sighed, "Where you'll find that at this time of night I have no idea."

"Leave that to me." She said confidently.

Jarvis continued, "There is one last note, avoid touching the core to the containment ring. Touching the core will result in…"

Peggy shook her head, "Death?" As she figured it to be.

Jarvis put down the file, "I was going to say core overload, but yes… that's more precise."

Peggy heard in the background of the phone call a woman opening the door and calling out to Jarvis, "Edwin! I'm home!"

Jarvis whispered into the phone sternly, "Now if that would be all."

Peggy replied with the same amount of force, "Mr. Jarvis, I hope you know that this job takes a little out of your off hours."

Jarvis replied, "So does my wife Ms. Carter. Good night." He hung up the phone.

Peggy heard the click of the line and she shook her head a she put the phone down. She quickly put the grenade in her purse and made a break for the door when suddenly the door opened revealing a tall and buff body guard looking sternly and coldly at her. He instantly saw his boss unconscious on his seat, "Boss?" He instinctively reached for his weapon. Peggy grabbed a stapler on the assistant desk next to the door and clocked the guard in the jaw one way then clocked him the other way. She broke open the stapler then slammed it against his forehead, leaving a staple in between his eyes. The guard fell back unconscious. Peggy quickly dragged the man into the office then left closing the doors behind her. She carefully walked down the stairs passing a man with a mustache and slick hair, wearing a green suit, and green tie.

As she got to the club level she spotted Agent Thompson roaming around the dance floor. She made her way to the dance floor and spotted Agent Krzeminski mingling in the crowd. She instantly blended within the crowd and spotted the poor excuse of a gentlemen who earlier asked her for a dance. She quickly walked toward him and grabbed his hand and brought him to the dance floor, "Fancy for a dance?"

The man happily said, "So glad you changed your mind!" He said with a goofy grin.

Peggy shrugged, "What can I say, it's every woman's right."

She saw Agent Thompson looking her direction, she looked at her dancing partner, "Dip me."

The man looked at her confused, "What?"

Peggy put her arm around him and rolled back, narrowly avoiding Thompson's prying eyes. When she spotted Thompson leaving, she stood back up and looked at her partner and smiled, "Thanks doll, we should do this again sometime." She quickly left for the kitchen doors as the man she was with looked shocked.

He smiled at her as she left, "I think I'm in love…"

She got out of the club and hopped into a cab to go home. The cab quickly took off down the busy streets of New York City. She sighed after an annoying day. She couldn't wait to be back home and see Steve.

* * *

 **Carter/Rogers Apartment**

It was around 11 PM, when Peggy entered their dark apartment and figured that Steve was probably asleep. She smiled and carried her purse to their bedroom door passing Steve's shield leaning against the wall, she quietly opened their bedroom door and saw Steve sleeping soundly on his side of the bed with no shirt on. She smiled and tried to silently walk into the bedroom. Steve being enhanced in every way woke up and looked at Peggy who was still at the door, "Peggy? Is that you?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes not believing what he was seeing.

Peggy chuckled, "Hi darling." She nodded, "Yes it's me, and yes I'm a blonde right now."

He was fully awake now, "Wow…you look…"

Peggy looked down at her dress and toyed with her hair, "Ridiculous?" She smiled.

Steve shook his head, "No. Incredible."

Peggy blushed and giggled for a moment. Only Captain America could make her act like that, and she wasn't complaining. She quickly removed the wig and ruffled her brown hair, "Don't get used to it darling." She laughed.

Steve asked curiously, "Find anything good?"

Peggy nodded, "yes I did in fact. I'll show you in a second, after I get changed."

Steve flipped the covers off of him revealing his grey sweats, "You hungry? I can cook up something quick for you."

Peggy nodded, "That'll be lovely darling." She started to make her way to their bathroom when Steve was about to walk out of the bed room. Peggy rushed back to Steve saying rapidly, "Wait, wait." Steve looked at her confused. She grabbed him and brought his lips to hers for a nice passionate kiss. She released him and smiled, "Wanted to do that all day."

Steve laughed, "Alright, pretty lady I'm going to cook up some dinner for you." Peggy smiled. Boy, was she lucky to have him and boy was he lucky to have her.

Peggy disappeared into the bathroom to quickly get changed over. She opened her purse and stared at the glowing hand grenade. She should show Steve, but something this dangerous was making her nervous. Taking the initiative to disarm the glowing hand grenade, she decided to tell Steve about it instead of showing him. Hopefully she wouldn't blow up their dream while doing this. She quickly left the bathroom for the kitchen to grab a bowl and a handful of items to make the Nitramene grenade inert.

She still was still wearing her gold dress when she entered the kitchen where Steve was busy getting started to cook her food. He turned and looked at her, "Peggy? Thought you were trying to get changed."

Peggy smiled nervously, "I am. Just playing with something dangerous." She walked past him and grabbed a bowl and a bunch of items from the cupboards.

Steve looked at her curiously, "Uh."

Peggy put all the items in the bowl and smiled, "I'll tell you in a second darling. Kind of dangerous." She walked up and kissed his lips gently then left for their bedroom again.

Steve shrugged, "Alright." Then laughed to himself.

* * *

In the bathroom, Peggy quickly mixed the everyday items into a bowl together in the sink. The bowl started to fizz as the chemicals in each of the products started to mix with each other. She got down onto her knees and grabbed a white towel that was hanging on the side of the bathtub, folded it multiple times to form a sort of pillow. She then took her purse and gently removed the glowing hand grenade, and slowly placed it on the folded towel. Looking back at the chemical mixture bowl, she dumped out her perfume and then carefully poured the solution into the perfume vial in its place. Now was the particularly risky part, taking apart the grenade and making the weapon inert, but she didn't exactly know how to, if possible, to take apart a grenade. She might need Steve's help after all. But, she decided to give it a try anyway. She carefully tried twisting the the fuse off, but that was with no luck. She used a little more force the next time and popped the fuse out. The grenade was modified after all, so it didn't surprise her as much.

She held onto the body of the grenade as she carefully removed the fuse and the core. The thin glowing core was giving the gold orange glow through the body. As she removed the core, it started to produce smoke and some sort of gas in the air. She put down the body and quickly picked up her chemical solution perfume bottle and started to spray the glowing core causing it to spark. She flinched as she continued to spray, but the sparks continued to fly and the core got brighter. She continued to spray, trying to remain calm as more smoke and gas billowed into the air. Suddenly there was a loud pop causing her to flinch, but she saw the core starting to darken, then it went completely black which symbolized that the weapon is now inert.

She leaned back onto the back of her heels and let out a sigh of relief. She shook her head then got up to open the bathroom window to let out, what she assumed is toxic gas. She sighed another sigh of relief as she ruffled her hair again. She took a step forward to the mess she made when she suddenly heard something smash and break in the kitchen. She called out concerned, "Darling?" She heard another loud noise, "Steve?" She called.

Then suddenly she heard Steve through the walls yell followed by a loud thud against the wall. Peggy went into her purse and grabbed her pistol and ran out of the bathroom. When she got through the bedroom door she saw part of their apartment destroyed, furniture broken, kitchen was a mess, and everything looked like it was tossed through a blender. She couldn't see Steve from where she was standing. Suddenly she saw a man in a green suit and had a strange Y-shaped incision on his throat, sail through the air upside down, hit the top of the counter, and then hit the fridge. She stepped forward with her weapon drawn at the kitchen then looked over her shoulder and saw Steve holding onto his shield. Steve was bleeding from the right arm and forehead. Peggy asked concerned, "Darling are you alright?"

Steve was about to answer when he saw the assailant stand up with his weapon trained on Peggy. Steve lunged forward and yelled, "Peggy!" He wrapped Peggy in his arms, using his body and shield to protect them as the assailant fired a shot. The silenced shot bounced off the shield, Steve pushed Peggy behind him then flung his shield with such ferocity that it impaled their refrigerator. It was luck that the man dodged that throw. The man grabbed a knife from their kitchen and charged the couple. Peggy quickly drew her weapon, but Steve lunged forward, dodging the knife thrust from the assailant, grabbing the man's collar and belt buckle, and threw him clear through the living room window.

The couple looked at each other for a moment then rushed to the broken window to see the body. The peered over the side and saw no body, just broken glass, and a broken window frame. Peggy looked at Steve and hugged him tight, "Oh Steve! You scared me!" Steve hugged her back tightly as he looked at the broken glass three floors down. She continued nervously, "For a long second, I thought I lost you again."

Steve felt the agent uncharacteristically tremble in his grasp. He turned his attention to Peggy and held her tight, "No, no never." He smiled then kissed the top of her head. He held her tightly, "I'm sorry about the mess."

Peggy leaned back and looked at him, "Don't worry about it darling. I just need you." Steve smiled. She started to focus on the blood on his head then saw the blood on his right arm, "Darling, you're bleeding all over."

Steve nodded, "Yeah. That guy got the drop on me, but I'll be fine."

Peggy shook her head, "Let me get dressed and I'll patch you up okay?" Steve nodded. She kissed his lips for a long moment before quickly heading back to their room to change. Steve turned and walked to the flipped kitchen table and put it back up right then stood the chairs back up around it. He sat down at the head of the table and rested his bloodied arm on it. It looked a lot worse than he felt, granted he's a super soldier, probably wasn't as bad as Peggy thought, but he didn't argue. With his non bloodied hand he wiped his forehead and discovered more blood on his head. He sighed and nodded, that wound was probably bad, still didn't feel it as much. After a moment of quiet he looked over his shoulder and saw Peggy walking out in a light blue robe, he smiled warmly at her, but before she could say anything there was a loud knock at the front door.

Steve smiled at Peggy, "I'll get it." Peggy nodded and smiled a little nervously, then crossed her arms under her breasts.

Steve opened the door and saw a pair of police officers, and the other apartment residents looking curiously at him in the hallway. The lead officer, a little older gentlemen in his late thirties spoke curiously, "Captain America…I mean Captain Rogers…you live here?"

Steve smiled and nodded, "Yes I do sir."

The lead officer looked at him with concern and curiosity as he looked at the blood all over Captain America, "Uh, you okay there sir?" He cleared his throat, "There was a noise complaint here.."

Steve chuckled, "Yeah, just had an unwanted visitor."

The officer nodded, "what happened?"

"A man wearing a green suit, green tie, had a thin mustache, looked a little aged, and slick hair broke into our apartment and tried killing me and my fiancé." Steve closed his eyes, he couldn't believe he just dropped their biggest secret just like that. The lead cop signaled his younger partner to write everything down. The other residents of varying ages, all looked at each other shocked when they heard Captain America tell the police the report.

The lead police officer nodded, "Is your fiancé here? May I speak with her too?"

Steve sighed to himself regretting what he said on accident. He turned around and looked at Peggy with more fear in his eyes than the time he zip lined onto that speeding train with the commandos., "Peggy, the police want to speak with you."

Peggy smiled and looked at Steve's nervous grin as she walked to the door with her arms still crossed under her breasts. Quite honestly, last time she saw him this nervous is when he said "I love you" to her. She reached the door and spoke in her typical accent, "Yes?"

The lead cop nodded, "We need both of your statements for the report. Need your name, contact information, and work so we can find you if we find anything about this case."

Peggy nodded and didn't hesitate, "Margaret Carter, I work for the New York Bell phone company." She gave their telephone number then nodded again, "Same thing my fiancé told you. A man in a green suit and tie, with a thin mustache came in and tried killing us…He also had a strange Y-shaped scar on his throat"

The second police officer nodded at Steve after he wrote everything down, "Must've been someone who hated your guts from the war."

Steve gave a half smile, "No doubt."

The lead officer tipped his cover to the couple and smiled, "Thank you for the information sir, ma'm. Need anything from us? Ambulance or…"

Steve shook his head, "we got it thanks sir." The officers nodded then turned and walked away. When they were clear Steve looked at Peggy with a frightened grin and silently apologized to her. He turned and went back into their apartment to sit down at the table. Peggy simply smiled and shook her head. She wasn't actually mad at him.

A young neighbor and friend of Peggy's named Colleen O'Brien came up to her and gasped, "Oh my god Peggy!"

Peggy looked at her curiously with a small smile, "What?"

Colleen just shook her head, "I don't know whether or not to be shocked that someone tried to kill you and Captain America or shocked that you're ENGAGED to Captain America." All the neighbors, the women in particular young and old, nodded in agreement.

Peggy turned to her other neighbors, "Thank you for your concern everyone. May I have some privacy with my friend for a moment?" Everyone nodded politely then disappeared in their apartments.

Colleen smiled happily, "I knew you and him will make it happen!" She hugged Peggy, "You're quite the catch. He's lucky to have you." She released her and chuckled, "I love how they call you the 'Mystery Brunette' in the papers." She said excitedly. She laughed again, "For reporters they aren't real good at reporting."

Peggy nodded, "It's because they asked Steve who I was, but he never answers and pushes them away." She leaned forward and whispered, "He hates the press and hates being in front of photographers." Colleen laughed loudly. Peggy smiled, "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, we were trying to keep it a secret from the press and such. We knew it wouldn't last long, but we enjoyed our privacy."

Colleen waved dismissively, "No worries. I would've done the same thing."

Peggy nodded, "Well I have to take care of his arm. I'll see you later."

Colleen waved, "Say hi for me."

* * *

Peggy locked their door and smiled as she walked into the kitchen as she fixed her robe. She stopped and smiled widely again when she saw Steve trying to patch up his bloodied arm by himself. He was trying to wrap a bandage around his arm with his teeth and free hand. Peggy rushed by his side and said softly, "Darling let me help you."

Steve nodded, "Thanks." He looked down.

Peggy smiled lovingly at him, "Darling what's wrong."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She said as she was about to finish wrapping his arm. She stopped then started to unravel the bandage, "need to clean the blood off you darling."

Steve sighed, "Accidentally telling everyone out there that we're engaged."

Peggy laughed as she stood up to get a wet towel. Once she got the wet towel from the sink she started to gently clean his arm, "Darling, they would find out eventually. You're a huge public figure, it's almost impossible to keep something like this a secret." She kissed his cheek.

Steve rubbed his temple, "I just don't want the press to blow it up, and ruin your job because you're marrying me…"

Peggy smiled, "Darling, let me handle the SSR." She finished cleaning the blood on his arm then brought him to look at her as she cleaned the wound on his forehead, "Darling, I'm marrying you because I love you, and I don't need the SSR's permission to marry you or to love you." She smiled warmly, "If the SSR doesn't like it, they can go to hell. I need you." They both chuckled. Steve gently touched her cheek. Peggy smiled and put the towel down then touched his hand on her cheek, "Plus I'm sure I can balance being married to you and being an agent."

Steve smiled, "I know you could." He let go of her cheek, "I love you."

Peggy leaned forward and kissed Steve gently then said, "I love you too" She started to finish her work on his arm.

Steve chuckled, "It was a graze, didn't actually go through."

Peggy smiled, "I'm glad."

Steve spoke confidently, "So…what was so important that you found to bring this guy to kill you." She looked at him in confusion. He smiled confidently, "He wasn't looking for me. He was looking for you, he was actually surprised to see me when he came through that door." He looked out the window, "Because that guy had skills. He knew how to fight, he was trained killer…"

Peggy nodded and started to list off what she found out.

* * *

Peggy woke up feeling guilty for the chaos that ensued last night and was beating herself up for what could've happened. She believed she was careless during her little escapade to La Martinique. She walked out of their bedroom at 8AM wearing her typical make up with red lipstick, pink business blouse, dark blue business skirt, and dark blue high heels. The apartment was in shambled still, but there was nothing they could do about it right now. She was fully aware that Steve already left for work as she approached the kitchen. She got to the table and saw a cup with a tea bag in place and a kettle of still hot water on the stove. She smiled briefly but still looked a little sad, as she poured herself a cup of tea. After a moment of enjoying her tea, she checked her watch and decided now was the best time to go. She has to meat Jarvis at the L&L Automat.

 **L &L Automat **

Peggy sat at a booth drinking another cup of tea, sitting directly behind her back-to-back was Jarvis also drinking tea at his booth. Peggy spoke softly in a sad tone, "A man came into the apartment looking for me, but instead encountered Steve..."

Jarvis nodded, "I heard the news. Also heard that you're engagement has been made public." He took a sip of his tea, "Though the news of the attempted murder and your engagement isn't wide spread quite yet."

Peggy smiled briefly, "That's good."

Jarvis said with a cheeky tone, "I imagine that man who broke in is probably breathing through a straw after his brush with Captain America."

Peggy shook her head and spoke softly, "We don't know where he is. Steve through him out the window."

Jarvis almost choked on his tea, "Oh my goodness. What floor were you on?"

"Third." She shook her head, "He just took off, we don't know where he is, who he is, or who's he with."

Jarvis raised an eyebrow, "I must say, Captain America is sure defensive over you."

Peggy smiled a slight smile and took a sip of her tea. She sighed and said sadly, "You know when I saw Howard, I was damn happy to see him. But, I've been wallowing since the war wondering why no one will give me a shot. Steve believed in me even before he was even a super soldier, and I have nothing to show for it." She sighed, "So I grabbed the chance when Howard asked me to help him… and if Steve was just a tiny bit slower…I would've lost him again. I could've mocked this whole thing up… this was too close" She looked down disappointed in herself.

Jarvis nodded, "But you didn't. You got the Nitramene and you rendered it inert. You. Not Captain America or any other agent in the SSR." He looked over his shoulder slightly, "Ms. Carter…I read your war record…and I may not know Captain Rogers as well as I'd like, but one thing I can say is that his faith in you is well placed. You are a credit to your profession, and if the men in your office can't see that then they are fools. Captain Rogers sees it…I see it." He nodded again, "You were doing something good and I'm both of us agree that you accomplished it."

Peggy nodded, "Okay…" She took a deep breath, "where does your wife think you are right now?"

Before Jarvis sipped his tea he answered, "One of Stark's…admirers refused to vacate his penthouse. I am presently supervising her extraction." He took a sip of his tea.

Peggy smiled, "I imagine that's quite believable."

Jarvis coughed, "You have no idea."

Peggy looked down at her purse and saw the inert modified Mk II pineapple Nitramene grenade sitting next to her make up kit, mirror, keys, and wallet. She shook her head, "We need to know where this came from, and I can't exactly walk this into SSR headquarters. Neither can Steve."

Jarvis looked over his shoulder and whispered, "I may know a gentlemen."

* * *

The duo decided to leave the diner in intervals after they paid their bills. First was Jarvis who left calmly to go fetch the car that was parked around the corner. After waiting five minutes Peggy stepped out and walked out just in front of the diner and spotted Jarvis pulling up at the curb. She quickly got to his car and jumped in the front seat. Jarvis was still getting used to the idea of someone sitting up front with him when he's working, since he's usually a chauffeur.

 **Stark Industries Building**

The duo hastily made it into the Stark Industries building just outside the main industrial area of New York City. Jarvis was able to get Peggy in through the "secret" way so they could enter the building without drawing too much attention. They come to the Stark Industries building to meet up with Doctor Anton Vanko in one of the labs.

The good doctor dressed in an all-white lab coat, took samples from the core of the grenade that Peggy rendered inert and studied it for a moment under a microscope. Jarvis was looking over the doctor's shoulder as Peggy stood behind him waiting patiently. Jarvis asked curiously, "Doctor, what do we have here?"

The doctor stood up and looked at both of them, "A rather clever and highly unstable carbon alloy." He jotted down a few notes in his scientific notebook.

Peggy nodded then walked around the lab table, opening up her purse, and took out a large folded map, "So it couldn't have come from very far then." She unfolded the map on another lab table in front of them.

The doctor nodded then walked around his lab table to join Peggy with the map. Jarvis followed intently. The doctor spoke again, "Before the war there were only three refineries capable of something like this." Peggy listened intently as she searched through the map. The doctor started to list off the possibilities in his head then spoke up when he hit a conclusion, "That leaves Roxxon Refinery. They were the only ones not to convert from their original production."

Peggy spotted the Roxxon refinery on her map and tapped it with her finger, "That refinery has to be at least 200 acres. That will take weeks to search."

Jarvis asked curiously, "Doctor is that still dangerous?"

Doctor shook his head, "No. No. Volatile no, active yes." He nodded, "The Nitramene still emits low levels of vita radiation."

Peggy came to a conclusion, "Vita rays!"

The doctor nodded, "Well yes. We occasionally use them on our experiments. Captain America was induced with…"

"I know what they do." Peggy quickly folded up her map and put it in her purse. Jarvis just nodded intently with his hands in his pockets. She turned to Jarvis, "Let's go Mister Jarvis, I need to get back to the office."

Jarvis nodded, "Yes of course."

Peggy smiled at the doctor, "Thank you doctor." Doctor Vanko nodded with a smile as the left.

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch "New York Bell Co."**

Peggy quickly greeted Rose on the main level and quickly checked in with her superiors then swiftly and secretly got to work with her lead. Of course, Agent Thompson and his illustrious agents were working on their own lead to find Stark. It's essentially a race. All the while Jarvis waited in the car parked a few blocks down away from the SSR HQ.

Peggy went into the file room and was looking for a particular box that contained all the documentation of "Project Rebirth". She spotted the box she was looking for and took it off one of the many shelves in the room and placed it on the table behind her. She opened the top of the box and gently put it to the side, then slowly picked up the folder that was on the top. The folder was a brown folder with a string tie seal, on the folder had a log of individuals who had viewed the file, a red stamp that read "INACTIVE" and two black lines crossing over it in an "X", and another large clean red stamp above it that read "ACTIVE". Peggy took a deep breath as she undid the tie seal, this would be the first time since the end of the war she seen this file. She opened the folder gently and the first thing she saw was the picture of Steve before his operation. A skinny Steve squinting in the sun with his PT gear on.

She took out the picture and smiled happily at it, remembering the time when they had their first conversation on their way to the operation. He was cute then…Now, he's handsome and then some. She was thankful for him being back in her life after that near death experience. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, she hasn't thought of that time in a while, and she doesn't want to again. He's here with her and they are getting married that's all she should be thinking about.

Sousa limped into the room with his crutch and was surprised to see Peggy looking at a picture with one of the file boxes open. He quietly tried to back himself up but accidentally hit one of the shelves with his cane, startling Peggy. She looked at him and he looked down sheepishly, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Peggy gave a disarming smile, "It's alright Sousa." Sousa limped forward and smiled at her. She chuckled, "I assure you I don't do this often."

Sousa nodded, "I hope not. You see him every day and he's you know…super." Peggy chuckled. Sousa stepped forward, "You know I got hit in Europe. Specifically during the last days of the Battle of the Bulge" Peggy nodded, as he limped forward. He pointed to the file, "At first they didn't tell me how I got back to the field hospital." He smiled, "It turned out, Captain America and his Howling commandos saved my life and my unit's lives." He chuckled, "I almost died, and lost all my stuff…that's a long story in its own… and I still don't have my leg. But, at least I got to meet Captain America during the war."

Peggy laughed, "He wasn't supposed to be in that battle but he decided to join General Patton on relieving the airborne troops."

Sousa laughed, "Glad he did."

Peggy nodded, "Me too." Sousa smiled and then started to limp away. Peggy called out to him causing him to turn around. She smiled warmly, "Remember you're one of the lucky ones. Don't waste this shot." Sousa smiled at her again then continued his way out of the room leaving her in private. She put the file off to the side and searched the box and spotted what she was looking for. A Vita ray detector that belonged to Doctor Erskine. She looked at the file again then shook her head. She took out the picture of skinny Steve and put it in her purse along with the vita ray detector, then put the box away.

* * *

 **Carter/ Rogers Apartment**

It was around seven in the evening when Peggy opened the door to their home. She ran her hand through her hair as she kicked off her heels near the door. She walked deeper into the apartment and saw that the mess was all cleaned up. The apartment was clean and relatively fixed, only things missing were the broken and smashed furniture. The window was even fixed and the drapes were replaced with matching new ones. She smiled as walked into the apartment, passing by Steve's shield leaning in its usual spot against the wall. She turned around to look at the kitchen and spotted a brand new refrigerator. She laughed, "Darling?"

Steve walked out of their bedroom pretty wet with no shirt on but had his typical grey sweats, rubbing his damp hair with a towel. He was fresh out of the shower when he heard Peggy enter. He smiled at her, "Hey. How was your day?"

Peggy blushed and smiled as she looked at him, "Enlightening. Got a few new leads on the case. I need to discuss with you."

Steve started to dry his neck, "I got new leads from the commandos and the SSR about Stark, but I think we need to focus on yours first. It's the more important one." Peggy smiled and nodded.

She tried really hard to break eye contact with his muscular form, but managed it. She looked at the new fridge, "How did you replace all this."

Steve smiled, "I went home early so I can work on the leads we obtained. I couldn't quite figure anything out so I decided to clean up the place and go out and buy stuff."

Peggy smiled at him, "How did you afford all this. It must've been expensive."

Steve nodded, "It was, but I had the money to work with and… there are a lot of fans out there who were willing to help me out." He chuckled, "Still a lot of freebees."

She laughed, "Anything interesting after our burst of news last night."

He laughed, "I'm sorry. No not a lot of it, but people did hear rumors of our engagement. So be aware, it's coming."

She laughed, "I'm ready."

Steve rested the towel on his shoulder and closed the gap between him and Peggy. He rested his hands on her hips and kissed her gently. She happily reciprocated resting her arms on his shoulders. He broke the kiss, "Welcome home."

Peggy smiled, "Thank you darling." She looked at the kitchen, "You ready for dinner? I'll cook."

Steve smiled, "I'm all for it."

* * *

After dinner, Peggy explained her leads and findings to Steve. He didn't have much to help with hers, because the SSR was focusing on Stark and not focusing as heavily on stopping these weapons. Steve leaned back in his chair, "That Nitramene bomb is bad news, and we can't let it get to the wrong hands." He tapped his fingers on the table, "We need to act fast."

Peggy nodded, "My thoughts exactly darling."

He looked at her, "What's your plan?"

She smiled, "I need you to help me investigate that Roxxon refinery, and destroy any trace of that weapon. You okay with that?"

Steve smiled, "You didn't need to ask."

Peggy smiled warmly, "One should always have the freedom to choose."

"How do we get there?" He stood up and looked at his shield.

Peggy smiled, "I gotten that taken care of."

* * *

 **Roxxon Refinery 12 AM**

Steve, Peggy, and Jarvis sat quietly in the car as they scanned the surrounding area of the refinery. Steve wore his typical Captain America combat uniform including helmet, Peggy wore her brown leather field jacket, green utilities, over her white dress blouse, and Jarvis was of course wearing a suit. Peggy sat in the passenger seat scanning the front gate while Steve scanned the far side of the refinery from his vantage point in the back seat. A handful of guards guarding the main gate, two guards walking the perimeter with dogs, and tall fence with barbed wire. Peggy and Steve were both looking through binoculars as Jarvis sat quietly in the driver's seat. Peggy put down here binoculars, "An awfully large amount of security for a mothballed facility wouldn't you say darling?"

Steve put down his binoculars and nodded, "And well-armed." He drew his pistol out and cocked it, chambering a round. He nodded at her then quietly exited the vehicle from the door facing away from the facility.

Peggy took out her pistol and chambered a round then turned to Jarvis, "Stay here and keep a look out."

Jarvis looked at her dumbfounded, "Well I'm coming with you."

Peggy shook her head, "Mr. Jarvis that cook with the spoons was she a large woman? Violent?"

Jarvis shook his head, "Well no…she had a vicious tongue and an extremely…" Peggy handed him a radio then left the car to join Steve. She silently closed the door and squatted behind the car next to Steve who had his pistol in one hand and his shield on the other. Peggy nodded, "Ready darling?"

Steve smiled, "Ready."

Peggy looked through the windows of the car at the two guards and whispered, "What do you think?"

Steve smiled, "I'm thinking just going up and knocking." Peggy chuckled. Steve got up and sprinted across the street getting a running start to the main gate. Peggy followed. The guards didn't see Steve coming as he leaped over the main gate and landed right in front of them. He hit one with the rim of his shield and pistol whipped the other in rapid succession.

Peggy caught up to the gate and smiled, "Nice."

Steve smashed open the lock of the gate and opened it, "After you my lady." Peggy walked in with a smile. She took out the Vita Detector from her cargo pocket and turned it on as Steve took the unconscious bodies and hid them in the shadows.

She nodded at Steve and whispered, "Follow me." He nodded as he followed close.

They entered quietly through an unlocked door and swiftly moved through the refinery, using the Vita detector to lead them. Peggy was in the lead walking up the stairs when she heard a guard walking on the platform. She put the Vita detector away and quietly took the remaining steps up the stairs. Steve heard the guard too and quietly followed Peggy up. Peggy saw the man stop with his back turned toward her, she lunged forward, grabbing the side of the man's head and slammed it against a large metal pipe. There was a loud thud accompanied by a loud a metallic bang as his Thompson submachine fell alongside his body. Peggy turned around and found out she was alone, Steve was nowhere to be seen. There was a rapid clanging on metal symbolizing someone sprinting her way, she took out her pistol and pointed it down the hallway of pipes. The guard appeared on the path way in the distance, and right when she was about to pull the trigger a circular object hit the man in the head causing him to stumble off the railing all the back down to the first floor. She lowered her weapon as she recognized the figure catching the flying disk. She smiled and shook her head and ran toward the person.

She laughed, "I was wondering where you went."

Steve chuckled, "Heard another one coming. You were busy so I took that one out for you." He strapped his shield to his back. He nodded, "let's get going."

She nodded, "Right."

They made it past the ocean of pipes and cat walks to a large clean room with large small room sized green pieces of machinery spread out evenly among the floor. In between the machinery was a half circle lab table with chemicals and science experiments spread out on its surface. Peggy in the lead and Steve in the rear, inched their across the floor while using one of the large machines for cover. Both of them had their weapons out as they silently closed in to their objective. So they hoped it was at least.

Peggy signaled a halt as she heard one of the scientists speaking. There were two male scientists, a tall older and foreboding man and one short stern looking man. The shorter male, and lead scientist, spoke a little nervously, "It will take a moment to cool… I'm taking a big risk here, the least you can do is smile." Peggy turned and looked at Steve.

Back at the car Jarvis spotted a pickup truck driving quickly to the front gate of the refinery. He quickly ducked to make sure he wasn't seen, and got on the radio to Peggy.

In the refinery Peggy's radio came to life loudly with Jarvis' voice calling, "Ms. Carter there seems…" Peggy quickly turned down the radio and moved to her right, letting Steve take lead. Steve took off his shield from his back and proceeded to move forward cautiously.

The lead scientist heard the radio outburst and quickly drew his weapon and proceeded to move cautiously in the direction of the noise. The taller older looking man slowly opened up a canister on the lab table and removed another modified Mk II pineapple Nitramene grenade. The lead scientist walked deeper into the room of machines, further and further away from the lab table, as the older scientist stood in place with the grenade. The lead scientist checked every corner as he stepped until he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and briefly saw Captain America's shield before it hit him square in the face, sending him forcibly into a machine behind him.

Peggy jumped off the top of a machine and landed next to Steve as they saw the older gentlemen run off with the Nitramene grenade. Peggy pointed, "We have to stop him!"

Steve nodded, "On it!"

They both took off running through the facility to catch the other scientist. As Peggy stormed after the scientist, Steve broke off to the left in an attempt to cut him off. They continued to cut through the plant to the garage. The scientist quickly ran down the steps to the garage floor, Peggy only a few feet behind. She stopped at the top of the steps and trained her aim at his legs then pulled the trigger, firing one well aimed shot. The round ripped right through the back of his knee and out the knee cap, the man stumbled forward to the milk truck parked at the end. Peggy called after him, "Stop right there."

The man was about to open the back doors of the milk truck when he felt a gun to the left side of his temple. Steve held his shield tightly as he kept his pistol against the scientists head. He said sternly, "Hold it." The man didn't listen and opened the doors of the truck revealing racks upon racks of the modified Nitramene grenades. Peggy looked shocked then looked at Steve. He looked back at her with a worried look as well.

The scientist smiled evilly at the both of them then undid his tie and collar with his free hand to reveal a "Y" shaped incision on his throat. The man brought a small cylindrical object to his throat and then spoke in a metallic synthesized voice, "You don't want to fall again."

Peggy kept her weapon trained on the man and asked coldly, "Who are you?"

The scientist shook his head, "I'm an independent business man." He held up the Nitramene grenade with his other hand, "Just trying to make his mark."

Steve looked at Peggy. She continued sternly, "By murdering innocent people."

Steve said forcibly, "So, you're not a scientist…"

The man shook his head, "No. I'm a business man who sells goods to people who do murder people. The man you left unconscious, was a scientist."

Steve said sternly, "You're just as bad as those who do murder innocent people. There weapons will kill thousands."

Peggy spoke up, "The man who tried to kill us. The man in the green suit, your friend. He had a scar like yours."

The man shook his head, "he's not my friend."

Steve spoke, "Give me his name and I'll promise you that we will all walk out of here."

The man just stared at her, "He doesn't have a name. Not anymore. It doesn't matter if I told you or not. We're both dead anyway." He paused then spoke in his mechanical synthesized voice, "Leviathan is coming."

Steve asked sternly, "What?"

The man looked at him, "You hold on to the future like a dream that can come true. When they arrive they'll tell you…you'll see it's useless to protect it. You won't like the future." He threw down the grenade on the ground, smashing the clear shell. The Nitramene core began to react and gasses started to billow into the air. Steve covered his mouth and took a step back trying not to inhale the gasses. The man smiled, "Thirty seconds." The man got away from Steve and jumped in the milk truck and started to drive away.

Peggy called to her fiancé, "Darling!"

Steve looked up at her, "Peggy go! I'll take care of the tuck." He took off after it.

Peggy nodded and turned around and hauled ass out of the refinery. She called Jarvis on the radio, "Mr. Jarvis, do you think you can bring the car around." She said a little rushed.

Jarvis responded calmly, "Yes, when would you like it."

While on the run Peggy responded, "In about twenty seconds." Jarvis turned on the car and quickly drove toward the main gate. The guards patrolling the fence perimeter spotted Jarvis' car and started to shoot at him with Thompson submachine guns. Bullets started to rip through the car and ricochet off the body as he drove toward the main gate. Peggy called back, "Meet me at the access road."

Jarvis replied as he ducked his head trying not to get hit by bullets, "You know I'm being shot at!"

Peggy yelled back as she sprinted through the outside of the refinery, "Now!"

Jarvis put the radio down and put his foot on the gas as the guards pumped rounds at the fancy car. He shook his head, "Terribly sorry Mr. Stark." He said as he drove through the gate then drifted onto the access road as bullets ripped into the car nice car body. Jarvis picked up the radio, "Where are you two?"

Peggy yelled back on the radio as she ran, "Just keep driving!"

Jarvis dipped his head as he heard a bullet snap pass his head and out the top windshield. He picked up the radio again, "Can you be slightly more specific?" he yelled.

Peggy again yelled back urgently, "NO!" As she continued to haul ass down the path she was on. She continued to sprint and saw Jarvis' car driving down the road and fast speed. She timed it correctly and ran up a small ramp and jumped on the roof of the car.

Jarvis asked worriedly, "Ms. Carter? Captain Rogers?"

Peggy peaked into the car, "Don't stop! Keep driving!"

Jarvis asked, "Do you want to come in?" Peggy didn't answer as she slid to open the passenger door and skillfully slipped her way inside. He looked at her for a moment, "What happened back there? And where's Captain Rogers?"

Peggy nodded, "I promise to tell you if we live long enough."

* * *

At the same time Steve was sprinting after the tuck, he had a late start and the truck was quickly getting away from him. He peeled off to the right, putting his shield on his back and his pistol in its holster, and quickly jumped up and climbed a few pipes to get to a higher elevation to cut off the tuck. He kept his eyes on the truck as it navigated through the roads of the refinery. Steve got his bearings and sprinted across a large pipe to cut off the truck. Like Peggy, he timed his landing perfectly when he jumped off the pipe. He landed forcefully onto the roof of the milk truck, but unlike his fiancé, he was unable to stick the landing. The driver yanked the wheel a hard right causing flinging Steve clear off the roof at high speeds before he was able to grab hold of the truck.

Steve flew through the air toward the refinery perimeter fence. He brought his shield up to protect himself as he shot through the chain link fence. He hit the ground hard on his shield, sliding across the concrete. Without losing momentum he quickly got up and sprinted as hard as he could down an unknown road away from the refinery. Right now, the milk truck is a lost cause, he needs to run for his life.

* * *

Peggy yelled, "Drive faster!"

Jarvis yelled back, "I am driving faster." All of a sudden there was a loud explosion. As the shockwave tore through the air, the Nitramene sucked everything toward the detonation point.

Peggy again yelled, "Faster!"

Jarvis was about to yell back when he saw, heard, and felt a large blue object make thud as if he hit something heavy. The object in question rolled over the hood, cracked the windshield, and made a huge dent on the roof of the car. Jarvis yelled, "What was that!" He pressed down on the gas as the implosion radius was catching up to them.

Peggy looked up at the area where the windshield meets the roof and saw dents in that area. Dents the size of someone's fingers. She called out, "Darling?"

Steve was holding onto Jarvis' car for dear life as he felt the Nitramene shockwave trying to suck him back to the detonation area. He yelled, "Just drive!"

Jarvis continued to floor the pedal but the car was slowing down as the shockwave caught up to it. Jarvis couldn't really do anything but floor the gas pedal, but suddenly there was a bang as they suddenly jolted forward sending Captain Rogers rocketing forward in front of the car. Jarvis slammed on his break as he saw Steve fly ahead of him. The blast reached its peak and sucked everything back into the detonation area, the car and Steve barely made it.

Jarvis and Peggy quickly got out of the car and witnessed the final steps of the Nitramene blast. Steve groaned as he slowly got up and watched the final seconds of the implosion. There was nothing left but a medium sized fire, metal, and steal twisted towards the blast ground zero. Jarvis said calmly, "Well…it seems it works." Peggy looked at him then turned to get Steve.

She approached Steve kissed his lips then hugged him tightly.

* * *

 **1 AM SSR New York City Branch "New York Bell Co."**

Chief Dooley was talking with Sousa about possible leads of finding Stark when Thompson appeared with a file box interrupting their conversation by putting it on Dooley's desk. Sousa looked at him sternly, "I'm in the middle of something here Jack."

Thompson put his hand up to shut um up. He leaned forward, "the bouncer at the club who just came to, caught a blonde with Raymond's body around 9:30, 10 o'clock time frame."

Dooley leaned back and asked, "Why didn't they stop her."

Thompson smiled, "Because they were still pulling staples out of his face."

The phone started to ring. Dooley pointed at it, "Get that." Sousa picked it up and answered it. Dooley leaned forward, "So we got an angry blonde huh? You talk to my wife yet?"

Thompson chuckled, "And that's where my promotion comes in chief." He reached into the box and pulled out a camera and handed it to him, "Talked to a club photographer. He thinks he might've gotten a picture of her."

Dooley handled the camera and waited a moment. He looked up at Thompson, "I'm thinking real hard about kissing you right now." He handed it back to Thompson as they both chuckled. He pointed at the camera, "Double time that to the lab, see if we can get those pictures…"

Sousa hung up the phone, "Uh, sir. Authorities just reported that Roxxon refinery just blew up."

Dooley leaned back, "What the whole thing?"

Thompson stuck his hands in his pockets, "Any casualties?"

Sousa shook his head unsurely, "Unsure. The authorities said they can't find the building."

Dooley stood up, "You two with me."

* * *

 **9 AM SSR New York City Branch "New York Bell Co."**

After a few hours of sleep after their unscheduled raid on the refinery Peggy was back in the office, dressed in her usual business attire to take on the day. She leaned back against her chair as she listened intently as Agent Thompson and Agent Krzeminski were poking fun at her again. She kept her bearing as she took the typical remarks, though this time it was a little harder since they were making fun of her and Steve. Thompson chuckled, "Oh, what was that one thing I forgot." He tapped his chin, "Oh yeah. The US Army wanted the Captain Rogers file back. I went to go get it, and a certain picture was missing."

Agent Krzeminski laughed, "Yeah, a certain picture of Captain Rogers when he was weak and pitiful." Sousa sat at his desk staring angrily at the two agents for picking on the only active woman agent in the office.

Thompson laughed as he put his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, didn't you say you liked him even before he became a super hero."

Sousa stood, "Fellas cut it out." The ladies in the office were watching coldly and had the look of empathy for Peggy as she received these remarks.

Agent Krzeminski shook his head, "Stay out of this kid. Why do you take her side?"

Thompson chuckled, "If Captain Rogers didn't get super-sized, and he could've never scored a doll like you. Hell or any doll. Why would you like a guy as pathetic as the old Captain Rogers? What don't like manliness or something?"

Krzeminski laughed, "Maybe she's…"

Peggy spotted Steve in his US Army dress uniform walk out of Dooley's office and approach them, she smiled and interrupted the male agent's testosterone contest, "Hi darling." She said with a hint of fun in her accent. The agent's all went dead silent. The room went dead silent since they wanted to see and hear what was going to happen.

Steve asked curiously, "What's going on?" As he walked around the pair of agents so he could stand next to Peggy.

Peggy chuckled, "Oh you know. Agent Thompson and Krzeminski were talking about you before your operation and my attraction to you before that."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" Both the agent's looked down sheepishly.

She nodded again, "And why you deal with me." She said cheekily.

He nodded again, "Ah."

Agent Krzeminski spoke up apologetically, "Sir, we were…"

Peggy took a hold of Steve's hand, "Oh Agent Krzeminski, you wouldn't call me a liar in front of my fiancé would you?" She said in a fake serious tone. Everyone in the room, especially the women gasped on the news.

Thompson whispered under his breath, "Oh shit…"

Steve actually has been in the SSR office since 4 AM talking to Dooley about the situation with Stark. He hasn't gotten any sleep after the midnight "raid" on the Roxxon refinery. Dooley didn't get any sleep either, and rather work all night instead of going back to his wife.

Steve nodded, "I need to talk to you fellas for a second."

Krzeminski nodded and said nervously, "Sir, I am so sorry…"

Steve waved his hand, "You can apologize about being a dirt bag to my fiancé at a later time. And I can teach you a few manners later too." He nodded, "Now to business, while I was at the refinery last night chasing down leads before it exploded, I took a note on a few things that you might find helpful or useful." He nodded over to the chief's office, "Chief Dooley will brief you on what I've gotten so far. He wants to see you two." The two agents nodded nervously at him before they regained their composure to go meet with the chief.

Sousa limped over to Peggy, "When were you going to mention the engagement?"

Peggy chuckled, "In time. We wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible." She smiled, "We wanted to try keep it private for a little while so we can enjoy our engagement before the press blows it out of proportion."

Sousa asked, "Do any planning?"

She laughed, "Not really. Again we were just enjoying our engagement."

"Wait didn't you once say that ring belonged to your mother?" He asked.

Peggy laughed and nodded, "Yes I did. I said that so no one would assume I'm engaged to Captain Rogers, and at the same time I'm able to wear my engagement ring."

Sousa was about to ask another question when Steve returned to them, "It's going to be on the paper tomorrow. You can read about it." Steve stuck out his arm.

Peggy stood up linking her arm with his, "Darling?"

Steve chuckled, "I assume it will be." Then he nodded to the elevator, "Come on, I need to show you something before I drop you off at the diner."

* * *

Peggy stood outside on the curb waiting patiently for Steve who said he was going to fetch a surprise for her. Peggy saw a very nice dark blue four door Chevrolet Style master pull up in front of her. She cocked her head in one direction confused, but then she saw Steve step out of the car with a big grin. He smiled, "Consider this an engagement gift."

Peggy's jaw dropped as she took a step forward, "Darling…" She smiled, "This car is wonderful." She then looked up at him confused, "How did you get this and or afford it."

Steve walked around the car, "I actually bought the car yesterday, but hid it from you so I can surprise you." He chuckled, "The how. I was with Colonel Phillips…"

Peggy nodded, "Ah." She smiled widely then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

Steve broke the kiss, "I'll get you over to the diner so you can meet with Jarvis. While you do that I got to pick up a few things." She smiled and nodded as she got into the passenger side.

* * *

 **L &L Automat**

Peggy was sitting at her usual booth while sitting back-to-back with Jarvis again. Peggy smiled, "You did well last night." She turned her head to look slightly over her shoulder, "You're wife would be proud of what you did."

Jarvis looked up in shock, "She must never know…" His eyes lit up in fear of what his wife could think. He shook his head, "She would absolutely lose it if I even told her I was helping out Captain America." He then looked serious then turned his head and whispered, "What word did he use?"

Peggy nodded and looked straight ahead, "Leviathan."

Jarvis nodded then grabbed his suit jacket and stood up, "I'll check Mr. Stark's files." He put his coat on and said under his breath, "Provided the SSR hasn't taken them all."

Peggy looked up at him, "Get some rest."

Jarvis nodded, "To be perfectly honest Ms. Carter. I don't think I'll sleep for days." He walked off, "I don't know how you and him do it."

Peggy smiled and shook her head as she started to write down notes for what she needs to do. When suddenly the poor excuse of a gentlemen made another outburst. That same large gentlemen who irked her friend Angie so much. He called out, "Hey sweetheart! You in there or are you just getting your beauty sleep?"

Angie walked out of the kitchen and said negatively, "You're up bright and early today." She took out her pad, "What can I get for you."

The man picked up his plate and shoved it toward her, "Do you know the difference between real eggs and powdered eggs don't you?"

Angie nodded, "Believe it or not. I'm pretty good at eggs."

The man said disgusted, "I spent three weeks in a POW camp, the Nazi's fed us better than this." Angie took the plate and took a step back. The man pointed at her, "Next time don't get smart with me." She turned around and the man continued, "Your brains are the best feature." He slapped her behind. He laughed and picked up his newspaper as Angie walked away disgusted.

Peggy stood up grabbed her dark blue coat and approached the man. She smiled, "I understand you're not happy with your meal."

The man put the paper down and looked at Peggy, "You work here?" He liked what he saw no doubt.

Peggy picked up his fork and jammed it under one of his ribs. The man jolted forward in pain. Peggy didn't lose her smile, "Unfortunately no. Just so we're clear this is pressed into your artery, and if I feel good enough I'll break it." The man leaned forward in pain, she put her hands on his shoulder and forced to stay upright. She smiled, "Keep smiling." The man grinned in pain. Peggy continued, "IF I rupture your artery, you'll start to bleed, you'll lose consciousness in fifteen seconds and die in nineteen, lest someone comes to your aid." She twisted the fork harder into him resulting in a large groan from him. She smiled wide, "Now given your poor excuse of being a gentlemen, how likely do you think that is going to happen?" She twisted the fork once more, "To avoid this…event…from happening, I suggest you find a new place to eat. Do we understand each other?"

The man groaned in pain and said through his teeth, "Yeah…"

Peggy kept the fork in his chest, "Now look at my face." He slowly turned to look at her. Her face was cold and unforgiving. She said coldly, "Do you ever want to see me again." She twisted the fork one last time. The man shook his head in pain and couldn't say anything. She smiled again, "Oh I almost forgot. Tip generously." Peggy released the fork from his chest and placed it on the table then disappeared.

The man gasped in pain then took out his wallet and started to throw down large amounts of cash on the table. Angie saw him, he looked up and smiled nervously as he put money on the table.

Peggy walked out and put her round sunglasses then saw Steve in uniform leaning against their car in front of her. She smiled, "Got everything you needed Darling?"

Steve chuckled, "Just waiting on you." The both smiled at each other for a moment. He took Peggy's hand in his then placed the car keys in her hand, "You drive. Give this car something to chase."

Peggy smiled slyly.

* * *

 **WELL THAT'S IT FOR THAT CHAPTER**

 **Yeah it's long. So I apologize in advance for grammatical or spelling errors.**

 **But I thank you for your loyalty and patience, I meant to write this ages ago but as I said before…Computer got stolen.**

 **Added dialogue and changed dialogue from the episode to fit the story with Captain America.**


	8. Chapter 7: Bridge and Tunnel

**Ch7 Bridge and Tunnel**

Well I dug myself into a hole here. Got caught in the Agent Carter show...Now i got to finish this...with my own twist. Peggy, Captain America, and Uncle Sam deserve that much

* * *

 **Carter/Rogers Apartment**

It's bright and early in the city that never sleeps, the hustle and bustle of the city never losing its step as it faces another day in the roaring 40s. At the Agent Peggy Carter and Captain Steve Rogers home, the day is just beginning. It's been a few days since their little raid on the Roxxon refinery that resulted in knowledge of a mystery group called Leviathan and a catastrophic implosion of the refinery. For the past few days Peggy hasn't been getting as much sleep as she'd like. Thanks to Steve, she's been getting just enough. She didn't quite know how she'd be able to do this without him. If trying to Clear Stark's name goes south, its best to be called a traitor with the love of your life right?

Peggy was wide awake as she rested her head on Steve's bare chest as they lay under their covers of their bed. Steve was sound asleep with his head tilted to the right and his arm wrapped around Peggy's body. Peggy lifted her head to check the clock that was located on the night stand closest to Steve, and it read 6AM. She sighed, she's been up for two hours now. She rested her head back down on Steve then sighed again. She felt Steve stir underneath her and saw him turn his head and stretch tiredly.

Steve turned his head to the left and his eyes opened. His gaze was full of love and adoration like it was the first time he saw her. He smiled, "good morning"

Peggy lifted her head and smiled back and kissed his lips, "Good morning darling. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Steve shook his head, "Hey, it's no problem. I rather have you wake me up than something else." She giggled.

She kissed his chest, "you're so adorable Steve."

"What?" he asked curiously.

She giggled again, "You. Every time you wake up, you look at me like it's the first time you saw me. Every time."

Steve laughed, "What can I say? Well i was asleep for a hot minute after Hydra."

Peggy laughed again, "its cute Steve."

Steve sat up, "what's up?" He said automatically detecting that Peggy woken up super early.

Peggy was resting on her elbow and said calmly, "thinking about a few days ago."

Steve asked curiously, "about Leviathan?" Peggy nodded calmly. He smiled reassuringly then kissed her lips. "Here, let's get dressed, I'll cook you breakfast and make some tea, and we'll discuss it. Okay?"

Peggy smiled, "Sounds lovely darling."

Steve kissed her again then rolled out of bed to go hit their shower. Peggy smiled as she watched him leave then plopped on her back, keeping the covers over her chest, and sighed as she thought things through.

She laid on the bed quietly thinking. Steve has been great with this Stark situation, but she feels even she is risking his life too much. He was ambushed by an assassin when he was making her dinner. He was almost caught in the implosion of the refinery. If Jarvis didn't almost run him over Steve would've been sucked into the refinery in no time. She was blaming herself for being the one to almost get the hero killed. His fiancé almost gets him killed...what kind of fiancé is that. She knows Steve would never blame her, but she's blaming herself for this. Steve could obviously take care of himself in a fight, but he isn't invincible. She doesn't want to be the reason for his demise. It's the "what if's" that are slowly destroying her from the inside. Right then and there, she became her own worst enemy.

* * *

Steve was dressed with a white t-shirt, and his America blue combat utility trousers. He just finished making Peggy hot tea and a simple full hearty breakfast when she finally left their room fully dressed for the day. She wore natural make up with red lipstick, white business blouse, blue business skirt, and carried the matching jacket on her arm. She smiled as she took in the scent, "smells good darling." She hung her jacket on a chair.

Steve smiled, "I know that's a type business outfit you always wear, but...wow." He gazed at her taking in her curves and looks. "Damn you're gorgeous."

Peggy giggled and blushed, "didn't you once call me a dame?"

Steve rubbed his neck nervously then turned around to turn off the stove, "No. I called you a BEAUTIFUL dame."

Peggy laughed, "I remember." She sat down at the table and started to eat and drink her tea as Steve cleaned up.

As Steve cleaned he asked, "So what's going on?"

Peggy put down her tea, "Just wondering about Leviathan." she started to list off what was bothering her, "How to clear Starks name, how we could be labeled traitors if we get caught helping him, and on top of that a bunch of dangerous weapons that can kill thousands of innocent people."

Steve turned around and looked at Peggy then said calmly, "Peggy we'll figure it out." He walked out of the kitchen then squatted down in front of her, grabbing one of her hands, and smiled, "we always do." He said reassuringly. He rubbed his thumbs over her hand, "Stark doesn't deserve this mistreatment, we're doing the right thing." He smiled warmly at her, "that's part of being a Patriot. Challenge the government when it's wrong to protect individual rights." Peggy smiled. Steve continued, "Hate injustice in your own land than anywhere else." He sensed that she wasn't telling him everything that was bothering her, and decided not to pry. She will tell him when she's ready.

Peggy extracted her hand from his grasp then cupped his face then kissed him for a long second. After releasing the kiss she smiled, "that's why I want to marry you."

Steve smiled, "feel better?"

Peggy nodded, "much darling." He stood up to go finish cleaning up. After a moment she stated plainly, "we need to move out."

Steve turned around and asked surprised, "Really? Why?"

Peggy shook her head, "Leviathan or whoever knows where we live."

Steve nodded in understanding, "We can't move everything. Moment we start moving they'll know where we're going. We need to relocate temporarily until our job is done."

Peggy nodded, "I can search for places on the paper." She went back to eating as he went back to cleaning.

* * *

 **L &L Automat**

After breakfast Peggy got her things, said goodbye to Steve, and took the car for the automat to talk to her friend Angie before work. Before she got in the restaurant she bought a newspaper to find places to move from the want ads. She's now sitting at the counter drinking yet another cup of tea while she got settled to go through the newspaper.

As she was about to read, she heard a horrendous radio show broadcast. The male announcer speaking in heavy bravado sounded off, "AND now its time for the Captain America Adventure program! Brought to you by Roxxon Motor oil!" There was a break as the theme music came on. The announcer came on, "todays thrilling tale takes us deep into the Ardennes forest where Hitler's guard have ambushed the 107th infantry and have taken Betty Carber, the Battalions Beautiful triage nurse..." There was a toot and a whistle. The announcer lowered his voice, "As their hostage."

A woman came on with over the top acting, "You lousy krauts are in big trouble once Captain America gets here."

Another man came in trying to impersonate Steve, "When I'm through with you Hitler you'll be seeing Stars...and STRIPES!" There was a sound of multiple hits. Then came on a person horribly impersonating Hitler with a bad accent.

Peggy sighed and shook her head, "Angie, do you mind changing that?"

Angie quickly walked to the radio behind her, "oh you bet. It's really bad." she turned it to music. The Andrew Sisters started to come on. Angie approached Peggy from behind the counter and impersonated the captain America show, "You lousy krauts are in big trouble once Captain America gets here." She laughed, "Bad right?"

Peggy smiled, "Not even remotely like the real thing."

Angie asked, "Wait English, does your fiancé endorse this?"

Peggy laughed, "Oh heavens no." she shook her head, "The old theater company Steve worked in when he was doing shows as Captain America still owns the rights to the name."

Angie nodded, "Oh gotcha." She turned around to grab a plate from the kitchen. She quickly turned back around, "Oh English, your names are on the front page again."

Peggy sighed as she flipped the newspaper to the front and saw an article on the right that read, "Captain America engaged with beautiful brunette from New York Bell Phone Company". She continued to read it briefly. It was the same article from before which had both their names on it and a brief story. A short story about Captain America and his fiancé who works at a phone company, and how they first met during the war. "The long time mystery brunette seen with Captain Steve Rogers is none other than Margaret Carter from the New York Bell Telephone Company. They happily announced their engagement. The two first met during the war, no further details were given." She was happy that they didn't give details of the situation in their apartment i.e. their actual announcement of engagement after a fight with an assassin. But the press did put two small individual pictures of them in the article; One of Steve in his dress uniform and one of Peggy in her uniform during the war. She wasn't quite happy that her face was on the paper, but she was at least happy that they weren't on the headlines. She had a feeling that the press tried to interview Steve, and Steve gave them the most minimal of information hence "no further details were given." She also figured the press contacted the "New York Bell Telephone Company" and the SSR giving her cover story as a phone operator. Peggy was also happy that not many people recognize her as Steve's fiancé, those who do are mostly the women. It was just the news of engagement and who Steve is with that interested the people.

Peggy was extremely happy Chief Dooley let her stay in the SSR after their announcement a few days ago. She did her best to convince him to let her stay, but she was sure he wanted to let her go because of her involvement with Captain America, but he would've had Captain America and Colonel Phillips barking up his tree if he did. At the same time she was a little bit angry that her involvement with Steve was a reason to try get her fired...

Angie interrupted her thoughts, "Margaret Carter. Engaged with the legendary Captain America." she laughed, "So many girls would love to be you right now."

Peggy laughed, "Including you?" She turned her newspaper to the page that had places to live for rent.

Angie nodded, "Hell yeah!" She put weight on one hip and stared outside, "What I'd to him." Peggy laughed. Angie looked down at Peggy's newspaper, "you two moving?"

Peggy nodded, "Oh yeah." She lied, "Me and him want something a little more new. Our old place had some problems."

Angie looked at the paper, "Cozy studio apartment...that means its a broom closet." She tilted her head, "Convenient to public transportation, which means you'll be living under the third avenue 'L'"

Peggy asked curiously, "what do you suggest?"

Angie lit up, "Girl down the hall from me just left." She made a funny facial expression, "She couldn't hack it I guess. She was always crying to her mother on the hall phone."

Peggy looked sympathetic, "Aw poor thing."

Angie nodded she said plainly, "Maybe for the first couple of times." Her face lit up again, "Anyway, it's over on 63rd, great people, and it's nice. Plus, I'll be your neighbor, so that's not nothing."

Peggy nodded and paused. She then spoke up, "that's a lovely idea, but I'd hate for you to grow tired of us."

Angie nodded with a smile, "I doubt both of you are the cry on the phone type." She laughed, "And I'm sure I can't get sick of Captain America."

Peggy nodded, "Actually I'm heading to place after work." She said not wanting to drag Angie into her secret life.

Angie chuckled, "Really? You sure you're not trying to hide away Captain America?" she laughed, "Are you the jealous type English?" She asked jokingly.

Peggy laughed, "I am actually"

"Oh. Really?" Angie laughed. Peggy nodded plainly. Angie saw her expression then went silent. After a moment they both blew out into fits of laughter causing the other guests in the restaurant to look at them awkwardly. Angie controlled herself, "I doubt you can stop me from eating him up with a spoon English." She laughed.

Peggy chuckled, "Just try and get past me."

Angie leaned on her hip, "is that a challenge?"

Peggy laughed, "Consider it a warning." the two friends smiled at the banter.

* * *

During the day at work, the SSR's main standing mission to finding Howard Stark was put on temporary hold, after their attention was split to deal with what happened to the sudden "disappearance" of the Roxxon facility. The whole day agents have been at the refinery to gather any clues to what happened, and they were surprised to see the results of the destroyed refinery. Earlier during the week, Steve gave chief Dooley worthless leads about the refinery to try and slow down the SSR so far the SSR were wasting time. This attention split bought Peggy time to hunt down the real enemy and to clear Stark's name.

 **One of many Stark penthouses 6PM**

Peggy met up with Jarvis at a corner near a very fancy and old styled building deep in the city of New York to discuss a place where she and Steve can lay low. After the assassins raid a few days ago, their home wasn't safe. Probably never again.

Peggy originally thought that the corner was a meeting point so they can take off and find somewhere to move, but she didn't actually expect Jarvis to take her up to a fancy penthouse owned by Stark.

Peggy walked with astonishment next to a calm Jarvis in the lavish hallways of the high-end penthouse, her coat was hanging on her arm and her purse was across her body. The hallways and the rooms she has seen were decorated with expensive decor, fancy furniture, art, and antiques. She was astonished on how nice it looked and how expensive it could be. Jarvis walked with one hand behind his back as he told her about the penthouse, "There's a little bit of Northern German but the layout is decidedly French." They passed a small table with a tray of assortment of goodies on it. Jarvis pointed out with his free hand, "Fresh fruit and chocolate served every morning. The chef likes a challenge so you may order whatever you like." Peggy took a small chocolate and plopped it in her mouth then proceeded to grab a handful.

She paused then shook her head at Jarvis, "I don't think Steve and I could stay here."

Jarvis just bowed at her, "Mr. Stark insists." He started walking again.

Peggy walked with him, "He also wants us to clear his name on multiple counts for treason and if we get caught, I'll be fitted for the noose while Steve gets a nice look down the barrel of a rifle."

Jarvis paused then stated plainly, "This may put you at ease." He looked around the hallway they were in, "this isn't one of Stark's primary residences." He paused, "...it's more for...private entertainment."

Peggy plopped a few more chocolates in her mouth and said after swallowing, "It's too risky." She shook her head.

Jarvis raised an eyebrow, "Shall we consult with Captain Rogers? See what he thinks?"

Peggy smiled slightly as she ate another chocolate, "He trusts my judgement."

Jarvis simply nodded, "if you're certain you wouldn't like to see the master bedroom" He walked off. Peggy sighed and rolled her head back and followed.

They entered the bedroom and Peggy was again astonished at how nice it looked. Though dim because only the lamps on the night stands were on, she was still able to see all the fancy furniture, expensive rugs, beautiful decor, and antiques. Even the bed was elegant in design and fit for a king. She let out a tired sigh as she walked to the bed and sprawled out on her back, "Perhaps for one night."

Jarvis smiled and nodded, "splendid." He put his hands behind his back, "Regarding our other matter, i went through Mr. Starks files and it failed to mention anything about Leviathan."

Peggy rolled over and propped herself on her elbows, "So far I couldn't find anything at the SSR"

Jarvis motioned to his throat, "even the gentlemen with the unusual..." He raised his brows

Peggy stated plainly, "New York hospitals have no record of patients fitting those descriptions for the last three years...but there are quite a number from out of town." Jarvis just nodded. She continued stating plainly, "So we got two foreign agents both with no voice boxes and a missing milk truck loaded with implosives. And it seems the two agents aren't on the same side, but that's yet to be proven..." She sighed as she slammed her forehead against the soft bed.

Jarvis put his hands in his pockets and smiled, "Just another day at the office."

Peggy sighed then rolled off the bed and swung herself around one of the bed posts toward a tall dresser. She sighed and said plainly to herself, "The daisy clover dairy opens at five." She walked to the other bedpost and twirled around it, "Need to find that milk truck."

Jarvis nodded, "I'll be standing by with the car ten to..."

Peggy stated plainly, "The assailant already killed once already, and Gave Steve a bit of trouble. I think its best if we carry on alone." She walked to the dresser and opened it as Jarvis was about to say something. She saw all the...large varieties of outfits in the dresser. She paused for a moment, "oh..." She said plainly. She looked through the outfits curiously then pulled out a skimpy red lingerie top and held it against her chest, and looked straight at Jarvis.

Jarvis nodded and Said calmly, "on occasion Mr. Stark likes to add a... Theatrical element to his romantic endeavors."

Peggy shook her head and turned around to put back the outfit, "is that what he calls it..." She began to dig through more of the outfits Stark had. She spotted a doctors outfit and immediately grabbed it, "Oh! This could be useful." She held it against her chest.

Jarvis just stared at her then said plainly, "What would Captain Rogers think if you wore that toni..."

Peggy tossed the doctors outfit at him, "Oh don't be absurd. This is for the task at hand." Jarvis just shrugged. She rolled her eyes, "I don't need these to get him romantically interested."

Jarvis just nodded and looked away while holding the outfit, "whatever you say Ms. Carter." Peggy walked passed him as she thought about her first course of action, inevitably going to the dairy and finding that missing truck. Jarvis stopped her by speaking up, "With Mr. Stark's compliments." He held out a single key. The key to get into the penthouse. Peggy sighed and took it reluctantly.

They left the bedroom and back into a series of hallways that lead to a large fancy double door with glass windows which is inevitably the entrance to the penthouse. Jarvis hand one hand behind his back as he spoke with the other as he then explained the routine of the penthouse, "The maid arrives at ten and the florist usually by noon." He opened one of the doors and stepped out of the penthouse.

"Cancel them both." Peggy ordered

Jarvis turned around and nodded, "Then I shall cancel them both."

Peggy reached and grabbed the door knob, "Goodnight Mr. Jarvis."

As she tried closing the door Jarvis stopped it with his foot. He leaned forward, "I do wish you will change your mind and let me accompany you." He said earnestly. "I could be your second pair of eyes."

Peggy sighed, "I got Steve for that Mr. Jarvis." She rolled her eyes, "Plus I don't imagine there to be much danger at the dairy, and I'm only hunting a truck. AND who ever drove it is a man who requires questioning." She nodded, "Good night." She tried closing it yet again but again Jarvis stopped it with his foot.

He leaned forward, "And how do you plan on finding it?" He raised a brow.

Peggy sighed and spoke quickly, "I held onto the vita ray detector from Project rebirth, it should still be able to get a reading from whatever truck was carrying the Nitramene." She paused as she noticed Jarvis staring, "What?"

Jarvis just nodded, "Just seems a tad conspicuous walking into Daisy Clove halting business to inspect for vita radiation."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "I assure you I have far more tact than you give me credit for...oh" She looked down at Jarvis' pants and said plainly, "Your fly is down."

Jarvis looked down and stepped back, "No." He said shocked. Peggy quickly closed the door as soon as he stepped away. Jarvis raised his hand to speak.

Peggy looked at him through the glass, "Good night Mr. Jarvis" She turned and walked away to a phone."

Jarvis lowered his hand and turned around then walked down the hallway. "How does Captain Rogers live with her, I have no idea." He said plainly.

Peggy picked up the phone and called their home. After a moment she heard Steve answer, "Rogers."

Peggy smiled as she heard his voice, "Hey darling."

Back at their apartment Steve was wearing his white t-shirt, blue Combat trousers, a US Army canvas pack that carried the rest of his uniform, with his shield was strapped to his pack. Steve just got home when the phone rang, he asked curiously, "Hey. Uh everything okay?"

Peggy chuckled, "everything is fine Steve. Jarvis just helped me find a place for us to lay low for a night."

Steve smiled, "that's great! Where do I meet you?"

Peggy gave him the address and directions. "I'll see you in a bit darling."

Steve asked, "Do you want me to bring you an extra change of clothes?"

"Yes please darling, best if we got it though we are only staying the night. But thank you." She said in a gentle voice."

"Alright, I'll be on my way."

* * *

 **8pm**

Steve walked through a very fancy hallway still in a white t-shirt, blue combat trousers, and US Army canvas bag with the shield strapped to it. He felt kind of out of sorts as he walked through this expensive place, a little too rich for his blood. He approached a double door with windows and proceeded to ring the bell. After a moment he saw Peggy appear in the window, she automatically smiled when she saw him. She opened the door for him, "there you are Steve, I thought you got lost."

Steve stepped in with a half-smile, "I thought I did." Peggy closed the door.

Peggy brought him close then kissed his lips. She smiled, "let's go." She didn't really need to give a tour of the place and proceeded to just head straight to the bedroom.

When they entered Steve whistled, "This place is fancy. Expensive for my blood." He laughed as he put down his pack and shield.

Peggy chuckled and sat down on the bed and rested her hands on her lap, "I thought the same thing."

Steve chuckled, "so this is how the other side lives. Not bad." Peggy smiled. Steve sat down next to Peggy and wrapped an arm around her body, "Find anything new?"

Peggy shook her head, "Just know the dairy name that was on the truck. Daisy Clover Dairy." she nodded, "And that the SSR has no knowledge of Leviathan and we still have no idea who the men are with the scars on their necks. We just know that they may not be on the same side. But that is up to debate."

Steve nodded, "Daisy clover huh. You going to investigate?"

Peggy nodded, "I found a way to do investigate under cover." She nodded to the doctor outfit behind her, "I'll be impersonating a health inspector. I'll secretly look for vita rays with the detector from last time."

Steve smiled, "Slick." He tilted his head, "How did... you snag a doctors outfit."

Peggy laughed then pointed to the tall dresser, "Stark has some theatrical costumes for his romantic escapades."

Steve turned around, "Huh..." He chuckled, "Wonder if he still does fondue with the ladies."

Peggy looked at him with surprise, "you still don't know what fondue is Steve?"

He laughed, "I do now."

Peggy leaned into him and smiled. Steve hugged her tightly. She closed her eyes and hummed. After a moment she asked, "What do you guys have?"

Steve continued to hold onto her, "Nothing new. The SSR has given Col Phillips and I what they know, but there's not much for me to handle. They are busy digging through the debris of the refinery and dealing with the murder in La Martinique, still. They are divided and moving slow."

Peggy said with her eyes closed, "Bought some time then." She hummed in contentment as she felt and listened to Steve's strong heart.

Steve smiled, "Plugged the commandos in on this too... I told them the truth, and they are up for clearing Stark's name." Peggy just smiled as she rested against him. Steve continued to speak, "The SSR want to use me as their right arm to counter any interference and physically track down Stark."

Peggy caressed his torso, "Glad you're with me then."

Steve smiled, "Of course. Wouldn't be any other way." They were quiet for a moment. He started to look around the room, astonished at the decor and fancy furniture. Then He saw a record player sitting on a short dresser, he suddenly came to realization... He loosened his grip on her, "Peggy."

Peggy sat up straight, "hm?"

"I forgot it was Friday. I was supposed to take you out dancing."

Peggy smiled, "Darling, considering what has been happening its okay..."

Steve looked at the record player then back at Peggy, "How about a dance right now?"

Peggy raised a brow while smiling, "Steve..."

Steve stood up and made his way to the record player to search the dresser for records. After a brief search he found the records and found a very good particular one. He placed the record on the player and the sweet and gentle tune of "I don't want to walk without you" by Harry James and Helen Forrest on vocals, came through the speakers. He happily turned around and smiled. Peggy giggled then stood up and made her way to Steve. They met half way and held each other in an embrace before dancing slowly to the song. Steve took in her scent, every curve, every sensual movement, and anything and everything he found attractive about her. As they danced, Peggy cherished the strength of his embrace, his loving gaze, and that handsome face that drove her crazy. They didn't need a club to dance, they just needed and wanted each other.

As the song played the couple danced up and down the penthouse as if nothing in the world mattered but them. After a long dance the couple stopped but remained entangled. Steve smiled and said softly, "Will you marry me?"

Peggy blushed and gave the widest smile, "Darling I already said yes."

Steve simply smiled and said lovingly, "Let's not waste time." He held her tightly, "lets plan it." Peggy smiled and blush then shook her head, feeling overly happy and excited to be Mrs. Rogers

Steve leaned back with a smile, "What?"

Peggy leaned closer to him, "Nothing. I love you." She said softly. She kissed him, which they held the kiss for a while. She broke the kiss And smiled widely, "let's make it perfect." she laughed, "I'm sure we can plan and clear Starks name at the same time." Peggy giggled suddenly.

* * *

Steve left Peggy a little earlier than usual to make it to Camp Lehigh so he could brief The Colonel on what Peggy knows. So far his official mission is twofold, track and obtain all weapons made by Stark that ended up in the wrong hands, and capture Stark and take him back to the United States to face trials. Steve, the Colonel, and the commandos were all part of a different mission of their own. To instead prove Starks innocence AND track the lost technology. Like Peggy, the team including the Colonel are taking a big risk...

 **Camp LeHigh**

Steve parked his motorcycle in the base parking lot closest to the Camp Head Quarters building, then took off his pack and undid the straps to reach his uniform inside. He tossed on the "stars and stripes" combat jacket (his name for his Captain America combat uniform), brown leather shield shoulder holster, leather brown war belt, and brown leather gloves. After getting dressed he secured his shield to his back and strapped the helmet to the left side of his war belt, then walked directly to the Head Quarters building while carrying his canvas bag.

As he walked down the sidewalk he passed a few soldiers on the path who saluted him proudly. Steve proudly returned the salutes as he stepped. He heard quick steps behind him and the familiar voice of Dugan, "morning Sir!" Steve turned and saw Dugan snap a salute.

Steve returned the salute on the move and when he cut it he said, "How's everything going? How are the new guys fitting in with the commandos?" Recently The Colonel saw fit to expand the ranks of the Howling Commandos. Meaning adding new guys.

Dugan chuckled, "Green sir. Very green."

Steve laughed, "Not surprised still."

"Be careful sir." Dugan warned, "Jim and Montgomery spotted Chief Dooley enter the Head Quarters building earlier. Probably speaking with the Colonel." Dugan shook his head, "Bad news, I think the SSR are back on track. They figured the little destruction of the Roxxon refinery is linked to Stark. They think he's responsible Cap, they linked the refinery to him, and I won't be surprised if they link that dead guy at the club to him either."

Steve stopped then looked at the building, "Hits just keep on coming. So much for buying time." He nodded at Dugan, "That didn't take long for them to link it to Stark."

Dugan shook his head, "They are going to eat him alive when they catch him." He sighed, "They need someone to blame for the weapons ending up in the wrong hands...and now they need someone to blame for this mess.

Steve nodded in understanding, "Yeah. Thanks for the heads up." He nodded then made his way to the building.

In the headquarters building, Steve made his way through the busy office spaces to Colonel Philips' office. He stopped just short of the door and stared at the opaque glass with the name, "Colonel Chester Phillips" on it. He sighed and knocked. Steve heard The Colonel call, "Enter."

Steve opened the door and saw Colonel Phillips standing behind his desk looking at him, and Chief Dooley staring out the window on one of the chairs in front of the Colonel's desk.

* * *

 **Daisy clover Dairy**

Later that same morning Peggy made it out of the comfortable Penthouse in a doctors coat over her white business blouse and blue business skirt, she also wore her natural shade of makeup complete with red lipstick, black high heels, fake glasses, had her hair tied up nicely in a bun, and had on her a brown brief case that carried a clipboard of fake forms and her Vita ray detector.

She made her way through the busy loading dock full of trucks and people, and called out to anyone working on the loading platform, "Excuse me!" She yelled in a perfect American accent. She saw a large man wearing a black suit vest, red and white striped tie, white dress shirt, and black dress pants look at her quickly. "Are you the foreman?" She asked in a demanding voice.

The man stopped what he was doing and called back, "who's asking?"

Peggy called back, "Ruth Barton, City of New York health department! You hear of that?" She called out in a cold tone while flashing a fake ID.

The man ran down the small flight of stairs off the platform toward her, "Yeah..." He said regretfully.

Peggy rocked her head back and put her ID away, "Well you have not been acting like it." She looked coldly at him, "I've had 15 complaints that you are in direct violation of city health provision 42 article 23, i.e. the care and transport of all the milk stiffs" she said quickly and coldly, letting the ice queen go rampant.

The man asked flabbergasted, "Complaints from who?"

Peggy shot back, "Right now me." She looked at the trucks and nodded, "I have a court order to inspect all trucks in this distribution hub." She looked back at him coldly, "let's hope I don't find cheese where the milk is supposed to be." She saw him hesitate as she focused her ice cold gaze at him. She squinted, "Now...are you going to help me or hinder me?"

The man said nervously, "Help...you?"

Peggy nodded and said coldly, "Good answer." She turned around and started to do her...job. The man nearly pissed himself.

She began to thoroughly inspect every truck, and when no one was looking she scanned the interiors for vita radiation.

* * *

 **Camp LeHigh**

Colonel turned away from the window to face Steve who stood next to Dooley's chair, "Ah Captain Rogers. We were just talking about you." He nodded at Dooley, "Chief Dooley wants to brief you on the worsening situation regarding Howard Stark." Steve turned his head to Dooley then nodded coolly. Colonel Phillips pointed at Dooley with his hand, "Chief it's all yours."

Chief Dooley stood up from his seat and buttoned up his suit jacket, "As you know Already, we've been trying to track Stark and his weapons, but the murder of Spider Raymond at la Martinique put a slight hold on that. We've been trying to find the killer and we believe it's linked to Stark." Steve nodded as Dooley continued, "The strange destruction of the refinery was no accident. The whole refinery was destroyed completely in such a way that the weapon used is beyond conventional." He shook his head, "We're back on track and we think the murder of Raymond at the club is related to the destruction of the refinery...it all leads to Stark." He pointed to the ground, "Stark is the top of the list. There is no other explanation."

Steve nodded quietly and kept absolute bearing. He couldn't tell Dooley that he raided the refinery and found the Nitramene in a milk truck without explaining how he discovered all the details leading him to that point. That will jeopardize Peggy and him, then they will be both royally screwed. Steve just simply stated, "What do you need me to do."

Dooley smiled and put his hands in his pockets, "We'll send you other leads and we need you to follow them up while my guys handle our angle. Then if we get any leads that demand action we need you to be ready to assist."

Steve nodded, "will do." He looked at Colonel Phillips, "Sir."

The Colonel nodded, "Just give him what he needs and he'll get it done."

Dooley smiled, "Outstanding." He looked at his watch, "Well gentlemen, I have an imploded refinery to investigate." He turned for the door.

The Colonel nodded as Dooley left his office. Phillips and Steve remained silent for a moment, but As soon as the Colonel felt the coast was clear, he spoke. He leaned on his desk, "The destruction of the refinery and Agent Carter's little clandestine operation in La Martinique isn't really helping clear Stark's name."

Steve nodded and remained standing, "we didn't have much room for finesse sir. The man with the milk truck got away right after arming the Nitramene grenade, and Peggy left Spider alive." He paused, "That assassin I told you about was probably the one who killed him."

The colonel stood up straight, "you two did what you had to do. But now everything is going to be a lot harder." Steve nodded in understanding. The colonel crossed his arms, "I can't request nor authorize Agent Carter helping you. She's too close to Stark and she's also engaged to you. If you two fail something and the circumstances seems strange, they'll suspect her to be traitor and then throw you in for good measure." He shook his head, "Our government just set up a trend of old friends becoming new enemies..."

Steve nodded, "makes sense sir."

The colonel nodded, "for now...work closely with the SSR. If they do anything that requires action, be there."

Steve nodded, "yes sir."

"Remember do what you think is right Captain." Phillips sat down.

Steve again nodded quietly.

* * *

 **Daisy Clover Dairy**

After hours of scanning the trucks at the dairy, Peggy's search proved unsuccessful. Her vita ray detector didn't get a single hint of vita rays during the whole search. Immediately following the unfruitful search, she had the foreman bring her the log books of the dairy to her at the loading dock.

As she searched the log books on the platform, she noticed there was something odd. One of the trucks and drivers weren't logged in. "Excuse me." She called out. The foreman approached her nervously. Peggy showed him the discrepancy on the page she found, "There's a truck missing." She said sternly.

The foreman replied nervously, "He's been out a couple days, he uses his truck to commute."

Peggy shot back, "Has he never heard of a bus?" She looked at him sternly, "Name and address.

The Forman replied nervously, "Sheldon McFee, but I don't have an address..."

Peggy grabbed her brief case, "I'll take care of that." She walked quickly away. The foreman sighed in relief that the ice doctor finally left.

* * *

 **Top Secret NYC SSR Warehouse**

Dooley arrived in the warehouse and met up with his two top agents, Agent Thompson and Agent Krzeminski. He arrived just in time to see the truck carrying a massive ball of debris into the warehouse through the garage door. Dooley stood to the left of Thompson and Krzeminski as the truck slowly stopped inside the warehouse. Thompson stated plainly, "well here's the majority of what's left of Roxxon."

Dooley looked shocked as he saw the ball of debris, "all of Roxxon is mostly in that..." He said to himself.

Thompson agreed and put his hands in his pocket, "An entire chemical refinery squashed into a ball of debris." He shook his head, "Never seen anything like it."

Dooley looked up and down the massive ball of debris with a shocked expression, "This is scary stuff gentlemen. Kind of Technology that could give the A-bomb a run for its money. We need to find it fast."

Krzeminski turned to Thompson, "Think its magnets?" He asked curiously. Both Thompson and Dooley looked at Him. Krzeminski shrugged, "What?"

Thompson stepped forward and tapped the ball of debris, "This mass has wood fused with metal fused with iron fused with concrete fused with stone..." He returned back to his old place and put his hands back in his pocket, "Last time i checked, stone didn't carry a magnetic charge."

Krzeminski laughed, "Excuse me Sir Isaac Newton."

Thompson looked up at the ball and countered, "That's gravity, you dumb ape."

Krzeminski shook his head, "Then what do you think did it?"

Dooley was staring at the mass and said plainly, "I think Howard Stark did it." He nodded, "Come on. We're going to Roxxon. Nobody burns your house down on accident." The trio turned but Dooley put his hand on Krzeminski's shoulder, "Not you Krzeminski. I got a special detail for a man with your skills." He walked off with Thompson as Krzeminski nodded and put his hands in pockets. Dooley called back, "Grab a crow bar, pull that thing apart, and find me some evidence!" His voice echoed.

Krzeminski sighed, "Ugh, you gotta be kidding me."

Thompson and Dooley got to the exit, but Dooley stopped and wagged his finger aimlessly, "We got more help now."

Thompson turned to face his chief, "who?"

Dooley looked straight at Thompson, "I got Captain Rogers all the way into the fold now. He's no longer tasked just to find Stark."

Thompson smiled, "We got Stark now."

Dooley shook his head, "Not yet." He then pointed out, "Now Captain Rogers can work alongside us instead of working individually with the intel we give him. We're now conducting a joint operation to find Stark and his technology."

Thompson smiled, "we shouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. We need to put the hero to work."

Dooley nodded, "Agreed. Though..." Thompson raised a brow in question. Dooley wagged his finger again, "Make sure Carter doesn't distract him while he's on the job. They may be engaged but finding Stark needs to be priority for Carter." Thompson laughed.

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch "Bell Co. office"**

Peggy just hung up the phone after she wrote down the address of the missing milk truck driver and milk truck in her notepad. She tore out the paper from her note pad then turned around and grabbed her jacket from the coat rack behind her desk. She draped her coat over her arm as she walked toward the elevator, but stopped when she saw what Sousa was working on at his desk. Out of curiosity she leaned to look over his shoulder and saw he was looking at the racing journal, he had circled in red "Uncle Bob". She said confidently catching Sousa by surprise, "Whibley's prospect third race."

Sousa turned around in his chair then looked back at his paper, "Sure?"

Peggy smiled, "Not at all. That's why it's called gambling." Sousa nodded then circled Whibley's Prospect in red. Peggy put her coat on, "I have to pop out to do an errand. Cover for me?"

Sousa focused on his paper, "You got it. You owe me one." Then nodded, "Say hi to Captain America for me."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Not you too."

A man in a lab coat walked in front of Sousa's desk and dropped a brown paper sized envelope, "Got the pictures developed for you Daniel." The man walked off.

Sousa smiled and nodded, "Thanks a bunch!" he called out. He turned to face Peggy, "a photographer from the society pages was in the club and may have gotten a shot of the blonde Spider was with before he was killed." He turned and prepared to take the pictures out of the envelope.

Peggy bit her lip nervously as Sousa opened up the envelope. She buttoned up her suit coat, "That would be a big break. May i help you look?" She asked nervously.

Sousa Looked back briefly at her, "Hm? I thought you were leaving." He pulled out a portion of the picture. But then stopped when he heard his name.

Krzeminski entered the room on the far side, "Sousa! Need you at the warehouse!" He called out.

Sousa looked up, "I'm busy."

"Well now you're extra busy." Krzeminski called. He stuck his hands in his pockets, "I got a ten ton ball of rocks and garbage with your name on it."

Sousa sighed, "Alright I'm coming, I'm coming." He put the pictures back in the envelope then placed it in his desk drawer and locked it.

Krzeminski called out to Peggy and pointed to her desk, "Carter, can you finish those reports and file them for me?" Peggy turned around and saw someone put a large stack of folders loaded with papers on her desk. Krzeminski clapped his hands, "Carter! Quit dreaming about Captain America and get on it." he turned and walked away to the hallway, "Let's go Sousa!"

Sousa stood up after locking his desk, grabbed his crutch, "Looks like I'm going to miss that race."

Peggy smiled nervously, "Probably for the best." She started to turn around for her desk but couldn't help look at Sousa's drawer. She paused deciding on a course of action then decided to make a phone call. She got to her phone and pressed the "no trace" buttoned then dialed the number.

* * *

Jarvis picked up his phone in his home and answered calmly, "Jarvis residence."

Peggy quickly spoke, "Mr. Jarvis I don't have much time so listen carefully. I need you to dispose of Howard's car."

Jarvis head shot up in shock, "I beg your pardon.

Peggy did her best to speak quietly on the phone so she doesn't get heard by others in the office, "SSR is looking into Roxxon right now, and that car sustained damage at the refinery and is likely teaming with vita radiation. Make it disappear and fast."

Jarvis sighed and nodded then checked his watch, "Very well. The linens get out in 30 minutes so that gives me..."

Peggy shot back, "Now Mr. Jarvis."

Jarvis sighed again, "Fine. I'll forgo the linens. Did you locate the dairy truck?"

Peggy shook her head, "No, but i found the driver. Sheldon McFee uses the truck to commute from Cedan Grove, New Jersey."

Jarvis asked, "Should I contact Captain Rogers and leave straight away and get you?"

Peggy shook her head, "No. There's something I need to take care of first." She hung up the phone. She needed to be there to question Sheldon McFee because Steve and Jarvis don't know the questions to ask.

* * *

 **Camp LeHigh Head Quarters Building**

Steve in his stars and stripes combat uniform with his shield on his back and helmet strapped to his war belt, walked into the headquarters building once again. He was radioed to come in while he was training his team, especially the new guys, to be combat ready. Once he walked in a young woman secretary at the front desk smiled at him, "Captain, phone for you." She held out the phone for him.

Steve took it and smiled back at her, "Thank you." He put the phone to his ear, "This is Captain Rogers."

It was Dooley using Hugh Jones' (the owner of Roxxon) phone in the main office of the Roxxon office building in the city. He said calmly, "Chief Dooley here Captain, I'll make this brief. I'm with Agent Thompson in the Roxxon Oil Corporation Headquarters." He nodded, "The owner, Hugh Jones gave us valuable information on Stark. Turns out Howard Stark has a molecular formula known as Nitramene. Nitramene can result in a concussive blast followed by an implosion. His work with Nitramene is tied to his work and break through with Vita radiation." Steve stayed silent as he listened intently. Dooley nodded, "That being said, The refinery was definitely destroyed by Nitramene and we believe that this may have been an inside job, and we come to believe since Jones has contacts in Stark's company...we don't see why wouldn't stark have contacts in his."

Steve asked, "What do you need me to do chief?"

Dooley continued, "Turns out anyone who was near the blast would have vita radiation on them. We're going to scan the entire Roxxon staff and employees, and we need you to come in and be an extra pair of eyes. Whoever done this might still have the weapon on them, so we might need to take 'em down. That's where you come in Captain."

Steve responded coolly, "I'm on my way sir." He hung up the phone and thanked the secretary.

* * *

 **SSR New York City "New York Bell Co."**

Peggy sat back against her chair with her feet up on her desk as she ate a tangerine slice by slice. She needed to break into Sousa's desk to grab the pictures he obtained, but she needed a brief window to break in. But so far there has been a lot of foot traffic in and out of the area she was sitting. But, suddenly her luck changed when the office became quiet and a little empty all of a sudden, probably because most of everyone was off on their lunch break, save for a few agents at their desks including her.

She grabbed her lock picking device that was disguised like a hair clip on her desk, then stood up smoothly. She quietly and slowly walked toward Sousa's desk. She spotted Sousa approaching from the far end of the hallway, which she figured gave her at least 90 seconds to break into his desk. She knew he didn't see her so she swiftly and silently got down on her knees, tucked herself under his desk, then stuck her locking picking tool into Sousa's drawer that held the picture and began to pick it. As she tried picking the lock she heard Sousa's desk phone ring. Peggy swiftly peaked under his desk and spotted Sousa's cane approaching closer than she expected. She whispered to herself, "Bloody hell." She removed her tool and quietly crawled back to her desk, out of sight from Sousa as his desk phone continued to ring.

When she crawled back to her desk she sneakily grabbed a pencil from one of her desk drawers while she was still on her knees. She planned to pretend she dropped a pencil and was looking for it.

Sousa limped to his desk and picked up his phone, "Sousa." He turned around and saw Peggy slowly stand up with a pencil in hand. She fixed her blouse and skirt before sitting down. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Sousa nodded, "Yes chief, she's here. Yeah I'll put her on." He held out the phone away from him, "Carter, Chief Dooley wants you."

Peggy nodded and stood up then headed to Sousa and grabbed his phone, "Yes Chief Dooley." Sousa looked at her curiously as she nodded. Peggy nodded, "Vita Ray detector? Yes, I think I can find that in the Project Rebirth boxes." She hung up the phone.

Sousa asked curiously, "what was that all about?"

Peggy sighed, "Probably going to end up filing something again."

Sousa nodded, "I hope you get to do more for this case."

Peggy smiled, "Me too." She looked down at him, "Weren't you going to the warehouse?"

Sousa nodded, "Yeah but Krzeminski found someone better."

Peggy smiled, "Fair enough." she said while she walked off.

* * *

 **Roxxon Oil Corporation Headquarters**

Peggy was directed to the main office all the way at the top floor. She entered the large main office with the vita ray detector in hand and saw Chief Dooley and Agent Thompson standing in front of a large desk besides two chairs reading through files. The president of Roxxon, an older white gentleman in a dark blue suit, named Hugh Jones was drinking whiskey behind his large green chair next to his long haired assistant who was wearing a white suit. Peggy walked in silently and with a cold expression. Dooley looked up from his file and saw Peggy, "Carter about time."

Hugh Jones stepped to the right of his chair intrigued by Peggy's beauty, "I didn't know our government hired Captain America's beautiful fiancé as a secretary." He chuckled recognizing her face from the article about the engagement announcement, "Our government has good tastes in secretaries I give them that. I'm sorry, what was your name Darling?"

Peggy stopped in front of Dooley and replied coldly, "Agent."

Jones chuckled, "that's a lovely ring to it. Is that what Captain America calls you? Spice up your romance a little." He laughed as did his assistant.

Peggy kept her cold expression and handed the Vita ray detector to Dooley, "Vita ray detector as requested." she took a step back, "I'll see you in the office."

Dooley put down his file upon receiving the detector and said, "What's the rush?"

Thompson nodded, "Yeah stick around. We can use your help."

Peggy looked at the two of them, "it isn't filing is it?"

Dooley shook his head, "turns out anyone next to the Nitramene blast was exposed to vita radiation which is probably still somewhere on their person."

Thompson nodded, "So we're scanning everyone on the Roxxon staff. There's a chance this is an inside job." He continued to go through the file in his hands.

Jones chuckled, "Yeah there's a chance I'll be taking Rita Hayworth home tonight, but it's unlikely if you catch my drift." He pointed out to Thompson as he laughed. Peggy smiled for the first time since she got in there.

Dooley pointed out once again, "If you got some of Stark's guys in your pocket there's a chance he's got some of yours in his."

Peggy asked, "What do I need to do?"

Dooley held out the detector, "How comfortable are you with this? You'll be dealing with the ladies." Peggy nodded and took the device.

Thompson stated plainly as he looked through the file, "I volunteered. But chief said it wouldn't be appropriate." He looked up and smiled. Peggy gave a small laugh.

Suddenly everyone looked to the door when it opened. At the door way stood Captain America in full gear with helmet on as well. Peggy's face lit up when she saw him, she smiled lovingly toward him, happy to see him. She was glad no one but Steve could see her face right that second. Steve gave her a small brief smile before stepping forward, "Captain Rogers reporting as ordered."

Dooley nodded, "Ah Captain Rogers good to see you. Now we can begin scanning the staff."

Jones looked at Dooley in surprise, "What's he doing here again?"

Dooley said without looking back at him, "He's here to ensure nothing crazy happens if there is Nitramene involved here." Jones nodded in understanding. Dooley turned to Thompson, "Agents Thompson and Carter with me, we're heading down to get everything started." He then nodded to Hugh Jones, "Mr. Jones its best you join us so you can see we aren't doing anything illegal."

Jones nodded, "That is the plan gentlemen."

Dooley looked at Steve and said calmly, "Captain, its best you join us to assure extra security."

Steve nodded, "Understood."

As soon as they left the office, Peggy broke off from the group and said, "I'll meet you down there, I have to go to the ladies room."

Dooley continued walking with the group and said without looking, "make it quick Carter."

Jones smiled at Steve, "Got a mighty fine woman there Captain America. She's splendid."

Steve said nothing at first, causing an awkward silence. Then Steve said calmly, "You don't treat people like that Mr. Jones. Men or women. They aren't things, they are people." He stopped causing everyone to stop as well. He and looked coldly at Jones, "So your disrespect to Agent Carter Ill consider it dead between us for now." Steve continued walking.

Dooley smiled, "Nice." Dooley started walking after Steve leading the group.

Jones rubbed the back of his neck, "He's a little too defensive I think."

Thompson stated plainly, "You insulted his fiancé...he doesn't take kindly to that. Trust me I know from experience."

Jones raised an eye brow, "really?"

Dooley shot back, "Yes really." He started to pick up the pace to catch up with Steve, "Let's go. We have a job to do."

* * *

Peggy stepped into the ladies room and quickly started to check the stalls for anyone in the ladies room. Once she was all alone, she placed the vita ray detector on the sink counter then walked over and locked the bathroom door so she can be in private. She removed her suit jacket and placed it on the sink counter, then picked up the vita ray detector and began scanning herself. Worried that she may have gotten Vita Radiation on her body from her raid at the refinery, she quickly but thoroughly scanned every inch of her body. She kept looking over her shoulder, checking if someone was trying to open the door.

After scanning her body, she felt satisfied that she was clean. She put the vita ray detector down on the counter and sighed a sigh of relief as she leaned on the counter. The detector started to go off causing her to quickly look at the device resting near her left wrist. She lifted her wrist and the detector stopped buzzing, she put her hand down and it buzzed again.

Thinking quickly, she picked up the detector and scanned her left wrist over and over again, still the detector buzzed. She removed her watch, placed it on the counter, and then scanned her wrist. Nothing. She let out a sigh of relief then scanned her watch causing the detector to go off again. She shook her head, "Sorry nana." She carefully picked up the watch and tossed it in the trash can next to the counter. Peggy tossed on her suit jacket on, fixed her business attire, fixed her hair, and made herself look presentable. She grabbed the detector then was about to step off when she came to a sudden realization. Steve was dangerously close to the Nitramene in the refinery and was fully exposed to it for longer. She looked at the mirror and she had a face of worry and concern. She hoped they wouldn't detect anything on Steve.

* * *

Every Roxxon employee was lined up in a single file line in a large, bright, and open hall way. Peggy and Thompson stood in front of the long line scanning their respective employees as Chief Dooley and Roxxon President Hugh Jones sat at a long table watching intently behind the agents. Dooley divided his attention between watching the line and looking through the roster of everyone who works in the building. Jones' assistant provided him with a constant flow of drinks during this whole process while Steve stood behind Dooley silently watching everyone.

After hours of scanning hundreds of employees, there were no results so far and they still had another hundred to go, but Dooley kept his calm and cold stare at the line. Steve remained silent behind Dooley and kept a calm expression as the scanning continued. Many of the employees looked nervous to start but became extremely nervous when they saw Captain America. Things must be getting real if Captain America is around. Another man stepped forward to the Agents, Thompson scanned him with the Vita-ray detector and got a negative result. He nodded letting the man go. A long blonde haired woman in a bright color full dress stepped forward to the Agents. Thompson nodded at Peggy, "Carter." He said as he handed her the vita rat detector.

Peggy took the detector and scanned the blonde woman up and down. No result. She looked at Thompson, "Clear." She handed him the detector.

Thompson nodded, "Next." He called to the line.

A short stern looking man with dark hair in white workers overalls stepped forward, and Peggy instantly recognized him. The man stared at her for a moment. Steve saw the man and also instantly recognized him. He slowly reached for his shield on his back. The man's face remained stoic even when he recognized Peggy and seeing Captain America reaching for his shield slowly. Steve unlatched his shield slowly then held it out in front of him by the rim against his pelvis

Thompson stepped forward with the vita ray detector to begin scanning. He scanned the man up and down and so far he was clean. Peggy noticed his name tag which read, "Van Ert". The man smiled smugly at both her and Steve. Peggy bit her lip, she needed to expose him without giving away her involvement at the refinery.

Thompson stepped aside, "Clear! Next!" Van Ert turned around and started to leave. Steve clenched the rim of his shield.

Peggy stepped in front of Thompson and called, "Excuse me sir!" Van Ert didn't stop. She yelled out more forcefully, "Sir, Stop!" Finally Van Ert stopped with his back towards her. Steve clenched his shield tighter.

Thompson looked at Peggy curiously, "What are you doing Carter?"

Dooley tilted his head and focused his attention on Peggy, "What's this about?"

Peggy glanced at Steve then back at Dooley, "Mr. James, I noticed employees wearing combinations of uniforms. Do they have a place to change on site?"

Hugh James nodded and stated plainly, "we have locker rooms for employees who handle hazardous materials." He smiled cheekily.

Dooley focuses his eyes, "get to the point Carter."

Peggy stated, "From experience, the low levels of Vita Radiation will barely saturate the top layer of a person's skin and a hot shower would wash it out straight away." She turned briefly to the man then back at Dooley, "But clothing...it will maintain the radiation for longer. Trousers, shoes, and even a simple wrist watch." She leaned on one hip, "I suggest we check the clothes the men wore to work this morning."

Dooley nodded and tapped his finger on the table, "Not a bad idea Carter get on..." He noticed the man in question turn around and run away from them. "HEY!" Dooley called out.

Van Ert took off sprinting to escape, Thompson gave chase immediately followed by Dooley shooting out of his chair and chasing right after them. Steve instantly brought his shield up to throw it but realized he would most likely hit an innocent person in the line. He lowered his shield then ran around the table next to Peggy. He heard Thompson yell, "Stop!" As Thompson and Dooley ran down the hallway passed confused employees. The man they needed was outrunning the SSR agents.

Steve looked at Peggy who had a confident smile on her face. Peggy looked at Hugh Jones and asked, "Where does that lead?" Steve looked at Jones then at Peggy curiously.

"Down to the main lobby." Jones said calmly.

Peggy asked, "Stairwell?" Jones smiled and pointed to a door behind her. Peggy nodded and walked off briskly with Steve following close behind. They passed the front part of the line where the employees were both confused and amazed of what's going on. Steve stepped passed her and opened the stairwell door for her. Peggy smiled, "Thank you darling." She said as she quickly walked into the stairwell.

As Peggy and Steve walked quickly down the steps, a number of employees looked at them confused and surprised. Seeing Captain America in full combat gear, sheild in hand, walking with a beautiful woman, which some recognized her as his fiancé, was not an everyday site to see here. Though not many people recognized Peggy from the picture in the paper, which was a plus for her.

Steve and Peggy reached the first floor and left the stairwell in no time at all. Peggy quickly reached out and grabbed a man's brown brief case, "Mind if I borrow this?" She asked rhetorically while the man looked at her shocked. Peggy nodded at Steve as they leaned up against a wall, hiding around the corner near the stairway entrance. Employees watched them in confusion. Steve didn't need explanation on the plan.

They heard rapid steps and Thompson yelling, "I SAID STOP!" As the sound of rapid footsteps got closer, Peggy leaned forward and swung the brown brief case at knee level, causing the Van Ert to trip forward and lose his footing right as Steve swung his sheild out from around the corner. As if it was in slow motion, Van Ert made contact with the star on the sheild for a brief moment while the rest of his body continued its forward motion flipping him upside down, and crashing him down onto the ground head first with a massive thud. Steve looked down at the unconscious man then nodded at Peggy. Peggy smiled as she put down the brief case so she can fix her business attire.

Dooley and Thompson caught up to them but out of breath. Dooley was perspiring heavily as he stepped next to Peggy. Thompson waddled tiredly to the unconscious man then kneeled down to handcuff him. Peggy looked at both Thompson and Dooley, "Well. Is that all?"

"Good work Carter." Dooley said in between breaths.

Thompson nodded, "Yeah." Then said in between breaths, "Good hit Cap."

Steve chuckled as he hooked his sheild on his back, "It was Peggy's idea." Peggy turned away for a moment to hide a smile.

* * *

 **SSR New York City "New York Bell Co."**

Van Ert woke up slowly with a wad of fabric shoved up both his nostrils and a bandage taped over the bridge of his nose. He groaned as his eyes focused on the dark ceiling above him. He looked down at his wrists and found out both of his wrists were handcuffed to his chair. He looked up and noticed the room was dim, and he was sitting behind a table with a lamp on the left side of the table providing the only source of bright light. He saw a stern looking man in a suit sitting at the other side of the small table. He looked left to the single door and saw a man in a white collared shirt and black tie, black suspenders, and black pants, rolling his sleeves. He groaned again.

Dooley leaned forward and nodded, "You know those bandages on your face?" He smiles, "That's from Captain America's sheild." Van Ert groaned. Dooley smiled, "Rise and shine." He put a carrot and a large wooden stick on the table in front of Van Ert. He sighed, "I'm not going to lie to you...you're in a bad spot. We got physical evidence linking you to an act of industrial sabotage...and probably treason." Thompson finished rolling his sleeves then leaned against the door with his arms crossed. Dooley drew a circle over the table, "With the charges you're looking at now...I don't see anywhere you'll end up besides the electric chair." He said softly. He pointed at Van Ert, "But. You do have the opportunity...to switch seats with someone else." He leaned closer, "Thing is. Fighting crime...is a lot like fishing with your buddies. Biggest fish wins." He put his hand up, "No offense. But, you're not the biggest fish. But, that doesn't mean you aren't plenty big enough for me to feed my bosses." He leaned back, "Say you lead me to a bigger fish, like a grouper or a shark...I can see myself letting you off the line."

Van Ert shook his head, "I don't believe you."

Dooley leaned forward and put his arms on the table, "Well you should. I'm in law enforcement." Thompson gave a cold stare at Van Ert. Dooley chuckled, "Thing is, Mr. Van. Ert." He nodded to Thompson, "We are in a bit of an accelerated timeline. A lot of pressure to get this case sewn up and tied with a bow." He pointed to the door, "So this deal I'm offering... Will expire as soon as I leave the room." He leaned even closer, "All you need to do...is point us in the direction of your employer. Just give us a name." He paused, there was no answer. Dooley pressed, "Just. Give. Us. A. Name." Van Ert just stared at him silently. Dooley shook his head and stood up, grabbing the carrot, "Don't say I didn't give you the easy way."

Van Ert finally spoke up, "You going to send in your henchmen Captain America?" He shook his head, "I won't talk. Not even if he came in."

Dooley smiled, "Captain Rogers...isn't here. He doesn't like the idea of..." He looked at the stick then at Van Ert, "Using the stick in a interrogation. If you catch what I'm saying." He smiled evilly. Van Ert closed his eyes. He tapped the carrot on the table then laughed as Thompson let him out of the room.

Thompson approached Van Ert then stopped in front of him, leaning against the table. Van Ert shook his head, "Even Captain America won't break me. I'm not going to talk."

Thompson chuckled then grabbed the stick and tapped Van Ert on the shoulder with it, "As chief said. Captain America frowns on this kind of thing. So what he doesn't know won't hurt him." He tapped Van Ert on the jaw with the stick, "But, unlucky for you...I'm here to make you sing." Thompson smiled evilly, "You might want to bite down on this."

The moment Van Ert got a good bite on the stick, Thompson punched him at the side of his face with such velocity it made Van Ert get whiplash.

* * *

Behind the interrogation one sided mirror window, Chief Dooley, Sousa, and Peggy watched as Thompson put the beating on Van Ert. Peggy slightly shook her head, she too didn't agree with physical abuse of a prisoner who couldn't defend himself. She's a lot like Steve, against bullies, against harming defenseless individuals, and seeking to always do the right thing. She understood why Steve left for base after delivering Van Ert to the SSR, and refusing to take part in the interrogation. He didn't want to be the one beating down on a defenseless weaker man.

She again shook her head when she saw Thompson hit Van Ert with another powerful punch. Yes, Van Ert is the enemy who is blamed for constructing the Nitramene, but he's still a defenseless man. She heard Sousa, "Hate to see what would happen with the carrot." He said plainly.

Dooley looked at Peggy, "Hey Carter since you're his fiancé and all that...why doesn't Captain Rogers not like interrogating bad guys."

Sousa nodded, "Yeah. He kills them but..."

Peggy smiled, "He refuses to take part in the physical abuse of the interrogation." She nodded to the beating in the other room, "He doesn't believe in killing or mistreating unarmed individuals who can't defend themselves. He's about doing the right thing." She smiled.

Dooley chuckled, "This is necessary. Van Ert is the bad guy." He nodded at the interrogation scene, "I guarantee it, and if everything depended on it...I'm sure Captain Rogers would put the beating on someone to talk." He smiled, "Everyone has their exceptions."

Peggy shook her head. Even in the worst of times during the war, Steve always tried to do the right thing.

Dooley looked at Peggy, "Take off for the night Carter." He smiled, "A lady shouldn't be looking at this."

Peggy sighed, knowing she couldn't convince them to stop nor take part in questioning. "Play nice." She said plainly. She turned and walked out of the room, her high heels clicking as she walked.

* * *

 **Stark Penthouse**

It was late in the evening in the city and the sun is just about to disappear behind the horizon, displaying beautiful colors in the evening sky. After work Peggy drove over to the Stark penthouse to meet up with Steve. Although she said they'll only stay there for a night, it might be a little longer because they have nowhere to go.

She waited patiently in the master bedroom, in the same attire she wore all day, laying on the bed with her head propped up on a pillow. She was going over how to go about...catching Sheldon McFee and questioning him. On top of that she was worried about the picture Sousa has of the blonde in the club. This is getting too dangerous for both of them. Seems like the deeper they dig the more in danger they are. Especially Steve, he's practically acting blind through the majority of this. All she wants is to have her shot in this job and then marry Steve. That's all she wants, but now she has to fumble about clearing Stark's name while the threat of treason, losing her life, and losing the love of her life looms over her.

She heard the front door open and Steve call her name, "Peggy?"

Peggy smiled happily to see Steve, "I'm in here!" She called back. She heard Steve's heavy footsteps as he approached the room. He stepped into the doorway and paused with a big warm smile. He had a white t-shirt, red/blue combat trousers, and his brown combat boots. She beamed happily at him, "Hey darling."

Steve finally stepped in, "Hey beautiful." He said softly. He sat down on her side of the bed. She sat up and started to rub his back affectionately. Steve smiled and looked at her, "That was a good hit you did earlier."

She smiled, "Thanks. You weren't to bad yourself."

Steve chuckled, "Looks like Dooley and Thompson might be warming up to you."

Peggy sat up onto her knees and hugged him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder, "I hope so."

Steve smiled and turned his head to look at her, "I know so."

Peggy smiled, made him look at her, and kissed him on the lips, "I love you." She kissed him again, "I love you." She rested her chin back on his shoulder again.

Steve smiled, "I love you too." He looked forward and held her hands that were wrapped around his body. He turned serious, "Are they..."

Peggy stated plainly, "Yes. When I left they just started." Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Peggy understood his frustration. He doesn't want the SSR to torture an unarmed person, but he knows he can't actually stop them without being hostile. The SSR are on their own program, so Steve has no operational authority unless the SSR is with him in a combat exercise when the Army is in charge.

Steve sighed, "You know they linked the refinery and the club incident to Stark right? We're back racing." Peggy just looked down and kissed his shoulder.

Peggy kissed his cheek and decided to change the subject, "I got the milk truck and the name and address of the man who operates it."

Steve smiled, "Nice, so who and where is he?"

Peggy stated plainly while keeping her chin on his shoulder, "His name is Sheldon McFee, lives up at Ceden Grove, New Jersey."

"When do we go?" Steve said confidently.

Peggy laughed and hugged him tighter, "Tonight was the plan. We'll go meet Jarvis at the diner in an hour and he'll drive us to the address, so we don't have to risk of someone seeing our car."

Steve smiled, "Sounds like a plan." They shared another brief kiss.

* * *

 **L &L Automat**

The sun set far beneath the horizon by the time Peggy and Steve left for the diner, and the dark sky was illuminated by the bright city lights of New York City. Steve had essentially the same thing on as earlier, white t-shirt, blue combat trousers, brown combat boots, his US Army canvas bag holding the rest of his uniform, and his sheild strapped to the pack. Peggy wore her business suit from the previous days, white business blouse, under blue women's business suit jacket, and matching blue business skirt. Steve was far from inconspicuous, but he didn't care. He was sure he and Peggy could spot a tail if there was someone following them. But to everyone in the public, it just looked like Captain America is taking his best girl out to the town. Which he is in a manner of speaking.

Steve and Peggy walked closely together to the diner, with Peggy's arm linked around Steve's holding him close. They walked slowly through the busy streets of night life New York City, as many people spotted Captain America instantly as they walked passed the couple. People worshipped Steve, while women envy Peggy. They whispered sweet nothings as they walked through the city, and when they finally made it to the diner there was no sign of Jarvis. Peggy opted to stand and wait in front of the diner for Jarvis for however long it takes him. So much for being that punctual butler.

Steve and Peggy fiddled with each other's hands as they talked to pass the time. Steve rubbed Peggy's hand with his, "So. I remember saying you're friends with someone here." He nodded to the diner, "Something about a good friend. Can I meet her?" He chuckled.

Peggy laughed, "Angie will talk you're ear off." They laughed, "And she's a quite a fan of yours."

Steve chuckled, "She sounds like a nice person."

Peggy laughed, "I'm sure you say that about all the girls."

Steve looked shocked, "Peggy I..."

Peggy laughed loudly and patted his shoulder lovingly, "Darling I'm only joking." She drew him closer by the belt with her free hand, "You make it so easy for me to crack jokes."

Steve shook his head, "You're and evil, evil woman." He laughed, "But I love it." Peggy smiled.

There was a loud tapping on one of the windows of the diner that got their attention. They looked and saw Angie the energetic go-happy waitress tapping on a window from the inside. Angie held up a cut out of a "want ad" against the window with a huge smile, "I found one!"

Peggy looked at Steve for a moment then looked at Angie, "We're late for our appointment!" Steve nodded understanding what she's trying to do.

Angie kept going, "It's got its own bathroom!" She said through the window.

Peggy turned her back while holding Steve's hand, "I have no idea what you're saying!"

Angie smiled then held out the ad again, "Don't make me come out there!" She just realized the man next to Peggy. He turned around with her and noticed a big circular object on his back. After a moment she noticed who it was. She gasped and jumped up and down then started to squeal in excitement in a high pitch little girl voice.

Both Steve and Peggy turned around with questioning looks. Steve smiled, "That's Angie isn't it."

Peggy smiled, "That's Angie. You're number two fan."

The few patrons in the diner stood up and looked out the window with curious looks to see what got the waitress all worked up. Angie squealed in excitement, "Captain America is outside!" Everyone including other employees in the diner, whispered to each other, and looked excitedly out the window. Some of the patrons walked slowly to the door cautiously.

Peggy saw what was happening and turned to Steve, "Darling wait right here."

Steve nodded, "Sure thing."

Peggy went through the revolving door to calm down an excited Angie. Moment she walked through, Angie ran up and hugged her tightly and excitedly. Peggy smiled as she hugged back, "Angie, I really think you should..."

Angie let her go and said excitedly interrupting Peggy, "It may be dark outside, but just seeing his silhouette, I can tell he's way hotter in person!" She jumped happily, "You got to let me meet him and tell me all the details of how you two ended up together!"

Peggy smiled gently, "Angie, I..."

Angie held a finger to silence her then brought the want ad up, "One second English, let me tell you about this place. You might like it and you could let me meet Captain Hunk out there." She started to read the want ad quickly and energetically, "Safe community for modern professionals: Apartment for rent, five hundred and fifty square feet, furnished, full bath, high floors, quiet building, security assured, close proximity to the Lexington Avenue Local, Continental breakfast upon request..." Angie looked up at Peggy, "Paradise or what?"

Peggy nodded astonished, "That sounds... perfect."

Angie smiled, "That's because it is. Everyone will love you there, especially if Captain America ends up living there too." She handed her the want ad, "Only thing that can possibly make it better is if you moved in right next to me." She chuckled, "Oops, you would." She pointed at her own head, "3C if you need a cup of sugar." She smiled widely.

Peggy didn't know what to say. She wanted to take this offer and move in with Steve there. It would be perfect, she would be living with Steve and she'll have Angie as a neighbor. It would be absolutely perfect. But... Peggy didn't want to drag her close friend into this life of espionage, fearing an assassin's bullet will take Angie instead of her. She'll rather take the hit than someone else who was never even a part of it. Angie smiled, "Can I meet your Fiancé Captain Steve Rogers America! Now!"

Peggy frowned, "Angie...We can't take this."

Angie frowned too and shook her head, "This place is great, and you two need a place, its co-gender, family living... So I'm thinking it's me..."

Peggy shook her head, "No it's not. Steve and I...might not be good neighbors." The ladies realized that patrons and employees in the diner were both watching Steve as he stood outside, and whispering to each other about something the two ladies couldn't quite hear. Angie frowned at Peggy sadly. Peggy didn't want to blow off her friend or hurt her, she was sad too.

Steve saw Jarvis pull up in a all-new black car. Jarvis looked through the passenger window and nodded. Steve turned around and entered the diner through the revolving door, "Honey, our ride is here." The patrons and employees all gave looks of surprise when they saw him enter.

Peggy turned and smiled, "Coming darling." She tried reassuring Angie with a friendly smile, "I'll see you later." She turned to go to Steve. Angie gave a sad smile.

Steve waved, "Hi Angie." Then left with Peggy. Angie smiled a happy smile. Captain America said hi to her, and the only reason why he would know her name is if Peggy talked about her. Angie's spirit lifted.

Outside the diner, Jarvis hopped out of the car to try open the door for Peggy, but Peggy and Steve already reached the car before Jarvis could make it around. Peggy said plainly, "Too late Mr. Jarvis."

Jarvis jumped in the car as Peggy jumped into the front passenger seat and Steve in the back.

* * *

The black car carrying the trio drove quickly down a wooded windy dirt road. The Captain America Adventure Program came on the radio. The announcer with heavy bravado, "Back to the Captain America Adventure Program! Back in the snowy mountains of the Eastern Alps battalion triage nurse, Betty Carber, tidies up while the men fight for their country."

Steve was putting on his combat gear when the show came on, "Wait, what?"

The show continued with a large wooden bang and a girly damsel in distress voice came on, "Oh no! Nazi's...Again! They got me all tied up! If only Captain America was here to save me!"

Peggy slammed her finger on the radio off button, "Who writes this rubbish?" She yelled angrily.

Steve put his helmet on, "What did I just listen to?"

Peggy turned to look at him, "Radio show doing fictional stories about your..." She put up air quotes, "...'adventures'..." She frowned, "There's a company that still owns your theater title."

Steve sighed, "...I hate show biz." He shook his head, "I hope they know I'm engaged right? That I didn't have a thing for some triage nurse."

Peggy smiled, "That's why it's just a show darling. It's rubbish."

Jarvis smiled, "I rather enjoy it actually." He looked at the rear view mirror at Steve, "Though it's nothing like the real thing."

Peggy smiled, "Not even a little bit." Steve loaded his .45 and cocked it then holstered on his hip. Peggy took out her pistol from her purse and loaded a magazine then said, "You did dispose of that car Mr. Jarvis?" She then removed her engagement ring and gently slid it into her purse.

Jarvis nodded, "Yes, I left it on the side with the key in the ignition." He frowned, "It felt like a terrible waste though."

Peggy chuckled, "It was used in a crime we committed Mr. Jarvis."

Steve leaned forward, "We need to hurry." Peggy nodded.

"He's right, we don't have much time. I'm afraid Agent Thompson could be very persuasive." Peggy said.

* * *

At the SSR Agent Thompson finished the physical interrogation of Van Ert. After being beaten into submission and the stick breaking, Van Ert finally gave in. Before becoming unconscious from multiple beatings, he gave the name Leet Brannis, and said there was a milk truck from the Daisy Clover Dairy present at the refinery before it was destroyed. Leet Brannis paid the owner of the truck to transport the Nitramene for him, and that's why the milk truck was at the refinery. Those specific answers made Thompson surprised that he lasted that long and gave a cognitive answer even after his hit from Captain America.

Chief Dooley felt that there was a connection between Leet Brannis and Stark, and that Brannis will lead them eventually to Stark and his weapons of destruction. Leet Brannis is the key while Van Ert is just a pawn in a much bigger "Stark Scheme".

After the interrogation Sousa was able to find out more about the missing milk truck and the one who operates it, he was able to get the name Sheldon McFee and his address. Dooley quickly ordered the Agents Thompson, Krzeminski, and Sousa to follow him to retrieve McFee.

* * *

 **Cedan Grove, NJ**

It was late at night with the moon shining bright when Jarvis, Peggy, and Steve finally arrived near the target address, miles from the bright lights and the hustle and bustle of the big city. They arrived on a dirt road to a large 418 acre clearing of farm land that was surrounded by tall trees. Peggy saw the small two story house in the middle of the clearing about half a mile away from them, "Pull over to the left." Jarvis stopped the car on the side of the road next to a long dog ear cut wood fence that spanned the majority of the road.

Steve scanned the lone house and noticed all the lights were out, "Lights are out." He stated plainly then noticed the milk truck parked out in front, "He's definitely home. Got eyes on the milk truck."

Peggy took out her small binoculars, "From the looks of things. We got the element of surprise."

Jarvis sighed, "Here we go again." He turned around and saw Steve quietly get out of the car and gently close the door.

Peggy took off her blue suit jacket, "Fewer guards than Roxxon at least."

Jarvis looked at Peggy and asked sarcastically, "Shall I leave the engine running in case you two trigger another implosion?"

Peggy folded up her jacket nicely, "Mr. Jarvis, go home to your wife. If you leave now you might even catch the end of Benny Goodman." She leaned forward then draped her nicely folded jacket over her seat.

"Ms. Carter, when you called for my help, I thought you needed more than a cab. I thought I was rather useful last time." Jarvis pleaded to help. There was a quiet tap on the passenger window, they both looked and saw Steve quietly telling Peggy to go.

Peggy nodded then looked at Jarvis, "You were, but in this occasion." She quietly opened the door, "I got my own ride home." She looked out to the car, "So go home. We have this under control." She quietly closed the door. Jarvis shook his head in frustration, the nerve of this woman.

Peggy stood outside with Steve scanning the area around the house quietly. Steve whispered, "Looks clear."

Peggy nodded, "Let's go. Nice and quiet."

Steve smiled at her, "You're show. I'll follow you." He grabbed his sheild then drew his pistol. Peggy quietly started walking slowly on the gravel road.

The couple made as little noise as possible and hugged the shadows to hide from the bright moon light as they approached the target house. When they finally got to the milk truck in front of the house, Peggy automatically went to the back of the truck to check if the Nitramene was still in there. She quietly opened the back doors of the truck and was greeted by the bright orange gold glow of dozens of trays of Nitramene grenades. Peggy closed the doors quietly and looked over at Steve who had his back to her as he scanned the house, she whispered quietly, "Steve. All the Nitramene is in here still."

Steve turned his head to her briefly, "Good. Now let's..." He was interrupted by the sound of the radio coming on from inside the house. The radio started to play the "Captain America Adventure Program".

Peggy shook her head then quietly walked to Steve, "I'll go through the back door." She whispered.

Steve nodded, "I'll go through the front door." They both nodded then quietly went their separate ways.

* * *

Peggy quietly entered the dim lit house through the back door and stepped lightly and quietly on the rugs covering the hard wood toward the sound of the radio show. She rounded the corner and saw a quite large man leaning against the fire place mantel piece next to the small box radio. She figured the man is Mr. McFee. The damsel on the radio called in distress, "If only Captain America could come and rescue me!"

Peggy stepped quietly closer toward McFee as the impersonator of Captain America came on, "Ms. Carber isn't going anywhere with you Nazi Scum!" She stopped when she accidentally made the hard wood floor under her creak. She saw the man turn his head slightly then after a moment of pause, he quickly grabbed his shotgun that was next to him and turned around.

Peggy kicked the shot gun causing him to drop it, she instantly ducked under a swing from McFee's fist then she quickly stood up again and kicked him in his gut sending him stumbling backwards to the mantel. Her high heel became an effective weapon at that moment. McFee quickly got his balance against the mantel as Peggy stepped forward, ready for another bounce. He was about to lunge at her when Steve's sheild rocketed into his side.

McFee screamed in pain as he grabbed his wounded side and fell to his knees. Through his agony he looked to his left and saw Captain America's sheild in the dim light. He groaned and coughed up blood, then looked up to his front door that was now wide open and saw a silhouette of a tall muscular man standing in the moon light. He coughed up more blood then looked to his right and saw a woman looking down at him. He closed his eyes.

Peggy grabbed the back of his head by his hair and punched him across the jaw. She let go and his body went limp as it fell to the ground. Peggy's heels clicked on the wood floor as she walked over and picked up Steve's sheild. She chuckled, "I hope that sheild didn't hit anything important. We need him to answer questions."

Steve chuckled as his heavy steps were heard throughout the house, "Says the beautiful dame who knocked him out." They both shared a small laugh.

The "Captain America Adventure Program" continued on. The damsel happily called out, "Oh Thank You Captain America. Thank you for saving me!"

Steve sighed, "Want to turn that off?" He grabbed his sheild from Peggy and secured it to his back.

Peggy nodded, "Most definitely." She stepped over the unconscious body of McFee and turned off the radio, "Why does this keep playing when I'm around..." She rolled her eyes. Once Peggy stepped away from the body, Steve effortlessly picked up the body and put him down gently on one of the chairs in the dining room. Peggy moved McFee's hands through the back of the chair and handcuffed him.

Peggy stood next to Steve in front of the unconscious McFee and shook her head, "So hard getting straight answers from people nowadays." She sighed, "What happened to a nice cup of tea and a simple nice interrogation."

Steve chuckled, "I missed the time when I believed the craziest thing Stark ever created, was me." They chuckled. They heard the front door open, they reacted quickly and ran for the door.

* * *

Outside the house, Peggy and Steve saw a man trying to start the milk truck, they quickly ran to the truck and both drew their weapons at the driver. It was the same man they had a standoff with at the refinery. He was wearing a black suit and tie this time. Peggy had a look of realization as Steve kept his weapon pointed at the man while he held a cold stare. The man took his hands off the wheel and the ignition, then held them up. Steve walked into the truck and yanked him out of the seat.

Peggy shoved him against the side of the truck and held her gun to his head, "Having car trouble?" The man closed his eyes in frustration.

Jarvis appeared around back of the truck and leaned against the side, "Nothing that can't be fixed." He said confidently.

Peggy looked at him, "Jarvis?" She said surprised keeping her gun against the man's head.

Steve nodded at Jarvis, "Good work there Mr. Jarvis."

"What are you doing here?" Peggy asked angrily.

Jarvis nodded and rubbed his hands together, "I sabotaged the truck so it won't start.

Peggy rolled her eyes, "We know now." She nodded to the engine, "Now go fix it because that's our ride out of here." She said angrily. Jarvis sighed and went around the group to open the hood of the truck. Peggy stared coldly at the man, "Who are you? I remember you from the refinery! Now tell me who you are!" The man smiled smugly at her. She groaned and reached into his suit pants pocket with her free hand and pulled out his device then pressed it flushed against his throat then asked again, "who are you?"

The man replied in a synthesized voice, "My name is Leet Brannis."

Peggy glared at him, "How are you involved?"

Brannis had a neutral expression, "I'm merely a businessman. I sold a Nitramene bomb to Raymond and paid to use Mr. McFee's milk truck to move the Nitramene...

"Where's Stark's inventions?" Peggy asked coldly.

Brannis spoke through the voice synthesizer, "I want protection."

Steve stepped forward and holstered his weapon, "The SSR will take you in as long as you talk to us right now." He said seriously.

Jarvis stopped working on the engine for a moment then turned to them and whispered, "Ask him about a leviathan."

Peggy sighed then asked, "Who is Leviathan?"

Brannis instantly replied, "Not a who. A what."

Steve stepped closer to them, "They're your employers?"

Brannis shook his head slightly with Peggy's weapon against his head, "Not anymore."

Peggy started to dig deeper, "So Leviathan sent you to rob Howard Stark's vault, and you double crossed them." She shook her head, "Either that's incredibly brave or incredibly stupid of you."

Brannis smiled smugly again, "Leviathan only wanted one thing from Howard Stark."

Jarvis closed the hood with a bang and rubbed his hands, "Well, all finished."

Peggy looked at Jarvis, "Go fetch Mr. McFee, I need to take him in too."

Jarvis looked at Steve. Steve nodded to the house, "She's calling the shots here." Jarvis turned and walked quickly into the house.

Peggy focused her attention on Brannis again, "What was the one thing."

The synthesized voice came through slowly, "I. Want. Protection." Brannis emphasized.

Peggy too emphasized, "Then start talking."

Jarvis appeared from the house out of breath, "uh. It seems Mr. McFee left the premises." Peggy sighed then lowered her weapon from the man's head. Jarvis held up a shotgun, "But I found this." He shook it gently.

Peggy gave a fake smile, "Careful not to shoot yourself in the face." She pushed Brannis into the truck, "Get in the truck. Both of you."

Jarvis hopped inside and went through the cab to the cargo hold. He sat nervously in between the Nitramene racks in the cargo area with the shotgun between his knees pointing upwards. Steve took a knee in front of him and held onto the drivers and passenger seats for balance. Peggy took the passenger seat while keeping her gun pointed at the Brannis who is going to drive.

* * *

The lone milk truck drove quickly through the dark wooded roads on its way out of New Jersey. Steve, who was holding onto the passenger and driver's seat, turned his head slightly, "You okay back there Mr. Jarvis?"

Jarvis smiled, "Perfectly thank you. These racks of explosives are distracting me from the smell of stale milk." He did his best not to move, fearing the explosives instability.

Peggy kept her gun on Brannis, "Oh good. You did say you wanted to help." She focused her attention on Brannis this time, "Take the Lincoln Tunnel back to Manhattan." Brannis frowned and squirmed in his seat. Peggy smiled confidently, "And quit fidgeting. Nothing is going to happen." She said confidently.

They drove under a bridge then instantly the group heard a loud bang on the top of the milk truck. Everyone looked up instantly, Jarvis leaned forward to Steve and asked curiously, "Did any of you hear that?"

They heard a silenced gun shot and instantly a round passed right over Steve's head and into the windshield. Peggy reacted by pushing herself to the door, "I certainly heard that." There was someone riding the top of the truck and obviously trying to kill them.

Steve reacted instantly, he drew his .45 and shot upwards four times. Steve looked at the driver, "Shake him off!" Brannis pressed heavily on the gas and did a series of "S" turns to try and shake off the assassin.

Peggy got up and slipped through the window to get a shot on the assassin. She swung herself out, held onto the truck, and steadied herself by propping her leg on the hood. She quickly aimed and fired her weapon, the assassin dodged her shot by mere centimeters. The assassin went down on one knee and quickly fired back, hitting Peggy in the thigh. She screamed in pain as she rolled forward all the way onto the hood, dropping her pistol onto the speeding road.

Steve saw what happened and called in distress, "PEGGY!" He twisted to face up while lunging forward, as he squeezed off another three rounds. The assassin moved quickly and again was left unscathed.

Peggy held onto the truck while keeping pressure on her wound. Through the darkness she realized the assassin was a man and was wearing a suit. She could make out the suit jacket and tie flapping in the wind. Brannis quickly turned the truck left and right to get the assassin off, but the assassin kept his footing. Peggy called, "Steve!" As she held on, trying not to get shot again.

Steve holstered his pistol and got into the cab, "Jarvis shoot up! Shoot up!" He yelled as he started to open the door to give space for his sheild on his back. He had to kill the assassin before the assassin killed Peggy.

Jarvis accidentally pointed the shotgun at an angle and hesitated before he pulled the trigger. When he finally pulled trigger the blast shot through the roof of the truck and completely missed the assassin.

The assassin got his balance again and aimed his gun at Peggy who was bleeding on the hood. Steve flipped onto the top of the truck and quickly faced his back to the assassin right when he pulled the trigger. The assassin's bullet bounced off Steve's sheild with a loud bang. Steve quickly turned around and swept the assassin's feet from under him causing him to fall on his back. Steve got up, "Peggy you alright?" He called for her. He couldn't hear her answer through the wind and adrenaline pumping.

Peggy decided to get back into the truck, knowing that Steve could handle the assassin. She was bleeding from the thigh, but she still had the strength to fight, but she didn't want to get in the way of Steve in that small space on top of the truck. She grabbed the open passenger door and swung into the cab, she grunted in pain as she settled into the passenger seat. She put pressure on her wound and turned to Brannis, "Keep trying to shake him loose!"

The assassin quickly got up to match Steve. Through the dark Steve realized that the assassin he's fighting is the same one from the apartment. The assassin tried to aim his gun at him but Steve grabbed his wrist and elbowed him heavily in the chest just when he pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through the roof and hit a a cargo strap that kept one of the Nitramene racks in place. Jarvis dropped the shotgun and slammed his body against the loose rack, praying that the Nitramene won't detonate. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SHOOTING THINGS!"

The assassin kicked Steve in the gut then pistol whipped him across the face. Steve stumbled back as the assassin tried to take another shot at him. Steve quickly caught his balance and lunged forward quickly grabbing the assassin's wrist yet again, shoving it downward, then punched the assassin square in the face. The assassin still managed to the pull the trigger as the assassin whipped back from the hit. The bullet ripped into the roof again but, this time shot Brannis in the back and ripped through his body and exited his chest.

Brannis lunged in his seat and fell on the wheel, and groaned in pain as blood flowed out of his wounds. Peggy and Jarvis instantly reacted to save Brannis. Peggy grabbed the wheel of the truck, "Mr. Jarvis, lean Mr. Brannis back!" The truck started to dangerously swerve to the right edge of the road where there was trees and a large cliff to the sea. Jarvis quickly leaned Brannis back then automatically applied his hands over the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. Peggy stood up and took the wheel of the truck and steadied it on the road. Brannis' body went limp for a moment but his foot stayed pressed against the gas pedal which kept the truck accelerating.

When the truck shuddered as it turned down the road Steve and the assassin lost their balance. Steve fell backwards and landed on his back, he quickly tried to grab the truck in an attempt to stop himself from rolling off the side. At the same time, the assassin fell over, and dropped his gun as he fell. The assassin quickly got up and whipped out a knife. Steve got to his feet and removed his sheild from his back. The truck shuddered again causing one of the Nitramene grenades to fall off its rack and hit the truck floor. Both Peggy and Jarvis turned around and saw the Nitramene grenade rolling on the ground, glowing bright, and making its distinct charging sound.

Steve and the assassin continued to fight it out on top. Every stab or slice the assassin tried to make, Steve countered by hitting him hard with his sheild and fists. Peggy leaned forward in the cab, "Steve!" She called trying to warn Steve about the grenade.

Steve called back, "I hear it!" He kicked the assassin in the gut causing him to bend over. Steve then smashed the rim of his sheild against the back of his head, knocking him down onto the roof. The impact of the Assassins body caused a pair of keys to fall out of his pocket and slide across the roof. Steve turned and saw a sharp turn coming up on the road with a sign that read, "Danger, sharp turn ahead. Cliff". He yelled, "Peggy, Jarvis, grab Brannis and jump clear!"

"What?" Jarvis yelled in fear and confusion.

Peggy looked at him, "We have to jump!" The Nitramene grenade started to fume.

The assassin tried stabbing Steve in the leg but Steve was able to stop him and catch his thrust. Steve stepped on his back and applied pressure as he yanked his arm backwards, breaking his shoulder. The assassin tried to scream in pain as he dropped the knife on the truck. Steve let go of the broken arm then picked up the knife and thrusted it into the hand of the assassin, nailing him to the truck. The assassin's muted scream showed on his face.

Steve looked up and saw the sharp turn in the road coming rapidly closer. He strapped his sheild to his back and leaned down and opened the driver side door. He gripped the trucks frame and swung down to the driver's side, and yanked Brannis and Jarvis out first. They rocketed to the ground hard and hit the ground rolling. Jarvis yelled in pain as he slid and rolled over the dirt road.

Steve then grabbed Peggy and hugged her tightly with one arm as he let go of the truck. He held onto Peggy tightly and leaned all the way back, making sure his sheild on his back would take the brunt of the impact and friction. Peggy hugged him tightly as they hit the ground. When they hit the ground they skipped on the road like a rock on water, the sheild sparked as it slid across the ground.

The truck continued its forward motion and drove passed the sharp turn and drove off the side of the road, and over the cliff. The milk truck shot nose first into the deep Atlantic water under the cliff, the sudden impact into the water charged all the Nitramene explosives in the truck.

Steve and Peggy finally came to the stop about twenty feet from the sharp turn. Peggy had a death grip on Steve's uniform and was breathing heavily as she rested on Steve. Steve was still holding on to Peggy tightly as he calmed his breathing, he looked at her on his chest, "You okay?" He asked concerned.

Peggy nodded, "I'm okay darling." She then rested her head back on his chest.

Steve nodded then looked to his right and saw Jarvis getting up in the distance to get to Brannis who wasn't moving. Steve slowly sat up, "Let's get Brannis." Peggy nodded. They slowly got onto their feet to walk. Peggy took a step and limped, she grunted in pain as she put pressure on her wounded thigh. Steve picked her up in his arms, "I'll carry you." Peggy didn't argue and held on to Steve's shoulders.

There was a bright flash behind them, blinding everyone, almost like a nuclear weapon just went off. Steve got down on one knee to brace himself and hunched over to shield Peggy, "Don't let go..." He said softly.

"Never..." Peggy said as she tightened her grasp on Steve and pressed her head against his shoulder. Then the shock wave of hundreds of Nitramene explosives shot by them. The massive suction quickly followed, sucking everything toward the detonation point. Trees, rocks, dirt, and even parts of the road barrier got sucked out of its place and flew effortlessly to the point of detonation.

The Nitramene implosion was over in mere seconds, but felt like an eternity for everyone. It became all quiet as the dust settled around them. Steve straightened and looked at Peggy, "You whole?"

Peggy smiled reassuringly, "Yes darling."

Steve smiled and stood up, "Let's get Brannis." She nodded. Steve began to walk toward Jarvis and Brannis while carrying Peggy in his arms.

Jarvis had his hands on Brannis' chest wound when Steve arrived. He looked up, "Mr. Rogers..." He said nervously. Shaken from the ordeal he just went through.

Steve gently put Peggy down, "Mr. Jarvis, you alright?" Peggy steadied herself on Steve as she tried putting weight on her wounded leg. Adrenaline is no longer pumping, so the pain is now running through her body more freely.

Jarvis applied more pressure on Brannis' wound, "Mr. Brannis won't stop bleeding." Brannis coughed up blood while he bled out slowly on the road, he looked up at the dark sky as he started going in and out of consciousness. Jarvis groaned in pain from his bruises and burns from sliding on the ground.

Peggy took a step forward then went down on her knees to speak to Brannis, "The rest of the weapons you stole from Howard, I need to know where you hid them." She started to reach into his pockets to find his voice device, "Mr. Brannis, you're the only one who knows, I need to find those weapons..." She pulled her hand out of his pocket with the device. Her heart sank when she realized it was completely smashed. Peggy dipped her head saddened. She began urgently, "Leviathan is coming, help us stop them." She looked up at Steve then back at Brannis.

Brannis groaned and blinked slowly, then slowly started to draw a picture in the dirt with his finger. He began drawing a portion of the heart, Steve tilted his head curiously, "What is that a heart?" Brannis continued weakly finishing the picture, it was a portion of a heart with a curved line going through the middle of the heart. Jarvis too cocked his head to make sense of it.

Peggy begged for answers, "Mr. Brannis..." Brannis was no longer moving and his eyes were closed. She looked at his body and saw it was completely still. Suddenly she heard sirens in the distance.

Steve looked up instantly, "The SSR are here..." He looked down at Peggy, "they must've broken Van Ert. We gotta go." He said calmly.

Peggy realized that Mr. Brannis is dead. She sighed, "Where's the car?"

Jarvis looked left and right then pointed down the direction they traveled, "it's that way." He looked down at Peggy, "I think we should retrieve it immediately."

Steve nodded, "Let's go."

Peggy sighed and decided to check if Brannis had a pulse. She quickly put her fingers against his neck, and felt nothing. She sighed again. "Ms. Carter, please..." Jarvis said urgently. Peggy destroyed the picture in the dirt with her hands before getting up.

Steve went around the body of Brannis to Peggy then wrapped an arm around her, "Peggy lets go." She nodded. Steve spoke softly, "Hang on." He picked her up effortlessly in his arms and started to run. Peggy gripped onto his uniform tightly. Jarvis followed close behind. Steve turned to the trees on the side of the road, "We got to go through the trees, can't get caught out here." Jarvis and Peggy nodded in agreement.

* * *

Chief Dooley, Agents Thompson, Krzeminski, and Sousa picked up Sheldon McFee running on the side of the road with his hands handcuffed to the back of a chair, almost two miles away from his house. Sheldon McFee did his best to describe what happened to him and why he was strapped to a chair. At first Dooley was considering believing him, but as McFee continued both he and Thompson laughed at the story.

The agents were on their way back to the SSR building in New York City when they saw a bright flash like a nuclear bomb in the distance. The Agents quickly gave chase to the flash. When they arrived they were met with a body in the middle of the road, and a massive ball of debris sitting off the side of the road and down at the base of the cliff at the water's edge.

The agents were getting frustrated that someone has been beating them at every turn. From the club all the way to here, the SSR has been second place. Chief discovered multiple foot prints near the body. One pair was a woman's high heel print, boot prints, and shoe prints from a dress shoe. Thompson has a gut feeling that the woman's heel prints were from the blonde who was at the club. But so far Sousa has no idea who the blonde is.

Sousa found a hotel key in the middle of the road, the only solid piece of evidence from this scene...

* * *

 **Stark Penthouse**

Peggy sat on a black bedroom bench at the end of the bed in the master bedroom. She leaned against the end of the bed, still in the same attire as before, as Steve, still in his star and stripes uniform minus the helmet, kneeled down in front of her to begin stitching her wounded thigh. Steve carefully rolled up Peggy's skirt to see the wound, he smiled reassuringly at his fiancé, "Alright, you ready?" She was still bleeding, but it wasn't catastrophic.

Peggy nodded, "Yeah."

Steve smiled, he reached into one of his pouches in his war belt and got out his personal medical first aid kit. Jarvis walked into the room with a silver tray carrying a wet rag, one dry rag, and bottle of scotch, scissors, and thread and handed it to Steve, "Found what you were looking for Captain Rogers."

Steve nodded, "Thanks Mr. Jarvis." Jarvis put the tray down next to Steve and stepped to the side. Steve picked up the wet rag and held it over Peggy's thigh.

Peggy nodded, "Let's get this over with." Steve started to clean the wound with the wet rag. She grunted in pain as the rag passed over her wound.

Steve put the rag down and smiled at Peggy, "You're lucky, the bullet missed the bone by about three inches." He picked up the bottle of scotch.

Peggy asked curiously as she grunted in pain from the sharp stings, "that's good at least." She saw him unscrew the cap of the bottle of scotch, "Steve?"

Steve smiled reassuringly, "This is going to sting." Peggy controlled her breathing, then a sharp burst of pain went through her as Steve gently poured a little amount of scotch on her thigh. Steve put the bottle down and wiped the wound from excess scotch and blood. He took the string and the sterile needle from his aid kit, "Alright, here we go." He then quickly looked over at Jarvis, "Jarvis, start heating up some honey."

Jarvis nodded, "Right away." He walked off quickly.

After a painful process, Steve was almost done stitching Peggy's thigh wound. She grunted in pain as he finished up stitching, "I must say Steve, I love your magic fingers."

Steve chuckled, "hope that's not the only thing you love about me."

Peggy smiled, "Obviously not the only thing." She grunted in pain as Steve finished and cut the thread.

Jarvis walked in with a oven mitten on one hand as he carried a pot of hot honey and a wooden spoon in the other hand, "Hate to interrupt your romantic banter, but I got the hot pot of honey you requested Captain Rogers." Peggy rolled her eyes. He carefully kneeled down next to Steve.

Steve nodded, "Thanks Mr. Jarvis." He took the wooden spoon and got a little bit of hot honey on it and held it over Peggy's wound. He smiled reassuringly at Peggy again, "This will hurt a little." Peggy nodded with a small smile. He carefully poured the hot honey on her wound.

Peggy grunted in pain then she reached down and grabbed one of Steve's hands and held it tightly. Once the pain subsided she let go of his hand. Steve smiled then stood up and kissed her cheek. Jarvis stepped forward to clean things up but Steve stopped him. He gave a calm smile to him, "Mr. Jarvis, I'll clean this stuff up. Just wrap her leg for me." Jarvis carefully handed Steve the hot pot of honey. Steve put the spoon in the pot then walked out, Peggy watched affectionately as he walked out.

Jarvis removed the oven mitten then put his glasses on, and kneeled down in front of Peggy. He took the bandage Steve left to begin wrapping Peggy's leg then said softly, "You're very fortunate you know."

Peggy rested her head against the bed, "Missed the bone by three inches."

Jarvis put pressure on the wound, "That's not what I meant."

Peggy rolled her eyes and looked at him, "What do you mean then?"

Jarvis looked up at her, "I meant you're very fortunate that I disobeyed your orders."

Peggy shook her head and rolled her eyes again, "Oh you're so right. How Steve and I managed to stay alive, I have no idea."

Jarvis responded calmly, "I don't know if you're being arrogant or ignorant." He took off his glasses.

Peggy turned away, "Both I imagine."

Jarvis leaned forward, "People who care about your wellbeing are willing to stitch up your wounds."

Peggy looked at Jarvis, "...if I allow other people to get close to me, I'm putting them in danger." She looked to the door, "Even Steve..." She sighed, "He didn't ask to do this, I asked and I'm sure Colonel Phillips asked him too." She looked down, "I even put Steve in danger... he was cooking me dinner when that assassin came into our place. If he was a second slower Steve would've been dead." She frowned, "I ask so much from him and he asks nothing in return from me..." She shook her head, "He went into that refinery because of me, and if we didn't run into him, he was certainly going to die..." She couldn't stop herself from venting a little, "I shouldn't let Steve help in this anymore. I'm putting his life and career in danger."

Jarvis responded calmly, "So your solution is to remove yourself from the world you wish to protect? And separate yourself from the love of your life? Where's the sense in that." He put down the bandage. Peggy looked away. He continued, "There's no man or woman, no matter how fit he or she may be, is capable of carrying the entire world on their shoulders alone."

Peggy looked down saddened, "Steve is..."

Jarvis again responded calmly, "From what I heard from Mr. Stark and from what I've seen today..." He placed a gentle hand on her lap, "Captain Rogers relies heavily on you." He emphasized. He went on, "For courage...strategy...and moral guidance..." Peggy smiled and shook her head, trying to bottle herself up. He went on, "You are his support. His sword and sheild." He nodded, "I doubt you'll make much success if you don't let anyone help you." Peggy sighed. Jarvis continued, "Even the mighty Captain Rogers needs support and he needs you. He loves you and he will be there with you even if you don't ask him to."

Peggy shook her head, "I sometimes feel like I shouldn't be the one doing this." She sighed, "maybe Steve would be better off doing this than me, he's the hero."

Jarvis shook his head, "Captain Rogers, believes in you that's why he's following you. He doesn't know espionage, he isn't a spy. He's a soldier who fights open wars. You're the best agent he knows, trusts, and loves that's why you're in the lead instead of him." He gave a small smile, "He will follow you to the end of the Earth, just as you would follow him."

Peggy smiled and nodded. After a moment of silence she finally spoke, "You can carry on with my leg." Jarvis smiled and put his glasses on and continued.

Jarvis nodded, "Now plan your wedding accordingly, solve this case, and get married." Peggy smiled and nodded.

Steve walked in, "How you feeling?"

"Great! I'm glad you're here." Peggy said genuinely. She actually understood and appreciated Jarvis' pep talk.

* * *

That night after Jarvis left for his wife, Steve and Peggy had a moment of calm after a long day. Peggy walked into the bedroom trying not to limp, wearing a white robe. She saw Steve sitting on the bed without a shirt and wearing only his grey sweats. She walked to him and sat next to him on the bed and instantly rested her head on his shoulder and played with his hand. She asked curiously, "You alright?"

Steve chuckled, "I was going to ask you that question." He intertwined their fingers.

Peggy chuckled, "I'm fine darling. Hurts a little but I'll be fine." She squeezed his hand, "Just hoping I don't limp as bad tomorrow." She kissed his cheek, "So, what about you Steve?"

Steve smiled, "Thinking about get married." He laughed, "All the time."

Peggy chuckled, "Me too. I think about it all the time."

"I also been thinking." Steve said cautiously as Peggy looked at him curiously. He chuckled, "Once we get married...I was thinking we buy a house." He said cautiously, "I don't know just a thought." He looked at her with a curious glance, trying to gauge her reaction.

After a moment of realizing what he said, Peggy beamed happily and smiling a very wide happy smile, "Darling, that sounds like an excellent idea. I love it!" She put a hand against his cheek and kissed him gently.

Steve smiled, "A house out of the city." He nodded, "I spent a lot of time in the city, I think I rather settle in somewhere quiet."

Peggy kissed him again, "Sounds perfect darling. I couldn't agree more."

Steve smiled, "Let's focus on getting married." He chuckled, "we need to discuss wedding date and venues."

Peggy nodded, "let's start with venues, but keep dates in mind, because I don't know how long this Stark case will take."

"Far enough." Steve smiled. He kissed the top of Peggy's hand.

"I also have to get the dress, and we have to get the guest list sorted." She started listing off what they need.

Steve chuckled, "Peggy, let's just keep it simple. We'll take care of those details when the time comes." He smiled.

Peggy smiled and kissed him, "Sounds good to me darling." She rested her head on his shoulder again. They stayed silent for a long moment. Peggy came to a realization, "Oh darling." She said without moving her head from his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"You know we can't stay here as long as we have?" She said, lifting her head to look at him.

"Yeah, this is Stark's and if we get caught living it...we're pretty much screwed."

Peggy smiled, "Precisely. My friend Angie..."

Steve laughed, "Who I haven't met by the way."

Peggy laughed, "You will soon. Real soon." She gripped his hand a little tighter, "Anyway, she gave us an opportunity to move into a new place near her."

Steve looked shocked, "Really?" Peggy nodded. He laughed, "Let's take it!"

"We can move in there for a little while until we find Stark and get married. The place is temporary, furnished, and all we have to do is move our clothes there." She smiled deciding to take the risk, hoping she wouldn't put Angie's life in danger. "Just got to meet up with Angie and check out the place."

Steve smiled, "We can do it together. I'll take some time off, just let me know what time."

Peggy smiled and kissed his lips, "Planning to take the morning off and give Angie a call to set up a meeting."

"What time?"

"Probably set up the meeting around 8 or 9."

"Sounds good." He agreed. He stood up while Peggy watched him curiously. He smiled, "Now. Let's go sleep, it's super late." Before Peggy could respond, Steve picked her up in his arms.

Peggy gasped in surprise, "Ah! What are you doing?" She laughed.

Steve gently laid her down on the bed, "tucking you in." He smiled as he hovered over her.

She smiled seductively then yanked on his shirt so he ended up resting right on top of her. He propped himself on his elbows and gazed into her eyes. She ran a hand across his cheek then pulled him down by the neck line of his shirt and kissed him.

* * *

 **Griffith Hotel**

It's about 8:30 in the morning and the city never lost its beat. Hustling and bustling as it always is in New York City. Peggy and Angie walked with their arms linked together as they walked around the respected Griffith Hotel. Peggy wore a long sleeve, knee length, black tea dress that flared at her knees, and elastic nip in waist. The dress also had four pink buttons from her belly to the very bottom of her collar bone, black tie belt, pink cuffs at the end of her sleeves, and a pink collar. She hand carried her black purse as she walked with the happy energetic Angie with their arms linked together. Angie wore an elegant dark blue, short sleeve knee length tea dress. The dress had a knotted front, a keyhole opening at the back, and the dress flared past the knees. Angie set up a meeting for Steve and Peggy to meet the landlady Miriam Fry to discuss moving in. Until the meeting, Angie happily gave Peggy a quick tour of the outside of the building while they waited.

Angie held Peggy's arm tighter as she happily said, "Oh! I can't wait to meet the handsome Captain Rogers today!" She happily looked at her friend, "He's so dreamy." She laughed, "You're quite the catch too."

Peggy laughed with her friend, "Thanks Angie." She smiled a little nervously, "He's actually really excited to meet you."

Angie jumped excitedly as they walked, "Oh! He is?" She smiled, "When is he arriving?" She asked happily.

Peggy chuckled, "I gave him a call as soon as you set the meeting. He'll be coming, though I'm afraid a little late."

Angie waved her free hand dismissively, "Oh well." She chuckled, "I get to still meet him, so that's what matters." She laughed.

They continued walking around the hotel, and Angie started to point out all the people she knew to Peggy. They walked up to a young woman in a formal women's business suit, Angie waved happily, "Hi Mary."

The young woman was putting make up on her face but still smiled happily to her, "Hi Angie."

Angie leaned closer to Peggy, "That's Mary, she's a legal secretary, and engaged to a very wealthy business owner. They're staying here until they get married and buy a house." Peggy smiled and waved.

Angie smiled happily at another young woman walking with her arm linked with a tall man in a nice suit, "Evelyn. James." She greeted them both.

The young woman tightened her grip on her man, "Hey Angie." She said happily.

The man smiled and waved, "Good morning ladies." He said in a gentle tone. Peggy again, smiled and waved.

Angie whispered to Peggy, "That's Evelyn, she's a lounge singer at a club in midtown." She tightened happily on Peggy, "Her fiancé is former Army, and he inherited his rich family business." Peggy smiled.

Another young woman approached them. She was swaying her hips and was dressed in a very nice knee length dress. Angie smiled, "Sarah."

The young woman smiled and greeted, "Hi Angie." She walked passed them happily.

Angie whispered to Peggy, "That's Sarah, she's a slut." Peggy chuckled. Angie beamed happily, "I am SO happy you changed your mind. You and Captain America will love living here!"

Peggy smiled, "It's temporary until we get married. Buy a house and settle down." She chuckled, "In a matter of speaking." She too wanted to buy a house truly. She would like to settle down with Steve in a house, it would be perfect. Though she wants to manage both the spy life in the SSR and the simple life. She knows Steve will agree in letting her be a spy and be a wife.

Angie waved her hand dismissively, "Oh its okay English! I'll just enjoy your company here for however long!" Peggy smiled nervously. Angie quickly noticed, "What's wrong?"

Peggy smiled, "It's just...I never had an interview for renting a flat." She was nervous for a couple of reasons, one is that she doesn't want to put Angie in danger, and the second is the high end flat she and Steve want to rent. Why does it require an interview is beyond her.

Angie waved her hand again, "Don't worry about it. It's only a formality, Miriam Fry is a total pussy cat. You'll ace it for sure." Peggy smiled nervously again.

* * *

What Angie said about Miriam was far from the truth. She's an older lady wearing a dark grey woman's business suit and glasses. She spoke with a stern and cold tone with every word she said even when Peggy greeted her for the first time in the landlady's office. After the greetings Miriam Fry gave Peggy a clipboard of paper work to fill out that detailed references, the reasons of moving to the Griffith, working status of Peggy, relationship status, partner's name, and career.

In the landlady's office Peggy stood straight and proper in front of Miriam's desk after giving her the clipboard. Steve was not there yet, and she breathed uneasy wishing Steve would hurry up and get here. She nervously shifted her weight on her heels and stared out the office window to Angie who gave a reassuring smile while going through her mail.

Miriam tapped her pen on her desk as she went through Peggy's paperwork. She looked up and peered through her glasses at Peggy, "Your references are impeccable, and Senator Palmer is extremely complimentary."

Peggy smiled, "He and my father were dear friends."

Miriam smiled a surprising warm smile then looked back at the clipboard, "I see you are close ties with the Army, you have a Colonel Philips listed as a reference. A very highly decorated officer."

Peggy nodded, "I served under him in Europe when I was in the Army." Miriam nodded with another warm smile. Peggy looked out the window and saw Angie smiling widely and giving a thumbs up. Angie was obviously listening in to the whole meeting.

"I saw you limping when you came in. Old injury from the war perhaps?" Miriam asked curiously.

Peggy gave a friendly smile, "Caught my heel on a cobble stone, you know how the West Village is."

Miriam shook her head and said sternly, "I never go up past 23rd." She looked down at the clipboard again, "So I do not." Angie gave Peggy a frightened grin, Peggy just shrugged her shoulders not knowing what was wrong. Miriam looked back up, "How long do you see yourself working for the telephone company?"

Peggy tried giving a text book correct answer, "Only until I'm married Ms. Fry." She smiled. Angie nodded at her from behind the glass.

Miriam took off her glasses, "It says you have fiancé. Who's still in the Army?" She looked down and read, "A Steven Rogers, Captain in the United States Army." She didn't recognize Peggy from the paper nor did she associate the name of Peggy's fiancé with Captain America. She figured it was a different Captain Steven Rogers.

Peggy smiled happily, "Yes. He's quite a gentleman Ms. Fry."

Miriam nodded, "I sure hope so." She shook her head, "Here's the problem Ms. Carter. I need to meet with him too if you want to live in this establishment. So far I don't see the gentleman in him because he isn't here." She looked sternly at Peggy, "In a city full of temptation and mischief, the Griffith Hotel is a haven for proper young men, women, and couples. Our conduct is indisputable, attire is elegant and sharp..." She looked up and down at Peggy, "Now if he shows up, I can manage to give you suites to live in near to each other or next to each other so you may mingle as engaged couples do..."

Peggy shook her head, "We were planning just to move in together in the one suite, Ms. Fry."

Miriam shook her head, "That will not do Ms. Carter. Gentleman or not, in this society we live in today that is not proper. The Griffith is a high caliber proper place for proper ladies and gentlemen." She shook her head again, "If you wish to live together before marriage, I suggest you go to a brothel."

Peggy looked at her coldly, "Ms. Fry, Steve and I are not the average engaged couple, we are in the position in life that what we do isn't quite...normal to most people." She said sternly, "We do not need society to tell us how to love each other nor how to live as loved ones..." Things were getting heated between the two. Angie looked worried as she broke eye contact from the scene.

* * *

Steve walked into the building in his dress uniform with his rows of service ribbons on his chest and all. Both men and women alike in the building recognized him and instantly started to talk about him. Steve recognized Angie from a distance then walked toward her quickly and Angie looked up and saw him walking toward her. She started to sweat excitedly so she started to fan herself with her mail. She didn't know whether to be excited to finally meet Captain America or be scared for her friend who is about to have a heated debate with her landlady.

Steve stopped in front of an excited Angie, "Ms. Angie, I'm late for the meeting with Peggy, where is..." Angie couldn't speak out of excitement and worry for her friend, so she pointed at the office window behind her. Steve saw Peggy standing straight and looking incredibly angry in front of an older lady sitting behind a desk. Peggy instantly saw Steve and smiled a brief smile of relief.

* * *

There was a knock on the office door interrupting Miriam's little lecture on character and attire. She looked to the door and said coldly, "Come in." She said irritated at the argument she was having. She was two seconds away from sending Peggy out. Steve walked in. Miriam looked shocked and slowly stood up from her chair. She looked up and down his sharp creased uniform, observing his rows of service ribbons, and his shiny rank on his uniform. She slowly spoke, "You're fiancé is THE Captain Steve Rogers." Obviously the war is still fresh in everyone's mind still, and the stories of Steve's exploits whether true or not were also a talking point to people.

Steve smiled disarmingly and walked to shake Miriam's hand, "Sorry I'm late ma'am"

Miriam smiled a small in shock smile, "It's quite alright..." She shook his hand. She gave a smile, "...my young nephew was with the 107th."

"Was he?" Steve asked cautiously.

She nodded, "He's quite alright now. He never stops talking about you. You saved his life when you freed all those prisoners from the Germans."

Steve smiled and nodded, "I'm glad he's home safe ma'am." He walked over to Peggy and she instantly linked her arm with his and held him tightly.

She whispered, "You came just in time."

Steve nodded, "Sorry."

Miriam nodded, "Now I was just telling your lovely fiancé that we can't put you in the same suite..." She shook her head, "I'll make an exception for you too." She gave a small smile, but she felt a little outnumbered and defeated.

Steve smiled warmly, "Thank you ma'am." He looked at Peggy and whispered, "What happened?"

Peggy tightened her grip on his arm and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Miriam smiled, "We'll go through the code of conduct here one more time for you Captain Rogers, then I'll show you your place of residence." The couple nodded.

Angie looked in and smiled. She went back to fiddling with her mail, she giggled quietly. She can't wait to meet Captain Rogers.

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch "Bell Co. Office."**

Peggy's high heels clicked along the wood floor as she walked out of the elevator. She was trying to do her best not to limp as she walked. She immediately spotted Dooley, Sousa, and Thompson gathered Sousa's desk looking at a series of photos.

Dooley had his hand on his hip, "That right there that's the angle."

Thompson shook his head, "Not even close."

Sousa shook his head, "are you sure?"

Dooley nodded, "I'm positive. That's the angle don't back off. Focus on this one." Peggy stopped in her tracks nervous that she might've been spotted in the club after all. She looked at the group of agents nervously. Dooley looked up and saw her, "Carter, come here for a second." He waved at her. Peggy walked toward them carefully. Dooley looked at her, "settle a bet for us will ya?" He held up the black and white photo and pointed to a man in a suit, "Is that Joe DiMaggio?"

Peggy breathed a sigh of relief for a moment before looking deeply into the picture. She nodded, "Yes it is." She smiled.

Dooley nodded his head with excitement, "Told you!"

Thompson looked at both of them curiously, "How are you so sure?"

Peggy shrugged, "Steve is a fan of baseball and the Yankees are his favorite team. Believe me, I know what Steve likes."

Dooley chuckled, "I'm sure you do." He coughed and laughed. He turned and left for his office.

Thompson shook his head, "I still don't think it's him."

"How do you figure?" Dooley called from his office.

"Believe me! I think I would know if I was in the same room as Joe DiMaggio." Thompson called back.

Dooley chuckled, "How?"

"I would sense his presence." Thompson took money out of his pocket and handed it to Sousa. He patted him on the back then left.

Peggy looked at Sousa curiously, "you bet against me? How could you be sure?"

Sousa nodded, "I wasn't. That's why they call it gambling."

Peggy fixed her hair, "Spot anyone else?"

Sousa shook his head, "Nothing definitive yet." He held up a picture of a blonde, "We did get a shot of the blonde, but she sure knows how to duck a camera."

Peggy smiled, "tough break."

"Nobody is lucky forever. We'll find her."

Peggy smiled a friendly smile and hummed. She walked to her desk and sat down on her chair then proceeded to open up her purse and reach inside it. She removed a small picture frame then propped it up on her desk. The small picture in the frame was that of Steve before Project Rebirth, the same picture she acquired from the file. She figured that the SSR wouldn't go crazy over one picture, besides the SSR took plenty of photos to document the project.

Peggy leaned back on her chair and stared at the picture happily.

* * *

Down at the SSR warehouse, Agent Krzeminski aided by other agents were hard at work prying away at the massive ball of debris. The remnants of the Roxxon refinery. But in the debris they were able to yank out, Krzeminski spotted a car bumper and a license plate.

* * *

 **There you have it. Episode 2 of the show with the Captain America Twist.**

 **Understand that at the time couples/engaged couples didn't live with each other, but I thought it be kind of cute to let these cool kids have some fun together. Besides its adorable!**

 **I also changed the Griffith to co-gender living place just Steve can live with Peggy.**

 **Kinda dug myself into a hole with this but GG**

 **Going to have a little accelerated timeline here, AND specific wedding planning details will be coming soon, followed by the actual wedding.**

 **Stay tuned**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **PS: Makes me sad every time I watch the gosh dang show! I watch TV to enjoy myself damnit!**

 **Hence I watch Archer**

 **Going on a rampage in this story.**

 **THANK YOU TO ONE SPECIAL READER: JuliaAurelia for the OUTSTANDING feedback and great attention to detail.**

 **Update 15/09/24**


	9. Chapter 8 The Man with the Silver Arm

**Chapter 8 The Man with the Silver Arm**

I do not own Captain America

As I said this is an accelerated timeline regarding the show, so we can move on from the show to the future.

Hope this story makes sense. Should've said earlier that there will be spoilers of the show.

* * *

A few days after Steve, Peggy, and Jarvis raided Sheldon McFee's residence, Peggy and Steve were doing their best to piece together the importance of the symbol Leet Brannis showed before he died. On top of trying to solve the mystery behind Stark's framing and Leviathan, the couple have been trying to sort their wedding details out. It was a bit difficult considering everything going on plus it was hard to focus on anything other than the job they have now, but they still managed to enjoy each other regardless. Since moving to the Griffith, the couple has been getting closer to Angie and have been enjoying the time with her. Angie of course LOVED spending some of her down time with her best friends, though she can never be with Steve she can at least say he's one of her best friends. Yes, she has a crush on Steve, but who doesn't? She will settle with calling him a best friend even though she hasn't known him as long as she known Peggy. Calling him a best friend seems to be the best way for her to get close to him, in her mind at least. Peggy on the other hand knows that Angie has quite a fancy on Steve, but she trusts Steve and Angie so she isn't worried about anything happening between them. Additionally the newest resident and close neighbor of Steve and Peggy is the cheerful and talkative Dottie Underwood who quickly tries to befriend them.

Both SSR and Peggy continue to try and dig deeper into finding the stolen Stark technology. Peggy, Steve, and Jarvis still manage to be one step ahead of the SSR in trying to clear Stark's name, but unfortunately the Army had other things in mind. Due to the growing threats of Soviet aggression, Captain Rogers, the Howling Commandos, 107th Regiment, and much of the BRT (Battalion Raiding Team) are being mobilized to Europe as a stabilizing factor in the still war effected Europe.

 **New York Port of Embarkation**

At the New York Port of Embarkation the Howling Commandos, BRT, and the 107th were quickly boarding a large Liberty troop ship bound for France. At the same time the large cranes of the pier and the ship hoisted crates and caches of supplies, material, vehicles, and weapons onto the ship. At the pier where the ship is docked, Steve and Peggy said their final goodbyes. Steve stood in his iconic "Stars and Stripes" uniform with his shield strapped to his back and his helmet strapped to his war belt, his US Army green canvas duffle was resting idly on its side next to Steve's leg. Peggy wore natural make up, her favorite red lip stick, and a dark blue dress that flared just below the knees. The dress had a dark blue collar and a black belt that wrapped around the body just under her breasts. She was determined to look more beautiful than usual for Steve's going away, but Steve always thought she was beautiful no matter what time of day it was.

They held each other close as the time for them to part ways was fast approaching. She hugged him tight as she rested her head on his chest and remained silent. Steve smiled as he rubbed her back, "Peggy."

Peggy looked up at him, "Hm?"

Steve looked down at her concerned, "You're trembling."

Peggy nodded, "I'm…Fine darling." She lied.

He shook his head, "What is it?"

Peggy nodded and decided to tell him. She didn't want him to leave feeling concerned, "I'm scared darling."

"Of what?" Steve smiled reassuringly.

"I know you're Captain America and you could look out for yourself and all that but…" She looked into his eyes, "This is the first time I will be away from you for a long time since…"

Steve smiled at her, "I know." He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. All the passion he could muster he put it in the kiss. She happily reciprocated as she rubbed her hands up and down his uniform. After a long moment they broke the kiss and Steve spoke up first, "I love you Peggy. Please don't worry too much, the war is over."

Peggy smiled and kissed him again, "I don't want to lose you again… I love you."

"You won't lose me again." Steve chuckled, "Besides I got Dugan with me."

Peggy laughed and kissed him again, "No unnecessary risks okay? I know you." She played with his hair, "I'll miss you."

"NO risks. Got it." He smiled.

Peggy began to cry. She rolled her eyes at her tears, "Bloody hell. I promised you and myself not to cry."

Steve smiled warmly and wiped her tears away with a gloved thumb, "It's okay to cry Peggy." She kissed her again, "I promise to be careful."

"You better darling." She said as more tears fell.

Farther down the pier Colonel Phillips and Dugan were part of the few that needed to board the ship. Colonel Phillips looked down at his watch then spoke to Dugan, "It's almost time."

Dugan nodded, "I'll get Captain Rogers."

"Very well." He nodded at Dugan, "Get the Captain and board the ship and tell him I'll see him tonight in the officer's mess."

Dugan saluted, "Yes sir." He then grabbed his duffle and his gear and swung it on his back with one hand then began to run down the pier. He ran quickly to the other end toward the couple. Peggy spotted Dugan running toward them causing her to point to Dugan causing Steve to turn around to see what she was pointing at. He still had one arm wrapped around her back and she had one of hers wrapped around his as they both watched Dugan approach. Dugan stopped in front of Steve, a little out of breath, "Sorry to interrupt you Cap, but… it's time to go."

Steve nodded, "Thanks Dugan."

Dugan nodded, "No problem Cap." He looked at Peggy, "Hey there Peggy."

Peggy smiled as she wiped another tear away, "Dugan. Always a pleasure."

Dugan chuckled, "Looks like she's going to miss you Cap."

Peggy smiled and nestled her head against his chest, "Yes I am."

Dugan laughed, "Alright. Sorry to say it again, but we got to go."

Steve nodded, "On it." He turned his back to Dugan so he could talk to his fiancé. He smiled, "This is it Peggy." They embraced for a moment then he kissed her one last time, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said while containing her emotion the best she could. She smiled, "Come back safe okay?"

Steve smiled then let go of Peggy, grabbed his duffle and swung it on his back and then slowly stepped back.

Peggy called out, "You better come back and marry me Steve!"

Steve smiled, "Oh I will Peggy!" He waved.

Peggy pointed to Dugan, "Dugan! You better watch out for him!"

Dugan laughed, "He's Captain America, he watches us."

Peggy blew a kiss to Steve as he and Dugan turned around and walked away to board the ship. She watched them as she covered her mouth with one hand as she slowly cried. It wasn't like Steve was going to war, but she grown quite attached to him and hated to see him go.

* * *

The days, weeks, and months that followed Steve's deployment was rocked with uneasiness and fear as she and Jarvis continued on to clear Stark's name by themselves. Jarvis and Peggy discovered how Stark got his vault broken into and then located the ship docked in the bay where a number of Stark's inventions were located. Jarvis unanimously tipped off the SSR about the ship, while Peggy fought a large unknown man who was onboard. She was able to knock him out and the duo were able to escape without a trace before the SSR showed up. Once the SSR arrived, they boarded the vessel and took custody of all the inventions onboard and captured the man Peggy knocked out. Agent Ray Krzeminski was assigned by Chief Dooley to escort their new witness back to headquarters, but unfortunately Krzeminski was killed at gun point along with the witness immediately after leaving the pier. Chief Dooley and the SSR blame Stark for the death of Krzeminski. The reasoning was that he may not have pulled the trigger but his actions lead to his death.

Shortly after the death of Agent Krzeminski, Peggy was working hard to clear Stark's name while she did her best to cover her tracks from the SSR. The shroud of being charged for treason seems to be enveloping her more and more. Ever since Steve left for Europe, she hasn't been a 100%. She knew he could take care of himself, but she couldn't help but worry. Things didn't brighten when she found out Stark returned to New York City from overseas and was being held ransom in a train yard by subordinates of the smuggler named Otto Mink. Peggy and Jarvis quickly staged a rescue, and in no time they got Stark free. After his rescue, Peggy reluctantly lets Stark stay in her room in the Griffith.

Peggy warns Stark multiple times of the land lady Miriam Fry's hatred for prolonged guests. She tells Stark to keep a low profile, but Stark is busy gallivanting in other rooms to spend time with women. After Stark's multiple exploits, he tells Peggy that he is searching for a devastating device called the Blitzkrieg Button. She promises Stark that she'll get the device. Peggy parks her car at her usual spot on the side of the street near the SSR and goes to work as usual, but this time goes through the tech department and locates all of Stark's inventions they acquired from the ship. She finds the Blitzkrieg Button and carefully puts it in her purse and slips away undetected.

She later opens the device and discovers a vial of blood inside it. She then confronts Stark back in her room, and Stark tells her that he was entrusted with one of twelve samples of Steve's blood, while the government was supposed to have eleven they ended up having ten. The reason of that is because he swiped one of them to give to Peggy before they found Steve in the ice. Stark wanted to use the vial of blood to be the catalyst of change, to use what it can provide to save the world. He believed that Steve's blood may even cure sicknesses that many still believe are incurable. Peggy punched Stark in the face, and yells at him for using Steve's blood to make money. She tells Stark forcefully that he is using the generosity, kindness, and professionalism of Steve to line his pockets, and souring what Steve fights for. Both Peggy and Stark have a falling out causing her to throw him out of their room. Peggy resorts to hiding the vial of blood in the wall of her room for safe keepings.

The SSR at the other hand discovered some interesting news from a homeless veteran who was at the pier. Agent Sousa and Thompson find out a woman and a man boarded the ship, but the woman wasn't blonde. She had dark hair. Sousa decides to look at the picture they have of the blonde woman again.

* * *

 **SSR New City Branch "Bell Co. Office"**

Just another day in the Big Apple, but this time it was a little rainy than usual. The weather like today reminds Peggy of England back when she spent a lot of time there. She didn't hate the rain nor did she love it, but the rain did bring a little pleasant change to her. She stepped out of the elevator into the SSR headquarters carrying her small brown purse, and wearing a woman's dark blue business suit with a brown belt that wrapped around her torso at stomach height. She just came from the automat where she met up with Dottie to help her find places to visit in New York City. The clumsy bubbly Dottie was very pleasant with her in the morning, but Peggy enjoyed her company nonetheless.

Peggy stepped into the office and saw that the office was extremely chaotic, she quickly walked toward her desk to see what's going on. She spotted Sousa limping toward her, "Daniel, what's going on?"

Sousa limped by her toward the briefing room, "The magic typewriter turned itself on all by itself."

Peggy followed him and asked curiously, "What did the message say?" They walked side by side as they cut between desks on their way to the briefing room.

"It's encoded. We got a cryptographer from Arlington trying to crack it." He shook his head, "He uh…stinks at his job." He opened the door to the briefing room for Peggy.

They entered the room to see a slightly overweight man, who is supposed to be the cryptographer, sitting at the table next to the typewriter surrounded by books and messy stacks of paper. Thompson and Chief Dooley were crowding the man and were obviously increasingly impatient. Thompson was without his suit jacket with his white dress shirt sleeves rolled up and Dooley in his usual grey suit, both stared coldly at the cryptographer. The man, said nervously, "It's obviously not a German cypher or the Turing Method would work." The man fiddled through his coding book.

Dooley stepped closer to the man's left, "What would work in your estimation." He said coldly. Sousa sighed and took a seat at one of the chairs while Peggy stood and watched the scene unfold.

Thompson stepped closer to the man's right and threw the coding book across the room. He leaned down and hovered near him, "You already looked through that book ten times." He said coldly. Both Peggy and Sousa sighed as they watched the situation worsen.

The man nervously stuttered, "I-I have to take this back to Virginia where I…"

Dooley put a hand on his hip and shook his head, "You're not taking that anywhere."

The man shot up from his seat, and it became apparent that the man was clearly shorter than Dooley and Thompson. "Look as difficult as it might be, for you people to understand I can't beat a code into submission!" He turned to Thompson, "Or SHOOT it with a gun." He said frustratingly.

Thompson stood straight and looked down at the short man, "Yeah." He stepped closer to him, "But that works great with pencil pushers like you." He said in a threatening tone. The man stepped back nervously

Peggy did one of the many things she's good at. Solve problems. She stepped forward, "May I see it." Her beautiful English voice broke the tense situation. She took the code and a piece of paper and started to decrypt it herself. Dooley sighed and paced the room impatiently. She looked at it then quickly came to a realization, "I seen a code like this before. It's a onetime pad system.

The man looked down at her, "You think I didn't try a pad immediately." He said frustratingly.

Peggy looked at him, "Did you account the original message to be written in Russian?" She said plainly.

The man stayed silent. Dooley glared at him then looked down at Peggy, "Can you read it?"

Peggy started to decode the message, "Map coordinates." The man plopped down on his seat and sighed in defeat. She wrote down the coordinates and read aloud so everyone could hear her, "53 degrees, 17 minutes north, 27 degrees, and 37 minutes west." Dooley signaled Sousa to find out where the location is. Peggy continued, "Purchased confirmed 0800, April 27."

Thompson crossed his arms and looked at the calendar across the room, "That's less than four days from now."

Sousa found the coordinates, "Coordinates are in the Maryna Horka Forest in Belarus."

Thompson looked sternly at Peggy and Sousa, "That's deep in Soviet territory."

Peggy continued to decrypt the code, "Leviathan…to acquire prototype…Havoc reactor."

"I'm sorry. Leviathan?" Thompson asked curiously.

Sousa sat down on the table, "As far as I know, it's an Old Testament sea monster…who types apparently."

Dooley chimed in, "No. It's a covert Russian organization… supposedly." He paused briefly, "I always thought it was a spook story. Rumors had it, after the war, their group wanted to purchase weapons to fight the allies."

Thompson looked down at Peggy, "Well, if they're real and if she's reading that right…" He began as he doubted Peggy's abilities.

Peggy interrupted him, "SHE is trying to concentrate, thank you." She looked at him coldly. She continued her decryption, "Payment of… $100,000 American upon delivery." She paused and realized what the last part read. She had to continue, "Payable to…Howard Stark." She stood straight upon completing her task.

Thompson clapped his hands excitedly, "Hot damn! We got him!" He pointed down at the code, "We got Stark red-handed selling weapons to the reds."

Dooley looked at Thompson, "Thompson grab your gear. You're heading to Belarus ASAP. Take Li and Ramirez."

Peggy jumped in, "And Carter."

Dooley looked at her surprised, "Come again?"

"And Carter. There is no one more qualified to go on this mission." Peggy looked sternly at him, "I'm going to the Soviet Union." She said confidently.

* * *

Peggy and Thompson were both arguing their reasoning to Dooley as they followed him back to his office. Peggy trying to convince Dooley that she is qualified to go while Thompson refuses to have Peggy come along solely because she's a woman. Their argument continued to escalate in Dooley's office as Dooley sighed at them bickering. Dooley raised his voice, "Enough! Both of you." He sat down on his chair and leaned back, "It's your team Thompson, what do you want?" He asked at the brink of anger.

Thompson sat down on his desk and sighed, "Look, it's great that Carter cracked the code. I am proud of her. I AM." He shook his head, "But, we have no idea what we're getting into over there, okay?" He started to list out things he needs, "I don't need brains. I need brawn, I need…"

Peggy interrupted, "You need someone who speaks the language and understands the region."

Thompson yelled and pointed to the door, "Ramirez speaks Russian!"

Peggy stated calmly, "I spent three years in the mud of Europe. The Eastern Front, the Western Front, and Everything in between." She looked at Thompson, "And I became a qualified sniper and counter sniper."

Thompson looked at her, "Yes. Surrounded by our best MEN."

"Agent Thompson, do you know what the smell of Hearing in the air in the middle of a Belarusian summer."

Thompson smiled smugly, "Mm, Someone's having a fish fry."

"It means wind is blowing in from the Baltic. It means a snow storm in July, and if you can smell the wind, it means you have 30 minutes to find shelter and build a fire before your die of Hypothermia in the morning." She said plainly, "I know all this because I've been there." Dooley raised his eyebrows, actually impressed with Carter.

Thompson smiled smugly and stood up, "Now I know too." Peggy rolled her eyes.

Dooley looked up at her, "Put yourself in my shoes Carter. If I send you and you get killed, I'm the moron who got a woman." Peggy shook her head. Dooley continued, "I send you and one of my guys buys it, I'm the one who set him up to die." He nodded at her, "I know you spent time in the Soviet Union. But we're setting up a European Tac Team that knows the terrain."

Peggy shook her head, "Not like I do. Not like Captain Rogers, the 107th, and the BRT." She looked at him, "You sent me with them before to grab General Reinhardt."

Thompson laughed, "That was because Captain America wanted you." He shook his head, "Besides no one knows Europe better than them." He looked at Dooley, "Captain America, the 107th, and the BRT are all on deployment in Europe right now. I wish I can snatch them up, but we can't because Uncle Sam has other things planned for them."

Peggy looked at Dooley, "What would you say if I can deliver them."

Dooley stated plainly, "I'd say, pack your bags. But that's not going to happen." Peggy turned on her heel and left the office for her desk.

Thompson laughed, "I'm going to miss her." He leaned on Dooley's desk, "Chief you really can't be seriously considering sending…"

Dooley held a hand up, "Son. I like you. But, I'm running an office here." He shook his head, "I got the vice president of the United States calling me at home, asking me when I'm going to deliver him Howard Stark. At the SAME time, I got a Nazi war criminal telling me that Stark was involved in a massacre. I'm trying to run an investigation here." He pointed at Thompson, "I don't have time on my docket. For your little CRUSH on Carter."

Thompson stood up, "Yes sir." He said plainly.

* * *

Peggy called Camp Lehigh to find a way to get a hold of Colonel Phillips or Steve. After she told the secretary that she was from the SSR, the secretary transferred the call to the acting base commander. The acting base commander answered, "Lieutenant Colonel Walt, acting base Commander of Camp Lehigh." Peggy recognized the voice and name.

She responded calmly and respectfully, "Good Morning Colonel, My name is Agent Margaret Carter of the SSR." She had to be cautious just in case he didn't remember her.

"Oh! How you doing Margaret! What do you need?" He responded happily realizing who it was.

"I'm doing very well. Do you remember France? You still owe me from that fire fight in France back in the summer of '44." She said humorously.

"How can I forget? What can I do for the soon to be Mrs. Captain America."

"I'm trying to head out to Belarus to track down a Soviet organization that is trying to buy illegal weapons and I need Steve…sorry, Captain Rogers and the 107th Commandos to meet me at the Polish side of the Russian border. Tell Colonel Phillips it's from Peggy." Peggy said quickly.

The Lieutenant Colonel said calmly, "You got it. Stand by." Peggy heard the phone go silent. After a long moment the Lieutenant Colonel came back on the phone, "Colonel Phillips has ordered Captain Rogers and the Commandos to meet you at your location."

"Thank you Walt." Peggy smiled while she spoke.

"Oh and both Colonel Phillips sends his regards." Lt. Col Walt said in a cheery tone, "Take care and good luck Agent Carter." They both hung up the phones.

* * *

Peggy entered the office just as Thompson was telling Dooley the plan. She leaned on the door frame, "Captain Rogers and the Commandos will meet us at the Polish side of the border. That is the most obvious one isn't it?"

Dooley nodded, "Gear up. You roll out in an hour." Thompson was about to argue but Dooley looked sternly at him, "That's all." Peggy smiled then left the office.

* * *

Peggy waited impatiently outside the men's locker room with her OD green canvas duffle bag full of gear. She shook her head at the childish tones and conversations taking place on the other side of the door. There are a lot of men and even women that just flat out disgust her. She sighed as she waited impatiently.

Thompson appeared from around the corner with his tie already undone around his neck and his canvas duffle bag, "Carter, if you're looking for a peep show, try Time Square." He said disrespectfully.

Peggy shook her head, "This is the only changing room in the SSR and I need to change."

Thompson walked passed her and stopped at the door, "Try the ladies room."

"The ladies' room is down stairs in the lobby of the ad agency. I'd rather suffer the musk of a men's locker room than have to change into tactical gear in a public restroom." She picked up her duffle bag with one hand.

Thompson shook his head, "Thought you'd be used to the musk of men. You know Captain America and all that." Peggy walked passed him and opened the door to the locker room. Thompson shook his head and called out to his fellow agents in the room, "Pull up your skirts boys!"

The door swung open revealing two agents in their white skivvies. Both Li and Ramirez clad in their white tank tops and white underwear got a shock when they saw Peggy walking through the door. Ramirez jumped in surprise, "Woah!"

Li shook his head, "Geez Carter give a guy some warning."

Peggy shook her head and went to the other side of the row of lockers from the men so she can change in private, "Oh, such fuss. Do none of you have sisters?"

Ramirez shook his head, "None that look like you."

Peggy put her duffle on the bench on her side of the locker room, "You know if you ever be so fortunate to have a woman in your life, you would need to get comfortable being a little intimate."

Li spoke up, "You offering?" He said sarcastically. Peggy rolled her eyes as she unpacked. Ramirez punched him hard on the shoulder. Li reacted, "Ow!"

Peggy spoke up, "Thank you Ramirez!"

"You got it!" He replied back.

Thompson put his bag down next to the men, "Come on congratulate the lady, she's coming with us."

Li got his utility trousers on, "Jack, you really think that's a good idea?"

Thompson unbuttoned his dress shirt, "Not my call."

Li leaned forward and whispered, "We can't be responsible to baby sit…"

Thompson turned around to Li and said sternly, "Let me know if you want to stay home. I got six guys out there who'd love to take your place."

Peggy removed a vest that looked like a standard Army Air Corps flak jacket but was far lighter and had chain mail lined on the outside. She looked at it surprised, "Oh this is new. It's lighter than it looks, but pretty loud if you ask me."

Thompson removed his, "Yep. Lab boys just dropped it off. It's 10% Titanium alloy." He put his vest on the bench, "Although, I don't think they had 38-22-38 in mind when they designed it."

Peggy started to unbutton her suit to get undressed, "I just want this thing to stop a bullet from hitting something important."

"I can't imagine what Carter." Thompson said sarcastically.

"I might want to start a family in the future, and I need them to do that Agent Thompson." She said sternly.

"That's, 'I need them to do that, sir'" Thompson said as he removed his shirt to get his gear on.

Peggy replied sarcastically, "Yes, sir, Lieutenant Junior Grade, sir."

Thompson smiled, "Guess you're so used to serving UNDER a Captain, huh?"

"I'm used to serving with men, not so much boys." She shot back.

Ramirez laughed lightly, "Oh. She got you Jack." Li chuckled.

Sousa entered the locker room with a file in hand, he didn't notice Peggy was on the other side as he limped forward. He limped to Thompson and handed him the file, "Field reports, maps, weather, charts, all known bogey dope of the area." He nodded and finished off, "And dossiers files on the tac team." Thompson opened the folder and looked through it. Sousa nodded, "Though, Carter is all you need on them."

Peggy smiled as she removed her business blouse. She was now only wearing her bra and her business skirt.

Thompson smiled, "As thorough as ever Sousa. Good work." He came to a realization, "Compass! I need my compass." He looked around then came to another realization, "Sousa, my compass is in locker 42. Can you grab it for me pal?"

Sousa nodded, "You got it." He limped away. Thompson paused and held up a three count to his fellow agents behind him. They went silent and smiled widely as they anticipated for what came next.

Peggy was just about to remover her bra when Sousa appeared. She jumped in surprise, "Oh Bloody Nora!" She turned around quickly and grabbed her suit jacket and covered her chest.

Sousa almost fell back in shock, "Oh! Uh… You're…"

Peggy nodded, "Yes, Everything is fine."

Thompson called out, "Found it!" His fellow agents laughed along with him. He called out again, "You don't have to worry about it, Sousa." He laughed, "Though I wouldn't tell Captain America you were eyeing his half naked fiancé" Everyone but Peggy and Sousa laughed.

Peggy cleared her throat, "Is there anything else, Daniel?"

Sousa stuttered, "Uh...uh…NO." He saw a scar on her right shoulder and realized it was an old gunshot wound. They were quiet for an long awkward moment as they both regained their composure.

Peggy nodded, "Alright then."

"Have a swell trip." He turned around quickly as he turned a bright shade of red.

"Right thank you." Peggy replied. She called out to Thompson, "Agent Thompson, Lieutenant Junior Grade Sir, you are a bloody wanker."

"If you're going to insult me, at least do it in English I understand." Thompson replied back.

"I tried, but then I'd have to tell the joke multiple times for you to get it." Li and Ramirez laughed lightly. Peggy smiled as she reluctantly removed her engagement ring from her finger.

* * *

 **Poland 1946**

Days later, after crossing the Atlantic, and multiple flights through Europe, the team was finally on their last leg of the trip to drop into Poland at the edge of the Belarusian border. They were officially in hostile territory, since this is the Soviet Union. Unlike other nations after the war, the Soviet Union maintained its large army and military in order to counter its next big adversary. The United States. The SSR team was essentially in dangerous water now.

The C-47 sky train carrying the team was painted OD Green on the fuselage and top of the wings, and painted black on the entire bottom to maintain a stealthy entrance. The plane flew at high altitude in the clear midnight sky so it wouldn't be spotted as easily from farmers and villagers on the ground. The skies were clear and the moon was bright, but the plane still managed to be hardly visible in the night sky. Peggy sat near the door in the small dark confines of the plane. Her main parachute, reserve chute, and her Thompson submachine gun were already bulky as it is. But, she also carried a canvas bag full of ammunition and supplies on her chest and wore a green M1 helmet. She was pretty bulky like everyone else, but unlike the men her hair was tied up nice and neat under the green helmet. Like everyone else she wore a black combat blouse, OD green combat trousers, and black boots.

The plane bounced as it hit turbulence in the Polish skies. Peggy grabbed one of the beams to steady herself as the plane bounced. She looked around in the dark and saw Ramirez and Li sitting together near the front of the plane waiting patiently for the green light. She looked right and saw the Army jump master sticking his head out of the door. She then looked in front of her and saw Thompson rocking himself back and forth as he fiddled with his hands nervously. Peggy smiled and called out over the sound of the loud engines of the plane, "Relax! You might sprain something. It's just how you remember it."

Thompson shook his head, "You a mind reader, or is that your woman's intuition speaking?"

"How's this for women's intuition. This is your first jump, isn't it?" Peggy started to put on her gloves.

"Ninth." Thompson nodded, "Eight training jumps. I was a Marine in the Pacific, we didn't do this whole jump out of planes thing."

Peggy smiled, "Well you've infiltrated hostile territory before. Just relax and follow our lead."

Thompson nodded, "Thanks Carter, but I already have a mother." He said nervously.

"JUST Relax. You're starting to make me nervous." She laughed.

"What I need right now. Are soldiers." Thompson said confidently. Peggy chuckled.

Suddenly a red light came on at the door way. The jump master looked at his watch then called out as loud as he could to be heard over the loud engines, "FIVE MINUTES! FIVE MINUTES!" He made a hook sign with his finger, "Make ready!" Everyone took out the silver static line hook attacked to their main chutes. The jump master signaled everyone to stand up with his arms, "Stand up!" Everyone stood up. Thompson stood in front of Peggy as Ramirez and Li stopped behind her. "HOOK UP!" Yelled the jump master. Everyone did as they were told and locked the line hook onto the wire above them. The jump master patted his shoulders, "Equipment check!" Everyone began checking each other's equipment to make sure everything was secure and tight. Thompson checked his helmet for the nth time. "Sound off for equipment check!"

Li patted Ramirez's shoulder, "Four Okay!"

Ramirez tapped Peggy's shoulder, "Three Okay!"

Peggy did the same for Thompson, "Two Okay!"

Thompson stuttered, "One. One Okay!" He turned around to Peggy, "The Tac Team better be there!"

"They will!" Peggy yelled.

"They better be!"

The light went green and the Jump master called out, "GO! GO!"

Thompson yelled, "Let's go boys!" He charged out the door followed by Peggy, Ramirez, and Li.

* * *

Everyone made a clean jump and landed in the middle of a flat snow covered Polish clearing that was surrounded by tall trees. Luckily their jump was spot on, so no one got caught landing in the tall trees. Everyone got their chutes and reserves off their body and got ready to go. The team carried their opens chutes, reserves, and helmets into the tree line to cover their tracks. Li found a nice natural hole to throw their expended gear into, Peggy and Ramirez quickly threw snow covered branches and foliage onto their gear to cover any trace of their landing. Peggy breathed the cold Polish air as she threw on her canvas bag loaded with ammunition and supplies.

Thompson nodded, "We're eight klicks east from the RV. I'll take point, Carter you're tale end Charlie." He walked forward quietly with his Thompson submachine gun out, "Stay tight."

Peggy checked to make sure her hair didn't come undone from the jump. She then unslung her weapon and followed closely to the group.

After walking for what seemed forever in the dark frosty Polish night in the dense forest, they approached their rendezvous point. Thompson heard a branch snap causing and quickly got down on one knee causing everyone to follow. He pointed his weapon at the direction of the noise and whispered to his team, "Don't move."

A deep voice rang through the darkness, "Emu."

Thompson looked confused and whispered to his team, "What?" He kept his weapon up.

He heard a male English voice come from behind, "Ostrich Man! Ostrich!" Ramirez and Li quickly trained their weapons to the rear. Peggy lowered her weapon and chuckled to herself.

The man with the deep voice called back, "Shut up!" He softened, "Emu." Peggy smiled and stood up. Thompson looked at her sternly then back ahead.

The English man spoke up again, "Bloody hell. Carter, Dugan forgot the bloody password again."

Peggy stepped forward passed Thompson and saw a large burly looking man in a Bowler hat come out from the shadows. Peggy smiled, "The password is 'Eagle'. You apes."

A man with a large mustache stepped into the moon light with a big smile and holding a trench gun. He smiled, "Oh, Hi Peggy." He said cheerfully. He looked at the agents, "Fellas." More armed soldiers stepped into the moon light surrounding the SSR agents.

Li stepped forward and whispered to Thompson, "Thompson, that's Dum-Dum Dugan." He said excitedly as he pointed out to the man with the Bowler hat.

Peggy smiled, "Li, Ramirez, Thompson." She nodded to the commandos, "This is Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier." She listed off the original veterans of the group. She nodded to the new ones, "That is 'Junior' Juniper, 'Pinky' Pinkerton, and 'Happy Sam' Sawyer. This is the Howling Commandos, our tactical team part of the 107th and the BRT" She said happily. She knew the new guys' names because Steve told her all about them and even showed her a picture of them, she was essentially the expert on the team aside from the members themselves.

Ramirez started to get excited, "You… you the Howling Commandos are all legends."

Happy Sam Sawyer rolled his eyes, "I hate that name"

Dugan looked at Sawyer, "Buck up man. I made that name."

Sawyer groaned, "That you did…"

"Hey, Captain America endorses that name." Junior said plainly. Junior looks so young he doesn't look like he's even old enough to shave.

"Don't remind me. He's the only reason I put up with it." Sawyer groaned. Suddenly the agents realized why he's called "Happy" Sam Sawyer.

Ramirez smiled happily, "Dugan and the rest of you…did you all fight side by side with Captain America during the war?"

The original members nodded. Dugan nodded to Peggy, "Yeah. But…not as long as her." Peggy smiled. He smiled at the agents, "You all better treat her right she's an incredible woman." Peggy chuckled as the other agents including Thompson just stared. Jacques Dernier started speaking French to Dugan. Dugan shook his head, "You been with us for so long! And you haven't picked up a lick of English yet!" Jacques just shrugged.

Gabe chuckled, "He said to be careful. You sound like you're falling in love with Peggy." Peggy laughed.

Dugan was about to retaliate when Jim spoke up with clattering teeth, "Can we get moving. My nuts are freezing." Jim shivered with his hands in his pockets while he carried the team radio. Everyone but Thompson laughed.

Thompson stepped forward and shook Dugan's hand, "Agent Jack Thompson, I'm running point for the SSR."

Dugan looked at Peggy then back at Thompson, "The Colonel said Peggy was taking point." Peggy elbowed him in the gut. Dugan hunched forward and groaned, "Alright Jack…you're on point."

Peggy started to look around curiously to see if Steve was here since he's supposed to be here with them right now. She wasn't concerned as of yet, but she couldn't help being curious of his whereabouts at the moment. Thompson leaned back, "We'll head do east till we hit the border."

Steve emerged from the shadows behind Dugan in his "Stars and Stripes" combat uniform with his helmet on and his shield strapped to his back, "We'll hit a wall of Soviets before we reach the border." He just got back from scouting their present location and found nothing to worry about. Peggy smiled happily at him, she was extremely happy to see her fiancé again. Steve looked at her and smiled warmly at her briefly. He looked to Dugan, "You got the road map."

Ramirez was about to have a heart attack as his idol and hero stood before him. Li slapped his shoulder to try to get him to calm down. Typical Sawyer rolled his eyes at Ramirez.

Dugan nodded, "We'll head up to Lithuania, cross over into Belarus."

Thompson looked at Steve and Dugan, "You all planning on walking halfway across Lithuania?"

Dugan looked at Steve and they both chuckled to themselves. Steve laughed, "Well Thompson, that's up to you." He walked passed him and then looked at Peggy, "Care to join me Agent Carter."

She smiled and played along, "Why I never thought you'd ask." She joined Steve as they walked through the trees together.

Dugan laughed, "We will take the trucks." He patted Thompson on the shoulder and walked passed him.

Behind the trees was a small road with two US Army 2.5 ton 6x6 cargo trucks and a US Army motorcycle. Steve walked next to Peggy as he directed the newly formed team, "Load up! I'll take the motorcycle and scout ahead for any Soviet activity." Everyone acknowledged his orders and made their way to the trucks. He looked down at Peggy, "Well, have to cut our reunion short Peggy."

Peggy smiled, "it's okay darling." She kissed him for a long moment. Thompson stopped and couldn't help but to watch for a moment. She cut the kiss and smiled at Steve, "I'm really happy to see you again Steve." She ran a gentle hand across his jaw that wasn't covered by his helmet, "It's been a while. I missed you."

Steve smiled, "I missed you too Peggy." He said warmly.

Peggy kissed him again, "I love you." She let him go so he can get on the bike.

"I love you too." He said lovingly.

Dugan laughed, "Let's go love birds!" He waved his hand at them. He then turned to the SSR agents, "Agents join Junior and Happy Sam in the lead truck. Pinkerton will drive." He looked at Peggy excitedly, "Peggy join the rest of us in the second." Everyone paused as they saw Steve start the bike and drive off rapidly down the frosty road.

Gabe chuckled as he loaded the truck, "She's engaged Dugan…" The Howling Commandos actually only found out recently from the newspaper about the engagement of their Captain and Peggy. The Commandos obviously were extremely happy and excited for them, but had to give Steve some trash because he didn't tell them right away. Steve later told all the details about how he proposed after the commandos roasted him for a good day or two for not telling them immediately.

Dugan turned back to Gabe, "Shut up. She has something of mine."

Peggy laughed, "Oh come off it boys. I'll go on the truck just as long as Jim isn't driving."

Jim hopped onto the truck and protested, "That truck crash wasn't my fault. We hit a land mine!"

"Yeah, if we really did hit a land mine we would be dead." Peggy retorted. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Steve rode his motorcycle about a mile ahead of everyone else, making sure there wasn't any Soviets on the road to stop them. Behind him were the two 6x6 trucks speeding down the twisting frosty Soviet road. In the last truck Peggy sat between Dugan and Falsworth, and across from them was Jim with his radio while Gabe was driving the truck with Jacques Dernier riding shotgun.

Jim smiled, "We haven't seen you in a while Peggy." He looked out the truck, "Shoot…it's been months…maybe even a year." He laughed, "Was the last time we saw you the day we all got back from our deployment in Europe in '45?"

Peggy nodded with a smile, "Yes I believe it was." She laughed, "Just got back from our time in Austria."

Dugan came in sarcastically, "Yeah. I remember when you two told us you got engaged all the way in Austria in front of a beautiful panoramic view of the Alps." He nodded, "OH. Right you two didn't tell us. We had to find it out on the newspaper!"

Peggy laughed and patted Dugan on the knee, "I figured you all would eventually find out about it." Only reason she didn't want the Commandos to know is because she know they are a talkative bunch, especially when drunk. At the time she didn't want many people to know about their engagement, she wanted it private…and the Commandos would more than likely tell the world from the seats of a bar.

Falsworth's calm English voice came in, "Give her a break. Congratulate her on the engagement." He laughed, "We already gave the Captain a bunch lip for it."

Jim nodded, "Congratulations Peggy. You and him make the perfect couple."

Peggy was a little taken back from his statement, she simply smiled, "Thanks Jim."

Dugan put a hand up, "Before I congratulate you…why did you two not tell us?"

Peggy nodded, "I wanted to keep it private as long as possible." She shrugged, "The less people knew about it, the more private we can be. Steve, believe it or not, doesn't exactly have a private life. Everyone knows what he looks like."

Jim asked curiously, "What, you don't trust us to keep it quiet?"

"No. You'll tell it to the world in no time." She laughed.

Dugan laughed, "Ow Peggy."

Falsworth shook his head, "I wouldn't trust any of you in holding my first child." Peggy stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He put his hands up, "But I trust you and the Captain no doubt!" Peggy nodded with a victorious smile.

Dugan patted Peggy on the lap, "Well. Congrats!" He went stern for a moment, "You're inviting us to your wedding right?"

"Of course." Peggy said with a smile. She continued, "Steve and I were trying to make the wedding plans, but we've been caught up trying to clear Stark's name."

Falsworth nodded, "Ah Stark…that little rascal is always getting into trouble." He shrugged, "Always getting us into trouble. From Europe during the war to this mess with those Leviathan chaps." He laughed, "He sure knows how to pick 'em."

Peggy shrugged, "The SSR got it all wrong, and they think Stark is selling weapons to Leviathan and enemies of the United States. He may be an utter wanker but he's still one of us."

Falsworth laughed, "Wow."

Dugan nodded, "We can't do much like you and Steve, but we've been looking into it with him when we get a chance." He smiled, "But…You better invite all of us to your wedding or I swear I…"

Peggy put a hand up, "We are, we are."

He nodded, "Good then." He looked out of the truck then lowered his voice, "Back to business. Peggy do you have what I asked for?" The truck bounced on the road a few times as it progressed along the frosty road. Falsworth and Jim stared at them curiously.

Peggy smiled, "From our own private stash." She removed a bottle of Bourbon from her canvas bag and handed it to Dugan.

"Ah, Attagirl." Dugan took out his silver canteen cup and held it out in front of him along with the bottle of bourbon, "Get your cups out fellas." Jim and Falsworth got excited and quickly grabbed their cups. Peggy smiled as she watched her friends get excited over a simple bottle of bourbon. Dugan began to pour into his cup, "See the Germans are geniuses when it comes to beer." He started to pour Bourbon into Jim's cup, "But no one knows Bourbon like the U.S. of A." Peggy laughed. Dugan began to pour into Falsworth's cup. After he finished pouring he looked at Peggy curiously, "where's your cup?"

Peggy shook her head, "Don't want any." She said with a warm smile.

Dugan screwed the cap on the bottle, "Suit your…" He paused then looked at Peggy curiously again, "Wait…are you…"

Peggy raised her hands a little surprised, "Me? No. No heavens no. Not yet at least. I hope not actually, it be bad timing."

Jim laughed, "It be interesting to see little Captain America's running around."

"A pleasant thought." Said Falsworth in between sips of bourbon.

"I am thinking about it, but I just want to get married first." Peggy said happily. She laughed as she leaned to Dugan, "I don't drink when I'm on a mission like this."

Dugan raised his cup, "Understandable. More for us." He took a sip then looked at Peggy, "You think this whole deal we're heading to is a trap?" He shook his head, "It's always a damn trap."

Peggy nodded, "That's why we bring the guns. Question is, if Leviathan is trying to lure us in with promises of capturing Howard, then what is it they really want?"

Jim burped, "maybe it's the pleasure of your company." He burped again.

Dugan took out a cigar and plopped into his mouth and was ready to light it, when suddenly Peggy yanked from his mouth and threw it out the back of the truck. He yelled in surprise, "Hey!"

Peggy smiled, "You all smell bad enough."

"And you used to be fun!" he said shocked.

Falsworth took a sip of his bourbon, "Don't tell me being engaged to the Captain made you boring." He laughed.

Peggy chuckled, "Still am. Just annoyed with the SSR agents."

Dugan laughed, "Those agents giving you a hard time?"

"Only all the time." She chuckled.

Jim burped again, "We'll show them." Everyone laughed.

* * *

After hours of driving in the dark, the column of vehicles pulled over to the side of the road to rest for the night. The team dismounted the vehicles and set up camp and a camp fire in the tree line so they can stay warm in the cold Eastern European air. Jacques made chow from their rations as Thompson, Li, and Ramirez joined Steve in scouting their surrounding area. The rest of the team including Peggy sat on logs and rocks around the fire and cracked jokes as they waited for the food to be made.

Peggy smiled at Gabe, "How we doing?"

Gabe spoke in French to Jacques who then quickly responded. Gabe looked at Peggy, "He says we're almost done, though don't expect a gourmet dish. This is military food after all." He sat on the ground and leaned back on his log.

Dugan laughed, "Just keep it easy on the beans. The Reds will know we're coming just my smelling the air." Everyone laughed.

Peggy chuckled, "I'm sure they can already smell you Dugan."

Sawyer rolled his eyes, "You won't believe how much soap this guy needs just for him to smell less like ass."

Pinkerton's strong English accent broke through the conversation, "Doesn't matter. He still smells like ass."

Everyone laughed. Jacques spoke in French and signaled for everyone to hand him their plates so he could serve everyone food. Out of the shadows walked out Steve and Thompson. Thompson unslung his weapon and took a seat on a log across from Peggy, "Coast is clear, Li and Ramirez are taking the night watch. We should be good to go by first light."

Dugan smiled and leaned back on his rock, "Which means…we stand relieved." He said happily relaxing.

Steve laughed as he stepped around Jim, Falsworth, and Junior, "Hey, did Junior tell you his Abominable Snowman encounter when we crossed into Poland?" He strolled casually to sit next to Peggy on her log as he removed his helmet.

Peggy reached for his hand and gently pulled him down as he sat, "Hey." She said quietly. When he sat down she immediately leaned into him causing him to wrap an arm around her shoulder. They cherished their mutual warmth.

Jim handed Junior the bottle of bourbon. Junior stuttered, "I never said anything about…a…Abominable Snowman."

Pinkerton laughed, "In fairness he did specify Yeti."

"Yeah a Yeti." Junior agreed.

Dugan laughed, "Sorry, it was a little hard to make out words in between the sobbing." Everyone laughed. Peggy continued her light laugh as she hugged Steve's frame.

Junior took a swig of the bourbon, "Shut up it was scary."

Thompson received a plate of chow from Jacques. He nodded in thanks as Jacques moved on. Thompson smiled, "So what's the difference between an abominable snowman and a Yeti?"

Junior gulped down another sip of bourbon, "One's real and one isn't." Everyone laughed.

Peggy looked at Thompson and laughed, "So I hear they got mermaids in Japan. Run into them?"

Steve smiled wide, "Story time."

Junior passed the bottle of Bourbon to Falsworth, "yeah story time!"

Dugan chuckled, "Easy there junior. Behave and maybe Captain might even tuck you in tonight." Everyone laughed.

Thompson took a sip of water from his canteen, "You all heard these stories before. Seen a lot of things dug a lot of holes and trenches. You're all salty commandos, you know the experience."

Peggy pried, "They don't hand out Navy Cross's for digging trenches." Everyone looked at Thompson silently.

Thompson nodded and gulped, "Yeah. Navy Cross." He went silent for a moment. After a while he groaned and repositioned himself, "1945. Okinawa. Shuri Line. Nothing detail. I fell asleep on a nigh watch. I wake up to see six Japanese soldiers walking into our position. Just waltzing in the dark." He hesitates, "One of them…bends down over my sleeping C.O. One more second he slit his throat. I snapped too, shot him in the back…then shot the rest. Before any of them knew I was there." Falsworth handed him the bottle of bourbon, he took it then saw the commandos raise their cups in a silent toast. Peggy included. He nodded and took a swig. He smiled, "I'm just curious now Cap…I mean sir."

Steve nodded, "Go ahead."

"All those stories I hear from veterans who fought by you and near you, and those who saw you in combat…"

Falsworth cut off Thompson, "We just gave you a toast, don't second guess the Captain. The stories about him are true."

Dugan nodded, "Stories that aren't part of that stupid adventure show." Peggy smiled and leaned into Steve. She could tell he became serious.

Thompson shook his head, "I'm not saying they aren't true… I'm curious of the fact that after all your heroics and missions…I never seen you ever have a medal on your chest." The commandos all came to think on it and realized he was right.

Peggy looked at him curiously and saw a serious look on his face. She gently put a hand on his lap and squeezed it affectionately. Steve spoke softly, "I don't have them anymore." He paused, "I don't need them… I didn't join the Army to win medals and to be called a hero, I joined the Army to make a difference and to do the right thing." He had a small smile cross his face, "bringing my fellow soldiers and my commandos home, and protecting those people who can't protect themselves…that's reward enough for me." Peggy smiled up at him. He looked down at her for a moment then back at the group, "I can't stand being called a hero. Heroes are made to be perfect in all things…I'm not." He smiled a friendly smile.

Thompson raised the bottle to the air, "To the Captain."

Everyone raised their cups, "to the Captain." The cheered then drank.

Steve shook his head as Peggy brought a hand to caress his cheek. She leaned up and kissed his cheek then nestled her head under his chin and held him tight. Steve smiled and hugged her back silently as they enjoyed the warmth and camaraderie of the group. Falsworth took out a small camera from his bag and took a couple pictures of the couple and the group. He hoped the camp fire lighting was good enough. Peggy opened her eyes and saw Falsworth with a camera, she pointed and asked, "Why does James have a camera?"

Steve chuckled, "To document our journey… and to get photos for good memories."

Sawyer sighed, "It's a waste of space Cap."

Jim rolled his eyes, "You're such a downer Sawyer."

Falsworth chuckled, "Its cause he can't shoot." Everyone chuckled.

* * *

 **Maryina Horka Forest, Belarus Deep in Soviet Territory**

At first light the team moved out and made their way all the way into Belarus through Lithuania. After hours of driving through the cold forests of the Soviet controlled Eastern Europe they were finally near destination. The team drove their vehicles off road as far they could into the forest, once they felt they were a safe distance away from the road they covered their vehicles with camouflage netting, tarps, and foliage. Once that was done they walked through the trees to within a mile of their target and set up a little temporary observation post to scan their objective. Their objective was a Soviet complex of four large grey brick buildings that looked like old office buildings with two large chimneys protruding out vertically on each building. The complex was surrounded by a large stone wall that had barbed wire lining the top of it. What made matters worse was the complex was entirely in the open. The team was at the literal edge of the forest.

Thompson scanned the complex left and right with his binoculars and saw no sign of movement. He stood up and returned deeper into the forest where the team waited. He put his binoculars away, "Almost looks like nobody's home. We might've beaten the bad guys here."

Dugan said sarcastically, "So we could've slept for another hour?"

Peggy smiled, "Sorry Timothy but we need the advantage of surprise more than we need your beauty sleep."

Junior raised an eyebrow, "Timothy?" He said confused. Many of the commandos didn't actually know Dugan's first name.

Thompson quickly took lead, "we'll infiltrate the facility with teams of two." He nodded, "Pair up. No weapons discharge unless absolutely necessary." Peggy and the rest of the commandos stared at each other with a look of annoyance. A random SSR agent suddenly wanting to take charge of the U.S. Army's most lethal warriors didn't sit well with the commandos. They have way more respect for Peggy than Thompson, if any SSR agent is going to bark orders, it should be her. Thompson nodded, "Meet on the ground floor in 30. Clear?" Steve nodded and followed along, since this an SSR operation after all.

Sawyer looked at Steve for guidance, "Sir?" Steve stood quietly with his shield on his back and his helmet on.

Steve simply nodded at Peggy, "Peggy? This is your mission…"

Peggy smiled at Steve then looked at Thompson, "Agent Thompson's lead."

Thompson looked at Peggy smugly, "Got a better idea? Let's hear it."

Peggy shrugged, "Teams of two is faster. Teams of six is safer. We should take two teams of at least six, more security. Since discretion is the word of the day, we don't know what we're walking into down there."

Steve nodded, "Sounds like a plan." The commandos nodded in agreement and even Ramirez and Li agreed.

Thompson nodded, "Fine. Happy Sam, Pinkerton, Ramirez, Jim, and Falsworth with me. Good?" Peggy nodded.

Steve nodded as well, "Jump to it fellas. The rest of you are with me and Carter." Grabbed his shield and drew his .45 pistol as everyone else got their weapons ready. Everyone had automatic weapons except for Steve who had a pistol and Dugan who had a trench gun. Gabe carried the whopping M1919a6 Browning modified .30 Cal machine gun, Jim carried an M3 grease gun sub machine gun, and Falsworth carried the British Sten MkII while everyone else carried Thompson Submachine guns.

Thompson cocked his weapon, "Aces." Everyone split up and made their way quickly out of the tree line and ran hard toward the facility.

* * *

Once Steve's and Peggy's team cut the barb wire and climbed the wall, they broke the lock of one of the large metal doors to one of the buildings inside the compound. Steve took lead followed by Peggy. As the team slowly walked down the hallways and down stairs they were protected in the front by Steve's shield, which took up the majority of the tight hallways and stairways.

Steve spotted a door with a small clear window and saw something familiar through the window. He signaled his team to prepare to enter. Once the team was in position he kicked open the door and charged in, Peggy followed and brought her weapon up at the ready. Steve paused as he looked around the room and got a sudden chill. The room looked surprisingly like an American elementary class room, complete with the American flag, globe, posters of the president, identical American desks, a map of the United States, chalk board with English writing, and a projector. Steve stiffened as he was getting cautious, "This doesn't look right." He said as everyone walked in slowly behind him and Peggy.

Peggy lowered her weapon, "did everyone suddenly get a sudden chill up their knickers."

Junior lowered his weapon, "I would if I wore knickers." He said uneasily.

Dugan silently stepped around them and said quietly, "I'd stay away from her knickers if I was you Junior."

Li walked deeper into the classroom, thoroughly creeped out at the sight of this room resembling an American classroom. "Almost looks like an American boarding school…" He said as he accidentally bumped into the projector causing it to turn on by itself. The projector whirled to life and played a black and white cartoon of a woman screaming for help. Li jumped in surprise, "Oh! Sorry!"

Dugan gripped his trench gun, "Shut that thing off."

Steve saw something hidden in the cartoon real, "Wait." He looked at Peggy, "Peggy, did you see that?"

Peggy nodded, "I did." She walked to the projector and stopped the reals from spinning. She started to move the real slide by slide as she watched the now stop motion cartoon. She stopped when she saw the cartoon having a large Russian word hidden in the background of the picture. "Instill…" She said translating it. She turned the real a few more times and spotted another Russian word in the background of another frame, "…Fear."

Steve tensed as he felt a foreboding chill down his spine. He gripped his shield and pistol tightly. Junior chimed in nervously, "Really regretting the lack of knickers right now."

Jacques and Gabe peaked out the door to make sure nothing will get a jump on them. Gabe looked back at Steve, "We got a bad feeling about this Cap." Jacques replied his agreement in French.

Dugan nodded, "Don't worry kid. I think I might've pissed myself." Suddenly the team heard a kid crying in the distance. Everyone brought their weapons up cautiously.

Li looked around, "That's a little kid crying. What's a little kid doing in this place?"

Steve started to walk toward the sound of crying, "Careful. Follow me." He said cautiously. He paused briefly and turned around, "Gabe, Jacques take up the rear. Keep an eye out." They nodded in acknowledgement.

Steve led his team quietly down another hallway as they followed the sounds of a little kid crying. He slowly pushed open another door and entered a big room with rows of beds the size of little kids. Only except these beds had handcuffs attached to the bed posts. Li asked nervously, "Little kid beds?"

Peggy nodded, "It's a boarding school."

Gabe asked, "Why is there handcuffs on the beds."

Junior looked around the creepy looking room, "It's the Soviet Union man."

Jacques finally spoke English in a heavy French accent, "Bad feeling about this whole place. Smells like a trap." Li turned around in surprise.

Steve nodded, "If he's speaking English…we're about to hit a trap." Everyone tensed as they walked deeper into the room.

Dugan spotted a little girl curled up in a ball in front of her bed at the far corner of the room. She was in some kind of black Russian uniform with a low white skirt. He said quietly, "Peggy, Cap…" Everyone slowly walked forward and got a better view of the girl. Peggy lowered her weapon and watched Dugan slowly approach the girl. Dugan put his trench gun back in its holster on his back, "Its alright." He put his hands up, "We're here to help."

The girl slowly looked up at Dugan with innocent eyes. She looked around to the people in front of her and saw them lower their weapons. Then she recognized Captain America approaching the man in front of her. Dugan squatted down in front of her, "It's okay, we're not here to hurt you." She whimpers then slowly points to Dugan's hat. He smiled then bowed his head in front of her, "My hat? You like my hat?" She nodded. He smiled, "It's called a bowler hat." He chuckled, "It's called a bowler because…" he paused then quickly turned around, "Why do they call it a Bowler Peggy?" he asked curiously. Peggy and the group shared a brief chuckle.

Suddenly the girl pulled a knife and thrusted it into Dugan's chest causing him to lean forward and groan in pain. She rolled forward leaving the knife in his chest and was able to draw Dugan's pistol from his hip then she rolled again behind a bed. Everyone seemed to be reacting slowly…except for Steve. The girl pointed the weapon at Junior who was still trying to process what was going on. Steve quickly slid in front of Junior at the same time bringing his shield up to cover his head and upper body just as the girl pressed the trigger. The bullet ricocheted off the shield and hit the ceiling. Peggy quickly ran forward and kicked the gun away from the girl, but the girl still managed to quickly roll away from her as well. The girl slid under a bed then jumped over another one and power slide into a small square opening in the wall.

Dugan pulled the knife out from his chest and stood up. He angrily approached the opening and pulled out a grenade from one of his pouches. Peggy pointed her weapon at the small opening in the wall, "Dugan she's just a little girl."

Dugan shook his head, "She's anything but that." He was ready to pull the pin but Peggy stopped him.

"Dugan no!" She yelled. He sighed then slowly put the grenade away.

Steve patted Junior on the shoulder, "You alright?"

Junior nodded, "Yes sir. Thanks."

"No problem kid." Steve walked to Dugan and holstered his sidearm. He patted Dugan on the back, "You alright?"

Dugan nodded, "Yeah. The vest took the most of it. I'm good to go." Steve nodded. He signaled Gabe and Jacques to keep an eye on the opening.

Thompson and his team quickly showed up at the other side of the room. Thompson lowered his weapon when he saw friendly faces, "What happened."

Steve looked at Thompson, "We walked into a trap."

Peggy nodded, "There's a good chance Leviathan is alerted to our presence."

Thompson shook his head, "We come to far to turn back now…"

"We need to move quickly."

Dugan looked at Steve, "We need an exit strategy out the back…"

Steve nodded, "agreed, but we can't leave until we know who's setting up Stark." He turned around to the team, "Dugan, Pinky, Junior, Ramirez, find a way out of here." He looked at Peggy, "Peggy you got the road map?" Peggy nodded with a confident smile. Steve looked back at the team, "Everyone else follow me and Peggy."

* * *

The remaining team consisting of Steve, Peggy, Thompson, Li, Falsworth, Jim, Gabe, Jacques, and Sawyer pushed deeper into the facility to find out more about it, but more importantly discover Leviathan's plan and the link associated with Stark. Steve took point with his shield up as he lead the team down the cramped stairway to a subterranean hallway. They were now in a massive basement. He cautiously rounded the corner and spotted a Soviet Soldier standing guard about ten meters from him. Both the Soviet and Steve reacted quickly, but Steve reacted and moved faster than the Solider. Steve rocketed his shield at the soldier before he could get his weapon off safe. The shield with its uncanny physical and molecular properties hit the soldier with such velocity it bounced off his head and sent him unconscious. Instantaneously after striking the soldier, the shield hit and bounced off the wall back to Steve's hand.

Steve nodded to his team, "Gabe and Jacques stay here and cover our back." He started to walk down the hallway cautiously, "everyone else with me." The team complied.

They made their way down the hallway and realized on the left side of the hallway were cells in ten meter intervals with iron bar doors. The team began to check each cell as they walked, and each one they checked were empty and looked roughly the same. The cells were small individual rooms with a bunk bed center and perpendicular against the left wall, single dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling, grimy toilet on the far right corner, a small table and two chairs against the right wall, and dark concrete dirty walls.

Jim cleared another cell and said, "Never thought I'd see a hostile foreign cell again."

Steve whispered with light chuckle, "I don't know Jim, these cells look way better than the ones Hydra put you in."

Jim stopped in his tracks, "Don't remind me."

Falsworth sighed, "Good times…"

Peggy chimed in, "These cells are the typical look of communist oppression…"

Steve continued to lead the way down the hallway then stopped at the first cell with people inside it. Two middle aged men in ripped clothing stood behind the bunk bed and watched as they saw more Americans appear outside their cell. One man had long hair and facial hair and the other was bald but looked incredibly older compared to the other. The bald man spoke in a light Russian accent, "You're not Leviathan… you're American… who are you?"

Steve smiled then looked at Peggy who approached the iron bar door. She smiled confidently, "we're the good guys."

The balder older man walked toward the bars and leaned against it, "Are you going to kill us."

Thompson shook his head, "No, we're not."

Peggy nodded to the man, "Why is Leviathan holding you down here."

The man sighed, "They acquired some schemata in the black market… A weapon they don't know how to build." He said while shaking his head. He nodded to his friend hiding away in the back, "They wanted us to build it for them."

Steve looked at the other man, "So your engineers."

The bald man turned around and nodded to his friend, "HE is the engineer." He turned back to face the Americans, "He is Nikola, and I serve as his Terapevt…" He shrugged as he figured the translation, "Psychiatrist."

Thompson chimed in plainly, "So the Reds locked up a head doctor and a mad scientist to build a bomb of some kind." She shrugged, "Sure…why not."

The bald man got defensive of his friend, "He is not mad! He is burdened!" He walks back to Nikola and places a hand on his back, "Look, he sees things in dimensions that we can only imagine. You look at a field of grass, and you see pretty picture. He sees Biology, Phytochemistry… Keeping his gifts from overwhelming him…" He stressed his words to the Americans, "This requires discipline and stability. Since Leviathan took his family, stability does not come easy." He pointed to himself, "I provide the discipline he needs. I Doctor Ivchenko provide that discipline."

Peggy asked curiously, "This weapon Leviathan wants you to build, what is it?"

Nikola finally spoke, "Oh…It's beautiful." He walked toward the table on the side of the cell and grabbed the folded blue prints and brought it to the iron bars, "It's a photonic amplifier." He held the folded blueprints against the bars, "Okay, you understand light is both particles and waves?" Peggy nodded. Nikola was essentially only talking to Peggy, "Mr. Stark has found a way of altering the behavior of the waves."

"Stark…" Said Steve and Thompson at the same time.

Nikola nodded and showed the Stark logo on the blue prints to Steve and Thompson, "Yes. Stark. Here see?" He pointed to the logo.

Peggy asked, "Is Stark here?"

Nikola was getting worked up, "No! Of course not! They stole the schemata! If he was here Leviathan would have no need for me!" He pointed to himself as he yelled, "If he was here, I would be in Kiev with my wife!"

Ivchenko rubbed Nikola's back and spoke in Russian to him gently. He then turned to the Americans, "You thought you would find Howard Stark here? That's why you came?" He shook his head, "I have heard no mention of Stark himself from our captors. Only the work…"

Suddenly there was an explosion followed by automatic weapons fire. Gabe called out from the far end of the hallway, "Incoming!"

Nikola grasped the bars, "Please! Please!"

Steve nodded, "Step back." Nikola and Ivchenko took a step back as Steve shot the lock with his pistol.

Gabe and Jacques ran down the hall way toward them, stopping to turn around and shoot at the approaching Soviet soldiers. Thompson opened the door, "Go now!"

Steve ran toward Gabe and Jacques, "Peggy lead the way out of here! Jacques, Gabe, and I will cover your retreat!"

"Got it!" Peggy turned and ran around the corner with Ivchenko and Nikola with Thompson, Sawyer, Li, and Falsworth hot on her heals.

Steve took a step in front of his men, making sure the shield was the bigger target so the Soviets will focus on him rather than Jacques and Gabe. Steve fired his pistol as more Soviets came down the hallway. Gabe sent a massive concentration of rounds down the hallway with his M1919a6 machine gun as he took cover behind Steve. Soviet bodies started to build up as more soldiers came through. Steve yelled, "They keep on coming! Jacques, Gabe pull out!"

"Got it!" Yelled Gabe as he turned around with Jacques and ran down the hallway.

A soviet soldier threw a grenade from the far end of the hallway at Steve. Steve quickly reacted by hitting the sailing grenade with his shield, sending it back to the Soviets. He crouched down and hid behind the shield. The grenade exploded killing more Soviet soldiers as Steve remained safe behind his shield. Steve got up and saw that there weren't anymore soldiers coming through, he has some time to move now.

* * *

Peggy led the way through another subterranean hallway then up the stairs to the dim and dark boiler room. Once the team emerged from the staircase they were met by a hail of Soviet bullets as the Soviets cut them off from the other end of the boiler room. The team dispersed and took cover behind pipes and boilers to lay down fire on the approaching Soviet soldiers. Thompson ran across the open path way to another boiler across from Peggy. He began to lay down blind fire at Soviet Soldiers that seemed to be everywhere. Nikola and Ivchenko hid behind the same boiler as Peggy as she did her best to defend the position.

Peggy yelled, "Doctor! If you have a way to get out of here now is the time to share it!" She yelled as she reloaded her weapon.

Li yelled, "Yeah! Use your big brain of…" A bullet went straight through his shoulder from behind causing him to fall forward.

"LI!" Peggy yelled as she saw him slowly get up and drag himself back into cover. Thompson stopped shooting and resulted to hug his weapon and bite his lip as he froze in the heat of the fire fight.

Sawyer stepped away from Peggy and stood up and shot in the direction from the shot. He suddenly spotted a little girl with a gun in the dim light. Before he could shoot her, she shot him in the leg. He dropped his weapon and fell back as he screamed in pain. Peggy reacted quickly and grabbed Sawyer by the collar and dragged him back to her. Falsworth lowered his weapon and began to take out his med kit as he spotted Gabe and Jacques appear from the stairs followed by Steve.

Jacques and Gabe set up their spots and started to fire. Steve took a knee next to Peggy, "More Soviets behind us."

Peggy looked at Jim who was next to Thompson, "Jim! Get Dugan and ask him where is our exit!"

Steve rolled forward and took a knee behind his shield in the open. The Soviets started to point their attention at him and started to shoot at him. Steve was able to shoot his pistol at the enemy when there was a break in gun fire.

Jim was on the radio with Dugan, "Dugan! We're in the boiler room! Where's our exit." Steve started to crouch walk forward.

Gabe yelled out, "I'm out!" He lowered his weapon and took cover.

Peggy looked at Li who was stopping the bleeding in his shoulder wound, "Li! Need your weapon!" Li nodded then slid his weapon past Steve toward Thompson. Peggy saw Thompson sweating and looking pale as the look of fear became more apparent to her. She yelled, "Thompson slide that weapon over here!" She looked at the fire fight ensuing and at Steve who was slowly moving forward. She yelled again, "Thompson!" There was no response from him. She shook her head then called to Gabe, "Gabe!" She tossed her weapon toward him.

Gabe was able to catch it then he began to open fire once again, "Thanks!"

Nikola stood up when he recognized a shadowy figure in the opposite end of the boiler room walking calmly toward them. As Nikola stood up the shadow figure drew his pistol and shot him in the head. Nikola fell over onto the ground as blood oozed out of his head. Ivchenko yelled, "Nikola!"

Jim looked from his cover and saw a man in all black, wearing a flak jacket, and has a silver left arm. He said plainly, "Who is that?" Suddenly the gun fire ceased as the man walked forward toward Steve. Steve stood up and tensed as he approached.

Peggy got on her own small radio, "Dugan we got an opening. If you're not here soon I'll be very cross with you."

The man with the silver arm stepped into the dim light, both Steve and him were about twenty feet from each other. The man had relatively long dark hair and had his lower half of his face covered by a black mask. Steve noticed the silver arm looked metallic in nature and had a large red star on the shoulder. For a tense second nothing happened…until the man quickly pointed his pistol at Steve. Steve reacted quick and threw his shield at him, but unlike most people…this man was faster AND stronger than most. The silver armed man caught the shield with the silver arm and looked at Steve coldly.

The silver armed man threw the shield back at Steve with equal force. Steve didn't hesitate and caught it with both hands but with a hint of pain. Steve quickly took hold of his shield again and charged the man and closed the distance. As Steve charged the Soviets opened fire on the team again, but it seemed they were ignoring Steve. Unable to help, the team did their best to kill off the Soviet soldiers. The team couldn't get a shot off at the silver armed man without risking getting killed themselves. It was impossible to shoot the silver armed man in the first place because there would be one second where he's exposed then the next second he would be using Steve as a shield, the man was too fluid for them.

As Steve closed the distance, the silver armed man got a shot off at the shield but realized it was ineffective. He took a quick step aside causing Steve to over shoot. This is going to be a close hand to hand fight. Steve quickly turned around and was able to block the heavy punch of the silver arm. There was a loud bang as the two metals collided with each other. With quick succession they both lost their side arms as they continued to fight.

Peggy watched helplessly as she watched her Steve struggle in a fight against a person who doesn't seem to be human. He finally met someone who could counter him. No one was able to except Schmidt. Suddenly the wall next to her exploded, she ducked as debris flew by her. Dugan stepped in through the big hole in the wall with his trench gun, "Wahoo!" He hollered.

Pinkerton groaned as he stepped, "Look at this mess! We were only gone for five minutes!"

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Stop 'Wahooing' and help!" She looked across to the other team members, "Everyone out!"

The others poured into the boiler and started to lay down cover. Jim went around and grabbed Li and quickly dragged him out of the room. Falsworth and Jacques quickly took Sawyer together and got out. Gabe took Ivchenko out as Ramirez came in to help. Peggy looked at Thompson, "Thompson that means everybody!" She looked at Steve who was engaged in a deep hand to hand fight with the silver armed man.

Dugan fired off his trench gun, "who is the silver menace?" He asked as he noticed the fight.

Peggy ran across to Thompson and grabbed his collar, "Come snap out of it mate. Come on get your arse into gear!" She shook him, "Come on! My fiancé is in trouble!"

Dugan pointed his trench gun at the silver armed man and hoped the trench gun won't hit Steve. The man saw Dugan and quickly tried to get Steve in a choke hold, but Steve countered it and hit punched him across the face then hit him again square in the face with his shield. Dugan ducked in cover as Soviet rounds snapped where he once stood, "Damn it." Was all he could say.

Thompson nodded, "I'm up…I'm up." He quickly composed himself then got up and ran out of the room as Dugan and Peggy covered him.

Steve and the man continued their fight with neither one seeming to get an edge over the other. Dugan yelled at Peggy, "Go Peggy! Go!"

Peggy looked at him, "You go!"

"What would cap say if I left his best girl behind!" Dugan yelled as he shot his weapon at the Soviets.

"He'd say do 'What Peggy says'!" She yelled. They both got out of their cover and shot at the exposed Soviets.

Dugan charged out of the room. Peggy dropped four more Soviet soldiers then took cover. She and Steve were the last ones…she was not going to leave him behind. She yelled, "Steve we need to go!"

Steve was battered, bruised, and bleeding. He was able to kick the silver armed man with enough force to give him space. Suddenly the bullets stopped flying. He ran to Peggy and stopped next to her as he saw the man walking back toward him. He looked at her, "Go…" He said plainly.

"What? Darling no…" She shook her head.

"He's coming for us." Steve gripped his shield.

"Steve…"

"Peggy…GO. NOW." He said sternly. He softened, "Trust me." He started to run toward the silver armed man. At the same exact time.

Peggy yelled, "Steve!" She didn't know what to do. He said to trust him, so she turned and ran out of the room.

Time seemed to slow down as the two opposing warriors approached. The silver armed man whirled his silver metallic arm as Steve charged ahead with his shield in front of him.

* * *

Outside, Peggy ran out of the room to the US Army truck that was waiting. As she ran soviet troops poured out and shot at the truck and at her. The commandos returned fire from the truck and provided cover. Dugan yelled, "Come on Peggy run! Don't look back" Gabe fired his freshly reloaded machine gun, killing the most Soviets behind Peggy.

Peggy jumped into the truck as more Soviets fell behind her. She turned around just as the room she was in exploded. She watched as part of the building collapsed onto the boiler room, spraying dust and debris into the air. She leaned out of the truck, "Steve!" She screamed. The commandos and the agents watched helplessly as the dust settled. Peggy was in so much shock as she stared at the destroyed section of the building. She clenched her heart as tears started to slowly fall. She couldn't believe after all this… this would happen again.

She closed her eyes as Dugan was about to signal Jim to drive when they suddenly saw movement from the collapsed section of the building. Peggy stopped and looked and saw a large piece of debris slowly moving upwards. It could only be one of two people. Either it was Steve or the man with the silver arm. Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw Steve pushing a large block of debris off of him with one hand while the other held his shield. Peggy smiled and yelled, "Steve!" She yelled excitedly.

Steve threw the large piece of debris off of him then got up on his feet and slowly ran to the truck. Everyone including Ivchenko helped him onto the truck. Dugan yelled, "Drive!" The truck drove away from the facility quickly, not wanting to stick around for any Soviet reinforcements.

* * *

In the truck Steve let out a sigh of relief as he removed his helmet. He dropped it next to his shield that was resting against his leg. His face was bruised and cut from the fight and resulting explosion. His body was also equally beaten and cut from the fight. He rested his head back against the truck canvas as Peggy sat next to him and took his hand. Ivchenko smiled at Steve from the other end of the truck, "Not bad…for a cowboy."

Steve chuckled. Peggy gripped his hand as she nestled against him, "I thought you were dead…again." She said a little shaken with a stray tear coming down her cheek.

"I told you to trust me." He wrapped an arm around her and used his other hand to guide her chin up so she can look at him, "I died once already. I didn't want to do it again." Peggy smiled and couldn't help herself, she kissed him briefly then nestled close to him again.

Dugan looked at Falsworth who was taking a picture with his camera, "Aw. So tender." Falsworth smiled as he took another one.

Peggy smiled, "I hate you all." She wiped her face to get rid of stray tears.

Gabe asked the lingering question, "Cap, who was that? The man with the silver arm."

Steve tensed, "I don't know. He was fast and had a metal arm. That's all I know."

Falsworth lowered his camera, "You think you got him?"

Steve shook his head, "No. I know I didn't get him."

"You dropped part of a building on him." Dugan said astonished.

"Yeah, and I survived. But those explosives were his. He planted them and that means he had an exit strategy for every eventuality with me." Steve shook his head, "I forced him to trigger them and I used it to my advantage, but I don't think he's gone."

Peggy asked, "Who is he?"

Ivchenko spoke plainly causing everyone to look at him, "He is known as the Winter Soldier. He is a soldier and assassin, the Soviet counter to the United States' Captain America. Though the winter soldier is young, he has been trained in both armed and unarmed hand to hand combat. He is also an extremely skilled marksman who can speak both Russian and English."

Dugan asked, "How do you know all this?"

"I was forced to work for Leviathan remember?" He sighed, "That man is cold and heartless. He has one arm and his missing one is replaced by a prototype bionic arm. That is all I know."

Dugan sighed, "Thanks for brightening the mood…"

Steve looked up, "Don't tell me Jim is driving…"

* * *

After hours of driving they made it to a small airfield in Poland where two C-47 sky trains waited for them. One was bound back to the Army in Northern West Germany while the other was bound for Southern West Germany. The team dismounted their vehicles and proceeded to say their goodbyes. Steve shook the hands of Thompson, Li, and Ramirez. Ramirez smiled, "thank you sir it was an honor" Steve nodded. Thompson didn't say a word and just smiled as he walked to the plane.

Li smiled, "It's been a pleasure sir." His arm was in sling and there was a large white bandage covering his wound.

Steve nodded, "Agent Li. Make sure Thompson is doing okay. A Soviet soldier whacked him and Jim from behind." Steve didn't like to lie, but this time he made an exception. He didn't want Thompson to be discredited in the SSR for being a coward. Besides Li was the only agent other than Peggy to be in the fire fight, so it wasn't much of a lie. As they always say, a white lie is good for the soul.

Li nodded, "Will do Cap." He walked off with Ramirez to the plane.

Dugan and the rest of the commandos were saying bye to Peggy, "Sure you want to get on that plane? Commandos are always looking for another good fighter. We just need to make up a good nickname for you."

Peggy chuckled, "Tempting, but I put my days on the front lines behind me." She smiled, "Someone needs to mind the wheel back in the states AND someone needs to convince the SSR of Howard's innocence, wanker or not." She smiled a wide smile again, "I'll miss you!" She said in a cheery tone as she hugged him.

Dugan hugged her back with a wide smile, "I'll miss you too Peggy." They released then Dugan struck gold, "Wait a second." He wagged his index finger, "Miss America!" He looked to the commandos, "Huh? Fellas how's that?"

Peggy shook her head, "Never speak again."

"Okay." Dugan's smile faded.

Falsworth looked at the surrounding team and asked the obvious question, "Why not just Mrs. Rogers?"

Gabe nodded and shrugged, "Yeah, it's got a sound to it and it will be official soon."

Peggy put her hands on her hips, "I love it. It's got a ring to it." She turned and saw Steve smiling and shaking his head.

Sawyer actually smiled, "Lets give her a farewell fellas!" The commandos surrounded her in a huddle and cheered three times. After that was done with Peggy waved at all of them then took Steve's hand as he walked her to the plane.

Dugan smiled at them as Falsworth again was taking another picture. Dugan smiled at Ivchenko, "What about you doc? Need a ride home?"

Ivchenko shook his head, "Uh. I do not know where is home anymore."

"You can always go to New York. Ms. Carter can always use your help to stopping Leviathan."

Ivchenko nodded, "I'll do anything I can."

"We'll keep Europe in peace." Dugan smiled and handed him the half empty bottle of bourbon.

Ivchenko gladly took the bottle and looked at it curiously, "Don't have any vodka?" The commandos all looked at each other with funny grins. Ivchenko smiled and shrugged, "Desperate times I suppose." He took a swig of the drink then coughed, "This is terrible." Everyone laughed. He smiled, "May I have the rest?"

Before Dugan could say anything, Sawyer nodded, "It's all yours."

Ivchenko smiled and ran toward the plane where all the SSR agents are boarding.

* * *

By the plane, Peggy and Steve were saying their good byes. Peggy smiled at Steve, "Don't scare me like that again darling."

Steve smiled, "I'm sorry… I know you can defend yourself, but…"

"I know Steve." She smiled and kissed him on the lips. She broke the kiss and ran a hand across his hair, "I really do want to be called Mrs. Margaret Carter Rogers some day. So don't do anything unnecessarily stupid." She chuckled.

"I love you Peggy." Steve said. They kissed happily for a moment before they went their separate ways.

In the plane she stopped and watched her lover and her team mates and friends start to walk to their plane. Steve still had a little bit more time before he can go back home.

* * *

On the plane ride back to Germany, everyone but Thompson and Peggy were asleep. Thompson finally lifted the burden that held him down for so long since the war. He told Peggy the truth behind his Navy Cross that he killed surrendering Japanese on accident. He didn't realize it until it was too late. Thompson began to tear as he lifted his burden, "Everybody thinks that I'm this guy that I never was…and every day it gets harder and harder to live with." He looked out of the window of the plane. He groaned, "I've been trying to tell that story…since I came home from war."

Peggy said gently, "You just did." She may not fully understand the pain, but she was at least going to be the shoulder for him.

Thompson looked at her in a new light. He asked, "Thanks Carter."

She put a hand on his lap, "You're welcome." She gave a friendly smile.

He had to ask, "Why do you keep coming back?"

"What?"

"You keep coming back to the SSR even when we stoned walled you. Over. And over again." He shrugged, "Why?"

Peggy smiled, "Because this is my job too. And if I quit when it gets hard then I will never become better." They both smiled.

"I know you might never forgive me for what I have said or done to you…" Thompson hesitated.

Peggy smiled, "I forgive you." Thompson couldn't hold back another friendly smile to her.

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch "Bell Co. Office"**

It was night time when Thompson and Peggy returned to the SSR. They got changed back to their usual attire from before they left. Thompson in his grey suit and tie, Peggy in a woman's dark blue business suit. Both Thompson and Peggy stood in Chief Dooley's office as they received the debrief. Dooley faced his cork board that had all their leads on it, "No Stark. No Leviathan."

Thompson shook his head, "No Sir." Peggy stood silently as she fiddled with her engagement ring. Thompson nodded at Peggy, "But Agent Carter was able to acquire intel about Leviathan from Doctor Ivchenko. About the enemy's possible end game."

Peggy stopped fiddling with her ring, "WE were able to retrieve him from a Leviathan prison. He's very eager to cooperate with the SSR in any way he can."

Dooley turned to them, "But he doesn't think Stark is connected to Leviathan."

"No. And I don't either." Peggy said confidently.

Dooley nodded, "Noted."

Thompson chimed in, "He may not have all the information sir. He was working off Stark blueprints. Smart money says Leviathan got them off Stark himself."

Dooley sat down on his chair, "Send the doctor in on your way out."

Thompson chimed in one last time, "When we were out there, Captain Rogers came face to face and engaged the Winter Soldier. Do you know about him Chief?"

Dooley bit his thumb nail, "Hm. This is troubling. I have heard of him…" He nodded, "I'll get you two a file on him." As Peggy and Thompson left, Dooley looked up at Peggy, "Good work Agent Carter." He said honestly.

Peggy was taken back for a moment. She stood in the door way and smiled, "Thanks. Sir." She left then sent the doctor in.

Peggy grabbed her purse and saw Sousa sitting on his desk chair. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. She asked curiously, "Daniel, why do you look like you were the one who hasn't slept in days?" She asked humorously.

Sousa smiled and looked at her, "Just staying up late worrying about you guys." He gave her a friendly smile, "You did good."

Peggy smiled, "Thanks Daniel."

"How is our Captain America doing?" He asked courteously.

Peggy smiled, "He's doing good. I can't wait for him to come home though." Sousa smiled to himself.

Thompson put his grey fedora on at an angle then grabbed his overcoat and draped it over his arm, "Coming Sousa? Buy me a drink for every Red I killed."

Sousa leaned back, "Nah, not tonight the pillow is calling."

Thompson started to walk to the elevator, "Come on Carter!" He stopped then turned and smiled at her, "I owe you a bourbon." He turned then walked to the elevator.

Peggy smiled a happy smile, "I'll be right there."

* * *

 **Another long chapter.**

 **I did have Bucky listed as a character so I decided to alter the universe a little by adding The Winter Solider. He isn't quite the dark, cold, and perfect killer yet since he's relatively knew to the Soviets. It's a comic book universe, things don't necessarily have to be scientifically sound. LOL**

 **In the Military Blouse is the term for your combat uniform top and trousers are the combat uniform bottoms.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 9 Home Is Where You Are

**Chapter 9 Home is where you are**

I don't own Captain America or Agent Carter

FLUFF WARNING

 **New York City Port: One Month After the Soviet Raid**

Another early morning at one of the busy piers in New York City but this time there was a large Liberty troop ship that just finished docking at the pier. The troop ship carried Steve, the Howling Commandos, the BRT, 107th, and many other units that were returning from their deployment as occupying forces in Europe. There were hundreds of people crowding the exit of the pier waiting for the troop ship to begin unloading. It was an electric atmosphere full of energy and excitement as families, friends, and loved ones hollered and cheered to see their servicemen come home. On top of that there were photographers and reporters mixed into the crowd to document the return of another troop ship from Europe, and of course take pictures of Captain America returning home. Onboard the ship, soldiers of all types cheered excitedly at the waiting crowd below them as they waited to disembark. Peggy waited impatiently but looked calm at the exit of the pier with everyone else. She wore a dark blue casual V-neck form fitting dress that went just below her knees and accented her curves. She wore her favorite red lipstick and natural make up, and her brown silky hair flowed down to her shoulders like it always was. She looked very beautiful, and it was obvious many people agreed because she turned heads just by standing there in the crowded pier. Her brown purse hung on her shoulder as she fiddled with her diamond engagement ring as she waited with much anticipation. She just wanted the troop ship to hurry up and disembark so she can Steve again.

The ship didn't look like it would disembark any time soon so she continued to fiddle with her ring as she waited. She started to remember the events that transpired the last month since she returned from Europe. It has been a long month, and three of the days of that month been all round stressful. She began to run the events through her head…

* * *

Days after returning from the Soviet Union, she and the SSR were hit by a plague of deception and infiltration. The story was… She was arrested for treason for aiding Stark and the SSR was gearing up to secretly go after Steve, but both Peggy and the unknowing Steve got their charges dropped when Peggy explained to everyone why she did what she did. Through the course of events, everyone found out Doctor Ivchenko was actually a wolf in sheep clothing. The doctor had a talent to manipulate minds to bend people to his will. Dotty Underwood, the young woman who Peggy thought was befriending her and Steve was actually an enemy who worked for Ivchenko. Dooley was killed by Ivchenko's manipulation, but before he died he gave Peggy a clean slate and his faith to run the investigation. Stark reveals himself to the SSR and reveals what he knows that Ivchenko is actually Johann Fennhoff and details of the Battle of Finow. It is then decided to use Stark as bait to lure in Doctor Fennhoff (Ivchenko), but it doesn't go as planned as the SSR discovers he got kidnapped before the SSR can spring him.

Peggy and the SSR know that Fennhoff stole the deadly gas agent known as Midnight Oil, an unintended chemical weapon that drives people into violent rage. The same gas found to be the cause of death to 47 people in a movie theater the day Dooley died. Peggy and the SSR discover Fennhoff and Stark are at one of Stark's private airfields just outside the city. They discover that Fennhoff plans to manipulate Stark to deliver the chemical weapon to the city by air, and watch the city destroy itself. Peggy leads Sousa, Jarvis, and Thompson to stop Fennhoff, but when they arrive Stark is already taking off in his private P-51D Mustang. Jarvis takes off in another P-51 to shoot down Stark before he gets to the city in case Peggy is unable to talk Stark out of it. Peggy goes after the radio room on the second floor of the hangar while Sousa and Thompson secure the bottom. But Peggy gets jumped by Dotty in the radio room as Fennhoff escapes, she fights Dotty, but no ground is covered until Peggy throws her out the window into the hangar. At the same time that Peggy is fighting Dotty, both Sousa and Thompson capture Fennhoff after Sousa knocks him out. Peggy gets on the radio and is able to break Fennhoff's manipulation on Stark, who turns around the plane and lands back on his private airstrip.

At the end of that ordeal, Peggy, Jarvis, Stark, Thompson, and Sousa return to the SSR with Fenhoff under arrest and gagged so he doesn't talk. Dotty was no where to be seen, the only thing Peggy knows is that she escaped and she was injured. When the group arrived in the office Peggy is given a standing ovation from everyone from the SSR. After that long night, Thompson ends up getting the credit of the whole ordeal and the Chief position of the New York City SSR office. Much to Sousa's dismay, Peggy doesn't mind because she isn't in this job for the glory or the medals.

As a reward for her services, and a wedding gift in advance, Stark gave Peggy one of his smaller luxurious neoclassical penthouses free of charge for her and Steve to live in for as long as they like. The smaller luxury penthouse has 3 large bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, large kitchen, dining room, living room, and a large balcony, its one of Stark's smaller places to go for entertainment. Peggy declined his offer and didn't want the penthouse because she didn't feel right nor did she feel comfortable to live in a place like that. She also didn't think Steve would be comfortable living in a penthouse of that luxurious style either. Also she didn't really want to know what Stark did on his private time in the penthouse either. Instead, Peggy offered the penthouse to her best friend Angie, for covering for her when the SSR showed up. Plus, Angie has been going on through tough times for a while, she deserves the new home. Stark was completely fine with it, one of the reasons is that he is actually afraid of Peggy so saying no would be a problem.

Peggy decided she wanted something else from Stark. Stark naturally agreed because he owed her and Steve a great deal…

* * *

Peggy was quickly brought back to the present when she heard an escalated roar from the crowd around her. She looked around trying to figure out why everyone got suddenly louder but then realized the soldiers on board the ship began disembarking. She started to see servicemen after servicemen return to their families and friends. She smiled anxiously to see Steve again as more and more servicemen passed by her to the arms of their loved ones. If the serviceman didn't live in the city, then they went to the busses parked on the side to be transported to the train station. Peggy started to bounce on her high heels as she started to build with excitement. She turned and saw a young little boy run to his father in uniform. The father dropped his Army canvas duffle bag and went down to his knees and embraced his little boy as his wife and daughter approached to embrace him as well. Peggy smiled and realized that some of the soldiers on board the ship stayed in Europe since the end of the war last year. But, that family scene she just watched got her thinking for a moment.

As she turned to face the ship again, she caught a glimpse of a very unique and memorable individual walking to the exit of the pier. She smiled widely and happily at the love of her life walking happily down the pier toward her. Steve didn't wear his helmet with his Captain America "Stars and Stripes" combat uniform, his shield was on his back, and he carried his large Army green canvas duffle bag with one hand as he walked with his commandos down the pier. Peggy looked down at her engagement ring and smiled excitedly, anxious to be back in Steve's embrace again.

Jim walked to Steve's left and laughed, "Can't wait to spend some much needed time off."

Dugan who was walking to Steve's right chuckled, "So you can chow down on noodles or something? What is that Asian stuff called?"

Jim rolled his eyes, "I'm going to eat a cheeseburger Ace!"

Steve laughed, "I'm going to…"

Dugan looked at Steve, "Marry your best girl who is standing right over there ahead of us." He nodded to Peggy in the distance who was standing out in the crowd in a dark blue dress. She looked very beautiful, and she caught the all commando's eyes in a heart beat.

Steve smiled, "Yeah." He smiled a warm smile at her. He said softly, "Going to marry her."

Falsworth nodded, "with that Stark thing done with, nothing can stop you."

Steve turned and smiled at him, "Nothing and nobody will."

Dugan patted Steve on the shoulder, "As long as you invite us to the wedding, we won't stop you!"

Sawyer in his usual negativity, "Like we can do anything to stop him." Everyone chuckled.

Dugan turned around to Junior, "Hey Junior, heading back to high school?"

Junior rolled his eyes, "That's funny thank you." Pinkerton laughed and wrapped his arm around his shoulder then gave him a noogie.

As the commandos reached the exit of the pier the cameramen and reporters in the crowd emerged and started to snap pictures of Captain America and his commandos. Many of the reporters stepped in front of them to ask them questions, but Steve and the commandos never stopped to answer any questions or pose for any pictures. As soon as Steve was close enough he jogged toward Peggy making the reporters and cameramen not dare stand in his way, but they did follow him. Peggy saw him jogging toward her and she quickly walked toward him to meet him half way. As soon as they were close enough from each other, Steve dropped his canvas duffel bag on the ground then quickly embraced Peggy.

For a moment they were by themselves on the pier, no one was watching them, no one was taking pictures, it was just them. They held the embrace for a long moment, Peggy rested her chin on Steve's muscular shoulder with her eyes closed and said in a soft tone, "I missed you."

Steve kissed the side of her head, "I missed you too."

Peggy leaned up and kissed his lips. Steve happily reciprocated and held her tightly as she poured all of her passion into the kiss. Steve leaned her back slightly as they held the kiss for what seemed like an eternity. Peggy gripped his uniform with her hands, it may have been a month but it seemed like a life time to her. They finally broke the kiss for air, Steve smiled down at her, "I love you."

Peggy smiled, "I love you too." After those words, reality finally came back as they realized they were still on a busy pier with cameramen and reporters.

Steve and Peggy straightened but still in each others arms. The couple smiled at each other humorously when they saw that the commandos standing in a circle around them. The commandos had their arms wide open to prevent unwanted crowding on Steve and Peggy. The highly trained soldiers even did their best to block cameras from getting a picture of the couple kissing and embracing. Dugan's loud voice was heard above the loud commotion on the pier, "Hey Press, get a shot of this!" He tilted his head to the right and flexed his right arm, "This is my good side!"

Peggy and Steve laughed. Steve looked at Peggy up and down, "you look… absolutely…beautiful…" He chuckled, "Wow." He shrugged, "But I'm sure you hear it enough from me and…well you're always so beautiful…'

Peggy giggled, "Thank you darling." She leaned up and kissed his lips again, "Welcome home Steve."

Steve smiled, "Thank you." He held her close.

Peggy smiled up at him, "Ready to come home?"

"Home is where you are." Steve smiled. Peggy blushed and kissed him again.

Peggy smiled and took his hand in hers, "Then let's go darling. I got a surprise to show you." She looked up at him, "And I'll tell you all about the Stark case in the car."

Steve smiled, "Sounds like a plan." He turned to his commandos, "Thanks guys! Now go home and enjoy your vacation!" The commandos turned and smiled at their Captain.

The commandos said a variety of goodbyes, "See Ya Cap!" Called out Jim.

* * *

Peggy drove their car through the busy streets of New York City while she talked to Steve about the events that happened when he was gone. Steve's duffel bag and shield sat idly on the back seat so Steve had space in the front. His head was turned to face her as he listened intently to her words. Peggy talked nonstop about the events that's transpired when he was gone, she made sure her tone didn't make it sound like she was upset with him being gone. Truthfully in her mind she was just happy that Steve is home. She was more focused on him being back than actually telling story.

Once Peggy said the final detail, Steve smiled at her, "Wow…Peggy. That's…"

Peggy rolled her eyes, "A big pain in the bum I know." She sighed.

Steve gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry about Krzeminski and Chief Dooley. I know they didn't treat you right, but…"

Peggy smiled reassuringly at him, "I know darling. I already paid my respects and said a small prayer for them" She took his hand with her right and interlaced their fingers while she drove. She spoke warmly, "But, we found the ones who did it and got Fennhoff. They'll be proud and I'm sure even Krzeminski will be proud."

Steve shook his head, "All but Dotty. Can't believe she was the enemy this whole time. She was so close to us and she wanted to befriend us. She seemed so… goofy to be an assassin"

Peggy nodded, "I know. I think that's why she acted goofy so it would not attract suspicion toward her. No one would ever think someone as bubbly and clumsy as Dotty would ever be a deadly assassin."

Steve agreed, "Yeah makes sense." He shook his head, "Ivchenko played us this whole time…and his name isn't even Ivchenko…He could've taken us out in Belarus."

Peggy squeezed his hand gently, "I think he wanted to get you. Or at least Leviathan wanted to get you thus the Winter Soldier in Belarus. But you were able to out match their super soldier so their plans changed." She tensed just thinking about Steve's opposite.

"Sheesh. What a mess." He smiled happily at her. He changed the subject, "This Stark thing is finally over. Stark is a free man once again." This time he squeezed her hand. Peggy stopped the car at a red light at an intersection then she turned her her head to meet Steve's loving gaze. He smiled warmly at her, "I know Thompson got the credit and the awards for your achievement, and I know you are fine with it. But, I just want to let you know that you'll always be the hero. You'll always be my hero. You were the same as me before, except everything was against you more than it was against me. Every door was shut in your face, but you over came that time after time. You kept going and proved yourself, and eventually made everyone notice how good you actually are. Your determination and that drive, makes you my hero." He smiled, "Who cares what other say, you know who you are and you know you can do anything. No one can change that." Peggy blushed red at his words. Steve smiled, "You saved the bloody city. Be proud of that." They were leaning toward each other but the cars behind them honked their horns.

Peggy realized and let go of Steve's hand so she could grab the wheel with both hands. She started to drive and accelerate across the intersection to keep up with traffic. Peggy laughed as Steve shrugged, "Sorry. I got carried away."

Peggy glanced at him briefly, "No, it's fine Steve." She interlaced her hand with his again, "God, I love you so much..." She smiled happily.

"You're my motivation." He said honestly.

"And you're mine." They smiled and sat quietly for a moment. Peggy realized something, "Darling." Steve looked at her curiously. She smiled, "Did you say 'Bloody' in the way I thought you said it?"

Steve turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "I did what?"

Peggy laughed, "I heard you say the word 'Bloody' like an Englishmen."

"What? No way!" He waved his free hand dismissively with a smile as he pretended to lie.

Peggy chuckled, "Mhmm sure."

"So what happens to Stark now?"

"He's cleared of all charges and now he's trying to get custody of his inventions back." Peggy turned the car right and down another road.

Steve laughed, "Is he going to build a better vault this time?"

She shook her head, "No, he's going to destroy them all once he gets them back."

Steve looked shocked, "Wow…that's…" He noticed they were leaving the main area of the city. The Griffith was completely the other way around, "Uh darling?" He asked curiously.

Peggy looked at him relatively shocked at his choice in words. She chuckled, "Yes Steve?" He's starting to say words and phrases she says. Granted she says something that he does too, and she starting to get into sports, particularly the ones he watches.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked curiously as he looked out the window.

Peggy chuckled, "It's a surprise."

"As long as it's not a crazy psycho little girl with a gun. I approve." He laughed.

Peggy laughed, "Darling you have no idea."

* * *

 **Scarsdale, NY**

After a while Peggy pulled the car up up to the curb in front of a medium sized yellow house. Steve been all over New York City, but never really spent time outside of the area until now. After quite a drive, they were now in a Scarsdale suburb, a calm and sleepy area just outside of the city complete with beautiful neighborhoods and beautiful downtown. Steve looked out his window with a calm happy smile as he looked at the peaceful neighborhood. The medium to large sized houses, trees blowing in the calm New York breeze, the green grass just told him of a life he thought would never exist for him. A white picket fence dream. He looked at Peggy with an astonished smile while she looked at him with a loving gaze of her own. He couldn't help but ask, "Want to tell me what we're doing here now?"

Peggy giggled, "Yes." She nodded to the house they are parked in front of, "Welcome home." The house is a two story yellow house with long covered porch at the front that spanned from the front door and to the left of the house. The covered porch had white columns and a white fence that lined the porch. The house itself looked like it was recently built and the outside is styled like the family homes of the 40s. The outside of the house has stunning curb appeal with a tall Sugar Maple tree on the front yard. On top of that the house has plenty of green bushes lining the perimeter of the house, additionally there is a nice white picket fence that lined the property perimeter.

Steve looked at the house again then back at her with a surprised look, "Wh-what? I thought it was at the Griffith or out last..."

Peggy laughed, "No." She squeezed his lap, "This house, is our luxurious home now."

Steve took a second to register what she said, "How did you swing that and how much did it cost you?"

"Well darling, it only cost me and you to clear Stark's name, and other than that it's free." She smiled.

"Remember you cleared Stark's name. I just helped." Steve chuckled.

"Stark gave us this house to thank us for clearing his name." She nodded, "This is his wedding gift in advance." She chuckled, "Well actually…he gave a us a neoclassical styled penthouse in the city, but I decided to give it to Angie. She deserves it." She shrugged, "I can't see us living in another penthouse of that caliber. So instead I asked Stark for a nice house."

Steve nodded, "Me neither." He smiled, "I hope Angie love her new home. I agree that she deserves it."

"She is darling. Though she would like to visit us some time, which I don't mind." Peggy laughed, "You did say you wanted to move to a house after we're married. But I jumped the gun a little."

"No. This is perfect Peggy. I mean wow…" He smiled at her then looked out the window again, "This is awesome. This is really, really great." He smiled to himself, "This is perfect. Back in the past I would never imagined to have a life like this. A perfect white picket fence scene…" He didn't realize he was talking to himself. He laughed, "Steve Rogers. Once a skinny asthmatic kid said to never do anything remarkable with his life…Is now a strong super hero with the weight of the world on his shoulders…and is soon to be marrying the most beautiful and the strongest dame in the world…"

Peggy gripped his hand, "This is home now Steve." She said gently causing Steve to return to reality. He turned to see her smiling face. She smiled, "Margaret Carter, a woman who works in a profession dominated by men. She was told that she would never be anything more than a housewife. She's now a respected and proven agent in the SSR…and is soon to be marrying the kindest, fairest, strongest…" She squeezed his hand, "and the most handsome man in the world." Steve just smiled. Peggy opened her door and turned off the car, "Come on, I'll show you our home darling." She said as she stepped out of the car. Steve smiled and stepped out as well. As Steve grabbed his gear from the back seat, Peggy walked on the path to unlock the front door of the house. Steve strapped his shield to its usual spot on his back and carried his duffel bag with his left hand. Steve walked the path slowly as he looked around the neighborhood and the surrounding houses. Peggy stood with the front door open behind her, "You coming Steve?" She said playfully.

Steve smiled, "Yeah." He walked up the few steps onto the porch then followed Peggy in. She closed the door behind him.

Immediately inside the house Peggy put her keys in one of the drawers in the large Asian wood console tables located next to the front door. The console table had a nice blooming plant in a vase on top of it. Steve put his duffel bag on the hard wood floor next to the console table and smiled as he took in the immediate interior of the house. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "You said a while back that our last move was temporary." Steve nodded. She continued, "Well, Mr. Jarvis, Howard, and Angie helped me move all of our things from our original apartment and the Griffith to here. So now it's permanent." She gazed into his eyes, "Hope that's okay at least…" She knows he trusts her, but she just hopes she didn't do anything too hasty. This isn't conventional in todays society, but since when were they ever conventional. She was active in the Army, she's a lethal spy, she works, and Steve is a super soldier super hero. Nothing about them is normal.

Steve smiled, "Wow that's great!" He chuckled, "You thought of everything."

Peggy smiled, "Well, nobody is perfect."

"You are." He kissed her on the lips tenderly.

Peggy tugged on his arm, "Come. Let's see the place."

* * *

Peggy began introduce their new home to Steve. She began to lead him to the family room that was down the short hallway and to the left. Peggy turned to Steve who was following close to her, "here is the…"

Peggy jumped in surprise when Mr. Jarvis spoke, "Ah Welcome Home Captain Rogers." He wore a dark grey suit and striped tie, and stood next to the couch and end table with a flower on top. Steve noticed the family room was furnished and wonderfully decorated. Peggy and possibly Jarvis and Angie moved in everything well. The family room furnished with two couches formed in an "L", arm chair, coffee table in the center, end tables at the ends of the couches, radio, plants, pictures, and lamps. There is also a stone fire place, and the wall the fire place shared is made of masonry as well.

Peggy put a hand on her chest and calmed herself. She wasn't expecting Jarvis to be here. She thought he would be with Howard Stark. After she calmed herself she turned to the group, "Yes, glad Steve is home." She walked next to Steve.

Steve smiled, "Thank you Mr. Jarvis." Steve nodded, "This house looks very nice. I love it."

Jarvis nodded, "Well you two deserve it." He put his hands in his pockets, "Before Ms. Carter moved in, Mr. Stark and I made…certain renovations to the house. I'll be happy to show you if I may."

Peggy and Steve shared a loving glance then wrapped an arm around each others backs. Peggy smiled, "Mr. Jarvis, I'm not complaining, but why are you here and how did you get in?"

Jarvis was about to speak when a familiar over confident voice rang through the room. Stark appeared from the far right of the family room coming out of the adjacent eat-in kitchen Stark wore a fancy tan suit and matching tie with a white button up shirt, "He's here because I asked him to be here." He stopped at the couches where Jarvis stood. He put his hands in his pockets, "I…We wanted to see Captain Rogers come home."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "I don't even want to know how you got in…"

Steve chuckled then nodded at Stark, "Glad to see you're all right Mr. Stark."

Stark nodded, "Yeah. Thanks Captain." He said genuinely, "Thanks for everything you did for me."

Steve looked at Peggy, "Thank her. She did the most."

Stark nodded, "I know she did, and I owe her a great deal. I can't ever repay it." He looked down, "I know I probably haven't done all the right things in my life, but I just want to let you know Captain… that in all the screw up and mistakes I did. I'm glad I did you right. You are my greatest invention." He was completely out of character. The whole ordeal he went through changed him, what he was doing right now is something completely new. Stark shrugged, "I don't know if that makes sense. I don't want to call you an object…"

Steve nodded, "I know what you mean Mr. Stark." He smiled then let go of Peggy. He walked over to Stark and held out his hand for a handshake, "I hope it's not too late to say welcome home."

Stark smiled and shook his hand, "I thought I was supposed to say that to you." They both smiled and laughed.

Steve nodded at him, "you know come to think of it…I might have a way for you to repay us in the future."

"What is it? Anything you need you can come and get me." Stark said sincerely.

"In the future, but right now just be aware I might come collect the favor." Steve patted him on the shoulder.

Stark nodded, "You got it Steve." Peggy and Jarvis smiled warmly at the two men shaking hands. This is new ground for Stark, since coming back he has changed his all round attitude and behavior. It's still surprising. Stark smiled at Peggy and Jarvis, "Shall we take him on a tour of his new home?"

Peggy laughed, "Let's"

Steve smiled, "Can't wait to see our new home." He calmly said with a hint of excitement.

Jarvis smiled, "I love his enthusiasm of the finer things."

Peggy rolled her eyes as she walked to her fiancé, "Oh come off it Mr. Jarvis."

* * *

Peggy, Jarvis, and Stark took Steve through a tour of the house. In the down stairs, on the left through the small hallway from the front door is the family room adjacent to the eat-in kitchen. Immediately in front of the front door is the stairs that lead to the second floor. Around the stairs and to the right of the kitchen is the formal dining room that is adjacent to the living room. Adjacent to the front door is the door to the downstairs guest room then a few steps away from the front door is the downstairs bathroom followed by the glass door to the study. From the back door in the kitchen lead to the outside porch and patio. The wood fenced backyard was equally impressive with a lot of open space to garden. Upstairs lead to four bedrooms including the master bedroom and two bathrooms. The house was big but not too big for them. So hands down this house is the perfect house for them. Yes, they aren't married and none of this is technically socially acceptable in the society, but they don't care. Peggy would wait a thousand years and a life time for Steve, and Steve would die everyday just to wait for her. But luckily they are getting married soon.

After the touring the house and having conversed for much of the day while listening to Big Band music, Jarvis and Stark prepared to leave Peggy and Steve alone. Steve still wore his Captain America "Stars and Stripes" combat uniform because he didn't have a chance to change, but his shield was leaning against his duffel bag that was on the hard wood floor next to the console table near the front door. They all stood by the front door saying their goodbyes. Stark nodded at the engaged couple, "Thanks for everything. I really appreciate it." He smiled and spoke sincerely, "Thank you."

Steve nodded, "Any time Mr. Stark." He shrugged, "though, please stay out of trouble. I want to spend some time with no crisis." Everyone chuckled.

Peggy nodded and wrapped her arm around Steve, "Yes please. Let us enjoy our lives."

Stark laughed, "Sorry Peg." He turned around and opened the door. He looked back at Peggy and Steve, "I'll be waiting for the wedding." He laughed, "Let's go Jarvis." He walked out.

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Don't break into our house again either!" Everyone laughed.

Steve nodded at Jarvis, "Have a good day Mr. Jarvis."

Jarvis nodded, "Captain Rogers, Ms. Carter. If you ever need to acquire my services again." He bowed slightly, "I'll be happy to assist you. It'll be nice to serve under someone who is not as egotistical." He smiled.

Peggy smiled, "Thank you Mr. Jarvis." With that Jarvis turned around and left the house and closed the door behind him to go drive Stark back to the city.

Peggy locked the door then returned back to Steve. She put her arms around him and kissed his lips tenderly. She smiled up at him, "Well darling. Welcome home." She kissed his lips again, "Now, go to our room, get undressed, and unpacked. We have something to do in the city." She swayed her hips in front of him, "Take your time." She kissed him again.

Steve smiled, "Will do. So what are we doing in the city?"

"It's a surprise darling."

Steve laughed, "Very well then." He kissed her before he grabbed his duffel bag, leaving his shield by the door.

* * *

Steve had unpacked his duffel bag and placed his various items in the dresser, closet, night stand, and master bathroom. Over the dark brown wood dresser was a large square mirror hanging on the wall with the same dark brown wood frame. Steve looked at himself in the mirror for a moment remembering who he was before. He's been enhanced for a long time now, but he still remembers where he came from. He remembers being that short skinny kid that everyone was afraid to step on. He looked slightly to his left and saw a picture frame on the dresser. The picture was of him in his dress uniform and Peggy in an elegant blue dress in the Stork Club during the VE day celebrations. He smiled warmly then looked to the right side of the dresser and saw another picture frame. This time the picture was of Steve when he was skinny, the picture was taken right before his procedure with Doctor Erskine. Steve smiled at the thought that Peggy fell in love with him even before he was enhanced. In between the two picture frames Steve saw Peggy's closed wood Sorrento music box with a rose design on the surface with the key was inserted in the lock. Steve remembered Peggy telling him that the music box belonged to her late grandmother.

He smiled warmly then started to slowly undress himself from his uniform. He dropped his leather shoulder shield holster on the floor then as he started to take off his top he felt a pair of gentle arms wrap around his torso. He smiled and caressed the arms around him. He then felt a pair of soft lips kiss the back of his neck. He heard the wonderfully familiar gentle English voice behind him speak, "what are you thinking about?"

Steve smiled, "Thinking of us."

Peggy turned him around then brought him close to her by yanking on his leather war belt, "I can't wait to get married."

"Me too." He smiled. Peggy kissed him gently at the same time she undid his belt. He broke the kiss and smiled, "Peggy, I thought you wanted to go to the city later." He kissed her again, "I'm not complaining but…"

"Shut up and kiss me Steve." She said in a gentle tone. Steve kissed her again. "The city isn't going anywhere." She said in between their heated kissing.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set and the dimming sun light peered through the window into the master bedroom. Steve's combat uniform was sprawled on the floor in a messy pile next to Peggy's dress and discarded clothes. Steve and Peggy were under the thin bed sheet, cuddled asleep on the bed after their heated session. Peggy's bare back was against Steve's chest and her hands were under her pillow as she slept soundly with a small smile on her face. Steve was wide awake with his right hand running up and down Peggy's smooth skin. He's happy to be home. He just couldn't resist admiring Peggy in all of her naked glory, though that's not the reason he loved her. He started to think about planning the wedding, they have lots to do and all the time in the world to do it. But the quicker the better. They needed a venue, the guest list, the food, the dress, and other things Steve figured they'd need. He was brought to reality when Peggy turned toward him as he hand made another trip down her arm with his hand. She smiled, "Hey." She said gently.

Steve propped himself onto his elbow and smiled warmly, "I had the craziest dream earlier."

Peggy giggled, "Me too." She kissed him briefly. "I'm so happy you're home. I've missed you so, so much."

Steve laughed, "I could tell."

Peggy wrapped her arms around Steve and kissed him again. This time a little longer than before. After a moment they broke the kiss and Peggy smiled, "come on. Let's get dressed, got something to do in the city."

"You and your surprises." He laughed.

* * *

 **Brooklyn Bridge**

The sun was getting closer and closer to the horizon, and the orange glow of the setting sun draped the city. Peggy and Steve walked arm in arm onto the Brooklyn Bridge like they've never been away from each other. Everything was back to normal for them. Steve wore a blue checkered button up dress shirt, dark brown dress pants with matching belt, and brown shoes. Since Peggy's dress she wore earlier is wrinkled, she wore a long sleeve yellow collared button up blouse, grey business skirt, black heels, and her brown purse across her body. They walked happily together arm in arm as they enjoyed conversations with one another. Peggy stopped in the middle of the bridge and faced the sea with Steve by her side. Just like the few days after he left the hospital. Steve smiled with his arm around the small of her back, "This view never gets old." He chuckled, "Though I feel like we had this conversation before"

Peggy reached into her purse and pulled out the blood vile from the Blitzkrieg Button. Peggy smiled, "This…" She showed it to him.

Steve looked at it astonished, "You have another one?"

Peggy nodded, "The government was supposed to have eleven vials of your blood but they ended up having ten when Stark stole one from them. That was the one I had a long time ago." She looked at the vial in her hand, "This one is Stark's. He was entrusted with one of them. The government has exhausted all their sample's of your blood and are looking for more…"

Steve shook his head, "I'm not going to give them anymore of my blood. I'm still human and I won't have them take me to a lab and dissect me to figure out how to remake Erskine's serum."

Peggy smiled, "I know darling." She paused, "This vial is Stark's and he planned to use it because he thought it change the world. I didn't think anything other than him wanting to line his own pockets with your blood." She sighed, "Then after we rescued Stark, Mr. Jarvis gave me this telling me that I'm the only one who knows what to do with it." She sighed again, "I don't know what my problem is with this darling. Maybe I just don't want anyone harming you because you were given the serum, or I don't want anyone tainting who you are…" She leaned against him, "Darling, I know you can take care of yourself and protect yourself…you're a bloody super hero." Her shoulders slumped, "I guess I just want to always be able to protect you."

Steve smiled warmly and hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. He had her look at him, "Peggy. You saved me in more ways than one. I know you'll always watch out for me and protect me, and I'll do the same for you." He smiled, "Doesn't matter how strong I am, I will always need you in my life and I will always need your protection. Because in the end…I'm still human." Peggy smiled and kissed his lips briefly. They stood there in silence for a moment and gazed into each other's eyes. Steve broke the silence, "What shall we do?"

Peggy smiled, "Like last time." She carefully opened the vial and poured it into the sea.

* * *

 **FLUFF**

 **Remember I said an accelerated timeline. I just wanted to hurry up and find Stark so they could continue on with their lives.**

 **I also had people meet at the pier, for fluffy reasons**

 **Yes, I know…in the 40s couples didn't move in with each other till they were married, but alas they aren't the conventional couple.**

 **Also got them a house instead of using a penthouse. Captain America doesn't look like a penthouse style man.**


	11. Chapter 10 I Look At You

**Chapter 10 I look at You**

I do not own Captain America

Short fluffy chapter to introduce the VERY important next chapter we've all been waiting for

It has been a couple months since Steve has returned home and everything has been going extremely well for everyone. The country is still booming in the postwar peace, Stark is living his life since he was cleared of all charges, and Steve and Peggy are making their final preparations for their wedding that's coming extremely soon. Life in the postwar is finally perfect, and Peggy and Steve can finally take it easy and focus on getting married. Normally planning a wedding can be stressful, but for Peggy and Steve anything is less stressful than clearing Stark's name under the looming threat of treason. The couple can finally begin their new lives together in peace.

For the soon to be wed engaged couple, they have gotten the majority of the planning done for their wedding. The guest list is sorted, Peggy's wedding dress has been fitted and it just needs to be picked up, date and time arranged, and they got the perfect venue provided by Stark. Steve was the one who obtained the venue after he cashed in his favor from Stark when Peggy full heartedly agreed to Steve's choice. The couple didn't have to pay a penny thanks to Stark.

The wedding is so close. Both Steve and Peggy cannot wait for their perfect day to come. Peggy especially couldn't wait to take the next step with Steve.

* * *

 **Steve Rogers & Margaret Carter Residence, Scarsdale, NY**

Another early morning in New York and as usual the city of New York hustled and bustled as it always does. The city that never sleeps never sleeping, its just another beautiful start of the week. But in Scarsdale, NY the hustle and bustle of the downtown city was not apparent in this quiet suburb of New York. It's just another calm morning in Scarsdale, few cars driving up and down the street, paperboys riding their bikes, couples pushing their baby carriages on the sidewalks, the green trees blowing in the wind, and birds singing in the early morning sun. A start of a peaceful day in Scarsdale, a drastic difference from the sprawling metropolis an hour away.

The sun peered into the windows of Steve's and Peggy's house liberating it from the darkness of the night. Sunlight beamed through the kitchen window over the sink and casted it's warmth on the beautiful purple orchid Peggy placed by the sink. Steve's shield leaned against the wall idly next to the console table by the front door, it shined brightly as it reflected the light entering in through the colorless distorted window in the door. Up stairs in the master bedroom, the sun illuminated the room like it did the rest of the house. The sound of trees blowing gently in the New York breeze and birds singing rang through the open windows of the room. Tucked in bed is Steve and Peggy sleeping and cuddling closely like they always did. Peggy slept in her knee height white V-neck spaghetti strap full slip night gown with lace on the edges. Steve slept in a white t-shirt and his grey US Army sweats. Steve had his arm draped over Peggy's side while she slept silently with her back pressed against his chest under the covers. He yawned quietly as he slowly woke up from his slumber. He raised his head to gaze at his beautiful sleeping fiancé, he smiled warmly as he watched Peggy breathe steadily as she slept. Although her back is toward him, he could still see a small sleeping smile across her face. He caressed her exposed shoulder gently at the same time trying not to wake his wonderful fiancé up. That failed…

Peggy smiled warmly with her eyes still closed. She hummed in content from the feel of his gentle touch, this is a good way to wake up. She opened her eyes then turned in Steve's grasp with a warm smile. She took her hand and touched his chest lovingly, "Good morning darling." She greeted her fiancé warmly. Steve simply smiled and didn't say a word. After a moment of staring at each other with love in their eyes Peggy asked, "what?"

No matter what she said, Steve always melted from hearing her sweet English accent. No matter what time of day it was or what she wore, he always admired her beauty. Steve gently touched her cheek, "You look beautiful." He smiled, "Like always."

Peggy smiled then got closer to Steve and kissed his lips. After a long moment, they finally broke the kiss for the need of air. Peggy couldn't help but say, "I can't wait to get married. It seemed like its been a long time."

Steve chuckled, "Yes it does. We're almost there."

Peggy kissed his lips again, "Got a date and everything. We're almost set." She said with a wide happy smiled on her face.

Steve chuckled, "You have a date? Who is he? Is it someone I know?" he said jokingly.

Peggy giggled and slapped his chest playfully, "You might know him darling." She happily played along, "He's tall, strong, handsome…Complete gentlemen. You know the love of my life who I'd wait to the end of the Earth for." She fiddled with his hand then interlaced their fingers, "And he's also very clueless." She chuckled.

Steve laughed, "Sounds like a good guy."

"He's the perfect guy." She kissed him again. They hummed together for a moment, enjoying each other's body heat. Peggy squeezed his hand, "What do you got going on today?"

Steve smiled, "I have to meet with Colonel Phillips. Probably trying to convince me to make the guest list longer so there could be politicians and press at our wedding."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Oh bloody hell. The wedding isn't about politics or bloody press. It's about us." She sighed, "We're getting married for us, not for them. Why can't they see that?"

Steve sighed and kissed her forehead, "I don't know. But I don't plan on having them be there when we tie the knot."

Peggy smiled, "That's good. But Colonel Phillips did say he's coming right?"

Steve smiled, "Yeah he is. I'm also going to meet up with the commandos to discuss a surprise then I'm going to head over to Stark's and go over a few things."

Peggy smiled, "What surprise?"

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise." He smiled. He kissed her lips gently then let go of her hand, so he could roll over to his side of the bed to check the small clock that is on his night stand. He saw the time and thought that now would be a good time to head over to base and talk to the Colonel. But, before he could roll over to face Peggy, he felt a soft gentle arm drape over his torso and caress his chest as he felt soft lips on the back of his neck.

Peggy stopped kissing his neck, "Time for you to go darling?"

Steve sighed. He hated getting out of bed. As cliché as it sounds, Peggy makes it so hard to get out of bed. He'd rather stay in her embrace all morning because she's warm, beautiful, soft, and gentle to him. A total angel. Of course she's strong, but she isn't usually showing her strong side in bed, but there are always exceptions. Steve turned his head a bit, "Probably a good idea."

Peggy rolled him onto his back then gazed into his eyes for a moment. She smiled, "I love you Steve."

Steve smiled, "I love you too." Peggy held her smooth brown hair back behind her ear as she kissed his lips gently.

"Hurry back." She smiled in a semi commanding tone.

Steve chuckled, "Yes ma'am." He rolled out of bed so he could jump in the shower. He turned around and saw Peggy getting out of bed as well. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head, her white V-neck spaghetti strap night gown fitting her perfectly drawing Steve's eyes. To Steve, she is the most beautiful woman in the world. More beautiful than the famed Hollywood actress Gene Tierney.

He didn't realize he was staring for that long, but Peggy saw him in the corner of her eye. She faced him with her arms still locked out and her fingers laced together above her head, she smiled, "Darling."

Steve shook his head, "Sorry. I couldn't help but stare."

Peggy laughed, "Clearly." She walked to the arm chairs that was next to the open windows, to grab her pink and black robe that was draped over one of the chairs. She grabbed the robe and started to put it on, "I don't mind you staring at me darling. Don't worry." She flashed him a smile.

Steve shook his head, "Damn you're beautiful." He smiled then went into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Peggy smiled widely at his comment as she tied her long robe closed covering her white sleeping gown. She started to make her way out of the room to go downstairs and make herself some tea in the kitchen. She wanted tea before she carried out her busy agenda on her day off, the most important item on her list is to go with Angie to get the wedding dress and bridesmaid dress. Of course Angie is her bridesmaid, it couldn't be anyone else. Other items include grocery shopping since its her turn, checking up on the wedding flowers at the florists, and watering her flowers.

Once she got downstairs into the kitchen, she filled the kettle with water then placed it on the stove, and turned on the heat. She turned around then crossed her arms under her breasts as she stared out the kitchen window, waiting patiently for the water to boil. She stared out the window to the backyard and admired the clean wood fence, porch, and patio. She turned her attention to the grass that looked perfectly green. She tilted her head to one side and decided that she will take it upon herself to improve her new fond hobby of growing flowers. Like this beautiful small purple orchid near the sink. She smiled warmly then gently touched the flower with one hand as she kept the other arm pressed to her body.

Peggy sighed and wondered if her mother and family in London ever got her letter she sent a while ago. She started to think about her late father, her fond memories of her family, and her youth in London before the war broke out. Her parents, her family, cousins, and friends. They were fond memories. Truth be told she hasn't spoken to her friends and family back in England for a long time… Since she came to America she hasn't spoken to them. She felt a little ashamed for that. The whistling kettle brought her out of her memories. She wiped a stray eyelash from her eye then turned around and turned the stove off.

As she got the cup and tea bag ready she saw Steve come into the kitchen in his Army dress uniform. His fully pressed uniform coat and trousers combined with a neat tie and polished black shoes gave him a sharp military look. On his chest he had his ribbons along with the devices and badges, his silver rank on his shoulders, and the gold SSR and US pinned to his collar. In his hand, he held by the visor, his round olive drab officer barracks cover. Peggy quite fancied him in his dress uniform, he looked really attractive. Peggy smiled, "You look handsome darling."

Steve looked himself over then smiled, "thanks." He chuckled, "You look good yourself."

Peggy laughed as she poured the boiling water into her cup, "I'm not even dressed for the day Steve."

Steve laughed, "I know that." He chucked, "I'm just saying." Peggy blushed as she finished with the kettle. He waved, "I'll see you later tonight. Going to make the long drive to the base."

Peggy smiled, "Bye darling."

"Say hi to Angie for me." He turned around and left the kitchen.

Peggy smiled as she fiddled with her tea bag.

* * *

 **Camp Lehigh Head Quarters Building, Colonel Phillips Office**

After hours of driving, Steve made it to Camp Lehigh to meet with Colonel Phillips. He parked his motorcycle in it's usual parking lot closest to the Camp Lehigh Head Quarters building. In Colonel Phillips' office, Steve sat in one of the two brown leather arm chairs in front of the Colonel's desk. The Colonel walked to a brown long office cabinet near his desk to pour himself a glass of whiskey from a fancy glass bottle. As he poured a glass he asked, "So how can I help you Steve?" He turned around to face him then raised his glass, "drink?"

Steve smiled, "Yes sir. I can use one." He leaned back on the chair and interlaced his fingers on his lap, "I wanted to talk about the guest list for the wedding."

The Colonel smiled, "ah yes. The guest list." He poured another glass. He shook his head, "I hope you know that I don't like brown nosing the politicians any more than you do." He placed the glass bottle back on the cabinet, then took the two glasses and walked to Steve. He sighed, "All those politicians and high ranking officers all want to be seen with the most iconic hero."

Steve sighed and graciously took the glass of whiskey from his Commanding Officer, "I understand that." The Colonel returned back behind his desk. Steve sighed, "But, Peggy and I aren't getting married for political reasons or any other form of arrangement."

Colonel sat down and took a sip of his whiskey, "I know Steve." He turned his chair and stared at a picture that hung on the wall. It was a black and white picture of him and Captain America, both in their combat uniform, after one of many successful operations against the Nazi's. He turned back to Steve, "I'm glad that the list isn't quite finalized yet."

Steve shook his head, "Can't have all that brass and politicians. I don't even know most of them." He chuckled, "Peggy would murder me."

The Colonel laughed, "yeah. She does scare me sometimes too." They both laughed as they took a sip of their respective drinks. The Colonel shrugged, "what happens if President Truman wants to go?"

Steve shook his head and rubbed his temple, "oh gee whiz..."

The Colonel laughed, "No worries there Captain. I'll see to it that we make sure the wedding is private."

Steve chuckled, "And no press!"

"Absolutely no press, I couldn't agree more." The Colonel laughed. He raised his glass in a toast, "To Peggy!"

Steve laughed, "To Peggy!" They took a drink.

* * *

 **Steve Rogers & Margaret Carter Residence, Scarsdale, NY**

It was about noon when Peggy was finally fully dressed for the day after eating and cleaning up breakfast. Wearing a white collared button up short sleeve blouse, high waist blue swing skirt, nylon stockings, and black high heels, Peggy is what men called a "Beautiful Doll". With her beautiful brown elegantly curled shoulder length hair, she is the complete picture of beauty in the swinging 40s. Though she hated it when men called her a doll. Good thing Steve never called her a doll. Come to think of it they never actually had a fight about anything yet… she is sure to make it stay that way.

Peggy had her brown purse over her shoulder as she walked down the hard wood stairs. She was ready to go get Angie to head over to the Bridal Store in the city. She walked to the console table and got her keys from one of the drawers then opened the front door and left the house. After closing the door, Peggy was about to walk down the porch when she was surprised to see Jarvis and Angie leaning against a four door tan car parked behind her car. Jarvis greeted Peggy first in his usual formal manner, "Good day Ms. Rogers. Or is that too soon?"

Peggy walked down the porch onto the path with a warm smile, "Mr. Jarvis. What are you doing here?" She turned her attention to Angie for a moment, "Hello Angie." She said with a smile.

Angie greeted, "Hey there Peggy."

Jarvis put his hands in his pockets, "Well, Mr. Stark put me on loan for you once again to help expedite your wedding plans and preparations... fully knowing that you two needed to get your dresses, I took the liberty to call Ms. Martinelli." He nodded, "Thus how I ended up here with her."

Peggy shook her head with a smile, "Oh Mr. Jarvis what am I going to do with you?"

"Have me take you to the bridal store of course, and any other location you may acquire from me." Jarvis nodded then opened the front passenger seat door for Peggy, "Ms. Carter."

Angie laughed, "Beats driving Peg. You don't have to pay for gasoline."

Jarvis nodded at both the women, "She's quite right."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Angie jumped in excitement, "You should sit in back with me Peggy." She opened the back passenger door and slid in.

Peggy laughed and looked at Jarvis with a humorous grin before joining Angie in the back seat. She called to Jarvis before closing the door, "Shall we go to the bridal store Mr. Jarvis?"

Jarvis smiled then closed the front passenger door he had initially opened for Peggy. He quickly got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

* * *

After a long day apart doing errands to prepare for the wedding that is fast approaching, it was finally evening and Steve and Peggy are back together again for dinner. In all the day was rather successful for the two of them. Peggy got her wedding dress done and took it home. She hid it away in a closet in one of the upstairs bedrooms so Steve doesn't see it. She wants it to be surprise. With Peggy, Angie got her beautiful bridesmaids dress taken care of and got it back to her new penthouse. After getting the dresses, Peggy, Jarvis, and Angie went to the florist and got the flowers and plants sorted for the wedding. For Steve, he was able to finalize the guest list with no politicians and excessive amounts of press coverage. He well and truly made the wedding private…for the most part. He was also to work out the surprise for Peggy with the Howling Commandos, but the commandos also stated that had a surprise for the both of them. Finally, the last thing Steve did was finalize plans for the wedding venue provided by Stark. Stark obviously had no problems with doing anything for their wedding, he was truly excited to be part of the planning. The wedding was pretty much set. In all, it was a truly successful busy day.

After dinner it was quite uncharacteristically quiet between Steve and Peggy. Peggy thought Steve was quiet because her cooking was bad. Granted Steve likes to cook with and for her more often, but Peggy wanted to cook for Steve every now and then. Even when they cleaned up the kitchen table and kitchen, Steve was uncharacteristically quiet. Immediately after cleaning the kitchen, he disappeared silently into the family room to draw while listening to slow calm music. Steve still wore part of his dress uniform but only the khaki shirt, tie, dress pants, and brown dress socks. His legs were resting on the couch as his back was pressed against the arm rest as he drew in his big drawing pad. He enjoyed the calm music as he drew peacefully.

Peggy leaned against the wall watching Steve with concerned eyes. She wore a white apron over her white collared button up short sleeve blouse and blue swing skirt. She didn't know what was bothering Steve all of a sudden. This morning he was really fine and happy, but when he came home he was quiet. He didn't look or sound tired so she knew it had to be something else. Peggy untied the apron from her back and removed it then placed it on one of the kitchen counters. She walked into the family room and turned off the music so she could talk to Steve. Once the music stopped Steve stopped drawing and just looked up at Peggy. She noticed a lot of pain in his eyes the moment she looked into them. She gave a soothing smile and spoke in her gentle tone, "Darling, what's wrong?" She made her way to Steve's couch. Steve nodded knowing that he would have to explain why he was so quiet. He repositioned himself so Peggy had room to sit. He simply shook his head, contemplating on his words. Peggy sat down next to him then scooted herself closer.

Steve closed his drawing book so his fiancé couldn't see what he was drawing. He placed his arms over the drawing book defensively. He looked sadly at Peggy, "I'm sorry…"

Peggy leaned toward him and gripped his thigh lovingly, "Darling you don't have to say sorry. Just tell me what's wrong." She said gently.

Steve sighed sadly. He shook his head, "I'm sorry I'm being quiet." He couldn't look into her eyes as tears slowly fell down his cheek. He dipped his head as he hid his eyes from Peggy. He started to suddenly cry more.

Peggy kissed his shoulder and hugged him tightly, "Shh. It's okay darling. Please tell me what's the matter and I can help you." Steve continued to cry without saying anything. But he did acknowledge her efforts by leaning into her and resting his head against her chest. She hugged him tighter and spoke in a soothing voice, "I'm here darling. I'm here." Steve gripped the sleeves of her blouse as he cried into her chest.

Steve spoke while his face was still buried in her chest, "I love you Peggy I hope you know that."

Peggy kissed the top of his head, "I know darling. And I love you too."

Steve calmed himself down a little but remained in her embrace, "I'm just…I'm… I just wish Bucky was here to see me go through this next step with you." He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes, "He was with me through everything. Always there to watch out for me and defend me when I couldn't defend myself. He always said to me 'I'm with you till the end of the line'." He wasn't ashamed to cry, especially in front of Peggy. He knew she didn't mind, and she was always there for him regardless if he was happy, strong, or weak. He shook his head, "And I wasn't able to protect him when he needed me most…"

Peggy caressed his cheek, "Darling. He would be so happy and proud what you have become and what you have done. He believed in you from the start and you believed in him all the way to the end. He believed you were worth risking his life for and you are. I'm sure if you could ask him, he'd say he'd do it again." She smiled, "I know I would for you."

Steve gave a small smile, "Thanks Peggy." He said gently. He felt Peggy wipe his tears from his cheeks. He smiled, "I just wish he could've been here you know? To meet and know you. To be the best man at my wedding." Many people believed that Captain America escaped the war without any psychological scars. They were all wrong. He left the war with as many scars as every other service member during the war. He was just a little bit better at hiding it from people.

Peggy smiled, "I know darling. I know he's gone, and I don't want to sound like I'm telling you to forget your friend." She ran a hand gently against his cheek, "Live your life to the fullest because you have this chance. Don't dwell on the past darling, you won't be able to go forward to the future if you do." She took his hand in hers, "I'll be here with you always."

Steve smiled, "Thank you Peggy. For everything."

She gripped his hand in hers, "I sometimes catch myself remembering the Valkyrie. The time when I thought you died and I thought I would live on this world without ever experiencing a life with you."

"How do you get over it?" Asked Steve.

Peggy smiled at him, "I open my eyes and look at you" Steve smiles and leans in and captures her lips.

After a long kiss Steve broke it and stared into her eyes, "I know I might not ever solve this pain, but I'm willing to dedicate my days to you. I promise to love you for all of my days, and maybe, just maybe I can mitigate this pain."

Peggy kissed his lips, "This is a start." They held each other in an embrace for a long time.

* * *

 **Shorter Chapter than usual**

 **Prelude to a very important chapter that's coming up. Hope you liked it!**

 **Don't hate XD**

 **Hint, hint…some fluffy shit 'bout to go down**

 **Took a quote from ABC's Castle. That show is pretty dope. Well Seasons 1-7**

 **Didn't want to go too much in detail with the dresses, surprise from the commandos, and other sorts because I want that to be shown in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11 The Perfect Night

**Chapter 11 The Perfect Night**

I do not own Captain America

Its been months since Steve and Peggy got engaged, and since their engagement the couple has experienced and done many things that could've easily destroyed their relationship. They went through the incredibly dangerous tasks of clearing Stark's name, surviving assassins, and battling through a Soviet facility. All these trials, tribulations, stress, and painful things they been through in their lives lead them to where they are now… Together. From the war to Steve's apparent death, to his "resurrection" to clearing Stark's name, all these events paved the way to their day. The day they finally get married. Steve and Peggy's perfect day is finally here, the marriage they wanted, planned, and waited so badly for is finally a reality. Everything is looking perfect.

Steve and Peggy did their best to keep the wedding a secret from the press so they could tie the knot in private. They knew that the press would go ballistic about the wedding, so hiding it from the press was paramount. Unfortunately their efforts went in vain when the press asked Stark what he would be doing now that his name had been cleared. Stark accidentally told the press that he has been invited to Captain America's wedding, and from there the press made it a unified goal to find more information on the wedding. But Stark sealed his lips immediately upon mentioning it though it was too late, the cat was already out of the bag. To say Peggy was upset with Stark was an extreme understatement… To prevent the press from following them around all the time, Steve and Peggy immediately disclosed information about the wedding. They both stressed the importance of privacy. Like that would help…

Since Stark's untimely burst about the wedding, the press was quick to frame Steve and Peggy as the perfect couple. A picture of the couple at the Stork Club during the VE Day celebrations accompanied the wedding announcement. It was rather funny how long it took the press to figure out who was the "mystery brunette" back then. Peggy didn't even try to hide that she was with Steve, and at times she even made it known to everyone. Especially to other women. She wasn't exactly comfortable of other women ogling Steve. But, it was good thing that Steve and Peggy did a good job at hiding her name from the press for a while. Though Steve and Peggy weren't the perfectly modeled couple everyone believed them to be. They lived together as an engaged couple, Peggy works as an active spy, and Steve is a super soldier. Nothing about them is ordinary. It didn't matter what the press or what anyone said about them, what matters is that they are together. They vowed to live their lives their own way and not what society tells them how to live.

The wedding is taking place in Howard Stark's newest building known as the Stark Industrial Venue built in 1945. Originally the building was build as a weapons factory for Stark to produce new weapons for the Americans during the war, but the war ended before the factory was able to produce its first weapon. Instead of selling or abandoning the building, Stark removed the machinery and renovated the building to be a luxurious and state of the art event venue. Thus the name Stark Industrial Venue. The building is located near the port so it had easy access to transport weapons to the ports to be shipped originally. The 16,000 square foot private Stark venue offers panoramic views of both the Statue of Liberty and the Brooklyn Bridge. The interior of the building on the top floor has a 1,500 square foot cherry wood dance floor with a 70-foot long industrial sky light that offers an abundance of natural light, beauty, and enhances the atmosphere inside. The large rooftop is a beautiful spacious roof deck with a garden, hard brown wood floor layered on top of the buildings frame, perfect for outside events as well. Guests of the building are greeted by a doorman at the street level entrance and then escorted to the event through the luxurious lobby. The Stark building has professional staffing and professional catering. From the rooftop to the dance floor under the sky light is a beautifully done lighted staircase that descends to the open space. Additionally to the staircase and dance floor, there is a wide mezzanine to overlook the dance floor. The exposed brick covers the walls around the large windows, which is the trending style of the day. An absolutely stunning and expensive venue. A venue that Steve and Peggy were able to get free of charge thanks to Stark. Definitely no shot gun wedding like many other couples at the end of the war.

This wedding is going to be their perfect day, and a variation of a military traditional wedding in a not so traditional setting. A military wedding combined with civilian atmosphere and taste. So Steve will be in his US Army dress uniform complete with his military decorations, guests in the military wore their uniforms with full military decorations, nonmilitary simply wore respective formal clothing, special cake cutting, and other traditions. Steve asked Colonel Phillips if the wedding can be done outside of a military chapel and the Colonel didn't mind it at all. Besides its Captain America getting married, America's golden boy, the Army won't say no to a wedding of this caliber. It was also Peggy's idea to have a military type wedding, Steve in fact didn't mind doing a civilian traditional wedding.

* * *

The sun began to set in the city of New York and the wedding is only a few hours away. The skies are clear and the radiant setting sun bloomed its beautiful colors across the sky. Its going to be a perfect night for the perfect couple. Steve in his full dress uniform complete with military decorations, sat in the backseat of a silver 1940 Pontiac Silver Streak 4-door sedan driven by Jarvis on the way to the wedding venue in Stark Industrial Venue. Steve stared out the window excitedly as he sat in the car heading to the venue. The typical New York traffic is the main reason why Jarvis and Steve left the house in Scarsdale hours before the wedding. He'd hate to be late on Peggy on their perfect day, its rude to keep a girl waiting.

For the past couple of days, Steve and Peggy stayed separated due to the wedding traditions and superstition. Steve stayed in their house while Peggy roomed with Angie in her new penthouse. They will see each other again on the day of the wedding. It was pretty hard for them to stay away from each other when they are so close. Its not at all surprising in how attached they are to one another.

If a stranger looked at Steve in the car at this very second, they wouldn't expect him to be getting married that same day. He looked calm and collected, but in reality he was excited and really nervous at the same time. As he continued to watch the slow New York traffic crawl forward around the car, his heart was beating faster and faster and a million different thoughts were sailing into his head. He's most definitely nervous and its right for him to be. He obviously loves Peggy with all his heart and soul, but he couldn't help being in the state he is now. She is the first and only woman he ever felt this serious about. He wanted to be sure that he will be the perfect man and husband for her today, tomorrow, and forever. Steve was brought back to reality by Jarvis speaking to him.

Jarvis smiled at Steve through the rear view mirror, "Nervous are your sir?"

Steve chuckled, "Am I that easy to read Mr. Jarvis?"

"No sir. I just been around you and Ms. Carter enough to know when your nervous sir." He said courteously.

Steve laughed, "Well to answer your question, yes I am nervous." He shrugged, "I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean I love her and for a while I have often thought about settling down." He shook his head, "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

Jarvis smiled, "It's okay Captain Rogers. It's perfectly natural to be nervous for a wedding. Its because everything will change after today but for the better. She'll have your name and she'll be with you for all the days of your life." He nodded, "I was most obviously nervous when I got married too." He shrugged, "No need to worry sir, you're just nervous in a good way sir."

Steve smiled, "I guess so." He fixed his uniform as he thought about their future. Steve and Peggy. Married and already living in a beautiful house, and they'll wake up every morning as Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. Steve laughed at the sound of that, Mr. & Mrs. Rogers does have a good feeling to it. He chuckled then about farther down the future they even might have kids. Now that's a pleasant thought to have, though that's not a step he feels they should take right away. He was again brought back to reality by Jarvis.

Jarvis looked through the rear view mirror, and saw a strange black car behind him with two men in grey suits wearing matching grey fedoras. He squinted his eyes, "Looks like we have a tail sir."

Steve turned around and instantly saw the car. He sighed, "I bet it's the press." He sighed, "Probably an ocean of Press when we get to the venue." He smiled, "You know what to do Mr. Jarvis."

Mr. Jarvis braced himself in his seat and smiled, "With pleasure sir." He slammed on the gas and weaved into the next lane and gunned a red light. The car tailing them stopped and got caught in traffic.

* * *

 **Stark Industrial Venue**

The sun was getting closer to the horizon which signaled the wedding was coming very soon. Outside of the venue there were cars parked all around the building and a large mass of people surrounded the entrance like it was Hollywood. The sidewalk was roped off creating a pathway for guests of the wedding to enter from the street. Doorman and bouncers of the building kept the press and the curious crowd from getting into the venue. Inside in a large private dressing room at the top floor attached to the large reception room, Peggy stood in front of a large mirror in her beautiful wedding dress. Her dress is an elegant pure white lace dress with lace bodice and embellishment, strapless dress, sweet heart neckline, open back, beautiful drape skirt, and sweep train. The dress entirely exaggerated everything physically beautiful about her. Her usual wavy shoulder length beautiful dark brown hair was now tied in a loose updo hairstyle with a white rose tucked in her hair. Her hair was now tied so it only went down to the top of her neck. Additionally she wore elegant make up with red lipstick, and she wore white heels. She looked extremely beautiful.

The only other person in the room with Peggy is the slightly older red head hairstylist named Barbara. The older hairstylist stood on a stool to do the final touches to Peggy's elegant hair. The stylist was way too short to do Peggy's hair, hence the stool. Barbara smiled as she adjusted the white rose, "You look extremely beautiful Ms. Carter. You look absolutely stunning." She laughed, "you are the definition of beauty. The most beautiful bride, and trust me…I'm a professional."

Peggy smiled at the mirror, "Thank you Barbara."

Barbara smiled, "Captain Rogers is a lucky man."

Peggy smiled, "And I'm a lucky woman."

"That you are." Barbara laughed, "Captain Rogers is quite the catch."

Peggy laughed, "Yes he is."

Barbara looked in the mirror at Peggy, "Absolutely perfect."

"Thank you Barbara." Peggy smiled at her, "Also thank you for not swarming me with questions about Steve." She chuckled, "There's already an army of press outside. For a simple wedding…"

Barbara smiled, "Every bride and groom deserve to have privacy."

Suddenly Peggy's overly excited maid of honor barged into the room with an excited grin. Angie wore her long silky white, sleeveless, strapped wavy maid of honor dress, she rushed excitedly next to Peggy, "Oh my goodness Peggy you look so beautiful!"

Peggy laughed, "Goodness Angie, I modeled the dress for you before."

Angie slapped her hands on her sides, "So? I swear you look way more pretty than before." She looked at the hairstylist, "Sorry. I'm just…" She jumped happily, "SO HAPPY THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS GETTING MARRIED TO CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

Barbara laughed, "I'm excited too." She looked up at Peggy and chuckled, "I'm surprised she didn't hit you with a million questions."

Peggy laughed, "Oh she did."

Angie smiled, "Oh my, Peggy. Steve is such a lucky man!"

Peggy laughed then looked in the mirror again, "It's like a fairy tale and a dream come true." She chuckled and shook her head, "Its so silly."

Angie ran a hand over her bare arm, "No its not. I'd be bouncing off the walls if I was you"

Barbara picked up a shoulder length white silk tulle wedding veil and smiled at Peggy, "One last thing Ms. Carter and you'll be all set."

The door opened again and Colonel Phillips walked in with gentle warm smile. He wore his full dress uniform complete with all his medals, ribbons, and decorations. He's going to be the one to escort Peggy down the aisle and the one to send her off to get married. He stood at the door way and smiled warmly at an angel on Earth. He saw the hairstylist clip the silk tulle veil to Peggy's hair then drape it over her had. The veil covered the back of her head and face, but you can still see her beauty through the veil along with her beautiful dark brown hair.

Peggy saw Colonel Phillips in the mirror, she turned around and smiled under her veil, "Colonel."

Colonel Phillips smiled a fatherly smile, "You look beautiful Margaret." He nodded, "Steve is a lucky man." Everyone will say that phrase or variations of that phrase all night. But Peggy didn't mind, because its true he is lucky and she is lucky to be with each other.

"Thank you Colonel." Peggy said with a warm smile while blushing under her veil.

Angie smiled at the sharply dressed Colonel, "What's the word?"

The Colonel smiled, "Everyone is here and taking their seats on the rooftop garden…" He paused then smiled a wide smile, "And Steve arrived with Mr. Jarvis just a few minutes ago. He should be on his way."

Angie looked excitedly at Peggy, "Oh my God Peggy! He's here!" She jumped excitedly, "are you ready Peggy? Are you ready to become Mrs. America and Mrs. Rogers."

Peggy smiled widely, "I'd wait a million years for Steve. I can't believe this day is finally here." She shook with excitement, "I'm getting married." She started to giggle with Angie. She laughed, "I used to think that I would never meet the right one. I never would've guessed a man like Steve would change that."

Colonel Phillips smiled, "He changed the world." He smiled then opened the door for her, "come on. This is your day." He smiled to Angie, "Ms. Martinelli you best be on your way to the top."

Angie nodded, "Oh right." She hugged Peggy, "I'm so excited!" She turned and hurried out of the door to get into position before Peggy could respond.

Colonel Phillips smiled and stuck out his arm for Peggy could take it, "Faith sure got you this far." He chuckled.

* * *

The sun was setting ever closer to the horizon as its radiant glow umbrella the evening sky. On the roof deck of the Stark Industrial Venue building, the wedding was all set, and had a beautiful evening view of the Brooklyn Bridge and the Statue of Liberty. Absolutely picture perfect. Elegant well cut green bushes spanned the perimeter of the rooftop, and at the corners are two benches side by side with potted pink roses at the ends of each bench. The rooftop was converted for this specific wedding by the order of Stark. The large two doors to the rooftop was at one side of the roof and it faced away from the Brooklyn Bridge. About ten feet from the door were two small but wide brown hard wood steps to a wide square raised patio. The same green bushes as the perimeter of the rooftop spanned the perimeter of the patio. The inner ring of bushes to the outer ring of bushes had enough space for two people to walk in between.

Immediately past the steps is the long white outdoor carpet for the wedding aisle. Flanking the aisle are the numerous white chairs for the wedding guest. At the end of each row of chairs were beautiful colorful flowers with white ribbons tied around the pots. At the end of the aisle stood a tall beautiful wedding arch with a white silky curtain draped over it and secured to the posts and colorful flowers attached to the top. The couple will kiss with the Statue of Liberty behind them. Absolutely perfect and not at all ordinary.

Steve stood just in front and to the right of center of the wedding arch in his dress uniform. The Army chaplain stood in the center and under the arch in his Army dress uniform and chaplain religious attire. To Steve right and closest to him stood his best man, Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan in his dress uniform with full military decorations. Next to Dugan stood the rest of the Howling Commandos and Howard Stark; Steve's groomsmen. The Commandos are in their dress uniforms and military decorations, and Stark is dressed sharply in a black tuxedo. Stark is surprisingly well behaved and looking very proper. Across from Steve stood Angie; Peggy's maid of honor. Behind Angie stood Rose Miller in the same dress as Angie, a long silky white, sleeveless, strapped wavy dress. Rose is one of Peggy's bridesmaids, the other is Alana Jones, Mary O'Connell, and Dorothy Harris. All wearing the same dresses. Rose Miller, Mary O'Connell, and Dorothy Harris are all Peggy's friends and phone operators of the New York Bell Company Office.

The guests are all friends of Steve and Peggy and no related family what so ever. Steve didn't have a family to invite because they were all passed away. If he hand uncles or cousins he didn't know them. Peggy mentioned her mother and sister once to him but refused to invite them to the wedding. There was obviously tension in her family that she refused to see or speak to them. So the wedding guests consisted of friends and colleagues. Many service members in the Army who are close to Steve and Peggy sat in their seats with their dress uniforms and military decorations. Women who were close to Peggy in the military during the war sat happily in formal dresses. A number of Agents from the SSR who come to respect and admire Peggy sat in the wedding as well. Including newly appointed Chief Jack Thompson, Agent Daniel Sousa, Agent Ramirez, and Agent Li.

Although Thompson took the glory for himself for saving the city, he has come to greatly respect Peggy, and even more surprisingly he named her his top agent. He even apologized for his actions and Peggy responded by punching him in the face then said all was forgiven. Now the two are getting along with mutual respect. Due to saving his life in the Soviet Union and doing an outstanding job in saving the city, Thompson had no choice but to acknowledge her success. He became a believer in Peggy…Took long enough. He'd even consider her a friend, though Peggy was apprehensive for that. For the rest of the agents, after her efforts to save the city they all come to respect and admire her. Things were looking up for Peggy at the SSR.

* * *

Steve looked through the wedding arch to the Statue of Liberty as the sun made its final dip to the horizon. The beautiful glow from the setting sun framed the Statue of Liberty in such a way it captured Steve's attention. He had his hands crossed over his lap and he was slowly rocking himself back and forth on his heels. He appears as excited and nervous, which he is. He started to lose focus on the Statue of Liberty as he started to think about what the future has in store for him and Peggy. Whatever it is, it starts here… with a marriage in a fairy tale setting. He heard his best man Dugan speak to him, bringing him back to reality.

Dugan chuckled and whispered, "Relax Cap." Steve just nodded. Dugan smiled, "You're marrying the most beautiful and strongest woman in the world…"

Suddenly the door at the other end of the roof opened slowly which caught the attention of everyone in the wedding, especially Steve. The open door revealed Peggy in her beautiful wedding dress with her white silk tulle veil down over her face, with her arm linked with a sharply uniformed Colonel Phillips and her other hand held a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Everyone gazed at Peggy as she and the Colonel slowly walked to the raised patio, the train of her dress elegantly glided across the deck. The dress accented everything physically beautiful about her. Everyone admired her sheer beauty while she glowed in the evening sun.

Steve's heart began to race even more as if he sprinted six miles. A warm and loving smile appeared on his face as Peggy slowly walked the few steps up to the patio. He could see her gorgeous happy smile and her beautiful face through the veil covering her face. Dugan leaned forward to Steve, "And she's definitely worth waiting on."

Steve whispered to himself, "Worth waiting every second." He continued to watch Peggy slowly make her way down the aisle with Colonel Phillips. All eyes were upon her as she elegantly walked toward her soon to be husband. Steve is seeing a real life angel on Earth walking toward him. He smiled the biggest smile in the world. Just looking at her in this moment calmed every nerve in his body.

Peggy slowly walked down the aisle and looked at all the smiling guests, men and women, watching her with admiration and love. She then looked at the sharply dressed Howling Commandos and Howard Stark standing by Steve, all looking at her with big happy and even silly grins. As if they knew she was staring at them, they all gave a small smile and a nod. She giggled to herself then looked to the left of the wedding arch to see Angie and her bridesmaids smiling happily at her like everyone else. Angie looked like she was about to burst with happiness. Finally…she looked at the man of her dreams. Captain Steven Rogers or also known as Captain America, the most perfect and the most important person in her life. The once skinny man who became more than a soldier became a hero, and that hero started to capture her heart before he became battle tested. But he captured her heart in the midst of a chaotic war. A war of all things… Through the war and through his apparent death, they finally made it…right at this moment together. There is a bright future ahead of them. Her reverie was cut short when she finally got to the end of the aisle. She is finally getting married…and to her RIGHT partner.

Colonel Phillips released her arm then slowly took his seat in the first row of seats. Angie smiled and did her best to not look so excited as she gently took the bouquet of flowers from Peggy. Peggy slowly stood in front of Steve, she couldn't help but slip a few tears of joy from her eyes and a wide happy smile across her face. Her heart was beating a million beats a second. Everyone watched the wedding continue with love, excitement, and admiration in their eyes.

The chaplain smiled, "Who presents this woman and man to be married?"

Colonel Phillips stood up and said in a loud military manner, "I do." Peggy and Steve shared a happy smile with each other and a small excited laugh. The Chaplain smiled and proceeded.

The Chaplain nodded to the crowd, "Love. Love has brought Margaret Carter and Captain Steven Rogers together." Everyone leaned forward and listened intently and happily. Peggy and Steve reached out and took each others hands. The Chaplain continued, "But what do we mean by love? When we love, we see things other people do not. We see beneath the surface to the qualities, which make our beloved special and unique. To see with loving eyes, is to know inner beauty, and to be loved is to be known, as we are known to no other…" The guests nodded and smiled as the words hit home. The gentle words of the Chaplain touched every soul in the wedding ceremony, no one was immune. Peggy and Steve squeezed each others hands affectionately as they listened. "We who love, can look at each other's life and say, 'I touched his life,' or, 'I touched her life'… 'I was part of this life, and it is a part of me'. The secret of love and marriage is to be in love and in trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn, and to grow, even when its difficult to do so." The Chaplain looked at both Peggy and Steve, "It takes faith to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both." He smiled, "It is a mutual enrichment, a give and take between two personalities, a mingling of two endowments, which diminishes neither, but enhances both. This is not the destination, but a start of a new journey." He then spoke of religion from the bible and love in marriage. After that was done he turned to Peggy and nodded, "Margaret when you're ready."

Peggy smiled as her heart continued to race. She gripped Steve's hands lovingly, she spoke in her natural English accent, "When I met you, our first conversation you mentioned you would only dance with the right partner. I felt the same though I didn't realize at the time that you were the one…When we started the journey I started to see you more and more than just Captain America. Over time I fell for you and started to see you as the one. Then when I lost you…those were the worst days of my life. I feared that I would never be able to experience being with that 'right' one" Her voice shuttered, "But you found your way back. You taught me so much things about myself that I didn't know existed. I love you and you're MY right partner." She smiled, "I promise to be your lover, companion, and friend, your partner in life and in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary, your partner in adventures, and your right partner. My equal in all things. ALL things." Peggy smiled she couldn't stop her tears of joy.

The Chaplain nodded at Steve. Steve smiled and said warmly and full of emotion, "In the past, I never thought I'd be more than a scrawny kid with all sorts of physical inabilities. I never thought I'd settle down or be anything more than what I was. When I met you, I saw someone different. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and the most compassionate I ever met. When I was suffering during my operation I heard your voice break through the pain. Turns out that you were always looking out for me. When I became Captain America, you believed in me before anyone else did. You stood up for me when everything was against me. You showed me my value. You told me I can do anything and that I'm better than what I am." He lowered his voice, "I'm sorry I died once. But it won't happen again." He gripped her hands with love," I promise to be your lover, companion, and friend, your partner in life and in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary, your partner in adventures, your right partner. My equal in all things. ALL things…" They both smiled widely at each other. The guests, groomsmen, and bridesmaids all smiled with affection at the couple.

The Chaplain smiled at Peggy then nodded. Angie walked up to her and handed her the ring. Peggy smiled and gave a small giggle while she put the ring on Steve's ring finger. The Chaplain smiled, "Do you Margaret Carter take Steven Rogers to be your partner in life, to support and respect him in his success as well his failures, to care for him in sickness and in health, to nurture him, to love him, and to grow with him throughout the seasons of your life."

Peggy smiled and said with no hesitation, "I do."

The Chaplain then looked at Steve and nodded at him like he did to Peggy. Dugan handed Steve the ring with a happy grin. Steve smiled happily as he slipped the beautiful gold ring onto Peggy's small ring finger. The Chaplain then smiled, "Do you Steven Rogers take Margaret Carter to be your partner in life, to support and respect her in her success as well her failures, to care for her in sickness and in health, to nurture her, to love her, and to grow with her throughout the seasons of your life."

Like Peggy, Steve said without hesitation, "I do."

The Chaplain took a step back and smiled at the couple, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

With that Peggy reached for Steve and rested her bare arms on his shoulders with a big smile. Steve slowly lifted her veil over her head, and saw the most beautiful woman in the world staring into his eyes. She had the biggest smile across her face, as did he. After a moment of staring deeply into each others eyes, they slowly brought their lips together in a kiss. Their bodies got closer as they embraced each other tightly while they held the kiss. The guests, bridesmaids, and groomsmen boomed with applause and cheers.

The Howling Commandos smiled and cheered for their two great friends. The Commandos jumped and "Wahoo'd" with joy as the couple kissed. Howard Stark clapped happily and even he had tears of joy coming down his face. Jarvis who was watching from the side also clapped and cried with joy. He saw Stark crying, so he walked over to him and handed him a handkerchief. Stark shook his head, "I'm not crying Jarvis…" He simply said as he hid his face from everyone. Jarvis chuckled then wiped his own tears then continued to clap. Colonel Phillips had a proud smile across his face as he clapped.

Thompson had a big grin on his face as he clapped. He leaned to Sousa, "I never realized how pretty Carter was."

Sousa shook his head, "Yes you did. You checked her out as much as I did. If I'm being completely honest…"

"Fair point." They both laughed.

Sousa nodded to Thompson, "And its not Carter anymore. Its Rogers now."

Peggy and Steve held the kiss for what seemed like an eternity under the radiant setting sun. Everything that has happened lead them to this very moment. After an eternity they finally broke the kiss, and they rested their foreheads together. Steve lipped "I love you" To Peggy, who lipped the same thing in return. The Chaplain called over the crowd, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rogers!" The crowd cheered even louder.

Steve and Peggy held hands and started to make their way down the aisle. As they walked, a couple of Stark hired wedding photographers snapped pictures of them as they went down the aisle. At the very end of the aisle, Peggy and Steve shared a kiss one more time as more photos were taken. The sky became darker as the sun finally started to disappear past the horizon.

* * *

 **Reception, Top Floor of Stark Industrial Venue**

Everyone was gathered into the dim reception area on the top floor of the building under the magnificent skylight. The reception area was dimly lit giving a certain mood in the room, and gave the guests a good look to the clear night sky through the large skylight. The only brightly lit area was the dance floor for obvious reasons. Guests sat at a variety of circular tables or at the bar near the cherry wood dance floor enjoying cocktails and drinks while listening to the band perform by the dance floor. The band was perfect; it was a typical big band with the addition of a woman and a man singer.

The guests were all mingled together, there was not one dedicated table for soldiers or agents, they were all mixed together. Both Dugan and Angie made sure of that. Everyone was acting classy and respectable with one another so the reception wasn't too rowdy and crazy. Made the waiters walking up and down the tables delivering appetizers and drinks lives so much easier.

Thompson sat next to his plus one and Sousa. His date to the wedding is a young blonde girl named Molly Sawyer who is wearing an elegant silver formal long wavy dress and white heals. A very kind and gentle young woman, which surprised Sousa. Sousa in the other hand sat next to other agents, soldiers, and their dates. Molly smiled at Sousa, "You work with Tommy too? In the office?"

Sousa took a drink from his glass, "Yup. I work with old Thompson…" He smiled and sighed while he fiddled with his cane next to him.

Thompson chuckled, "You make it sound like a bad thing Sousa."

"Wouldn't necessarily call it a good thing." Sousa responded quickly.

Thompson chuckled, "I'm not that bad." Molly linked her arm with his and laughed.

Molly nodded to Sousa, "he isn't bad. He's quite the gentlemen."

Sousa took another drink and said under his breath, "Lady…you have no idea."

Molly looked around, "Sousa. Where's your date? I don't mean to pry if…"

Sousa smiled, "No, no its alright to ask."

Thompson nodded, "Yeah Sousa where is your date. Couldn't find a gal to go to Captain America's wedding?"

When Thompson said that Angie walked over and ran a hand over Sousa's shoulder. She said in a sweet tone, "Hey Daniel, Peggy and Steve are going to make their arrival soon. So if you don't want to dance I'm okay with it."

Sousa smiled up at her, "I'll dance. My leg hasn't stopped me from doing anything yet."

Angie smiled, "Alright. I'll get you when its our turn to dance." She walked off calmly. She was being extremely affectionate to Sousa, and wasn't her usual energetic self. She met Sousa through Peggy, and she took an instant liking to him. Peggy explained that Sousa is a good man and was only doing his job when he arrested her a while back, so Angie didn't have to hold a grudge against Sousa for arresting her. Angie liked him, he's kind, calm, and gentle it balanced out her energetic self. They went on a few dates and got to know each other pretty well, so Sousa asked her to be his date to the wedding.

Sousa smiled, "Count on it." He nodded confidently.

Thompson's jaw dropped, "Holy crap… you, you…"

Molly interrupted him, "Your date is the maid of honor! Oh my goodness!" She laughed, "Why aren't you sitting at their table then."

Sousa chuckled, "I couldn't. I don't deserve to sit at that table. I got nothing compared to all them…"

Thompson couldn't speak. Molly rubbed his back, "Hey, its not that shocking come on. Sousa is a well dressed and handsome man. I can see the maid of honor with him." Thompson just twitched.

Before anything else can happen the well dressed male singer stopped the music and spoke into the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Let's give a warm welcome to our newlyweds. Mr. and Mrs. Rogers!" Everyone stood up and clapped a thunderous applause to welcome Steve and Peggy to the reception.

The thunderous applause got louder when Steve and Peggy appeared from the top of the mezzanine with their arms linked. Steve and Peggy shared a loving smile and glance as they took the first steps down the lighted stairs. The spot light was on them as the guests cheered and applauded for the beautiful couple. Peggy laughed happily as she walked down the steps with Steve. Steve couldn't hold back a wide smile across his face. When they walked off the steps the crowd in unison started to chant, "Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!"

Steve and Peggy were standing on the dance floor with the spot light on them as they happily looked at the chanting crowd. Steve turned to Peggy and wrapped his arm around her and smiled at her, "Care for a dance Mrs. Rogers." He said under the chanting crowd.

Peggy smiled. She loved the sound of that, "I never thought you'd ask." Margaret Carter Rogers did have a good ring to it.

Steve kissed her on the lips briefly then turned to the band leader, "'Its been a long, long time'" The band leader smiled and started to direct his band. The trumpets started to play loudly over the cheering crowd. Peggy embraced Steve and they started to dance together happily and slowly to the smooth rhythm of the song. The crowd watched happily as the couple swayed side to side on the dance floor together. The tune caught everyone's ears and they couldn't help but swing themselves along with the beat. The woman singing the song had the voice of an angel. Peggy smiled up at Steve then rested her head against his chest as they slowly danced on the floor. Steve kissed the top of her head and gripped her hand lovingly.

* * *

After the first dance, the reception kicked off full power. Food was served, the bouquet was tossed, and the cake was cut, it was now full party time. The floor was busy with guests dancing to the wonderful music, and those not dancing were enjoying the wonderful food and drinks at their tables. The Commandos were going absolutely insane on the dance floor making pure fools of themselves. Together Steve and Peggy made their way around the reception greeting their guests and posing for countless amount of pictures.

After a while of partying Peggy made her way through the crowd while being greeted by her guests. Flashes from the photographers kept her on her toes. There were so many photos being taken that she almost believed the press was inside the venue. She saw the Colonel standing by his chair sipping on a drink. Peggy walked to him and greeted him, "Colonel."

Colonel Phillips gave her a warm smile, "Mrs. Rogers what can I do for you."

Peggy smiled, "I'm already used to the name." She looked at the dance floor where she saw Sousa slowly dancing with Angie. She looked back up at the Colonel, "Enjoying the reception?"

Colonel shrugged, "Its alright." Peggy looked shocked but then realized he was joking when she saw a smile creep on his old face.

Peggy laughed. Then she asked, "Have you seen Steve?"

"Lost your husband already huh? That's got to be a record."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "he was probably doing the same thing I was doing."

"I still got youthfulness in me. Care for a little dance before you run off to get your husband." Said the Colonel with a fatherly smile.

Peggy nodded then took his arm and walked over to the dance floor. The two danced together happily to the song. When Peggy was first assigned to the Colonel, Phillips didn't respect her nor did he want her working with him. But as the war progressed and Captain Rogers completed mission after mission, he started to respect Peggy more and more. So much that he started to see her like family. He appeared as a father figure to both Steve and Peggy. The song ended and the two let go of each other.

Colonel Phillips smiled, "Your husband is on the rooftop. He has a surprise for you."

Peggy smiled, "Thank you Colonel." She didn't know what surprise Steve can give her. This whole day and night has been perfect, nothing can top it. She's married to Captain Steve Rogers for God's sake!

* * *

On the roof top deck, Steve, Jarvis, Stark, and Dugan were standing at the end of the deck looking out to the lit up Brooklyn Bridge in the New York City night. The bridge and the panoramic view of the city around it made for a beautiful view.

Stark nudged Steve and said, "Well. Peg is now Peggy Rogers."

Dugan nodded, "It does have a good ring to it." He chuckled.

Jarvis nodded, "Yes it does doesn't it? Peggy deserves a man like you, sir." He nodded to Steve.

Steve chuckled, "Thanks fellas."

Dugan laughed, "What's next? A house and a bunch of little Peggy's and Captain America's running around." Everyone laughed.

Steve smiled at Dugan, "We already got the house."

"WHAT! You already got a house and you didn't even tell us!" Dugan yelled in shock, "Man you guys never tell us anything."

Steve chuckled, "Sorry Dugan, it just slipped my mind."

"You're Captain America… nothing just slips your mind." Dugan said while sulking.

Steve shrugged, "Anyway…I'd like to have a family some day. But its up to her, and I don't really want to rush it." He laughed, "I just got married! Let me enjoy it first!"

Dugan shook his head, "Believe me Cap… she wants a family."

"How do you know?"

Stark replied, "Yeah how do you know?"

"A little bird told me." Replied Dugan.

Steve shook his head, "And you get on me about not telling you guys anything." Everyone laughed. Steve shrugged, "Whatever it is. We'll cross that bridge when we're ready."

Jarvis nodded, "Excellent decision sir."

Stark looked at Jarvis, "Your job is to kiss my butt Jarvis not his." Everyone laughed.

Dugan replied, "Someone is getting jealous."

They all turned at the sound of the door opening. Peggy walked out, even in the dimly lit rooftop she still glowed. She is that beautiful. Steve smiled, "Hey." He said affectionately.

Peggy smiled as she walked to the group, "Hey darling." Stark nodded at Dugan and Jarvis causing the group to disperse to the other side of the roof. Peggy saw them leave Steve and she said concerned, "Darling they don't have to leave." She stopped right in front of him.

Steve embraced her then kissed her lips gently, "They're giving us some privacy so I can give you my wedding gift."

Peggy smiled, "That's the surprise?" She said excitedly.

"Yes it is." He kissed her one last time before he quickly walked over to a bush, "How is my lovely wife doing."

Peggy intertwined her fingers and slowly twirled her dress, "Doing wonderful. Happiest women in the world." She giggled, "How is my handsome husband doing?"

Steve picked up a large paper wrapped flat square package from behind a bush. He smiled at Peggy as he carried the package with him, "Luckiest man alive." He stopped in front of Peggy, who wrapped her arms around his waist and brought his body closer to hers.

Peggy kissed his lips, "Is this it?" Steve nodded then handed it to her. He took a step back as she tore off the wrapping of the gift. When all the wrapping was gone her jaw dropped to the floor in shock. The gift is a framed hand drawn picture of her in her SSR uniform. In the corner of the frame is a black and white circular cut out of a picture of her, the same picture Steve had tucked away in his compass. She was utterly speechless. She turned the picture around and saw writing on the back of the frame. It said,

 _To my beautiful wife Margaret "Peggy" Carter Rogers,_

 _You are the joy in my heart and my rock. You are my Right Partner and I will always love you. You're the last person I want to see at night and the first I want to sere in the morning. I love you today, tomorrow, and forever. Love, Steve_

Peggy put a hand over her mouth as she admired this perfect gift. Tears of joy began to form in her eyes while she continued to admire the gift. She put the picture down against the bushes and hurriedly embraced Steve. She them kissed him passionately and did her best to put all of her emotion into this kiss. Once the need for air was too great they finally broke the kiss. She rested her forehead against his, "I love you." She whispered. "I love you so much." She said again.

Steve smiled, "I love you too."

Peggy whispered, "It's perfect. I love it." After a moment of holding each other in silence, they heard someone clear his throat behind them. They continued to hold each other as they looked to see who it was.

Standing in a half circle around them is the Howling Commandos, Sousa, Thompson, Angie, Stark, and Mr. Jarvis. Dugan looked at the group, "Do you think they act like this all the time when we're not around?

Jarvis nodded, "They do something like that." Peggy glared at him.

Steve laughed, "What's up fellas."

Thompson stepped forward, "Well we have a wedding gift for you and…Rogers…"

Dugan stepped forward, "You messed up! Howling Commandos take over the reigns."

Jim stepped up next to Dugan, "The Howling Commandos have a present for the both of you."

James Montgomery Falsworth also stepped forward and said in a loud British manner, "A present fit for a king and queen!"

Jacques Dernier said something in French. Gabe stepped forward like everyone else, and put a fist to his chest, "A king and Queen like yourselves!"

Peggy looked up at Steve who was still looking at his commandos in astonishment. She smiled, "do you think they rehearsed this?"

Steve shrugged, "No idea…"

Happy Sam Sawyer sighed, "See. I told you this was stupid."

Junior Juniper said excitedly, "Come on Sam. This is exciting AND its their wedding day."

Thompson sighed, "Lets go fellas."

Dugan sighed, "Fine. We'll skip the singing number." He turned around, "Pinkerton, bring it out."

Sawyer sighed, "Thank god. No singing."

Peggy looked at Sawyer, "I really wanted to hear the singing."

Steve laughed, "Me too." Sawyer just groaned in defeat.

Pinkerton came from behind the half circle and held out a large photo album to the couple. He opened the album and showed Steve and Peggy a few pages of the photos causing them to gasp in shock. Dugan smiled, "This is the photo album from the beginning of the formation of the commandos till now." He chuckled, "We got as many pictures of us and you two in here. Including our Soviet raid."

Peggy smiled, "Oh my goodness this is…wonderful." She couldn't believe it. Pinkerton handed her the album and she quickly started to look at the pages. Although it was dim on the roof she could still see the pictures, "This is absolutely wonderful." There were pictures of Steve and Peggy before they were a couple. It's a picture book of the story of the commandos and of them.

Steve smiled. He was taken back from this, "This is great …absolutely great" His jaw dropped again. He shook his head, "this is…awesome…" he laughed.

Thompson stepped forward and was about to speak. Sousa hit him in the leg with his cane, "You screwed it up once already." He laughed as Thompson went silent. He spoke, "Steve and Margaret Rogers, the agents of the SSR present you two with this wedding gift." He went into his pocket and pulled out small flat grey box, at the same time Thompson pulled out an equally small flat grey box from his pocket. Thompson handed his to Steve and Sousa handed his to Peggy.

Peggy opened up her box and saw a gold necklace with a small gold wing. The wing was shaped like the Captain America white wings on his helmet. Peggy again gasped. Steve opened his and saw a wide solid sterling silver bracelet. He smiled when he took it out and saw what was engraved on it. It said, _Captain Steven Rogers. Property of Margaret Rogers._ He laughed. Peggy smiled, "This is beautiful."

Steve laughed, "Thanks fellas." Is all he said.

Stark smiled and joined the conversation, "My present for your wedding was the house. But since you saved my life and cleared my name, my other present is…to be at your service when ever you need me."

Jarvis smiled, "That's my job sir." He nodded to Peggy and Steve, "My present to you cannot be so easily transported. It is a fine set of China and luxurious silverware for your home Mr. and Mrs. Rogers."

Angie smiled widely, "To my favorite couple and my closest friends, my present to you is down stairs in the reception." She bounced excitedly on her heels, "but I'm going to tell you anyway! It's a white lace tablecloth for your dining room!"

Peggy smiled, "Goodness Angie that's wonderful!" She said excitedly. She quickly walked to Angie and gave her a tight hug, "I can't wait to see it!" She slowly let her go then spoke to the group, "Thank you." She laughed, "Thank you all."

Steve nodded, "This is great. Thank you for everything."

Dugan waved his hand, "Nah. We wanted to make sure this wedding between our two favorite people was memorable."

Jim laughed, "And we wanted to give our wedding gifts before everyone else because we're special."

Steve chuckled, "That you are."

Peggy returned to Steve's side then wrapped and arm around him and placed a gentle hand on his chest. They turned and faced each other and they kissed. They kissed under the night sky with the Brooklyn Bridge behind them.

* * *

 **Finally Married!**

 **I know, I know the wedding was probably not accurate to the time period. BUT SCREW IT :D**

 **It was awesome**

 **I wanted to give them an epic wedding regardless if it was time period accurate. I loved it lol.**

 **Additionally Peggy's family, I have a vision and her family will be in a later chapter…also I don't know much about them. Nor do I know Steve Rogers. I know basic info on Steve's family**

 **I don't know much about Army traditions, but I know Navy and Marine Corps Traditions. Oorah. So I didn't do much on the Army tradition other than the Chaplain and military uniforms.**

 **Stark Industrial Venue is a take on New York City Tribeca Rooftop. I mean…shit looks pretty awesome if you ask me. Had to make something epic.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 12 Mr & Mrs Rogers

**Chapter 12 Mr. & Mrs. Rogers **

I do not own Captain America

Sorry for the late updated chapter XD

As always thank you for reading and enjoy…

Immediately following the magical New York City rooftop wedding, Jarvis chauffeured Steve, Peggy, and their luggage to the airport for their TWA flights to a tropic island just off the coast of Northern South America for their honeymoon. The happily married couple started their life together with a nice flight on the brand new sleek and shinny Trans World Airlines Lockheed Constellation down to the Bahama islands. From there, they took a series of short sea plane ride to a large tropical island known as New Buckingham. The large tropical island is still an English colony but the native culture mixed with the European culture effortlessly. Their honeymoon in the beautiful tropical New Buckingham island is a literal paradise by the sea with white sands, clear water, palm trees, and perfect weather. A cliché picturesque romantic atmosphere perfect for Steve and Peggy to celebrate and to look forward to their future together. Since the wedding the couple have been flying high on cloud nine. Neither Peggy nor Steve could imagine a better life at this moment, everything is perfect. After what seemed to be forever and through it all they are now Mr. & Mrs. Rogers. In love and forever entwined, they're ready to travel the road to the future together. With peace in their eyes, they face the new morning. The sunlight shatters the shadowy pain, and gives light to a new beginning. A beginning together.

New Buckingham is a little larger than Nassau in the Caribbean, it is wide and relatively circular with a thick forest of tropical trees in the center. The island is known for its characteristically uniquely large circular clear blue bay that takes a big chunk from the island called Victoria Bay. Spanning from the bay to the middle of the island is the New Buckingham town where European culture intertwines with native culture to give an excellent mingling of two worlds. Scattered along the island are other small native villages that are also mixed with European culture that welcome tourists and outsiders. The island offers excellent food, shops, beaches, and other tropical activities. The newlywed's destination is the world famous luxurious beach side Victoria Bay resort called Victoria Sands Resort. The resort contains a tropical theme mixed with European and native architecture. The resort hosts a number of activities, fine dining, and a stunning view of the sea. A perfect vacation get away and romantic atmosphere.

Its been two weeks since the magical rooftop wedding in New York City, and the newly married Mr. & Mrs. Rogers are now busy enjoying their honeymoon in the tropical island. Enjoying everyday and every second of their mandatory time off. Its impossible not to enjoy the tropical atmosphere, the stores, the people, the beach, the water, and of course…each other. Everything is perfect and to them being together forever seems about right.

* * *

 **Victoria Sands Resort, Steve & Margaret Rogers Room**

The Rogers room has a gentle tropical beige color on the walls, two white armchairs facing the balcony, a circular light brown wood table between the chairs, a light brown wood dresser in front of the large bed, a nice small box radio on the dresser, and a light brown wood desk and desk chair right next to the dresser. The large soft bed has a light brown head board and has soft white pillows and sheets. The matching light brown end tables both have lamps on them for the night. The door to the bathroom is located next to the closet near the front door. To complete this luxurious tropical resort room, there is a large back door with white curtains that led to the balcony and gave a beautiful panoramic view of the sea. A luxurious room for the newlywed Rogers to spend their honeymoon.

The bright early tropical sun lit up the rather spacious resort room through the open balcony door. The soothing sound of the calm tropical sea passed through the room in a calm relaxing sound. The open drapes slowly flutter from the gentle tropical breeze as it sailed into the room. Steve's sketch book on the desk slowly opened and closed from the gentle breeze. The room was relatively organized and clean, but the bed and the immediate area around the bed were not. Under the warm tropical sun, discarded clothes and undergarments lay messily on the floor next to the bed. The sheets are ruffled and tossed messily on the bed like a typhoon came and rampaged that area of the room last night. But partly under the messy sheets is a naked Peggy Rogers sleeping soundly from last nights' physical activities. The tropical sun shined on her exposed back and upper hips as she slept in the calm tropical morning.

Peggy rolled over to Steve's side and automatically lazily tried to cuddle to his frame. But this time she felt nothing when she rolled over. She slowly opened her eyes to the brightly lit hotel room and saw that Steve wasn't there. She propped herself up on an elbow and brought a thin bed sheet to cover her chest. Her brown elegant wavy hair beautifully draped to one side as she scanned the room for her husband. She noticed the messy bed she's in and smiled from the cause of such a mess. She quickly remembered in detail last nights' passion. She let out a pleasant sigh from being completely refreshed, satisfied, and happy from last night. She turned to Steve's pillow and saw a white envelope that said, "For You".

She smiled and took the envelope as she laid back down on the bed. She slowly opened it and took out a folded piece of white paper, then saw a glimpse of a beautiful black and white sketch of a tropical sunset. She smiled widely while she unfolded the sketch to see the best sketch she ever seen of a sunset. She noticed something on the bottom of the sketch, "To Peggy, love, Steve" Peggy couldn't stop smiling, she has to save this one in her precious folder of Steve's drawings she has at home. She noticed something written on the back and immediately flipped the paper to see a small letter. "Good Morning Beautiful. Went for a little run. Will be back soon. Love, Steve" She smiled warmly. He made a small letter to let her know where he is on the back of his own sketch, its quite sweet. He always manages to make her smile, no matter what mood she's in. She couldn't imagine a life with anyone different. He's the perfect one for her.

Peggy laughed, a little run is probably forty-five something miles. She rolled over to the end table on her side of the bed and placed the drawing and envelope on the top. She rolled over back to his side of the bed then took his pillow and hugged it tightly. She inhaled slightly to enjoy Steve's scent that was still fresh on the pillow while wonderful thoughts and memories flooded her mind. After a long moment she heard the door unlock and open. She propped herself up on her elbow again and smiled, "Good morning darling." She said while she let the bed sheet fall from her chest, fully comfortable with Steve seeing her naked no matter the context.

Steve entered in a white shirt, green PT running shorts, and running shoes, "Oh!" He said surprised, "Peggy, you're awake." He kicked off his shoes while Peggy held a loving gaze at him. He chuckled, "Good morning gorgeous." He walked over to the bed and sat down on the side in front of Peggy, "Sleep well?" he said with a warm smile.

Peggy adjusted her position on her elbow so she can rub Steve's back gently, "Of course I did." She giggled, "Missed your warmth earlier."

Steve turned and gazed at her beautiful face and naked body, "Sorry. Felt the need to run."

Peggy giggled, "What, Last night wasn't hard enough for you?"

Steve laughed, "Not like that." He chuckled, "Though…for this whole entire time I've been with you. I didn't know your legs could do that."

Peggy sat up and hugged his body from behind, then pressed her lips to his cheek in a passionate peck on the cheek, "Remember, I'm a woman of many talents."

"I look forward to experience every one of them." Steve replied. He turned slightly in her embrace so he can kiss her on the lips. Peggy shifted to a better angel so she could kiss her husband with equal fervor. As they held the kiss, Peggy ran a hand gently across his cheek while the kiss deepened. Once they broke the kiss for air, Steve couldn't help but gaze at her.

Peggy smiled, "What?"

"I tell you this all the time. I can't help it. You're so beautiful…" He kissed her again, "And I love you."

"I love you too." She replied happily while blushing. No one can make her blush as much as Steve can.

"So how is it so far? How is it being married to Captain America?" Steve laughed.

Peggy shrugged, "Its okay I guess."

"Ouch…" Steve said looking down as he faked being hurt.

Peggy laughed then kissed his cheek. Steve smiled then kissed her lips, "I love you." He extracted himself from her grasp and walked away from the bed.

Peggy looked at him confused, "Where you going?"

Steve took off his shirt then looked at her, "Going to take a shower." He nodded to the bathroom. Peggy smiled as it was her turn to admire her husband's body. To admire…everything.

Steve turned on the warm water and relished the feeling of the water hitting his bare body. He sighed in relief, feeling the warmth and pleasant feeling of the water on him. He ran a hand through his hair while we enjoyed the start of his post workout shower. He suddenly flinched in surprise when he felt a pair of gentle arms wrap around his body. He then felt a familiar body press against his back and lips gently placing kisses on his neck then to his back. He chuckled, "Come to join me?"

Peggy hummed, "Something like that." She turned him around and rested her arms on his shoulders while Steve placed his hands on her hips as they gazed into each others eyes. They both swayed naturally together before they crushed their lips together.

* * *

In a different but just as luxurious identical room down the hallway, a tall skinny pale man sat at the desk with a headset on. The man wore a light blue Bahamas button up collard shirt, tropical khakis, and brown dress shoes, and the headset is attached to a metallic box device on the desk that looked strikingly like a military radio. The man looked mid aged with his dark brown hair combed perfectly to one side. He sighed as he fiddled with a nob on the device as the door to the room opened. A rather shorter, tanner, and muscular looking man with combed light brown hair walked in wearing a tan button up collared shirt, white trousers, and brown shoes. Both men fitted the tropical atmosphere on the island to avoid suspicion of their true nature of being there. The muscular man nodded to his partner at the desk, "Anything new Anton?"

The tall pale man named Anton took off the headset and sighed, "They're having sex."

The muscular man laughed, "Again! Damn, at this rate there will be babies we need to take care of."

Anton sighed, "You're turn Dimitri. Try not to enjoy it too much. We still have a job to do. He stood up and made his way to his bed to lay down. He chuckled, "Ludmila would kill you if you were enjoying this."

Dimitri the muscular tan man chuckled, "Don't bring Ludmila in this." He sat down at the desk, "I can't blame Captain America. Margaret Rogers is pretty. Way prettier than Ludmila… she's quite the beautiful doll" He put the headset on then turned to Anton, "Don't you dare say anything to Ludmila about this."

Anton laughed, "Not a word." On the desk near the device were pictures of Steve ad Peggy. Two file pictures of them and a number of pictures of the couple together in a crowd. The picture of them in the crowd have them circled with a red map pen. The device on the desk is no other than a state of the art listening device that picks up the listening bugs in the Rogers room.

Anton sighed, "Do you know where they are going today?"

Dimitri shook his head, "Not a clue." He sighed, "Can I turn this off for a bit?"

Anton chuckled, "No. We have orders remember." Dimitri sighed. He sat up, "You think big boss will get us back up? This is Captain America we are talking about."

Dimitri shook his head, "Doubt it."

Anton sighed again, "If they see us, one or two things might happen."

Dimitri nodded, "And all of those things end up with us being dead or mortally wounded." He looked up, "We are only talking about Captain America here… but what about his wife."

Anton sighed, "Yeah…I'm calling big boss."

* * *

Back in the Rogers room, after a steamy romantic shower the Rogers began to dress for another day of their honeymoon. Steve sat on the bed while tying one of his grey casual shoes, he's wearing a plain green shirt and tan casual trousers with a brown belt. Peggy stood in the bathroom in a white robe while doing her make up in front of the mirror. She leaned back to check her reflection and called out to Steve, "So what are we doing today darling?" She asked curiously.

Steve finished tying his shoes, "Uh. I actually got no idea." He chuckled, "We've done everything."

Peggy liked what she saw in the mirror, balanced eye shadow and blush, and of course red lipstick. Her elegantly shoulder length wavy hair was all dry and rested beautifully on her shoulders. She walked out of the bathroom to get her attire of the day from the closet. She smiled, "I have an idea, hon?" Steve got momentarily distracted as he admired her figure, even though she's wearing a robe he can still see her curves. Peggy grabbed a white flared swing dress with pink flowers randomly patterned on the dress. She noticed the silence and turned to see Steve staring with his jaw partially open. She laughed, "Darling?"

Steve shook his head, "What? What honey?" He realized what happened, "Sorry. I was staring."

Peggy laughed, "I noticed. So there's this nice village and beech a short distance from the town. We can walk there; does that sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan." He responded happily. He cocked his head, "Should we bring swim suits then?"

Peggy smiled, "We don't have to swim darling. We can just enjoy the view" She walked into the bathroom.

Steve smiled, "Sounds good."

* * *

In the other room Dimitri lit up a large cigar and said in a slightly muffled tone, "They're heading for the town."

Anton sighed, "Yeah and big boss doesn't want to give us back up. Saying that you and me can take care of them."

Dimitri puffed a billowy cloud of smoke from his cigar, "Swell."

Anton stood up, "Lets go. We'll start tailing them at the lobby." He grabbed a white fedora on his bed and a brown satchel bag on the floor. Dimitri removed the headset and went to get his white fedora on his bed then joined Anton at the door. Before they left the room Anton nodded to Dimitri, "Remember. We must be discreet and at all times alert. Don't draw attention to ourselves"

Dimitri nodded, "Got it." Anton opened the door and they both rushed out of the room and collided into a young American woman in a rose dress carrying a tray of food to her room. There was a loud crash as the tray and the plates of food hit the floor. The two men and woman fell on top of each other tangled from the collision. Food and broken plate fragments were all over the floor.

Down the hall Steve opened the door at the loud sound of the crash in the hallway. He stuck his head out and saw two men and a woman getting up off the floor with broken plates and food spread all along the floor. He turned around and called to Peggy, "Hey honey I'll be right back. There was a little accident outside. I'm going to see if I can help."

Peggy called from the bathroom, "Alright darling. I'm almost done. I'll meet you out there."

Steve walked out and called to the group, "Need any help there?"

Anton jumped up and quickly helped the woman up before quickly walking out of the hallway to the stairs to avoid Captain America. Dimitri grabbed his cigar off the floor and quickly followed Anton out. Steve didn't know who those men were and they disappeared before he could say a thing. He walked over to the young woman and asked, "everything alright?"

The young woman patted her dress and said without looking, "Yes thank you." She looked down the hallway in the direction the two men left in such a hurry, "Those men seem to be in a rush."

Steve nodded, "I wonder what it is."

The woman shook her head, "When they saw you they seemed afraid of y…" She finally realized who she was talking to. She gasped, "You're…Captain America…" She started to jump up and down, "Its such an honor to be in the presence of such a hero. I hear a lot of your stories…"

Steve chuckled, "That radio show back in the states aren't real."

"I know. I hear stories from vets." The young woman gasped, "You're so…tall and more handsome in real life." She said excitedly.

Peggy walked up behind Steve and linked her arm with his, "Everything okay darling?" In addition to her swing dress, she wore white heels and had her favorite brown purse across her body

Steve turned and smiled at her, "Hey hon. Everything is okay." He nodded to the young woman, "Two men were in a rush and collided with her." He chuckled, "They helped her out but quickly took off."

Peggy smiled at the other woman, "I hope you're okay?"

The woman smiled, "I am, thank you." She nodded at Steve, "I read on the paper that you got married. Is this her?"

Steve smiled and wrapped an arm around Peggy, "This is her, my beautiful wife Margaret."

Peggy stuck her hand out to shake the woman's hand, "Charmed." She said with a warm smile.

The young woman smiled and said nervously, "Its such an honor to meet you both. But I won't keep you." She nodded, "Have a nice day." She was quick to try to end the encounter.

Steve smiled, "Likewise, hope everything turns out better for you."

Peggy nodded, "Want us to tell the front desk to bring you food to your room?"

The woman shook her head, "I'm okay thank you." The woman smiled then walked off.

Steve looked at Peggy, "What was that all about? She seemed like she was suddenly in a rush too. Unlike earlier."

Peggy laughed and tightened her grip on his arm, "Darling, she was gushing over you before I arrived. I saw and heard it." She took his arm and took the lead to the stairs.

Steve cocked his head to one side, "You really think so?"

Peggy laughed, "You really still don't understand women, do you darling?"

Steve chuckled, "I said it once and I'll say it again. I don't." He shrugged, "But, I got married to you. You are the only one I want to truly understand."

Peggy smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'm okay with that."

* * *

In the lobby of the resort, Anton and Dimitri sat on one of the couches in the sitting area in front of concierge desk as they waited for their targets. Both of the men looked like they were on vacation and they fit right in…for the most part. Dimitri was still smoking a big cigar and puffing out billows of smoke that made him stand out. Anton nodded, "That hallway scene was close."

Dimitri puffed his cigar, "We know now that she isn't an enemy agent of some kind."

Anton looked at him with a weird grin, "How do you know that?"

"I checked her out, Anton."

"And?" Anton said with a confused grin.

"She's sensational. No one that pretty can be an agent." Dimitri said with confidence as he removed the cigar from his mouth.

Anton looked at him confused, "You saying Mrs. Rogers isn't pretty. Thought you said she was earlier."

Dimitri nodded, "Got me there." He took another puff.

Anton patted Dimitri's chest, "There they are." He said as he saw Steve ad Peggy walk into the lobby arm in arm.

Steve said to Peggy while keeping his eyes ahead of him, "Those are the two men who ran into that poor girl."

Peggy looked over her shoulder and saw the two men on the couch. She chuckled, "Oh those two men?" She tugged on his arm, "Those are Agents Anton and Dimitri from the SSR." She looked forward again as they walked, "Though I think they are in training."

Steve looked at her confused, "those are SSR agents?" He said dumbfounded. He shook his head, "How do you possibly know that."

Peggy chuckled, "I noticed them shadowing us on the first day of our honeymoon. It was pretty obvious." Steve looked confused. Peggy laughed, "Oh come off it darling. There has been a string of clumsy accidents everywhere we go. That doesn't seem strange to you?"

Steve shrugged, "I thought we were in the wrong place wrong time." Peggy gave him a funny grin. He shrugged again, "Come on. I'm enjoying my honeymoon! I don't want to be sleeping with one eye open when I'm with you." Peggy kissed his cheek.

Peggy tugged on his arm again, "Besides, I know their faces because their files crossed my desk multiple times in the past. They had to repeat training before they became active field agents."

They got to the door and Steve held it open for his wife. He asked confused, "Then why are they shadowing us?"

Peggy shrugged, "Probably the SSR or the government want at least two agents watching out for us on our honeymoon." She chuckled, "Though I think the reason they chose two inexperienced agents is because they trust you and me to protect ourselves." They started to walk out of the resort grounds to the town.

Steve chuckled, "That is true. You carry a gun and you sleep with a hidden knife."

"You know about the knife, darling?" Peggy asked in surprise.

"I found out a lot of new things when we were being exceptionally active last night." Steve chuckled.

Peggy blushed for some strange reason. She giggled, "Anyway… those two agents are probably here to learn how to shadow better."

Steve nodded, "Makes sense. Should we confront them?"

Peggy shook her head, "If they start really bothering us then yes."

"Now that you pointed them out to me…"

Peggy wrapped her arm around him and Steve automatically wrapped his around her. She leaned into him as they walked out of the resort and into the crowded and lively streets of the main town. She smiled, "Relax darling, its not like they see or hear what we say or do." That being said, only a few yard behind the couple were the two rookie SSR agents.

After walking to the village the couple spent most of the day there. The couple walked along the beech in their bare feet, and even walked into the water for some time. They laughed and splashed water on each other while enjoying the warm tropical sun. As the sun began to set, they enjoyed the company of the villagers and other tourists with song, food, and dancing. Everyone there participated in songs, dancing, and food till they were fat and sore. Just another perfect day in the Rogers honeymoon in a tropical paradise. When it started to get dark Peggy made the decision to head back to the resort for some down time in the resort.

* * *

It was about 8 in the evening when Steve and Peggy made it back to town. The streets were still busy and crowded with tourists and citizens of the island going on with their business. Island life never stops. Steve and Peggy walked in the middle of the crowded street with their arms wrapped around each other, completely lost in the crowd. Peggy had her hand on Steve's strong chest as they said sweet nothings to one another with an occasional laugh and jokes. Steve kissed the top of his wife's head, "Did I tell you. That you look beautiful today?" He chuckled, "Well…everyday and this morning."

Peggy kissed his cheek, "Yes you have. But I don't mind hearing it again."

"You're beautiful." Steve smiled warmly at her, "And you picked up those dance steps at the village pretty fast."

Peggy chuckled, "You did too."

"True…" He laughed, "That was so much fun."

"It was." Peggy said happily. She gripped his body, "Though. I need everyone to know that your mine." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Always going to be yours. That goes without saying." Steve replied happily.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks causing Peggy to jolt. She looked up at him confused, "What is it darling?" Steve started to breathe heavy and stare intensely in front of him. Peggy looked forward then back at Steve not understanding what he was staring at. She tapped his chest, "Darling? Honey?" She asked repeatedly.

Steve gritted his teeth, "The Winter Soldier…" With those words the crowd started to split about 50 yards away from him. The Winter Soldier's unique silver arm with a red star on the shoulder reflected in the dim lights of the street. The Winter Soldier like last time had a dark black mask hiding his facial features, his messy dark hair framed his face, and he wore black tactical gear. Suddenly the crowd split when he rose his metal arm that held a high powered pistol directed at Steve.

Peggy gasped, "Darling." She reached into her purse with one hand to quickly grab her pistol while she tugged on Steve's arm, "Darling!" Like Steve predicted the future, he grabbed Peggy and bent her down the moment the Winter Soldier pulled the trigger. The bullet sailed by and grazed the back of his shoulder. Steve was now using himself as a human shield to protect his wife. With that gun shot, the crowd started to quickly disperse chaotically out of the street to take cover.

Peggy dipped under Steve's strong arm and quickly aimed her pistol at the Winter Solider. The trained Soviet Assassin quickly rolled to one side the moment Peggy fired off a few rounds. Steve turned around and quickly ran to a man hole cover a few feet from him and effortlessly picked up the circular iron cover to use as his projectile. He knew Peggy was exposed on the street still, so he had to make sure the assassin couldn't get a good shot on her. Even though Steve is sure that he's the target.

Steve rolled forward and effortlessly threw the man hole cover at rocket speed like it was his shield. The Winter Soldier ducked and dodged the speeding projectile just in time. The man hole cover slammed and impaled itself into a door of a white car. The Winter Soldier rested on one knee as he turned around to observe the carnage of the throw. The entire car looked like it was bent out of shape from the impact of the man hole cover. He quickly turned back around to face forward when he realized a set of knuckles sailing straight for his face. He didn't have time to move, so he took the massive blow to the nose.

The Winter Soldier fell onto his back and dropped the gun as Steve followed through with his massive punch. Before Steve can make another move, the Winter Soldier quickly kicked him in the gut while still on his back. Steve shutters back and regained his footing as the assailant quickly got back up. The Winter Soldier quickly drew a knife with his bionic metal arm from one of his pockets and held it blade down.

Peggy got up and tried to rush to aid her husband, but Anton ran in front of her and stopped her. Peggy yelled angrily at Anton, "I have him!"

Dimitri stood right next to Anton and removed his cigar from his mouth, "We're out matched as it is Mrs. Rogers!"

Anton pushed her to the side toward a car, "You won't last a second against this guy!"

Peggy refused to be put behind a car for cover. She pushed Anton away forcibly, "You don't know that."

Dimitri grabbed her shoulders, "Agent Ca- Rogers! Captain Rogers is right now focused on beating this guy. If you go out there, his attention will be divided in protecting you! He needs to be focused!"

Anton nodded, "He's right. You're as much of a target as he is." Peggy didn't say a word and instead watched helplessly as her husband fought a bionic armed man with a knife. Anton continued, "We are agents from the S…"

Peggy looked coldly at him, "I know who you two are…"

With every slash, strike, and thrust the Winter Soldier committed, Steve was fast enough, strong enough, and flexible enough to block each strike. It looked like a stalemate as Steve and the Winter Soldier went at it. The Winter Soldier unable to gain any considerable offensive advantage as Steve was unable to get out of being on the defensive. Until The Winter Soldier attempted to thrust the knife down onto Steve, but Steve was able to catch the wrist. Almost instantaneously, the Winter Soldier switched hands and started trying to strike Steve with his non-bionic arm. He was just as fast and just as deadly even though he wasn't using the bionic arm. Like clock work Steve did his best to avoid the strikes. Steve ducked and blocked an overhead thrust of the knife, but the Winter Soldier flicked the knife up and caught it with his free bionic arm then continued his rapid deadly thrusts. Steve ducked side to side with each slash of the knife, then ducked under a knife swing which gave him an opportunity to punch the assailant under the jaw.

The Winter Soldier stumbled back and dropped his knife. Steve quickly made use of the momentum of the moment and kicked him square in the chest, sending him onto a hood of a car. Steve quickly approached to strike again but the Winter Soldier stood up and blocked Steve's punch with the bionic arm. The assassin proceeded to hit Steve in the ribs multiple times with his free hand causing Steve to flinch and grunt in sharp pain. The Winter Soldier pushed Steve back into the street then tried to punch him in the face, but Steve ducked to the right and hooked his arm under the armpit and threw him over his shoulder. The Winter Soldier hit the concrete with a loud thud with Steve trying to take control of the non-bionic wrist, but the Winter Soldier shot back up to his feet and quickly used his bionic arm to grab Steve's neck. Steve started to feel his neck begin to crush from the metal arm as he slowly got strangled. The Winter Soldier pushed Steve onto the ground then let go of his neck in order to heavily strike down with his bionic fist. Steve reacted quickly and rolled when the Winter Soldier hit the concrete where his face used to be. The impact was so great it nearly shattered the concrete at the point of impact.

Steve rolled back and got to his feet, but the Winter Solider didn't stop his onslaught. With every punch the Winter Soldier threw, Steve ducked or blocked it to the best of his abilities. But suddenly, Steve got struck in the ribs causing him to jolt forward in pain. Then the Winter Soldier hit him in the face with the hard metal fist which sent him to the ground. Steve quickly regained his composure and again dodged another massive bionic down strike. The missed strike left the Winter Solider temporarily exposed. Steve quickly capitalized on the moment and got behind him and suplex him onto the ground.

The Winter Soldier rolled back and stood up at the same time as Steve. Another stand off between the two. They stared intensely into each other's eyes, even in the dim light they could tell that there is still fight left in each of them. Suddenly there were loud whistles and rapid footsteps coming from the North end of the road. The local British police detachment arrived. Before the Winter Soldier can run off to hide from the police, there was a loud snap like a gun shot in the distance. Almost instantaneously the Winter Solider jolted forward from a bullet going straight through his right shoulder. He quickly regained his composure and turned around to see Peggy standing in the middle of the road with her pistol pointed right at him. He glared at her before quickly sprinting into the dark ally. The Winter Soldier for the second time, has failed to kill Captain America.

A group of British Police officers came running down the road toward the ally, the lead officer yelled, "Halt!" But the Winter Soldier already disappeared. He signaled his group to go down the ally way and find him.

Peggy lowered her weapon and put it back in her purse. Steve groaned in pain as he started to feel the bruises on his body. Although the Winter Soldier couldn't get the better of him, Steve still paid the price. The British Police Officer walked up to Steve, "You okay sir?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." He groaned, "If you need anything, let me know."

"Right." Suddenly there were more loud police whistles in the distance as the pursuit of the assailant continued. The police officer tipped his hat toward Steve then ran off.

Steve slowly walked to Peggy who was waiting down the street. He felt the pain from the fight in his ribs, legs, jaw, face, and joints with each step he took. Although a draw, Steve was sure he paid the price more than his enemy. Peggy smiled worriedly at Steve as she began to walk slowly toward him. The spectating crowd on the sides of the street and buildings watched in awe at Steve as he walked slowly. The crowd saw the whole fight between Steve and the Winter Soldier, and there was a continuous flow of whispers about the fight among the crowd. Once Steve and Peggy got to each other they embraced in a tight hug. Without saying anything Peggy gently kissed Steve on the lips passionately. She gently glided her hands across his cheek as Steve pulled her body into his tightly. She had to make sure he was safe.

Peggy broke the kiss and looked at Steve in the eyes, "Darling…"

"I'm fine. Lets just get to the resort." Steve smiled reassuringly. Peggy knew he was hurt and simply ran a gentle hand down his chest with a worried look. Steve saw the two SSR agents standing by the car, "Guess they helped out."

Peggy looked at him confused, "They took me to cover to stop me from getting involved in the fight."

Steve nodded, "Makes sense. I'd be more worried about you then actually fighting the Winter Soldier." Peggy hugged him. He continued, "I know you can take care of yourself, hell you're probably a better hand-to-hand fighter than me. But this is the Winter Soldier…he can rival me in almost every aspect it seems." Peggy took a deep breath and kissed his chest. He kissed the top of her head, "I'd walk to hell and back for you…"

Peggy took a deep breath, "I'd die if I'd lose you… can't do it again."

Steve smiled, "Lets go back to the resort." Peggy nodded as Steve wrapped an arm around her and started to walk back to the resort. The small contingent of police on the island were all running after the deadly assassin that was reported in the area. The crowd started to return back to their normal lives but making a way for Steve and Peggy. The street began to crowd again as the excitement slowly died down.

Anton and Dimitri looked at each other and nodded. Anton sighed, "We did our job…"

Dimitri smoked his cigar again, "If Captain America ate it, I'm sure we'd be out of the job."

"And they said this would be an easy task to do." Anton sighed as he started to walk back to the resort.

* * *

Back in Steve & Peggy's room, Steve sat on the edge of the bed facing the open back door without his shirt on. His body was covered with clear large bruises and the bullet graze was slowly bleeding from the back of his shoulder. Steve sighed as he looked out the glass back door to the dark tropical night. The moon was out and the weather was calm, looked like another peaceful night. Steve felt someone climb onto the bed, he turned around and saw Peggy in her white V-neck spaghetti strap lace edged full slip night gown, and she was holding a wet towel in her hand.

Peggy positioned herself onto her knees behind Steve and whispered gently, "This might sting." She placed the wet towel against the bullet graze on his shoulder to clean the wound. Steve shuttered from the sting and grunted. She continued to gently clean his shoulder calmly.

Steve sighed, "I hope this didn't ruin… the last days of our honeymoon."

Peggy removed the towel then gently kissed the clean part of his shoulder, "Darling, I'm with you and that's all I need." She said in a gentle tone. Once she was sure that his wound was clean she decided to wash his back with the wet towel.

Steve looked down, "You're so good to me." He grunted again as he felt Peggy running the towel over a bruise on his side.

Peggy let out a small laugh, "Its only fair. You're always so good to me darling."

Steve turned slightly to look at her, "I love you."

Peggy smiled and responded softly, "I love you too." She stood on her knees and wrapped her arms around his body and kissed his lips from behind him. Once they broke the kiss Steve held onto her arms as she rested her chin on his shoulder and they slowly rocked side to side. Peggy kissed his neck and held onto him tightly.

Steve spoke calmly and confidently, "He'll be back. Its clear I'm his mission…next time I see him. I'll be ready." Peggy looked worried and hugged him tighter. He chuckled, "Hell of a honeymoon… and one way to start our life together"

Peggy let out a small laugh then kissed his cheek. She knew that if she ever went up against the Winter Soldier by herself, the odds would not be in her favor. The Winter Soldier was the Soviet counter to Steve, she would be out matched no matter what. Peggy softly spoke, "I would not change the time with you for anything. You only made my life better, darling." The two fell into silence as they enjoyed the view from their room.

Steve spoke up, "Oh I almost forgot." He leaned over to Peggy's nigh stand and opened the drawer and took out a small black square metallic object. He sat straight again and held it up, "I found this thing. What is it?"

Peggy blushed and gasped, "Oh dear." She covered her face, "Oh no…"

"What?"

* * *

It was now late at night and the search for the assailant is still going on, but the police and locals have lost sight and track of him. But in the town and under their very noses is where the Winter Soldier is hiding. In a small dimly lit garage of a building, the Winter Soldier quietly hid from the police. The garage was relatively empty but have four body bags near the garage door. The previous tenants of the building now lie deceased in the body bags on the cold garage floor. The Winter Soldier, still wearing his mask and tactical gear, sat on the only wood chair under a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He breathed loudly but calmly as he waited patiently for a certain…eventuality.

The side door of the garage slowly opened and four men wearing black suits walked in. The men looked identical, they were all pale and all wore matching black suits, black tie, and white dress shirts. One man stepped into the light behind the Winter Soldier and spoke in a thick Russian accent, "You let him get away." The Winter Soldier said nothing. The man walked around him and stood in front of him, "You let Captain America get the better of you." The Winter Soldier looked up at him. The man was a pale bald man with a large red scar going across his face from the top of his left eye down to the right side of his lips. The man bent down in front of him, "Kill him…or he kills you." He looked coldly at the assassin, "He knows now that you are tracking him. He knows what you can do." He shook his head slowly, "He won't make the same mistake twice." He stood up, "Or you can always go after his wife. Margaret Carter Rogers." He chuckled, "She has become quite the star in the SSR. She has proven to be a headache for the Soviet Union…make the decision. Just finish the job."

The Winter Soldier nodded and breathed loudly again.

* * *

" **With peace in their eyes, they face the new morning. The sunlight shatters the shadowy pain, and gives light to a new beginning**." **Cool Quote I heard. Forgot wear though.**

 **Resort and Island are both fictional.**

 **The brief instances of Anton and Dimitri are inspired by Get Smart For the most part.**

 **More of the Winter Soldier is coming.**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING**

 **THANKS FOR READING**


	14. Chapter 13 Friday

**Chapter 13 Friday**

I do not own Captain America

It has been an eventful and romantic couple of weeks for the still newly married Steve and Margaret Rogers, but sadly the wonderful honeymoon has come to an end. Their brush with The Winter Soldier did not stop Steve and Peggy from enjoying their last few days of their romantic getaway. A very romantic honeymoon that they wouldn't trade for anything. It has been three days since they returned home to their comfortable house in Scarsdale, and for the past few days they have been lounging around the house and enjoying each other's company while they got adjusted back to New York time. Upon returning home, the Rogers quickly organized their wedding gifts and bought more house hold items that they wanted to make their home feel more comfortable. Neither of them were expected to return back to work till Monday the following week.

Since encountering the Winter Soldier, Steve couldn't stop thinking about him and how close he was to killing Peggy. Never mind the direct threat the Winter Soldier possessed against Steve, losing Peggy wasn't an option. After everything they have been through to get to where they are now, losing Peggy would kill him. She possesses more than just his name; she possesses the key to his soul. They haven't even been married for a month yet, and the feeling of losing his wife already is slowly strangling him. He loves her with all of his being, and she brings out the very best in him. With that Steve vowed to make sure The Winter Soldier will never reach his beautiful wife, Peggy. He knew that Peggy could defend herself, but he would never just watch on the sidelines if she's in trouble… especially if it's the Winter Soldier.

For Peggy, she knew Steve was troubled since the encounter and she too has been thinking about the Winter Soldier. She already lost Steve once already, and she didn't plan on letting it happen again. Steve has come across the face of death multiple times and each time he managed to barely scape its grasp. Their marriage is still new, and she can't bear the thought of losing Steve again. Peggy plans to grow old and happy with Steve, so she damned the Soviets for sending their poor replication of a real super soldier. She has the key to his soul, and he has her heart and everything she is. With that Peggy promised that the Winter Soldier will never bring down Steve. Steve is only human after all, and he brings out the best in her. So as his wife and the love of his life, she will protect him no matter the price.

They haven't spoken to each other about their fears of losing one another or the private promises they made to each other. They didn't need to say it because in a way they felt it within themselves. But they do sometimes show their concerns with small loving gestures. Though, they wont let the Winter Soldier stop them from living their lives to the fullest. No one will get in between them.

* * *

 **Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence Scarsdale, NY**

Another bright and early morning in the beautiful state of New York, United States, though this day wasn't just any other day. This day is a Friday. The peaceful suburbs of Scarsdale welcomed the early morning sun, the trees blew peacefully in the wind, the birds chirped, and the paperboys were making their rounds. Another calm day in Scarsdale which was a dramatic difference from the city. The bright and early warm sun pierced the night shadows left behind in Steve and Peggy's room and slowly liberated the room from the night. Under the comfortable violet bed sheets of the big bed lay Steve with his arm draped over Peggy as they slept and cuddled like they always did. Steve slept in a white tank top and solid blue pajama pants while Peggy slept in a rose pink, knee height V-neck spaghetti strap full slip night gown with lace edges.

The sheets shifted followed by Steve unknowingly and gently tightening his grip on Peggy's stomach. Steve heard the faint sound of birds chirping outside the windows in the master bedroom causing him to slowly open his eyes. As he slowly woke up, he lifted his head off his pillow and silently stretched his legs under the sheets. He noticed Peggy's steady breathing as she slept, which made him smile a big grin at her sleeping form. He quite enjoyed watching her sleep, plus she's quite physically beautiful even in her sleep. No surprise there. Her shoulder length elegant wavy brown hair looked so perfect even through the night. Something Steve never managed to figure out how she was able to keep it that perfect when she slept. He gently ran a hand over her exposed shoulder while he admired her beautiful skin tone and her smooth skin. Her physical beauty was intoxicating, and her personality was equally wonderfully beautiful. Steve slipped out of his pleasant thought by Peggy's feet brushing against his legs. He propped himself up on an elbow and continued to gently run his hand over her shoulder as he smiled warmly at her.

Peggy slowly woke up, "Good morning darling." She said with her eyes closed. She then slowly opened her eyes as she laid on her back, "Like what you see?" She said while she gently caressed his chin with her hand.

Steve chuckled, "That easy to notice huh?"

Peggy began to run her hand down his cheek, "I know you like to watch me while I sleep in the morning darling." She said with a warm smile.

"Sorry." Steve chuckled again, "If I wake up first, you are the first thing I see."

Peggy smiled, "Believe me Steve, I watch you too when I wake up first."

They both laughed. Steve leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently, "Then we're even. Well I'm okay with whatever you do when I'm asleep."

Peggy giggled, "Darling, how do you know what I do to you while your sleeping?" She gently bit her lip when she said that.

Steve shook his head in surprise, "Woah… Wake me up for it next time." Peggy laughed then cupped his face and brought him down so she could kiss him.

After a moment they broke the kiss and Steve hovered over her while smiling, "I love you Peggy."

Peggy smiled, "I love you too." She kissed him briefly again. "So, what's the plan for today?"

Steve went back to his side and propped himself up with his elbow again, "Well, we got today and Saturday and Sunday to do whatever we want until we have to go back to work."

Peggy smiled, "Hm." Steve looked at her curiously. She smiled, "Tonight, want to go dancing? It is a Friday night after all."

Steve smiled, "I'll love to." He laughed, "We never go dancing enough."

Peggy ran a gentle hand along his cheek, "Oh darling. We danced a whole lot during our honeymoon." She chuckled.

Steve laughed, "This is true. But, lets just say I enjoy dancing with you." He shrugged, "lets not let it go that easily."

Peggy smiled, "Never darling. Never." She brought to kiss her again.

Suddenly the phone rang interrupting the moment. Steve sighed as he kicked the sheets off, "I got it." He rolled over to the night stand on his side of the bed and answered the phone, "This is Rogers." Peggy got onto her side and cuddled up closely to her husband. She propped herself up on her elbow and wrapped an arm around him to caress his defined torso. Steve nodded at what was being said on the phone, "uh-huh. Yes sir." Peggy kissed his neck while he was on the phone. Steve nodded again, "Right away sir." He sighed then hung up the phone.

Peggy looked at him curiously, "Who was it darling?"

Steve shook his head, "The Colonel." He laid back on the bed. Peggy shifted so she can rest her head on his chest and play with his torso. He sighed, "The Colonel wants me to check into the base since I'm home. So I don't have to do it Monday."

"Are we still going dancing tonight?" Peggy asked curiously.

Steve chuckled, "Of course. I doubt they'll hold me up all day, hon."

Peggy propped herself up on her elbow and held her hair back as she leaned down and kissed him. She smiled, "Give the Colonel my love for me."

Steve nodded, "You got it." He groaned, "I wish I can stay in bed with you all morning…"

Peggy smiled, "me too."

With that Steve extracted himself from his wife's grasp and got off the bed. Peggy smiled brightly at him as he stretched for a moment. Steve turned around and placed his hands on the bed, "I'll see you later, honey." He kissed her on the lips briefly before he went into the bathroom to change.

Peggy smiled and laid back down on the bed. After a moment, she called out, "I think I might just check into the office while you're away."

Steve popped out of the bathroom without a shirt on, "Just don't be late." He laughed then disappeared into the bathroom again. Peggy laughed too as she stretched her arms on the bed. She smiled and thought to herself, their lives weren't boring and they certainly loved what they do. It's a wonderful life.

* * *

 **New York City**

Peggy parked the dark blue four door Chevrolet Style Master in a small parking lot a short distance away from the SSR New York City building. Its still early in the morning, but this is New York City, so the streets and sidewalks were already crowded with cars and people commuting to work. She leaned over to the front passenger seat and grabbed her favorite brown purse and her red tilt slouch hat before she stepped out of the car. She wore a blue women's business suit jacket with a white lapel over a white women's business blouse, blue high heels, silk stockings, her usual make up, and of course red lip stick. She closed the door then put her hat on and placed her purse over her shoulder. She smiled happily at being back in the city for work. Not that she wasn't happy at home in the quiet suburbs of Scarsdale, she just missed being in the city too.

She walked over to the sidewalk where an older white gentlemen stood with a warm smile. He wore a white dress shirt, suspenders supporting grey dress pants, and black dress shoes. The man noticed Peggy, "Ah Mrs. Rogers! Wonderful to see you again." He said with a big smile.

Peggy stopped by his side and nodded at him, "Good morning Phil. Its Good to be back." Peggy knew the press probably published stories about her and Steve after they got married. It's the price she paid for being in love with a super hero. She just hoped the rush of news concerning them was finally over…

Phil smiled, "How is being married? Just get back from your honeymoon?"

"Oh its wonderful and Steve is great. We got back a while ago in fact." Peggy said happily.

Phil nodded at her with his normal warm smile, "I always wondered what Captain America is like in private."

"Nothing like that horrendous radio program, I can tell you that." Peggy said with a bit of seriousness.

Phil laughed, "I know that much." He noticed Peggy reaching into her purse, "Parking is fifteen cents." He said in a cheerful tone. Peggy handed him the change with a warm smile. Phil nodded, "Well, I won't keep you Mrs. Rogers. I know you're a busy woman. Have a good morning." He said with a smile.

Peggy nodded, "You too Phil." She said then walked away into the crowded sidewalks with her heels clicking on the concrete. Hard to say it but… lots of people know her face now.

As Peggy left, Phil nodded and whispered, "Captain America is a lucky man."

 **SSR New York City Branch "Bell Co. Office"**

Rose sat at the end of the switchboard line as she did her daily routine of operating the phone lines and operating the secret elevator to the SSR New York City head quarters. Like the dozens of other women in the same switchboard room as her, they all were busy with managing the phone lines as part of the SSR cover. Rose finished transferring a call when she heard a familiar pair of heels walking toward her. She heard the other women in the switchboard room stop what they were doing and started to whisper amongst themselves. Rose turned her head to see what the commotion was and saw a very familiar person walking her way. Her face lit up with a bright smile. Peggy has returned to the SSR.

Peggy smiled confidently as she strolled deeper into the switchboard room. She saw the smiles and heard the whispers about her, and many of the women in the room quietly welcomed her back. She saw Rose beaming with happiness at the end of the switchboard line. Once Peggy got to the end, Rose spoke happily, "Peggy, Welcome back!"

Peggy smiled at her friend, "Thank you Rose. Its good to be back."

Rose laughed, "How was your honeymoon?"

"It was very romantic. Best trip I have ever taken." Peggy said excitedly. She shook her head, "I'm going to stop myself before I get too excited and bore you with stories of my honeymoon."

Rose laughed, "I'm quite interested in the details Peggy." She nodded to the other women happily listening in to their conversation, "I'm sure many of the girls here are also interested in the details of your romantic getaway with the one and only Captain America."

Peggy laughed, "I'll tell you all about it next time." She was still riding high on cloud nine from the wedding and their honeymoon, but she wanted to keep the "specific" parts they shared as private as possible. Out of respect for her husband and her, she didn't want to tell everyone every detail about their honeymoon.

Rose smiled, "Next time." She opened the elevator for Peggy, "Have a good day… Mrs. Rogers." She said cheekily. Peggy smiled at her friend then stepped into the elevator. Before the doors closed Rose nodded at her, "I love that hat." Peggy smiled happily at Rose just as the doors closed.

* * *

 **Camp Lehigh**

Steve arrived on base a little later in the morning. He arrived ready for work in his Stars and Stripes combat uniform with his shield strapped to his back and his helmet strapped to his war belt. He parked his motorcycle in his usual spot in the usual base parking lot closest to the base Head Quarters building. He started to make his way to the Head Quarters building as he thought to himself on how good it was to be back. Unlike his wife, he didn't get too many knowing looks, smiles, or whispers as he walked. Most of the other soldiers and servicemen knew he got married because it was all over the news. Since the news published pictures of him and Peggy, many of his fellow servicemen saw Peggy as another beautiful doll, though the GI crush still remained with Rita Hayworth and Lauren Bacall. So if anyone was whispering about Steve's return it would be the civilian men and women on base.

He entered the head quarters building and greeted the civilian secretary at the desk near the front door, "Good morning Lucy." He said with a smile.

Lucy in a grey business suit with a white women's business blouse, stopped what she was doing at her desk, "Captain Rogers!" She yelled in surprise. The other soldiers and staff inside the building stopped what they were doing in surprise.

Steve chuckled. "How are you doing Lucy?"

Suddenly there was a roar of congratulations from everyone in the room congratulating Steve on getting married. Everyone who wasn't at the wedding gave their congratulations and regards now since he's back. An Army Captain in his service uniform yelled above the crowd and smiled at Steve, "Congratulations sir! Welcome home!" Steve nodded in a silent thank you to everyone.

Lucy chuckled, "Welcome home Steve and congratulations."

"Thanks." Steve said modestly. Soon the applause and greetings died down and everyone returned back to their business to carry out their work. Steve nodded to the Colonel's door, "Is the Colonel in? He called earlier."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, he's expecting you and I believe Howard Stark is in there as well."

Steve gently knocked on her desk, "Got it. Thanks." He then turned and walked down the hall to the Colonel's office.

Lucy watched him walk away and she whispered to herself, "That Margaret Carter is a lucky woman. That's a lot of man right there…" She hummed in content as she went back to her work. On her desk next to her type writer is an old newspaper from a few weeks ago with pictures of Steve and Peggy under the headlines, _CAPTAIN AMERICA MARRIES LONGTIME ALLY AND LOVER MARGARET CARTER._

Steve knocked on the Colonel's door then heard the Colonel call out, "Enter!" Steve opened the door and stepped in. He saw Colonel Phillips sitting at his desk wearing his service uniform and Howard Stark in a grey fancy suit sitting at one of the chairs in front of the desk. Upon hearing the door open the two men both looked to see who it was.

Phillips smiled upon seeing Steve, "Steve! Jesus, you look like hell." He said jokingly. He stood up to greet Steve.

Steve chuckled, "Thanks Colonel."

Howard stood up and greeted his friend, "Look what the cat dragged in." he said with a friendly smile.

Phillips walked up to Steve and shook his hand, "Welcome back. How's our Mrs. Margaret Rogers?"

Steve chuckled, "Oh, she's doing great!" He gave a happy sigh, "She's perfect." He nodded, "Oh, Peggy gives you her love."

Phillips laughed, "That's great!" He gave a warm smile, "Married life looks like its hell for you." He again said jokingly.

Howard laughed, "How was the honeymoon? Hope the resort and island lived up to your expectations."

Steve chuckled, "Stark, I'm not rich like you so I never experienced anything like that… but to answer your question the island was fantastic! The most perfect honeymoon anyone can ask for." He nodded, "You don't have to keep spending money on us anymore Stark. We're even."

Stark shook his head and said seriously, "We're far from even. You and her saved my life, and that's priceless." He nodded, "remember, if you need anything… let me know."

Steve smiled, "Peggy did all the work…" He nodded and spoke calmly, "but I got all I need. Thanks."

Phillips nodded, "Now, lets talk about why I had to call you while you are still on leave." He nodded at Howard, "Had to call you because Mr. Stark is leaving for West Berlin on Sunday. He's meeting up with cleared former Nazi scientists willing to work with us." He walked over to his desk and sat down at his chair, "Unfortunately we're not exactly in complete peace. Your brush with the Winter Soldier should be proof enough."

Steve stepped closer to the desk, "The SSR told you."

"Exactly. Believe it or not, we're still at war. No one wants to admit it, but our way of life is under attack from the communists. Specifically the Soviet Union. This is not being waged by simply controlling the battlefield but waged through an arms race. Who ever has the better atomic bomb and has more of it will control the fate of the world. Naturally we can't let it be the Soviets." Phillips sighed, "Since the end of the war, the Soviet Union has grown considerably in territory and military strength. They are spreading their influence around the world and we can't let that happen. The Soviets are no longer allies, and they made that very clear...they are now our undeclared enemies." He shook his head, "That being said, the SSR's focus will be information, weapon development, and the prevention of Soviet action… and Stark is now back in the fold."

Steve didn't like the sound of where this was going. But he's a soldier and this is his job, "What do you need from me?"

Phillips pulled out a large file and placed it on his desk, "I'm getting to that. Anyway, your commando team is either patriotic or bored because they all reenlisted to continue serving with you."

Steve nodded, "A little bit of both sir."

Phillips shrugged, "Though you probably won't see them today because they are on a ninety-six-hour liberty pass." He nodded, "Whatever the case, you're no longer attached to the regular Army… You and your team are now under direct authority of the Strategic Science Reserve for the time being. Your missions, when they come up, will include direct actions, counter intelligence, sabotage, and requisition." He leaned on his desk, "You're still in the Army, but your orders will come from the SSR."

Steve nodded, "Got it sir. But, what do you mean by 'for the time being'?"

"That's unfortunately need to know." Phillips sighed, "What I can tell you is that we're in the process of creating a new government security branch. But that will take some time…" He chuckled, "Now. To tell you why you're here…"

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch "Bell Co. Office"**

Peggy stepped off the elevator and walked confidently in the familiar SSR office. Her high heels clicked with each step she took, and everyone she passed stopped and stared at her out of surprise and awe. She became very respected after her work and effort during the conclusion of the Stark case. No one saw her as second rate, now they saw her as equal though their acceptance wasn't her goal. Peggy was half way to her desk when she heard Thompson call her name, "Carter!"

Peggy turned around and smiled a genuine smile at Thompson, "Its Rogers now, Jack."

Thompson quickly walked to Peggy and stopped by her side, "Sorry my mistake." He chuckled, "Rogers then." He wore a grey suit with a black tie, a white collared dress shirt, and grey dress shoes.

Peggy smiled and nodded, "I should probably call you chief then right?"

Thompson shook his head, "Not anymore. I gave up that position shortly after you left for your honeymoon." Peggy realized he voluntarily gave up that position just by his tone of voice.

Peggy nodded, "Then I suppose you can get used to calling me Peggy now. No need to stand on formalities since we're even."

Thompson stuck his hands in his pocket, "Sounds good…Peggy. Don't slug me but…"

Peggy leaned on one hip and raised a single eyebrow, "You're not going to ask me why I'm not staying home and being a housewife are you?"

Thompson shook his head, "Didn't even cross my mind." He chuckled, "I wanted to know why you're here right now instead of Monday?"

"Aw did you miss me Jack? That's so sweet." Peggy said cheekily.

Thompson shook his head, "Don't get your hopes up kid."

Peggy nodded, "Truthfully. Steve was called back to base for something important, so I came here just to check in."

Thompson nodded, "Alright then. Probably check in with our new chief, he'd be happy to see you." He said then walked off to his desk.

Peggy turned to him, "Who's the new chief."

"You'll see, Peggy. You'll see." Thompson sat down at his chair.

Peggy shook her head then walked to her desk at the far side of the room just in front of the large SSR seal on the wall. She placed her purse and her red tilt hat on her desk then made her way to the chief's office. Right as she reached the office door the door swung open, and she was surprised at who the new Chief is. Daniel Sousa, wearing a beige suit with a matching beige vest, dark red tie, and beige shoes, greeted Peggy with a smile, "Peggy. I thought that was you." He signaled her to come in, "Come on in." He left the door open and limped his way back to his desk with his cane in one hand.

Peggy smiled then closed the door as she entered, "Hello, Chief."

Sousa slowly sat down at his desk then signaled for Peggy to sit, "Come, sit." He said generously. Peggy held her friendly smile as she sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. She's quite happy to see her good friend again and the other person who believed in her. Sousa nodded, "Welcome back. I wasn't expecting you to be back till Monday. Your honeymoon go okay?"

Peggy crossed one leg over the other and leaned forward, "It was perfect. Our getaway was so beautiful, and Steve is absolutely perfect. Nothing dull about it." She said excitedly.

Sousa nodded and said said with a little shame in his voice, "I heard you encountered the two rookie SSR agents tailing you."

Peggy leaned back, "Yes, I did. I saw them almost immediately… though I'd appreciate it if they didn't bug our room. They heard more than enough…"

"Sorry Peggy. The men on the hill wanted to be sure you two had proper security, super soldier or not. They see Captain Rogers as a very valuable asset." Sousa sighed, "Didn't make much of a difference since you two encountered the Winter Soldier."

Peggy nodded, "Yes, I was about to bring that up."

"I don't have much to go on other than the fact that his goal consists of eliminating Captain Rogers." Sousa shook his head, "We don't know where to find him or how to predict his movements. He disappears just as quickly as he appears…" He sighed, "Is that why you came in early?"

Peggy nodded, "Yeah it was…"

Sousa sighed, "I'm sorry Peggy, but we just don't know how to find him." He gave a friendly smile, "Hope you two still enjoyed your honeymoon even with all this interference."

Peggy smiled, "We did. Other than the tailing, listening devices, and the Soviet assassin, we still made the best of it. Perfect getaway still."

Sousa nodded, "That's good."

Peggy smiled, "How are you and Angie doing? I haven't spoken to her yet." Sousa shook his head and blushed brightly. Peggy laughed, "What is it Daniel?"

Sousa chuckled, "Nothing. We're doing great." He nodded, "I suppose I never said thank you for introducing us."

Peggy chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I'm happy for you two."

Sousa smiled nodded as he took out a large folder from his desk, "Since you're here. Got a new job for you."

"It isn't filing is it?" Peggy reflexively asked.

Sousa shook his head, "You deserve more than that Peggy. Come on." He placed the folder on his desk then leaned forward.

Peggy rose a brow, "What is it then?"

"This has never been done. I'm now naming you a senior field agent effective immediately." He slowly stood up and held out his hand, "Congratulations Agent…Rogers." He had to pause and remember the name change. Peggy was caught off guard with the promotion she just received. She looked up at Sousa and he simply smiled and nodded at her. She slowly stood up and shook his hand. Sousa smiled, "The SSR needs your expertise and you have the most experience in this line of work. Its right that this position goes to you… And in my experience I don't want to stand in your way for this." They both laughed.

Peggy nodded, "So what does my job entail?"

Sousa opened the folder and took out three files and placed them side by side at the end of his desk so Peggy can see, "First, this is your team. Agents Thompson, Ramirez, and Li. Your job is espionage and everything that goes with it. You don't have to always operate in a group, the team is here so you can broaden your reach during cases or missions." He sighed, "Its already clear that we're in a match with the Soviet Union. Our encounters with the Winder Soldier and Leviathan should be enough evidence. Your missions will be against them and to safe guard our country."

Peggy nodded, "You can count on me." She smiled, "Chief."

Sousa nodded, "I got nothing for you right now, but your team is in the office right now so don't forget to say hello before you go back home." Peggy nodded then turned for the door. Just as she was about to leave Sousa spoke, "Say hello to Captain Rogers for me."

Peggy nodded, "No problem, Daniel."

Peggy walked out of the office and was immediately greeted by her new team. Thompson had hands in his pockets, "Surprise." He said with a smile.

Ramirez wore a black suit and tie and Li wore a grey suit with a grey tie. Ramirez spoke first, "Welcome back Mrs. Rogers."

Li nodded, "Since we're a team…I'm glad you're leading us. I don't want to be standing in your way because I know what happens." He chuckled.

Peggy smiled, "Thank you gentlemen." She walked over to her desk with her new team following her.

Thompson chuckled, "We know you don't need a babysitter, so this..."

Peggy laughed, "I sure don't. I'm surprised you're going with this Jack."

"Lets just say I still owe you from our time in the Soviet Union. Someone needs to watch your back when Captain America isn't around."

Peggy smiled and sat down, "Good to know." She looked at Ramirez and Li, "You two okay with this?"

Li nodded, "Perfectly."

Ramirez agreed, "Right behind you, Rogers" He said urgently. Peggy chuckled, she's still getting used to her new last name and she already knew Ramirez is a big fan of Captain America and the Howling Commandos. She was surprised he didn't ask for an autograph yet from Steve.

Thompson removed a hand from his pocket and dropped a congressional medal on Peggy's desk, "This is yours. I don't deserve it."

Peggy looked up, "Jack. This medal is yours." She picked it up and held it up to Thompson.

Thompson shook his head, "No its not. You were the one who solved the case and you were right all along." He spoke calmly, "Keep it. I insist… I shouldn't have taken the credit I'm sorry."

Peggy smiled, "Its quite alright Jack." She took his hand and placed the medal back in the palm of his hand, "I never wanted a medal in the first place." She nodded at him, "Just follow my lead."

Thompson nodded, "I'll follow you."

Li and Ramirez both responded at the same time, "Me too."

Peggy smiled up at Thompson, "Just don't be a total wanker all the time, Jack." Ramirez and Li did their best to suppress a laugh.

* * *

 **Camp Lehigh**

About two miles from the Head Quarters building, Colonel Phillips, Steve, and Stark got off their parked jeep on the side of a dirt road in front of the thick tree line to their right. Hidden in the tree line is a large concrete bunker under a large camouflage net. The trio started their walk toward the tree line. Phillips nodded to the trees, "The camouflaged bunker ahead of us houses top secret materials and weapons. Many of the weapons were designed by Stark."

Steve looked at Stark confused, "Peggy told me you destroyed all of your inventions."

Stark shook his head, "I destroyed the really bad ones. These are military grade weapons and toys for you and the commandos." He nodded confidently, "The important peace keeping stuff."

The Colonel nodded, "We need to stay ahead of the Soviets in every aspect. That's where you and the commandos combined with the SSR come in." He pointed to the bunker, "This is where we will give you and your team a little upgrade."

Steve nodded silently. He didn't quite know how to feel about the news he was told. The second world war is over and now suddenly he has to go fight an undeclared war. Its one thing to train like you are at war, and another to fight a war that has not been declared. He is unsure how this will unfold.

* * *

 **Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY **

Peggy returned home before Steve late in the afternoon. She spent most of the day getting better acquainted with her new team and when that was done she went to go grocery shopping. Once she arrived at home she immediately went to get ready for her Friday evening out with Steve. She went up to their bedroom to get dressed and ready for a good evening with her husband. She got dressed in a beautiful form fitting medium sleeve red dress and red heels, the same red dress she wore in London when she first came to terms of being in love with Steve. She turned heads then and she will most likely turn heads now. She redid her make up and reapplied red lipstick to her lips then she made sure her brown elegant wavy hair rested perfectly on her shoulders. She was leaning against her vanity table in the bedroom when she heard the front door open and close. It had to be Steve. In fact it was when she heard Steve call out, "Honey, I'm home!"

Steve placed his shield by the door like he always did and walked slowly into his house. He heard a pair of heels clicking down the stairs causing him to look in the direction of the noise. He saw Peggy slowly walking down the steps while accenting the sway in her hips. His heart started to race. He has been with her for a while now and he still gets this way every time he sees her. Peggy stopped right in front of him and said with a gentle voice, "Hey darling."

Once Steve picked up his jaw off the ground he smiled, "Wow…Peggy… you look amazing…"

Peggy blushed, "Thank you darling." She gently yanked Steve toward her by his shield holster and planted a kiss on his lips. She broke the kiss and said with a heart melting smile, "Now get ready." She kissed him again, "So we can go dancing."

Steve smiled, "Yes ma'am." He kissed her briefly again then rushed up the stairs. He stopped halfway and turned around, "I love that dress." He said, then continued up the steps. Peggy blushed then went to go grab a few things from the console table.

In a black car parked on the side of the road a little ways from the house, sat two pale looking men wearing black suits and black ties. The man in the driver seat peered through his binoculars at the house and saw Steve in a nice black suit and tie walked out with Peggy to their car parked in front of their house. The driver put his binoculars down and looked to his partner, speaking in a Russian accent, "targets confirmed."

The man in the front passenger seat nodded, "Don't be hasty. Leave the man to him, we'll take care of Agent Margaret Carter when word arrives." After a moment of observing they saw the Rogers car pull away from the curb and drive past them. The man in the passenger seat nodded, "take us back. We'll report what we found."

* * *

 **Stork Club**

The sky is now the beginning of the night over the Eastern seaboard, and the sun has disappeared below the horizon. With that the city's night life now flourished colorfully and electrically. After parking the car in a close by parking lot to the club, Steve and Peggy walked arm in arm to the club. Peggy hand carried a small red wallet in her free hand as she had her arm linked with Steve's arm. As they neared the Stork Club awning which symbolized the entrance to the prestigious club, Peggy leaned into Steve, "You dress nicely in civilian attire, darling. Did I ever tell you that, darling?"

Steve smiled at his wife, "Not quite yet. But you did kiss me."

"Formal wear suits you very nice." Peggy tugged on his arm gently.

"If anyone looks at us tonight. I don't think its me they'll be lingering on, hon." Steve said softly. Peggy hummed in content.

They approached the well dressed older gentleman doorman under the awning. The doorman smiled at the couples walking into the club then paused when he saw Steve and Peggy. He smiled and gave a slight bow, "Ah. Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, welcome back to the Stork club. Hope you enjoy your evening."

Steve nodded, "Thank you." He and Peggy walked calmly into the high end club along with the other well dressed couples, and men and women. As they entered the energetic atmosphere struck them. The wonderful big band music playing resonated into their ears, smell of good food floated into their noses, and the beautiful cub décor pleased the sight. The club was busy as usual on another Friday night and the dance floor was as usual crowded with guests. Not even fully inside the club yet and Peggy was already turning heads as she walked with Steve. Both men and women stared at her, and some conversations stopped just to look at her. Her form fitting red dress made her stand out perfectly. In a way she wanted everyone to know who she's with. Steve smiled at his wife, "Turning heads again, Peggy. Can't say I blame them." He said as he walked to a table.

Peggy stopped him in his tracks and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. She chuckled, "Don't forget that there are people staring at you too." She smiled, "But they can't have you."

"That goes without saying." Steve leaned down and kissed her again. He tugged on her arm gently, "Come on. Let's get our table so we can dance."

Peggy smiled, "right behind you darling."

Once they got to their table, Peggy placed her wallet on her chair. They suddenly heard a very familiar song start playing from the band. Steve smiled, "Want to dance? They're playing our song."

Peggy smiled lovingly and made eye contact with Steve, "Don't have to ask darling." She took Steve's hand and they made the short walk to the dance floor without once breaking eye contact.

* * *

 **Prelude to another encounter with the Winter Solider hint, hint!**

 **And introduction to Steve and Peggy's future in their line of work.**


	15. Chapter 14 A Warm December Night

**Chapter 14 A Warm December Night**

I don't own Captain America or anything associated with Marvel

 **December 1946**

Its now a very cold December and the entire country has shifted to holiday mode to celebrate the winter holidays. Thick but gentle snow fell on New York as the winter days progressed to the end of the year. The trees were naked with no leaves and covered with snow. Everything was blanketed with thick layers of snow and some layers of ice. Even the massive sprawling city was unable to escape the cold December weather. That is the winter everyone has come to expect. The air, day and night, is cold and frosty, but the holiday spirit makes everything cheerful in anticipation for the coming holidays. Although some days are gloomy and harsh, the holiday spirit for the most part makes everything less depressing.

It has been many loving and peaceful months of marriage for the Rogers, and although they haven't been married a year yet, they are looking forward to the rest of their days together. Together the couple has lightly decorated their beautiful home in Scarsdale, NY for Christmas. Long Christmas garlands wrapped around the railings on the porch, green Christmas reefs hung centered under the railings of the porch, and another green reef hung on the door. Inside the house they have a small Christmas tree lightly decorated in the family room near the windows. Steve and Peggy both ventured out early in late November and got a fresh cut Christmas tree into the house. After that they both decorated it as they ate cookies and listened to smooth music. Even though they both have very taxing and unique jobs, Steve and Peggy manage to keep romance alive and spend time together.

Since Steve and the Howling Commandos got attached to the SSR they now have the ability to operate domestically and overseas depending on what the SSR needs. This is the new clandestine post war National Security the Government sanctioned in order to effectively utilize Captain America. Steve and his Howling Commandos are now stationed in a SSR Field Office in the city ten blocks south of the SSR Bell Co. Offices. The new joint Army SSR venture is for the Commandos and Steve to be used as a domestic and oversees unit tasked with surveillance, secret direct action strikes, reconnaissance, and other dangerous combined military and espionage tasks. The US Government sanctioned this joint initiative to combat the growing concern of Soviet power and influence in the world. Since the wars' end, Communism has started to take a foot hold in many countries around the world. The fear of communism is starting to take a hold in many American minds, especially in the government. Peggy, her team, and the entire SSR's focus is on investigations, gathering intelligence, technology and weapons development, and anything to better the country against the new undeclared adversary.

Since the closure of the Stark case, the government and especially President Truman has started to fear Soviet agents entering the country to conduct espionage strikes like the one the SSR thwarted in New York City. With the limited information the SSR has on Leviathan, the President and congress fears a resurgence of Soviet agents. The SSR has been tasked to find more about the organization and see if they are still active in the United States. In New York City, Peggy and her team are taking the lead on the investigations.

* * *

 **December 24, 1946, Christmas Eve, New York City Warehouse District**

Snow continued to gently fall in the cold New York City evening as the city still remained busy even on Christmas Eve. The city was still crowded with hardworking men and women trying to get home to spend time with their families, or to buy that last minute gift for their significant other. But in the warehouse district the area was dark, quiet, empty, and gave out an eerie feeling. The streets were dimly lit with street lights vastly spaced from one another, and the sound of the cold breeze seemed to be the only sound one can hear in this area of the city.

A single plain grey open cargo bed 2.5 ton 6x6 truck slowly came down the road in the Warehouse district. The truck looked like a normal plain grey cargo truck driving down the road with no cargo in the dark. The truck turned its headlights off then slowly came to a stop on the side of the road across the street from a large warehouse. Suddenly three shadowy well armed men appeared out of the cargo bed and jumped off the sides and back onto the thin layer of snow covering the street and side walk. Then two men got out of the cab of the truck before quietly shutting the driver and passenger doors.

Dugan spoke up in his usual loud voice, "Holy shit its freezing out here. Almost reminds me of winter in Europe…" He groaned, "Why are we doing this on Christmas Eve for God's sake." He said as he hung by the engine of the truck. Joining him in the cold is Gabe Jones, James Montgomery Falsworth, Happy Sam Sawyer, and of course Captain Steve Rogers. Dugan was wearing all black like the rest of the commandos except he wore his favorite bowler hat instead of a black beanie everyone else wore. The commandos were well armed with Thompson submachine guns, but Dugan carried his favorite trench gun instead.

Sawyer sighed and whispered, "He's complaining and we had to ride in the back of the truck with the snow."

From around the truck, Steve appeared in his Stars and Stripes combat uniform with his helmet on, his shield on his arm, and a pistol on his other free hand. He chuckled, "Noise discipline there Dugan. We have a job to do."

James Montgomery Falsworth nodded, "It'll be a real shame if we get caught before we even enter the building again."

Gabe sighed, "Yeah Dugan, you should just keep it down."

Dugan groaned, "Fellas, admit that its cold…"

Steve chuckled, "Make staying quiet a standing order, Dugan." Dugan sighed and nodded in defeat. Steve then quietly signaled his fire team of commandos to follow him quickly across the street. The team quickly dashed across the street then took their position against the wall of the target warehouse. Steve whispered, "Right. As you know Peggy and Thompson said that this crime syndicate led by..."

Gabe whispered, "Tom Dempsey, sir."

"Thanks. Anyway, as you know Peggy and Thompson have discovered a paper trail of this crime syndicate being affiliated with Leviathan." Steve scanned the street their on then continued to speak softly, "The investigation they conducted shows that Dempsey and his thugs have been working with Leviathan since Stark went missing originally. But the previous four buildings we raided produced nothing solid." He nodded, "That's why we're here. Peggy and her team pinpointed this warehouse is their major hub, so we're going to raid this place and gather further intel on anything concerning Leviathan or the Soviets."

James whispered, "What if Dempsey is in here?"

Steve looked at the large warehouse door next to them, "Take him alive for questioning."

Gabe nodded, "Got it."

James nodded as well, "Right."

Steve looked at Dugan who just nodded quietly in acknowledgement. Steve sighed, "Smart ass." The team chuckled. Steve nodded, "Get ready." He moved to the large double warehouse door so he could smash the lock. The commandos moved and positioned themselves against the doors with two on each side of Steve, so they could open the doors once the lock was broken.

Once everyone was set, Steve smashed the lock and the commandos quickly pulled open the large doors. Steve put his shield up and pointed his pistol ahead of him as he began to slowly walk in. The commandos quickly took position around Steve in a V-shape with two on each side of him. The commandos were relatively protected by Steve's shield as they slowly entered the warehouse. The warehouse had a single large white truck with a trailer centered in front of the door, and it was surrounded by thousands of wood crates stacked on top of each other all the way to the other end of the warehouse. But as soon as the group took three steps into the warehouse, the building erupted with automatic weapons fire from in front of them. The commandos returned fire and hugged close to Steve so they could use his shield as mobile cover. Steve fired off his pistol at the thugs popping out around the white truck as the commandos fired on the thugs firing from the stacks of crates. Bullets dinged and ricocheted in every direction from the hundreds of rounds the thugs shot at Steve's shield.

Steve yelled, "Spread out and take cover! Teams of two!"

James, "Right!" He and Gabe broke off to the right as Dugan and Happy Sam broke to the left.

Steve ran ahead around the truck and holstered his pistol as he ran. He rapidly closed the distance with the thugs behind the truck. A thug in a white shirt and overalls with a submachine gun popped out from behind the truck to take a shot at Steve, but he was unaware at how close Steve actually was. Steve leaned forward as he sprinted with his shield covering his face when he collided with the thug. The thug went flying off his feet into a stack of crates behind him. The thugs near by quickly tried to retaliate, but Steve threw his shield at them before anything could happen. Immediately after throwing his shield, Steve got engaged in a hand-to-hand fight with four burly men. The shield rocketed into the jaw of a thug then ricocheted to hit one after another. The shield hit four thugs in the face before tumbling back to Steve. He caught his shield by the rim then quickly used it as a weapon once again against the thugs he was tangled with.

A thug yelled in an Irish accent, "Shit! That's Captain America!"

Another thug in a lighter Irish accent yelled back, "You think?"

Dugan reloaded his trench gun, "Lets get back in the fight! Cap is taking all the fun!"

Happy Sam Sawyer responded, "Thought Cap said being quiet was a standing order."

Gabe chuckled, "Lets go!" He stood up then charged around the crate to the truck where Steve was. James stood up and followed. Dugan and Happy Sam did the same thing on their end.

The Commandos returned by Steve's side and provided automatic weapons fire at the thugs around them and suppressed the ones behind crates. After a few moments, the thugs stopped shooting back as they started to run away to the far warehouse door.

Dugan chuckled as he lowered his weapon, "For a tough crime syndicate, they sure are running after a few minutes of shooting."

Steve saw something strange under a dead body of a thug. He slowly kicked over the body and saw a Soviet made submachine gun, "These thugs have Soviet made PPSh-41s…"

James pointed down the large open path in front of them to the far side of the warehouse, "That's Tom Dempsey!" Steve turned and saw in the distance a very well dressed man in a black expensive suit holding a very shiny silver .45 pistol.

Tom Dempsey yelled in a thick Irish accent, "lets get outta here boys!" He turned and ran with his thugs.

Gabe brought his weapon up but Steve stopped him. Steve responded calmly, "let him go." He looked down at the Soviet made submachine gun at his feet, "We got what we need." He looked back up, "Spread out and find anything more that ties these guys to Leviathan. I have a gut feeling that we'll find something big here."

Dugan nodded, "You got it Cap." With that they broke apart and searched the warehouse.

After a long moment of searching, Gabe called out to the team, "Found something big! I'm in the main office" Steve strapped his shield to his back as he and the team converged to his location at main office on the far right corner of the warehouse.

Steve entered the office followed by Dugan, James, and Sawyer. He nodded, "What do you got?" The office looked like any other warehouse office. Two cluttered desks with office material on it, one facing the wall with a bulletin board with papers on it and the other facing the window of the office, and the office had four tall grey filing cabinets on the far corner next to the desk.

Gabe was sitting at the desk facing the wall, he held up a stack of papers, "Looks like documents from Leviathan but I think its in code... or the Russians have terrible English."

Dugan nodded, "Probably both." James chuckled.

Gabe stood up and revealed to everyone a fully assembled remote typewriter. The remote typewriter consisted of a black Royal KMM typewriter, a fake fountain pen as an antenna, and a fake pack of cigarettes as a receiver to hold the antenna. A different model from the one the SSR picked up a while back. Gabe nodded, "Does this look familiar."

Steve nodded, "Yeah… a remote typewriter used by Leviathan operatives." He nodded, "Good work Gabe. We got everything we need. Leviathan is back and they are operating in the United States… and it looks like they are using the criminal underworld to move around."

Gabe nodded, "This isn't all." He went over to the file cabinets and pulled out a black briefcase tucked between the wall and the far filing cabinet. He put it on the desk he was sitting at and opened it to reveal a large sum of money.

James nodded, "This could be from his other crime dealings."

Steve responded calmly, "Whatever it is, we got him aiding foreign agents in the country. The paper trail Peggy had wasn't enough, but now we got solid evidence here. Call it in Gabe."

Gabe nodded, "Right." He got on the phone to dial the SSR.

Steve looked at his watch and sighed. Its Christmas Eve and he's working late and not at home with his wife. Peggy did send him and the Commandos here, but he still felt guilty for being out so late on Christmas Eve.

Dugan spoke softly, "Thinking of Peggy?" Steve nodded silently then lowered his hand.

James nudged Steve gently, "We got it from here Cap. We'll wait for the SSR to show up."

Steve chuckled, "Don't worry fellas. Peggy will understand, besides she sent us here in the first place."

Dugan shrugged, "I think she wanted us to do the raid in the afternoon though…"

Sawyer shook his head, "Why would we do the raid in the afternoon when the sun is still out and there are hundreds of people here…"

Steve chuckled, "Sawyer has a point."

Dugan shrugged again, "You got her a Christmas gift right?" Steve just looked at Dugan with a fake angry look. Sawyer wacked Dugan in the head, "Ow. What was that for?" Dugan replied.

Steve smiled, "Thanks Sam." Sawyer nodded in acknowledgement.

Gabe hung up the phone, "SSR Agents will be here in five minutes."

Steve nodded, "Good. Leave everything in place for the Agents to document it all." He looked at his team, "Another successful raid."

Dugan sighed, "And I thought we fought in Europe to prevent war from coming here."

Steve nodded, "We're doing things like this to ensure war will never come here." He couldn't help but feel a cold chill go down his spine when he said that. Something bad is coming, but he didn't know what it was.

* * *

 **Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY**

In the family room, the fire crackled softly in the fireplace while it warmed the dim interior of the house. The fire gave a pleasant feeling that one could almost forget the cold snowy atmosphere outside. The Christmas tree by the windows glowed elegantly from the flickering light the fire provided. A few wrapped gifts remained isolated under the tree, to only be disturbed on Christmas day. The dark and snowy outside was a distant place from the warm and beautifully decorated inside of the house.

Peggy had her elegant wavy brown hair down to her shoulders, and she wore her pink collared and cuffed, black robe over her pink V-neck knee height night gown. She sat quietly on the couch with one leg crossed over the other as she read a book while waiting patiently for Steve to come home. She had a small smile on her face from the book and the warmth the pleasant fire provided her. It was a very quiet evening in the house. After she got home from work, she changed to something more comfortable, put on some music, then went to cook dinner. Knowing Steve would be out late, she ate without him but left his food on the table for him. Suddenly she heard a very familiar motorcycle pull up by the house causing her to lower her book with a smile. Peggy marked her book with her bookmark then placed it on the end table next to the couch. She quickly stood up and walked to the kitchen to fetch something for Steve.

Steve slowly walked the snow covered path to the front door of his house. His shield hung on his back and his blue helmet hung on his right hip attached to his war belt. The light snow softly crunched under his boots as he walked the path to his home. He sighed, he couldn't wait to be finally home with his wife. It was already late in the night and he hoped Peggy wasn't too mad at him for being late... let alone miss dinner. He chuckled, she shouldn't be because she was the one who sent them to the warehouse in the first place. He walked up the steps to the front porch then stomped his feet on the door mat before unlocking the door. He opened the door and smiled as he felt the warmth basking over him. Steve quickly closed the door and happily called out, "Honey, I'm home!" He chuckled to himself. He was still pretty astonished that he's married to Peggy and that he uses the word "honey" a lot toward her. Years before he got the super soldier serum he would dream of a life like this.

Steve removed his shield from his back then placed it down at its spot by the front door, then removed his helmet from his belt and placed it on the console table. He ran a hand through his hair and wondered if Peggy went to sleep. He walked into the family room and sighed in relief as he absorbed the warmth of the fireplace. Peggy appeared from the kitchen with smile and a hand behind her back, "Hey darling."

Steve smiled at his wife, "Hey." He shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, I came home late."

Peggy smiled, "Don't apologize, Steve. Its for the greater good." She laughed lightly, "And, I was the one who sent you there in the first place."

Steve walked over to Peggy and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Yeah. And it was worth it. We got some good stuff there."

Peggy broke a wide smile as she shook her head, "I don't want to talk about work when we're home like this." She wrapped her free hand around Steve and brought each other closer. They both leaned forward and kissed each other tenderly on the lips.

After a moment Steve broke the kiss and nodded, "What's behind your back, Peggy?"

Peggy shrugged, "Oh it's a little something for you darling." She kissed his lips again, "Lets go to the couch."

Steve laughed, "Going to make me wait, aren't you?"

Peggy pushed him gently, "Lets go darling." They made their way to the couch then sat next to each other.

Steve patted her lap gently, "So, what's behind your back?"

Peggy smiled, "I know its still Christmas Eve, but I got excited." She removed her hand from behind her back to show the small scarlet red box in her hand. She handed Steve the box with a loving smile, "Merry Christmas, my darling."

Steve smiled and gently took the box, "Wow. Thank you Peggy." He laughed lightly, "Want your special Christmas gift right now then?"

Peggy shrugged, "If you want." She chuckled, "Open it, Steve." She said excitedly.

Steve gasped, "Oh. I thought the present was the box. It's a very nice box by the way"

Peggy laughed, "Just open it darling." She said humorously.

Steve opened the box and saw a brilliant sterling silver bracelet. It was a little wider than other bracelets of this nature but it looked absolutely stunning. He gently removed the bracelet and saw that it was engraved on the outside. The outside read, "Always and Forever with the Right Partner, My Darling." Steve smiled then looked at the inside and saw another engraving, "I love you- Margaret Carter Rogers" Steve looked at Peggy with a big smile and a loving look in his eyes, "This is…the best Christmas present I ever gotten in my life." He leaned into her and kissed her tenderly. He broke the kiss and whispered, "I love it." He kissed her again, "I love you." He hugged her tightly and she happily reciprocated the hug.

Peggy smiled, "I love you too." She leaned back then gently took the bracelet from him and gently slid it on his right wrist. She leaned forward and kissed him again, "Merry Christmas, darling."

Steve quickly decided on his next course of action. He smiled, "Hold that thought." He quickly got up and ran up stairs to get the single most important Christmas gift he bought her from their room. Peggy chuckled to herself as he left.

Peggy smiled while she quietly fiddled with her robe as she waited for her husband to return from their room. After a relatively long moment she heard Steve's heavy steps as he walked down the stairs. She turned to see him walk into the family room without the top of his uniform, so he was left wearing a tight white t-shirt and the bottom of his combat uniform and combat boots. She smiled affectionately while she admired Steve in his attire. His shirt gripped his torso in all the right places. Steve, being oblivious to her attention, chuckled as he walked to the couch, "So, I guess it's a Christmas of jewelry." He sat down next to Peggy and held out a small black flat box, "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Rogers." Peggy smiled as she gently took the box from his hand then gently opened the top. She gasped as she saw what it was. Steve smiled, "I know its simple and doesn't compare to this bracelet you gave me." He said as he held up his wrist with the silver bracelet attached.

Peggy put a hand over her open mouth as she admired the simple yet precious gift. In the box sat a miniature 1-inch in diameter metal Captain America shield on a US Army dog tag chain. The shield had the precise colors and even the look of wear and tear just like Steve's shield. She slowly took the necklace out and smiled, "Darling… I love it." She put it around her neck, "I don't care that its simple. Its precious."

Steve chuckled, "No one in the country has a necklace like this." He smiled, "Here's a little story why I'm giving this to you." He took her hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes, "Now you have my shield with you. Just a little something you can hold onto when we are away from each other." He laughed lightly, "I have the bracelet and now you have the shield."

Peggy smiled, "I'll wear it everyday." They smiled at each other for a quiet moment. Peggy whispered, "Come here." Steve leaned in closer, Peggy cupped his face as she gently brought Steve in a kiss. Steve leaned in and pressed her back against the arm rest as they deepened the kiss. Peggy broke the kiss and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Darling."

Steve smiled, "Merry Christmas, beautiful." He kissed her again as the fire crackled softly in the background.

This is the start of their first Christmas as a married couple, and it certainly won't be their last.

* * *

 **This is another chapter leading up to what is to come. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **A little combat and a little fluff for this chapter.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all**

 **Thank you for reading/reviewing/rooting/ whatever it is you do :D**


	16. Chapter 15 The Winter Soldier Part 1

**Chapter 15 The Winter Solider Part 1**

I do not own Captain America

Prepare for a long Part 1

 **1947**

Its now early spring and the beginning of the month of March. Things have drastically changed since the victory of World War II. People earned more money, the economy was booming, and American industry was producing peacetime goods that made life great again without the feeling of war. But many Americans were not satisfied with the old ways of life since many people started to earn more pay, so they started to look for a better life. Millions of Americans started to move out of the big sprawling cities to buy newly built houses in the suburbs. With the end of the war and a bright future to look forward to, many families started to have babies. After many difficult years of economic struggle and war, people in all corners of the country felt the need for family and felt that security has finally come. But there was a dark shadow casted behind the bright progress of American Exceptionalism.

The Cold War started to heat up with the democratic United States and the Communist Soviet Union becoming more and more engaged in political, economic, and weapon development clashes. The increased rivalry started to take hold in the minds of some Americans, and with that fear started to anchor itself in a few people. Although the fear of Communism was still relatively minimal in citizens, the government took it differently and wanted more action to prevent Soviet espionage activities in country. For the past six or something months, Captain America and the Howling Commandos have been conducting raids on the criminal underworld throughout New York City and the Eastern Sea Board with almost no supervision and unlimited power. These raids are based off of intel the SSR gives them on crime rings that are suspected to be aiding Leviathan and other suspected Soviet agents. What Captain America does with the intel is up to him alone. The raids are far from secret and the press report each one and try to catch Captain America before he leaves the scene. Captain Steven Rogers has been getting more and more unneeded publicity…

XXXXXXXXX

 **Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY **

It's just another bright and early sunny Saturday morning in the quiet neighborhood in Scarsdale, New York, but it was far from a normal Saturday in the Rogers home. Peggy, still in her short pink night gown, hunched over the toilet and vomited into the bowl. She tucked her brown wavy hair back behind her ear then shook her head and groaned. She recently let her elegant brown hair grow a little past her shoulders the past couple of months as a new style that Steve loved. She suddenly felt nauseous again then quickly vomited back into the toilet. She sighed and slouched further as she held her stomach in pain. For the past week she's been feeling drastically more nauseous in the mornings. She shook her head and flushed the toilet. She didn't know why she was feeling sick, but it might've been the food she ate a while back. She sighed again, hoping her stomach would calm down…

Steve, in a white t-shirt and grey sweats, quietly leaned against the door frame of their bathroom with concerned eyes. He frowned with worry as he saw her take deep breaths while rubbing her stomach. "You okay, Peggy?" He slowly walked over to Peggy then squatted by her side and rubbed her back gently.

Peggy opened her eyes and gave a reassuring smile to Steve, "I'm okay darling." She let out a small laugh, "Just some sort of stomach virus." She said reassuringly. She gently wiped the side of her mouth with her hand then said, "Can you get me water please?"

Steve gave a warm smile then stood up, grabbing a glass cup on the shelf and filling it with cold tap water. As he was about to squat beside her again, Peggy stood up and graciously took the cup from him to wash out her mouth several times. Then she walked around Steve so she could spit out the water in the sink. Steve started to rub her back gently once again, "You sure you're okay?"

Peggy spat out more water then nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay darling." She looked at him through the mirror with a loving smile, "Thank you for checking up on me. As always."

Steve smiled, "You've been puking your guts out for the past week. I'm worried." He chuckled, "Plus, I miss you in bed so…" he said jokingly.

Peggy giggled, "Thank you, darling. But, I think I'm okay."

Steve kissed her cheek, "You should probably see the doctor. Since its been going on for this long."

Peggy shook her head, "I don't need to Steve."

"At least go to see if my cooking got you sick." He said with a smile.

Peggy laughed, "You cook way better than I do, Steve. I doubt it was your cooking. I'm sure it was mine." Leave it to Steve to always crack small jokes to make her feel better. Its very sweet. It's the small things that matter.

Steve shook her head, "What if I said please?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Peggy chuckled, "Fine. I'll go later in the morning." She shook her head.

"Great!" Steve said happily. "Want me to go with you?" He said courteously.

Peggy smiled, "I'm okay Ste…" She suddenly realized something, "Oh no…Oh bloody hell!" She yelled as she stomped her fist against the counter in frustration.

Steve started to rub her back again, "What's wrong, honey?"

Peggy shook her head, "My sister called last night before you came home."

"What's wrong?" Steve asked concerned. He knew of Peggy's family and her bad history with them. Needless to say, there was a reason why she didn't invite her family to their wedding, and the problem of distance from London to New York was not the main problem.

Peggy nodded, "She's in the city, and she wants me to meet up with her today." She sighed, "Its my day off and I'm supposed to meet up with Angie today." She groaned, "So I have to go to the doctors AND I have to meet my sister."

Steve nodded, "Well… I'm sure you can do all three." He chuckled, "You are a super woman with incredible abilities. I'm sure you can manage."

Peggy smiled and nudged him with her shoulder, "Charmer."

"I try." He smiled, "Wait, but I always thought you were in good terms with your sister. Why do you not want to meet up with her?"

Peggy sighed, "Because, she's probably here to tell me that my parents are upset with me again, and beg me to leave you and come home to London to work. You know…Because the war is over." She smiled at him, "But they don't understand that my home is here. And my home is with you." She scoffed at her statement, "Goodness…I sound like a teenage girl with a fling."

Steve smiled, "I never actually thought your parents would be like that…let alone hate me." He shrugged, "Granted, I didn't ask them if I was allowed to marry you."

Peggy turned toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Darling, were they the ones getting married to you? No. So you didn't need their permission to marry me." She then kissed him gently.

"You're still their little girl, Peggy." He sighed, "I don't want to argue… I just want to do what's right, and mostly do right by you." He said softly.

Peggy kissed him again, "I know Steve. Always wanting to do the right thing…" She shook her head with a smile, "that's one of the reasons why I love you."

"I do have my moments." Steve said causing them both to laugh.

Peggy then sighed and took a step back as she crossed her arms under her chest, "So, looks like I'm going to head to the doctors, then meet with my sister, and then meet with Angie." She groaned in frustration, "I should call and set all this up." She sighed again, "This was supposed to be my day off." She complained again.

Steve smiled, "I tell you what. Since its so busy, how about you go to the doctors tomorrow instead, so you can get this meeting with your sister out of the way so you can have some fun in the town with Angie."

Peggy shook her head, "No darling, you're right that I should see a doctor. I don't want to get any worse than I am right now."

Steve shrugged, "Then, how about I join you for that meeting with your sister? Since you're clearly dreading it. Then when that's done, you can meet with Angie." He chuckled, "Its my day off too you know."

Peggy smiled, "Really? Darling, I'm not going to force you to meet my family. I don't want to trouble you with the Carter family problems." She shrugged, "I don't even know what we're going to talk about."

Steve chuckled, "I don't mind. I never met your sister." He shrugged, "Plus if I go, I can give a good first impression of us that she might like, then she'll tell your family back at home. Might clear the air a bit."

Peggy smiled happily then hugged him tightly, "Then darling… I love it if you'll go. You can also come with me to meet up with Angie. She loves seeing you."

Steve smiled and reciprocated the hug, "You sure?"

"I'm positive." Peggy said with a smile.

Steve smiled then swayed her side to side effortlessly. Suddenly the phone rang causing the couple to shift and look out of the bathroom. Peggy sighed, "Please don't tell me it's the SSR line." Since Steve and the commandos were attached to the SSR and Peggy got her team, the SSR given them a separate phone to be used for official government and agency business. The SSR phone is on Peggy's night stand while the normal phone is on Steve's.

Steve kissed her on the lips briefly then went to go check which phone it was, "I'll check." Peggy sighed briefly as she ran a hand through her wavy hair. She then turned on the sink to wash her face with a towel, her stomach calming down.

Steve found that the SSR phone was ringing so he quickly made his way to Peggy's night stand to answer it. "Rogers." He said the moment he picked up the phone.

XXXXX

Peggy leaned against the doorframe as she finished cleaning her face with a towel, "Darling?" She asked curiously.

Steve looked over at her, "It was Jim on the SSR line." He saw Peggy tense briefly. He continued plainly, "He intercepted a message from a recent target. I think its smart to swing by the Commandos really quick and check it out. Do you think you can drop me off on the way to the doctors?" He smiled and said reassuringly, "But I'm sure it'll be quick just to see the info they got, so I can still go with you to meet your sister and Angie." He saw Peggy relax in relief.

"No problem, darling." Peggy said with a smile and a little sigh of relief. She tossed the towel on the sink then looked back at her husband, "Then after I see the doctor, I'll pick you up at the Commando office?"

Steve smiled, "That's the plan."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Howling Commando, SSR Field Office New York City, New York**

The Howling Commando field office is hidden behind a SSR operated variety store under the name of "Downtown New York 5 &10". Much like the procedure room of Captain America, the field office is actually hidden behind an armored door disguised as a shelved wall in the supply room. Past the armored door is a long hall way, and at the start of the hallway are two desks facing inward on opposite sides of the door with two armed SSR agents keeping watch. Past the long hallway is a medium sized open room where the Commandos operate out of. The room has a long table at the center with chairs. Behind the head of the table is a chalk board next to a cork bulletin board. Against the left side of the room against the wall are three desks, one desk has two phones, the second desk has a military grade radio, and the third desk has a normal type writer and the recently captured Leviathan remote typewriter. On the right side of the room is the door to the armory and filing cabinets.

It was late in the morning when Peggy pulled the car over and stopped in front of the "Downtown New York 5 &10" store. She was dressed beautifully in a dark blue V-neck, short sleeve, knee length, flared skirt spring dress, matching heels, neutral make up with of course red lipstick, and her necklace of Steve's shield that she never takes off during the day. Peggy looked over at Steve who wore casual plain light blue long sleeve collared shirt, black dress pants, black shoes, and the silver bracelet that Peggy gave him and never comes off. Peggy smiled, "Pick you up when I'm done."

Steve smiled and looked over at her, "Thanks. You'll tell me whatever it is okay?"

Peggy smiled, "You know I will, darling." Steve smiled and leaned over and kissed her on the lips tenderly. Peggy smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." With that Steve stepped out of the car and opened the rear passenger door. He grabbed his shield on the back seat then smiled at his wife, "See you later, Peggy."

Peggy smiled, "Bye, love." Right after Steve closed the door, Peggy slowly drove off down the busy road.

Steve smiled then made his way into the store. The small 5&10 cent store was dimly lit and the store was crowded with shelves of inexpensive household goods. The store was quiet and empty with no shoppers, so Steve made his way to the cashier to greet him. Steve nodded, "Good morning."

The middle aged male cashier in casual attire smiled at Steve, "Morning, sir. Say, do you know a gal named Sue?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah Mack, she said to meet around back."

The man nodded then pressed a button under the counter then said, "Good to see you, sir." He signaled Steve to go through the door way to the back room behind the counter. Steve nodded then calmly walked around the counter and entered the back room. In the back room, Steve walked over to the middle shelf where the secret door is located. After a brief moment of waiting the thick armored secret door slowly opened and revealed the Howling Commandos field office hallway. Steve smiled confidently then walked in.

The secret door slowly closed behind Steve as soon as he stepped all the way in. The two SSR agents in black suits stood up from their respective desks and greeted Steve with a nod, he responded with a courteous nod as he passed by. Steve then entered the main room, and saw Dugan behind the head of the table wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt, dark blue tie, black suit pants, and black dress shoes. He was staring at the leads on Leviathan on the cork bulletin board. Steve then noticed Jim at the table wearing a tan long sleeve dress shirt, dark green tie, brown dress pants, and matching brown dress shoes. He was sitting at the table hunched over dozens of papers. Steve smiled confidently at the two on duty commandos in the room, "Good morning, fellas" He leaned his shield against the wall by the entrance way.

Dugan turned around, "Morning, Cap. Sorry to interrupt your morning with Peggy."

Steve walked over to Dugan then shrugged, "No worries. She's feeling a little sick."

Dugan looked at Steve a little worried, "Everything okay?" He found the conversation about Peggy's health more important that the leads they had on Leviathan. All the commandos cared for Peggy, because of her history with them…that and because she's married to the Captain. She's unofficially part of the family.

Steve shrugged, "I hope so. She went to see the doctors after she dropped me off." He sighed, "So you said Jim intercepted a message?"

Jim called out to Steve while hunched over the table trying to decode an encrypted document, "Yeah I did, but I'm having decoding troubles."

Steve cocked his head confused, "Explain?"

Jim looked up and shrugged, "The magic thingy over there." He jerked his thumb toward the captured Leviathan remote typewriter, "Turned on and spat out this encrypted piece of paper."

Dugan nodded, "We called you the moment we got it, but we didn't know it was this heavily encrypted."

Jim shook his head, "I can't break it." He sighed, "We might need to get a cryptographer down here from the SSR."

Steve shook his head, "No, that's a waste of time, they won't know. But I know someone who does."

Jim look confused, "Who?"

"Peggy."

XXXXXXXX

 **Hospital**

Peggy sat on a chair in an examination room with her leg crossed over the other and her brown purse on her lap as she waited for her doctor to come in to tell her the news. She rubbed her belly unknowingly in a way to fight the nausea that seemed to be always popping up. She knew her body well, so she just got a feeling on what it was but she needed confirmation to be sure and she didn't want to rule out all the possibilities. The sound of her doctor coming into the room brought her back to reality.

The middle aged doctor with greying hair gave a warm smile to Peggy, "Okay, Mrs. Rogers I got my findings for you. Its safe to say that you don't have any intestinal problems, but I have a feeling that you already knew that."

Peggy stopped rubbing her belly then intertwined her fingers together and rested her hands on her lap. She gave a courteous nod with a warm smile, "Go ahead doctor."

The doctor nodded, "Based on what you told me and the tests I just ran." He took a deep breath, "You're pregnant Mrs. Rogers. Congratulations." He smiled warmly.

Peggy gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She surprised herself at how shocked she was, even though she had a gut feeling that she was pregnant. She leaned back in her chair and did her best to absorb what she just learned. She couldn't quite grasp it yet….

The doctor smiled happily again, "Congratulations, Mrs. Rogers." He repeated happily. He sensed that Peggy needed some time so he nodded to her, "Have a good day and give my regards to Captain Rogers for me and the kids. You know how much they admire him." He said with a friendly tone.

Peggy smiled nervously, "Thank you doctor." With that the doctor nodded again then left the room to see his other patients. Peggy put a hand over her lips again as she continued to absorb the news. She's pregnant… Even though she had a sneaking suspicion about it, she still couldn't exactly believe it. She's carrying her and Steve's child! She knew she wanted to start a family with Steve some day, but she didn't know it would happen this fast. They haven't even been married for a year yet. A million thoughts started to rush into her mind about this unplanned pregnancy and how it would affect her job. She works in the field of espionage and having a baby now might jeopardize her work. She just earned the respect of everyone in the SSR, what would being pregnant do to her job? Its true that she often thought about raising a family when she finally decides not to do field work somewhere down the line. She was worried that this was going to fast because both she and Steve haven't exactly settled down since Steve is still a soldier and she is an active spy. She started to think about Steve and what would he think about her being pregnant.

The thought of Steve soon calmed her down. Once she became calm, a small happy smile formed on her face as the news finally sunk in. She's going to me a mother and Steve is going to be a father, they are going to start a family together! Its a very happy thought. Her worries dissipated as happiness over took her. Yes, it wasn't planned and its very soon but she's rightfully happy about this. Her and Steve are starting a family! She had no doubt that Steve would be a good father and she will do her best to be a good mother. She chuckled, she was confident in her abilities to balance being a mother and a spy. She just hoped she won't be far from home… and she needed to show the men in the SSR that she can be a mother and a spy.

XXXXXXXXX

 **Howling Commando, SSR Field Office New York City, New York**

Peggy stepped lively through the secret door and greeted the two SSR agents keeping post at the desks. When Peggy came by to brief the commandos on a new mission, the agents at the door would usually follow her with their eyes in places they shouldn't be staring at. She didn't like the behavior but she was kind of used to it. Look but don't touch, is the rule.

Peggy walked into the main Howling Commandos room and saw Steve, Dugan, and Jim standing in front of the cork board discussing something she couldn't quite hear. She noticed there were number of scattered papers all over the table. She raised an eyebrow, "Planning on going on a raid today, darling?"

Steve turned around the instant she spoke. Dugan turned and said energetically, "Oh, Hi Peggy!" He nodded at her, "You look nice today." He said mentioning her nice dress dark blue dress.

Peggy smiled, "Thank you, Timothy."

Jim burped, "Hey." He then smiled. Peggy chuckled and shook her head at their antics. The commandos minus Steve are like brothers she never had.

Steve smiled, "Hey honey." He rose a brow, "So, how did it go?"

Peggy waved her hand, "I'll tell you later, darling." She nervously smiled, "But I assure you… its nothing to worry about." She started to feel surprisingly nervous about telling him the news. She didn't quite know why she was feeling so nervous because Steve would be ecstatic about the news.

Steve nodded with a half smile. He was curious, but if she said its nothing to worry about then there's nothing to worry about. Dugan chirped, "We want to know!"

Peggy shook her head and laughed, "let Steve tell you when he finds out." Dugan looked at him with a begging glare causing Steve to shake his head. Peggy nodded to the table, "What is all this?"

Steve nodded to Jim, "Jim."

Jim walked over to the table and fumbled through the papers. Dugan chuckled, "Don't tell me you lost it there Jimbo."

After a minute of searching Jim found the encrypted piece of paper. He held it up, "The magic Leviathan thing over there spat out this encrypted piece of paper. We…meaning me, have been trying to decode it."

Dugan nodded to Steve, "Cap says you can decode it."

Peggy walked over to Jim and took the paper from him, "Let me give it a crack." She put the paper on the table then grabbed a pencil, "Got another clean piece of paper?" Jim took another second fumbling through the papers to find a clean one then handed it to Peggy. She nodded, "Thank you." Peggy started to diligently crack the encryption and wrote the non coded message on the clean piece of paper. Everyone including Steve walked over to her and looked over her shoulder to see what it was.

Dugan whispered, "What is it?"

Peggy chuckled, "It's a onetime pad system with the original message written in Russian." This was pretty much déjà vu for her.

Jim sighed, "Great…its Russian. But at least we have the American super woman with the Russian Webster edition in her head." Peggy chuckled.

Steve asked, "What does it say?"

Peggy stopped writing, "It's a message to a man named Edward Martin detailing that the asset is in place and the time table is moved to 2:00pm…"

Dugan interrupted and looked at the clock on the wall, "That's in two hours."

Steve cocked his head to the side, "Where did I hear that name before?"

Jim nodded, "Edward Martin…is it the same Edward Martin who owns one of the richest banks in New York?"

Peggy continued to read the message, "Payment of $500,000 American will be delivered to Edward & Bell Financial." She nodded, "Looks pretty obvious that it's the Edward Martin."

Dugan looked at Steve, "Pick him up?"

Peggy stood straight, "I want to go." She said urgently.

Steve looked at her, "What about your sister and Angie later?"

"This is more important." Peggy said quickly. She nodded, "I'll call them and very least say we'll be late."

Steve nodded, "That it is." He nodded to the hallway, "We'll take the company car."

Jim looked to the phones, "Want me to recall the team?"

"Its too late for that." Steve said plainly. "Grab concealed weapons. Civilian attire will do. I'll bring the shield just in case."

Dugan smiled, "Great! We finally get to do a mission with Peggy!"

"Just don't blow it, you dumb ape." Peggy said humorously as she walked to the phones.

Dugan shook his head, "So obviously this is going to be a quiet snatch and grab. So… he obviously won't let us just go right up and talk to him. We need to get him alone."

Steve smiled, "I got a suggestion for that."

Jim cocked his head to the side, "What if this is a trap. We have their type writer thing, and our raid a few months back was far from discrete."

Dugan nodded, "He's right, Cap."

Steve nodded, "I hear you. We should check it out anyway, we'll be careful." He changed the plan, "Bring extra ammo just in case."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Edward & Bell Financial Main Building Downtown New York City**

Steve wore a dark pair of aviator sun glasses at an outdoor shaded café table with Jim and Dugan sitting beside him. The trio observed the target building that was across the busy street from their vantage point by a busy café. They could see the tall entrance of the luxurious building and see everyone who goes in and out of the building. Through the crowds of people on their side of the street and the opposite side of the street they could see Peggy waiting on the sidewalk for Edward Martin to come out of the building.

Dugan nodded at Peggy across the street, "She sure stands out in the crowd." He said complimenting her overall physical appearance.

Steve chuckled, "She sure does… she always does."

Jim looked at both of them, "Are we sure this will work?" He shrugged, "She's not much of a public figure but many people know what she looks like just because she's married to you Cap. She's not wearing a wig or anything else."

Steve chuckled, "Trust her Jim. She uses her looks as a weapon all the time…especially to me."

Dugan chuckled, "Agent Peggy Rogers. The one who can take down Captain America." The trio laughed to themselves.

Suddenly Jim sat straighter, "Show time, Cap." He said nodding toward the target building.

The trio spotted the well dressed Edward Martin walking out of the building with his entourage of body guards and aides. Edward Martin is a middle aged man with greying hair but walked with a sense of youthfulness and a warm smile. He dressed nicely in a fancy white suit, black tie, and shiny black shoes while his entourage wore all black suits and black ties. If it wasn't for his entourage of aides and body guards, he would look very approachable.

Steve stood up, "Lets go." Dugan and Jim followed suite.

Peggy smiled confidently as she fixed her focus on the target. Her job is to get him alone so they can transport him so they could question him in private. She walked toward Edward Martin confidently while accenting the sway in her hips as her heels clicked along the concrete sidewalk.

As she got closer to her target one of his body guards stepped in front of her and said in a deep voice, "Stand clear ma'am."

Edward Martin stopped and looked over at her and the body guard, "What is Hank?"

The tall body guard didn't take his eyes off of Peggy, "some woman, sir."

Martin got a better look at Peggy, and spoke sternly to the guard, "You dope! that's Mrs. Rogers! Captain America's wife." He looked at Peggy with a friendly gaze, "isn't it?" He noticed the Captain America shield necklace around her neck. It was a dead give away for who she is.

Peggy smiled, "Yes, I am."

"I must say, Captain America knows how to pick them. You look very radiant, Mrs. Rogers." Martin said confidently while ogling over physical appearance.

"Why thank you, Mr. Martin."

"Ed, please." He said with a cheeky smile. He put a hand in his pocket, "What can I do for you, Mrs. Rogers."

Peggy smiled, "May I speak to you in private? It's a rather embarrassing topic and the fewer ears the better."

Martin nodded, "Anything for a beautiful doll."

Peggy cocked her head to the side and smiled, "How sweet." Peggy turned and walked toward a distant tree by the edge sidewalk, accenting the sway in her hips as she walked. She knew right away that Ed thought of himself as a womanizer just by the tone of his voice and how he looked at her. She knew that his eyes were watching a very particular part of her body as she walked away.

Martin nodded to his guards and aides, "Stay here. She's fine."

One of the guards stepped forward, "Sir, we're on a time table." He said urgently.

Martin chuckled, "Relax, it'll be quick." He said with a pleased smile. He excitedly followed Peggy to the tree.

Once Edward Martin got to Peggy under the tree, Peggy rose a brow, "Could you stop staring at my butt."

He shook his head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You play boys are all the same." Peggy chuckled, "You and Stark are so similar. I saw where you're eyes were."

"Don't compare me to Stark!" He said offended with the comment.

Peggy smirked and continued on with her task, "There's a black four door car about fifty yards behind me. We are going for a little ride."

"Hm. I think you need to buy me dinner first." Martin said confidently.

Peggy sighed, "There are three men who work with me walking toward you, and if you don't do as I say, they will be forced to ruin that very fancy suit."

Martin scoffed at her words, "Please, my body guards can take three men." He said confidently and not turning around to look.

"You should probably look because one of them is my husband." Peggy said confidently. "Just wait when I say you were staring at my chest and bum." She chuckled. He turned around slowly and saw Steve, Dugan, and Jim splitting the crowds of people as they walked toward him. Martin gulped. Peggy smiled, "Call for your guards and I'm going to castrate you with my high heel." Martin started to sweat bullets.

XXXXXX

After a short drive to a random skyscraper in the city, the group took Edward Martin to the roof for a private conversation. On the roof Steve kicked Edward Martin through the door of the roof. Martin rolled on the floor and grunted from the intense pain in his gut from the kick. He slowly stood up as he continued to groan in pain. Steve spoke coldly, "We got a message from Leviathan with your name on it."

"What and who is Leviathan?" Martin said in pain as he tried lying.

Dugan sighed, "Why can't they ever come clean with us?"

Jim shook his head, "Rich people are surprisingly stupid…" He sighed, "Makes me wonder how they became rich in the first place."

Peggy chuckled, "Focus you, gorillas."

Steve picked up Martin by the suit jacket effortlessly, "Don't lie to me. Who's the asset and what's the time table about." Peggy looked away and enjoyed the view of the New York City skyline for a moment.

Martin smiled smugly, "Is this supposed to insinuate that you're going to torture me? Because this really isn't your style Captain."

Steve put him down and said plainly, "No its not. But, I know someone who will have fun with it." Martin gave a confused look as Steve stepped aside.

Before Martin knew it, Peggy's high heel smashed under his jaw and sent him falling onto his back with a thud. Jim leaned over to Dugan and whispered, "I hope to never piss off Peggy."

Dugan chuckled, "You just figured that out now?"

Peggy smiled back at them, "I can still hear you two."

Dugan cleared his throat, "Uh. I meant to say, for his sake I hope he didn't look up your skirt when you kicked him in the chin like that."

Peggy chuckled, "Speaking of!" She looked down at Martin who was slowly coming back to the world, "Mr. Edward Martin enjoyed staring at my chest and butt earlier."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He said with a growing smile, "Have fun with him then, hon."

Dugan laughed, "This little guy is asking for it."

Peggy stepped closer and smashed her heel down on the concrete in between Martin's legs just barely missing his crotch. Martin flinched and sat up in pain, "Okay, okay! I'll talk!"

Dugan laughed, "Wow. That was easy."

Steve chuckled, "I sure hope so. Mrs. Rogers here will probably gut you if you don't." He said to Martin.

Martin waved his hand, "Okay! The asset is the Winter Soldier." He spoke quickly.

Peggy put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "What is he doing here?"

Martin laughed, "To complete his mission." Peggy put her heel on his crotch and pressed down once again. Martin screamed in pain, "Alright! Captain Rogers is the target!"

Peggy released her heel from his crotch, "What?" She said in shock. Everyone looked confused and shocked.

Martin grunted, "I'm a dead man." He sighed in defeat, "Captain Rogers is the target. The time table is at 2:00 because you two are supposed to be meeting your sister around that time."

Steve stepped forward to Peggy, "Leviathan bugged our house." Peggy clenched her fists angrily.

"You, Captain Rogers are the main reason he's here. You have cost Leviathan a great number of assets and money…" He laughed evilly, "So killing you…will give the Soviet Union an upper hand… Because you're a symbol Captain Rogers." He focused on Steve and spoke in a low tone, "A symbol of freedom, protection, and morality. You're an idealist Captain Rogers, in a new world fighting over Communism and Capitalism." He chuckled, "The Great Captain America, killed by Communists… will send a stirring message of how far the Soviets can reach." He nodded to Peggy, "Your beautiful wife over there…once we get rid of you, we can get rid of her. What would you think will happen to her Captain once you die? Will she mourn? Will she give up on life?"

Steve glared at him angrily, "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"No matter how much you thought you've done to stop us… Leviathan is already here and they will keep on coming. We will strike the United States from the shadows."

Jim sighed, "Jesus, this is like Hydra the Communist edition."

Dugan groaned, "At least Hydra wasn't corny…"

Steve nodded, "We need to move." He nodded to Martin, "He's going to help us find the Winter Soldier."

Martin smirked evilly, "I hope you're prepared Captain Rogers." Steve glared at him. Martin laughed, "Are you ready to leave your wife and unborn baby?"

Steve stepped back, "What?" He looked over at Peggy, "Peggy?" Peggy looked shocked. How did he know about that so fast…

Before Peggy said anything, she kicked Martin in the crotch causing him ball up and scream in pain. Peggy stepped closer to Steve, "Darling… I wanted to tell you later when we were in private" She paused and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." She said with a nervous look.

Steve gasped and stepped back away from her in silence causing her to feel uncomfortable. She waited with anticipation with what he was going to say. He rose both his brows, "You're pregnant?"

Peggy nodded, "Yes, Steve. I'm pregnant."

Steve suddenly beamed happily, "We're going to have a family?" Peggy gave a happy smile and nod.

She nodded with a smile, "Yes darling. You're going to be a daddy."

"This is great!" He scooped up Peggy and hugged her then kissed her briefly but happily, completely forgetting what was going on.

Dugan spoke up and interrupted the moment, "Uh…Captain? We're still in a situation." He said pointing to Martin rolling on the ground in pain.

Steve and Peggy broke the kiss, her arms were resting on his shoulders and he had his hands on her hips. Steve nodded, "Right." He whispered to Peggy, "We'll celebrate late. Don't worry, we'll be fine." He said reassuringly.

Peggy smiled worriedly, "I know, Steve."

Steve stepped away from Peggy, "Dugan, Jim grab him, he's coming with us."

Jim nodded, "With pleasure." He said as he walked toward Martin.

Dugan chuckled, "You know, this day is turning out to be an eventful day." He laughed, "Should've seen that coming."

Jim looked at him confused, "Seen what?"

"It was only a matter of time that they were going to have little Captain America's and Peggy's running around." Dugan said laughing as he picked up Martin with Jim.

Peggy sighed, "Just hurry up and grab him will you."

XXXXXXXX

Jim drove the car through the busy New York City streets as fast as he could, trying to get everyone back to the Commando field office. Edward Martin sat in the back middle seat handcuffed in between Peggy and Dugan. Martin sighed, "Leviathan doesn't like leaks..."

Dugan sighed, "Then why don't you try sticking a cork in it."

Peggy leaned forward, "Its almost 2:00. The Winter Soldier might be onto us already. We need to hurry back to the office."

Steve nodded as he gripped his shield in the front seat with him, "I know. We'll take him back and have him detail everything he knows about Leviathan operations in country."

Martin spoke frantically, "What? You're taking me back to the SSR? That's a terrible, terrible idea!"

Jim shook his head, "Not quite the SSR."

"Leviathan will know I've been grabbed. We need somewhere else…" Martin paused when there was a loud thud on top of their car. Suddenly the rear window shattered and a metallic arm quickly reaching in and grabbing Martin by the back of the neck. The metallic arm effortlessly through him out of the car onto the road where a large truck ran him over.

Peggy and Dugan watched in shock at what just happened. They heard the sound of a gun being cocked above them and another series of heavy thuds on the roof of the car. Peggy quickly rolled forward to the front passenger seat and ended up on Steve's lap while Dugan ducked to the left and hugged the door as gun fire quickly ripped into the car. Steve hunched forward covering Peggy's body as bullets punched holes all over the car interior. Jim quickly slammed the brakes on the car screeching it to a halt and sending the assailant flying forward off the car.

The silver armed assailant skillfully landed, hunched forward on his feet while he used his metallic arm to stop himself. He left a three-foot-long indentation on the concrete from metal his fingers being used as a brake. Everyone in the car stared at the man… it was the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier stood up slowly, his long dark hair brushed to the side revealing a dark mask covering his entire face. He wore black utility pants, black combat boots, thick dark leather vest, a black sleeve over his non metal arm, and a single black glove on the metal hand. The Winter Soldier stood in his place silently with an evil presence surrounding him. Other cars quickly drove around the scene not caring for what is going on.

Suddenly a large green 2.5 ton 6x6 cargo truck with a covered cargo bet, slammed into the team's car and sending them straight to the Winter Soldier. Jim thrust his foot down on the brakes trying to stop the car from approaching the metallic enemy but it was no use, they were heading straight for him. The Winter Soldier skillfully jumped over the hood of the car, grabbed the top with his metal hand, and slammed his body down onto the car.

Peggy desperately reached into her purse to grab her .45 pistol. The Winter Soldier stood up and punched a hole through the wind shield and forcefully yanked the steering wheel out of its column. Jim yelled in shock, "Crap!"

Peggy got her weapon out and started to fire through the roof of the car. Dugan sat up and did the same with his .45 pistol. The Winter Solider ran off the car and hopped onto the hood of the truck as the car swerved out of control on the road. Dugan yelled, "This would never have happened if Jim wasn't driving!"

Jim slammed on the brakes again causing the truck behind them to collide into them again. The truck forced them toward the side of the road where a long line of cars are parked. Steve quickly brought his shield up in between the dash and Peggy, "Hold on!" Peggy gripped his shirt as the car slammed into the line of parked cars. The truck drove ahead of the wreckage then stopped in the middle of the road about fifty yards from the car. The team's car ended up spinning around from the collision and ended with the passenger side facing the truck.

The Winter Soldier hopped off the hood of the truck as two men got out of the cab and three got out of the cargo bed, totaling five hostiles not including the Winter Soldier. As the Winter Soldier made his way around the truck, one of the men handed him an M9A1 Bazooka. The Winter Soldier calmly took a knee and waited for one of the men to load the weapon.

Inside the wrecked car, Steve kicked the passenger door off its hinges, "Everyone alright?" he called.

Peggy nodded, "I'm alright." She said as she grabbed extra pistol magazines from her purse then dropped the bag on the ground.

Dugan yelled, "Lets get this son of a bitch!"

Jim shook his head as he slowly came back to reality. He started to focus his vision and was surprised to see the Winter Soldier with a bazooka pointed right at them, "We have to go!"

Peggy hopped out of the car and reloaded her pistol as Steve put his shield on his arm then hopped out of the car to join her. Steve focused ahead of him and saw a man behind the Winter Solider tapping his shoulder twice signaling him that the bazooka is loaded. Steve quickly pushed Peggy out of the way and brought his shield up the moment the Winter Soldier fired the rocket. The rocket impacted Steve's shield with a large blast sending him and his shield flying backward and ricocheting off the car. He let go of his shield as he sailed across the intersection into the side of a driving city bus. He blasted through the windows of the bus making the bus driver to swerve into a truck causing the bus to tip onto its side. The heavily armed men around the Winter Soldier pulled out Thompson submachine guns except one man grabbed an M1919a6 browning .30 cal. machine gun. People in the area screamed and ran for their lives as gun fire started to erupt in the block.

Peggy squatted behind a parked car for cover as bullets snapped passed her. Dugan and Jim hid behind their wrecked car while the enemy poured a deadly hail of gunfire into the car. Peggy leaned out of her cover briefly to fire a few shots from her pistol. Peggy yelled, "I need to get to Steve!"

Dugan called back behind the destroyed SSR car, "We'll cover!"

Jim peered through the shattered windows of the car and saw the Winter Soldier pointing the bazooka at them. He pulled Dugan by his collar, "Incoming!"

The Winter Solider fired off another rocket, but this time it impacted and exploded into the already wrecked SSR car. The car exploded in a fire ball with hot metal flying in every direction. Peggy put her arm up over her face in a way to protect herself from the blast. She frantically called, "Timothy, Jim!"

Jim and Dugan squatted behind another parked car on the side of the road a short distance from their burning vehicle. Jim shouted, "We're alright!"

Dugan reloaded his pistol, "Lets get this sucker."

Jim cleared his weapon, "Definitely."

The Winter Soldier traded the Bazooka for a Thompson submachine gun with one of the other armed men he's with. He spoke in a perfect American voice, "Focus on the other two. I'll take care of him and the woman." The armed men nodded and proceeded to slowly advance while firing their weapons. Automatic weapons fire drowned out the police sirens ringing in the distance.

Peggy looked at the tipped bus and sighed worriedly. She then saw Steve's shield laying on the ground near the bus, "I need cover!"

Dugan and Jim nodded to each other then quickly got up and fired toward the approaching enemy. Dugan yelled, "Go!"

Peggy got up and fired a few shots as she ran for the shield. She couldn't get very far so she had to seek cover behind an abandoned car in the middle of the road. She frantically looked back at the shield laying idly on the ground. She needed to get to Steve and fast. Suddenly Jim yelled, "Peggy, watch out!"

Peggy heard a thud to her right and saw the Winter Soldier on top of a car pointing his submachine gun at her. Suddenly Steve dove out of the driver's window of the tipped bus and grabbed his shield and sprinted toward them. The Winter Soldier saw Steve fast approaching in the corner of his eye, he quickly turned and threw hard punch with his bionic arm. Steve brought up his shield and it met with the bionic arm with such force that the echo of metal striking metal rang in everyone's ears. Peggy quickly relocated while the Winter Soldier was distracted. She wasn't abandoning Steve; she just didn't want to be in the way of the fight. She knew she was an easier target for the Winter Soldier so she knew she didn't stand a chance…

The Winter Soldier quickly forced Steve's shield aside and double leg kicked him in the chest sending Steve tumbling down onto his back. He then tried to quickly shoot Steve with his Thompson but Steve brought his shield up and blocked all the bullets. The Soviet soldier immediately dropped his weapon then rolled off the car to bring the fight to his American counter. Steve jumped up and ran toward his enemy, using his shield as an additional weapon, he swung and stabbed with his shield at lighting fast speeds, but his Soviet enemy blocked his strikes. Steve tried striking the Winter Soldier once more with the rim of his shield, but the Soviet caught the strike in his hands and forced the shield down at an angle that made Steve's arm hurt. Steve jumped and did a backflip, using the momentum of the flip to free his shield from the Winter Soldier's grasp. But the Winter Soldier regained his grasp and yanked the shield from Steve's hands then punched him in the chest with his bionic arm, sending Steve flying to the ground. Steve rolled on the ground to dissipate the impact. Once he got his bearings he looked up and saw a very disconcerting sight. The Soviet Winter Soldier had Steve's shield on the non bionic arm.

Peggy quietly maneuvered herself around on the opposite side of the street from Dugan and Jim, deciding to engage the five gunmen to relieve the pressure off of her friends. Her friends were clearly outgunned. She got into position behind a milk truck and peered around it and saw Jim and Dugan pinned down by the five gun men firing automatic weapons at them. The gunmen were walking slowly while firing their weapons so their backs were to her. Peggy quietly stood up and trained her weapon at the the deadliest gunmen. The machine gunner in the middle of the pack. She fired a single shot, and the round hit home in the back of the man's skull causing him to drop his weapon and fall forward. Peggy quietly moved forward, weaving through the abandoned cars toward the other gunmen. At the same moment the other four gunmen stopped shooting for a second as they realized their machine gunner was killed. Suddenly Peggy appeared so close they could tell how red her lipstick was. She got in between two of them grabbed the chin of one and shot the other. She pulled the other guy in front of her and used him as a shield as the other two opened fire on her. She kicked the bullet hole riddled man toward the two gunmen then dove for cover. Jim and Dugan quickly got up and fired on the remaining two gunmen. The other two hostiles fanned out and took cover behind cars to return fire. The tables have turned.

XXXXXXX

The fight between the American and the Soviet was still a stalemate. The Winter Soldier rocketed Captain America's shield at Steve with such velocity that Steve was barely able to dodge it. The shield impaled the trunk of a car as Steve charged toward the Soviet. The Winter Soldier drew a knife with his non metallic arm and started to become engaged in a fierce hand-to-hand fight. Steve, trying to get the upper hand, ducked, dodged, and blocked each strike of the knife, while the Winter Soldier continued to press on with his assault. Steve ducked under a fierce metal punch then quickly retaliated with a heavy blow to his chin. The Winter Soldier tumbled backwards, then Steve quickly jumped and kicked him in the chest sending him into a car and dropping his knife. Steve then charged again and thrusted his knee into the Soviet's chest with such force that the impact on the Winter Soldier dented the side of the car.

The Winter Soldier recovered and blocked another punch and in turn he punched Steve in the ribs then shoved Steve away from him. Steve caught a punch from the Winter Soldier's non metallic arm then quickly took control of the wrist and threw him onto the ground. The Winter Soldier quickly got back up and grabbed Steve by the throat with his bionic arm and slowly choked him. Steve gasped for air and tried breaking free from the grasp, but after a few more deadly seconds the Winder Soldier threw him onto the ground. Steve instinctively rolled away in time to avoid a heavy bionic arm punch to the ground that cracked the concrete from the massive impact of the bionic punch. Steve quickly got up and yanked his shield from the car's trunk then dodged another strike from the Winter Soldier.

They continued their fierce hand-to-hand fight with no sight of anyone grabbing the upper hand. Suddenly Steve ducked away from a punch of the bionic arm, grabbed his metal wrist, then thrusted his shield into the back of the metallic shoulder, jamming the arm in its place. He then let go of the wrist then punched him in the face then grabbed his chin and tossed him backwards. The mask fell off as the Winter Soldier tumbled.

After a moment the Winter Soldier slowly stood up and revealed his face to Steve. Steve looked confused, "Bucky?" He said as he registered his face without the mask.

The Winter Solider spoke in a familiar voice and perfect English, "Who the hell is Bucky?"

Steve and Bucky stared at each other for an intense second, and got a very good look at each other. Bucky quickly drew a pistol from his side and pointed it at Steve. Steve stood silently and didn't move an inch. Bucky hesitated shooting him when suddenly a rocket sailed past Steve causing Bucky to duck, letting the rocket blow up another car behind him. Steve turned around and saw Dugan holding the Bazooka with Jim and Peggy by his side. Steve turned back to look for Bucky, but saw nothing. He vanished. He stood there quietly with a look of shock on his face.

Peggy spoke up, "Steve?" She said in a worried tone.

Steve slowly returned to his group and into Peggy's arms. They quietly hugged tightly for a moment. They broke the hug and Peggy rested her arms on his shoulders, "Are you okay?"

Steve nodded, "I was going to ask you that." He spoke softly. He looked down at her stomach with a worried look.

Peggy smiled reassuringly, "We're okay, darling." Steve quietly rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as he breathed deeply. Peggy closed her eyes too and did the same. Police sirens got louder and louder.

After a moment Steve turned to Dugan, "That was Bucky… the Winter Soldier… is Bucky…" He said softly. He frowned, "He looked right at me… didn't even know me."

Dugan shook his head, "That's impossible. He fell off the train in the mountains. There's no way he survived that."

Jim nodded, "Yeah…how can that be?"

Peggy looked at her husband silently. Steve whispered, "Zola… Doctor Zola. You remember." He nodded to his fellow commandos, "Your unit was captured… and Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall." He sighed, "The Soviets must've found him." He frowned, "Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky…"

Peggy looked at her husband with sympathy in her eyes. She gripped his arm in understanding. Suddenly a large number of Police Cars pulled up to them with Police Officers pouring out of each one. One of the officers saw Steve and his shield, "Captain America!" The officers around him all looked surprised and shock to see the hero standing there.

Steve nodded, "Officers."

The officer spoke, "What happened here, sir?"

Steve sighed uncomfortably, "That's hard to explain." He didn't want to lie.

Dugan spoke up instantly knowing that Steve hates to lie, "Gunmen. Organized crime came by and wrecked our car and tried killing us. They had access to some military weapons." Dugan was probably right that the gunmen belonged to some sort of mob or gang in the city. American criminal underworld thugs using American weapons to attack them. The attack would just look like a hit rather than an espionage act or terrorism.

The officer nodded, "Understood. They must be upset on the raids Captain America does on them." He chuckled, "Hey, I'm not mad. He makes our job easier and I'm a huge fan of his." Steve remained silent with a blank stare.

Peggy smiled at the officer while she rubbed Steve's chest, "Pardon my husband, he's quite modest." Steve was still thinking about what he just saw, and he couldn't comprehend it.

As they spoke other officers started to canvass and search the area for anything they can use to investigate what happened there. The officer nodded at Steve, "Sir, do you need a ride anywhere? We can arrange it."

Peggy gave a friendly smile, "Yes, that'd be great."

XXXXXXXXX

 **Angela "Angie" Martinelli Residence, Penthouse**

It was about late afternoon when the officer brought Peggy and Steve to Angie's building after dropping off Jim and Dugan back to their respective homes. The officer was very kind and respectful to them, and he even was excited to be driving Captain America around. But, the main reason Peggy and Steve went to Angie's place is because they didn't trust the safety of being back home, since its clear that Leviathan broke in and bugged their house. Plus… they were supposed to meet up with Angie in the first place. Might as well meet with her now.

Steve and Peggy made it to Angie's door on the top floor. Peggy buzzed the door and whispered to Steve, "Hope she's here and not at the Automat." She looked up at Steve and noticed how quiet he was. She put a gentle hand on his arm, "Darling?"

Steve shook his head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you."

Peggy smiled reassuringly, "Don't apologize, Steve. Are you okay?"

Suddenly the door opened revealing Angie with her hair curled dressed nicely in a light blue long sleeve button up blouse, dark swing skirt, and matching heels. She smiled unexpectedly, "Hey you two. I'm sorry, I know I was running late, but you didn't have to…"

Steve spoke up, "I'm sorry about this Angie, but we need a place to lay low." Angie look confused at the couple.

Peggy spoke up, "Someone is trying to kill us."

Angie stepped aside, "Hurry, come on in." She said urgently.

Steve nodded silently. Peggy smiled at her friend, "Thank you, Angie." They stepped into the luxurious former Stark residence.

Angie closed the door and locked it, "Anytime, English. Anytime." She chuckled, "I think I should keep a tab of how many times I have to cover for you."

Peggy turned around, "This is the only the second time." Steve shrugged in silent agreement with his wife.

Angie put her hands on her hips and said with a disarming smile, "So, who is it that's trying to kill you now? Can't be the federal agents you and Daniel work for." Angie knew about Peggy being a federal agent from the time she had to cover for her. Peggy told her everything as long as Angie could keep the secret. Which she has. She's also dating Daniel Sousa because of Peggy so she knows and understands the secrecy of the federal agents.

Steve shook his head. Peggy spoke up, "There's a soviet assassin hunting us, who could match Steve physically."

Angie gasped and put a hand over her mouth, "Oh my goodness."

Steve nodded, "Yeah. I faced him three times already…"

Angie spoke up confidently, "I know one thing." She smiled, "Who ever it is, isn't better than you. Because you're still here. You faced him three times and he still couldn't take you?" She chuckled, "That means you're better."

Peggy nodded, "She right, Steve."

Steve smiled, "Thanks guys."

Angie gave a friendly smile, "You two look dirty and tired. Let me show you to your room so you can clean up." She looked at Peggy, "I got spare robes for you two if you need it."

Peggy smiled, "Thank you Angie." She interlaced her fingers with Steve's free hand. She then spoke up again, "Can you call Daniel and have him come over here?"

"Sure thing English."

"Don't tell him what happened. Just tell him you want to see him and we'll take care of the rest." Peggy insisted.

Angie smiled, "No worries." She chuckled, "I'll get him for you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

In one of the large luxurious guest rooms, Steve sat silently on the floor with his back against the wall with his knees as close to his chest as possible and his toned arms rested on top of his knees. His shield leaned on the wall to his left as he silently fiddled with his hands. The room he's in is very spacious and elegant with what Jarvis would say is, "Neoclassical design". The furniture right down to the bed matches this style, and Steve felt like he was too poor to be in a place like this. He should get used to it. His mind quickly wandered to Bucky the moment after his mother's funeral.

XXXXX

A skinny short Steve in a raggedy suit walked up the outside rusted stairs with a tall muscular Bucky in a clean pressed black suit trailing behind him to the run down apartment building. Bucky spoke in a gentle voice, "We looked for you after… My folks wanted to give you a ride."

Steve put his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk up the stairs, "I know I'm sorry…I" He paused in grief, "I just wanted to be alone."

Bucky spoke gently, "How was it?"

"It was okay…she's next to dad." Steve said in a soft saddening tone.

Bucky frowned in sympathy for his best friend, "I was going to ask."

"I know what you're going to say, Buck. I just…" Steve got to the door and started to look for his apartment key in his pocket.

Bucky pressed, "We could put the couch cushions on the floor like when we're kids." Steve couldn't find his key. Bucky smiled, "It'll be fun and all you have to do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash." He said jokingly. He turned around and kicked aside a brick next to the door and picked up the spare key that was hidden underneath it. He picked it up and handed it to Steve.

Steve sighed, "Come on." He took the key then stood there silently looking at the floor. After a moment he looked up and nodded at Bucky, "Thank you, Buck, but I can get by on my own."

Bucky shook his head, "The thing is… you don't have to." He put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm with you till the end of the line, pal." Steve smiled at his friend.

XXXXXXXXX

In their guest room the bathroom door was open with Peggy cleaning up inside. She wore a white robe as she quietly dried her damp hair with a towel. She looked at the mirror and saw Steve sitting against the wall with a sad look on his face but looking like he was deep in thought. She frowned knowing that her husband was feeling the affects of seeing Bucky as the enemy. She placed the towel down on the sink then ran a hand through her damp hair. Lots of things happened today, they found out she's pregnant, Leviathan bugged their house, they got into a fire fight with the Winter Soldier, and they found out the Winter Soldier is Bucky. Peggy looked down and rubbed her belly knowing that there is a life growing inside her. The life that Steve and Peggy made. She smiled a loving smile then walked out of the bathroom.

Steve was brought back to reality by a familiar gentle female English voice calling to him, "Steve?"

Steve looked up and gave a warm smile trying to hide his pain, "Hey. You alright?"

Peggy slowly walked toward him with an equally warm smile, "What's going on?"

Steve looked at her confused, "Hm?"

She took a seat next to Steve against the wall on his right then wrapped her arm around his, "What's going on up there?" She said pointing to the top of his head. She saw the silver bracelet she gave him on his wrist. Already scratched and battered from conflict. It was clear to her that he never removed it, which warmed her heart.

Steve sighed and knew better to hide what he was feeling. "Bucky. He's…" He laughed nervously. He shook his head and frowned, "I know I should be happy that you and I are starting a family, but my mind is so crowded with Bucky being back…" He laughed nervously again, "I know its stupid…I'm sorry." He looked at his wife who was looking back at him with a sad stare, "I want you to know that I want to start a family with you and that I love you. Its just…"

Peggy gripped his arm, "I know, darling. I understand why and this does take precedence over my pregnancy." She smiled reassuringly, "We have months before our little one will join us, so we should take care of this Winter Soldier problem now." She leaned to him and guided his face to look at her then she kissed him gently. She broke the kiss, "You are the love of my life and the father of my child. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Steve smiled, "Thank you, Peggy." He whispered softly, just barely being heard, "I love you…"

Peggy rested her head on his shoulder, "He's going to come back you know?"

"I know."

"What happens if he doesn't know you, Steve?" Peggy pressed gently, knowing what Steve is planning to do.

Steve nodded, "He will."

There was a knock on their door. Peggy looked to her right, "Come in."

Angie opened the door, "Daniel is…" She took a moment to find them, then saw the couple sitting against the wall to her left. She smiled, "Daniel is here."

Peggy smiled, "Thank you, Angie."

"Anytime for you and your husband." Angie said with a smile then turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the evening in a warn down abandoned warehouse deep in the warehouse district of the city. In the dimly lit warehouse there was a single light shining down on Bucky who sat on a lone chair in the middle of the warehouse floor with a man in a white lab coat operating on his metallic arm. Ten pale men in black suits and black ties were spread out in a wide circle around him in the shadows.

Bucky started to get flashbacks of what happened to him. Everything was hazy, he heard a Russian scientist speaking that drowned out the voice of a German. He saw Soviet soldiers dragging him through the snow then saw doctors and scientists operating on him. Bucky started to breathe heavily as he remembered waking up with the new bionic arm and strangling the doctor attending to him. He suddenly saw Steve in his memory, from when he was short and skinny to when he became Captain America. His breathing intensified then he elbowed the man working on his bionic arm with such force, it sent him falling to the ground ten feet away. The ring of shadowy men turned around and pointed their side arms at him simultaneously. Bucky stared at the floor while he continued to breathe heavily.

A pale bald man with a large red scar going across his face from the top of his left eye down to the right side of his lips in a black suit and tie stepped out of the shadows and silently approached Bucky. He spoke English in a deep Russian accent, "I thought I told you to kill Captain America." He spoke angrily, "Instead we lost five assets and you let Captain America and Agent Rogers escape." He walked around Bucky slowly while staring coldly at him.

Bucky stared at the floor and spoke softly, "I couldn't…" He looked up from the floor, "I knew him…"

The scarred Russian man spoke, "You don't know him." He stopped in front of Bucky, "You. Do not. Know. Him…" He repeated slowly. "He, Is the target. He's the enemy."

Bucky cringed, "I've met him before." He looked up at his handler, "From the car… I recognize him." He breathed heavily.

The handler stared angrily at Bucky, "You have never met him." He saw Bucky hesitate. He leaned down and whispered, "Do you want to go back on the chair?"

Bucky cringed, "No…I don't."

"Do you want to go back into indoctrination?" the Russian handler pressed even more.

"No…" Bucky said angrily.

"Then finish the job. We have a feeling where he's going to be tomorrow so you'll have another shot… but this is your last chance." The handler spoke deeply, "Finish the job or else you'll be back into indoctrination" Bucky stared at him with a cold stare. The Russian handler spoke coldly, "You are a weapon. Nothing more. Remember that."

Bucky stood up then quickly left without a second glance. A tall blonde female agent walked up to the handler in a black women's business suit and spoke in a perfect American accent , "His memory is coming back to him. I see it in his eyes. He does recognize, Captain Rogers."

The handler watched Bucky's silhouette disappear in the shadows, "I know. We cannot let his memory surface again. Can't let his past history with Captain Rogers affect his mission." He nodded, "Once he eliminates Captain America, we will put him back in indoctrination and start from scratch. We'll send him back to Siberia." He squinted, "Follow him with snipers. If he doesn't kill Captain America, then the snipers will kill them both."

"What about Peggy?" The woman asked.

"If the snipers have a window…eliminate her." The handler spoke coldly.

Bucky heard every word. He clenched his fists defensively as he walked away. Bucky started to struggle with his memories and the indoctrination the Soviets put him through. He struggled to remember who he was, but he refused to go back to indoctrination… He had a plan…

The handler turned to the woman, "You will continue to pose as an American citizen until I call for your activation."

The woman nodded, "I can no longer be Dottie. I need new papers…"

"You'll get them."

XXXXXX

 **Review XD**

 **You all give me motivation! motivate lok**

 **Here is the Winter Soldier Part 1**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **PS I have NO Idea if Peggy's parents are dead or alive, but I'm writing them alive so, yeah…my excuse is that this is a Fan Fiction.**

 **Peggy's sister will be around shortly**

 **And STEGGY fluff involved with coming family.**

 **Interesting note post WWII couples started families within seven months of marriage**


	17. Chapter 16 The Winter Soldier Part II

**Chapter 16 The Winter Soldier Part II**

I do not own Captain America

 **Previously** :

Its March 1947 in the early Spring and the second World War has been long over. But the Cold War between the United States and the Soviet Union began to cement new borders in the world. For Peggy and Steve, lots of things have happened to them in a short span of twenty-four hours. They found out that Peggy is pregnant, they encountered the Winter Soldier once again, and Steve found out that the Winter Soldier is actually his long best friend Bucky. Worst of all, the couple is the main target for the Soviet Assassin. The Rogers home has also been bugged and placed under surveillance by Leviathan. Steve and Peggy need to overcome the Winter Soldier one way or the other in order to safe guard their future as a family.

* * *

 **Angela "Angie" Martinelli Residence, Penthouse, NYC**

Sousa wore a grey suit, dark blue tie, and grey dress shoes as he leaned on the dining table smiling at Angie who stood next to him, "So you wanted to see me, Angie? Everything okay?"

Angie's hair was curled and dressed nicely in a light blue long sleeve button up blouse, dark swing skirt, and matching heels. She rubbed Sousa's back affectionately, "I'm fine, Daniel."

Sousa spoke calmly, "So nothing is…"

Peggy's voice rang through the room, "We told Angie to call you because we have a problem."

Sousa looked up and saw Peggy and Steve walking into the room. Peggy only wore a white robe and kept her arms crossed over her stomach, and Steve wore a white undershirt tucked under the same black dress pants he wore all day. Sousa cocked his head to the side confused, "Peggy? Captain?" He said with a little bit of shock.

Steve nodded, "Its good to see you, Sousa." He said courteously.

Sousa nodded back, "Like wise, Captain. What's this all about and why the secrecy?"

"We saw the Winter Solider." Steve said plainly as he and Peggy took a seat at the table next to each other.

"He attacked us on the streets." Peggy said.

Sousa sat down opposite of the couple, "The Winter Soldier…" He said nervously. He turned to Angie, "Its probably best if you leave the room, Angie."

Angie understood, "I understand completely." She said calmly.

Peggy spoke calmly, "We can trust her, Daniel. She knows a lot already and we mentioned the Winter Soldier to her earlier…" She said mentioning her trust for Angie.

Angie smiled at her friends, "Its okay, English. I don't need to know everything." She said reassuringly. She kissed Sousa on the head then left the room.

Sousa nodded and responded nervously, "I know we can trust her…But the less she knows about Leviathan and what we know, the better off she is… Its safer this way." Both Steve and Peggy understood completely. He spoke calmly, "What happened?"

Steve nodded at Peggy to signal her to tell the story. Peggy spoke up, "We obtained a message from the electronic type writer the commandos picked up a while back. The message detailed that $500,000 will be delivered to Edward & Bell Financial. Edward Martin was the subject of the message."

"THE Edward Martin?" Sousa asked shocked.

Steve nodded, "Yeah. The Edward Martin who owns one of the richest banks in New York."

Peggy continued, "Steve, Jim Morita, Timothy Dugan, and I went to pick him up for questioning. Then when we questioned him, we found out that the Winter Soldier is active and his mission is to kill Steve." She paused, "Leviathan… knew me and Steve's movements. The only way they could've known is if they bugged our house… and they're most likely watching it as well..." She turned to Steve then back at Sousa, "Then on our way back to the Commando field office, we were jumped by the Winter Soldier…and Edward Martin was killed."

Sousa spoke softly, "This isn't good. The Winter Soldier is priority but I'm curious what Edward Martin had to do with all this."

Steve spoke up, "He's with Leviathan. That's all I know…"

Sousa nodded, "Yes, but… He's a millionaire. You said Leviathan will deliver $500,000 to Edward & Bell, but Edward Martin makes that much money in his sleep." Sousa rubbed his chin, "What does he and his financial firm have for Leviathan…" He shook his head, "Whatever it is, we'll investigate later… Winter Soldier is priority." Sousa tapped his fingers on the table, "I don't know if Dooley ever gave you the file, but there's something important you need to know about him. The Winter Soldier has only been active for little over a year, and the British Intelligence branch doesn't even believe he exists. In his short time active with the Soviets, he has been credited with over two dozen assassinations of political opponents of Stalin, former Nazi's, and the list goes on."

Peggy continued, "There's one other thing."

Steve spoke softly, "The Winter Soldier is…Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes…"

Sousa paused, "Isn't he the only Howling Commando to give his life… your best friend?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah, but it turns out he didn't give his life. He got recovered by the Soviets."

Sousa couldn't believe it, "Didn't you see him die? Maybe you're mistaken…"

Peggy defended her husband, "If Steve saw him then it's him. It has to be Sergeant Barnes."

Sousa didn't know what to say, "How did he survive?"

Steve responded calmly, "When I rescued the 107th from Hydra, I found Bucky in some sort of operating room. Zola must've done something to him." He shook his head, "There's no other explanation that I can think of."

Sousa connected the dots, "Then the Soviets found him and did things to him in order to make him into a Soviet weapon."

Steve nodded, "I unmasked him. That's how I know its Bucky…"

Sousa leaned forward, "What we need to do is stop Leviathan. I suggest we start by…"

Steve shook his head, "We aren't killing Sergeant Barnes."

"Captain…"

Steve shook his head again, "I can't kill him… Bucky is in there somewhere. I know it. I just need to get him out. We can turn him back to our side." Peggy watched Steve with concerned eyes.

Sousa frowned apologetically, "What happens if you can't bring him back? He might not give you a choice." He paused, "The man you used to know might be gone forever."

Steve insisted, "I can bring him back."

"You fought him three times, Captain. What…"

Steve interrupted him, "I have to get to him, and I can bring him back." He paused, "I have to do this…I have a chance to bring him back, so I'm going to take it." He insisted. Sousa nodded conceding to Steve. Steve leaned forward, "I know what we need to do. We can stall Leviathan's operations in New York…starting with the Winter Soldier." He spoke with conviction, "I'm going to find the Winter Soldier, and from there I'm hoping he can lead me to a major Leviathan target." Peggy gripped Steve's arm worriedly.

Sousa asked the hard question, "What if the Winter Soldier doesn't know you? This is a big risk you're taking."

"He will." Steve said confidently.

"What if you're wrong?" Sousa asked. Peggy looked at Steve with concern.

Steve shrugged, "If I am then I'm in deep."

Sousa sighed and leaned back, "What do you want from the SSR?" He said fully knowing that Steve is calling the shots.

"Keep following any leads you got on Leviathan. I suggest we start with Edward & Bell Financial. They are the best lead we got." Steve nodded, "We have enough evidence for you to get a search warrant, so utilize that." He started to tap his fingers on the table, "I'm putting Dugan in charge of the commandos for the time being. Get the commandos to assemble at the SSR Bell Office then have them stand by. Then Tomorrow, Peggy and I need a ride to pick us up just before sunrise. Get me to my house then get Peggy to the SSR and wait for my call. When I succeed in getting Bucky, I'll to report the location on any Leviathan sites. From there… do what you need to do."

Sousa nodded, "Looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain." Peggy wrapped her arm around Steve. Sousa spoke calmly, "When do we start."

"We just did." Steve said plainly. He then looked at Peggy and realized how worried she looked.

Peggy nodded, "I know." She said quietly. Steve wrapped his arm around her, held her tight, and kissed the top of her head reassuringly.

Sousa understood the worry because he too was worried for Captain Rogers. He knew how deadly the Winter Soldier is, but he also knew how deadly Captain Rogers is as well. Unfortunately, he didn't believe that the Winter Soldier can be saved. A man brainwashed to believe he's somebody else and seemingly programmed to kill, might be too far gone to save. Sousa slowly stood up, grabbing his cane, "I'll head back to the office, and get everything started." He nodded at Steve, "Good luck, Captain." Steve nodded in response.

* * *

Steve stared at his hands as he sat quietly alone on the bed in the dim guest room of Angie's penthouse. He quietly thought of what he needed to do in the morning and how he's going to talk to Bucky. There was no other option for him, he had to bring Bucky back alive. He won't kill his best friend, and there is no way he'll lose him a second time. His mind started to wonder about Bucky for a moment, but suddenly he started to think about Peggy and their unborn baby. He slouched on the bed and started to feel the jitters etching its way back into his mind. He's going to be a father in the middle of all this… He and Peggy are starting a family together. He hasn't even gotten a chance to actually think about it or even celebrate it at all because of what has happened today. He didn't even let it sink in yet. Suddenly the sound of the bedroom door opening brought him back to reality. He looked up and saw Peggy leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her stomach with a worried look on her face.

Peggy spoke softly, "Steve."

Steve knew what she was going to say, "I know what you're going to say. But, I have to do this alone."

Peggy stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, "What if I insist…"

"Then I'll insist back." Steve replied quickly. Peggy frowned in anger and worry then turned her back to Steve as a wave of emotions fully swept over her. Steve stood up and slowly walked to Peggy, "I have to do this…He's my friend…"

Peggy turned around quickly, "And I'm your wife!" She yelled angrily. "I can't just watch and wait on the sidelines powerless to help you! Like I have done the multiple times you faced him!" She calmed down for a moment as she breathed heavily. Steve stood in front of her silently, understanding why his wife is upset. Peggy put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "I can't lose you again... I can't keep thinking I'm going to lose you." She watched Steve and the Winter Soldier fight all three times with neither of them getting an upper hand. The only conclusion she can see is one she didn't want to think about. The only outcome is one of them making a mistake and one of them ending up killing the other. But she knew Steve wouldn't be able to kill his friend… She didn't want to continue thinking on this line of thought.

Steve closed the distance between them, but she looked down and away from him when he spoke, "I understand why you're upset… and I'm sorry for putting you through this." He said softly. He frowned, "But, I have to do this alone. I can't let you go. Its not that I'm not confident in your abilities… Its that…" He had to hold back his emotions for a little longer, "I'm not confident in my ability to live without you…" Peggy looked up into his eyes and saw him fighting his own tears. She knew right away that she was wrong for being mad because he was only trying to do his job and keep her safe. Steve spoke in a shaky voice, "if you go… and something goes wrong, and…" He couldn't say it, "I would never forgive myself…and you're carrying our child, so I can't lose both of you." He put his hands on her hips, "You've always been the strong one. Not me." He looked down, "I know you lost me once and you're afraid to lose me again…But I guess… I guess I'm just being selfish, because I can't live without you. I'm not strong enough to live in this world without you…I…" Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Peggy placed her finger on his lips gently, "Shh." She said gently silencing him. "I understand. I understand, darling. I'm sorry for being angry with you." She smiled, "I guess, I'm being selfish too."

Steve spoke softly, "Don't apologize. I understand why you were upset…" Peggy grabbed his shirt and brought him in for a long lasting kiss. Steve broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you, Peggy."

Peggy gave a small smile, "I love you too, Steve." She whispered, "You're the love of my life and first in my heart, and nothing will ever change that. I'm just concerned."

Steve whispered with a smile, "I guess…this could be our first fight."

Peggy shook her head gently, "Technically wasn't a fight." She gave a light chuckle, "It was kind of one sided." She kissed him briefly, "I never want to have a fight with you."

"Me neither." Steve said plainly as he hugged her tightly with Peggy resting her head against his chest.

Peggy whispered, "Look what you did to me." She chuckled, "I've become so emotional since we came together."

Steve smiled, "Love is weird." He kissed the top of her head.

Peggy hugged him tight, "But, I wouldn't change it for anything." She took a deep breath, "You better come back, Steve."

"Always coming back." Steve said gently.

Peggy leaned back to look up at Steve, "How are you going to find him?" She asked curiously.

"Leviathan keeps an eye on our home, and I have to go back and get my uniform. So I assure you… he'll find me." Steve said plainly.

Peggy smiled, "Please try to keep our place in one piece. I honestly don't want to move again." Peggy said calmly.

Steve chuckled, "I'll do my best."

Peggy tugged on his shirt, "Come. Let's get some sleep. Got a long day tomorrow."

Steve nodded, "Yeah." He took a step back and removed his shirt, revealing his toned but heavily bruised torso. The bruises on his body still felt fresh from the fight with the Soviet Winter Soldier. He noticed Peggy looking at his bruises, "They aren't that bad."

Peggy closed the distance again and ran a gentle hand over a large bruise on his ribs. She felt him shudder at her touch. She looked up at him, "You sure?"

Steve smiled, "I'm sure."

* * *

Early the next morning just before sunrise, Agent Ramirez picked up Steve and Peggy from Angie's penthouse in a black SSR car. The couple wore the same clothes as the day before because that's all they had. But, Steve wouldn't be in his dirty clothes for long because he going to be in his uniform very soon…

 **Scarsdale, NY**

Ramirez drove the car slowly down the dimly lit neighborhood nearing the Rogers house. Steve who sat in the back with Peggy, leaned forward in his seat, "Pull over here."

Ramirez nodded, "You got it." He gently pulled the car over on the side of the road about five blocks down from the house.

Peggy understood why Steve wanted the car to stop here. She leaned toward him, "Be careful."

Steve nodded, "I will." He said as he grabbed his shield.

Peggy cupped his face gently then kissed him briefly. Once that was done, Steve quietly opened the passenger door and stepped out, then gently closed the door and made sure it was fully closed. As he started to cross the street, Ramirez drove the car slowly away.

Steve calmly strolled to his house with his shield in his hand. The neighborhood was dark with no signs of anyone awake because of how early it was in the morning. But Steve had a feeling some of the parked cars on the sides of the street had Leviathan agents inside watching the house for him to return. He didn't make any moves to try and hide because he needed to be seen so he can attract the Winter Soldier to his location. Once he got to his dark house, he calmly walked up the few steps to the front porch to unlock the door.

He opened his front door and stepped in quietly then closed the door slowly and quietly behind him. He gripped his shield as he started to walk slowly into his house, not turning on any lights. He needed to make sure the house didn't have any intruders to ambush him while he suited up. The dark didn't bother him because his vision was so enhanced from the serum that he could practically see in detail in the dark with little limitations. He walked slowly through the family room toward the eat in kitchen, but with each step he took made the floor creak loudly. He cautiously entered the kitchen and saw a dark figure sitting at the head of the dinner table with a pistol resting in front of the individual.

Steve gripped his shield and stepped in as he flipped the lights on in the kitchen. He got a clear view of the table and saw a pile of wires and devices in front of the pistol, and saw Bucky without the mask with his long hair framing his face. Bucky wore black utility pants, black combat boots, a dark thick leather vest, a black shirt under the vest with only one sleeve over his right non metal arm, and a single black glove on the metal hand. He stared at Steve with cold but confused looking eyes with an emotionless expression. Steve spoke softly, "Buck…" He said cautiously. Bucky didn't move or say a word. Steve breathed easy, "Bucky…"

The Winter Soldier stood up slowly, grabbing his pistol at the same time, and pointed it directly at Steve's chest. Steve gripped his shield tighter at his side on the defensive, but he didn't move. He didn't want to make any sudden moves to prompt Bucky in shooting him. Bucky held his weapon silently and motionless at Steve for a long intense moment with neither of them flinching. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Bucky finally spoke, "…Who are you?" He said cautiously. He repositioned the pistol in his hand but kept it trained at Steve's chest, "What are you to me? Why do you call me, Bucky?"

Steve slowly stepped closer, "I'm Steve Rogers… and you and I are best friends…" Bucky kept his weapon on Steve. "We known each other since we were kids…and I called you Bucky for as long as I could remember." He said softly as he continued to slowly close the distance.

Bucky started to blink as suppressed memories started to quickly flash through his mind. He breathed heavier, "Who am I?"

Steve spoke softly as he continued to walk toward Bucky, "Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. You're a Sergeant in the United States Army…" He continued slowly, "You love sports and beautiful girls. You're the oldest of four… and your mother and father miss you so much." He spoke truthfully, but at this time Steve's chest was pressed against Bucky's pistol. Steve continued softly, "Your brother, Pete, returned home from the war safe. Your two sisters Rebecca and Marie have gotten married but live close by…" Bucky started to shake with each word Steve said. "They all miss you." Steve paused, "I know the Soviets made you do bad things. Made you into a weapon and made you forget who you are. But you're a good man…an honorable man." Steve spoke softly, "You're my best friend…and I'm with you 'til the end of the line…"

With those last words, Bucky's life started to flash through his mind. His fragmented memories finally overcoming the strenuous torture, indoctrination, and brain washing the Soviets made him go through. Even through all that he saw his memories but he only thought them to be dreams. Now, his memories are pouring into his mind too quick for him to fully comprehend. He only briefly saw his family, but he saw in detail Steve when he was skinny then when he became tall and muscular. Then he started to briefly remember the experiments of Hydra and the Soviets, and how he became a weapon. Everything came back to him in a flood of fragmented memories, he remembered everything but at the same time he remembered nothing because of how fast everything seemed pour into him. But one memory stuck out for him…

* * *

 **1943**

It was the night before Bucky shipped out for England, and he and Steve were supposed to be on a double date with two beautiful girls at the World Exposition of Tomorrow hosted by Howard Stark. But, instead of fully enjoying the company of the two girls, he caught Steve trying to reenlist again. He failed to talk his short skinny best friend down from attempting to reenlist for the 100th time. He sighed, "Don't do anything stupid until I get back." He said as he stepped back to return to his dates.

Steve chuckled, "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

He chuckled, "you're a punk." He said as he walked up and hugged his friend goodbye.

Steve whispered, "Jerk." As Bucky stepped away, he whispered, "Be careful."

Bucky smiled then turned around and started to make his way back to his dates. Then he heard Steve call, "Don't win the war 'til I get there." Bucky smiled and turned around and saluted him goodbye.

* * *

Bucky finally returned to reality after a long moment. He lowered his weapon slowly to his side, "I remember… I remember…" He shook his head, "I'm no longer the Winter Soldier…" He blinked rapidly as he tried to compose himself. He breathed heavily, "You know…I was supposed to kill you."

Steve nodded, "I know… And I was supposed to kill you."

Bucky looked down, "If you couldn't talk to me… and we had to fight. Would you be able to?"

"No." Steve said instantly and honestly.

Bucky shook his head, "I've been so conflicted… headaches and dreams…dreams that were actually memories." He rambled. "I can't do this anymore..." He slowly holstered his pistol

Steve put a hand on his nonmetal shoulder, "Then don't. You have a choice now. This is your life…" Bucky nodded quietly as he tried taking everything in.

Steve nodded, "I have to go after them. You know that right? But I need a place to start. Can you show me?"

Bucky spoke quietly, "I'm going with you. I know where to go..." He held out his right hand,

Steve shook his hand, "Welcome back, Bucky." Bucky nodded silently. "I need to suit up." Before he left to grab his gear he turned to his old friend, "Those wires on the table…are those all the bugs and listening devices in the house?" Bucky nodded silently.

* * *

The sun began to rise and shined its dim morning light into the master bedroom. Steve stood alone in front of the open closet fully dressed in his Stars and Stripes combat uniform with no helmet. He turned around and picked up his shield that was leaning against the side of the bed then hung it on his back. He took a deep breath and thought about what happened earlier. It was an intense few minutes when he faced Bucky in the kitchen, but he's glad that he was able to reach out to him and stand him down without getting into a drawn out fight. Bucky seemed to regain his memories, but Steve knew that he might not ever be his 100% old self again. The best thing Steve can do is help him recover one step at a time. Bucky is back…sort of.

Bucky silently walked into the room, and spoke softly, "Steve…"

Steve looked at Bucky, "yeah?"

"You got married…" Bucky said as more of a statement than a question.

Steve gave a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, I did."

Bucky nodded silently. "To… Margaret Carter. The SSR Agent we worked with before."

"That's her." He said while nodding to a row of pictures under the mirror on the dark brown wood dresser in front of the bed.

Bucky turned around and saw the pictures on the dresser. He slowly approached the dresser then gently picked up the center picture frame which held Steve's and Peggy's wedding photo. He stared at the picture for a moment and took in what he saw. In the picture, Steve and Peggy held each other tight in their arms with wide happily smiles on their faces. Steve was in his dress uniform complete with military decorations and Peggy was beautifully dressed in her wedding gown. Bucky spoke calmly, "Peggy…that's what everyone called her."

Steve smiled, "That's her."

Bucky gently put the picture back in its place, "She's beautiful. Congratulations…"

"Thanks." Steve replied softly, knowing that Bucky is trying to get a grip on his old life. But this is all sudden for him, so its going to take time and be a little awkward.

Bucky let out a small nervous chuckle as he remembered a fragment of a memory, "I remember when we were all at the pub in England. We were getting together to form a squad…Then Peggy walked in wearing a red dress." He chuckled lightly, "When she walked in…everyone stared at her, and every guy including myself became instantly attracted to her. But we knew by just the way she looked at you and how she focused on only you that she was attracted to you. No one had a chance."

Steve chuckled, "Honestly, I didn't even know for the longest time."

Bucky returned to Steve's side, "Not surprised." He said remembering how Steve had trouble with girls.

Steve placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. He smiled at his friend, "Welcome back." He said again.

Bucky gave a small smile and a nod. He frowned and began to speak softly, "I've done so many bad things…"

Steve nodded, "Its not too late to do the right thing." Bucky looked at him. "Leviathan has already killed hundreds of innocent people. They need to be stopped…" He said plainly. "There's no better place to start…"

Bucky nodded, "let's do this."

Steve reached into the closet and pulled out a Winchester Model 12 12-guauge pump action shotgun and handed it to Bucky, "Use this." Bucky took it quietly. "Its Peggy's." He said as he walked to Peggy's nightstand. He opened the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a canvas shotgun shell pouch that had "U.S." printed in black on the center of the flap. He tossed the pouch to Bucky, "here is 12 shotgun shells."

Bucky nodded calmly thanks to Steve. He then said, "I need a map."

"We need a car." Steve replied plainly. Knowing that he and Peggy left their car at the Commando field office.

Bucky nodded, "I know where to get one."

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch "Bell Co. Office"**

The rising sun beamed its bright light into the already busy SSR office. Peggy walked out of the elevator, still in her dark blue ¾ sleeve spring dress with her brown purse across her body. She was annoyed that her morning sickness came back even after her bounce in the bathroom earlier in the morning. She really hoped it wouldn't return if she got into a stressful situation. She also wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret from the SSR for as long as possible until she can figure a way to tell Sousa and still keep her job. She remained calm as she made her way into the busy office toward her desk. Other Agents greeted her good morning but she replied with a calm and courteous nod. Jack Thompson, wearing a dark blue suit, white dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a dark blue tie, approached Peggy, "Peggy." He said briskly.

Peggy unslung her purse, "Jack."

Thompson put his hands in his pockets, "Chief got everything set up. The Commandos are standing by downstairs in the garage, and he's preparing to get teams of Agents to search Edward & Bell Financial."

Peggy got to her desk and placed her purse on her chair, "Did he get a search warrant?"

Thompson nodded, "Yeah. He woke up the judge for it and hounded him into he got one."

Peggy looked at her watch, "What time are they executing the warrant?"

Thompson looked up at the clock, "About thirty or forty minutes." He nodded, "We also been updated on the Winter Soldier and his identity." Peggy was about to speak when she spotted Li and Ramirez approaching them.

Li and Ramirez, both wearing plain black suits and different colored striped ties, approached the duo. Li nodded, "We're ready to roll."

Ramirez spoke calmly, "We're just waiting for Captain Rogers to give us the word."

Li shook his head, "Is he going to come through? We're talking about the Winter Soldier; he might not want to be taken alive." He shrugged, "And the he might not even remember who he is…"

Thompson chimed in, "Captain Rogers will come through."

Peggy nodded, "Have faith in Steve…"

In the Chief's office, Chief Daniel Sousa, wearing a grey suit and tie, was preparing to send teams of Agents to search Edward & Bell Financial when his office phone rang. He quickly answered it, "Sousa." He said crisply.

Steve spoke calmly on the phone, "Sousa. Address is 415 East 71st Street, an office building in downtown Manhattan."

Sousa quickly wrote the address and details down, "415 East 71st Street, got it."

"Leviathan operates primarily out of the top two floors and use all that space as a headquarters for their operations in New York. Leviathan's cover business is called New York Broadcasting Service which is supposed to be, as the name tells us, a radio and broadcasting company. The lower floors are offices for an American motor company, unaware of Leviathan's presence at the top." Steve said quickly. "They use the cover of a broadcasting company in order to spread secret encoded messages to their operatives more freely and in greater distances without anyone noticing.

Sousa nodded, "That's clever. Anything else?"

"There's only one entrance to the building and there is a special room on the top floor that requires a key which Barnes has." He said using Bucky's last name instead of his nickname.

"That room is got to be holding something important." Sousa replied calmly.

"My thoughts exactly." Steve paused, "We need to move fast. I don't know if we have the element of surprise. Nonetheless Barnes and I will meet you there."

"One last thing, Captain." Sousa paused, "Can we trust him?"

"I do." Steve emphasized before hanging up the phone.

Sousa hung up the phone then grabbed his cane, and limped slowly out of his office. Sousa called above the commotion of the office, "Listen up!" Everyone stopped what they're doing and paid attention to the chief. "We got what we needed. Agents Davis and Hall get your teams going to Edward & Bell Financial. Peggy's team wait for me at Peggy's desk. Everyone else, find me more leads on Leviathan!" Once he stopped talking, everyone went to work on their assigned tasks. The agents who are assigned to search Edward & Bell Financial quickly grabbed their side arms and headed for the exit.

Sousa slowly approached Peggy's team by her desk. Peggy looked at Sousa, "What do we got?"

Sousa nodded, "Captain Rogers made it. He was able to turn the Winter Soldier." Peggy breathed a sigh of relief, placing a hand on her stomach. Sousa continued, "The target building is 415 East 71st Street, an office building in Downtown Manhattan. Leviathan headquarters for New York operations is located on the top two floors. Barnes and Captain Rogers will meet us there, but we need to move fast."

Peggy nodded, "Got it."

Sousa spoke calmly, "Before you say anything. We can trust Barnes. If Captain Rogers trusts him then so can we."

Thompson nodded, "Didn't say a word, Chief." Everyone nodded.

Sousa nodded, "Good. Let's brief the commandos."

Peggy nodded, "You coming with us, Daniel?"

"Of course. This is my mission too." Sousa said calmly.

* * *

 **Subterranean Garage under the** **SSR**

The Howling Commandos stood by four black SSR cars while they waited for word about the mission. The Howling Commandos all wore their standard combat uniforms and are fully equipped with Thompson Submachine guns and ammunition. All their heads turned when they heard the sound of the elevator doors opening. Sousa stepped out first, followed by Peggy and her team. Dugan approached the group, "What's the word?"

Peggy spoke up, "We got the location of a major Leviathan site."

Dugan nodded, "Looks like Cap came through. Got Bucky back."

Happy Sam Sawyer sighed, "Can we even trust him? He's the Winter Soldier remember? He sure was dead set on killing us in the Soviet Union, and lets not forget he tried killing all of you."

James Montgomery Falsworth adjusted his red beret, "Bucky is still one of us."

The original Commandos all nodded in agreement with James. Junior Juniper shrugged, "I don't know. We…"

Peggy interrupted him, "If Steve can trust him then so can we." She emphasized.

Jim nodded, "She's right."

Dugan clenched his fists, "Those Reds must've really messed with his mind to make him into a super assassin capable of fighting his best friends."

"Focus you, apes." Peggy said sternly, instantly getting their attention. "Go ahead, Daniel."

Sousa stepped forward and briefed the Commandos about the task at hand, specifically the target building, situation, and any other details about the building and potential threats posed by Leviathan. Once he finished briefing everyone, Dugan nodded, "Lets go tell the Reds that its rude to trespass."

* * *

 **415 East 71** **st** **Street, Downtown Manhattan**

The morning sun shined bright on New York City as the streets started to crowd with people and cars commuting to work. Steve who sat in the front passenger seat and Bucky in the drivers seat, waited patiently in a beige four door sedan. Bucky and Steve acquired the car by getting the jump on two Leviathan operatives staking out the Rogers house. Both Steve and Bucky kept a close eye on the target building as they waited for the SSR to arrive. The building of interest is a tall and wide 20-story building with a tall black radio tower on the roof that had NYBS in big letters going down the tower. Steve turned to Bucky, "What do you plan on doing after we take down them down?"

Bucky didn't answer right away, but instead just breathed easy. After a moment he finally spoke, "I don't know…" He sighed, "I doubt my own people will just take me back." He said referring to the United States.

Steve looked at him, "I can get you a pardon. Because you weren't yourself when you did those things."

"It was still me. It was still by my own hand." Bucky said plainly. He looked down, "I need my own way to redeem myself. I need to make peace my way." He sighed, "But I know, if I turn myself in they'll lock me up and throw away the key." He said plainly.

"I won't let that happen." Steve said sternly. "I can help you."

"You already have." Bucky said honestly. "But…" Suddenly they heard a high pitched alarm going off in the target building which instantly got their attention. Soon hundreds of people started to pour out of the building.

Steve opened the door, "This doesn't look good." He said as he put his helmet on. He quickly opened his door and stepped out. Bucky followed, he opened his door and stepped out then reached back into the car and grabbed the shotgun. The street was now crowded with people leaving the building causing a dense chaotic mess in the street. The duo quickly pushed their way through the crowd to the building like a fish swimming against a heavy current. Although it was chaotic, people recognized Steve pushing through the crowd toward the entrance of the building. Once they got just in front of the entrance, Steve stopped and asked a man, "Sir, what's going on?"

"Captain America?" The man gasped nervously. He regained his composure, "There's a gas leak inside!" The man said nervously. He gasped again when he saw the metal armed Bucky holding a shotgun.

Bucky looked up at the building, "That doesn't seem likely." He said instinctively.

Steve grabbed his shield from his back, "lets go." He said coolly.

They both pushed through the crowd into the large luxurious lobby, and made their way toward the elevators on the right side. As soon as they got into an empty elevator, Steve pushed the button to the top floor, "Lets hope the SSR gets here quick."

As the doors closed Bucky cocked the shotgun, "Leviathan knows we're coming."

Steve drew his pistol from its holster, "I don't doubt it." He said as he cocked his pistol.

After a long elevator ride to the top floor, the elevator doors slowly opened as a bell dinged signaling that they arrived to their floor. Steve and Bucky quickly exited the elevator with their weapons up, and Steve's shield was up covering the side of his face. The top floor looked like any other floor in a typical office building except it was fitted for radio broadcasting purposes. On the left of the elevators are dozens of desks organized in three lines stretching from the end of the room to just in front of the elevators, at the very end of the room is a private office with glass walls and brown window blinds hiding the interior, and on the right are a series of rooms for broadcasting. The only thing off was the fact that there were no people on this floor and it had no lights on like Bucky and Steve expected.

Steve spoke calmly, "This doesn't feel right." He looked at Bucky. Bucky held a calm expression. Steve didn't doubt Bucky, "Lets go. Tread carefully." He said as he began to slowly walk deeper into the room.

Bucky and Steve spread out with Bucky taking the left side of the room and Steve taking the right side. Steve slowly opened the door to one of the studio rooms and saw it was just a typical studio booth with a microphone, table, chairs, and a window to see the adjacent room that held the recording and broadcasting equipment. He took a step back and continued down the room.

Bucky on the other hand stopped by a desk and opened one of the drawers and saw nothing was inside it. Confused, he looked through another drawer then another, and found that the desk was completely empty. He walked to another desk and searched it, and discovered it was empty like the last one. "The desks are empty." He said evenly.

Steve paused, "This whole place is empty." He looked at Bucky, "They must've cleared everything out. I have a bad feeling about this."

Suddenly a loud male voice coming from hidden speakers spoke loudly, "Captain America! Welcome to the New York Broadcasting Service! Its so good for you to visit." There was a laugh. "Come by my office and have a chat with me. Why don't you." Steve and Bucky looked at each other calmly. "I'll be waiting…" Said the voice quietly.

Steve looked at Bucky, "What is this?"

Bucky shook his head, "I don't know."

They both calmly converged to the office at the end of the room then waited for a moment. Steve nodded, "Be ready." Bucky nodded quietly in response with a stoic expression on his face. Steve quietly opened the door and was surprised at what he saw. The room was barren for an office, but it had the furniture for like a wood desk, chairs, bookshelves, and a couch on one end of the room with a wood coffee table in front of it. But there was nothing on the book shelf, nothing on the coffee table, and nothing on the desk except a lone microphone. Steve and Bucky entered slowly and cautiously.

The voice spoke up, "Expecting to see someone, Captain?"

Steve walked toward the desk with Bucky following close behind. Steve leaned on the desk, "Are you Leviathan?"

"I think the question you want to ask is, 'Are you the head of Leviathan?'" The voice chuckled, "To answer that, no I'm not. But I do work for them."

"I know this broadcasting service is actually a cover for you to operate secretly in the United States." Steve said plainly. "Although no one is in here, we still forced you to flee. Setting you back once again."

The voice chuckled, "You think this is a victory, do you Captain?" He paused, "Its true, you and your wife have set us back multiple times. But you have to know that you can't stop everything... and you can't stop what's soon to come. You're only one and we are many." Steve cringed. "Don't look so frustrated, Captain. Can't beat everyone." The voice laughed once again causing Steve to scan the room, "you can't stop it all."

Steve spoke calmly, "I'll stop you believe me…and I got friends who wouldn't mind joining me."

"I applaud your efforts, Captain." The voice laughed again, "Your enemy is a lot closer than you think..." Steve tensed. The voice spoke softly in a foreboding tone, "You're a kite dancing in a hurricane, Captain Rogers..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid you're out of time…" The voice changed his tone, "Good work in bringing me Captain America…"

Steve quickly looked at Bucky in shock, but Bucky also had a shocked expression on his face like Steve. The voice laughed evilly, "shame we have to lose such a valuable asset. Goodbye…Captain Rogers…"

Bucky and Steve briefly shared a shocked gaze.

* * *

The group of four SSR cars initially approached the building quickly but they soon had to slow down just short of the building at the sight of the chaos in the street in front. The SSR cars stopped in their place on the road as the chaos and commotion in the street refused to yield to the cars on the road. In the lead car Dugan sat in the drivers seat with Peggy riding in the passenger seat, and Jim, Gabe, and Jacques in the back. Dugan gripped the wheel, "This doesn't look good."

Jim leaned forward, "Where's the Captain?"

Peggy spoke calmly, "I'm guessing this has to do with him." Suddenly there was a loud honk and fire truck sirens booming behind them.

Dugan looked through the rear view mirror and saw two red New York City fire trucks trying to inch their way past them on the left, "Peggy?" He asked awaiting orders.

Peggy took her pistol out of her purse, "give them space and pull over to the right. We're going in."

Dugan nodded, "Got it." He quickly pulled over as much as he could to the right side of the road, carefully trying not to hit the parked cars on the curb. The fire trucks slowly past the small column of SSR cars toward the chaotic building.

Peggy gripped her Thompson submachine gun and opened her door, "Lets go." Everyone piled out of the car with their weapons in hand, causing the rest of the commandos and Agents in the following cars to do the same.

Jim cocked his Thompson Submachine gun, "That bell sure is loud." Jim said over the incredibly loud alarming bell inside their target building.

Peggy's team, Sousa, and the rest of the commandos quickly gathered by Peggy. Thompson looked up at the building, "What's the plan?"

Peggy nodded, "We have to assume Steve and…" Suddenly there was a massive concussive explosion from the top building causing them to instinctively duck. The already chaotic crowd in front of the building instantly became even more chaotic as everyone screamed in fear, and ran for cover in every direction.

Jim yelled instantly, "Holy shit!" After the initial blast, the top two floors instantly caught aflame.

Seconds after the explosion Peggy quickly looked up at the building and gasped when she saw that the top two floors were engulfed in an uncontrollable fire. Then suddenly she heard a loud metallic crash and glass shattering from about six cars in front of the SSR column followed by screams from frightened people.

* * *

Steve grunted in pain as he lay curled up on his shield on top of a mangled and smashed roof of a sedan. His jump from the 20th floor of the building sent him falling like rock into a parked car in front of the building. He smashed into the roof with a tremendous metallic thud, shattering all the car windows, and almost entirely crushed the car. The serum and landing on his shield kept him alive and in one piece from such a high fall. His shield, being made of vibranium, was able to absorb all the kinetic energy and transferring very little to him, so it was a key element in helping him survive such a fall from that great of a height.

Steve uncurled himself and groaned again as he recovered from the fall. As he tried to get up from the crushed car roof, he saw the fire department quickly working to evacuate everyone from the area away from the building. He turned his head and saw the top two floors burning out of control in a ferocious flame. Suddenly he heard a familiar woman's English voice calling him, "Steve!" Steve sat up and turned and saw his wife being trailed by the commandos and her team of Agents.

Steve grunted and waved his hand, "I'll be alright…"

Peggy slung her weapon over her shoulder as she rushed over to Steve, "Steve! Oh my God!" She hugged him tightly for a moment which he reciprocated slowly. After a moment Peggy let go and ran her hands over his torso, "Are you alright? Did you…"

Steve nodded and ran a gentle hand along her cheek, "I'm alright, I promise." He gave a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I jumped off the top floor." He said softly.

Dugan shook his head, "Peggy… your husband…Cap…just, just…fell over 200 feet onto a car…and is still alive…" He said in broken English in shock as he connected the dots of what Steve just said.

Peggy smiled at Steve, "He's Captain America, Timothy…He can survive anything." She said surprised and shocked that he fell from that great height and lived.

Gabe couldn't believe it, "We know…its just…"

Thompson nodded at Steve, "Captain, was that you? Did you blow the two floors?"

Steve shook his head, "No, Leviathan blew it and I barely got out by jumping out the window." Peggy looked at Steve with concern.

The fire department finished clearing the area of innocent bystanders and have quickly began to get ready to fight the burning building before it got out of hand. The Police have finally arrived on the scene and have began setting up a road block on both sides of the road in order to keep the area clear of any people. Sousa spoke calmly to the group, "This isn't good. Whatever evidence or tracks Leviathan left behind up there is gone."

Steve spoke, "They didn't have anything up there. They cleared it out even before Barnes and I went up there."

Sousa was about to respond when a group of three Police officers and a fire chief approached them. The lead Police officer spoke, "Gentlemen…" He noticed Peggy, "Ma'am…"

Thompson stepped in front of the officer and showed them their badges, "Federal agents."

The officer nodded, "We figured you're all agents since you're with him." He said mentioning Steve. "We need you all to clear the area, now."

The fire chief stepped forward, "The building fire looks like it might go out of control really quick. We need the area clear." He looked at the surrounding buildings, "Looks like we're going to have to evacuate the neighboring buildings…" He said to himself.

Sousa nodded, "I understand."

Thompson looked at him and whispered, "Chief, we need whatever is in that building."

Sousa nodded, "I know. But look at it. The top two floors are engulfed in flame, whatever is up there is going to be ash by the time the fire department is done. We'll salvage what we can later."

Thompson conceded, "Got it, Chief."

Falsworth walked up to Steve, "Captain, where's Bucky?"

Steve shook his head, "I don't know." Peggy stepped to his side and rubbed his back gently. The commandos all looked up at the burning building.

Jim whispered negatively, "Bucky is gone again."

Steve shook his head, "No he's not." The commandos all turned to him with surprise in their eyes. "Believe me, he's not up there."

Junior Juniper spoke up in his youthful voice, "Where did he go?" Before Steve could respond, Sousa walked up to them.

Sousa spoke calmly, "We have to go. The fire department needs to put out the fire. We're only getting in their way." He sighed, "Whatever is up there, is probably all ash by now. We'll salvage what we can later."

Peggy nodded in acknowledgement then turned to Steve. Steve nodded at her, "I'm alright." He said as he hopped off the car effortlessly then turned to grab his shield.

Dugan chuckled, "Its alright, Peggy. Captain isn't a princess so you don't have to worry." The commandos all chuckled while Steve shook his head.

Peggy smiled, "Just get in the cars." She said as she walked with Steve around her arm.

Dugan nodded, "Yes ma'am, Mrs. Captain Rogers, Ma'am." He said as he followed Peggy and Steve.

Peggy sighed, "Can you hit him for me, James." Falsworth whacked him on the back of the head with a loud thud as he passed him. Peggy smiled, "Thank you."

Falsworth nodded, "anytime."

Steve spoke up evenly, "This isn't much of a victory for us. We only slowed them down, but they still got away… and they're planning something big, but I don't know what..."

Sousa nodded, "The Captain is right." He paused, "We'll head back to the SSR and debrief."

Steve stopped suddenly, "Oh wait. Forgot about those operatives."

Peggy looked at her husband with surprise, "What operatives?"

"Bucky and I stole a car from two Leviathan operatives staking out our place." Steve pointed to a beige sedan across the street that was partially behind a fire truck.

Dugan called out, "I'll get 'em!" He started to run across the street.

As the SSR cars left with Steve and two additional passengers, the building continued to ferociously burn. The fire department looked powerless to stop the raging inferno that was now burning down the building.

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch "Bell Co. Office"**

The Commandos and Peggy's team returned to the SSR and immediately turned in their automatic weapons then went to one of the large conference rooms in the office while Sousa split off from the group, so he could deliver the two Leviathan operatives to separate holding cells. In the conference room, Peggy sat next to Steve on one side of the conference table, Thompson, Ramirez, and Li sat on the opposite side, and the Commandos stood at the back of the room surprisingly patient.

Eventually Sousa opened the conference room door and walked in, "Part of the team sent to investigate Edward & Bell Financial just returned."

Peggy looked up at Sousa, "What did they find?"

"While the team interviewed the staff, one of secretaries said that Edward Martin has been attending off hour meetings regularly." Sousa said as he took his place in front of the table next to the chalk board.

Thompson leaned back on his chair, "That screams suspicious. He's obviously with Leviathan. We're on the right track."

Li nodded, "What else did they get?"

"Part of the team just brought back a load of files from Edward & Bell. The rest of the team is still over there interviewing the staff and gathering more information." He leaned on the table, "Its going to be slow work."

Ramirez spoke up, "Anything from those two Leviathan operatives?"

Dugan spoke up, "Yeah, they're definitely Leviathan. They even look Russian…"

Sousa shook his head, "Nothing. They remained quiet when I put them in different holding cells. The guards will let me know if they talk." He looked at Steve then nodded, "So, Captain. What happened at the New York Broadcasting Service? Did Barnes betray you?"

Steve shook his head, "No. He didn't betray me. It was a trap set for both of us." He leaned forward, "Barnes and I arrived at the building thinking we'll meet you there."

Peggy spoke up, "We ran into heavy traffic in the city." She said plainly

Steve smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. You're alive because of this. If you all were up there with me, you've all been killed" He said honestly earning a nod of agreement from everyone. "Anyway, while we were staking out the place, an alarm went off in the building causing everyone to evacuate in a chaotic mess. Apparently there was a gas leak inside the building causing everyone to evacuate. We both didn't think it was likely so we went in to investigate before you got there. When we got to the top floor the floor was empty." Steve shook his head, "No one was in there. They probably used the alarm to cover their escape. The other peculiar thing was that they cleared everything out of every desk and every shelf."

Sousa nodded, "What happened next?"

"I spoke to someone who is part Leviathan on the radio? Who ever he was drew us in and kept us in place." He paused, "The voice was sure hell bent to letting me know that they can't be stopped. Then the voice said that my enemies are closer than I think. After that…well you seen what happened."

Jim mumbled, "This is a real pleasant talk…"

Sousa repeated, "Closer than you think…" He sighed, "That doesn't sound good…"

Ramirez asked curiously, "What's our next step?"

"Captain Rogers is right. Leviathan is planning something big with all that movement we've been seeing. Also they'll most likely be laying low and probably disappear for a bit so it'll be harder for us to hunt them." Sousa said plainly mentioning what Steve said earlier.

Junior spoke up, "Is it me…or does it seem a little easy for us to track down all those targets." Everyone looked at him. "Think about it. They cleared out that fast before the Captain and Bucky showed up… and Bucky was supposed to kill the Captain yesterday. But they already knew the Captain was coming, and were able to clear out their whole area before he showed up. Plus, Leviathan could've easily covered their tracks and make it harder for us to track them."

Ramirez spoke up, "Its already hard to track them."

"But we raided over a dozen targets in the past few months. Also they probably know we have at least one of their magic typewriter thingy's. The raid we did on Christmas Eve was pretty obvious that we captured one, but they still use it. This seems really easy. Almost like they are trying to draw us in for something." Emphasized Junior.

Dugan arrived at the same conclusion, "the kid's right. For a secret organization, they are leaving a lot of tracks." He looked at Peggy, "When you SSR agents were investigating Stark, Leviathan hid their tracks extremely well making you believe Stark turned traitor. If it wasn't for Peggy, you would've lost the nation's most valuable engineer."

Steve finally connected the dots, "I have to agree. This doesn't seem right at all. Leviathan is planning something for us... another trap or…" Peggy started to look concerned and instantly started to slowly rub her belly idly.

Dugan sighed, "This is bad, bad business…"

Sousa sighed, "I wouldn't tense up just yet. We don't know what we're dealing with right now. But…we'll keep digging." He looked at Steve, "Any idea what happened to your friend Sergeant Barnes?"

Steve shook his head, "No idea. But I can tell you that he isn't dead."

"How do you know for sure?"

Steve chuckled, "Call it a gut feeling."

Sousa sighed, "If I don't tell the higher ups that he's dead. They would want me to go find him."

Steve nodded, "He just wants to disappear from this whole thing. He wants to figure out who he was without being watched by anyone…"

Sousa nodded, "I guess I can understand…" He sighed, "I need to do a full write up on this." He turned for the door then instantly paused in his tracks and turned to Peggy, "Peggy…go on home. Its been a hell of a few days for you. Go ahead and take the rest of the day off." He turned to Thompson, "I want you to take over the head of the investigation on Edward & Bell Financial. Dig deeper and find out more on Leviathan, and try to figure out what their next move is and where they're hiding. Ramirez and Li question our new guests."

Thompson nodded, "You got it chief." He said under his breath, "Easier said than done."

Sousa turned back to Peggy, "One more thing. Before we left for the New York Broadcasting Service building, I sent a scrub team to your house to search for any listening devices and bugs inside. They told me just recently that all the bugs and listening devices were already removed."

Peggy let out a sigh of relief, "That's good…"

"I'm also tasking two agents to watch over your house for the next couple of days to see if any more Leviathan Operatives come by again. Don't argue about it…"

Steve nodded at Sousa, "Thanks, Chief." Peggy just nodded quietly in understanding.

"You got it. Have a good day you two." Sousa said as he walked out.

Thompson stood up from the table, "Have a good day off, love birds." He said with a chuckle as he left the room.

Li laughed, "Someone has to work around here."

Peggy smiled and shook her head, "What ever you say." She said as Li and Ramirez left.

As soon as the agents left, Dugan stepped forward, "Can we tell them?" He asked excitedly.

Peggy looked at Steve confused then back at Dugan, "Tell them what?" Dugan raised his eyebrows with a big grin. Peggy finally realized what he meant. She nodded with a smile, "Go ahead, Timothy." She placed her hand on Steve's lap causing Steve to smile at her warmly.

Dugan turned to the commandos, "Our very own, Peggy is pregnant." The commandos all instantly cheered loudly for Peggy and Steve. The instant loud cheering and excitement caused the people in the office to look in at the conference room with confused looks.

Steve wrapped his arm around Peggy and quickly brought her in to kiss her on the cheek. She laughed excitedly as the commandos gathered around her to congratulate her. Even the usually depressed and cynical looking Happy Sam Sawyer was literally happy for the couple. Pinkerton smiled, "We're going to have little Captain Rogers' running around."

Peggy chuckled, "You mean little Peggy Carter's running around." Jacques Dernier spoke in French to everyone.

Gabe translated, "He said, 'don't you mean Peggy Rogers' running around?'"

Peggy laughed and nodded, "Yes, that's what I meant."

Jim looked at a grinning Steve, "So Cap, do you want a boy or a girl."

Steve tried so hard to contain his excitement, "I..." He chuckled and let out the biggest smile anyone has ever seen, "I'm just happy I'm having a baby." He laughed. Peggy kissed him on the cheek then smiled happily at him.

Dugan laughed, "Can't wait 'till the little one gets to meet his Howling Uncles…"

Sawyer frowned again, "Really? Howling Uncles? That sounds terrible."

Peggy laughed, "I quite like the sound of that."

Steve nodded, "Me too. But Dugan will have limited exposure to our baby."

"I agree." Replied Peggy with a smile.

Dugan sighed, "Why do you two always do that?" Everyone laughed.

* * *

 **Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY**

Before returning home, Peggy and Steve needed to drop by the Commando field office to pick up their car they left there yesterday. It felt like it has been a month since they last been there because of everything that has happened the past few days. Once they returned home, the couple instantly went through the house to double check for listening devices and bugs just in case Bucky or the SSR scrub team missed any of them. They essentially spent most of the day together checking the whole house. After a long search that turned up nothing, they had a good rest of the day. They talked, laughed, danced, listened to music, and made food together like they were living a normal life. They both expressed their excitement for the baby, but Steve seemed more excited than she was. Peggy loved the fact that he was excited because all of his excitement strengthened her feeling to start a family now even with her job and everything going on. The good vibes made them almost forget what happened today…

That night, Steve, dressed in a white t-shirt and grey sweats, sat on the side of the bed and looked out of the open window to the night sky while he waited for Peggy to finish washing up in the bathroom. The thought about the baby took over all other thoughts in his head. Every time he thought about Bucky, his head would quickly go to the baby, and every time he tried to think about Leviathan, his head would go back to thinking about Peggy and the baby. He couldn't complain, he didn't want to sulk about Leviathan and lose his mind wondering about Bucky when he should be happy about the baby and spending time with his wife. The feeling of having a baby finally sunk in. He smiled widely, he's super excited but at the same time really nervous to start a family. He knew right off the bat that Peggy would be a great mother, but he hoped that he would be a good father. He also knew that Peggy would find the time to be with their son or daughter even though she will be busy with the SSR. But he wasn't so sure if he would be able to spend as much time with their kid as he liked, because he's still technically in the Army. Because he's Captain America, the Army might send him on a moments notice to far away lands far from home. He's the hero that everyone expects so much from. To be honest he started to think about living a normal simple life like he often thought about a long time ago.

Its funny when the war started, all he could think about was serving in the Army overseas to fight like everyone else. But now with the war over, he returned back to his old mindset for wanting to settle down and live a simple life. Unfortunately, he didn't know when or how to stop being Captain America. The threat of Leviathan is keeping him busy and always keeping him neck deep in the fold. Plus, he doubts the Army, the SSR, and the government will just let him retire. They expect so much from him that he's afraid that the lines between good and evil, and right and wrong will be blurred together. He knew eventually doing the right thing won't be black and white anymore… He just wants his own peace, but he knew he can't just slip away.

Peggy walked out of the master bathroom, wearing her pink collared and cuffed, black robe over her pink V-neck knee height night gown. She saw Steve sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her, "Darling?" She asked curiously.

Steve turned around, "Hey." He smiled as he stared.

"What?" Peggy asked as she walked toward him.

Steve chuckled, "I'm just a lucky man to have you."

Peggy sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him and leaned into him, "And I'm such a lucky woman to have you. So, so lucky."

Steve hugged her tightly then kissed the top of her head. He leaned back with a worried look, "Uh. Peggy."

Peggy extracted herself from his grip, "Yes?" She said as she looked up at him noticing his worried look.

"So when I confronted Bucky in the kitchen earlier..."

Peggy nodded, "mhmm."

Steve nodded, "Yeah. He was. He was also the one who removed all the bugs and listening devices before the scrub team got here." He shrugged, "Anyways…Once I talked to him… uh."

Peggy smiled, "Just spit it out, Darling."

"I gave him your shotgun to use so we could assault that Leviathan building…But uh. We obviously lost it." Steve said nervously, "I'm sorry. I know I should've asked you, but we needed the fire power because we didn't know what we'd might face."

Peggy laughed, "You were worried because you lost my shotgun!" Steve looked at her confused. She leaned into him again, "Captain America is afraid because he lost my shotgun…" She couldn't help but continue laughing.

Steve chuckled, "You bet I'm afraid. You're scary!"

Peggy controlled her laughter, "Oh, Darling. I can always get a new shotgun." She cupped his face and gently brought him in for a kiss. After they broke the kiss, she smiled at him, "But I love how you were concerned about it. Its very cute." Steve chuckled as she kissed him again. She nudged him gently, "What you need to do is be more careful." She chuckled.

Steve smiled, "I am careful."

"Darling please, you jumped out of a 20-story building." Peggy said while laughing.

"But I'm still walking." Steve chuckled, "I'm surprised you're laughing about it."

Peggy smiled, "Well I've come to terms with the fact that you have to do dangerous things, and put your life on the line because its your job." She chuckled, "I thought I came to terms with that a long time ago, but I guess once we got married I got concerned about it again." She kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sorry I got mad at you last night. That was unfair for me to do that. You were just doing your job and looking out for me and your friend."

"I can't forgive for what you didn't do wrong." Steve scooted over then took both of her hands gently. "You were right to be angry and concerned." He smiled, "I actually been thinking…"

"Hm?" Peggy hummed in response.

"For the longest time I wanted family and stability. Even when I joined the Army, I often thought about it and wanted it." He gave a small smile, "I was hoping…that when the war ended I can finally have some measure of peace. Then when I was plunging that plane into the ice…I thought I'll never get there... Then I came back, and had a second chance…and here I am again being Captain America still in the fight…" He sighed and shook his head, "I don't know what I'm trying to say."

Peggy scooted closer to him, "Its okay. Take your time. I'm listening."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to eventually trade in my shield some day… and just live that simple life. Be your husband and be the father…" Steve chuckled nervously, "I don't think I'd want to do this forever." He said mentioning his position as Captain America.

Peggy looked confused, "Steve…"

"Its fine. This is my choice, Peggy." He smiled and gripped her hands, "I've been fighting all my life in one-way shape or form. I think its almost time for me to have some peace finally."

Peggy smiled, "Is everything okay, Steve?" She said with a hint of concern.

"Everything's fine, Peggy." Steve reassured. "Its just… I don't want to miss this. I don't want to miss our marriage and miss our family. This… this is my greatest adventure, and I'm happy to do it with you."

Peggy smiled and cupped his face and brought him in for a long kiss. After a long moment she let go, "I can leave the SSR too and we can both…"

Steve shook his head knowing what she will say, "You don't have to leave the SSR. You're doing good work in there, and you're making a real difference. You're hands down the most experienced and their best Agent…and I think you're just getting started." He said honestly.

Peggy smiled feeling reassured and motivated, "Thank you, darling. But what about you?

"What about me?" Steve chuckled, "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn who doesn't know how to back out of a fight."

Peggy held her smile, "You know there is always someone to fight, Steve."

"Yes, but all fights do end. I hope I'm saving more live than I am taking them." Steve scooted toward her, wrapped an arm around her, and placed a hand on her belly, "When I finish the good fight… I'll be here." Peggy smiled and kissed him. Steve leaned back, "But I don't think I'll be turning in my shield for a while. Its just a thought for the future."

Peggy smiled, "Whenever it is, I'll be here with you, and we will raise our children together."

Steve smiled, "Wait…children? We don't even have one yet." He chuckled.

"No, but I wouldn't mind having more than one." Peggy said with a smile.

Steve laughed, "How many would you like?"

Peggy giggled, "No more than four and no less than two."

"Wow… we're going fast." Steve laughed.

"That didn't seem to bother you before, darling." Peggy said with a grin.

"No…I'm just. I'm just excited."

"I can tell." Peggy leaned forward and captured his lips gently. She pulled away and whispered, "I love you, Steve."

"I love you too."

Peggy smiled a wide smile, "I can't believe we're starting a family." She rested her forehead against his, "Its going to be perfect…" Steve smiled.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

 **I decided not to stick with the Bucky from the Comics, so he has a family back at home**

 **I recovered his memory like Blood Diamond with the son, and Jason Bourne.**

 **415 East 71** **st** **Street is from the Bourne Trilogy. Totally lacked imagination for addresses**

 **Line from The Incredibles**

 **Captain America said at the end of Age of Ultron, "Family, stability, guy who wanted all that went in the ice 75 years ago."**

 **SO I figured Steve Rogers would eventually like to settle down.**


	18. Chapter 17 What's in a Name

**Chapter 17 What's in a Name**

I do not own Captain America

Going to keep the trend going of furthering a plot with a mixture of fluff

This won't follow Season 2 of Agent Carter as much.

Additionally, I'm altering the Marvel timeline a little and some character information

* * *

The incidents in New York City caused severe damage to part of the city's infrastructure, and already has a wide array of speculation from the public of what actually happened. The fire fight between Captain America and his team with a group of well armed unknown individuals left many people and press speculating and fearing what actually sparked such a fight. If it was just the fire fight, the public would've seen it as organized crime trying to seek revenge against him from all the raids he conducted against crime rings. But Captain America's presence at the explosion of the New York Broadcasting Service building made people think otherwise. The fact that he was seen at the building when it exploded convinced the public that there's most likely a bigger issue that they don't know about. The government and SSR quickly tried to cover up as much as they could, and stated that the building was destroyed by a gas leak that caught aflame. Even though the cover was really believable, the press and public still saw it differently. For a while now there were already rumors of Soviet agents entering the United States, so the public quickly saw it as Communist espionage. The incident with Captain America and the New York Broadcasting Service made many people take the rumors as fact. This is exactly what the SSR has been trying to avoid.

Fear of Communism was inevitable, but the recent incidents involving Captain America gave way to fear and doubt. The already intense rivalry between the United States and Soviet Union did not help the public still healing from World War II. The relations between the United States and her allies deteriorated with the Soviet Union immediately following the end of the war. With the wars end, the Soviet Union grew not only in power but in territory with the annexation of Soviet satellite states in Eastern Europe, causing Winston Churchill to coin the term "Iron Curtain" in 1946 to describe the tensions between the West and East. Joseph Stalin quickly responded that the coexistence of Capitalism and Communism would be impossible. Both U.S. and Soviet officials believed war between the United States and the Soviet Union was inevitable. The mounting threat of Soviet aggression in the world led the American people to quickly fear Communism spreading to the United States. News and rumors of Soviet spies and sympathizers penetrating the U.S. and the government quickly spread. Then in March 21, 1947, directly following Captain America's incident in New York City and other incidents in post war Europe, President Truman issued Executive Order 9835, known as the Loyalty Order, which mandated that all government employees be analyzed to determine that they were all loyal to the government. Truman's loyalty program showed the start of serious fear of communism…

The month following the incidents in New York City for the SSR and the Rogers was rocked with government investigations from the FBI under Executive Order 9835. Everyone in the SSR including Steve and Peggy were screened thoroughly to assure complete loyalty. But for Steve, he was screened longer and more extensively because of his presence during the New York City incident. A group of three FBI agents questioned Steve extensively on his position in politics, background, service in the war, and most importantly the Winter Soldier. Steve answered each question honestly and faithfully, even telling the FBI who the Winter Soldier actually was. Needless to say, the FBI did not take it well when Steve told them that the Soviet Winter Soldier is an old friend of his. He did his best to explain what happened to Sergeant Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes and also defended the fact that Bucky defected from his Soviet captors and helped neutralize the Leviathan center at the New York Broadcasting Service building. The FBI regardless started to question Steve's loyalty, but ultimately let him slide due to endorsements from high ranking military officers and government officials. The FBI didn't much care for Steve's military record and his reputation of being a hero. Additionally, the FBI does not trust Bucky and will head a secret man hunt to find him because of how dangerous he could be to the security of the nation. The FBI was quick to show mistrust in him. Steve felt deep down in his gut that a terrible thing is going to happen in the immediate future. Luckily for both him, his wife wasn't questioned as harshly and passed with flying colors. Though she still has yet to tell her work that she's pregnant.

The main director of the SSR, US Army Colonel Chester Phillips is beginning the stages of change for the SSR to be replaced by a new government security branch with the help of the CIG, the Central Intelligence Group formed by President Truman in January of 1946 in part of the National Intelligence Authority. As the gradual change is being implemented and formed, the SSR will remain active until the formation of the new government agency in which the SSR will be absorbed. Until the time of the new formation, the SSR has branched out to Los Angeles, CA in order to cover both coasts more effectively. Chief Sousa of the New York SSR sent the highly experienced Senior Field Agent named John Flynn to run the Los Angeles branch, leaving Peggy as the only Senior Field Agent in the New York City Branch. Additionally, the Howling Commando Team is still active and remains stationed in the "Downtown New York 5&10" variety store in New York City.

* * *

After the incidents with the Winter Soldier things have returned to normal for the most part for the Rogers. Both Steve and Peggy Rogers embrace the life they live with all its ups and downs, and continue to live their life as a truly happy married couple that will soon have a little baby. Peggy is roughly a month and a half pregnant and both she and Steve are extremely happy and forever excited to be starting a family. But even with the love they share and the happiness of having a baby, Peggy felt a slight change in Steve since his screening with the FBI. She felt like he was becoming distant. She wasn't upset with him, but merely concerned of why he was acting so strangely. Things were back to normal for the most part, but sometimes she would sees Steve randomly zone out and be lost in thought at times. It concerned her that something was extremely bothering the love of her life and the father of her unborn child.

 **April 1947, Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY **

Its just a few hours before sunrise in the early hours of another peaceful Saturday morning in Scarsdale, NY. In the big comfortable bed in the dark master bedroom, Peggy slept soundly in her usual rose pink short nightgown, under the covers with her back against Steve's chest. Since she's only month and a half pregnant, her baby bump wasn't very noticeable, so sleeping wasn't so uncomfortable for her quite yet. Steve slept soundly in a white t-shirt and grey sweats, with his arm draped over Peggy's side under the covers. Steve slowly started to wake up as he gently tightened his grip on Peggy. After a moment of slight stirring, he finally started to slowly open his eyes to the dark bedroom. As his eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, his keen vision quickly landed on his sleeping wife. He smiled as he watched Peggy sleep soundly with her back pressed up against his body. In the dark bedroom, Steve decided to admire his beautiful wife for a few seconds before he got out of bed, as was his usual routine if he was up before her. Could anyone blame him? She's beautiful, kind, and tough when she needed to be. In all accounts, the love of his life. He smiled to himself as he got sentimental. Peggy did love that about him. He knew she loved the fact that under his rough and muscular exterior there is a very soft sentimental side that not many people know about. He was brought back to reality when he felt Peggy turn in his grasp and face him. Steve smiled widely.

Peggy softly spoke, surprising Steve, "Watching me sleep again, darling?"

Steve chuckled, "Could you blame me?"

Peggy smiled as she opened her eyes, "I suppose I can't." She said playfully as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. "I tend to do it too when you're asleep."

Steve brought her close and kissed her lips gently. He broke the kiss, "You're up early."

Peggy smiled, "Felt you stir a bit. Going for a run?"

Steve nodded, "Just a little one."

Peggy chuckled, "A little run to me is three miles. A little run to you is thirteen miles and you'll do it in half the time I'd run three."

Steve shrugged, "I've been getting slow."

Peggy chuckled again, "I find that hard to believe, darling."

Steve kissed her tenderly again, "Then I better get running." He rolled off the bed and stood up. He then leaned over and turned on the lamp on his night stand so he could see better. The lamp dimly lit up the room, but it was bright enough for the both of them to see everything.

Peggy propped herself up on her elbow, "Steve…"

Steve removed his shirt as he walked over to the dresser to get his running clothes, "Yeah?" He responded calmly.

Peggy had to shake the thought of admiring Steve's physique out of her head. Although she has seen it many, many times, she always has the urge to stop and admire him. But this time, she didn't want to. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

Steve stopped and turned around, "Yeah why?"

Peggy shrugged, "You seem distant recently."

Steve went back and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Peggy, "I don't mean to be." He said calmly.

Peggy scooted closer to him and rubbed his back affectionately, "What's going on, darling?" She paused, "Is it me?"

Steve turned and smiled at her, "Its not you. Nothing is wrong between us…"

Peggy relaxed a little, "I just had to ask. Are you nervous about the baby?"

Steve chuckled, "I am nervous about that." He sighed, "But its more about what happened with the FBI."

Peggy nodded, "I had figured that was it. I just wanted to be sure." She smiled reassuringly as she rubbed his back, "Want to talk about it?"

Steve chuckled lightly as he nodded slowly, "I can't keep anything from you can I?"

Peggy giggled back, "I'm your wife, Steve. I can read you like a book." She said humorously. "You always do the right thing and you never lie." She said in praise of her husband.

Steve chuckled, "Thanks, Peggy." He looked up, "well… here it goes." Peggy pressed her body to his and wrapped her arm around his body to make him feel more comfortable. He took a deep breath, "The FBI questioning my loyalty and what they said to me made me wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Peggy asked curiously.

Steve sighed and looked down, "Maybe, I'm just yesterday's hero…" Peggy frowned at his statement. "I gave almost everything for my country, and they questioned me fearing that I am a communist agent or sympathizer." He sighed, "I know the Soviet Union is the bad guys…but after the FBI questioned all of us to see if we're loyal made the path that I walk a little hazy." He sighed again, "I'm worried that I'm walking into a no win situation where I can't determine what's right or what's not…"

Peggy nodded, "You're not yesterday's hero, darling. You're still my hero and the hero of thousands of soldiers you have served with. Not to mention the little kids around the country that look up to you." She rubbed his back, "I'm sure the FBI is just checking to see if none of us are Soviet agents."

Steve nodded, "You weren't there for my questioning, Peggy." He said gently.

Peggy nodded, "Is it because of your friend?"

"Yeah…" Steve said calmly. "They weren't exactly happy when I said I knew the Winter Soldier before he became a Soviet assassin. They also didn't take it well when I defended him when I said he recently defected from the Soviet Union." He sighed, "They kept questioning my loyalty to the government. The only reason why I'm still with the SSR and the Army is because of endorsements from ranking military officers and government officials. I don't think they much cared for what I had to say." He slouched, "I don't think Captain America is needed anymore."

Peggy hugged him tight with her arm, "Oh Steve. You're Captain America for God sakes, this country will always need you. I'm sure the government sees that." She smiled reassuringly at him, "Remember how you joined the Army to protect the little guys? Well, you're serving as Captain America to protect the innocent people of the United States from threats foreign and domestic." She smiled, "Now, I'm sure you can find a way to do the right thing. Like you always do."

Steve looked at his wife with loving eyes, "Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to be married to you?"

Peggy chuckled, "I know you said similar things."

"Well. I'm lucky to be married to you, Margaret Carter Rogers, and happy to be your husband." Steve said adoringly. He leaned over and captured her lips for a long moment. After a while he broke the kiss and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, Steve." Peggy said warmly.

"Thank you for being there."

"Always, Darling." Peggy kissed him again.

Steve broke the kiss and gave a sad smile, "Sorry for being distant. I didn't mean to." He said apologetically.

"Its okay, Darling. Nobody's perfect." Peggy said with a smile.

"You are." Steve said honestly. He stood up then turned around and kissed her lips again, "Get some sleep Mrs. Rogers. You're pregnant so you need to make sure you get full sleep." Peggy nodded with a smile.

Peggy then whispered, "I'll have breakfast ready when you get back." She chuckled, "I think its my turn."

Steve smiled, "That'd be great." He chuckled, "Though, I don't think we need to take turns."

"Well you always want to cook." Peggy said with a wide smile.

Steve chuckled then sat back down on the bed, "I'm just trying to make sure you're not swamped at home. Because you work too."

Peggy laughed, "Why do I feel like you do more of the house work than I do?"

Steve shrugged, "I'm just trying to help. You know do the right thing?" He responded with a laugh.

Peggy laughed, "I'm not complaining. Its just funny to think about it sometimes."

"Just trying to do the right thing." Steve repeated with the shrug of his shoulders.

Peggy smiled, "I know. That's one of the many reasons why I love you, Steve." She leaned into him and kissed his bare shoulder.

Steve smiled, "Well, we never were a traditional couple anyway."

"That's the truth…and I love it." Peggy said with a wide smile.

"Now I got to get running and you need your beauty sleep." Steve stood up again and kissed her lips tenderly one last time. "Get some sleep." He repeated again. "I'll turn off the light before I go."

Peggy laid back down, "Thank you, Steve." Steve just smiled as he went to the dresser and got his white Army SSR PT shirt and blue running shorts. He shortly disappeared into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Three hours later Peggy's alarm clock erupted with its loud obnoxious metallic ring. Peggy rolled over to her night stand and quietly groaned at the obnoxious sound. She was enjoying such a good dream, but the alarm clock had to destroy the moment. She opened her eyes and groaned at the clock as it continued to obnoxiously ring. The room was brightly lit with the natural early morning sun light managing to peer through the closed drapes covering the windows. She sighed and reached over to her night stand and lazily placed her hand on her noisy alarm clock to stop it ringing. She then grabbed it to get a better look at the time, and saw that the clock read 7:00. Peggy sighed again, time to get up.

Peggy sat up in bed and stretched for a moment, then started to gently rub her growing baby bump as was her usual in the morning since she found out she was pregnant. She looked down at her belly with a smile on her face, "Good morning." She said to her small baby bump. She stretched briefly again before getting off the bed to get ready for the day. She walked a short distance over to one of the arm chairs by the windows to get her pink and black robe that was draped over one of the chairs. Once she put her robe on and tied it off, she proceeded to make the bed so she can make breakfast and some tea before getting dressed for the day.

As she finished making her bed, she started to feel a craving coming on. She sighed, as much as she is excited for having a baby, she dreaded the cravings, the morning sickness when it happens, and soon the drastic increase in weight. Her stomach made a loud sound causing her to sigh, "We'll eat in a second, honey." She said to her little baby bump.

* * *

Moments later in the kitchen, Peggy, still in her robe, leaned against the sink counter with her back to the kitchen sink window as she patiently waited for the kettle to boil so she can make her tea. She stared idly at the kitchen table and inhaled the wonderful aroma of the breakfast she recently made. The wonderful smell of the large amount of eggs, bacon, and sausage she made filled her nose. The food choices, although a typical breakfast, was mostly due to her cravings for all three. She essentially made more than enough food for both her and Steve, so breakfast was more than ready for her husband when he got back home from his "little run".

Though her cravings are getting to her, she ultimately decided to wait for the kettle to boil first so she can enjoy both her tea and her breakfast at the same time. What she should have done was make tea at the same time, but she was thinking of her cravings first before anything else. But the sudden thought of Steve and his cooking made her stomach growl even more causing her to rub her belly idly again. The cravings started to really bother her, she turned around and put her hands against the sink counter as she waited for the water to boil. It felt like she was watching grass grow. Her mind went off track when she looked slightly to her right and saw the framed picture she put next to the sink. It's a picture of her and Steve in the Stork Club after their honeymoon. Steve was dressed nicely in a suit, and sat on a chair with a big happy grin across his face, while Peggy, in a form fitting dress, had her arms wrapped around him from behind with her chin resting on his shoulder while she had an equally happy grin across her face.

Peggy smiled at the picture as she remembered the fond memory. Suddenly the kettle finally started to whistle causing her to return back to reality.

As soon as she started to pour the boiling water into her teacup she heard the front door open followed by Steve's voice, "Peggy, I'm home."

Peggy smiled, "I'm in the kitchen, darling!" She stopped pouring water into her teacup and heard the front door close. She walked back over to the stove and placed the kettle down on the stove.

Steve walked into the kitchen sweaty but not looking physically tired. "Hey, good morning, beautiful." He said with a smile as he made his to his wife.

Peggy turned around and smiled, "Hey. How was your run?"

Steve stopped in front of her and wrapped an arm around her waist and gently brought her in for a tender kiss. He broke the kiss after a short moment and let go of her hip, "It was a little run. Nothing big." He said with a smile.

Peggy chuckled and shook her head, "Little run. What was it, like 50 miles?" She said as she placed a hand on her hip.

Steve chuckled, "I was going slow so it was a little over that." He said modestly.

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Goodness, Steve. I know you're a super soldier, but I always find your physical fitness impressive." She paused and eyed him up and down.

Steve laughed and stepped back, "Yeah, I'm sweaty, sorry."

Peggy chuckled, "Since when did that ever bother me." She said with a raised brow.

"True. You got me there." Steve chuckled realizing he had nothing to say to that. Peggy raised her eyebrows and hummed in response with a wide smile across her face. Steve leaned forward and kissed her again.

Peggy broke the kiss, "I made breakfast."

Steve turned around and saw the food on the table, "I could see and smell that." He laughed, "craving eggs and bacon, huh?"

Peggy rubbed her belly with one hand while keeping the other on her hip, "The craving been bothering me all morning."

Steve smiled, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Peggy chuckled, "I was waiting for my tea." She nodded to the table, "Though, nothing is stopping you."

Steve smiled, "then lets eat."

The two of them went to the table and sat down at their respective seats to eat their delicious smelling breakfast. Peggy started on her breakfast as she spoke, "So what do you want to do today after work? Since I'm getting off early today.

Steve nodded, "Hm." He chuckled, "Want to go to Coney Island? You and I haven't been there in…" He cringed, "wow…I don't think you and I actually been to Coney Island together yet."

Peggy swallowed her food then spoke with a smile, "then we have to go." She laughed, "Just as long as your friend doesn't reap havoc in New York City again?"

Steve shook his head with a smile, "That's not remotely funny."

Peggy chuckled and shrugged, "It's a little funny."

Steve laughed, "Fine, I'll give that to you." Both Peggy and Steve shared a good laugh while they enjoyed their breakfast. Steve calmed down, "So, Coney Island?"

Peggy nodded, "Coney Island."

Steve smiled, "Then it's a date."

After quickly eating their breakfast the couple quickly washed the dishes and got dressed for work. Steve got dressed in his stars and stripes combat uniform with his shield on his back and helmet strapped to his war belt. Peggy got dressed in a dark blue women's business suit jacket with a white lapel over a light purple women's business blouse, equally dark blue business skirt, red high heels, silk stockings, her normal neutral make up, red lip stick, and wore her dark brown elegantly wavy hair down.

As Steve and Peggy stepped out of the house together, Steve smiled at her, "See you later, Peggy." He kissed her on the cheek, "I love you." He said as he took out his motorcycle keys then turned and walked off the porch and down the path to his motorcycle parked behind Peggy's car in front of the house at the curb.

Peggy smiled and called back to him, "I love you too." She took out her car keys from her brown purse and made her way to the dark blue four door Chevrolet Style Master car.

Once she got to her car, she opened the front passenger door and placed her purse on the front seat. The loud sound of the motorcycle engine caused her to look up and see Steve drive away on his motorcycle while waving at her. She smiled to herself as she closed the passenger door. As she made her way to the driver side of the car, Peggy saw her older neighbor from across the street standing in her doorway in a bathrobe, slippers, a large amount of hair rollers in her hair, and the morning paper in her hands. Mrs. Mary Ryan, mother of three and a housewife, smiled at Peggy, "Good morning, Peggy!" She called.

Peggy opened the driver's door of the car as she turned to her neighbor across the street, "Good morning, Mrs. Ryan."

Mrs. Ryan lowered her paper and waved her hand dismissively, "Oh dear." She said cheekily, "I keep telling you to call me Mary."

Peggy smiled and waved, "Mary."

"That Captain America husband of yours." Mrs. Ryan shook her head, "He is something else. He's probably off to save the world again, huh?" She laughed, "Like how he fought off all those men a while ago." She chuckled, "My husband can barely save dinner let alone save his client." Peggy chuckled not knowing what to say. Mrs. Ryan smiled happily, "Anyway, where are you off to in the morning?"

Peggy smiled, "Off to work." She waved, "Have a good day Mrs. Ryan!" She called out as she got in her car. She was quick to cut the conversation short because Mrs. Ryan is a lady of tradition. When Peggy and Steve first got married, Mrs. Ryan was quick to ask if Peggy would now stay at home, become a housewife, and start a family like any "proper" lady should. Not to cause any conflict with the neighbors , Peggy simply agreed to everything Mrs. Ryan said. Though, Peggy does want a family, she doesn't want to give up her job. Peggy considered the Ryans as the annoying neighbors of the block...

Mrs. Ryan shrugged, "We have interesting neighbors…" She said plainly as she watched Peggy drive off down the road. She shook her head, "Captain Rogers will have trouble with that one. Being all independent…"

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch "Bell Co. Office"**

Peggy stepped out of the elevator onto the SSR main office floor with her heels clicking with each step she took. She walked straight and confidently toward the main office space of the office, though her mind was preoccupied with work and the excitement of going to Coney Island later in the day with her husband. But, suddenly one of the male agents walking toward her nodded at her bringing her back to reality, "Good morning, Agent Rogers." The agent said.

Peggy nodded back, "Good morning."

Another agent about to cross her path stopped and nodded, "Good morning, Peggy."

Peggy again nodded back, "Good morning." As she walked toward her desk, agents who walked passed her or crossed her path all gave her a courteous nods and warm greetings.

Though she didn't much care of proving herself to her male counterparts, her successful mission record and reputation finally became admired among the men and other agents in the SSR after her success and major contribution toward the end of the Stark case. But she was only praised and considered an equal in the New York side of the SSR. Outside of the New York City branch, she would still be considered a second rate agent. But in the New York City branch after the recent incidents in the city, the agents found new confidence in her abilities after she helped the Howling Commandos and Captain America fight off multiple gunmen and the Winter Soldier on the streets of the city. Peggy, being modest, claimed she didn't deserve as much of the credit the commandos are giving her, but the commandos exaggerated her part saying that she fought the Winter Soldier single handedly until Captain America got to her. Surprisingly all the agents believed it including her team. She wasn't mad at the commandos for the exaggeration…she just found it incredibly childish….

As Peggy made her way to her desk, Agent Rick Ramirez approached her with a couple of files, "Good morning, Peggy." He said courteously. He wore a plain black suit, black tie, white dress shirt, and polished black shoes.

Peggy smiled warmly, "Good morning, Ramirez." She got to her desk then saw what Ramirez was holding, "What do you got?"

Ramirez placed the stack of files on her desk, "these are some cases we just got."

Peggy put her purse down on her desk next to the files, "Anything concerning Leviathan?"

Agent Mike Li wearing a grey suit with the suit jacket unbuttoned, grey tie, white dress shirt, grey dress pants, and grey dress shoes, rolled his desk chair back and looked over at Peggy, "We haven't seen or heard of Leviathan in months. All our leads we got are dead ends. The case we have on Leviathan is as cold as it gets."

Peggy looked through the files and didn't find anything that looked like it could lead to Leviathan. The files were a couple of small cases concerning poor weapon development that didn't amount to any concern. Peggy sighed, "Leviathan is here. I have no doubt."

Ramirez nodded, "We know their here. We just can't seem to find them."

Peggy sighed again, "I know. They're plotting against this country as we speak. Time is something we don't have." She looked at both of her agents, "Keep tracking down whatever leads we got. If it's a dead end then it's a dead end, we'll just move to the next one."

Li shook his head, "We're running out on leads. We aren't getting much intel from station chiefs around the country or in Europe."

Peggy nodded, "We'll just work with what we got." Ramirez and Li nodded in agreement. She moved the files on her desk to the side and decided to distribute the cases among other agents after she talked with Sousa. Peggy looked around and noticed Thompson wasn't in the office, "Where's Jack?"

Ramirez nodded to the Chief's office, "talking to the chief."

Peggy nodded, "Thank you." She turned and went for the Chief's office.

Ramirez asked curiously, "What about these cases?"

Peggy turned around, "I'll distribute them to the other agents in a second."

* * *

In the Chief's office, Sousa wearing a white dress shirt, brown tie, tan suit trousers, and beige dress shoes leaned back on his desk chair that had his suit jacket draped over it, "I gave you the option to take the Los Angeles station, but you refused it."

Agent Jack Thompson, wearing a dark blue suit, blue patterned tie, white dress shirt, and black dress shoes, leaned against the office window with his arms crossed, "I'd rather stay on Peggy's team. She knows where all the action is." He shrugged, "I just wish she'd take me more often."

Sousa chuckled, "You ever think trouble just finds her?"

Thompson laughed, "Its got to be because she's married to Captain America."

"You boys gossiping about me now are you?" Peggy said with a smile at the doorway.

Sousa chuckled and waved her in, "Come on in, Peggy." He said slowly standing up.

Thompson stood straight, "We didn't say anything bad…"

Peggy walked in and waved at him with a smile, "You can go ahead and say whatever you want, Jack. It never stopped you." Thompson chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets.

Sousa shrugged, "What we were initially talking about is what his friend in the FBI said about the SSR."

Peggy stopped in front of Sousa's desk, "What did he say?"

"The SSR will be defunct and replaced by a new government agency because this was a wartime organization." Sousa sighed, "I heard rumors and some news about it, but I didn't actually think it be this quick."

Thompson nodded, "We're still under the department of the Army… Except we're not the Army. We're the grey area between civilian and the Army."

Peggy nodded, "Colonel Phillips is still in charge of the SSR I believe."

Sousa replied calmly, "Yes he is for the most part."

"Steve, told me about this a while ago actually. The government is supposed to be making some kind of security branch of some kind."

Thompson shrugged, "Well…we're all out of the job." He chuckled, "These mergers are terrible for job security."

Sousa sighed, "That's us gossiping."

Peggy shook her head, "You ladies have no idea what gossiping means…"

Sousa chuckled, "What do you need, Peggy?" He said changing the subject.

Thompson nodded at the two, "I'll get out of your hair." He then walked out calmly to get back to his desk.

Sousa sat down on his chair, "Take a seat." He offered. Peggy sat down calmly and crossed her legs one over the other.

Peggy took a deep breath, "Well… I know I'll have to tell you eventually. Might as well tell you now." She leaned back, "Steve and I are going to have a baby."

Sousa's eyes widened, "You… you're…"

Peggy nodded calmly, "I'm pregnant. Yes."

Sousa smiled, "Congratulations, Peggy! This is great news! I'm so happy for you both." He let out a sigh of relief, "For a second I thought you came in to tell me you were going to quit."

Peggy chuckled, "Me? Quit? Are you joking?" She nodded, "Though, I am worried about how this is going to effect my job."

Sousa chuckled, "Your job is secure, don't you worry about that. You're the best agent we got." He nodded, "Though... I'm going to limit your field duty, and then when your pregnancy goes further down the line I'm going restrict you from field duty in order to keep you out of harms way and to safe guard your baby." He put his hand up to make sure Peggy doesn't argue with him, "Trust me, this is for the best. I'm sure Captain Rogers would agree."

Peggy understood, "Once I have the baby, I can come back to work right? Pick up where I left off?"

Sousa nodded, "Of course. We need you, Peggy. Your job is secure." He smiled, "Also I'll put you on family leave when your due date is near." He shrugged, "Hope I'm getting that right."

Peggy smiled, "Thank you, Daniel."

"Is that all?" Sousa asked with a smile.

"That's everything." Peggy said standing up, "Thank you."

"Any time." Sousa said. But before Peggy left the office, Sousa asked, "You find anything on Leviathan lately?"

Peggy stopped and turned around at the door, "We got nothing. Each lead we have received is just one dead end after another."

Sousa sighed, "We got to keep digging. There's no telling what they'll do." He leaned back on his chair, "I knew finding all those targets before were too easy…" He nodded at her, "Got to keep digging, Peggy."

Peggy looked out of the office to and saw her group of agents looking like they are discussing something serious. She looked back and nodded, "we're working on it."

Sousa nodded, "Keep up the good work."

* * *

 **Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY **

After getting off work in the early hours of the afternoon, Peggy finally returned home and parked her car behind Steve's motorcycle. She got out of the car and grabbed her purse and her suit jacket from the passenger seat then closed the car door. She put her purse over her shoulder then folded her suit jacket evenly and draped it over her arm before making her way toward the house. As she walked down the path to the house she enjoyed the warm spring sun, clear blue skies, and the pleasant cool spring breeze. The moment she woke up, she knew it was going to be a beautiful day, but she just now got a chance to fully enjoy it. She couldn't help but smile widely while she walked because she knew that their little date at Coney Island will be accompanied by great spring weather. She walked onto the covered wooden front porch and opened the already unlocked front door. "Steve, Darling I'm home!" She called as she stepped all the way into her house.

Peggy closed the door behind her and heard Steve call back, "I'm in the family room."

Peggy dropped off the car keys on console table then walked down the short hallway into the family room and saw her husband on the couch drawing in his drawing book. Steve wore a light blue checkered long sleeve collared button up shirt, a white under shirt, black belt, dark blue dress pants, and black dress shoes. Peggy leaned against the wall and smiled, "What are you drawing?" She said as she crossed her arms over her stomach with her suit jacket still draped over one of her arms.

Steve stopped drawing and lowered his drawing book to look at his wife, "Uh. Not sure yet. Kind of hitting the wall."

Peggy chuckled, "Is it a dancing monkey?"

Steve laughed, "Can't believe you remember that."

Peggy pushed herself off the wall and walked toward the couch, "You'll be surprised how much I remember." She stopped behind the couch then draped her suit jacket on the couch then wrapped her arms around Steve and kissed his cheek. She then rested her chin on his shoulder and smiled.

Steve closed his drawing book and gripped her arm affectionately, "You always find ways to surprise me." He turned his head and kissed her on the cheek. Peggy turned and kissed his lips briefly in response. Steve smiled, "Ready to go?"

Peggy chuckled, "I will be in a bit. Let me get dressed in something that isn't business oriented." She kissed him again.

Steve smiled, "I'll be here." With that Peggy turned and left. Steve smiled happily as he continued to draw in his drawing book.

Moments later Peggy came down the stairs fully dressed for the day. She wore a white short sleeve blouse with a low round neck with a perfectly tied white bow at the bottom of the low round neck, her blouse was tucked neatly in a long dark red swing skirt, and her outfit was accented with dark red heels. Her hair and make up remained relatively the same, but she did reapply her red lipstick for good measure. She entered the family room again, "Ready." She happily said.

Steve stood up from the couch and fixed his shirt, "Ready." He repeated as he started to roll up his sleeves.

Peggy smiled, "I think we if we go some other day and go earlier, we can go swim."

Steve came up to her and wrapped an arm around her and brought her in close, "We can do that some other day. But I'm just looking forward to kicking your butt in skee ball."

Peggy hummed, "Hm. I'm looking forward to riding the cyclone."

Steve chuckled, "Ah…yeah…"

Peggy smiled, "What, not into roller coasters?"

"Still not over the last time I went on that." Steve said plainly.

Peggy laughed, "Fine, I'll tell you what…If I beat you in skee ball then you have to ride the cyclone with me."

Steve chuckled, "What do I get if I win?"

Peggy shrugged, "My love and support." She laughed.

Steve laughed, "Deal. I have much more riding on this already." He let go of Peggy and made his way to the console table in front of the front door, "I'll drive."

Peggy laughed, "I don't know why the cyclone is such a big deal for you. Its just a roller coaster and you've done scarier things before."

Steve shook his head, "I'm scarred of what happened to me last time."

Peggy laughed as she joined her husband at the front door, "Prepare to lose, darling."

Steve laughed sarcastically, "Ha! You highly underestimate my ability in skee ball."

* * *

 **Coney Island, Brooklyn, New York**

The sun was slowly setting in New York, but the crowded Saturday spring fun in Coney Island didn't seem to be stopping. People of all ages crowded the amusement park even though the day seemed to be ending. More and more people were pouring into the park for the evening to enjoy good food, music, rides, games, and of course the electric atmosphere that the great Coney Island provided. In a few hours the sun will fall behind the horizon and the night life of Coney Island will erupt with amazing light displays, music, and energetic crowds.

At the skee ball game booth, Steve and Peggy were busy playing rounds of games while the sun set behind them. Peggy laughed, "There it goes!" She said as her ball went into the 100-point mark.

Steve sighed, "Oh man."

Peggy turned to her husband and placed her hands on her hips, "That's game." She said proudly.

Steve chuckled, "one more game? Winner take all"

Peggy laughed, "Darling, do you want to be even more embarrassed? Your wife is kicking your butt in skee ball."

Steve laughed, "I got pride on the line here… and dread of going on the cyclone." He looked around and saw all the other skee ball games occupied with people then saw the crowd of people behind him watching the games and waiting for their turn to play.

Peggy looked over at Steve, "Up to you, but the question is can you handle the shame?"

Steve nodded, "One more round!"

Peggy chuckled, "Prepare to ride the cyclone, darling." Steve got ready for his final match.

* * *

Peggy had her arm wrapped around Steve with her hand planted on his chest as they slowly walked to the cyclone roller coaster. Peggy laughed, "Come on, darling it wont be that bad."

Steve sighed, "I can't believe I lost… I used to be the king of skee ball." He said defeated.

Peggy chuckled, "Maybe it's the fact that you aren't used to being so strong while playing skee ball, so you were strong arming the ball way too much."

Steve stopped in his tracks and thought about what she said for a moment, "Huh… that makes some sense… though I should be used to having this strength already…"

Peggy shook her head with a smile, "Darling, you need a delicate touch for that game, and I think you forgot how to do it."

Steve nodded, "Looks like, I'm riding the cyclone." He said in dread.

Peggy gently pushed him with her shoulder, "It won't be that bad, Steve. I promise."

Steve looked at her astonished, "Wait, have you even rode it before?"

Peggy smiled and shook her head, "Not at all. Been wanting to though."

Steve sighed, "Fine. Lets do this…"

"That's the spirit!" Peggy called happily.

* * *

After the intense roller coaster ride, Steve was very quiet as he walked with Peggy toward the boardwalk. He had his arm wrapped around Peggy's back while Peggy did the same with Steve as they walked quietly to the boardwalk. The sounds of rides, laughter, music, and cheers from excited people filled their ears while the beautiful view of Ocean in the setting sun occupied their vision.

Peggy looked up at Steve, "Darling, are you alright?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah…"

Peggy chuckled, "Was it that bad? I thought it was quite fun."

"It was scary…" Steve said in a frightful tone.

Peggy laughed, "How is it that you can fight bad guys, go to war, jump out of airplanes, and do all these crazy things, but are afraid of roller coasters."

Steve laughed and shrugged, "Nobody's perfect."

Peggy hugged him tighter, "You are to me, Steve."

Steve smiled, "Well my fear came from the time when Bucky and I had this wonderful idea…"

"I can see where this is going."

"We decided to ride the roller coaster for the first time immediately after eating a ton of hot dogs and candy…" Steve laughed at the memory, "I threw up at the end …and at the time it was the scariest thing I ever been on." He shook his head, "Getting into fights didn't compare…"

Peggy laughed loudly, "You amaze me, Steve."

Steve looked at her curiously, "What?" He said chuckling.

Peggy stopped and turned toward him and smiled, "Nothing, just finding you funny." Steve smiled back at her. She then looked at the view of the ocean said softly, "Its quite a view."

Steve didn't look at the view but instead continued to look at Peggy, "Yes it is." He replied, looking pointedly at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Peggy turned to face him and found that he was looking right at her. Her cheeks quickly flushed a fetching shade of red when she realized Steve was referring to her and not the view. "Thank you." She whispered. She smiled, "I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Steve said warmly.

"This is a little sudden, but I suppose I'm just a little excited." Peggy paused, "What should we name the baby?"

Steve smiled, "I thought about this a lot too actually." He looked up to the sky in thought, "Hm…"

Peggy couldn't stop smiling, "If it's a girl, I think I'd like to name her 'Sarah'."

Steve quickly looked at Peggy and said in a soft tone, "That's my mother's name." He smiled, "I like it. It's a good name."

Peggy looked up at him curiously, "And if it's a boy?"

Steve looked up again, "There's a lot of good names." He suddenly had a good idea. "How about Michael Carter Rogers." He nodded, "Yeah… Michael Carter. He will be named after your brother and have your last name."

Peggy smiled, "I love it. Though, why did you put my last name?"

"Because our child will already have my name, so I want to have your name in their too. I want your name to be part of our child's too." Steve said with a smile. "So, our daughter can be Sarah Margaret Rogers."

"My name?" Peggy asked curiously.

Steve nodded, "Why not? It's a great name. Now our children will have both our names in some way."

Peggy shook her head, "I really love it." She leaned up and kissed his lips. Steve hugged her and deepened the kiss as the sunset behind them.

* * *

After a short walk on the boardwalk the couple enjoyed the rest of their time in Coney Island. They got their picture taken, they ate carnie food, enjoyed music, played more games, rode more rides (other than the cyclone), and thoroughly enjoyed each other's company all the way to late in the evening. They made a lot of great memories today and the day ended in a high note.

* * *

 **Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY **

Its now late at night and in the master bedroom Peggy sat up against the headboard of the bed in her usual rose pink short nightgown as she read a book while Steve finished brushing his teeth in the bathroom. The bedroom was dimly lit with the lamps on their night stands being the only source of light. Peggy suddenly realized she forgot something down when they returned home a few hours ago. She put her book down on her night stand and started to get out of bed. Steve walked out of the bedroom in a white t-shirt and grey sweats as he saw Peggy getting up, "What's up?"

Peggy turned around and saw Steve, "Just forgot my purse down stairs on the couch, but I suppose I can get it tomorrow."

Steve waved his hand, "I'll get it. I'll be back in a second."

Peggy smiled, "Thank you, Steve." She happily got back in bed and continued to read her book.

Steve came down the stairs and turned on the lights to the family room, but as he walked to the couch he saw something in the corner of his eye at the front door. He stopped and turned his head to see a shadowy figure standing next to the console table in front of the door. Before Steve could say anything the figure flipped on a light switch to reveal who it really was. Bucky had his hair cut short and wore a black newsboy cap, long sleeve dark blue collared dress shirt with no tie, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a leather glove covering his metallic hand.

Steve instantly recognized him, "Bucky? What are you doing here?" He could tell that his old friend has gone out of his way to blend in to the crowds.

Bucky spoke softly, "Steve, you have to listen to me… and you have to trust me."

Steve stepped toward him, "I'm listening."

Bucky continued, "Hydra is not gone. They're still active."

"What?"

"Find the man Rolf Wehausen in Paris. You'll have to force him to talk but he should point you in the right direction." Bucky said ominously.

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Buck, how do you know this?"

Bucky spoke calmly, "'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'." He said quoting the age old adage.

"Buck, its best we do this together."

"I can't, I won't be able to leave the country without getting caught." Bucky replied plainly.

Steve nodded, "Need you back, pal."

"Not yet. I still got a long way to go to make things right. But once I do…"

Peggy's voice calling from up stairs interrupted Bucky, "Steve, did you find it?"

Steve turned around, "I found it, Peggy. I'll be there in a second." He turned to Bucky, "Buck."

Bucky nodded, "Steve, you have to trust me on this. But you have to do your best to keep this to yourself. Its for the greater good, believe me." He then turned and left through the front door leaving Steve with more questions than answers.

* * *

Steve returned to the bedroom with Peggy's purse, "Got it, Peggy."

Peggy put her book on her nightstand then turned off her lamp, "Thank you, Steve." Steve walked over to the arm chairs near the windows and put the purse down on one of the chairs. Peggy sensed something was off, "You okay, darling?"

Steve turned around, "Yeah why?" He said as he walked over to his side of the bed.

Peggy scooted down toward her pillow and faced Steve as she propped herself up with her elbow, "You look like you saw a ghost."

Steve got into bed and put the covers over his lower body and faced his wife, "got to be from the cyclone." He opted not to tell Peggy what just happened. He didn't want to lie to her, but he knew he would eventually have to tell her.

Peggy chuckled, "Still with the cyclone."

Steve smiled and laid down on his back prompting Peggy to snuggle up to him and lay her head on his chest. Steve whispered, "I love you, Peggy."

Peggy smiled and closed her eyes, "I love you too, Steve."

* * *

 **Some diabolical things are going to go down in the future. Stand by for that.**

 **Not truly following Agent Carter Season 2. Some references here and there.**

 **Again not following the Marvel Universe, I'm going off on a tangent.**

* **John Flynn was the senior field agent from the Agent Carter One-shot**

 **So I didn't know much of Peggy's family tree from the start so I wrote in a sister. Yeah I know, the show tells that she only had a brother, BUT I didn't know at the time when I wrote in a sister! So this how its going down. When I found out she had a brother I had to write him in too. So now she has a sister. Since this is FanFiction, it is what it is. LOL**

 **Just assume she mentioned her brother to Steve a while back**

 **Family reunion with Peggy's sister and possibly parents will be coming eventually.**

 **Feel free to offer up names for the Rogers child boy or girl names. Not set in stone yet.**


	19. Chapter 18 Paranoia Part 1

**Chapter 18 Paranoia Part 1**

I don't own Captain America

Going to follow the basic trajectory of James Bond: Spectre just fair warning

UPDATED 10 MAY

It has been three months since the Rogers date at Coney Island, and Peggy is now four months pregnant. Her baby bump grew bigger every month and her four-month bump was now noticeable under her clothes, even though she bought bigger clothes to keep up with the pregnancy. Her growing bump didn't bother her as much as she thought it would except, she did hate the whole getting bigger and buying new clothes part. But a great part about being four months pregnant is that her morning sickness faded away a few weeks ago. Additionally, she's still excited at the prospect of starting a family with Steve, the best man in the world. She knew right away that Steve would be an excellent father just by who he is. She just hoped she can live up to being a good mother. But Steve, like usual, would always reassure her that she will make a great mother and will take it one step further and say that she would be the better parent. That conversation would always end up in a fit of laughter and an agreement to disagree. She figured she just had the jitters as her pregnancy progressed. The life they share is perfect. Her career is going well, she's starting a family, and of course her married life is perfect. All these good things didn't seem to end...

Although it was the cultural norm for married and pregnant women to spend the majority of their time at home and not working, Peggy didn't have any part of it. Although pregnant she still did her job no matter what anyone said. At the SSR Bell Co. Office, Sousa restricted Peggy from all field activity once her baby bump became noticeable and put her on light duty. Peggy still kept her job position as Senior Field Agent, but she just couldn't be active in the field even though she is still fit and in shape enough to handle the physical work. So she opted on leading her team from the office as well as delegating cases and assignments to other agents while Thompson handled her team in the field. She essentially did everything a normal Senior Field Agent would do minus the extensive field work. Peggy didn't complain since it made sense as to why she was restricted and it was neither good nor bad. It just made her feel restless because she was so used to being in the field. Though she quickly put her restlessness behind her because her unborn baby took precedence over everything else, even her job. She still maintained her usual position so she couldn't complain. She also didn't vocalize her pregnancy to everyone because the norm was that pregnancy should remain a private matter, though she did tell her team about it because they deserved to know. Her team took it very well and she received positive reactions and personal congratulations along with a little apprehensiveness. But she was quick to reassure her team and her team never doubted her. But, the rest of the office quickly figured out she was pregnant, but no one dared challenge Peggy. She did initially get the knowing stares but everyone still treated her with professional respect. If anyone wanted to say anything then she'll counter any doubts and comments people may have of her being pregnant and still working in the SSR if the time comes. Although, her fighting reputation and her record precedes her.

Additionally, the new government security branch has been officially named Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division or simply known as S.H.I.E.L.D. The main intention of S.H.I.E.L.D is to protect the United States from all threats with its vast intelligence network, advanced weaponry, scientific research, and exemplary field agents. Additionally, the head of the SSR, U.S. Army Colonel Chester Philips is still conducting the transition of the SSR to be absorbed by S.H.I.E.L.D. Although the stages of change have been proceeding slowly for the first few months, they are expected to accelerate as the new security branch reaches full operational status. Already the SSR has lost some of its subdivisions due to the subtle transfer, but as per directive the SSR will remain functional until S.H.I.E.L.D is fully operational. The Department of War saw fit to pass up Colonel Philips as the head of the new branch, and saw appointing someone from the Central Intelligence Group (CIG) who had espionage experience to be a better fit of operating the new branch. As it stands, the government gave S.H.I.E.L.D limited operational status even though it is not 100% operational.

For months the SSR has been growing ever more desperate in trying to get leads on Leviathan since they vanished in March. The Soviet deep science division hasn't been heard from or seen in country for months. There was no way Leviathan would quit that easily, so the SSR were desperate for leads before Leviathan can strike again. To make matters worse, sometime in late April the SSR and the CIG (Central Intelligence Group) received word from local assets in France and Germany that Soviet agents have been operating in Western Europe to obtain or capture German scientists that were employed by the Nazi's during the war. Its clear that the Soviets are taking the German scientists in order to further develop Soviet weapons and technology to assert Soviet technological dominance over the United States. Its unclear whether or not the Soviet Agents operating in Western Europe are Leviathan, but nonetheless the Soviet Agents are a direct threat to American interests in Europe. Although Stark is the best engineer in the United States, the government also wanted to recruit German scientists into the country in order to broaden the country's arsenal of weapons and technology like the Soviets. The United States government wanted to assure American military dominance against the Soviet Union so the recruitment of German scientists to better that field started to become priority in the already existing arms race between the two powers.

Following the disturbing news of Soviet Agents in Western Europe, the SSR teamed up with the CIG and the Joint Intelligence Objectives Agency (JIOA) to recruit German Scientists that were employed by the Nazi's during the war to come to the United States. The JIOA was established in 1945, as a subcommittee of the Joint Intelligence Committee (JIC) to the Staff of the United States Armed Forces and like the CIG, it replaced the OSS (Office of Strategic Services). The recruitment of German scientists became formerly known as Operation Paperclip and is also formerly known by the OSS as Operation Overcast. Officially the operation was a program at the end of the European theatre of World War II aimed at recruiting German scientists for employment by the United States and to deny their scientific expertise and knowledge to the Soviet Union. Originally the OSS was in charge of the operation, but the termination of the agency put the operation under JIOA control. President Truman was well aware of the operation and fully supported it, but he ordered that no Nazi party members or ranking Hydra scientists or officials can be recruited to maintain the integrity of the nations principles...

Although Operation Paperclip has been active since end of the war, the retrieval and recruitment of German Scientists became even more critical since the discovery of Soviet agents in Western Europe with tensions between the Soviet Union and the United States continuing to rise. Now both the Soviet Union and the United States are utilizing German scientists that were once employed by the Nazi regime to further their weapon developments to outdo the other. For the United States, they have been recruiting German scientists for years after the war. Including Hydra scientists.

* * *

 **Beginning of July 1947, Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY**

Its another early sunny summer Saturday in the calm suburb of New York. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the trees are rustling quietly from the gentle summer breeze, and neighborhood kids are riding their bikes up and down the quiet suburban streets. Just another day in the neighborhood. In the dim master bedroom of the quiet Rogers house, Steve and Peggy slept on their sides cuddling up to each other on their bed. Under the messy sheets Steve slept soundly in his usual white t-shirt and grey sweats. He cuddled closely to Peggy and had his arm draped over her side with his hand resting lazily on her baby bump. Peggy slept soundly in her usual rose pink short nightgown, with her back pressed up against Steve's chest while she had a hand tucked under her pillow and the other rested against Steve's hand on her belly. Its looking to be just another summer Saturday…

Suddenly the obnoxious sound of a phone ringing destroyed the serenity of the Rogers Saturday morning. Steve groaned as he slowly opened his eyes in frustration. Peggy pressed her back against Steve's chest and said tiredly while keeping her eyes closed, "Hm. Just let it ring, darling." She said hanging on to her sleep.

Steve groaned, "Might be the work phone." He said trying to go back to sleep. He tightened his grip around her affectionately, but the phone denied him any peace. He groaned again.

Peggy tucked her face into her pillow, "Let it ring." She said tiredly yet again.

Steve opened his eyes and realized the SSR phone was the one ringing on Peggy's night stand. He groaned in frustration again, "It's the SSR line." Peggy sighed in disappointment but kept her eyes closed. Steve propped himself up on one elbow then reached over his wife to get the phone, "Sleep tight, babe. I'll get it and I'll try to keep it down." He picked up the phone then leaned back so he wouldn't bother his sleeping wife, "Captain Rogers." He said quietly into the phone.

On the other side of the line was Gabe Jones in the Howling Commando field office in the Downtown New York 5&10, "Cap, its Gabe. Jacques passed me the weekly update for you, Captain."

Steve nodded on the phone, "Lets hear it."

Gabe then read off the information Jacques Dernier passed to him, "Jacques' contacts say the German you're looking into, Rolf Wehausen, is still in Paris, but they still don't know much about him other than his residence and occupation. The Local contacts say he picked up a new job working for a shipping company…" Gabe paused, "…and he's still regularly seen spending time with the same group of friends at his usual spot at a popular café downtown. Though for the past few days the local contacts say he's been seen with two new individuals at the café in the evenings." That caught Steve's attention. Gabe continued, "That's all we got. I don't know what this is about, but with all this secrecy it must be important…"

Peggy rolled over to Steve and looked up at him curiously with tired eyes. Steve nodded, "It is. Trust me." Peggy closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his.

"I do, sir. Would help if you can fill us in. Why is he so important to you? Does Peggy know about this?" Gabe asked plainly. Steve looked down at Peggy to see if she heard and was satisfied to see that she looked more focused on sleeping then his phone call.

Steve shook his head, "No. I have a hunch, but I need to be sure before it goes further."

Gabe responded calmly, "Jacques' local contacts don't know what to look for."

Steve responded calmly, "I do. I'll be over at the 'five and dime' within the hour." He said carefully trying not to say his target's name.

Gabe replied calmly, "Jacques and I will get you all the information from the local contacts, so I'll give it to you when you arrive."

"Thanks." With that Steve stretched back over to Peggy's night stand to hang up the phone. He then laid down on his back and sighed. Peggy opened her eyes briefly so she can reposition herself on her husband. She rested her head on Steve's chest then wrapped her arm around his torso and hugged him tightly as she closed her eyes again to go back to sleep. Steve then ran his hand gently through her soft brown shoulder length hair and enjoyed the feeling of her hair flowing between his fingers. Peggy whispered tiredly, "What was that about?" She said as she cuddled closer to Steve.

Steve continued to run his hand gently through Peggy's hair, "I have to go to France, today." He said apologetically.

Peggy fully woke up and lifted her head off Steve's chest and gave a concerned look, "For what?" She asked in concern with no trace of being tired on her face.

"A German citizen living in France might have information we might need. Information concerning national security, so I need to get to him as soon as possible." Steve responded vaguely, and carefully choosing his words. He wasn't technically lying and it pained him that he wasn't telling her the absolute truth. The lead Bucky secretly told him three months ago concerning Rolf Wehausen and Hydra is a definite matter of concern. The enemy you can't see and you don't know that exists is the deadliest enemy to have because they are in your blind spot. He trusts Bucky, but he needs to find the connection himself between Wehausen and Hydra before he can fully commit. Once he finds a connection, then he would tell Peggy. He had to admit, thinking Hydra is still active does sound crazy, so that further cemented his mindset on postponing telling his super agent wife about it. So, if for some reason he and Bucky were wrong, then the only thing he wasted was time.

Peggy frowned in disappointment, "So sudden." She felt something was off the moment when Steve answered. The lack of detail in his response told her something was wrong, but she did sense truth in his answer. She didn't pry and decided to trust her husband because sometimes you just have to go on faith. But something must be really important for Steve to speak so vaguely to her. She silently trusts that Steve will tell her soon. He always tells her everything in one way or another.

"I'm sorry, Peggy." Steve said apologetically.

"Its not your fault, darling. You're just doing your job."

Steve ran a gentle hand along her cheek, "I'll be back in a couple of days."

Peggy smiled, "I'll miss you." She said honestly with a warm smile. They leaned into each other and shared a brief kiss.

Steve smiled, "Its only a few days, Peggy." He said reassuring her.

Peggy smiled, "I know. Its just… its going to be strange not having you here for a few days. Going to miss you, darling."

Steve smiled. "I'm going to miss you too, but at least its not going to be long. Its not like the last time I was sent to Europe. You remember? When I had to be there for a long period of time."

Peggy chuckled, "Don't remind me. Solving the Stark case without you was an extreme pain in the bum."

Steve smiled and spoke calmly, "But you did it. And I had no doubt that you could."

Peggy kissed his chest, "I'm just going to miss you, you know?" She reiterated. "Grown quite attached to you. I'm so used to seeing you everyday and always coming home to you…"

Steve smiled, "I'll miss you too. But I'll be back home before you know it."

Peggy smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Steve replied affectionately. He kissed her tenderly which Peggy happily reciprocated. He then broke the kiss and quickly rolled her onto her back and kissed her stomach. "And I love you, little one." He said to the small baby bump.

Peggy giggled, "That feels nice."

Steve kissed it again, "I love you both. I'll be back before you know it. Promise."

* * *

 **Paris**

After a long commercial flight with a connection in London, Steve made it to Paris. He didn't carry any additional clothes or a suitcase since he didn't plan on staying in France for long. He opted out on bringing his shield and combat uniform because he technically doesn't have the authority to be conducting a mission in France, so the less attention he drew the better off he would be. So for the first few hours of being in Paris, Steve immediately sought out his target. He trusts Jacques' local contacts, but he never specifically told him or the local contacts what to look for, but what the local contacts did give Steve was a good place to start. So he set out to shadow and follow Wehausen even though he wasn't specifically trained for it. What he needed was to covertly find more information on the connection between Hydra and Wehausen before he can act. So he did his best to shadow Wehausen by tapping in the limited lessons Peggy gave him a while ago for fun.

Steve has been in Paris for 24 hours and so far has found nothing significant about Wehausen and his connections with Hydra. Its now about 5pm of the second day, and Steve sat patiently at an outside café drinking tea and pretending to read a newspaper at a table at the busy Les Deux Magots café in the heart of Paris. All of his focus is on Rolf Wehausen and his two associates who sat at a similar outside café table at the same café. Steve was dressed in a plain dark blue suit with a matching dark blue tie, white dress shirt, and black dress with his hair combed neatly. From his table he can see and hear everything that is being said and done at Wehausen's table. The serum also gave him an edge to hear the group whisper if they decided to in this loud outside environment.

Rolf Wehausen is a middle age man with greying light brown hair, and wore a tan suit with a dark red die and brown dress shoes. His other two associates are both middle age Caucasian men, one has dark brown hair and the other has black hair. Both of the two men wore black suits, black ties, white dress shirts, black shoes, and black fedoras. Steve doesn't know much of the other two men, but the local contacts tell that Wehausen has been seen with them every evening at the same café everyday for the past few months. So therefore they are people of concern which is reason enough for Steve to be aware of them. Since he started following Wehausen, he noted that Wehausen and his associates only talk about seemingly unimportant things and didn't strike him as anything of concern. Additionally, he also noticed that they spoke in perfect English to possibly show some measure of anonymity by not speaking another language other than French and English in Paris. So far everything is amounting to nothing.

Steve gripped his newspaper with one hand while he used his other hand to drink his tea. The tea was very good and he had to thank Peggy for introducing him to the rich taste of many teas, though he still considered himself a coffee drinking man. He peaked over to his targets and listened intently. He heard something that peeked his interest.

Rolf Wehausen adjusted his suit jacket as he leaned back in his chair and spoke evenly, "Now can we talk about business? We've put it off long enough."

The first associate with dark brown hair spoke calmly, "Of course."

The other black haired associate nodded and spoke in a deep voice, "You've been out for a while, so let us fill you in." He leaned forward, "You know Hydra is growing discreetly in the United States government, right?" That caught Steve's attention.

Rolf nodded, "Of course."

The dark brown haired associated leaned back, "But its slow process trying to weed into the Soviet government. Once we fester inside both of their governments, our victory will be assured. Nonetheless, Hydra is making excellent progress in the government agencies in the United States." He smiled, "Through the shadows we also have firm control of S.H.I.E.L.D. The organization that will replace the famed SSR."

The other associate smiled, "Number 1's contingency plan in case Schmidt would fail is in full effect. Hydra's new order has started." Steve listened intently and didn't realize he was staring at the group.

Rolf smiled, "What about the other Hydra scientists and officers the United States locked up?"

The dark brown haired man smiled, "Most of our Hydra scientific minds have been released, pardoned, and recruited by the United States to develop America's technological power against the Soviet Union."

The other associate smiled, "That's not all. Hydra agents like ourselves who went into hiding after the war are plentiful. Some even quickly joined and infiltrated the U.S. intelligence community and resworn their allegiance to Hydra. The U.S. government didn't even know they were recruiting Hydra agents because they are so focused on their new enemy."

The dark brown haired man spoke up again, "Most of our scientists including Number 1 have been recruited since the early months of last year. In fact, Number 1 was the first. He's been working for the American government since then. He subtly earned their trust and they released him recently. He's our architect of the new Hydra order. You'll know who he is when you see him soon."

The black haired associate continued, "Unfortunately, Agent Peggy Rogers has been very keen on screening anyone from Hydra. But she's just one woman, most of the America officials over there don't listen to her. Its only a matter of time for Hydra to overwhelm the inside of the US government."

Rolf smiled confidently, "So what do I need to do?"

The dark brown haired man slid a small silver object on the table to Rolf. Steve noticed it was a silver ring as Rolf picked it up and put it on his right ring finger. The dark brown haired man spoke, "We have a potential rat in the nest. A man once loyal to our cause now voiced his intentions to leave our organization. He has too much knowledge of our plans to be kept alive. As a precaution, eliminate the Schatten immediately. I know you know who he is. Our associates in the city left a dossier of his whereabouts in your place." The man leaned back in his chair, "Once that is done you'll attend a meeting in four days at the Gibson Grand Hotel and report directly to Number 1. I assume you know where that is."

Rolf Wehausen smiled, "I do."

"Good. The meeting will be at midnight. Don't miss it." The man said.

"I'll be there." The group stood up from their table and they all whispered, "Hail Hydra."

Rolf then noticed Steve staring at him and they both locked eyes for a brief but tense moment. The two associates turned around to see what Rolf was staring at then they finally recognized Steve's face. One of the two men whispered, "Scheisse…"

Rolf Wehausen quickly turned and ran into the streets. In a fraction of a second, Steve shot up from his chair and grabbed the tea cup saucer from under his tea cup, spilling tea all over the table, and rocketed the saucer like his shield into the head of the dark brown haired Hydra agent. The impact of the saucer into the head of the agent shattered the saucer and caused the agent to fall onto the table. The other Hydra agent reached into his coat to pull out a weapon as Steve quickly grabbed his discarded tea cup. Unlike the saucer, Steve baseball threw the tea cup at incredible speeds with pinpoint accuracy into the head of the second agent. The second agent fell back and crashed onto another patrons table. The bystanders in the café were stunned and surprised to see the sudden chaos erupt at their mellow café. There were gasps, looks of confusion, and shock as everyone stood up to see what was happening.

Within seconds Steve took off down the busy Paris streets after Rolf. He was quickly catching up and Wehausen knew that. Rolf whipped took out his pistol from his coat, stopped, turned around, and fired three rounds at Steve. Steve quickly dove to cover behind a parked car on the curb without getting shot. The bystanders on the streets and the drivers in the few stopped cars screamed and duck from the gun fire. Steve peered from his cover and saw Rolf quickly walking around to the driver side door of the closest occupied car. Rolf threw the driver out onto the street then hopped into the car and started to quickly drive off, skillfully weaving in and out of traffic in the busy Paris road. Steve stood up from behind his cover and started to chase after the car. He couldn't help but get déjà vu from this particular moment. Instead of being in New York he was running through the colorful and beautiful Paris streets.

Steve chased after the car down the busy street and was quickly closing the distance. Rolf looked through the rear view mirror of his car and saw how fast Steve was catching up, so he floored the gas pedal and accelerated into a busy intersection in the hopes of losing Captain America. But that wouldn't be the case. The moment Rolf's car pulled out into the intersection, his car got hit on the side by another fast moving car, turning his car 180 degrees and pushing it further into the intersection. His tires screeched against the pavement and echoed through the block as his bashed up car skidded along the pavement. Then his car immediately got hit again on the opposite side by another car. Crushed metal pieces, rubber, glass, and aluminum were tossed into the air from the impact of the cars. The car accident that initially only involved two cars amounted with dozen more running into each other trying to avoid the accident. The sounds of screeching tires and cars hitting cars echoed through out the block. Soon the intersection was clogged with a massive car accident that shut down the entire road. Innocent bystanders on the side walks gasped and watched in surprise at the sudden chaos. Once everything settled, some of the drivers in the accident got out of the cars with the look of astonishment while others got out and got extremely mad at one another for getting into the accident.

Rolf Wehausen was hunched forward onto the steering column when he opened his eyes after being momentarily knocked unconscious. His face and neck had a number of small cuts on them from the shattered glass that flew across the car during the accident. His car was totaled and bent out of shape with all the windows shattered. Glass fragments from the driver side window and the windshield rested all over his body. He sat up and groaned as glass crackled under him. He looked over to his right and saw his pistol laying on the floor under the passenger seat. He groaned in pain as he slowly leaned over to grab his pistol but he was suddenly forcefully pulled out the driver side window by his collar.

Rolf hit the ground with a tremendous thud in a small gap in the middle of the accident. He groaned as he got his bearings back, and suddenly realized Captain America was standing over him. Steve bent down and grabbed him by the collar forcefully, "What does Hydra have planned?"

Rolf smiled, "I'm the first of many. Don't you remember? Cut off one head, two more shall take its place." Before Steve could say anything Rolf's mouth started to foam, which meant only one thing. He took a suicide pill that was hidden away in his jaw. Steve dropped Rolf's lifeless corps then stood up straight and sighed in frustration as people started to investigate what was happening. He shook his head remembering how ironic this whole situation is. It was almost like he was reliving a memory. He looked down at Rolf's body and saw the silver ring that was on his right ring finger. He bent down again and removed the ring, and took a good look at it. The polished silver ring had a single small Hydra red skull symbol engraved on the top. He put the ring in his pocket to save it because his gut told him he would probably need it later.

As people started to stare at him, he had a sudden realization on how dangerous the game he is about to play.

* * *

 **New York City, New York**

 **SSR New York City Branch, "Bell Co. Office"**

Its a day later past the international date line in New York City, and its looking like another usual week day morning. For Peggy, it's a little unusual because for the past few days Steve has been away on business in France. She missed him but continued on as usual. She went to work like always and dressed in maternity clothes like she has been doing for a while to adjust for her growing baby bump size. She wore a maternal dark blue women's business suit jacket and skirt with a white collared women's maternity blouse, nylon stockings, and dark blue heels. The suit jacket buttoned down the front and had a half belt start at the side and fastened at the back. Her skirt had a set of buttons that moved the skirt out if she needed to. Like usual, she had her brown purse across her body, and she also wore neutral make up with her favorite red lipstick, and wore her elegantly wavy shoulder length dark brown hair down.

The office is looking busy and pleasant with the bright morning sun light gleaming through all the open windows throughout the office. Peggy walked into the busy office like normal and stepped confidently with her heels clicking along the hard wood floor with every step as she approached her desk. Like always, she was greeted by passing agents as she walked by them. As she walked into the desk space she saw Thompson in his grey suit and grey tie approaching her. She smiled, "Good morning, Jack."

Thompson gave an uneasy smile, "Did you hear what happened?"

Peggy stopped in the middle of the desk space and looked curiously at him, "No. What happened?"

Thompson put his hands in his pockets, "Your husband is in trouble." He said uncomfortably.

Peggy kept control of her emotions. The day that looked pleasant quickly went South with that one small sentence. "What? What happened?" She said with a worried voice. "Better elaborate, Jack." She quickly looked over at Ramirez and Li's desks and saw them looking at her with worried looks. The two agents wore a plain dark blue suit and tie, and a plain black suit and tie respectively.

Li spoke up, "You got to tell her, Jack."

Peggy looked at Thompson, "Jack. Just tell me…" She said plainly.

Thompson sighed, "Captain Rogers is in trouble for conducting some sort of unsanctioned operation in France." He shrugged, "Technically he went AWOL."

Peggy gasped, "Goodness… Do…" She was cut off by Sousa calling her from his office.

Sousa stuck his head out from his office and called out to Peggy, "Peggy… I need to see you in my office."

Peggy nodded, "I'll be there in a second, Daniel." She looked over at her team and saw that they all had concerned looks.

Ramirez nodded, "He's going to hit you with some questions, Peggy."

Peggy removed her purse then walked to her desk to place her things, "I'll be out in a second, boys." She paused and rubbed her baby bump briefly before stepping off for Sousa's office.

Ramirez looked over at Li and Thompson, "What do you think they're going to do to Captain America."

Thompson watched Peggy as she walked into Sousa's office, "He's Captain America. I think he can write his own ticket anywhere."

Li nodded, "Yeah, but he got busted for going AWOL AND doing something he wasn't supposed to in France."

Thompson turned for his desk, "I guess we'll see."

* * *

Peggy entered Sousa's office calmly then closed the door behind her, "Yes, Daniel?" She saw Sousa leaning on his cane while looking out of the windows next to his desk.

Sousa turned around and nodded, "Take a seat, Peggy." Peggy sat down calmly then put her knees together and placed her hands on her lap. Sousa limped to his desk chair and sat down calmly. He was silent for a moment which made the office feel a bit tense. Sousa spoke calmly, "You know I have to ask…"

Peggy spoke up calmly, "This is about Steve?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Sousa nodded, "I'm sure everyone in the SSR heard about it." He sighed, "Anyway. I need to ask because everyone up the ladder is asking; did you know about it?"

Peggy shook her head gently, "No… He never told me. He only said he was going to France for national security purposes."

Sousa sighed not wanting to pry but he had to, "I'm not saying I don't trust you, but he tells you everything, Peggy."

Peggy shook her head again, "I'm telling the truth, Daniel. He never mentioned anything more."

Sousa knew she was telling the truth but he had to push. He nodded, "Then, I'll tell you what I know." Peggy nodded. He spoke evenly, "Reports came in from the guys at the top that Captain Rogers conducted an unsanctioned operation of some kind in Paris without permission and without leave. His little operation ended up with three people dead, dozens injured, and an entire city block shut down because of a massive car accident." Peggy's eyes widened but she didn't say anything as she was trying to process what she just heard. Sousa spoke evenly, "It's a mess. Especially now that our agency is going to be absorbed into the new security branch." He sighed, "Timing couldn't be better. The government is already accelerating our absorption into S.H.I.E.L.D so this might've just given the government more reason for more of our division and people to get cut."

Peggy asked evenly, "Do you know where Steve is now?"

Sousa nodded, "His flight landed a few hours ago. He had to report in to Colonel Phillips directly." Peggy tensed. Sousa nodded at her sympathetically. There was a long pause between them before Sousa spoke up again, "If you don't have anymore questions then that's all." He leaned back in his chair, "Hope you know I had to ask."

Peggy nodded, "Its okay, Daniel. Thank you." She stood up then headed to the door. She gripped the door nob then realized something from the last conversation she had with Steve before he left. The lack of details he gave should've been her first clue. He never said he was on an assignment and never said who gave him the orders. He tells her everything and the fact that he didn't tell her much told her everything. He told a white lie to her because he wouldn't throw words around like "national security" lightly. She knew deep down that her husband went to Paris for a much bigger reason that she doesn't know quite yet…

Sousa realized she was just hovering at the door, "Peggy, you alright?" He called out to her curiously.

Peggy turned her head and nodded, "Of course."

* * *

 **Camp Lehigh**

 **Wheaton, New Jersey**

Inside Colonel Phillips' office in the base head quarters building took place a tense private meeting between Steve and Colonel Phillips over the incident in Paris. Steve, still in his plain dark blue suit and tie, sat emotionless on one of the two arm chairs in front of the Colonel's desk as he waited for the meeting to continue on. Colonel Phillips dressed in his US Army khaki summer service uniform, stood up from behind his desk and dropped a thick file at the edge of the desk for Steve to see. "Start anywhere you like." Colonel Phillips said as he sat back down in his chair. He nodded, "Take your time, Captain, but in five minutes the new head of S.H.I.E.L.D is going to come through that door and I'm going to have to explain to him how our most valuable asset decided to go AWOL in Paris and cause a very public incident."

Steve, emotionless, leaned forward and slowly took the file from the desk, and opened it. The file was the local police reports from Paris about Captain America causing an incident in the city. Steve expected blow back from the incident by everyone and even newspapers of every type, so this didn't come as a surprise to him. He closed the file and put it back on the desk and looked back at the Colonel, "With all do respect, sir..." He started sayings plainly.

Colonel Phillips leaned back in his chair and said in frustration, "You went AWOL and killed three people then caused an entire accident that shut down an entire block." Steve looked calm but he actually didn't know that he killed Rolf's associates. He knew he knocked them out at the most, but he didn't think he actually killed them.

Steve responded calmly, "Rather the accident than three hostile spies and killers get away."

Colonel Phillips spoke sternly, "You had no authority. None. As you know, we're in the biggest shake up in the SSR. The ink is barely dry with this merger with S.H.I.E.L.D and they're already itching for a better reason to pull the SSR entirely, and you just given them one. The government and all its wisdom feels like its easier to start an entirely new division in S.H.I.E.L.D. If anything, they just want our research divisions." He leaned forward, "I'm trying to prove how important the SSR is in the field other than scientific research. In short, I'm trying to keep our people from being cut." He tapped his finger on the Paris file, "This. This isn't helping."

Steve nodded, "You're right, sir." He said plainly.

Colonel Phillips slowly stood up and asked sternly, "This is an unofficial question. Paris, what were you doing there?" Steve slowly leaned closer to the desk then reached over and took a pencil and a random typed paper from an organized stack from the Colonel's desk then leaned back in his chair. Colonel Phillips watched intently as Steve flipped the page over to the blank side, folded it in half, then began scribbling something on the paper. Colonel Phillips squinted, "Answer the question verbally, Captain." He ordered in a stern but quiet tone.

Steve stopped scribbling on the paper and looked up at his commanding officer. "Its just a coincidence… I was just visiting an old friend." He lied calmly. Steve hated lying with a passion, but if Hydra is really that deep inside the government then they can have eyes and ears everywhere to assure their agenda is undisturbed. He trusts Colonel Phillips, but now he has to be cautious around everything and everyone. There's only a select group he can trust completely, so he has to be cautious with everyone else.

Colonel Phillips spoke in frustration, "You don't tell your wife about it?" Steve didn't break eye contact with the Colonel for a long tense few seconds. Colonel Phillips nodded, "Fine. As of this morning you are officially grounded. I'm standing you down from all field operations until further notice."

Steve stood up and made eye contact with Colonel Phillips as he placed the folded paper on the desk. "Understood, sir." He said as he pushed the folded paper toward the Colonel. He then buttoned his suit jacket and turned around to leave.

Just as Steve took his first step toward the door, Colonel Phillips spoke up to him, "Captain Rogers."

Steve turned around, "Sir?"

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but it has to stop. Now." Colonel Phillips said. Steve nodded then turned around and continued for the door. Colonel Phillips took the folded paper Steve left behind and looked down and read what Steve wrote. He cringed at what Steve wrote but said nothing.

Just as Steve reached the door, the door swung open revealing Lucy, Colonel Phillips' secretary, holding the door open for a man with neatly combed black hair dressed in a well pressed black suit and tie. Steve stopped in his tracks as the man walked in. "So sorry… am I interrupting?" The man said apologetically.

Colonel Phillips took the paper and put in his front uniform pocket, "Not remotely. Captain Rogers, I would like you to meet John Weyland the director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

John Weyland smiled confidently as he turned to Steve, "Oh Captain Rogers, so good to finally meet you. Can't say how much of an honor it is to meet Captain America. Heard so many good things about you."

Steve smiled and extended a hand to John, "Congratulations on the appointment. I guess I have to call you Director or Sir now."

John smiled and shook Steve's hand, "No, no. John is fine."

Steve nodded cautiously, "I'll keep it formal."

John nodded and spoke evenly, "As you wish. Well my door is always open, Captain. For all of my employees." He stepped closer to Steve and smiled confidently as he spoke in a hushed voice, "This merger is going to be a whole new start for us. We're going to be able to stop a lot of threats before they ever happen."

Steve raised his eyebrows and nodded, "That all sounds great, sir."

Colonel Phillips spoke evenly, "That'll be all, Captain. Report back to base tomorrow morning for a meeting concerning S.H.I.E.L.D at 0800. Agent Rogers will escort you here."

Steve looked back at the Colonel and nodded, "Understood, sir."

* * *

 **Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY**

Once Steve got home, he immediately took a shower and changed since he's been in the same set of clothes for far too long. He was now casually dressed in a light blue long sleeve collared shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, a white undershirt underneath, dark brown dress pants, black belt, and black shoes. His shirts were neatly tucked into his pants and like usual he kept his hair combed neatly.

It was now about five in the afternoon and all was quiet in the Rogers home. Steve sat patiently on the couch in the family room reading a book while he waited for his wife to come home from work. He really wasn't paying attention to the book because of all the things that he was thinking about occupied his mind. To start, he didn't know how to speak to Peggy after he lied to her. She'll probably be incredibly upset with him for not telling her the truth, which she has every right to be. He couldn't blame her if she was. He's incredibly upset with himself for not telling the truth. He hates lying in general and he never wanted to lie to his wife. He deserves whatever he gets from Peggy. But the other important thing in his mind right now is the news of Hydra infiltrating the government. He didn't know how many people in the government are Hydra and he didn't know how far Hydra's influence has gone. But judging from the conversation he heard from Rolf Wehausen, its clear that Hydra's influence has infiltrated deep in the government without anyone noticing. Because of this, Steve doesn't know who to trust other than the select individuals he has spent countless time with. Hydra seemed quick to infiltrate the government since the end of the war.

He didn't know how, but he's going to have to find a way to stop and expose Hydra from gaining anymore power and influence. If Hydra is as deep in the government as he believes they are, then his actions will be labeled as rogue or hostile against the United States. But he's willing to accept all the negatives that he'll most likely get, as long as Hydra is removed and innocent people remain free from their terror. He knew Hydra had plans, but he just didn't know the important details like how much time he had to stop their agenda and what their plan entails. But the moment Rolf Wehausen was requested to attend that meeting, Steve knew that Hydra's plans were already in motion. But whatever it is, the faster he stops them, the better off he'll be…but he can't do it alone….

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening and closing brought Steve back to reality. Peggy's voice called out from around the corner at the front door, "Steve darling, I'm home."

Steve put his book down on the table then stood up, "I'm in the family room." He replied nervously. He heard Peggy's heels clicking on the hard wood floor then saw her turn the corner to the family room.

Peggy walked into the family room with her purse in her hand and her dark blue maternal suit jacket neatly draped over the same arm. To Steve's surprise she smiled happily at him as she quickly placed her purse down on the couch and neatly draped her suit jacket on the couch. Peggy then quickly reached Steve and embraced him tightly, "Oh my goodness, Steve." She whispered.

Steve returned her embrace and whispered, "Peggy, I'm sorry. I…"

Peggy cut him off and kissed him as she ran a hand through his hair. After a while she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his, "Steve…I've missed you." She whispered gently as she rested her arms on his shoulders. "I heard what happened over there."

"I'm so sorry, Peggy." Steve paused. He then quickly rambled, "I understand that you might be upset with me, and I don't blame you. I know I lied, but know I never wanted to. I'm going to tell you everything. I promise." He frowned, "Please, forgive me."

Peggy leaned back and smiled reassuringly, "Steve, look at me. I'm not upset with you." She ran a hand across his cheek with a loving smile.

Steve looked at her confused, "You're not? Even though I didn't tell you the truth about Paris?"

Peggy smiled, "Darling you didn't lie. You just didn't give me all the information." She chuckled, "I'm a senior field agent for the SSR, Steve, I figured something was off because you sounded unsure with your words the day you left. You telling me nothing told me everything." She shrugged, "You also don't use words like 'national security' lightly...I had faith that you left for a good reason."

Steve nodded sadly, "I didn't want to lie to you. I hope you know that." He frowned, "I can't…"

Peggy ran a hand across his cheek again, "that's what I love about you, Steve."

Steve chuckled, "You know… I'm kind of surprised that you aren't upset."

Peggy chuckled, "I think you should've known by now that I'm full of surprises."

"True enough." Steve said with a smile.

"You always try do the right thing, so I'm sure you went to Paris for the right reasons." Peggy said in an understanding voice. She brought him closer and kissed his lips briefly. "Always know that I love you, Steve. And you know that I am very rarely upset with you." Peggy whispered once she broke the kiss.

Steve smiled, "I love you too." She did get upset with him on occasion due to the mood swings that accompany pregnancy in the early stages, but he never counted that.

Peggy nodded, "Now…we have to talk about it." Steve nodded. She continued, "Everyone in the SSR is talking about what you did in Paris."

"I'll tell you everything." Steve said plainly. They both maneuvered to the couch and sat down next to each other. Steve leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees while Peggy sat upright at the edge of her cushion with her knees together as she waited for him to talk. Steve spoke calmly, "You remember our trip to Coney Island a few months back?"

Peggy smiled, "How could I forget."

Steve spoke in an even tone, "Well…that night when you were in bed and I was down stairs, Bucky came to the house to tell me something important." Peggy didn't say a word as she listened intently to her husband's words. Steve continued calmly, "He came to tell me that… Hydra… is still active…"

Peggy cringed, "Goodness…" She whispered in shock. "Bucky, came to our house?" Peggy said worried. Steve nodded quietly. She didn't exactly trust Bucky all that much since he used to try to kill Steve on many occasions. Bucky may have have been brainwashed to do it, but the fact still remains that he tried to kill her husband. So she's still reluctant to trust him even though Steve was quick to openly put faith in him. The only reason why she isn't severely worried about Bucky suddenly being in close proximity is because of Steve's trust. She spoke up curiously, "How is this possible? I thought Hydra died with Red skull. Did he say anything else?"

Steve nodded, "I thought they died with Red skull too. But apparently not." He leaned back on the couch, "He told me to find a German citizen living in Paris named Rolf Wehausen. I've had Jacques' local contacts track him until I arrived in Paris."

"Did you find anything while you were there?" Peggy asked curiously.

Steve nodded, "Something big." He paused, "Hydra has infiltrated deep in our government."

Peggy cringed again, "Oh my goodness, Steve…" She was shocked before, but now his words have settled in her mind.

Steve continued, "For a while now they have slowly infiltrated into the deepest parts of our government including S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't know how deep they are, but I'm sure its safe to assume that they could be everywhere in the government, including the SSR." He shook his head, "From what I gathered, they are planning something big."

"How did they orchestrate all this? I actually thought we beat Hydra for good." Peggy said with concern.

"That's how they got in. We thought we beat them, but in fact they went into hiding instead. They're using the threat of communism to infiltrate the government. Our government is looking for Soviet spies and communists, not Hydra." Steve sighed, "It also doesn't help that the government is recruiting former Nazi's and upper echelon Hydra personnel." He shook his head, "Hydra's influence never died with Schmidt…" Steve then spoke in frustration, "I remember the President saying that he doesn't want us to recruit Nazi party members or ranking Hydra personnel…but I guess rules don't apply to some… So now this happened."

Peggy started to rub his back gently, "I didn't know we were doing that, Steve."

"I know, darling." Steve responded calmly.

Peggy nodded, "Is there anything else you found in Paris?" She asked.

Steve nodded, "There's a meeting taking place in a few days with someone important to Hydra."

"Where?"

"Gibson Grand Hotel at midnight."

Peggy shook her head, "That's all the way in D.C."

"Yeah. Need to go to it."

Peggy scooted closer to him, "I'm coming with you." Steve looked at her with a worried look. She gripped his arm, "Before you protest, darling. I'm still fit to do everything physically. You don't need to worry."

Steve smiled, "I wasn't doubting your abilities. I'm worried about my wife and our baby while doing this."

"We'll be okay. I promise." Peggy smiled, "Besides, this falls under the field of espionage. This is my field of expertise. You're going to need my help anyway."

Steve smiled, "Fair enough." Steve nodded, "Lets do this then." He paused, "But the first problem is that the SSR is probably not going to let me out of their sight."

Peggy nodded, "That is a bit of a problem isn't it." She paused, "By the way, Steve…" Steve raised his eyebrows in question. She continued, "I'm supposed to escort you to Camp Lehigh tomorrow to assure you go check in with the Colonel."

Steve nodded, "The Colonel told me." he hummed as he thought to himself.

After a moment Peggy broke the silence, "Does Colonel Phillips know about all this?" She asked curiously changing the subject.

Steve shook his head, "I couldn't tell him openly, so I slipped him a piece of paper during my debrief." He sighed, "I don't know who to trust outside of you, my team, and the Colonel. We have to keep this small and quiet… though I already tilted my hand, so I'm sure they'll be watching me. I have to assume everyone outside my immediate group is Hydra until proven otherwise."

Peggy nodded, "I understand. But there are some people I know that we can trust."

Steve nodded, "More power to us." He paused, "I don't know exactly what Hydra has planned but whatever it is we have to stop them…and fast."

Peggy nodded, "Agreed."

Steve paused and the room again settled back into quiet. Then Steve suddenly remembered something important, "Hey, darling…" He said calmly.

Peggy raised her eyebrows, "Hm?"

"I heard a name over in Paris… The Schatten. That might be important to us."

Peggy responded calmly, "That's German for 'Shadow'." She looked at him curiously, "Who is he?"

"I don't know. But, Rolf Wehausen was supposed to kill him." Steve paused, "Since Wehausen is dead, I'm sure Hydra will send someone else to go after him. He might give us some good info on Hydra…"

Peggy nodded, "Good idea, darling."

Steve nodded too, "I have a feeling he'll come up during that meeting we're going to attend."

Peggy smiled, "That is a good guess." She chuckled, "You're getting good at this whole investigative thing, darling."

Steve smiled, "Thanks."

Peggy linked her arm with his and leaned into him, "We'll stop them. Like we always do." She said reassuringly.

Steve nodded, "I know…" he sighed, "Its about to get serious." Peggy looked at him with concern. He gave a half smile to his wife, "Thank you, Peggy…" He said in a hushed tone.

Peggy looked confused, "For what?"

Steve smiled, "For being there, for listening, and for believing me even though I didn't have much to go on." He leaned into her and chuckled, "And for being such a great wife."

Peggy chuckled, "Always, my darling." She leaned back into him and kissed his cheek.

Steve then relaxed, "You hungry?" He asked changing the subject.

Peggy nodded with a smile, "I've been craving the usual." She said while rubbing her baby bump.

Steve smiled, "Let me solve that for you. I'll take care of dinner." He turned and kissed the side of her head then stood up.

Peggy smiled, "Thank you, darling." She said as she received a warm smile from her husband as he walked into the kitchen. She noticed a change in his attitude from care free and happy to quiet and serious in just a few days. But she couldn't really blame him. Something bad is brewing and the fate of his unknowing nation is now resting on his shoulders. She may be helping him, but she knew that he would be the one that will be attracting most of the negative attention, and she's sure that her husband knows it.

* * *

 **Camp Lehigh**

 **Wheaton, New Jersey**

Early the next morning looked like its going to be a start of another beautiful summer day with the sun shining and clear blue skies. But, it was already clear that it was anything but another summer day for the Rogers. Peggy's dark blue four door car just past the main U.S. Army entrance to Camp Lehigh and started to quickly accelerate down the forested windy road deeper into the base.

In the car, Peggy drove while Steve sat quietly in the front passenger seat. Peggy, like usual wore her elegant wavy hair down, make up, red lipstick, and had her small necklace of Captain America's shield around her neck. She also wore a white maternity blouse neatly tucked into her dark red maternity swing skirt, and wore dark red low heel shoes to match her skirt. Her blouse is a button front, short sleeve, V-neck white blouse with a medium sized bow drooping down at the base of the V-neck. Steve on the other hand wore his US Army khaki summer service uniform with polished black shoes. His service shirt had his rank on the right side of his collar and the SSR emblem on the left. Both his service shirt and trousers are pressed and cleaned to perfection, and his black dress shoes are polished enough that he could see his reflection in them. Last but not least his Captain's garrison cover lay folded neatly on his left thigh and his silver bracelet Peggy gave him remains on his right wrist.

Peggy snuck a look at Steve who sat quietly looking out of the window as she navigated the windy road deeper into the base. "Darling…" Peggy said warmly with a smile.

Steve returned back to reality and looked toward her, "Hm?" He responded calmly.

"You're awfully quiet." Peggy replied with a smile.

Steve chuckled, "Sorry. Just anticipating what I'm going to receive during this 'meeting'."

Peggy smiled, "Its okay, Steve. When in doubt shoot your way out." She said jokingly.

Steve laughed, "Ah, Peggy. What would I ever do without you."

"Probably be lost, confused, and conflicted all at the same time." Peggy said with a chuckle.

Steve nodded, "That is probably an accurate assumption."

"Hope you know I was joking, darling."

Steve laughed, "Oh… I thought you were being serious. I thought we were really going into S.H.I.E.L.D to wage war." He said in a joking sarcastic tone. Peggy just smiled widely as she drove.

Soon enough they entered the main operating area of the base. Peggy continued to drive through the base as she expertly navigated the series of roads to cut through the base. She passed by the camp head quarters building, administrative buildings, chow hall, training fields, PT field, armory, a number of Army Barracks', and a series of munition bunkers. As they passed by the motor pool, Steve began to wonder where the meeting is going to take place since they've passed by the majority of the operating area of the base. But soon they were back on another forested windy road.

Steve sighed, "Where we going?"

Peggy smiled, "We've been there before, Steve. It'll look familiar when you see it, though I'm sure its changed since the last time you've been over there." Steve looked at her confused but continued to think back.

After a while the forested road opened up to reveal another part of the base. The building layout was smaller than the operating base but it had everything the operating base had but a lot more compact. This section of the base had its own administrative buildings, a number of barracks', armory, munition bunkers, motor pool, chow hall, PT field, and trails. This smaller part of the base even had its own parameter fence with a guard post at the single entrance. As the other segment of the base came into full view, Steve's jaw dropped when he recognized it. Peggy looked over at him, "We first met here."

Steve whispered, "Camp Lehigh's SSR training field..."

Peggy smiled, "Yes it is. Though now its S.H.I.E.L. D's headquarters."

Steve looked at his wife, "How could I forget." Peggy smiled at him.

She started to slow the car down and prepared to stop as they approached the gate and guard post. She skillfully reached behind Steve's seat and grabbed her brown purse located on the back seat, then brought her purse to her lap. Once they reached the gate, she gently stopped the car in front of the gate and rolled down her window to greet the Army guard.

The Army guard stepped out of his guard post and approached the car and recognized the two occupants, "Good morning, ma'am, good morning, sir." He said respectfully as he snapped a salute to Steve.

Steve returned the salute, "Good morning, Sergeant."

Peggy spoke calmly, "Agent Rogers and Captain Rogers here to meet with Colonel Phillips and Director Weyland." She said as she opened her purse to get her documents just in case.

The Army guard nodded, "Go right in, ma'am." He stepped back from the car then opened the gate.

Peggy nodded, "Thank you." She then slowly drove forward past the gate.

Steve nodded, "So this is where Weyland is placing S.H.I.E.L.D."

Peggy drove slowly into the base, "You met him?"

Steve looked at her with concern in his eyes, "Yesterday. What do we know about him?"

Peggy shook her head, "He's a pig."

Steve chuckled, "Other than the obvious."

"He never served during the war and he's the classic type of person to just climb the ladder. He wrote a dossier last year about how the United States will be forced to battle Communist threats both domestically and abroad. How communists will infiltrate our country and pose threats to all our interests. Worse, he proposed a surge of atomic weapons to deter any threats posed by potential enemies." Peggy sighed, "I heard he has some pretty high friends in DC." She said as she continued driving slowly through the base.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Of course he does."

Peggy looked over at her husband, "This absorption with S.H.I.E.L.D is just the start of it. In a few days there's supposed to be a security conference in DC to discuss the new responsibility of the American intelligence community to battle Communism and any threats posed against the United States."

Steve nodded, "Let me guess, he wants S.H.I.E.L.D to spearhead the intelligence community."

Peggy nodded, "Indeed. We heard that Weyland has this new plan to eliminate any and all potential threats to the United States. Lets just say that the President is very interested in it. But if Weyland gets his way, he can eliminate anyone and call it security."

Steve sighed, "I'm guessing you're not okay with this either?"

Peggy shook her head, "Goodness, no. This is a terrible idea." She slowed the car down and maneuvered to park in a small parking lot near a barracks building. "As you know a lot has happened concerning communism. Last year in Canada, a special commission investigated espionage after top secret documents concerning RDX, radar, and other weapons were handed over to the Soviets by a domestic spy-ring. Then the FBI arrested two American citizens for being spies for the Soviet Union. They state that Soviet agents and communist sympathizers have infiltrated the government before and after the war…This isn't exactly good timing for us." Peggy finished parking the car, "All playing to Weyland's hands." She sighed, "Lets just say Colonel Phillips is feeling the pressure."

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I noticed that."

Peggy nodded, "Always had a bad feeling about him the moment I heard Colonel Phillips got passed over for the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. Then Weyland comes up with this insane plan about eliminating threats." She sighed, "Then you told me about Hydra. Now everything seems so convenient." She turned off the car then opened the door.

Steve did the same and exited the car, "I don't need to say that I have a bad feeling about this too, but I'm going to say it anyway." He looked around and absorbed his surroundings. Then suddenly he spotted something odd across the parade field. He spotted a large concrete munition bunker right next to a barracks."

Peggy looked at him confused, "What is it, Steve?"

"I'm guessing S.H.I.E.L.D is in that bunker, right?" Steve said nodding to the munition bunker.

Peggy looked at him with astonishment, "Yes, how did you know?"

Steve smiled at his wife, "Army regulations forbid storing munitions within five hundred yards of the barracks." He nodded to the building, "That building is in the wrong place."

Peggy chuckled, "Look at you my darling. You're getting better at this investigating skill."

Steve laughed, "It was hardly an investigation."

Peggy rubbed her baby bump slowly and said, "Come on, we can't be late."

* * *

Steve and Peggy approached the entrance to the "munitions bunker" and saw a tall fence surrounding the bunker with a single entrance gate. Two soldiers and a man in a suit kept guard at the gate while another two soldiers and another man in a suit kept guard at the entrance of the bunker. The two men in suits looked to be recently appointed agents of S.H.I.E.L.D to serve as agency guards for the bunker. The couple approached the gate, and without any hesitation the Army guards opened up the gate for them and snapped to attention. The two soldiers nodded and said in unison, "Good morning, ma'am, good morning sir." The agent at the gate just watched Steve and Peggy with an emotionless stare, which made Peggy feel uncomfortable.

Steve nodded at the two soldiers, "Carry on, gentlemen."

The two soldiers nodded, "Yes, sir."

Peggy and Steve made their way to the entrance of the bunker and like the gate, the two soldiers at the entrance slid open the bunker door and went to attention, "Good morning, ma'am, good morning, sir." Steve returned the greeting causing the soldiers to stand at ease.

Steve and Peggy walked into the bunker, but as Peggy walked in she spotted the two agents looking at them awkwardly. If they were going for subtly, they were clearly failing at it.

Steve and Peggy walked down a small flight of steps into a wide office space inside the bunker. Instead of rows of munitions, there were rows and rows of desks. On the right side of the bunker were small private offices, at the far end of the bunker is a special file room, and painted largely on the center of the back wall is the new S.H.I.E.L.D seal. The office was busy with well dressed men in suits working at their desks and men roaming around the office with files and papers in hand. Steve looked at Peggy with a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

Peggy nodded and whispered to him, "Follow me." She led the way to the back file room through the middle of the bunker between two columns of desks with Steve following close behind.

Once they entered the back file room Steve saw to his left rows of shelves full with files and papers. Immediately in front and to his right were two desks one in front of the other, occupied by two well dressed men in black suits and ties. The man in the front desk spoke up first, "Yes?"

Peggy spoke a code word, "Insight."

The man turned around and nodded to his associate behind him. The second man reached under his desk and pressed a button. The man in the lead desk nodded, "Its open."

Peggy nodded then walked toward the back of the room with Steve trailing behind. As Peggy turned left at the last shelf, Steve noticed a picture of John Weyland mounted on the wall. He stopped and stared at it as his bad feeling came back in his gut. Peggy stopped and turned around and saw Steve staring at the picture, "Darling."

Steve turned, "Coming." He said as he caught up with his wife. Once he was by Peggy's side, he saw what she was standing in front of. They were in front of a large hidden passage way that was tucked between two shelves in the center back wall. He nodded to the opening, "Secret bunker with a secret passage way." He looked down the small hallway and stared at the elevator doors, "and a secret elevator."

Peggy nodded, "I guess this is 'Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.'"

Steve smiled at her, "Why do I get the feeling that you were here before?"

Peggy shook her head, "This is my first time here too, darling. Daniel just told me where to go and gave me the necessary information to access certain areas."

Steve nodded, "Fair enough." He stepped forward and looked at his wife, "Shall we?"

* * *

Steve and Peggy took the elevator down over a hundred feet beneath the surface of the Earth to reach the secret section of the S.H.I.E.L.D bunker. Once the elevator landed on the bottom it let out a metallic ding to signal its arrival to the subterranean level. The metal doors slid open to reveal a clean, long, wide, and brightly lit room. From where Steve and Peggy stood in the elevator, they could only manage to see the central control point at the center of the room which was about thirty meters down the long unobstructed path. But there was much more they couldn't see from where they were. The central control point had an array of large computer terminals forming a backward "C" with the opening of the "C" facing in line with the elevator. Working diligently in the middle of the central control point with his back turned toward them is a slightly older looking gentleman in a white lab coat. Neither Steve nor Peggy could tell what he looked like but that was the least of their concerns.

After a brief pause, Steve and Peggy simultaneously exited the elevator into the top secret subterranean room. The moment they walked out of the elevator they realized how big the room actually was. The bright room was incredibly wide and had rows upon rows of large bookshelf sized computers on both the left and right side of the center path. Steve didn't know what they were but he kept an emotionless look on his face like Peggy. This is the first time either of them been here so everything looked completely new to them.

Steve scanned the room and saw a number of men in white lab coats working on these bookshelves sized mechanical devices, "What are these?" Steve asked curiously.

Suddenly to his right he heard Colonel Phillips speak in his usual bravado, "These are top secret state of the art digital computers."

Steve and Peggy looked to their right and saw Colonel Phillips, Howard Stark, and even Edwin Jarvis approaching them. The Colonel wore the same summer khaki uniform as Steve but instead has a Colonel rank pinned on rather than a Captains. Howard Stark, like usual, is dressed in a grey suit and tie with a white dress shirt. Edwin Jarvis is formally dressed in a brown suit, brown vest, red striped tie, and a white dress shirt.

Before either Steve and Peggy can greet them, Howard spoke as he stopped next to the couple, "These digital computers and data banks are the product of years of a government funded research project called Project Ghost Eye during the war. This project went along side Project PX to provide a way to do more computing functions faster and more accurately than man can. But, both projects didn't successfully finish until early last year." He paused, "Project PX for its rudimentary abilities and design became known to the public while Project Ghost Eye remained top secret for its far more advanced system and functionality." He smiled "These Ghost Eye computers are smaller than the ENIAC computers and does a lot more with double the speed."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "These are considered small?" He asked referring to the bookshelf sized computers.

Peggy looked around, "These are incredible."

Howard chuckled, "Compared to the ENIAC computers, yes. Those ENIAC computers are massive." He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the computers, "anyway, these Ghost Eye computers can solve complex equations a thousand times faster than the human mind can, and they can even be programmed to do much more. The use of algorithms is the essential part of how these things process data." He smiled, "Its interesting. But I'm sure I lost you, Captain."

Steve nodded with a half smile, "Its okay to tell me that they work by magic, Stark." Peggy laughed and gently shoved him with her shoulder.

Jarvis nodded at everyone, "Agents Rogers, Captain Rogers. Good to see you both again."

Steve nodded, "Likewise, Mr. Jarvis."

Peggy looked confused, "Good to see you, Mr. Jarvis, but how did you get down here?"

Howard smiled, "He's because he's my personal assistant." That answer made a surprising a lot of sense to the Rogers. He chuckled, "Relax, he passed the security check."

Before the conversation could continue, Director John Weyland appeared from behind one of the large computers on their right. He wore a plain black suit and tie, and carried a clip board with a stack of papers. "Good to see everyone here today." He stopped next to the group and nodded, "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Colonel Phillips turned to Director Weyland, "Director Weyland, Captain Rogers and Agent Rogers are here as requested." With that Peggy stepped closer to Steve.

Weyland nodded, "Well, lets get down to business." He faced Steve and Peggy, "Welcome to Project Ghost Eye."

Steve nodded and said plainly, "We've been introduced."

Peggy spoke up, "So this is S.H.I.E.L.D."

Director Weyland nodded, "Yes it is." He turned to the computers, "These advanced computers from Project Ghost Eye are now under the charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. With these computers, I plan to launch this agency's first operational project once the President and the War Department authorizes it." He then faced the group and smiled, "Project Insight. This will be the first operational step of this agency. Insight is a highly sophisticated algorithm in these computers to compute any possible threats posed against the United States. With this information we can eliminate any threats before they can ever happen."

Steve looked at Weyland, "I thought the punishment came after the crime."

Weyland shook his head, "We can't afford to wait that long."

Peggy spoke up, "Who's we?" Colonel Phillips, Howard Stark, and Edwin Jarvis just watched and listened to the conversation unfold.

Weyland looked back at the couple and spoke plainly, "I'm sure the both of you know that the war caused significant damage to Europe's and Asia's infrastructure with millions of lives lost. And now that we have Atomic Bombs its only a matter of time before the Soviets obtain one, and once the Soviets have one… total annihilation can come in a blink of an eye. The chaos that the second world war brought can't happen again." He looked around the room, "Once S.H.I.E.L.D got approved, I asked the President and the war department for a surge of threat analysis and proposed the idea of Project Insight." He smiled confidently, "For once we're way ahead of the curve. We can stop attacks like Pearl Harbor from ever happening and protect all our allies. This Project can even be tailored to protect people around the world. Imagine the future with this." He spoke happily, "With United States having control of such information we can assure peace. We can be a type of… world police so to speak."

Steve nodded, "By holding a gun on everyone on Earth and calling it protection."

Weyland stepped closer to Steve, "I know what you boys did during the war. You all did some nasty stuff."

Steve nodded and spoke sternly, "Yeah. We did what we had to do and compromised, sometimes in ways that didn't let us sleep so well, but we did so people could be free." He pointed to the computers, "This isn't freedom. This is fear."

Weyland shook his head, "S.H.I.E.L.D takes the world how it is, not how we like it to be. The world isn't so simple anymore." He spoke sternly at Steve, "You're going have to play ball one way or another, Cap."

Steve tensed for a moment and Peggy saw it in his eyes. She gently put her hand on his arm and whispered, "Darling."

Steve glanced at Peggy then looked book at Weyland dead in the eyes, "Don't hold your breath."

Weyland nodded, "If you say so. Well that is all for the meeting. It was pretty quick but I just wanted you to be introduced to the new organization."

Steve nodded then turned to the Colonel, "Is that all, sir?"

Colonel Phillips nodded, "That's all." After a brief pause Colonel Phillips spoke up again, "Since you're restricted from field operations, I need you to check in at the Commando 'five and dime' and call into base from there. Understood, Captain?"

Steve nodded, "Yes sir."

Peggy gripped Steve's arm and gently pulled on it, "Lets go, darling." Steve nodded then turned around. "Howard, Mr. Jarvis, it was good to see you." She said as she left with Steve to the elevator.

Jarvis nodded, "Have a good day, Agent Rogers."

Howard nodded, "Like wise Peg." He said as Peggy and Steve reached the elevator.

Colonel Phillips turned to Director Weyland and said plainly, "The Rogers have a point."

Director Weyland spoke evenly, "This is what we need to do to keep the country safe." He gave a half smile, "He'll play ball. One way or another I guarantee it." With that he turned around and headed to the central control point to talk to the lone scientist working there.

Colonel Phillips shook his head gently as he watched Director Weyland walk away. Howard walked up to the Colonel, "What's going on, Colonel?" He asked plainly.

Colonel Phillips breathed calmly and didn't answer right away.

* * *

Just as the elevator doors closed Steve turned to Peggy and said plainly, "The Director is dirty."

Peggy nodded, "Like a muddy rag, darling." She smiled confidently, "Where do we start?"

Steve smiled, "We need to get a few things from the house then we have to talk to a few friends."

Peggy kept her smile, "Remember we have a little meeting to attend."

"I haven't forgotten. Though we might need a disguise." Steve chuckled, "Think you can go blonde again?"

Peggy chuckled, "Oh heavens no."

Steve nodded and spoke seriously, "Nonetheless… we need to shut down Hydra before the President authorizes Project Insight. My gut is telling me that the moment Project Insight is activated then Hydra will make its move."

Peggy nodded, "We'll do this together, Steve." Steve smiled at his wife.

* * *

 **UPDATE 15 May 2016**

 **Added a few things to disclose some information.**

 **YEAH I know. YET another two parter, but I did say diabolical shit was about to go DOWN. Any who, I found out how long this thing is going to be so hence two parter. Hint: INCREDIBLY**

 **AWOL: Absence WithOut Leave**

 **Schatten: Shadow in German**

 **Project PX: The US government project to make the first electronic general purpose computer**

 **ENIAC: Electronic Numerical Intergrator and Computer**

 **I got varying sources on Operation Paperclip, so I'm just going to alter it a bit. Who knows maybe the Operation and the recruitment of German Scientists started a lot sooner than we thought. ;)**

 **I know computers with advanced capabilities came out years later, but this is the Marvel Universe. If Howard Stark can make a car hover off the ground, then they can have advanced computers. If SHIELD has flying carriers then they can have supercomputers in 1947.**


	20. Chapter 19 Paranoia Part II

**Chapter 19 Paranoia Part 2**

Part 3 finale for this Paranoia coming soon

I don't own Captain America

Going to follow the basic trajectory of James Bond: Spectre just fair warning

 **Previously:**

Captain Steve Rogers recently traveled to Paris in secret based off a lead given to him by Bucky concerning Hydra. Bucky told him to find a man named Rolf Wehausen which would lead him to the truth about Hydra. So while in Paris, Steve spied and eavesdropped on Rolf Wehausen's meeting with his two associates and discovered that Hydra is still operating and has infiltrated the deepest parts of the government, including SHIELD and parts of the SSR. Steve also learned of an important Hydra meeting that would be taking place in four days at midnight at the Gibson Grand Hotel in Washington DC. But before he could find out anymore information, he was discovered by Wehausen and became involved in a brief but chaotic chase through a Paris street. At the end of the chase, Steve left all three Hydra agents dead and an entire Paris street and intersection closed with dozens of innocent people injured in result of the chase. After learning about Hydra's infiltration, Steve trusts no one and doesn't know who's Hydra and who isn't. The only ones he trusts is his wife, Colonel Phillips, and a select group of individuals. To make matters more stressful, the director of SHIELD, Director John Weyland, is trying put in motion SHIELD's first operation code named "Project Insight". This project utilizes a complex computer algorithm in the highly advanced SHIELD computer system known as "Ghost Eye" to determine potential threats to the United States. With this, Director Weyland will try to get the President's seal of approval to eliminate any potential threats posed to the United States. Needless to say both Steve and Peggy don't trust Director Weyland and are very suspicious of his loyalty and intentions. Meanwhile, the director of the SSR, Colonel Chester Phillips, is trying to keep most of the SSR intact and prevent the government from completely dissolving the entire agency rather than fold the whole agency into SHIELD like it was initially planned. Additionally, after Steve's rogue actions in Paris, Steve has been suspended from all field operations until further notice. But he would not obey the restriction placed upon him because of what he had discovered. Hydra is getting ready to make their big move, so he will do whatever it takes to prevent them from going any further. This time he plans to finish the job… but he's not going at it alone. When he returned back home, Peggy talked him into letting her go with him to take down Hydra even though she's four months pregnant. She assured him that she's still fit to do the job, plus he knew better than to doubt her. He's just worried about her and he knows he shouldn't be.

Now both Steve and Peggy are getting ready to conduct their own mission. They know they'll be operating without authority thus making them " **rogue** ".

* * *

After the meeting in the SHIELD Bunker, Steve and Peggy went back home to change and grab some items that they may need for their off the books mission. They made sure to pack light to ensure that nothing can slow them down. Steve changed into civilian clothes that consisted of a blue shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, white under shirt, black dress pants, black shoes, and a grey fedora. He grabbed his .45 pistol, extra ammunition, a simple casual change of clothes, and his combat uniform and gear and packed it all into a green military sea bag. He of course left his shield out of the sea bag so he can carry it by hand. Peggy changed into plain conservative clothes to avoid attracting any attention to her attire and kept her brown elegant wavy hair down. She wore a maternal dark blue women's business suit jacket and skirt with a white collared women's maternity blouse, nylon stockings, and dark blue heels. For now, since she's not in action she refrained from taking off her small necklace of Steve's shield and her wedding ring. But like Steve, she grabbed her own items for their mission including her own military green sea bag and her purse. She packed her leather jacket, her pair of OD green combat trousers, black combat boots, and extra ammunition for her pistol and placed them all in her sea bag. On top of the usual things that occupy her purse, she also placed her Walther PPK and two extra magazines into it.

Speed is the key, so they needed to avoid as much attention as possible and had to travel light to increase mobility. With Hydra deep inside the government and the level of Hydra's influence unknown to the couple, both Steve and Peggy assumed that anyone in the government is Hydra aside from the obvious exceptions like Colonel Phillips. But they knew the moment they left the state that it would be only a matter of time before SHIELD and the SSR would start looking for them. But, Peggy knew that the main focus would be more on Steve because of his status, abilities, and the danger he poses to the Hydra infiltrated government. She knew if Steve had left by himself, she would still end up being questioned because she's his wife and that's reason enough for the government to question her about his whereabouts. So in hindsight it was smart of her to go with him anyway. Besides, she wouldn't leave her husband in a time of need like this in the first place…

 **Howling Commando, "** **Downtown New York 5 &10** **" SSR Field Office New York City, New York**

It's a little past one in the sunny afternoon with sun shining high in the clear blue New York skies. Inside the hidden Howling Commando field office, the original Commando team (minus Bucky) all sat in civilian clothes around the main conference table waiting patiently for the Rogers to arrive for the meeting that was called a few hours earlier. This meeting Steve called struck them as strange because when he called each of them individually, he was very specific about only having the original Commando team present for the meeting. Steve made sure the rest of the Commandos remained out of the loop, which caused the original crew to feel on edge about the true nature of the meeting.

The rectangular conference table, located in front of the chalk and bulletin boards at the center of the room, had space for ten people but the original Commandos took only half those seats. The head of the table closest to the chalk board was reserved for Steve and remained unoccupied until he arrives. James Montgomery Falsworth and Jacques Dernier sat across from each other and closest to the head of the table, Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan sat next to James and across from Gabe Jones, and lastly Jim Morita sat next to Dugan.

Jim leaned forward, "Is anyone else here feeling a little bit weird about this meeting?"

James nodded, "Its not like the other times we met with the Captain. This time he sounded like something big is happening."

Dugan leaned back in his chair, "Well he did get in trouble for going to Paris and stirring up all that chaos."

Jacques spoke up in his usual thick French accent, "If Captain Rogers went to Paris and caused that much trouble then it was for a good reason. I'm sure he was trying to avoid an open confrontation…"

Gabe nodded, "He's right. We all know the Captain wouldn't do something that reckless." Gabe Jones and Jacques Dernier were the only two commandos Steve gave any sort of details about his trip to Paris. Steve made sure he didn't expose too much to them for the sake of secrecy at the time. It wasn't that he didn't trust the rest of the commandos, he just wanted to limit the people who knew his actual intentions. But in the end all of the commandos heard about the result of his trip and what happened to him because of it.

Suddenly they heard the faint sound of the secret door to the Howling Commando field office open and close, followed by the sound of heels clicking on the concrete floor. Dugan nodded, "Looks like they're here." He said automatically figuring it had to be Steve and Peggy arriving.

But to their surprise Peggy came out of the hallway alone without Steve which surprised them completely. She never showed up to the Howling Commando office without him, so this was completely alien to them. They all watched her quietly as she made her way around the table.

She stopped at the head of the table and finally got a good look at them, only to see that they all had strange looks plastered on their faces, "What?" She asked curiously.

Timothy Dugan leaned forward in his chair, "Not that we don't like you Peggy, but where is the Captain?" He shrugged, "If you're here, he shouldn't be far behind, right?"

Jim Morita nodded, "We thought we were meeting with both of you right now." He said curiously.

James Montgomery Falsworth looked up at Peggy, "Does this have to do with Paris?"

Peggy gave a small smile, "Relax, everyone he's parking the car." She nodded at Falsworth, "And yes this has to do with Paris."

Dugan leaned back in his chair, "Oh just so you know, Peggy. Colonel Phillips ordered us to assure that the Captain checks in through this office daily to make sure he doesn't go on another personal mission of some kind." He shook his head, "A bullshit order if you ask me." Peggy hummed in response.

Jim nodded, "Anyway Peggy, we were just talking about Paris..."

Gabe chimed in, "Its Captain Rogers we're talking about, fellas. Like I said, he would only do something that drastic if it was for the right reasons." Everyone nodded.

Peggy smiled to herself as she listened to the commandos speak highly in defense of Steve. To the Commandos and even to her, Steve was larger than life. She knew that they all respected him, and that they would follow him to hell and back. She then spoke softly but loud enough for everyone to hear, "There's only two of you in this room that knew Steve was going to Paris." Gabe and Jacques suddenly turned still and quiet as the other commandos started to look around curiously. Peggy smiled, "Don't be alarmed, even I didn't know why he was going to Paris in the beginning." She reassured, "Its not that he doesn't trust you, its that he wanted to limit the people who knew just in case the lead he was following turned out to be false. Trust me."

Jacques leaned forward, "What was the lead?"

Dugan looked surprised, "Wait, Peggy. You're not upset that the Captain essentially lied to you, and that…"

Falsworth elbowed him in the ribs earning a grunt from Dugan, "Obviously, she isn't upset…Dum Dum."

Peggy chuckled, "Am I upset with Steve? No, I'm not. I understood the caution, though I wish he would've told me nonetheless..."

Dugan quickly spoke, "So you and him are fine then…"

Falsworth rolled his eyes again, "Dugan, there is a more pressing issue than Peggy's marriage to the Captain."

Peggy shook her head and said in a serious tone, "Steve and I are better than fine, Timothy. Relax." She said while unknowingly placing her hands on her abdomen. "Anyway, James is right. There's a more pressing issue." She leaned against the table, "Now, the reason why Steve and I wanted only you five here is because you all were the original group to battle Hydra...and we know we can trust you." The original Commandos all smiled and nodded at her in response. Peggy took a deep breath, "This may come as a shock to you, and the information I'm going to tell you cannot leave between us and Steve."

Gabe nodded, "You can count on us, Peggy."

Peggy nodded again, "Let me emphasize this. This cannot leave between us or Steve. As of now don't even tell the President or even your own mothers. Its that serious."

Jim nodded, "We got it, Peggy."

Peggy took another deep breath, "That blind lead Steve was following…lead him to discover that Hydra… is still active… and they have infiltrated our government." The room immediately fell into absolute silence at the end of her sentence.

None of the commandos knew how to respond to that shocking revelation, and they couldn't rightfully believe what she just said. It all seemed impossible and farfetched for Hydra to be still active after they took down all of Hydra's bases and strongholds, and even arrested everyone they could find in prominent positions in Hydra. They couldn't grasp nor believe the information because they all still held onto the belief that Hydra was gone. All the commandos had a variation of surprised and confused looks as they stared up at Peggy. Dugan was the first to break the silence in a confused tone, "How? We saw to their end! Captain Rogers took down Schmidt!"

Peggy sighed, "The remnants of Hydra infiltrated the government through Operation Paperclip. I'm sure you're all aware of that operation, right?"

Jim shook his head, "Uh. Remind us."

Peggy sighed, "Operation Paperclip was the recruitment of German scientists for employment by the United States and to deny their scientific expertise and knowledge to the Soviet Union. Both Nazi party members and prominent Hydra officials were recruited for this purpose. Because of this Hydra was able to infiltrate deep inside the government, including the new organization known as SHIELD. Its also safe to assume that they are well within the SSR too."

James spoke up in confusion, "How did they…"

"The government is looking for Communist agents, not Hydra." Peggy shook her head, "No one, not even me, could have imagined Hydra surviving the end of the war. Let alone end up infiltrating the government. Their influence has spread unchecked for years now."

Gabe shook his head, "This is crazy. I can't…"

James looked down at the table, "I can't imagine seeing what Hydra would've done if the Captain didn't find out." He said trusting Peggy's words instantly.

Jim shook his head, "James, we saw Hydra fall. There's no way…" He rambled in a mixture of confusion and desperation.

"If Peggy is telling us this…then Hydra is still active." James turned to Jim, "She wouldn't just tell us this if she didn't have proof."

Dugan sighed, "I trust Peggy with my life, but what makes you believe it, James?"

James looked at Peggy who had a serious look on her face, then turned back to Dugan, "Her confidence."

Peggy nodded, "why would I make this up? I wouldn't be telling you something like this if I wasn't sure it was true." She sighed, "And Steve wouldn't tell me something like this if he wasn't sure it was true. I know its hard to believe, but you just have to trust us."

Dugan nodded, "Sorry, Peggy." He sighed, "We just… its hard to believe that Hydra is still active you know? After everything we been through to stop them. Hell, the Captain gave everything…well almost everything."

Peggy frowned, "Don't remind me." She sighed, "Because of Steve, we can stop them before they can go any further. I think Steve might've tipped their hand early."

Jacques leaned forward, "Weren't you ordered to interview Hydra prisoners at the end of the war to see if they would cooperate with the us?"

Peggy nodded, "Yes, I was, but that was way before I knew about Operation Paperclip. I didn't trust anyone from Hydra so I reported to my superiors that they were too dangerous and couldn't be trusted." She shook her head, "Clearly no one listened to me."

Dugan sighed, "Typical…"

Jim spoke up, "What is Hydra planning?"

Peggy shook her head, "We're not a hundred percent sure what it is yet. All we know is that it probably involves SHIELD."

Jim nodded, "Now we know that you two didn't just call the meeting just to tell us this. You obviously have a plan to expose and stop Hydra don't you? That probably involves…"

Suddenly everyone heard Steve's voice from the entrance of the room, "It's a good thing those two agents who were supposed to watch the entrance were reassigned. If they were here we might've not gotten to do the meeting." He stepped into the room and removed with his fedora, "Sounds like all of you know what's going on?"

The Commandos turned to him and greeted him courteously. Peggy nodded at her husband, "Steve." She said with a small smile.

As Steve started to walk toward the table, Dugan stood up, "What do you need from us, sir?"

Steve didn't answer right away as he made his way to the head of the table to stop next to Peggy. Peggy stepped back a little to give Steve the floor as she leaned to one side and crossed her arms over her stomach. Steve took a deep breath then looked to his team, "Before I ask anything of you. Understand what Peggy and I are intending to do will go against direct orders from Colonel Phillips, SHIELD, and the SSR. We will be pursued…and anyone we associate ourselves with will likely be targeted as well. Peggy has told you that Hydra has infiltrated both SHIELD and the SSR, so that means they have a variety of resources at their disposal to look for us." He paused, "We told you this because we can use your help. I won't lie to you, we'll be out numbered, probably outgunned, and will probably be charged as criminals." He leaned against the table, "I will not order you to help us, but I will ask. If any of you refuse… I will not hold it against you."

Dugan chuckled, "Hell, Captain you know I'll always fight. Besides we've operated in far worse cases before." Both Steve and Peggy smiled proudly at Dugan.

Jim nodded with a smile, "I'm in."

James chuckled, "Lets finish the job this time."

Gabe smiled confidently, "I'm in."

Jacques nodded at Steve, "Vive la Capitaine Amérique." He then spoke in English, "I'm in."

Steve smiled and nodded at their responses. Dugan spoke up again, "Well. We got one request."

Steve raised a brow, "What's that?"

"Buy the first round of drinks when this is done." Dugan said jokingly as he sat down.

Steve laughed, "I'll buy the whole damn bar when we're done." Peggy couldn't help but laugh and shake her head.

Once Peggy calmed down she turned serious, "Now, with that being said…Be careful with who you trust. Assume anyone outside this room is Hydra unless Steve and I tell you differently. Again, both SHIELD and the SSR have been infiltrated so be careful." The Commandos understood perfectly and responded with silent nods.

James leaned back on his chair, "So what do we need to do?"

Steve took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, "First, when I was in Paris I overheard a name. The Hydra assassin I followed was tasked to assassinate a man named Schatten, or Shadow in German. We need to find out who that is before Hydra tries to assassinate him again. He might be our only solid lead to give us valuable information on the details of Hydra's agenda." He paused then raised the folded paper up, "Secondly, this is the mission for Dugan, James, and Jacques." He then slid the paper to James.

Jim nodded, "What are the rest of us doing?"

"The rest of you do your best to cover for me and Peggy. Falsify reports or do whatever you need to do to buy us time." Steve paused, "But once we get more intel on what's happening, I might need all of you. So be ready at any moment you two." He said referring to Jim and Gabe.

Gabe nodded, "You can count on us."

Jim spoke up, "What about finding Schatten? You said he's might be our only solid lead."

Peggy responded, "You can try looking for him in the SSR files, but I have a feeling that you won't be able to find him with his alias alone."

Steve nodded, "She has a valid point."

As Steve continued with telling the Commandos everything he had discovered, including Director Weyland's plans for SHIELD and his personal feelings about their soon to be boss, Peggy spotted something that caught her attention on the floor. She cocked her head to the left and saw a newspaper on the floor next to James' seat. The papers headline and picture caught her attention which prompted her to quickly step forward and bend down to grab the paper. Steve paused, "What is it, Peggy?" he asked curiously.

Peggy picked up the newspaper and saw the headline and accompanying picture of a black and white photo of a middle aged man in a suit. The headline read, _HIGH-POWERED BUISNESSMAN AND AMERICAN SENITORIAL CANDIDATE, CALVIN CHADWICK FOUND MURDERED._ Peggy shook her head then looked at James, "James, is this today's paper?"

James nodded, "Yes of course. Why?"

Steve was confused, "What is it?"

Peggy shook her head, "Calvin Chadwick is a rich businessman who owned Isodyne Energy before he tried making a bid for senate."

Steve was still confused, "Other than his death, what's the matter?"

"He had a file the size of a dictionary back in the SSR." Peggy shook her head, "This is odd."

Jim didn't understand either, "I don't get it."

Peggy sighed, "I don't know either. But two months ago Brett Hall, another powerful businessman, was founded murdered in his home. Then last month a rich banker by the name of Charles Dafoe was found dead in an apparent suicide. Then last week William Gloucester, owner of a powerful financial firm, was also found dead."

Steve nodded, "You feel like there's a connection to all these? Or…"

"I don't know, darling. But all these powerful and influential businessmen dying in a short time period looks suspicious." She shook her head, "I don't know how else to explain it."

Steve nodded, "I've got a gut feeling about what happened, but I'll save it for later." He turned his attention to James, "You, Jacques, and Dugan understand what you need to do?"

James nodded, "So when do we start?"

"Now." Steve nodded.

* * *

Steve wore his fedora while carried a small canvas bag over his shoulder as he walked with Peggy out of the Howling Commando field office and onto the busy New York City sidewalks. The sidewalk was cluttered with hundreds of pedestrians unknowingly walking past Steve and Peggy. The busy sidewalk swallowed the two of them whole and made them seem to be almost invisible in the ocean of people. It was time to go take down Hydra once and for all. They were ready, but they knew time was not on their side because the longer they took to bring down Hydra, the more wanted Steve would become. The moment he disobeys his restrictions and orders, both the SSR and SHIELD would be forced to arrest him. But since Steve is a super soldier he is considered a dangerous individual so both the SSR and SHEILD would go after him with extra force. Needless to say, the odds were not in their favor…

Peggy looked up at Steve, "You ready?" She said as they stopped just in front of the entrance to the "Downtown New York 5 &10".

Steve nodded, "I am." He paused, "You know, you don't have to come." He said plainly.

Peggy shook her head, "Darling…"

Steve turned and looked into her eyes, "I'm not saying I don't need your help… I want your help…in fact I need it. But I don't want them to come for you and lose everything because of me." He shook his head, "You worked so hard to get what you wanted. When everything and everyone was against you there you were proving the world wrong… You made it so far in the SSR, and you're arguably their best agent. You can do more alone in four hours than a group of agents could do in a whole day." He looked down, "I don't want to be the reason you lose everything you worked for."

Peggy stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, "Darling, of all the things you taught me, the most important one is to always try to do the right thing even when everything is going against you." She smiled reassuringly, "Going with you to take down Hydra is the right thing to do. Yes, no one might agree or even believe us, but since when was doing the right thing ever so easy. We're doing this for the right reasons…"

Steve nodded, "I just don't want you to lose everything you worked for because of me."

Peggy held him tight, "Steve, you didn't tell me to come. I wanted to come. Following you to stop Hydra is far more important than my career, and frankly is even more important than us." Steve nodded quietly. She ran a hand over his cheek, "If I lose my job over this then so be it. It won't be the end of the world if that happens. Besides, I can always find something else to do." She chuckled, "I'm sure some men would feel less insecure if I'm not around."

Steve gave a small smile, "you deserve better."

"I have better…I have you." She said softly with a smile.

Steve leaned forward and kissed her briefly. He smiled, "Come on. Time to finish what we started."

Peggy smiled, "Right behind you, my darling." She linked her arm with Steve's as they started to walk down the street.

After a few minutes of walking down the block, Steve suddenly stopped at a black two-door Dodge coupe parked at the curb. Peggy looked up at him, "This isn't our car, Steve." She said confused.

Steve smiled, "I know." He said as he opened the passenger door for Peggy, "Get in. Our bags are in the trunk"

Peggy shook her head with a smile then got in the car.

* * *

Steve prepared for a long drive as he accelerated their recently acquired Dodge coup onto the highway to get to the Gibson Grand Hotel in Washington D.C. As Steve settled for the long drive, Peggy looked over at her husband and smiled with a questioning look, "So when did my husband learn how to steal cars?"

Steve chuckled, "Nazi Germany."

Peggy couldn't help but laugh, "Really?"

"Yes really." Steve said with a smile, "And we're borrowing."

Peggy shook her head with a smile, "Whatever you say, darling."

Steve shrugged, "Need a different car because I have a feeling the government would be looking for our car."

"I understand. Its good thinking." She said as stretched while rubbing her baby bump.

Steve looked over at her and gave a small smile, "How are you two doing?"

Peggy looked down at her belly, "We're doing good. Not really excited about getting bigger though." She smiled, "But I can't wait to start this family."

Steve smiled as he looked forward again, "Me neither." He turned serious, "We just have to stop Hydra first."

Peggy sighed, "There's always something."

Steve nodded, "This is an interesting life we live isn't it?"

Peggy caressed his arm, "Yes it is, Steve. Yes, it is. Wouldn't have it any other way."

They turned quiet for a moment as they continued their long drive. Steve spoke evenly, "For the meeting tonight. You have to go in alone…I can't go in because everyone would probably recognize me." He nodded, "If anything goes wrong, I'll be ready with the shield and the car."

Peggy nodded, "Shouldn't be a problem…" She paused, "Hm. I might need a way in."

"I have one." He said as he reached into his right pocket while he steered the car with his left hand. He then pulled out the silver Hydra ring and showed Peggy, "replace your ring with this one, so if they ask you for an invitation just silently show them the ring on your hand and hopefully it'll be enough."

Peggy gently took the ring from his hand, "Here's hoping." She looked at the silver ring and saw the single small Hydra red skull symbol engraved on the top, "Hm." She hummed as she observed the ring. After a moment she removed her wedding ring then slipped the Hydra ring in its place. With her wedding ring in her hand, she took off her Captain America shield necklace then unhooked the chain and slipped her ring onto it so she could have her ring in one place with her necklace. She then gently put her necklace and ring into the inside pocket of her dark blue suit jacket.

Peggy nodded, "Lets hurry and finish this so we can go home."

Steve smiled, "Atta girl."

* * *

 **Gibson Grand Hotel, Washington D.C.**

It was ten minutes past midnight, and Steve and Peggy were just now slowly driving down the dimly lit streets to the Gibson Grand Hotel. Even though they arrived in D.C. around seven in the evening, they purposely wanted to show up late to the Hydra meeting. For the five hours they waited before the meeting they ate dinner, and Peggy got them a room in a small hotel in downtown D.C. to spend the night. Peggy was the one to get the room because she isn't as recognizable as Steve so it was easy to get one without suspicion. When the time came for them to go to the meeting they ultimately decided to arrive late because Peggy didn't want to risk being singled out at the entrance or at the start. She thought if she arrived late, there is a chance that no one will recognize her because everyone would be focusing on what is being discussed…in theory.

The grand hotel was slowly approaching on the right as Steve drove their Dodge coup slowly down the dim road. He could see that the large hotel was built in a fancy classical style with five floors and dozens of exterior lights to brightly illuminate the outside of the hotel during the night. He looked over at Peggy in the dark, "alright, get ready."

Peggy reached into her purse, removed her Walther PPK, and loaded it, "ready, darling." She then slid the right side of her skirt up to expose a small band wrapped around her right mid thigh that was just above the hem of her stocking. She gently slid her pistol into the band so she could conceal carry her pistol into the meeting just in case.

Steve turned into the hotels long C-shaped driveway, and quickly noticed a long line of expensive high end cars parked along the right side. Some were even parked in front of the black awning that hung over the entrance of the luxurious hotel. Steve slowly parked the car at the end of the line closest to the entrance of the drive way, "This is definitely the place." He shut the car off and turned off the head lights. He turned to Peggy who was barely visible in the dim light from the exterior lights of the hotel, "I'll be ready with the shield just in case."

Peggy nodded, "Thank you, Steve." She leaned into him and kissed him briefly before she left the car. As Peggy walked to the hotel entrance, Steve reached to the back seat and grabbed his shield to place it next to him in the front seat.

* * *

The lobby of the hotel is also designed in a classical style with hard wood floors, decorative crown moldings, and fancy furniture. It also had a large crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling, with paintings and tapestries lining the walls. As Peggy walked into the lobby her heels clicked on the hard wood floor with each step she took. As she was heading to the front desk, she looked to her right and saw two men in suits standing at the far end of the hall way in front of a door. She determined that's the most likely place she needs to go and quickly turned and headed in that direction.

The woman at the front desk called out to Peggy, "Excuse me, ma'am. Ma'am." Peggy ignored her as she walked into the hallway.

Peggy walked down to the end of the hallway toward the the two men standing in front of the tall door. Before she could say anything, one of the men stepped in front of her, "Excuse me, ma'am, this is a private room." Peggy silently raised her right hand up to show the Hydra ring on her finger. The man stepped aside, "Excuse me. Go right in." He nodded to his partner to open the door which prompted Peggy to go inside. As soon as she went in, the other man closed the door behind her.

Peggy entered through the only door of a long dimly lit banquet room. The room matched the classical theme of the rest of the hotel, and had tall windows on the right side of the room and paintings on the left. At the center of the room was a long wood conference table that had the majority of the light focused upon it. The very ends of the table and everything surrounding it remained dark in the shadows. The professionally dressed six men and one woman sitting at the table were the only ones illuminated by the light, which made them the main focus of the room.

Peggy stepped inside and immediately noticed a large number of men and women dressed in formal business attire standing around in the shadows surrounding the table. She noted that the conference table sat seven people but the seat at the head of the table, which she was practically standing behind, was empty and was almost covered completely by shadow.

The meeting was already in session so no one took notice of her silent entry, so she quietly moved to her right toward the windows and deeper into the shadows to get away from the door. But as she moved in the shadows she noticed the only woman sitting at the table. The blonde woman sat at a prominent position of the table which happened to be the first chair to the left of the table's head. Peggy stopped behind the row of standing men as she tried to figure out who the blonde woman was. The blonde looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Suddenly her focus turned elsewhere when she recognized the head of Roxxon Oil Corporation, Hugh Jones sitting on the same side of the table as the blonde woman. She tried to figure out why he was here in a Hydra meeting, but then quickly tensed as she started to listen to one of the members of the table speaking.

An older well dressed man who sat toward the middle of the table and to the right of the head, spoke calmly as everyone in the room listened to him intently. "We have gained significant influence in the governments of the United States and especially in the Soviet Union. Hydra has gained a surprisingly significant foot hold in the Soviet deep science and espionage division known as Leviathan. The Soviet Stalinists responded well to our influence. But in total we have infiltrated multiple government divisions and agencies of both powers, but we still face challenges from certain individuals from the United States." He nodded toward the blonde woman, "Doctor Frost."

Peggy came to a sudden realization when she heard the name "Doctor Frost". She put the name and the looks together and figured out that the blonde woman is the incredibly famous Hollywood actress and the former wife of the recently deceased Calvin Chadwick, Whitney Frost. The American public sees her as the famous actress but its not common knowledge that she is also known discretely as a genius inventor and scientist. Frost is also the one in charge behind the scenes of Isodyne Energy and the reason why Isodyne Energy became so prominent after the war. Peggy only knew these things because the SSR had a small file on Frost because of her inventions and work to help the allies during the war. Overall in the SSR, Peggy didn't see much of a file on Frost or Chadwick, so that meant they weren't people of concern to them. Frost being in this meeting about Hydra changed all that. She obviously didn't look like she was grieving over her recently deceased husband, and in fact she looked rather calm about it. This made Peggy want to piece everything together about this new Hydra…

Frost leaned forward in her chair and spoke in a serious tone, "We have now identified the key individuals we need to target from both countries." She signaled another man who sat toward the middle of the table on the opposite side of her, "But first, a report from our influence campaign. Mister Hayes if you please…."

Mister Hayes, an older man with a full head of grey hair, leaned forward and interlaced his fingers on the table and spoke evenly, "After eliminating Calvin Chadwick, Brett Hall, Charles Dafoe, and William Gloucester, we have seized their assets and businesses making our private economic influence twenty times more powerful than it was before. This is in part of our process of eliminating potential threats that can counter us and to increase our chances of success…" He paused, "The impending completion of the U.S. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division will mean our capability is second to none. Since we are in control, now is the moment for aggressive expansion. The news is only…" He paused when he heard two loud knocks on the banquet hall doors. After a moment the doors opened revealing a group of five shadowy men entering the room silently.

All seven people at the conference table stood up in unison while everyone standing in the shadows around the conference table stood straight in the position of attention. Peggy watched quietly as the group of men entered the room and walked toward the head of the conference table. As soon as the door closed behind them, the men were consumed by the shadows and can only be recognized by their silhouettes. Peggy noted that one of the men was significantly shorter than the others, and watched as one of the taller men pulled the chair out from the table for the shorter one to sit while the other three stood behind them in a perfect horizontal line. As soon as the shorter man sat down, the man went in line with the other three. Peggy then focused on the man in the chair, and figured that he was the current head of Hydra.

There was a long period of eerie silence as the man at the head of table silently observed everyone at the table and perhaps the room. After a long silence, the man at the head spoke in a thick German accent, "Don't let me disturb you…" Peggy recognized the voice but at the same time felt unsure.

Mister Hayes stuttered as he started to speak again, "T-The news is only good. Our increased influence and surveillance capabilities means that the government intelligence agencies and even the law enforcement in the United States are easily in our control. We are successfully manipulating the politics, agencies, and economies of both the United States and the Soviet Union. With this…we are winning." He said with a confident smile.

Frost nodded, "Thank you, Mister Hayes." She looked around the table, "Now the other matter at hand." She leaned forward, "After the successful number of assassinations and executions, the death of a useful potential asset leaves one more assassination outstanding. The Schatten must be eliminated in order to guarantee security" She looked to the far right corner of the conference table, "Mr. Hansen, will you travel to Lake San Cristobal to assassinate him?"

Mr. Hansen, a middle aged muscular man with dark brown hair, stood up and was considerably tall, "Consider it done."

Frost reached down and brought up a small file, "Please approach and take this dossier we have of the target." She said as brought up a thin file and placed it in front of her.

Mr. Hansen nodded, "Of course." He said as he walked quietly around the table to Frost. The sheer silence of the room made his footsteps on the floor seem louder than they actually are.

As soon as Mr. Hansen got the dossier the man at the head of the table started to speak causing him to stay in place. "It's funny…" The mysterious man said slowly in a thick German accent, "All that excitement in Paris rang a distant bell… And now…suddenly, this evening, it makes perfect sense…" He paused for a long, tense moment as everyone focused on him. "Welcome, Peggy." He said without turning his head in a loud voice that echoed throughout the room. Peggy's heart skipped a beat as a look of shock started to make its way across her face. Without looking anywhere but forward, the man continued to speak, "It's been a long time. But, finally, here we are…" Peggy locked her eyes on the mysterious man as her heart beat started to pick up rapidly. She needed to make an exit…and quickly. The strange man spoke evenly, "It's probably safe to assume that Captain Rogers isn't far. What took you two so long?" After a tense moment of silence Peggy saw the man turn his head toward her. Even in the shadows she could feel the man's eyes on her. "Cut off one head…two more shall take its place." The man said plainly.

Peggy took a big step backward causing everyone around her to stare at her, as they finally realized the woman standing by them wasn't one of them. Peggy then quickly turned around to make her exit but stopped when she saw a relatively big burly man standing in her path. She felt the weight of all the eyes in the room bearing down on her as she formed her exit strategy. "Where's Mr. Rogers, Mrs. Rogers?" The burly man said. Peggy smiled confidently then throat punched him causing the man to cringe forward and cough in pain. She quickly grabbed her pistol from her thigh holster and shot the window to break the glass then kicked the burly man through it.

Without looking back, she quickly jumped through the open window and rolled onto to the grass when she landed to cushion her short fall. She quickly popped up and ran through the dim outside toward the car parked at the driveway. Thankfully the driveway was a lot closer than she thought. As she ran she heard gun fire behind her and bullets whizzing past her head. She slid on the grass then suddenly saw a dark shadow envelope over her. She looked up and saw Steve hunched over her with his shield up to protect himself and her. She smiled confidently, "What took you so long?" She said over the bullets bouncing off his shield.

Steve smiled, "Sorry." He stood up slowly as helped her up while keeping his shield up to cover the two of them. "You okay?" He said once she was on her feet.

Peggy gripped his arm as she stayed behind him, "Ask me later." She said with a confident smile.

Steve took out his pistol with his free hand and started firing at the Hydra agents who were now pouring out the broken window. He turned to Peggy, "Go." He said calmly. Without hesitating Peggy turned and sprinted to the car. In heels and four months pregnant she was surprisingly fast. Steve then quickly turned around and followed Peggy while keeping his shield up to protect himself and her. His presence automatically drew all the attention so all the Hydra agents were shooting at him.

Once at the car, Steve stopped Peggy just before she jumped into the front passenger seat of the car, "Take the shield," he said as he handed it to her. He then whipped around and fired his pistol at the approaching Hydra agents, dropping four of them before Peggy got into the car. Peggy shut the door and brought the shield up to the window to protect her head and body from the rounds hitting the car. Steve dropped two more Hydra agents before he rolled over the hood of the car and got into the drivers seat.

He quickly started the car and slammed his foot on the gas pedal and accelerated out of the C-shaped hotel driveway as bullets impacted the side of the car. The car engine roared as he drifted the car out of the driveway then accelerated down the empty dim city streets. As he shot past an empty intersection, Peggy lowered the shield and looked over at him. Even in the dim flickering light she could see a stream of blood seeping out of Steve's shoulder. She gasped, "Steve, you're hit!"

Steve quickly glanced down to his shoulder then back up at the speeding road, "I'm okay." He looked up at the rear view mirror and saw a car with bright head lights quickly approaching them. He spoke evenly, "Got a tail." Peggy looked back and saw the car that was rapidly closing the distance. There was no question that their tail car was with Hydra. "Hold on." Steve said calmly. He then jerked the wheel hard to the right and drifted the car onto another dim empty street.

Peggy looked back again and saw that the tail followed them through the turn. Steve jerked the wheel hard to the right again and drifted the car onto an empty intersection. The car skidded and screeched as it fought the hard turn onto another road, but this time the dim road had a few cars driving on both sides. Steve looked through the mirror and saw that their tail was incredibly close, "This guy's good."

Peggy looked at him with surprise, "How did you learn to drive like this?"

Before Steve could answer he looked to his right and saw that their tail peeled off to the right side so the two cars were now driving parallel with one another. Steve looked forward and accelerated, "I'll tell you later." He said as the Hydra tail car matched his speed.

Peggy looked to her right and saw that the driver of the enemy car who is none other than Mr. Hansen, the tall muscular man assigned to kill The Schatten. She looked over at Steve, "The man driving that car is the man assigned to kill the Schatten. He has a file on where to find him."

Steve nodded as he quickly glanced to his right and saw Mr. Hansen staring back at them while they were driving in high speed. "Hold on." Steve said again as he jerked the wheel to the left and drifted the car down another road. Hansen's car did the same thing but now he was behind them again. Steve kept his eyes on the road as he spoke, "Peggy, can you grab the radio in the canvas bag on the back seat."

Peggy nodded and quickly turned around in her seat and reached for the canvas bag on the seat directly behind her. Once she grabbed the bag she sat back down on her seat, "Got it." She said as she opened the bag and pulled out a BC-611 hand held radio or commonly known as a walkie-talkie.

Steve said calmly, "Hopefully they're in range. Tell Dugan, James, and Jacques that there's a change of plans… we'll won't make the rendezvous and instead meet at the hotel."

Peggy nodded and got on the radio, "Dugan, James, Jacques, this is Peggy, come in." There was no answer. She shifted in her seat as Steve sped down the road with Hansen close behind. She reiterated back on the radio, "Dugan, James, Jacques, come in. This is Peggy, does anyone read?"

Finally, the radio crackled to life with James Falsworth's English accent speaking through the radio, "Peggy, this is James. We hear you."

Peggy heard Dugan's muffled voice on the radio, "We look weird with a military radio in a middle of a public park…"

Peggy shook her head, "Boys." She said sternly.

James replied back, "Sorry…"

"Steve and I got a tail chasing us so we're not going to make it to the rendezvous…" Peggy jolted forward as she felt an impact on the rear of their car. She turned around just as Hansen rammed their car yet again.

Steve shook his head, "This guy can really move." He said as he yanked the wheel to the left making the car quickly make a left turn while drifting through another intersection. Hansen of course followed close behind. The sounds of roaring engines and screeching tires echoed through the empty dark downtown city streets as the two cars raced through DC.

Peggy got on the radio, "Meet us at Clover Hotel, room 421." She said urgently.

James replied, "Got it. Is everything…"

Peggy couldn't hear what he said because she dropped the radio on the floor when she felt another massive jolt on the car. She turned around and saw Hansen suddenly peel off to the right side of their car. She quickly turned to Steve, "Steve."

Steve nodded, "I see him." He slammed on the brakes just as Hansen tried to do a pit maneuver causing him to overshoot. Steve accelerated again to try to return the favor, but Hansen slowed down so now both of their cars were completely next to each other. Hansen quickly turned and slammed his car into Steve's with a loud metallic thud. Steve shuddered but kept the car in his control.

While Steve fought back Peggy looked to her left and saw Hansen pointing a gun at them, "Look out!" She called desperately. Steve didn't even look and slammed on his brakes yet again just as Hansen pulled the trigger. The Rogers coup skidded as it slowed back, but Steve was quick to regain its speed and chase Hansen down.

Steve brought their car just behind Hansen's as the two dueling cars weaved through the few cars on the dark streets. "Can you shoot out his tires?" Steve asked urgently.

Peggy took out her pistol and reloaded, "Get me a better angle!" She called back. Steve responded quickly and weaved his car to the left of Hansen's and accelerated. Peggy rolled down her window, stood up, and leaned half of her body out of the car and aimed her pistol at Hansen's rear left tire. She took a moment to focus her aim as Steve tried to keep his position next to Hansen's erratic driving. She squeezed the trigger and fired two rounds into Hansen's car but failed to hit the tire. She recoiled back as Steve swung their car wide to the left to dodge an innocent car. He quickly regained his position slightly behind Hansen's left side giving Peggy another opportunity. Peggy shot again and again but each round hit Hansen's car frame because he was weaving side to side to try to make it harder for her to shoot.

Steve anticipated what Hansen was going to do and quickly reached over and yanked Peggy in the car just as Hansen slammed his car into theirs. The two cars banged loudly with the high pitch scream of screeching metal. Steve fought back and twisted his wheal to the right as he engaged Hansen in another car dog fight. Hansen weaved to the right again and got separation between him and the Rogers, but that gave Peggy a golden opportunity. She quickly leaned out the window again and instead of aiming at the wheels, she aimed at Hansen. She exhaled and squeezed…

Peggy's pistol fired a single round and it sailed into the back of Hansen's head. Hansen recoiled forward and slammed into the steering column from the bullet impact causing his car to swerve out of control. His dead body still pressed weight on the gas so the car accelerated even more. Steve slammed on his brakes to dodge Hansen's car weaving recklessly to the left and right. Finally, Hansen's car weaved to the right and crashed into two parked cars stopping the Hydra vehicle permanently. Steve slowed the car down and stopped next to the wreck and turned to Peggy, "Nice shooting, Peggy." He said with a smile in the dim light.

Peggy smiled, "Thank you." She opened her door and stepped out then placed Steve's shield back on the back seats.

Steve opened his door and stepped out as well, "We need to hurry and grab that file." He said as he heard police sirens in the distance. As Peggy rushed to the car Steve felt a sharp sting on his left side just below his ribs. He grunted and shook his head as he placed his hand on his side and felt the warm blood pooling under his blue shirt. He must've gotten hit when he gave Peggy his shield.

Peggy opened the heavily dented drivers door of Hansen's car and saw Hansen's lifeless body tumble out. Police sirens were distant but she knew they were getting louder making her hurry and find the file. As soon as she leaned into the car she spotted the file on the floor of the passenger seat surrounded by broken glass shards. She quickly grabbed the file and called to Steve, "Got it!"

Steve waved at her, "Lets go." Peggy quickly ran back to their borrowed car and hopped back into her seat.

* * *

 **Clover Hotel**

 **Downtown Washington DC**

Before making it back to the hotel, the Rogers dumped their borrowed coup about twenty blocks from Hansen's crash and then walked the long distance back to the hotel under the cover of darkness. They left behind their damaged car because they needed to avoid attention as much as possible, and to keep the police focused on the general area of the crash site. Bringing the heavily damaged car would raise suspicions and questions at the small hotel, so they decided it was best to make it to the hotel on foot. Since its so late at night, Steve and Peggy were able to move stealthily through the shadows of Downtown DC without delay.

It was about three in the morning when the Rogers finally got to the hotel. Luckily for them their hotel was located quite a distance from the whole car chase so they knew that the police presence would be limited around their area. But since Steve is carrying his shield and Army pack, they went through a secluded side door to get in without being noticed from the employees at the front desk.

 **Room 421**

Steve and Peggy quickly entered their small hotel room and shut the door behind them, and were immediately greeted by Dugan, Jacques, and James M. Falsworth. Dugan smiled, "Hey, Peggy." He chuckled, "Car trouble?"

Peggy shook her head and handed Jacques the file she obtained from Hansen's car, "Jacques, can you put this on the bed for me?"

Jacques took the file and nodded, "Oui." He turned then went to place the file on the bed.

Steve gave a light chuckle as he put his shield down by the door along with the canvas Army bag. Peggy gently took Steve's hand while she began to speak to James, "James, can you get my purse? It's in the closet?"

James nodded, "Of course." He said as he turned around to go to the closet. The hotel room was small with one queen sized bed, small bathroom, closet, small table with two chairs, dresser, a desk with a radio and a chair. Both Peggy and Steve had put their bags and other items in the closet, but with Dugan, Jacques, and James the hotel room is more cluttered than normal. The three Commandos brought with them two black duffle bags and placed them on the floor so the room looked more compact than it actually was.

Peggy led Steve to the desk and had him sit down. Steve grunted as he sat down on the chair, "I'm alright, Peggy." He said while his wound stung.

Peggy gave him a warm smile and kissed the top of his head, "That didn't sound like it." She ran her hand through his hair, "I'll patch you up, alright?"

Steve nodded, "Thanks." He said as he clenched his left side. He felt the sharp pain on his side and the feeling of warm blood continuing to ooze out of the wound that he yet to see.

Peggy turned around and looked at Dugan sternly, "I hope you boys didn't go through my things while you were here."

Dugan looked around at his two other commandos, "Why is she looking at me when she said that?"

Peggy shook her head, "No reason." She removed her dark blue women's business suit jacket and tossed it on the bed next to the file. She then went over to the closet just as James got her purse.

Jacques leaned over to Dugan, "Because its you." Dugan smiled and shoulder checked him earning a laugh from him.

James handed Peggy the purse, "Don't worry, Peg. We didn't do anything but wait."

Peggy nodded, "Thanks." She said as she placed her purse on the bed and reached in to remove a medium sized OD green pouch.

Steve looked at the black duffel bags laying on the floor, "Pretty sure I said pack light. What did you fellas bring?" He said clenching his side.

Dugan looked at the two bags, "We figured we might fight. So we brought weapons, ammunition, and explosives."

Peggy approached Steve with her pouch in hand, "Wait…explosives?" She said surprised.

Jacques nodded with a smile, "Oui. We're going against Hydra again, so I think its better to have it and not need it. Hydra always has something to blow up."

Steve looked up at Peggy and shrugged, "He does have a point."

Peggy shook her head, "You boys." She said in an almost motherly tone. She put her pouch on the table and unraveled it, exposing medical tools, bandages, surgical thread, needle, clamp, small bottle of penicillin, syringe, and morphine syrettes.

James chuckled, "I think she's ready to be a mother."

Peggy removed a couple of bandages and a clamp, "I sure hope so. Look at what I have to deal with." She said referring to the commandos.

Dugan chuckled, "Ouch." He tilted and looked at Steve who was clenching his side. Even though Steve's hand was covering the wound he could still see the blood pooling under his blue shirt. The shirt was now a darker shade of blue on Steve's left side and shoulder. Dugan then also noticed another wound on Steve's shoulder but it was more of a big scratch than anything else. "You alright, Cap?" He asked.

Steve nodded, "Just got grazed while escaping the meeting."

Jacques asked curiously, "What happened?"

Steve looked over at Peggy as she kneeled down right next to him. Peggy nodded to Steve, "Remove your shirts, darling." Steve complied and removed both of his shirts quickly exposing a relatively large and deep graze on his side. Blood started to slowly ooze now that he removed his hand and shirts. Peggy took the bandage and pressed it on his side to slow the bleeding for a moment before she cleaned and disinfect his wound. "That's a lot of blood for a graze, Steve." She said in concern. Steve shrugged innocently. "Give me a moment, boys while I tend to Steve." She turned to James, "Actually, James. Can you wet a towel for me?"

James nodded, "Of course."

Dugan chuckled, "The Captain is just a big target."

Peggy laughed, "That's for sure." Steve chuckled. Peggy tilted her head and said plainly, "You're going to need stitches for this."

Steve sighed, "Ah swell."

Peggy chuckled, "Don't worry, my darling. I will take good care of you."

Steve laid his head back, "With that I have no doubt."

James approached with a wet hand towel and handed it to Peggy, "Looks like our Captain is in good hands." Dugan chuckled.

Jacques nodded, "Best of hands." Everyone chuckled.

Peggy removed the bandage then proceeded to clean the wound with the wet towel she got from James. Steve grunted as a sharp sting went along his side as Peggy cleaned off the wound and excess blood. After she cleaned his wound she looked up at Steve, "Hold this here, darling," she said referring to the bloody bandage on his side. Steve complied loyally and held the bandage in its place as she went back to her pouch and grabbed surgical thread and a fresh bandage. She returned to his side and kneeled down to start stitching up his wound.

Dugan tilted his head, "Why do you have a first aid kit in your purse again?"

Peggy started to carefully begin stitching Steve's wound, "because I'm an agent in the SSR and I might need to treat myself if I can't get to a hospital." Steve shuddered as Peggy stitched his wound.

Dugan chuckled, "Even Captain America needs help."

Steve nodded as he fought the sharp sting from Peggy stitching, "I can't do everything by myself." He looked over at Dugan, "I'm still human fellas. I make mistakes like everyone else. Even though everyone says I can, I can't alone carry the world on my shoulders." Peggy smiled at that comment as she stitched his wound. Steve cringed, "Ah."

Peggy looked up at him, "Sorry," She said apologetically.

* * *

After Peggy stitched and bandaged Steve's wounds on his side and shoulder it was now time to start talking about Hydra. Peggy washed her hands from blood and Steve put on a clean white shirt and sat back on the desk chair. Both James and Jacques sat on the bed while Dugan leaned against the wall closest to Steve.

Dugan nodded, "So what happened?"

Peggy came over to Steve and leaned against the desk, "I wasn't expecting that much people in the meeting, but the room was full of people. But the whole room was primarily focused on the seven people sitting at the conference table."

Steve looked up at her, "Did you identify anyone?"

"I saw the head of Roxxon Oil Corporation, Hugh Jones, and actress Whitney Frost."

Dugan looked confused, "Wait…Whitney Frost? The Whitney Frost?"

"Yes. The Whitney Frost. Hollywood actress."

Steve looked confused, "What does an actress have to do with Hydra?"

Peggy continued, "The people in the meeting, specifically the ones who sat at the table seemed to have vast sums of wealth and power. Hydra has grown considerably than I previously thought and now has powerful economic influence." She paused, "the deaths of Calvin Chadwick, Brett Hall, Charles Dafoe, and William Gloucester are all linked. Hydra is conducting multiple assassinations to eliminate any threats to their agenda." She shook her head, "Matter of fact, they've infiltrated both the U.S. AND the Soviet Union. They're manipulating the politics, economies, and government agencies of both the United States and the Soviet Union."

James stood up from the bed, "What are they after?"

Dugan shrugged, "Got to be the same goal as last time. World domination and getting rid of personal freedoms."

Steve nodded, "makes sense. They're in both the U.S. and the Soviet Union… the two dominant powers in the world that came out of the war." He inferred, "If they're successful in infiltrating both us and and the Soviets then they can exert their will on anyone in the world."

Jacques tilted his head, "How do we know if we lost."

"When everything goes south." Steve said plainly.

Dugan sighed, "That's terrible and…uh. What's that word?"

Peggy spoke up, "I think you're looking for vague, Timothy."

"Vague." Dugan said completing his thought.

Steve looked up at Peggy, "Was there anything else you found out, Peggy?"

Peggy nodded, "Its confirmed that Hydra has infiltrated SHIELD. But worse I found out in the meeting that Hydra has gained a firm foot hold in Leviathan."

Dugan cringed, "What?"

Peggy shook her head, "Apparently the Soviet Stalinists responded well to them."

Steve sighed, "This isn't good…" He looked up to Peggy, "Do you know who's pulling the strings in Hydra?"

Peggy nodded, "I have a gut feeling."

"Who?" Steve asked curiously.

"Doctor Zola," Peggy said plainly.

Steve looked at her with disbelief, "Zola? Are you sure?"

Jacques shook his head, "I thought he was in prison for war crimes."

Peggy nodded, "The head of the meeting sounded familiar…but as I said. A gut feeling." She crossed her arms, "Only way we know for sure is if we see him face to face."

Steve nodded, "We'll take it. That's more than we had a minute ago."

Dugan spoke up, "Can you contact anyone back in the SSR to check?"

Peggy shook her head, "I might get reported. Plus, me asking about Zola out of the blue might look suspicious."

James nodded, "She makes a fair point."

Steve leaned back in his seat and sighed. He crossed his arms, "So Hydra is back…they infiltrated both the U.S. and the Soviet Union… They're in SHIELD, SSR, Leviathan, and its probably safe to assume other agencies." He shook his head, "They haven't changed… they still want to conquer the world and take away freedoms."

Dugan sighed, "What's our next step?"

"The Schatten…" Steve looked up at Peggy, "Do you have the file?"

Peggy nodded to the bed, "Its on the bed."

Jacques stood up, "I got it," He said as he grabbed the file that was next to Peggy's suit jacket then handed it to Steve.

Steve nodded in thanks to him then opened the file. He turned his chair around and placed the file on the desk, "Alright, gather round." Peggy turned around and rested her hand on the back of Steve's chair. Dugan, James, and Jacques then joined Peggy behind Steve to look over his shoulder to see the file.

The thin file is a dossier of the Schatten with only a few pages. The file contained a picture, alias name, real name, location, date of birth, notes about the Schatten, and a description of the terrain and environment surrounding his location. Steve recognized the picture of the man in the file, "Wait… I've seen him before."

Dugan shook his head, "when?"

Peggy recognized him too, "I know…" Steve looked up at her. "He was with General Reinhardt at that compound in Austria. He was his executive officer."

Jacques nodded, "But why do they want him dead?"

"We have to ask him personally." Steve said plainly. "We have to beat Hydra to the punch. I bet they got someone else to assassinate him by now." He leaned back, "So the 'Schatten's' real name is Mattäus Wolf. Ex-Hydra and executive officer of General Reinhardt…"

James hummed, "So what do we do."

Peggy spoke up, "We need to fly to Maine." The Commandos all looked at her with confused and uneasy looks. She shrugged, "That's what we need to do isn't it?"

Dugan nodded, "yeah, but we're carrying two duffel bags full of weapons, ammunition, and explosives."

Steve spoke evenly, "She's right. We need to fly there as soon as possible if we hope to beat Hydra."

James nodded, "Yes but we have two military sea bags. The airport will want to search it."

Peggy spoke up, "Who says we'll take a commercial flight?"

Steve looked up at her, "You got something in mind?"

"I've got to make a call."

* * *

 **Howard Stark Penthouse**

 **Central Park South, New York City, New York**

 **04:10AM**

It was still hours away from sunrise and the city of New York was still illuminated by city lights. The city that never sleeps was still a buzz of activity in the dark morning hours of the day. But Howard Stark's Penthouse overlooking Central Park was anything but busy. The neoclassical styled penthouse was quiet, dark, and cozy with Howard Stark and a mystery woman sleeping soundly on the large bed in the master bedroom. It just seemed like another quiet early morning in the Stark Penthouse.

Suddenly the phones in the penthouse erupted in every room causing quite a cacophony of mechanical noises. Howard groaned while he pushed his face into his pillow as he tried to cling to his dear beauty sleep. The brunette mystery woman next to him wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Just let it ring," she whispered tiredly into his ear. Howard liked that idea and melted into her grasp and was soon on the verge of falling back to sleep next to her.

But unfortunately the phone had other ideas. The phone rang unrelentingly for what seemed like an eternity. It almost felt like it was getting louder and louder. Howard groaned again, "I guess its that important…" He sat up from the bed earning a pout from his mystery woman. He turned on the lamp on his night stand then answered the phone that was right next to it, "Yes…" He said in a tired frustrating tone.

Peggy answered on the other end, "Howard, its me. Peggy."

Howard stood up and responded in a confused tone, "Peggy? What the hell?"

Peggy spoke quickly, "Listen Howard, the deaths of Calvin Chadwick, Brett Hall, Charles Dafoe, and William Gloucester are all linked. Its Hydra, they're back. They have gained significant influence and infiltrated the government and been eliminating anyone and anything that is a threat to their agenda… Those men posed some sort of threat to them so they staged murders…"

Stark stood up and picked up the receiver of the phone and started to walk out of the room, "So what Colonel Phillips told me is true… Steve was right."

Peggy spoke confidently, "Of course he was."

"So what do you need from me?" Howard spoke nervously.

The brunette in his bed asked curiously, "Who is it, hon?"

Howard turned around and smiled, "Its Captain America's wife…uh she's having some marital issues right now." He waved at her, "It will only be a moment."

The brunette smiled, "Don't be long."

In the hotel, Peggy looked confused, "Who was that?"

Howard stepped out of his room and out of sight, "No one."

"No it wasn't…"

"Its just a friend, Peg." Howard defended innocently.

"Sure it is, Howard." Peggy said not believing him. "And I'm not having marital issues with Steve…"

Howard changed the subject, "So what's going on Peggy?"

Peggy knew what was more important, "I need you to be careful around SHIELD." Before Howard can answer, she kept going, "They've been infiltrated by Hydra. So be careful with who you trust, and watch your back. Hydra has already murdered four people. But who knows how many others they've killed to cement their dominance."

Howard shook his head, "This is heavy stuff, Peg. A lot to take in." He nodded, "I'll be careful. I survived against Leviathan remember…"

"Look how well that turned out." Peggy said evenly. She spoke up again, "Second thing. I need you to trust me and trust Steve." Peggy said seriously.

Howard was almost offended by that statement, "Of course I trust you two, Peggy."

"I'm just checking." Peggy paused, "Do you have a private plane near D.C.?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We need it." Peggy said seriously. She was about to explain when Howard cut her off.

"Take it, Peg. I know its important. You two can tell me about it some time." Howard smiled, "I have three in Potomac Airfield."

"Got it. Thank you, Howard."

"Be careful, Peg. Both you and Steve" Howard said.

"You too. Watch Colonel Phillips' back too." With that Peggy hung up the phone.

Howard put the phone down on the receiver he carried and let out a long breath as he leaned against the wall. Things just got complicated and confusing in less than two minutes. He sighed, "I knew I should've slept through it." He said as he turned back to the room.

* * *

 **Hotel**

Peggy hung up the phone and turned back to Steve and the commandos hanging around the bed, "Got a private ride there." She smiled, "Howard is letting us use one of his planes."

Dugan smiled, "At least we're going in style."

Jacques nodded, "When do we go?"

"Yeah, do we get any chance to hit the sack for a bit?" Dugan asked tiredly.

Steve looked up at Peggy and she gave him a slight shake of the head. Steve stood up and looked at his team, "We need to go now. Hydra is probably making their move right now and I'm sure SHIELD and the SSR would be after us very soon.."

Dugan groaned as James and Jacques stood up. James smiled, "We got a car we can take to the plane."

Steve nodded, "great." Everyone started to grab their things to get going for the airport. Steve walked over to Peggy by the desk, "No sleep is got to be bad for pregnancy, right?"

Peggy nodded, "Definitely…" She smiled reassuringly, "We'll make up for it. I promise" She said as she reached over and gripped his hand.

Steve turned around and walked over to the door to get his shield, "Lets go fellas. Hydra is the biggest threat that we face right now, and is a threat to my wife and her pregnancy. Lets wrap this up so we can go home."

Dugan nodded, "Damn right."

* * *

 **End of Part 2 of 3**

 **APOLOGIES for taking so long to update. BUSY, busy, BUSY, busy. Work and classes sure sucks…**

 **Again, some spoilers from the plot with James Bond Spectre**

 **Those of you who know. Whitney Frost and Hugh Jones are part of the Council of Nine.**

 **But, for the sake of this story, the Council of Nine in this story just got discovered, so initially the SSR (loyalists) had no information on the owners. To them and the rest of the public, the deaths of the millionaires and business owners just looks like another murder case.**

 **Further developments will occur with an interesting new twist**

 **Here's to more drama that goes along with the Rogers marriage**


	21. Chapter 20 Paranoia Part III

**Chapter 20 Paranoia Part III**

I don't own Captain America

Going to follow the basic trajectory of James Bond: Spectre just fair warning.

Part 3 of 4 for the Paranoia series

* * *

 **Previously**

July 1947: Hydra has survived through the end of the war and immerged reborn as a more illusive enemy. Now Hydra is more clandestine and has infiltrated government agencies of both the United States and the Soviet Union which include SHIELD and Leviathan respectively. Hydra's mission for domination of the world and draconian anti-freedom principles haven't changed, but their method of accomplishing their goals have. If Hydra remains to grow, then the danger they'd cause to innocent people around the world would be astronomical, so that's why the Rogers are committed to stop them.

But after Steve had discovered Hydra's infiltration, Colonel Phillips restricted him from all field operations until further notice after his little unauthorized trip to Paris that caused an international incident. Regardless of the restrictions placed on Steve, he took it upon himself to stop Hydra and is willing to disobey orders and break the law to do it because the cause is just. But he's afraid he already tipped his hand to Hydra because of his public incident in Paris, so he trusts no one except a select few individuals for fear of Hydra agents inside the government, especially in SHIELD. But with help from his wife, Margaret "Peggy" Rogers, and the original five Howling Commandos, he's now not alone on taking down Hydra. But they're all outside the law on this.

Shortly after Steve got grounded, he and Peggy, James Montgomery Falsworth, Jacques Dernier, and Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan left for Washington DC to infiltrate a Hydra meeting taking place at the Gibson Grand Hotel in Washington DC at midnight. While that group left for the meeting, the rest of the original commandos consisting of Jim Morita and Gabe Jones stayed behind in the Howling Commando field office and cover for the Rogers, falsify reports, and attempt to dig up anything else on Hydra on their end.

When Peggy briefly infiltrated the meeting she was able to gain useful information about Hydra's presence in the United States. Not only did she learn that Hydra has gained significant influence in the United States and the Soviet Union, but she also learned that Hydra has a large number of assets in the U.S., which includes a large number of influential individuals and businesses. Influential individuals like Hugh Jones of Roxxon Oil Corporation, and the famed Hollywood actress Whitney Frost. Peggy figured there were more rich and powerful people in the meeting she didn't recognize or see, but she was more focused on things being discussed in the meeting. But before she could learn any more details she was discovered and was forced to escape. Once Steve extracted Peggy from the meeting they quickly made their getaway in their borrowed car but were pursued by a Hydra assassin who was assigned to assassinate the Schatten or "Shadow" in German. The Schatten is the only firm lead they have on finding more about Hydra's infiltration, so finding him was priority. During the high speed car chase, Peggy was able to kill the assassin and obtain the dossier the assassin had on the Schatten. With that dossier, Peggy, Steve, Dugan, Dernier, and Falsworth found the location and the Schatten's real name. The Schatten is actually Mattäus Wolf, the former executive officer of Hydra General Reinhardt. Also according to the dossier, he is located deep in rural Maine.

The Rogers and the three commandos now have their next destination, but the commandos fear that the commercial airlines would want to search their suspicious looking duffel bags that are carrying a variety of weapons and explosives. Although airport security is lax, the commandos don't want to take any chances and neither do the Rogers. So Peggy called Howard Stark at 4AM to see if he has any private planes near DC, and it turns out that he has three at the Potomac Airfield. Stark happily and willingly allowed Peggy to commandeer one of his planes. But before the call ended, Peggy warned Stark of Hydra and SHIELD because he would be an obvious target for them. In his usual manner, Stark assured Peggy that he would be cautious which didn't exactly make her feel any better.

Now the Rogers and the three commandos are on their way to Maine to talk to Mattäus Wolf before Hydra can try assassinating him again…

* * *

 **0800 (08:00 AM)**

In the clear blue skies over the eastern seaboard of the United States, a lone dual engine silver Beechcraft Model 18 twin tail airplane belonging to Stark cruised at over 22,000 feet on its way to Maine. The sleek polished silver plane shined brilliantly in the morning sun as it flew through the clear skies. Though the aircraft is mostly polished silver, it also had the highly recognizable white and blue Stark Industries logo painted on both of the plane's twin tail vertical stabilizers making it look iconic of Stark. But Stark isn't the one flying it nor are any of his many private pilots…

The plane is expertly piloted by Peggy while Steve sat in the copilot seat navigating. In the passenger compartment are the luggage and the three commandos, Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier sprawled out on the passenger seats fast asleep since the plane left Potomac Airfield. Although Peggy talked to Stark around four in the morning to get the plane, they didn't get to the airfield, and takeoff till six. They needed to hurry because they didn't know when Hydra would try to make another assassination attempt on Mattäus Wolf, so time was of the essence. For the group, it's already feeling like a long day ahead of them, and its already been a long week.

In the cockpit, Steve remained surprised at the aviation skills of Peggy since he didn't know she could fly. He knows his wife very well but he's always surprised at her surprising amount of talents. He started to wander and stare at her aimlessly for the hundredth time since they took off. He stopped thinking about Hydra for one moment and started to think of his wife. To him, she always looked incredible and he knew that many people would agree, but for some strange reason at this very moment she looked much more than incredible. Peggy wore her brown leather jacket zipped up to just below her collar bone, white collared button up maternity blouse, pair of dark green trousers, and her black combat boots. She wore her neutral make up with faint lipstick, her hair tied in a loose low pony tail, she had her Captain America necklace on her neck again, and her wedding ring back on her left ring finger. She looked ready to drop into Germany again while Steve looked like another kid on the block. He wore casual clothes consisting of a white and blue pattern plaid long sleeve button up shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, white under shirt, khakis pants, black shoes, his wedding ring on his ring finger, and his sterling silver bracelet on his left wrist.

Peggy noticed him staring and glanced over at him for a moment and smiled, "Not that I mind you staring, Steve..."

Steve shook his head as he returned back to reality, "right. Sorry."

"Like I said, I don't mind." Peggy responded with a chuckle. She glanced at him again, "What's on your mind, darling?"

Steve chuckled and shook his head, "I don't know why… but you just look so incredible right now. More so than usual for some reason."

Peggy giggled, "I'm dressed like a soldier, Steve"

"A very attractive soldier at that." Steve responded quickly with a smile. "A soldier with red lip stick and make up." He chuckled.

Peggy blushed and shook her head, "I don't know what to say..." No matter the situation, Steve always manages to make her feel weak in the knees. So to speak. He is such the romantic its almost funny. If the United States knew how sappy he was, then everyone would laugh. But she doesn't mind it at all because right now she can use the distraction.

"Needless to say…I think you always look incredible." Steve said smiling.

Peggy chuckled, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Steve shrugged, "I'll take that."

Peggy laughed, "There's got to be more than that…"

Steve looked at her confused, "Uh…I love you?"

Peggy shook her head with a smile, "Not that. But I love you too." She glanced over at him, "You seem like you want to ask me something."

Steve shook his head, "Incredible how you know these things…"

"Call it women's intuition." Peggy smiled, "So go ahead and ask me, Steve."

Steve chuckled, "When did you learn how to fly?"

Peggy laughed, "When did you learn how to drive like that during the chase?"

It was now Steve's turn to laugh, "Nazi Germany." He smiled at her, "Now your turn."

"Its always Nazi Germany…" Peggy said while shaking her head.

Steve chuckled, "Well its true." He nodded to Peggy, "Now tell me." He said warmly.

Peggy shrugged, "Well…Howard taught me on our spare time shortly after you disappeared. I guess he thought teaching me how to fly would relax me a little bit."

"Did it?" Steve asked curiously.

"I don't own a plane so I didn't get many chances to fly. But it's a good skill to have and that I thankfully retained." Peggy responded evenly.

"See, now this is a skill that I didn't know you had." He said pleasantly.

Peggy smiled over at him, "As I said. I'm a woman with many hidden talents."

Steve chuckled, "And my response remains the same. I look forward to discover every one." Peggy smiled and held out her hand prompting him to interlace his fingers with hers. They stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying this brief intimate moment together. They could use the distraction because they've been going nonstop since they left that meeting in Camp Lehigh a few days ago.

Suddenly Dugan appeared between them, "You two are so adorable, you know that?" Like the rest of the Commandos, he wore very casual civilian clothes consisting of a long sleeve collared shirt, dress pants with belt, and dress shoes.

Peggy sighed and let go her husband's hand, "And romantic moment destroyed."

Steve chuckled and looked at the map, "What can we do for you, Dugan?"

Dugan smiled, "what's the ETA?"

Peggy spoke up, "We've been flying for about a few hours, and we're heading toward the northern end of Maine. So we would roughly get there about…."

Steve checked the map, "an hour or two. We're getting a head wind so that's slowing us down."

Dugan nodded, "What's our landing plan. Or are we just going to rush out of the plane and catch a ride?"

Steve looked at the map, "Mattäus Wolf is in a cabin near Square Lake, Maine. There's a smaller auxiliary airfield near there, so we'll land there then borrow a ride." He paused, "Those smaller airfields should be less crowded anyway."

Dugan nodded again, "Got it." He turned around and left the cockpit to sprawl out on the seats again.

Peggy turned to Steve with a smile, "borrowing another car?" She chuckled, "I think we got to the point that we should just say we're stealing them now."

Steve chuckled, "Helps ease my conscious." He shrugged, "Plus they are unknowingly helping us stop Hydra."

Peggy laughed, "Fair point, darling." They suddenly turned silent for a moment.

Steve reached over a gripped her thigh, "Hey." He said about to change the subject.

Peggy turned to him with a warm smile, "Yes?"

"When this is all over. We'll go home and relax. I'll cook up some food, we'll put on some music, and we'll just lounge like there's no tomorrow. Just the two of us." Steve said warmly.

Peggy smiled, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

 **Camp Lehigh**

 **SHIELD Section**

 **Wheaton, New Jersey**

 **0900 (09:00 AM)**

Colonel Phillips walked into the SHIELD administration building just behind Director of SHIELD, John Weyland. Colonel Phillips wore his Army khaki service uniform with his garrison cover in his left hand while Weyland wore a fancy black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie, and carried a dark red folder in his right hand. The Colonel spoke calmly as the two approached the door to the stairway, "Heard SHIELD is getting an accelerated timeline to become active. I'm sure in no small part to you."

Weyland smiled without looking back at the Colonel, "Good news isn't it? We won't be a hundred percent but we already have more than enough assets in place to do be effective in any place." As the two got to the door to the stairway, a tall, serious looking man in a black suit and tie opened the door for them, prompting them to enter. Weyland smiled as they started to walk up the stairs, "When SHIELD goes online, this organization will be the most sophisticated extra-governmental joint military and intelligence agency in history. A nimble global security force tasked in keeping the world safe if you will."

Colonel Phillips remained close behind Weyland as they walked up the stairs, "My sympathies on the Vice President and the Secretary of War of not being on board with Project Insight. Must've been a blow."

They got to the second floor and Weyland pushed open the door for the two of them, "Not really." The moment Phillips walked through the doorway, Weyland let it go so it closed behind them, "Its only a matter of time 'till those two see the light. Besides it's the President's approval that truly matters." The two of them started to walk down a well lit and well-furnished hallway that produced a relaxed and warm atmosphere. Weyland shrugged, "And you know what they say, Rome wasn't built in a day. Day and a half maybe." He finished with a light chuckle as they approached his main office. "The threat of infiltration, sabotage, and attacks by Soviet agents and domestic Communist sympathizers will prove to the Vice President and the Secretary of War that Project Insight is for the greater good. Believe me." When they got to his office, Weyland let Phillips in.

Weyland made his way to his desk While Colonel Phillips remained by the door with his hands crossed behind his back. Phillips sighed, "Look, John…"

Weyland placed his red folder on the center of his desk and interrupted the Colonel, "That spy ring situation in Canada and those two Americans who were arrested for being spies for the Soviet Union is exactly why we need Project Insight. What happens if Soviet sympathizers decided to destroy something important that resembled the United States? Like the Empire State Building or something else. Project Insight's special complex computer algorithm weighs in a number of factors that can tell us who we need to stop to prevent something like that before it happens. This can even tell us who's a threat to our national security so we can eliminate him or her where ever they might be before they even have a chance to harm us…" He paused, "Its like…knowing the future." He smiled warmly at the Colonel.

"And it can target American citizens as well…"

"If they're a threat, then we must deal with them." Weyland responded calmly.

Phillips sighed, "Look, John…" He shook his head, "I know security is a fact of this world now. But Captain Rogers has a point. This is fear tactics. This project is targeting people before they even commit a crime… this makes us no better than the Soviets."

Weyland shook his head, "Come on, Colonel." He nodded to the door, "Its too late if we react after the fact. We could stop things like this from…."

It was the Colonel's turn to interrupt, "That is different. What factors are you weighing in? Personality, political position, what someone says? This is leading to censoring what people believe and what they can say. This goes against everything that we stand for." He nods, "Yes, we should investigate, assess, target, maybe even do some surveillance. That might be lengthier than plugging it into your fancy computers, but we can figure out if those individuals actually do pose a credible threat to us. If they aren't than we won't have to compromise our integrity." He shook his head, "All those computers operating are very linear… how do you expect them to account for every variable."

Weyland shook his head, "I didn't want to have to do this… but it looks like you and the SSR still can't control your agents or assets." He opened a drawer and pushed a button on an audio recorder.

The recorder started to play and Steve's voice echoed through the room, "It's a good thing those two agents who were supposed to watch the entrance were reassigned. If they were here we might've not gotten to do the meeting… Sounds like all of you know what's going on?" Weyland fast forwarded the tape for a second then let it play again. Steve's voice again echoed in the room, "I won't lie to you, we'll be out numbered, probably outgunned, and will probably be charged as criminals. I will not order you to help us, but I will ask. If any of you refuse… I will not hold it against you."

Then the Commandos started to speak. Dugan's unique charismatic voice came through the recorder loudly. He chuckled, "Hell, Captain you know I'll always fight. Besides we've operated in far worse cases before.

Jim started to speak, "I'm in."

James followed, "Lets finish the job this time."

Then Gabe followed suite, "I'm in." The recorder captured the whole conversation.

Jacques in his French accent came through the speakers, "Vive la Capitaine Amérique." He then spoke in English, "I'm in."

Dugan spoke up again, "Well. We got one request."

Steve's voice entered yet again, "What's that?"

"Buy the first round of drinks when this is done." Dugan responded.

Steve laughed, "I'll buy the whole damn bar when we're done." The Colonel looked at Weyland with a shocked look across his face while Weyland looked at him with a serious look.

Peggy's voice came through the recorder, "Now, with that being said…Be careful with who you trust. Assume anyone outside this room is…" Weyland then shut off the recorder.

Weyland spoke calmly, "I guess something can be said with dealing with potential threats." He sat down in his seat, "Sounds like Captain Rogers, Agent Rogers, and the famed Howling Commandos are going rogue… which means they need to be dealt with."

Phillips remained shocked, "You watch SSR personnel?"

"SHIELD watches everyone." Weyland said calmly.

* * *

 **Square Lake, Maine**

It's almost noon with the sun shining in the clear blue sky, and a single black Chevy pickup truck drove quickly through the windy roads in the dense Maine forests near Square Lake. The plain black pickup truck bounced on the bumpy, twisting road as it sped through the thick forest. Dugan bounced in the truck bed as the truck ran over another pothole in the road, "Agh!" He rubbed his head, "Hey, Cap! Can you miss at least one of the potholes?" He called out to Steve who is busy driving the truck dangerously fast. Both James and Jacques sat with Dugan in the truck bed while they did their best making sure the luggage doesn't get tossed out of the back from the bumpy road and Steve's crazy fast driving.

Peggy who sat in the passenger seat next to Steve looked at her husband with a funny grin, "Just because you can run crazy fast doesn't mean we need to drive this crazy."

Steve nodded, "We do need to get there fast don't we?"

"Well we very much like to get there alive, darling." Peggy said calmly.

The truck bounced again causing Dugan to groan, "The axel on this truck will be long gone by the time we return it to the guy at the airfield."

James sighed, "I think the truck won't even make it to the destination." He said as he pressed his weight on Steve's shield and bag to keep them from sliding off the back. Jacques remained quiet with a smile on his face as his two friends and comrades worried about Steve's driving.

Peggy turned around and looked at the commandos through the cab rear window, "Relax you boys. Steve is slowing down."

As the truck rounded the bend, Steve quickly slowed down and made a sharp right turn onto a small and nearly unseen uphill windy road. The sudden deceleration and turn caused Peggy to grip his arm and brace herself against the dash as she fought her own momentum. In the back, Dugan and the rest of the commandos shot forward and slammed into the cab of the pickup truck then to the side of the truck with a loud thud. As the truck accelerated up the tight road, all three of the commandos groaned in pain as they regained their composure. Dugan rubbed his forehead, "I didn't think he'd slow down that fast."

Peggy ran her hand through her hair and looked at Steve, "A little warning next time, Steve."

Steve glanced at her, "Sorry…" he said apologetically as he slowed the truck down gradually to navigate the tighter windy road.

After a while of driving up the nearly unseen uphill windy road, the truck came to a gradual stop in what seemed to be the middle of the woods. Steve turned off the truck and opened his door, "we'll get out here, so we don't spook him." He nodded ahead, "The house is about fifty meters up this road give or take. Let's go." He stepped out and grabbed his canvas bag that carried the hand held radio then slung on his back.

Peggy nodded, "Right." She hopped out of the truck then removed her pistol from her purse and slung her purse across her body.

Steve walked to the side of the truck, "James, Jacques grab all your gear and set up positions in the tree line, and watch the road and truck. Radio if there's any problems" He said pointing to the trees to the right of the truck, "Dugan, you're with us."

James stood up, "Got it."

Jacques acknowledged as well, "Oui."

Dugan nodded, "Right behind you, Cap." He said as he stood up and reached into one of the black duffel bags and pulled out his trench gun.

James grabbed Steve's shield, "Rogers!" He called out tossing Steve his shield.

"Thanks." Steve said coolly. He nodded at James, "Got radios right?"

James nodded back, "Got radios."

Jacques grabbed the duffel bags then looked over at Steve, "What about your gear Capitaine?"

"Don't worry about ours." Steve said as he started walking up the road. With that James and Jacques each removed a Thompson Submachine gun then slung the duffel bags on their shoulders and hopped off the trucks and pushed into the tree line.

* * *

After a moment of walking in silence up the wooded road, Steve, Peggy, and Dugan rounded the top of the hill onto a clearing and spotted a large two story wood cabin. The large wood cabin had a long covered porch that spanned all along the parameter of the cabin. Adjacent to the cabin is a rusting dark blue pickup truck, a medium sized shed, and a stack of chopped logs. But the cabin and the surrounding clearing looked lifeless like no one has ever been there in years. The wood on the cabin and shed looked faded and weathered, and the truck was severely rusted. The whole area didn't feel right. Steve gripped his shield and nodded to Dugan, "Go around back. Peggy and I will take the front."

Dugan nodded, "Got it." He said then went to jog around back.

Peggy looked at Steve, "Right behind you." She said as she and Steve started to walk toward the front.

Once the Rogers got to the front, they slowly walked up the porch steps and walked lightly to the door. Peggy gripped her pistol at her side and looked around as Steve gripped the door knob. Steve looked back at her and whispered, "Its unlocked." Peggy nodded quietly prompting him to slowly open the door. As Steve pushed open the door it creaked loudly as it slowly swung open revealing a house only illuminated by natural light. Directly ahead of them are stairs leading up to the second floor, to the right is a well-furnished living room complete with décor that matches the cabin in the woods feeling, and past the living room is a small hallway leading to the equally styled kitchen.

Steve and Peggy walked in slowly while scanning the interior of the silent cabin. The inside of the cabin didn't look as big as it did on the outside, probably because of all the furniture and décor that cluttered the interior. The woods flooring creaked under each step the Rogers took into the house. Peggy gently bit the bottom of her lip as she followed Steve deeper into the cabin. The silence was unsettling to say the least. Steve gripped his shield as he slowly walked through the living room with Peggy close behind him. Peggy then turned and made her way to the coffee table in the living room. She ran two fingers over the top of the table leaving a large trail behind as her fingers gathered a thick clump of dust. She whispered, "Doesn't look like anyone has lived here for years maybe."

Steve nodded, "Yeah. But the dossier pointed here. So he has to be here."

Steve spotted Dugan walking through the kitchen with his trench gun at the ready with the stock of the weapon at his shoulder and the barrel pointing downward. Dugan turned and saw Steve and Peggy, "Cap." He said with a nod.

Steve whispered, "See anything back there."

Dugan met them in the center of the hallway while shaking his head, "Just dust and spider webs. Doesn't look like anyone has been here for months. Maybe years." He paused, "Is he even here?"

Peggy nodded, "He should."

Out of curiosity, Steve looked to his left and pushed open a door located next to a six foot tall mirror and revealed a cluttered basement, that looked lifeless and dusty like the rest of the house. Steve sighed and shook his head. Dugan spoke quietly, "Maybe we should check up top."

Peggy nodded, "He's right. We still haven't checked upstairs."

Suddenly Steve spotted something at the base of the mirror. He tilted his head and spotted a slither of light peering through the bottom of the mirror. He looked at the mirror up and down for a moment prompting Peggy to look at him with curiosity, "What are you doing?" She said softly.

Steve moved closer to the mirror and started to feel the parameter with one hand, "One second." After a moment he moved to the top and felt a switch. The moment he flipped the switch the trio heard a familiar sound of a door unlocking, but the sound came from behind the mirror. Steve paused and nodded at Dugan then pushed the mirror forward, swinging it open like a door revealing a whole other basement. The trio took a step forward and peered inside, and were ultimately surprised at what they saw. They saw a man with dark hair slouching on a chair in the center of the basement staring at a long bulletin board on the wall. The bulletin board had pictures, newspaper articles, and red yarn connecting each object together and linking it to one picture at the center of the board. The basement was cluttered with trash and boxes spread out along the floor. It was more like a living space than an actual basement. It had a desk, bed, chairs, shelves, and a camp stove, but it had no bathroom.

The man knew that his secret passage way was open and that someone was watching him, "Do me a favor…make it quick…" He said weakly in a thick German accent. He knew very well Hydra was going after him.

There was no doubt in the trio's mind that the man in the basement is Mattäus Wolf. Steve relaxed and spoke calmly, "In the kitchen, Mr. Wolf." Wolf recognized the voice and turned his head weakly just as Steve turned and left the doorway.

Dugan and Peggy stayed at the doorway and stared at Wolf as he slowly got to his feet. Dugan leaned over to Peggy and whispered, "What's that smell?"

Peggy whispered back with an emotionless expression, "Given there is probably no bathroom down there, I think I know what that smell is." She said staring at a bunch of metal containers lining the right side of the basement.

Dugan groaned, "That's nasty."

"When he comes up, go down there and search the basement." Peggy whispered her order. Dugan looked at her with pleading eyes not to go down there. "There's obviously a lot of information he put together. See if you can find anything interesting."

Dugan stood there in silence but Peggy nodded silently to the basement. Dugan sighed, "Yes, Peggy."

* * *

Mattäus Wolf sat down weakly at the head of the kitchen table and coughed, "I always knew my sins would catch up to me…but you're the last person I thought to see before I die." He said referring to Steve. Steve stood at the other end of the table with his arms crossed and an emotionless expression. He had put his shield down against one of the table legs, and had his canvas bag on the dusty table. Peggy silently leaned against the stove behind Mattäus Wolf as they listened to him speak weakly. Wolf coughed again, "So what do I owe the pleasure, Captain Rogers?"

Steve got a good look at Wolf and saw that the man looked like he aged nearly twenty years since the last time he saw him in November of 1945. The man was pale, incredibly skinny, and looked old. Immediate signs of severe malnutrition. Steve spoke calmly, "My wife was at a meeting recently and your name came up."

Wolf smiled weakly, "Flattered that the SSR talked about me."

Peggy walked forward and placed the Hydra ring Steve acquired in front of him. "It wasn't the SSR. It was Hydra. Your people, not ours." She said as she walked back to her spot at the stove.

Wolf picked up the ring slowly, "Ah…" He said softly as he observed the silver ring with a small Hydra Red Skull on it. "A while ago, I was poisoned while I was eating. Its slowly doing its job… I don't have very long… Hydra doesn't have the decency to kill you quickly." He put the ring and slid it across the dusty table leaving behind a dust free streak, "So, here we are Captain Rogers." He leaned back in his chair, "Two dead men enjoying the day."

Steve cocked his head to the side, "What did you do?"

"I disobeyed him…" Wolf said quickly. "I followed him as far as I could." He shook his head, "But he…changed."

"I see. You grew a conscious."

Wolf retorted sharply, "Our game is our game. I did my fair share of killing. But I was too blind to see Hydra's true intentions until it was too late. The butchering of families, women, and children… how is that justifiable? I didn't join for that…"

"Yet you still took part in it… and here you are. An ex officer for a Hydra general and someone who once held a prominent position in the Neo-Hydra movement." Steve said coldly.

"Its not so easy to slip away."

Steve leaned forward, "Since you're no longer with Hydra then tell me who's running it now."

Wolf quickly responded, "Armin Zola… and supported by the Council of Nine."

Peggy spoke up, "The what?"

Steve nodded, "Explain."

Wolf shifted in his seat, "When Doctor Zola was recruited by your government a few years ago, he quickly took the opportunity to please your government with his ideas, all the while plotting to regrow Hydra within. He quickly heard about the Council of Nine through an American businessman who invested in the Nazi war machine in 1939. From there he quickly persuaded the Council to become loyal to the ideology of Hydra." He then started to cough painfully for a moment before continuing, "The Council of Nine, or simply known as the Council, is a group of powerful and influential individuals, mostly businessmen, who seek to seize power and control of the United States government through manipulation of politics and the economy."

Peggy spoke up, "I see. A powerful group like that would increase the sphere of influence Hydra would have in the United States."

Wolf nodded, "Doctor Zola was able to convince the Council to swear their allegiance to Hydra. Hydra became a very good investment for the Council, and they made Zola their new leader." He spoke weakly, "With your country recruiting ex-Hydra and ex-Nazi personnel to help your country, Hydra had already a strong foundation inside your government. The power Hydra already possess and it potential made the Council of Nine quickly join them." He leaned forward, "Your government gives Zola so much freedom…it makes it easy for him to bring Hydra back from the ashes." He smirked, "Then…with the development of SHIELD…It only made it easier for Zola."

"Well…Where can we find him?" Steve asked calmly.

"You won't find him." Wolf said weakly.

"The poison in your food or drinks in the past suggests that he doesn't like you very much. And clearly the feeling is mutual. So why don't you tell me how to find him?" Steve said a little bit more forcefully.

"You can't stop him. You can't stop Hydra. What difference does it make if I tell you or don't tell you. You cut off one head, two more shall take its place." Wolf said defiantly. Peggy looked at Steve with a concerned look.

Peggy spoke up, "What do you have to lose?"

Steve stepped closer and said sternly, "Where can I find him?"

"He's Everywhere. Everywhere!" Wolf leaned forward, "He's in SHIELD, he's in Washington, kissing your lover, he's eating dinner with your family! He is everywhere and nowhere." Wolf said with equal intensity. There was an intense pause of silence in the room as Steve was at ends with what to do.

Suddenly Wolf reached down and grabbed a small revolver in his right ankle holster. Peggy quickly reacted and were about to pounce and take the weapon, but Steve held up his hands to signal her to stop. As Wolf pointed the gun at Steve, Peggy looked at Steve with concern and worry in her eyes. Wolf struggled to cock the hammer of the revolver back but he eventually did. After an intense moment of Wolf pointing a loaded pistol at Steve, he slowly lowered it on the table and spoke weakly, "There is already enough pain and destruction in this world… And I was part of the cause of it." He coughed, "The only way for evil to triumph, is if good men do nothing…isn't that right?" He said referring to the famous quote made by Edmund Burke. "I'll burn in hell for my sins…but I will tell you." Peggy and Dugan relaxed. "Go to New Orleans and find the O'Neil Night Club. Go to my private office in the basement...You'll find what you're looking for there." He said it more slowly, "O'Neil Night Club. New Orleans" He leaned forward and smiled, "You're a kite dancing in a hurricane, Captain Rogers…" He slowly brought his pistol up to his throat, "So long…" He said briskly as he pulled the trigger, shooting himself through the throat with the back of his head exploding outwards. Peggy flinched at the moment Wolf shot himself.

Steve looked down and sighed as he shook his head slightly. He looked up, "You alright, Peggy?" Peggy nodded silently.

Suddenly they heard heavy footsteps rapidly approaching from the basement. Dugan quickly appeared in the kitchen with his trench gun at the ready, "You two alright?"

Both Steve and Peggy nodded simultaneously. Peggy answered softly, "We're alright, Timothy."

Peggy walked up to the table and took the Hydra ring and put it her pocket. She then went to Wolf's corpse and gently closed his eyes. Dugan lowered his weapon and looked at Steve, "What happened? Did he say anything?"

Steve nodded, "He shot himself… but he told us about Zola, but said to go to the O'Neil Night Club in New Orleans and we'll find what we're looking for there" He said as Peggy started to search Wolf's body.

"Night club?" Dugan asked confused.

As Peggy searched she spoke up, "That's our next destination. He only gave us that…"

Steve shrugged, "yeah, we don't know. We'll have to go to the club and take a look for ourselves." He looked at Dugan, "Find anything down there?"

Dugan nodded, "Other than piss and crap filled containers, I confirmed Zola is the one in charge." He looked over in the direction of the basement, "downstairs Wolf had pictures and newspaper articles all connected to Zola and Hydra. The murders of those rich people Peggy mentioned earlier and even cases of Communist espionage in Western countries, Wolf connected them to Hydra and Zola."

Peggy looked up and hummed, "Hm."

Steve nodded, "We got where we need to go." He took out his hand held radio from the canvas bag on the table, "Falsworth, Jacques. Come in, over."

After a moment the radio crackled to life with Jacques on the other end, "Oui, Capitaine"

"We met with Wolf and got what we needed. We're heading back. Stand by at the truck."

"On it." Jacques said quickly.

Steve nodded, "Last thing." He looked at Dugan, "Dugan, get on the landline and get the Field Office on the line. Report what we found to keep them in the loop."

Dugan nodded, "On it, sir." He said as he went to go find a phone.

Steve grabbed his shield off the floor and walked over to Peggy, "You okay?"

Peggy placed her pistol on the counter and started to rub her baby bump gently, "I'm okay, darling." Steve wrapped his free hand around her waist and looked at her with an apologetic look. Peggy smiled up at him, "I just can't wait for this madness to end." She sighed, "I'm so tired of fighting Hydra."

Steve nodded, "You and me both."

Peggy chuckled, "This makes me want to quit my job and live the simple life. Just raise a family…"

Steve smiled slightly, "We'll stop them. Like always."

Peggy turned to him, "Are you still thinking about leaving the Army and stop being Captain America?" She asked softly. Steve was about to answer but Peggy continued, "Sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Its okay, Peggy. It's a simple question." He said softly. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm thinking about it. I got…"

Suddenly Dugan interrupted them standing next to the pantry of the kitchen, "I reported into Jim and Gabe."

Steve nodded, "Anything new?"

Dugan shook his head, "Nothing. Neither SHIELD or the SSR have called for a report about you checking in."

Steve looked down, "Hm."

Dugan nodded, "What's wrong, Cap."

"A gut feeling." Steve nodded, "Alright, lets head back to the truck."

Peggy looked back up at Steve, "I guess we can talk about this later." She said referring to their earlier conversation. Steve nodded with a small smile.

* * *

 **New York City**

 **Brooklyn Bridge Park**

 **Pier 3 Greenway Terrace**

 **1200 (12:00pm)**

Colonel Phillips in a gray suit, tie, and fedora, sat on the center of a bench at the edge of the Pier 3 Greenway Terrace of Brooklyn Bridge Park. The view from his bench gave an excellent panoramic view of the Brooklyn Bridge, East River, and Manhattan. A very picturesque location for many of the cities inhabitants and tourists looking for a nice place to relax and enjoy the day. Except he wasn't there for the view. He was waiting for someone.

As he sat idly on his bench, he started to think of how everything has changed in a span of a few days. A few days ago, Phillips was busy focusing on trying to make the merge of the SSR with SHIELD more seamless, but he ran into difficulties because many government officials looked at much of the SSR as obsolete. So he was busy trying to consolidate as much of the SSR as possible in SHIELD so his people don't lose their jobs. But then the note Steve wrote changed his reality. The note said, " _Hydra has infiltrated the government, Hydra is in control of SHIELD_." Initially the note sounded farfetched and impossible with the thought of Hydra being able to survive the end of the war. But Steve's note really got him thinking, because that's not something Steve would say lightly. Phillips figured that during Steve's unauthorized trip to Paris, he must've found out something about Hydra because why else would he suddenly tell him about it. But ever since he wrote that note, Phillips couldn't shake the feeling that Steve may be right. Like Steve, Phillips knew that the SHIELD project titled Insight sounded like a terrible idea. But because of the note, he started to look at SHIELD differently, he started to see them as wrong. The whole agency seemed, felt, and looked wrong. Everything was wrong. Steve started to look right with every passing hour. But then SHIELD Director Weyland played the recording of Steve, Peggy, and the original Howling Commandos preparing to act aggressively on their own. It became clear that Weyland and SHIELD are going after Steve. With that Phillips' gut and preliminary evidence told him that Steve was right and that Hydra is controlling SHIELD. When in doubt go with the gut.

The thought of Hydra being back and infiltrating the government suddenly occupied his mind while he sat quietly on the bench. The extensive damage Hydra can do to the government, and the country is unthinkable. No one knows that Hydra is back aside from him, Peggy, Steve, the original Howling Commandos, and Stark (which Phillips briefly mentioned this subject to) which makes Hydra incredibly dangerous. If Colonel Phillips tried reporting Hydra's infiltration, who would believe him? No one would think a dead enemy would come back, and he would most likely get targeted by Hydra agents within the government. No, the threat the US government is primarily focused on is the Communists, which makes the US blind to other immediate threats. Besides, the only substantial evidence Colonel Phillips has in his possession is the word of Captain America. And Phillips knew that Director Weyland most likely reported that the Rogers have gone rogue, which would give him the operational authority to utilize any assets available to go after the Rogers and the Commandos. Assets could be anything from field agents from both the SSR and SHIELD, FBI, or even local police. Needless to say, Colonel Phillips can do nothing to help the Rogers from his current position. Him, Stark, the Rogers, and the Commandos are so far the only ones standing between Hydra and their completion of whatever goal they have in store.

He sighed as he leaned back and stared out across the river. He saw someone he was secretly eyeing for the past fifteen minutes sit down on his right. The mystery person had his face turned away from him so he couldn't visually tell who it was. The person wore a dark blue business suit with white stripes, red tie with white stripes, and a grey fedora. The man also used a cane and had a very apparent limp when walking. Colonel Phillips looked up to the sky and said in a low voice, "Sousa." He said almost a hundred percent sure that was him.

Sousa kept his fedora on and turned to face the Colonel, "Colonel." He said briskly.

"We're waiting on one more." Phillips said plainly. "At least I hope he gets here."

Sousa spoke softly, "Is this about Steve and Peggy?"

"I'll tell you when our other person shows up." Phillips responded softly.

Suddenly Stark sat down on Phillips' left, "Sorry I'm late." He said in a low tone. Stark wore a brown suit, black tie, and a brown fedora.

"Now that we're all here." Phillips paused, "Was anyone followed?" He nodded, "I know this place is pretty public but there is so many people here that its good for cover."

Sousa responded in question, "I don't think I was followed?"

Stark followed, "Not anymore than usual."

"I'll take it." Phillips said coolly.

Sousa responded calmly, "What's going on?"

Stark spoke up interrupting Sousa, "Peggy called me last night."

Sousa spoke up in a tense tone, "I have pending orders to arrest the Rogers and the original batch of Howling Commandos. Apparently the Rogers have gone rogue and need to be contained."

Phillips looked at Sousa, "One moment, Sousa." He looked back at Stark, "What did she say?"

"Last night, Peggy called asking for a plane. She didn't tell me where she and Steve were going, but all she said was to trust her. I gave it to her and she told me that Hydra was back and they infiltrated the government." Stark nodded, "She also informed me that Hydra has been eliminating anyone who is a threat to them and their plans."

Sousa became confused, "Hydra?"

Phillips sighed, "I'll be damned…Steve was a hundred percent right…" He shook his head, "Hopefully we're not too late." He tensed, "We have to do something. I have limited authority in the SSR and SHIELD now because of Director Weyland. Which means, Director Weyland will try to obtain operational authority of the SSR to arrest the Rogers and the Commandos. We have to act…and rapidly."

Sousa spoke up, "The guys up in SHIELD haven't told me anything. What's going on? Why are we talking about Hydra?"

Before Phillips can respond, Stark spoke up, "Hydra isn't gone."

"What?" Sousa asked shocked.

Phillips responded, "Hydra's back."

"How? That's impossible, they fell during the war. How?" Sousa said in confusion.

"We thought they did. But they went underground, so to speak." Phillips sighed, "Now they have infiltrated our government including SHIELD. I don't know how they did this, and I don't know how far they've gone, but clearly they've been infiltrating us since the end of the war." He paused, "The only reason Stark and I know this is because the Rogers recently informed us about this. And this is something they wouldn't say lightly and so far they look to be right. Hydra is the reason why we're here in the park." Phillips looked at Sousa, "You're here because we're going need your help. And Peggy seems to trust you and she spoke highly of you, so that's good enough for me."

Sousa nodded, "Yes sir…You can count on me, sir." He said hesitantly trying to take in what Phillips just said about Hydra.

Stark leaned forward to look at Sousa, "You alright?"

Sousa nodded again, "Just a lot to take in, in a short period of time. But you can count on me."

Phillips nodded, "Good."

Sousa spoke up with a little more confidence, "What do you need me to do?"

"First, I don't know whose Hydra and who isn't, so be careful with who you trust. The safe bet is to keep this between ourselves." Sousa and Stark nodded in agreement. Phillips nodded, "We have to help the Rogers and the Commandos anyway we can." He turned to Stark, "Stark, head to the Howling Commando field office, I assume you know where that is."

Stark nodded, "I do."

"Good. That place is compromised; SHIELD has that place zeroed in. So go there and cue any of the original Howling Commandos there in some discreet way. The Rogers explained everything to them a while ago, so it shouldn't take long. Then get weapons, explosives, any gear or intelligence they have and get then out of there, and report back to me."

Stark nodded, "Got it."

Phillips looked over at Sousa, "SHIELD will relay information about the location of the Rogers to you and other SSR offices. But since the Rogers and the Commandos come from New York, SHIELD will likely rely on your office the most to help arrest them. This will be a joint agency case, so do what ever you need to do to slow SHIELD down. You'll be in the perfect position to do so." He paused, "Since SHIELD will provide information on where the Rogers are, take note on where they're going and keep track of them, so we can help them if we get the chance."

Sousa nodded, "Got it. What about you?"

Phillips nodded, "I'm going to find a way to bring down SHIELD at Camp Lehigh. But right after we're done here, I have to go to a meeting with Director Weyland, the President, and his cabinet in the White House." He paused and looked back at Sousa, "Sousa, I need you to come with me to the meeting."

Sousa nodded, "Understood."

"One last thing to both of you." Phillips looked at both Sousa and Stark, "Be careful with who you trust. Some of your people in your working with might be Hydra, so be cautious."

"got it." Sousa responded. Stark nodded quietly.

Phillips focused on Stark, "Especially you, Stark. We might need your expert engineering abilities and one of your fancy firecrackers to bring down SHIELD."

Stark nodded, "You can count on me."

"Good. This is what we have to do…"

* * *

 **White House**

 **Washington D.C.**

 **1400 (02:00pm)**

After a short flight from New York to Washington D.C., Colonel Phillips and Chief Sousa were at the White House to attend a security meeting. Colonel Phillips in his full military dress uniform held his cover in his left hand and walked alongside Sousa, who wore the same well-pressed dark blue suit from earlier. They walked at a relatively fast pace through the halls of the White House toward the Cabinet Room for the meeting. As they turned the final corner to the meeting they saw the doors were open and a large number of well dressed men were leaving the room. Phillips and Sousa became confused because they thought the meeting was taking place at 1430. They saw Director Weyland in a black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie, carrying a dark red folder in his left hand, and he was shaking the hand of Secretary of War, Robert P. Patterson as Phillips and Sousa approached them.

Secretary of War, Robert Patterson smiled at Weyland, "Thank you very much. Looks like we need this."

Weyland gave a friendly smile, "No, thank you. Wish you all the best, sir." He said as Patterson nodded with a warm smile and walked away just as Phillips and Sousa stopped in front of Weyland.

Phillips looked confused, "What's going on?"

Weyland looked up and gave a shocked look, "The meeting was pushed ahead. Did you not get the message?" He said quickly.

Phillips replied in a serious tone, "No. We didn't."

"Last minute decision as I can remember." Weyland said evenly.

"President and his cabinet on board, I take it?" Phillips replied.

"Yeah, who can blame them. The Soviet Union rejected the Marshall Plan, and the Greek Civil war is taking a negative turn. The pressure to stop the Communist is on." Weyland said as he moved between Phillips and Sousa. "Project Insight has been officially sanctioned. The project will take effect in less than 48 hours. It's a major step forward." He said while walking with Phillips and Sousa walking close behind. Sousa did his best with his limp, but he wasn't losing the pace. "The Security environment changes every…"

Phillips interrupted him, "As you said before…"

Weyland stopped and turned to the Colonel, "Look. The President and the Secretary of War asked me to take charge of the intelligence community…"

"Yes. And?" Phillips replied coldly.

"And I should tell you, I've spoken with the Secretary of War…" Weyland paused as he looked Phillips in the eye, "And in light of the new information I've given him…they decided to close down the SSR and all its assets with immediate effect. And… the government is going to arrest the Rogers for conspiracy to commit treason." He said softly.

Phillips tensed and replied sternly, "You don't know what you're doing."

Weyland shook his head, "Its nothing personal. It's the future." He shrugged, "And… you and Captain Rogers are not. Super soldier or not, he's become dangerous in the eyes of the government…"

"You're a cocky little bastard aren't you." Phillips replied coldly.

Weyland chuckled lightly, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"I wouldn't." Phillips squinted, "This isn't over yet." He turned and walked away. Sousa paused an eyed Weyland with a cold look for a moment before following the Colonel. Weyland shook his head and watched them leave.

* * *

 **New Orleans, LA**

 **2100 (09:00pm)**

After nine hours of flying and one refueling stop in Maryland, the Rogers and the three Howling Commandos finally landed at Moisant Field commercial airport in New Orleans, Louisiana around nine at night. Peggy was able to land the plane at the airport with little hassle because she used a fake name and said she was carrying Howard Stark for a business trip in the city. Shortly after landing they took a taxi cab to the O'Neil Night Club that Wolf had mentioned earlier in the day. The group left all their gear in the plane including Steve's shield, and they only took with them side arms that they concealed for self defense.

 **Bourbon Street**

 **French Quarter**

The taxi dropped off the Rogers and the three Commandos a block away from the club in the famous Bourbon Street in the French Quarter of New Orleans. The New Orleans nightlife was very much alive at this time with the street jam-packed with people on both the sidewalks and street making it hard for cars to navigate the tight single lane streets. The beautifully designed French and Spanish styled architecture gave a very pleasant nostalgic feeling to everyone in the streets. The nightlife in Bourbon Street was very electric with bright lights shining in the buildings, street music, and the sound of energetic and happy crowds making their way through the street. Steve, Peggy, Dugan, Jacques, and James, still in the same clothes they wore all day, started to push their way through the crowd toward the O'Neil Night club.

Jacques looked around and smiled, "Makes me miss France."

Peggy gripped Steve's arm as they walked through the crowd while at the same time adjusting her brown purse that was across her body with her free hand. Steve chuckled, "Welcome to Bourbon Street."

Peggy looked at Steve with surprise, "You've been here before?"

Steve shook his head, "Only heard stories. Heard its quite a place." He nodded, "I can see why."

"Would be a nice place to visit when this whole mess is over." Peggy said with a nod.

Dugan laughed, "Planning Steven Junior's first vacation already I see." He said behind the couple.

Peggy shook her head, "I don't know about this place being the first place to visit, but its definitely up there on the list."

James spoke up, "Did you two figure out a name for your baby yet?" He said while pacing next to Dugan.

"Not yet. But we did briefly talk about it. Let's take down Hydra and we'll continue this conversation." Peggy quickly replied.

Before the conversation went any further, Steve interrupted them, "There's the club." He said nodding to one of the buildings ahead of him on the left side of the street. The club is located in a French styled building adjacent to a wide alley way. The building had a French styled balcony with columns, and a large square neon sign that stuck out on the front that read, "O'NEIL NIGHT CLUB".

Dugan stepped around the Rogers, "lets get in there."

Steve stopped him by quickly placing a hand on his shoulder, "Not that way."

James spoke up, "Which way are we going then?"

Steve pointed his thumb to the alley, "Through the back."

* * *

 **O'Neil Night Club**

The Rogers and the three Howling Commandos walked into the dim alley between the club building and its neighbor. The alley was dim and the bright lights in the street did little to illuminate much of the alley. The alley was cluttered with trashcans, trash, boxes, and discarded newspapers scattered all along the alley way. But the moment the group walked into the alley, they focused on the lone bright alley light on the right side of the alley that hung over a closed metal door and illuminated the far end.

After a moment of walking through the alley, they got to the door that belonged to the club. Steve nodded, "This is our way in."

James walked over and tried opening the door but it was locked from the inside, "Locked." He said plainly.

Steve nodded, "I got it." He gripped the door handle and pulled with a little force and yanked the door wide open, breaking the lock and the strike plate on the door frame. Steve went in first followed by Peggy, Dugan, James, and Jacques.

They suddenly found themselves in a large kitchen with the everyone staring at them with surprised looks because the once securely locked alley door was suddenly forced open. The large numbers of cooks, waiters, and waitresses in the kitchen were all staring at them with blank and surprised stares. There was a tense moment between the Rogers and the three Commandos, and the people in the kitchen as an awkward silence overcame everyone. The kitchen was surprisingly quiet with only the faint sound of the swingy New Orleans jazz club music playing in the background. Steve nodded, "Good evening, everyone." He said awkwardly.

One of the cooks whispered, "Is that Captain America?"

The other cook nodded with a whisper, "I think so." Now suddenly everyone had a pleasant surprised look on their faces.

Peggy smiled disarmingly, "I'm sorry, but Is this the O'Neil Night Club?" She said standing right next to Steve. A number of people in the kitchen nodded silently to the question.

Suddenly two men in black suits and ties entered the kitchen with serious looks on their faces. One man looked Latino while the other was white, but both men had very sharp clean haircuts and rough expressions on their faces. The men quickly made their way to the Rogers and the three Commandos then stopped right in front of Steve. Everyone in the kitchen started to look at each other with curiosity and concern with what would happen next. The Latino man spoke in a thick accent to Steve, "The entrance to the club is out in front." He said coldly.

Steve nodded, "Sorry about the door."

Peggy answered trying to sound intentionally dumb, "I'm Sorry, I just wanted to see the kitchen." She said failing to deescalate the tense situation.

The white man focused on Steve and spoke in a thick Irish accent, "better keep your fat broad on a leash before she finds herself getting hurt somewhere in this town." He started to run his hand up Peggy's arm, "If you understand what I'm saying."

Suddenly Peggy grabbed the Irishman's hand and at the same time punched the man square in the nose with a solid hit causing him to fall on his back and onto the dirty kitchen floor. Before the Latino man can react, Steve throat punched him causing him to fall to his knees, gripping his neck, and coughing in pain. He then kicked him in the chest sending him to the kitchen floor hard and knocking the wind out of him. The Irishman had a broken nose with blood pouring out of both nostrils like a fast flowing river but he was still conscious and a little dizzy from the hit and the fall. Steve squatted down, "I was going to try to resolve this peacefully but…" He looked up at his wife then back at the man, "But you called my wife fat." He smiled confidently, "Never call anyone fat…especially a woman. If you understand what I'm saying." The three commandos laughed silently to themselves behind Steve.

Peggy put her foot down on the man's chest, "As my wonderful husband said. Never call a woman fat. If you know what's good for you" She smiled devilishly.

Steve nodded, "Where's the private office?" There was no immediate answer from the Irishmen. Steve shook his head, "Tell me, and you won't end up getting reconstructive surgery after my wife beats it out of you in this kitchen."

The man groaned and started to ramble, "Out the kitchen, go straight down the hallway and turn left. There's someone in the office at the moment…"

"Thank you kindly." Steve said with a smile. He stood up and looked at everyone in the kitchen, "Any rejections to letting us through?" Everyone shook their head. Steve smiled, "Great. Then we'll be going that way." He said nodding to the kitchen doors to the club. He turned to his group, "Lets go."

Peggy nodded, "Right behind you, darling." She said removing her boot off the Irishmen's chest. With that Steve and Peggy started to make their way through the kitchen.

The commandos paused for a moment before following the Rogers. Dugan squatted down at the groaning Irishmen, "She's pregnant by the way. Not fat." He shook his head then licked his finger, "Wet Willy." He said as he wiggled his finger in the Irishman's ear. The man shuttered from the unpleasant sensation. "Idiot." Dugan whispered as he started to follow the Rogers out.

James shook his head, "Wanker." He said as followed Dugan. Jacques spat on him as he followed the group out of the kitchen.

As soon as the Rogers and the commandos left the kitchen, the Irishmen sat up with a groan. His nose was still pouring out blood onto his suit and tie, and he felt incredibly dizzy. He slowly picked himself up off the floor and wiped his bloody nose with his hands then looked at his partner who remained unconscious on the floor as business in the kitchen started to continue as usual. Everyone in the kitchen went about their usual business and cared little about what just happened to the two club henchmen. The Irishmen groaned again as he slowly made his way to a phone on one of the metal kitchen counter tops. He quickly dialed the phone and got in contact with the operator, "Hello, Operator? I like to make a call to Camp Lehigh, New Jersey, please."

* * *

The Rogers and the three Commandos followed the directions the Irishmen gave them, and went straight out of the kitchen, down the hallway, then turned left to go down a small flight of stairs to the basement level. Once they went down the flight of stairs, they found themselves in a dull green painted short hallway that made a sharp right turn at the end of the hall. Straight ahead of the group at the end of the corridor is a single door with two men dressed in black suits and ties guarding the door with a tense posture. The two men instantly became more defensive at the sight of the Rogers and the three Commandos.

The two men quickly stepped away from the door and started to approach the Rogers with stern looks on their faces. One man spoke with a harsh tone, "this is a private area. Please return up stairs to the club." He said signaling the group to stop.

Steve, Peggy, and the Commandos did not stop nor did they look at all hesitant as they closed the distance with the two men. The second man spoke up, "Are you deaf? Go back up to the club." He said with an equally harsh tone as the first man.

Steve stopped just in front of the two guards while Peggy and the Commandos stayed just a few steps behind him. Steve gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry about this, fellas." He said to the two men. Before anyone knew it, he punched the man to his left in the throat then in a flash punched the other in the face knocking him to the floor unconscious. Just as the man who got hit in the throat went to his knees, coughing in pain, Steve punched him across the jaw sending his to the wall unconscious.

Peggy touched Steve's back and said softly with a hint of amusement, "Nice."

Steve nodded, "Right." He went to one of the unconscious men and kneeled down and started to search the body. After a few seconds of searching he grabbed the man's .45 pistol.

Peggy tilted her head and saw a silver ring on the ring finger of the man Steve was searching, "Steve." She said softly.

Steve unloaded the pistol and racked the slide back to eject a chambered round, "Hm?" he responded softly.

"Look at the ring he's wearing on the hand next to your foot." She said pointing to the hand.

Steve lowered the pistol and took a look of what she pointing at and saw a silver Hydra ring with the red skull. He nodded, "well, we're definitely in the right place."

Jacques spoke up, "What's next?"

Steve stepped over the two unconscious bodies to go peek around the corner to get acquainted with his environment. Around the corner on the other end of the hallway he saw a single unlabeled door that he guessed was either a bathroom or a supply closet of some kind. He looked back to his group, "The office door got to be right in front of us. Peggy, James, Jacques and I will go in and search the office for clues and some sort of safe."

Dugan spoke up, "What about me?"

"Hide these bodies in the room around corner."

Dugan sighed, "…you got it, sir."

"Fantastic." Steve said with a smile. He flipped the pistol around so he held it by the barrel.

James looked confused, "You already have your pistol, Cap."

Peggy too was confused, "Steve?"

Steve smiled, "All part of the plan." He stepped toward the door, "Stay behind me." He said as he gripped the door knob.

He quickly opened the door and stepped inside a green painted spacious private office. The room is accented by fancy wood flooring and wood crown molding, and complete with clustered file cabinets and bookshelves, and decorative paintings lining the walls. Directly in front of the door is a large cluttered desk with an expensive leather desk chair behind it. Steve noticed a very notable medium sized painting of New York hanging on the wall behind the desk as he stepped inside cautiously. His wife and his fellow commandos followed close behind. A part of him thought there would've been someone in the office, but he didn't immediately see anyone. Suddenly he saw a bald white man with round glasses in a plain black suit and tie get up from behind the desk. The man gasped, "Hey!" He yelled as he tried to reach for his gun on the desk. Steve reacted quickly and threw the empty pistol that was in his hand at the head of the bald mystery man with rocket speed. The pistol made contact with a ginormous thud, sending the man tumbling backward into the desk chair and back wall of the office. The man like his two guards outside became unconscious.

James gasped, "Nice throw!"

Jacques nodded in awe, "Oui. You should play sports once you get out of the Army."

Steve shrugged, "Well I'm not the pitcher for the '27 Yankees, but I think I did alright."

Peggy chuckled and shook her head, "Lets go, boys. Search the office, look for safe's and any documents relating to Hydra. There were Hydra guards in the hallway so there obviously some sort of value in this place. We just have to find it."

Steve nodded, "Yes, Ma'am." He said as he headed toward the desk.

James chuckled, "How come he gets to call you 'ma'am' while we can't."

Peggy smiled, "because he's cute when he does it."

Dugan walked in, "Hey, we can be cute too! Also, what are we talking about?"

"Nothing." Peggy shot back humorously. "But I will say this…that's why I'm married to him and not married to any of you." Peggy said with a smile as she joined Steve to look through the office.

Dugan sighed, "She's cold, man."

James laughed, "take care of those bodies?"

"Better believe I did. Those men will wake up with a massive headache in a broom closet." Dugan said happily.

Peggy stopped in the middle of the office, "Are you two just going to stand there and gossip or are you going to do your job?"

Dugan sighed, "On it!" He said turning around and closing the office door.

Jacques walked around the desk, "What do we do with this guy?"

Steve came over and picked the unconscious mystery bald man up and plopped him down on the office chair, "If he wakes up soon, we'll question him. He looks pretty important since I saw him sitting behind the desk."

Peggy joined them behind the desk and started to look through the clutter, "Looks like he was looking for something."

James looked at the trio as he fished through the file cabinets, "Looking for what?"

Peggy shrugged and shook her head as she went through the drawers, "I don't know." She shook her head again, "This office is a mess already. Everything is disorganized. Almost like they were looking for something in particular."

Steve turned and removed a medium sized painting hanging on the wall behind the desk and found a small safe. "Well that's a start" he said.

James spoke up, "Got the combination?"

"I don't think we need one." Steve said as he gripped the safe handle and pulled with all his. After a few seconds he tore open the door from the safe.

Peggy smiled, "Your strength will always amaze me."

Dugan nodded, "It will always amaze us."

Peggy chuckled, "Anything interesting?"

Steve shook his head, "No." He said as he searched through it, "Just money and a little black business book about financials." Steve shook his head, "Time to get messy." He looked at Peggy, "turn over every piece of furniture, tear open every book, go through every file, open any crevasse, look behind every painting. No stone left unturned." He nodded, "Wolf mentioned that we'll find what we're looking for here. Let's start by tearing this place apart"

Peggy nodded, "Got it."

Everyone started to do exactly what Steve said. The moldings and the other paintings on the walls were removed from their place but found no safe behind them. The filing cabinets were then moved from their place near the walls to see if a safe of some kind was located behind them. But there were none. Then the filing cabinets were dumped and searched for anything of importance which became a task for Jacques and James. The two of them searched through the mess of files looking for any documents relating to Hydra, but so far they found nothing but financial documents about the club. Peggy went through the desk and practically took it apart to see if there was anything hidden in it. At the same time, she checked any papers she found in and around the desk. Dugan and Steve went through and sacked all the of bookshelves to see if anything was hidden in them. They thoroughly searched through countless books and décor and found nothing useful. Dugan even tore apart the base of a bookshelf to only find he was chipping away at wood.

After an hour of ransacking the office they found nothing. Steve ripped off a shelf of a bookshelf and tossed it on the ground. The plank landed next to James who sat on the floor with his backs against a tipped over file cabinet on a little break, while Jacques continued to dig through the thousands of files on the floor. James sighed, "we found nothing so far."

Steve sighed, "This can't be it."

Peggy stopped looking searching through the desk for the millionth time. She stretched and rubbed her baby bump yet again, "I don't know, darling. We went through everything."

"So far all we found is club financials and club related items… Could Wolf have misled us?" Dugan said plainly as he stepped back toward James.

Steve sighed again, "No. This can't. Be. It." He said again slowly. He turned to walk away from the bookshelf, but just as he took his first few steps away from the bookshelf, the floor creaked unnecessarily loud. The room went quiet, and for some reason the floor creaked strangely loud this time.

"What is it?" Dugan asked curiously. James and Jacques looked at Steve to see what he was doing.

Steve shifted his weight on his foot again making the floor creak once more. The creaking floor caught Peggy's attention causing her to stare curiously at her husband. Steve looked down and paused for a moment as he started to think. After a brief pause he decided on his course of action. He quickly stomped down on the creaky planks causing a small square segment of two different wood floor planks to break. The square hole he broke was too small for his entire foot go down, but he struck the planks in the right spot with his heel to make a clean break. What he found was not just a random hole in the floor, but discovered was a small hidden square compartment of some kind. Peggy stepped forward, "What is it, Steve?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know." He said as he bent down. Everyone approached Steve as he slowly reached into the hole. He gripped something that felt like a handle, "I feel a handle down here." He said as he twisted it then suddenly the bookshelf to his right made a loud metallic click, followed by the left side of the bookshelf slightly moving open about two or three inches like a door.

Steve stood up and scanned the bookshelf up and down for a moment then slowly gripped the left side of the bookshelf and cautiously swung it open like a door. As the thick bookshelf swung open it revealed a man sized opening at the center of where the bookshelf used to be. Steve chuckled, "of course…" He said as he stared into a dark secret room behind the bookshelf. He approached the opening and leaned into it, "A secret door…" He chuckled again. He turned around, "Dugan, James. Stay out here and make sure no one disturbs or us. And make sure our new friend doesn't wake up."

James nodded, "Got it."

Dugan looked over at the unconscious man, "I think you might've killed him."

Steve didn't respond as he slowly stepped into the dark room. As he entered the room, the room became dim rather than dark as his eyes adjusted to the minimal light coming from the private office behind him. As he slowly walked in, he looked to his right and flipped the light switch on the wall to turn on the lights in the small room. The room became lit up with a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling that illuminated the majority of the compact square room. In the center of the small room are a chair and a square table. On the table, is a projector facing the far right wall that had a standalone white projector screen in front of it. On the table next to the projector are several film reels, film reel cans, and papers. On the wall to Steve's immediate right is a metal shelf carrying ammunition, explosives, and a variety of other objects. Immediately to his left is a vertical gun rack holding high powered rifles of different makes and models and submachine guns of various origins. Next to the gun rack is a large cork bulletin board with various pictures of people, letters, and documents pinned to it. Below the bulletin board is a desk with a lamp, cardboard box loaded with more film reel cans, binders, books, papers and other clutter that occupied much of its surface. The wall in front of Steve had another vertical gun rack with all Thompson submachine guns, and next to it is another large cork board with random papers pinned to it. Under the cork board are metal containers, filing cabinets, and base cabinets that spanned the rest of the wall with a mess of clutter on top of them. The room ultimately looked entirely disorganized.

Steve silently stepped deeper into the room and started to make his way around to look through everything. Peggy and Jacques followed and started to scan around the room with curious looks. Steve turned back around and walked to the metal shelf on the wall to search through them. Jacques turned and joined him to look through the clutter on the shelves while Peggy slowly made her way over to the desk to look around it. She stopped in front of the desk and looked at the cork board and felt sadness sweep over her once she realized what the photos that were pinned to the board were. She saw a series of black and white photos consisting of Mattäus Wolf, a woman, and a little girl. Peggy felt sadness take a deeper hold on her as she covered her mouth with her hand. She inferred that the woman and the little girl in these photographs was his family. But when they went to the cabin earlier in the day, they didn't find a trace of anyone else in the cabin. The family either left or their dead… either or it wasn't a pleasant thought.

Steve was oblivious to what Peggy was staring at as he grabbed a small stack of messy papers from one of the metal shelves and started to go through them, and found nothing of interest. He put them back in their place then turned around to head to one of the filing cabinets on the opposite wall while Jacques continued to go through the shelves. Steve stepped to one of the filing cabinets and opened the top drawer and started to fiddle his way through the files and found out that the files all had names of people written on them. As he went through them, two names caught his eye, Brett Hall and Charles Dafoe. Two people who were no doubt murdered by Hydra. Steve removed Brett Hall's file and opened it to see a red stamp that said, "TERMINATED" on the front page next to Hall's photograph. The entire file was a complete dossier of the man, complete with numerous pictures taken on different times. Steve put Hall's file back then grabbed another one. This file was of a woman and was formatted just like Hall's with a red stamp on the front page that said, "TERMINATED" as well. Steve put the file back and spoke up quietly, "Mattäus Wolf has a bunch of files of terminated targets…a lot of files… This has to be his field office of some kind." He looked around the room and took in everything he saw, "He had to be an assassin."

Peggy turned to him, "An Assassin?"

Steve closed the drawer of the filing cabinet, "He had to be. These weapons, files, maps, and explosives. It looks like he could wage his own war." He nodded, "And the Hydra agents who came to visit the office earlier looked like they didn't know about this room either."

Jacques spoke up, "looked like Wolf couldn't live with himself anymore." He said as he spotted a black notebook under a box of ammunition. He removed the notebook and start to go through it.

Steve nodded and kneeled down to open the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet, "Who could blame him." He opened the drawer and saw a lonely thin file occupying the drawer. He took it out and stood up then walked to the table in the center of the room to go through it. He put it down on the table and started to go into the thin file and saw a series of black and white photographs of a certain mountain. He looked through them and saw that the photos were of different angles of the same mountain. But the very last photo of the series was different. The photo was of thick forest with a red circle drawn over the center of the photo in marker. Steve looked at the photo closely and saw a concrete looking structure barely visible in the picture.

Peggy was still busy focusing on the cork board when a small paper pinned to the bottom right corner of the board caught her attention. The paper had 8-digits written on it in black pen that read, "9724-6440". She removed the paper from the board and turned to Steve, "Darling." She handed the paper to Steve, "Found coordinates."

Steve took the paper and nodded, "Hm."

"why does he have random coordinates?" Peggy asked curiously.

Steve shook his head, "I don't know." He said as he went through more of the file in his hand. He turned a page in the file and saw writing in pen that read, "Frequent places in the past year: New York City, Camp Lehigh, D.C., Maryland, Virginia." Virginia was circled multiple times with black pen. Steve thought out loud, "He was tracking someone..." He came to a sudden realization, "He was tracking him. He was tracking Zola... And he sent us here to stop him."

Jacques lowered the notebook and spoke up, "Since Wolf used to be active in Hydra, wouldn't he know where Zola would be?"

Peggy shook her head, "Not if Zola was intentionally trying to remain hidden, and only exposing himself during certain meetings like yesterday."

Steve nodded, "It makes sense. Hydra calls him 'Number 1' and they barely use his name, or not at all if anything. Which makes him harder to track." He looked at the file and stared at the circled word, "Virginia". He took a deep breath, "But he managed to track him somehow. To Virginia." He saw a small note on the bottom of the page that read only one thing, "Project Insight." Steve knew of Project Insight but not enough details to fully comprehend

"Where in Virginia?" Peggy asked.

"Those coordinates." Steve said thinking out loud again. He took the paper with the coordinates written on them and started to look around the room for a map.

As Steve looked for a proper map with grid lines, Jacques understood the Hydra notebook he found, "Capitaine, this notebook I found has more than just financial information."

Steve stopped and looked at Jacques with a curious look. Peggy asked the question that was both on their minds, "What is it?"

"This notebook has a long list of individuals and businesses that invested or donated money to Hydra. It has how much money these people have invested in Hydra, what date, and the date of the next payment." Jacques closed the notebook, "But, I don't know whether the people and businesses in this notebook were forced to give money or were willingly giving money to Hydra, but this is hard copy proof of how Hydra is gaining funds."

Steve nodded, "That's a good catch, Jacques. Take that back with us." Jacques nodded in response.

Steve found a proper map that was folded into a square. He returned to the table and unfolded the map and started to search where the coordinates pointed to. Jacques and Peggy stepped forward to the table and started to look at the map as Steve plotted the coordinates. Peggy spoke up, "So where was he heading?"

Steve pointed to the middle of a mountain range in Virginia, "No where." He paused, "The middle of the Shenandoah Mountain Range in Virginia."

"What's the plan?" Peggy asked.

Steve turned to the door, "Dugan, James, get in here!" He called.

Dugan and James entered the small room with haste. Dugan spoke, "What's up, sir?"

"Got our next destination. We're going to take the head off the snake. Hopefully for good this time."

"Where are we going?" Asked James.

"Right in the middle of the Shenandoah Mountain Range in Virginia."

Dugan groaned, "What is with Hydra and mountains?"

"So how do we get there?" James asked.

Steve nodded, "There's no straight overland route so the fastest way is by air."

Peggy spoke up, "Any airports nearby that we can land on?"

Steve shook his head, "We're not landing."

Peggy looked at him with concern, "What?"

"James, Jacques, and I are going to drop from the sky while you and Dugan head back to New York." Steve responded calmly.

"I want to go with you." Peggy said hesitantly fully knowing Steve's counter. Dugan didn't protest and knew the reason for Steve's decision.

Steve shook his head, "No." He said softly.

"But, Steve…"

Steve cut her off softly and leaned toward her, "I know you can take care of yourself, but… I need you to go back to New York..."

"But…" Peggy interrupted softly.

"I don't want to argue with you… but if something were to happen and I couldn't…" He couldn't say what he was thinking so it was his turn to hesitate, "I would never forgive myself…Just please trust me on this."

Peggy nodded, "I do." She said quietly.

"You need to go back to New York…" Steve repeated with a bit of desperation in his voice.

Peggy conceded and nodded, "Okay..." She said hesitantly. The three commandos understood the position of both Steve and Peggy. They knew their Captain wanted to make sure Peggy and the unborn baby stayed safe and out of harms way, and they knew Peggy wanted to make sure the Captain wasn't alone and vulnerable.

James came up and reassured Peggy, "Look, Peggy… We're going to be with him so you have nothing to worry about." Peggy nodded.

Jacques nodded, "We'll watch out for him. We promise."

Peggy smiled at the two of them, "Thank you."

Steve nodded at Peggy, "I'm not sending you back to New York to put you out of harms way, I'm sending you back because you have an important part. I need you to go with Dugan and patch in Colonel Phillips and the rest of the Commandos. Because we still have SHIELD to take care of." Steve turned to his commandos, "James, Jacques. Are you in?"

James nodded, "Wouldn't miss it." He chuckled, "Like we have a choice."

"Oui." Jacques replied.

Steve smiled confidently, "Outstanding. We're going to need parachutes. Hopefully Stark has some on the plane or the very least the airport has some."

James nodded, "When do we go?"

"Tonight. Try to beat the sunrise and drop in the cover of darkness." Steve said plainly.

Dugan nodded, "Don't worry, Captain. I'll watch Peggy's back in New York." Steve nodded at Dugan.

Steve smiled, "I have a feeling she'll be watching yours." Peggy looked down and gave a smile.

Peggy stepped closer to him and wrapped her arm around her husband, "We better leave now then…" She said with a hint of worry in her voice. She couldn't help but worry even though she understood the reason for his planning. Steve couldn't blame her, and to be honest he was worried about her returning to New York too, even though Dugan was going with her. That was the main reason why he tasked Dugan to go back with her because he didn't want her to be alone with the threat of Hydra being everywhere.

"Lets go." Steve said confidently. "Grab anything of importance and let's go." He said as he folded the map and closed the file. He turned and handed the map, the coordinates, and the file to Peggy, "Hold onto this for safe keeping, please." Peggy nodded in response as she took the items and folded them again so they could fit in her purse.

Just as they left the small secret room Steve spotted the man he threw the pistol at start to bob his head up and down, signaling that he was returning consciousness. Steve turned to Peggy, "Looks like our friend is up."

Peggy nodded, "Question him?"

"Yeah." Steve nodded. He held up the file, "Wolf mentioned Project Insight in this. Obviously it's a Hydra initiative in SHIELD but I think we need to know more. Let's see if this guy knows anything."

Peggy nodded, "Right."

* * *

The man got a series of gentle pats on the cheek from Peggy so he could finally compose himself after being unconscious for sometime. The man finally composed himself and found himself on the office chair and in front of the desk with Jacques, Dugan, Steve, Peggy, and James all standing in front of him. The man recognized Steve, "Captain America…"

Steve nodded and spoke calmly, "I need some questions answered." The man remained defiantly silent. Steve started to rattle off all his related questions, "What is Project Insight?"

"Never heard of it." The man said.

"What is the algorithm it uses?" Steve asked quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man said quickly. Peggy knew the man was lying. Steve stepped forward and forcefully gripped the man's collar. "Is this gesture supposed to mean you're going to try and beat it out of me? Because that really isn't your style, Rogers." He said defiantly.

Steve chuckled, "Yeah, I get that a lot." He smiled at him, "But it isn't me you should be worried about." He stepped aside and looked at Peggy, "Its her."

Peggy stepped forward and slammed her heel into the man's groin area causing him to scream in high pitch in pain. Dugan whispered, "Now that's just wrong." He chuckled, "Funny how she went for that first."

The man hunched forward with tears building up in his eyes, "I'll talk, I'll talk."

Peggy nodded, "You sure? Because I found that quite entertaining."

The man put his hand up in distress, "Project Insight is a program that uses an algorithm created by Doctor Zola." He took a deep breath, "For choosing, Insight's targets…"

Steve spoke quickly, "What targets?"

The man quickly recited what he knew, "You!" He nodded to Peggy, "Her! the radio host in San Francisco, the Secretary of War, the FBI director, the high school valedictorian in Iowa City, Howard Stark, General MacArthur… anyone who's a threat to Hydra." He composed himself, "Now or in the future."

"The future? How could it know?" Steve asked confused.

The man chuckled evilly making everyone feel uncomfortable. He quickly turned serious, "how could it not? Everything people do nowadays has a paper trail, hardcopies, and official records." He started to list examples, "tax records, bank records, voting pattern, medical history, personal files, employment, your god damn social security." He became serious, "Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past, to predict their future."

"And what then?" Steve asked.

The man shook his head, "They're going to kill me…" Peggy stepped forward and put her heel on the front of his chair in between his legs.

"What then?" Steve asked with a little bit more force in his voice.

"Then Hydra loyalists around the world will begin to scratch off people on the list to assure Hydra dominance in the future… no matter the cost to themselves."

Steve stepped forward and punched him across the jaw, knocking the man unconscious again. "That should keep him out of it for an hour or two." He turned to his team, "We got to go. And we need to hurry."

* * *

Steve opened the door of the office, slowly, and peered out to check the stairs ahead of him and the corridor to his left. He scanned multiple times and determined that the coast was clear, "Coast is clear." He said as he swung the door open and stepped out. Peggy and the three Commandos followed close behind as they all walked out. Jacques held the black Hydra notebook securely in his hand so he wouldn't lose it. The faint sound of swingy New Orleans band music filled their ears as the group reached the stairs. Once the group calmly made it up the stairs to the ground level, they were on their way to exit out through the kitchen that was straight ahead down the hall. The music was much louder now and had quite a lively beat to it. But as they walked passed an archway, Steve spotted something suspicious when he turned his head.

He quickly stopped and pushed the group back behind the archway then pressed against the wall. Peggy looked confused, "What is it?"

Steve said plainly, "Suspicious looking men weaving through the dance floor between the crowds." He said as he peered around the corner of the archway to see the main club floor. Everything looked lively as usual with a large amount of patrons in the club still enjoying themselves. From his vantage point, he could see the half-circle elevated stage on his left with the band playing energetic and lively tunes, the dance floor just in front of the stage with the large amount of well dressed patrons dancing energetically, and numerous circular dining tables behind the crowd with people enjoying their meals. But he spotted a series of suspicious men weaving through the crowd. Numerous shady single men dressed in various types of suits and ties walking through the crowd slowly, while checking the faces of everyone they passed. The crowd didn't seem to notice them, but Steve sure did. Steve leaned back toward his group, "Group of men searching the crowd in the club. Most likely looking for us."

Jacques whispered, "Hydra or SSR?"

Steve shook his head, "I don't know. Might even be SHIELD at this point. Can't see any badges." He then slowly peered again and saw a man with a nice clean cut walking toward the archway. He looked back at Peggy, "One is coming this way."

Peggy nodded, "Well we'll find out who he's with."

After a moment of waiting the man rounded the corner. "Sorry about this." Steve quickly said as he punched him square in the mouth sending the man to the floor. He then dragged his body behind the archway and toward the dimly lit corner in front of the stairs. Steve stood up and returned back to his position next to the archway, "Check the body."

Dugan and James started to search the body for anything. Dugan pulled out a side arm, "He's carrying a standard issue M1917 Revolver, .45 ACP." He pressed the cylinder latch and dumped the rounds onto the floor then put the pistol down.

James dug into the man's pockets and found a small black leather wallet. He opened it, "Agent Dean Marshall of SHIELD." He tossed the wallet down on the unconscious man, "Is he Hydra?"

Peggy shrugged, "I don't know." She looked up at Steve, "What do you think, darling?"

Steve quickly turned around, "Hard to tell." He peered around the corner again, "Someone must've tipped them off that we're out here. I don't know how else to explain how they got here."

"But what are SHIELD agents doing all the way down here? I didn't think they were that active yet let alone that widespread yet." Peggy said.

Jacques shrugged, "Limited operational authority does sound a little vague."

Steve nodded, "Convenient." He observed the crowd on the club dance floor, "its best we keep our distance and try to slide out through the kitchen like our usual plan." He nodded, "But I think we can use a little distraction."

"Like what?" Peggy asked.

"A loud one." Steve said with a smile as he pulled out his pistol. He kept his smile, "When you hear the signal, make a break for the kitchen, slip out to the alley, turn right out of the alley, and get us a ride out of here." Everyone nodded.

Peggy spoke up, "Be careful, Steve."

"I will." With that Steve pressed his pistol to his side with his finger straight and off the trigger, and slipped around the corner into the energetic crowd. He eyed one of the men he was sure was another SHIELD agent. As he got deeper and deeper into the crowd he angled his pistol to the floor and away from his foot. Once he was sure he wouldn't shoot anyone in the foot, he pulled the trigger twice, shooting off two incredibly loud .45 caliber rounds into the floor. The moment he pulled the trigger, the two loud consecutive bangs made people instantly scream in surprise and duck for cover in fear all at the same time. Steve ducked like everyone else and at the same time pointed to the suspected SHIELD Agent, "Oh my God, he has a gun! He has a gun!" He yelled over the screaming people. The SHIELD agent recognized Steve yelling and reached for his side arm in his holster but lost Steve in the crowd of chaotic frightened people as the hysteria and chaos quickly escalated.

Everyone started to make a desperate break for the front door in fear of a shooting. Peggy smiled, "That must be the signal. Come on." She said taking the lead to the kitchen with the three commandos close behind her. Just as they left, Steve stayed hidden in the crowd as he made his way to the front door. The chaos provided excellent distraction and cover for the escape.

* * *

Peggy and the three commandos came out of the kitchen and into the alley without a hitch. The kitchen staff and the waiters in the kitchen also rushed out into the alley and into the street. Thanks to Steve's little distraction the street was flooded with people so it would make it incredibly difficult for anyone to find them. But just as Peggy and the Commandos walked out of the alley into the chaotic and busy street, two men in suits and ties stepped in front of her.

One of the men spoke over the screams of frightened people, "Agent Rogers. You need to come with us."

Peggy just tilted her head and smiled. Then after a moment she quickly slugged the man across the jaw then instantly turned to the other and did the same before he could react. The two men turned and fell onto the concrete unconscious. She turned to the commandos, "Lets go." She said as she stepped over the bodies and turned right, and walked onto the sidewalk.

Dugan stepped over the bodies and said in a loud voice, "You brought this upon yourself."

James laughed, "When in doubt punch your way through everything."

Jacques quickly caught up to Peggy and called out to her over the sounds of chaos in the street, "Where's the Capitaine?"

Peggy spoke evenly, "He'll catch up."

Sure enough Steve found them and caught up to them. He ran up to Peggy and said, "You all get out okay?"

Peggy smiled, "Oh yeah." She said confidently.

"Peggy drove her knuckles into two SHIELD agents." Dugan said amused.

Steve looked proud, "Atta girl." He said with a chuckle.

"Lets get out of this tight street and get a cab back to the airport." Peggy replied.

Steve nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

After taking a cab out of Bourbon Street back to the airport, the Rogers and the three commandos were soon back in the air heading to Virginia. Stark's silver dual engine Beechcraft was fueled and fully capable of making the flight to the Shenandoah Mountain range which should take roughly four hours. Just after taking off from the New Orleans Moisant Field commercial airport, Steve, James, and Jacques got changed into their gear minus the parachutes. Steve got into his complete "Stars and Stripes" combat uniform, but left his helmet, gloves, and shield off to the side so he can relax on the flight a little. James and Jacques changed into dark green combat blouse, trousers, and black combat boots then conservatively painted their faces with black face paint to better blend in the night. Once the trio changed over, it now became a waiting period before they jump.

 **0300**

 **(03:00 AM)**

The interior of the plane was dimly lit with the plane's interior lights barely illuminating much of it. Everyone in the plane was operating on very little sleep if none at all. Steve sat in the back of the plane with his commandos as Peggy piloted. He couldn't help but worry about Peggy because she was pregnant, and he knew from basic knowledge that sleep is very important while pregnant. He hoped she was doing okay and that everything would turn out alright. He knew that Peggy was probably concerned about him as well, and he couldn't blame her. Being married is great, but now whatever you do concerns another person no matter what it is. But if anyone asked him or Peggy, they'd both say being married with one another was the best thing that has ever happened to them. Being married was by far the best thing to Steve than gaining the serum, but without the serum he wouldn't be with her now so… it's a little complicated to say.

He looked out the window of the airplane to the dark night sky and sighed as his mind wandered again. He thought about wanting to live a simpler life. Finally settle down and raise a family with Peggy. Yes, he got everything he wanted in terms of being a Soldier, but he wanted more. Always want more. He chuckled and shook his head as he continued to think to himself. He fought tirelessly through the war with years of continuous fighting, he made a name for himself, he saved countless lives, and even took them. He had his fair share of bad decisions, bad dreams, and sleepless nights. But now with the war over, instead of peace and quiet he found himself still fighting. He's fighting a secret war with hidden enemies. It almost seems that all he does is fight and fight some more, but now with a little bit more breaks in between. And he's currently outside the law fighting an enemy he thought he destroyed. He couldn't help but want a simpler life…

The plane rocked from turbulence bringing Steve back to reality. Steve shook his head and saw his commandos sprawled out on the seats, fast asleep. He chuckled silently to himself. Suddenly he heard Peggy call him, "Steve!"

Steve stood up, "Yeah?" He asked as he slowly walked up to the cockpit while guiding himself to fight against the turbulence. He reached the dimly lit cockpit and leaned in, "I'm here."

Peggy quickly turned to look at him and for a second took in his calm and confident look on his face. Even with the dim lights she could see every detail of his handsome face. She looked forward and said, "We're about twenty minutes out."

Steve nodded, "Got it. Do you know what time it is?"

Peggy nodded, "Its about 0300."

Steve chuckled, "Thanks. Those flight lessons Stark gave you sure came in handy. I didn't know what we'd do without them."

Peggy shrugged, "We didn't 'fondue', Steve."

Steve sighed, "Oh boy. I grew up poor, okay? That was a new thing to me."

"Its okay, I'm just razzing you, darling." Peggy said with a small smile.

Steve nodded, "Right." He said as he turned around to make his way back to the passenger compartment. He got to James and Jacques who were sleeping next to each other and gently kicked them awake. The two commandos jolted awake in surprise. Steve nodded, "Gear up. Drop in twenty."

Both James and Jacques nodded in silence as they both sat up. The two commandos grabbed the two duffel bags near them and opened them up to get ready. They both took out a US Army canvas Musette bag, pistol belt with suspenders that had a gun holster and Thompson Submachine gun ammunition pouches clipped to them, a Thompson submachine gun, and explosives. Once both James and Jacques loaded the Musette bags with explosives of various types and extra ammunition they loaded their weapons then started to get their parachutes on. Steve strapped on his helmet, checked his war belt, put his leather gloves on, and then he too began to put on his parachute.

Dugan was awake as well, and he was watching his three brothers in arms gear up. "It's a good thing we found those parachutes in here."

James tightened his harness, "Why would Stark need parachutes anyway."

Steve chuckled, "I don't want to know." He said as he adjusted his helmet.

Peggy called from the cockpit, "ten minutes, boys!"

Steve nodded, picked up his shield, then approached the cockpit to talk to his wife. He leaned into the cockpit, "Alright."

Peggy quickly glanced at Steve, "Alright."

Steve gave a small smile, "Another jump out of a Stark plane."

Peggy looked back at him, "I'm pregnant, Steve…"

"huh?" Steve asked confused.

"We're raising our baby together. So don't even think about not coming back alive." Peggy said softly.

Steve smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Peggy replied truthfully but gave a worried smile. Steve leaned in and kissed her for a moment. The kiss felt like an eternity but Peggy broke the kiss to make sure the plane was still on course. She turned to him again, "Remember you promised you're always coming back."

Steve kissed her briefly, "Always." He turned around and headed back to his commandos.

Peggy whispered to herself, "Go get him, tiger."

Steve returned to his team and nodded to Dugan, "Open it."

Dugan complied and walked up to the aircraft door and pulled it open. The air pressure in the cabin dropped as the door swung open. Dugan yelled over the sound of the roaring engines and the fast flowing air, "Good luck, Captain!" He called out as he stood by the door to keep it open.

Steve nodded as he walked up to the door to get ready to jump, "Déjà vu." He said to himself as he gripped his shield to his chest as he started remembering his first drop to a Hydra compound during the war. James and Jacques walked over and stood behind him and got themselves ready. Steve turned his head to the cockpit and waited for Peggy's call. After a long intense moment of waiting at the door, Peggy yelled back, "Go!" Steve instantly jumped out of the plane followed by James and Jacques in rapid succession. Dugan popped his head out of the plane and squinted to fight the fast flowing air and saw three parachute canopies pop up far below him. He smiled then closed the door. He called out to Peggy, "Three canopies!"

Peggy gave a relaxed smile to herself as she flew the plane.

On the ground, Steve regrouped with his two commandos after burying his parachute in the dirt. The forest and sky were incredibly dark and it was extremely hard to see in this pitch black atmosphere. But thankfully, the trio landed within a few yards of each other so it was easy to regroup. Having no strong winds to push them about also made it extremely helpful. Talk about luck. Steve gripped his shield as he crouched down next to his two commandos who were busy burying their chutes in the dirt. "Everyone make it down, okay?" He asked.

Jacques nodded, "Oui, Capitaine."

James shook his head, "Those trees didn't make it easy…"

"Next time we'll drop in a clearing." Steve replied cheekily.

The two commandos picked up their weapons and chambered a round. James whispered, "Where to?"

Steve pointed to a mountain that was barely visible in the dark, "North East. We got quite a hike, let's go." The two commandos nodded.

* * *

 **Empire Diner**

 **New York City**

 **0600 (06:00AM)**

In the dark morning of New York City, the outside of the Empire Diner was lit up by a large neon sign. The 24-hour diner in the middle of Downtown Manhattan illuminated the dark New York City streets with its bright neon sign and its interior lights. The architecture of the building was modeled as a "Sterling Streamliner" and resembled that of Burlington Zephyr train with its sleek looking exterior and comfortable interior. Inside the diner was a typical layout for diners with booth tables and counter seating, and provided a casual atmosphere with the feel of characteristically typical American culture.

For now, Colonel Phillips was the only guest in the diner. He sat alone in a small booth table in a 24-hour Diner while drinking a cup of hot coffee. He was back in civilian clothes consisting of a black suit dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a dark blue tie. His black suit jacket was folded neatly next to him as he stared out into the dim morning sky. He doesn't even know when the last time he slept. The last few days started to blur together.

He took a sip of hit hot coffee and heard diner front door open behind him. He didn't turn around and sat silently drinking his coffee. Suddenly he heard Peggy's voice, "Good morning, sir." He turned around and saw Peggy, Dugan, Stark, and Sousa walking into the diner. Peggy adjusted her leather jacket as she stopped by Phillips, "Sorry to interrupt your coffee, but we have some news."

Phillips looked surprised to see Peggy, "Peggy…its such a relief to see you."

Peggy gave a warm but tired smile, "You too, Colonel." She said as she sat down in front of the Colonel.

Sousa spoke up, "Peggy recently informed Stark and I about what's going on." He unfolded a map and pointed to the Shenandoah Mountains Range, "Captain Rogers and two of the Commandos are heading toward this mountain, here."

Stark nodded, "As you may know with your security clearance, Colonel. In that area is a secret mountain military installation with a series of underground bunkers that was built to store information, classified technology, and can be used as a fortified head quarters for top leaders in the event of enemy attacks on the mainland."

Peggy nodded, "Steve, and Howling Commandos, James Falsworth and Jacques Dernier are on the mountain right now…"

The Colonel interrupted her, "We can't help them…" He said regretfully.

Dugan jumped into the conversation for only a brief moment, "Sir…"

Peggy was completely shocked and interrupted Dugan, "But, Colonel, we know where they're going. Hydra is probably…"

Phillips took a sip of his coffee then nodded, "Weyland and SHIELD is watching everything we do." He looked up at Sousa and Stark, "We're only handing them more information." He put a tip on the table then scooted off the booth.

Peggy stood up too, "Colonel, we can't just abandon Steve."

Phillips put his suit jacket on, "We have to. We'd only make him more vulnerable."

Stark interrupted, "But, Colonel, we know exactly where he is."

"Yes, I know, but if we suddenly mobilize right now then we tip our hand." Phillips buttoned his suit jacket, "Just make sure the other Commandos are ready just in case. We're going to need all the help we can get." He paused, "Steve is on his own…for now." He then turned and walked out of the diner.

Peggy sighed lightly and bit the bottom of her lip in worry. Stark patted her on the back gently, "He'll be fine, Peg. Trust me."

Peggy rubbed her baby bump again, "I know he will."

* * *

 **Shenandoah Mountain Range**

 **0900 (09:00 AM)**

Steve with his shield in hand, walked alone on a small flat dirt road that cut through the trees on a relatively level part of the mountain side. The road he traveled on was just barely wide enough for a truck to get through. The tall trees of the mountainous forest provided relieving shade from the hot sun that was already shining high in the sky. The gentle mountain breeze whispered through the trees as Steve walked down the road alone. He looked up at the trees canopies and watched the sunlight flicker through the tree tops. He adjusted his helmet as he rounded the bend in the road and saw in the distance two concrete bunkers with gun slots flanking the road with a metal razor wire gate in between them. The both of the bunkers also had tall razor wire fences that stretched and disappeared into the forest. Behind the bunkers and the razor wire fences, Steve could see the mountain turned rocky and quickly steeped up at a sharp angle. He couldn't see much else behind the bunkers and fences, but he did get a good feeling of déjà vu.

He smiled to himself, another Hydra mountain base he has to go through. His plan of going through the front door hasn't changed either. It's a tried and true strategy with the least amount of questions and problems for him. As Steve got closer to the gate, he started to pick up the pace with a light jog. He was surprised as he got closer that no one was trying to attack him, which put him on edge. He started to feel like it was a trap so as he ran he gripped his shield a little tighter and brought it a little bit closer to him. Something seemed really off…

As Steve got within ten feet of the gate, the gate suddenly opened automatically for him like he was expected to be there. Behind the gate, he could see only three men in well pressed black suits and black ties standing still in the middle of a small court yard. He could also see a large airplanes sized armored door attached to a concrete bunker that was built in in the rock behind the three men. Steve slowed down and came to a slow walk as he cautiously passed the gate. He walked slowly into a small court yard and approached the three mystery men in black suits and ties. The court yard behind the bunkers and razor wire fence was completely empty leaving only him and the three men alone in the middle of the gravel court yard. Steve slowly approached them and came face-to-face with the three men.

Steve remained silent as he tensed and gripped his shield. The man in the middle slightly bowed his head to him and spoke in a formal tone, "Good morning, Captain Rogers. I want you to know how excited we all are to finally meet you, and for you to come and see this advanced facility." Steve didn't know what to say because he was expecting a little bit more chaos, not a formal welcome party. Steve just stared at the men defensively. The man gave a disarming smile, "Please, I don't know what caused your defensiveness, but we are on the same side, Captain. We are just excited to meet you. You'll find that everything is in order." Steve nodded silently then holstered his shield on his back. "Your host wishes for you to relax and join him in the interior facility."

Steve nodded, "Of course." This whole thing is disconcerting to him. Everything feels wrong.

"One last thing. Since this is a secure facility we must respectfully ask you to remove your firearm. Only authorized personnel may carry a weapon, I hope you understand." The man said respectfully.

Steve countered, "Its my policy to keep my gun."

The man repeated, "I apologize, Captain Rogers. We don't mean to create hostilities; this is for security purposes."

Steve thought for a moment then nodded, "Of course." He complied and removed his pistol slowly then flipped it around so the pistol grip was toward the man. The man gave a disarming smile and gently took the pistol from Steve then slowly handed it to his partner on his right. The partner took the pistol and slipped it into his pants in the back. Steve figured that he could handle any situation with his shield alone, so he calculated that handing them his firearm wasn't a problem. He also figured that he got his easy ticket into the facility without fighting through the entire complex by complying with these men. If he stays on guard, then he should be fine.

The man nodded, "Splendid. Now…" Just as the man turned, the armored door behind the three men slowly opened in with an extremely loud metallic sound. The man spoke over the screeching metal, "If you will follow me." Said the man as he turned and walked toward the opening door.

Steve nodded and followed closely behind the man. The two other mystery men then turned and flanked Steve and stayed closed behind him as the group walked into the mountainous facility.

* * *

As soon as the group entered the mountain, the armored metal door began to slowly close. The group were now in a large aircraft hangar sized room with a number of military vehicles, including tanks, parked in an organized manner. Steve looked around but kept a composed and unreadable expression on his face as he walked with the group. The man he followed veered to the left and went through a man sized armored door with him and the other two mystery men following close behind. For the next few minutes, Steve walked in silence with the group through a series of spacious well lighted subterranean hallways. But as they walked, Steve was surprised at the lack of people walking through the plain hallways of this facility. All of the hallways didn't have any variety and they all looked exactly the same.

Finally, the group came to a stop in front of another door. The lead man opened another door but held it open for Steve instead of entering the room. "Your host is in here, Captain." The man said respectfully.

Steve looked at the man who gave a warm but uncomfortable smile. He then turned to look at the two men behind him and saw that they had emotionless expressions plastered on their faces. He turned back to the lead man and gave a nod, "Thank you." He said then entered the room.

As soon as Steve walked inside, the man closed the door behind him. Steve found himself in a pitch-black room with only one bright light illuminating one thing at the center of the room. At the center of the room is a circular pedestal with a thin rod attached to a small blue orb glowing brilliantly. The blue orb shined so bright that it looked like it could've been brighter than the light shining above it. Steve was confused and scanned the dark room around him. After gauging the atmosphere in the room, he slowly approached the blue orb that looked like it was almost floating above the pedestal.

The small orb looked strangely familiar. After staring at the orb for a moment, Steve heard a familiar German voice coming from the shadows behind it, "Do you recognize it?" Steve tensed. The new mystery man continued, "I'm sure you recognize it. Do you know what it is?"

Steve knew, "its from the cube… the Tesseract."

"Yes exactly." The man said as he appeared from the shadows. The man is none other than Doctor Armin Zola. Zola looked relatively unchanged, and wore his usual circular glasses and a pressed grey suit and tie. He stopped behind the orb but in view of Steve, "An impressive unlimited source of power. The power of God's if you will…"

Steve responded calmly, "You sound an awfully a lot like Schmidt."

Zola slowly smiled, "I'm glad not much has changed with you since you went into the ice, Captain. Still head strong."

Steve nodded, "Well I can say the same for you. Not changing at all."

Zola kept his smile, "I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this. Me and you…a reunion. I'm so glad you came here, Captain Rogers." Steve tensed and heard the door he came through open behind him. Zola nodded, "Shall we?"

* * *

Steve stepped into the hallway once again and found himself surrounded by six men in black suits and ties. He figured they were armed, so he remained calm and did nothing to show any form of hostilities. For now, he needed Zola alive. Since he's face-to-face with him, he has questions he needs answered. So, Zola being dead does little for him to understand the "why". Steve remained quiet as he turned to face the door. He turned his back toward the six men so it showed his vulnerable side as a way to assure them that he wasn't going to show any immediate hostilities. After a moment, Zola finally joined him in the hallway. Zola nodded, "Follow me."

The group started to walk down the seemingly never ending hallway. Zola took the lead with Steve right behind him, and the six men following in two columns behind Steve. After a silent moment of walking, Steve spoke up, "What is this facility."

"Information." Zola responded quickly. He kept looking forward, "Information is all. Is it not?" He spoke with confidence, "Information can be secret, and secrets can be dangerous. Secrets that can turn the populace of a country against its government, or make a country plunge into civil war like, Greece." He paused, "Another example is private information. Private information can be used incriminate an individual." He paused, "But even better… that information can be manipulated to be used to frame another." He chuckled, "Or the contemporary usage of information is to determine possible threats." Steve became shocked as a sudden realization swept over him. Zola chuckled as they continued to walk, "Another example, you must know is that your beloved SSR is now officially dead." He started to slow down as they approached a pair of steel double doors, "Which that leads me to speculate as to why you came." The group stopped at the double doors, and Zola turned to face Steve, "So, Steve, why did you come?"

Steve replied plainly, "I came here to stop you…"

Zola smiled, "And I thought you came here to die."

"Well its all a matter of perspective."

Zola chuckled, "Speaking of perspective…" He then composed himself and nodded toward him, "You should've stayed dead."

Steve returned the smile, "Now that's a matter of perspective."

Zola kept his confident smile and signaled to the door, "Come." Two of the men in suits stepped forward and approached the doors. The man on the right side typed in a code on the keypad on the wall unlocking the doors. Once the doors were unlocked, the two men together opened the pair of metal double doors for the group.

The group walked into a very spacious well lighted room that was filled with rows upon rows of bookshelf sized computers. The room almost seemed to stretch indefinitely with these computers. Steve noticed that these large computers were similar if not the same type of computers as the ones in the SHIELD section of Camp Lehigh. Steve continued to follow Zola quietly with the group of guards walking close behind them. The atmosphere became tense the deeper they walked into the room. All these computers in a single room gave him a bad feeling. The group continued to walk in silence as they got to the dead center of the room which is the central control point. The central control point of this room looked awfully similar to the one in the subterranean bunker in SHIELD. This central control point also had an array of large computer terminals forming a backward "C" with the opening of the inverted "C" facing in line with the main double doors.

Zola stopped and turned around, "How is this for perspective…Everything you worked for amounted to nothing. Everything you given for your country was for nothing. Hydra still exists because your government recruited us…us your former enemy. Now we thrive under the freedoms of your country, free from our atrocities and crimes in order to strengthen your country against the Soviet Union." He smiled, "The principles of your once isolationist country is now changed into one of intervention. Your country now spends more money and resources in other countries, for what? To be an unelected global power in the name of freedom?" He chuckled evilly, "Then there's you… an enhanced individual who doesn't know when to stop. A man who incites challenge whether it be from Hydra or the Soviets…or even perhaps your own people. Americans hunting the famed Captain America." He laughed, "Now that's interesting topic." He stared directly into Steve, "An enhanced individual who they can't control. A dangerous combination. And a tale of a hero turning into a villain." Zola continued in a dark tone, "Then there's your beloved Peggy." He chuckled and shook his head, "She would have been better off without you returning into her life." Steve cringed again. "Now she has everything to lose. She can lose you, and your baby… all because of you. You made her vulnerable. You. You'll be the architect for all her pain." Steve began to grow in shock with that information Zola mentioned about Peggy.

There was an intense pause for a moment. The Zola laughed again, "I must be honest with you, Captain. I did not anticipate you ever returning. If your dear Peggy was alone without you, I calculated that she would've been a bigger problem to deal with alone. But your return made everything, and especially her much more vulnerable. Again, you should've stayed dead."

Steve nodded and refused to be phased, "How did you know I was coming?"

"We calculated that it was only a matter of time before you found this place, so we waited for you to come." Zola chuckled, "And here you are… Captain Rogers. Brave and alone."

Steve tensed, "Hydra should've died with the red skull." He still couldn't fathom that Hydra survived.

"Cut off one head…two more shall take its place." Zola continued, "Hydra was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not initially realize is that if you try to take that freedom, people resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. Since the war ended, SHIELD was founded, and I and many other Hydra scientists were recruited. The new Hydra quickly grew a beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. It was rather easy since your people and the Soviets were easy to manipulate." Steve listened intently, "Because of the clashes between ideologies of both the United States and the Soviet Union, Hydra was able to secretly establish a substantial influence in many parts of the world. Including your country and the Soviet Union. This Cold War that your countries are now engaged it gave us the catalyst to feed crisis and instability. And When history did not cooperate…history was changed."

"How?" Steve said in shock.

"Accidents will happen. Do you think it was coincidental that influential people around the world ended up dead. Calvin Chadwick who was a powerful businessman and a senatorial candidate who was conveniently murdered. General George S. Patton said to have died because of a 'car crash', and General Alexi Zhukov who was once a popular general to the Soviet people and the Soviet Army died from Soviet secret police. Coincidental is it not?" Zola smiled, "The clash between democracy and Communism is making the world so chaotic that the people are willing to sacrifice personal freedoms to gain more security or independence. Once this purification process is complete, Hydra's new world order will arise. Our footholds in the two world's superpowers already gave us what we needed for us to complete our goals..."

Steve clenched his fist prompting the guards to prepare to draw their weapons. Steve spoke urgently, "How are you going to do this?" He held back so he could get more answers.

"It requires…Insight my dear, Captain."

Steve nodded and understood the tangent, "I know Insight is part of SHIELD and means you orchestrated it."

"That is correct." Zola responded with a smile.

Steve responded, "SHIELD is controlled by Hydra, so Weyland must be one of yours."

Zola nodded, "You could say that."

Steve nodded, "How is it possible that you managed all this?" He asked sternly.

"A good story…" Zola smiled, "But unfortunately for you, you won't be around to here it." He nodded.

Steve then looked to his left and saw the man in the suit pointing a gun at him. Before Steve could move, he saw a bright flash and a loud bang…

* * *

 **CLIFF HANGER! Been writing this chapter since June. Sorry for the delay.**

 **Have something this up coming few weeks, but should update soon.**

 **Reference to NCIS Agent Gibbs**

 **Going to edit a few past chapters. Rework them but still keep the plot of each.**

 **Uncharted 4 reference (Great game)**

 **The Mountain Complex I made was like a cross between two military installations built during the Cold War except this one was built during the Second World War.**


	22. Chapter 21 Paranoia Part IV

**Chapter 21 Paranoia Part IV**

I don't own Captain America

Again its follow the basic trajectory of James Bond: Spectre just fair warning.

Part 4 of 4 for the Paranoia series

* * *

 **Previously**

Early July 1947: Steve, Peggy, James, Jacques, and Dugan made their way to a cabin in Square Lake, Maine to talk to a dying Mattäus Wolf who shed some light on Hydra's infiltration. The dying ex-Hydra man told the Rogers that Hydra is now lead by Doctor Armin Zola and is supported and funded by the Council of Nine. The Council of Nine is a group of powerful and influential individuals, mostly businessmen, who seek to seize power and control of the United States government through manipulation of politics and the economy. When Zola was recruited at the immediate end of World War II, he took the opportunity to please the US government with his ideas, all the while plotting to regrow Hydra within the government. He quickly heard about the Council of Nine through an American businessman who invested in the Nazi war machine in 1939. From there he quickly persuaded the Council to become loyal to the ideology of Hydra. With Zola in the government and a powerful group like the Council of Nine at his disposal, Hydra's sphere of influence in the economy and the federal government increased significantly making them incredibly powerful and influential. Wolf told Steve to go to his private office in the O'Neil Night Club in New Orleans and vaguely told him that he'll find what he's looking for there…

While Steve, Peggy, and three of the Howling Commandos followed the trail to Hydra, Colonel Phillips discovered that Director of SHIELD, John Weyland, actively watches everyone including members of the government. This revelation gave Phillips the feeling that SHIELD is trying to establish a sort of police state in the US that was very much like the Soviet Union, who has a constant eye on every citizen with the help of the secret police. With that Colonel Phillips felt a strong urge in his gut that Steve was 100% right that SHIELD and Director Weyland are Hydra. He didn't know how far Hydra's influence went into the government, but all he knew and all that matters is that Hydra is still around. He just hoped he wasn't too late to act. So as soon as he could, he secretly met with Howard Stark and Daniel Sousa to inform them on the discovery and to figure out a course of action to bring down Hydra, and to do their best to help the Rogers in any capacity.

Following the secret meeting, Colonel Phillips and Sousa went to Washington D.C. to attend a security meeting in the White House, but once they got there they found out that the meeting was changed so it would take place earlier, so the two of them missed the meeting entirely. The two of them did end up meeting with Director Weyland just as the meeting ended and found out that the President authorized Project Insight. On top of that the President and the Secretary of War asked Weyland to take charge of the new Intelligence community which makes Weyland one of the most powerful men in the country. Weyland then told both Sousa and Colonel Phillips that the SSR will be closed down immediately and that the Rogers will be arrested in conspiracy to commit treason. Steve, is now perceived as dangerous in the eyes of the government.

The Rogers and the three commandos traveled to O'Neil Night Club in New Orleans, Louisiana and captured a Hydra agent who told them that Project Insight uses an algorithm made by Doctor Zola that chooses Hydra's targets. The algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future by weighing factors like tax records, bank records, voting pattern, medical history, and employment history. Then depending on the results, Hydra loyalists and sleepers would eliminate anyone on the target list that threatens Hydra's future according to the target list. Additionally, the group also found out that Wolf left evidence directing them to a place Zola frequented in the middle of the Shenandoah Mountain range in Virginia. The place turned out to be a massive mountain facility built for the US military during the war to store information, classified technology, and can be used as a fortified head quarters for top leaders in the event of Nazi attacks on the mainland during the war. After a brief brush with SHIELD agents in the club with no innocent people getting hurt and very little fighting, the Rogers and the three commandos made it out of the club with little problems. Following the expedient exit from the club, Steve, James, and Jacques parachuted out of a plane to get to the mountain facility while Peggy and Dugan remained on the plane to head back to New York and get Colonel Phillips clued into the current situation.

Back at New York City in the early morning, Peggy, Dugan, Stark, and Sousa surprised Colonel Phillips at a diner to inform him about the whereabouts of Steve in the hopes to get help for him. But the Colonel reluctantly refuses to help him because he's afraid that they will tip their hand to Hydra and do more harm to Steve than good. So Steve is on his own.

That same morning at the mountain facility, Steve was separated from James and Jacques and approached the facility alone. There he came face to face with Doctor Armin Zola who told him more details to the story. He reveals that Hydra has been funding and operating SHIELD while staging crisis' around the world and in the US, creating a need for Project Insight and setting the foundation for the rise of Hydra's new order. But, before Zola said anymore he ordered the hit on Steve…

* * *

 **Shenandoah Mountain Facility**

Steve slowly woke up and felt like he was constantly spinning with an incredibly loud ringing noise in his ears. His breathing was heavy like he was exerting himself physically as he fought to open his eyes. As he slowly began to open his eyes, he cringed sharply at the intense bright white light shining down on him that seemed to completely blind him. As Steve regained more consciousness, he noticed his vision was still immensely blurry. He softly groaned while he fought the room to stop spinning. He tried to focus, but he noticed that he was in a strange bright white room of some kind. He felt dizzy, uncomfortable, and lost in this whole situation. He doesn't even remember what happened to him. Everything is blank like there's a hole burned into his memory. As the room steadied to a slow sway, he saw that there were three blurry people standing about five or ten feet in front of him. The ringing in his ears were starting to slowly fade away just as the room started to steady. He blinked hard and started to hear a familiar male German voice speaking with an echo. He couldn't exactly tell what the voice was saying, but he figured the voice was saying something to him. He shook his head and finally realized he couldn't move his arms and legs. He finally became more aware of his surroundings and started to regain more of his vision, focus, and other senses and realized that he was strapped to some sort of metal chair. He looked down and saw his arms were attached to the arm rests of the chair with large steel braces covering his forearms and wrists. He clenched his fists and tried with all his might to move, but he couldn't. The room finally stopped completely swaying, and his ears stopped ringing and his vision completely cleared. He heard Zola's voice, "Captain Rogers, can you hear me?" Steve looked up and finally saw a clear view of the three men who stood in front of him. Zola stood directly in front of him and was flanked by two Hydra Agents in black suits.

Steve didn't initially respond as he started to look around the room with clear vision. He was in a medium sized bright white room with a large bright medical examination lamp hanging over him. On his right he saw a large cart with a long metal tray on it with a variety of specialized medical tools and equipment. He noticed the whole room was medically themed with counters and cabinets loaded with a variety of medical supplies. He heard Zola repeat the question, "Captain, can you hear me?"

Steve finally responded coldly, "Unfortunately." He said as he tried to fight his way free, but found that it was useless to even try again. He was secured tightly to this chair, and there was no way he could break free.

Zola smiled confidently, "Don't worry, Captain. You're not going anywhere."

"Where am I? What did you do to me?" Steve replied urgently.

"You don't remember?" Zola chuckled and remained still, "We simply put you to sleep with a couple of horse tranquilizers. For where you are, you haven't left." He chuckled again, "I must give you credit, Captain. You awoke faster than I thought you would. You were only sleep for four hours."

Steve gritted his teeth, "Why am I here? Why didn't you just kill me?"

Zola walked over to Steve's left and placed his hand on Steve's shoulder, "You're going to suffer." He smiled, "But you will not die." Steve gritted his teeth again. "When we're done with you…you'll no longer be Steve Rogers. You'll be the new arm of Hydra. We're going to control you…" Steve tensed again and tried to fight to get out again, but again it was no use, the braces on his arms and legs were too strong. Zola clenched Steve's shoulder, "No use in trying, Captain. Save your strength for when you need it." He laughed.

"I'll never work for Hydra… Never." Steve emphasized coldly.

"I'd be disappointed if you came willingly. No matter, torture is only for entertainment." Zola nodded to the tray on Steve's right, "Science will be the instrument of your conversion." Steve looked over to his right to the metal tray and saw medical tools and a strangely large syringe loaded with a clear bubbly fluid in the center of the tray.

Steve looked forward, "Get on with it then. Nothing can be as painful as listening to you talk."

Zola smiled, "Alright then." He chuckled, "Let us begin." Zola stepped behind the chair where Steve couldn't see him. Steve started to feel a series of slight shudders in the chair and heard the sounds of wires and plugs connecting to something metallic. He didn't need to know what was going on because his gut told him something bad was about to happen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

It turns out that the chair he's on, is actually an electric chair with high enough voltage to extremely hurt him but not high enough kill him if used properly. The metal chair itself and the metal braces on both his arms and legs are the conductors for the chair to carry out the painful dose of the electrical current. The series of wires connected to the back of the chair, armrests, and braces on Steve's legs were all connected to a large circuit breaker on the wall that provided an infinite amount of electricity to the chair, which means infinite torture.

Steve opened his eyes and saw Zola walking around him carrying a small metallic square object with a long black wire attached to it that dragged on the floor. Zola placed the metallic square object down on the floor right in front of Steve then smiled at him, "So, Captain Rogers. Before we start… I think you'll find most interesting that Project Insight will produce its first list at midnight." He chuckled, "Very pleasing, no?" Steve clenched his teeth and steadied his breathing. "Ready?" Zola said with a raised brow. Steve relaxed and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes to prepare for the coming pain. Zola gently stepped on the metal object which activated the electric chair. Steve shook violently in the seat with his muscles flexing uncontrollably as the electrical current shot through his body continuously. He gritted his teeth as the excruciating pain intensified. The pain surged throughout his body and it started to feel like he was there for an eternity.

Zola smiled in content as he saw his old adversary rattle and growl in extreme pain, completely satisfied with watching his enemy suffer. He didn't let up on the electric chair and simply watched in entertainment at Steve's suffering. Steve continued to shake violently as blood started to pour out of his nose. He continued to clench his teeth together and fought the excruciating pain shooting throughout all parts of his body. Zola finally let up and removed his foot from the metal object, stopping the electrical current going through the chair. Steve gasped in relief and panted heavily as his body slowly relaxed from the pain. He slowly opened his eyes and shook his head gently. Zola smiled, "Had enough?"

Steve shook his head again, "I can do this all day…"

"I'm sure you can," Zola said with a broad smile. He walked over to Steve and kept an evil smile on his face, "You're going to be a tool. Not much different than you are now, but this time…you'll be our instrument." He chuckled, "You'll go…and destroy everything from the inside, and no one would ever suspect that America's champion was the cause for all their suffering. You'll help us reestablish Hydra's dominance in the world." Steve weakly glared at Zola. Zola leaned closer to him and spoke in a soft whisper, "And your wife…the famous Agent Peggy Rogers will be just another passing face that you caused pain. But she'll feel it more than anyone else…"

Steve shook his head, "You don't know Peggy. She…" He said defiantly.

"She will break and never recover." Zola kept his evil grin, "We know her well enough, Captain Rogers, we are aware that she can't lose you a second time. Like you…she can only do so much…Everyone has a breaking point. Even you and even her." Steve glared at him. He chuckled evilly then stepped around the chair and walked to the medical tray on Steve's right. He picked up the syringe and examined it for a moment, "This will hurt a little, and it'll be pleasant to watch. At least for me." He chuckled. Steve leaned his head back and took a deep breath. "Isn't science marvelous, Captain?" Zola asked rhetorically. Steve didn't respond and remained defiantly silent. Zola laughed, "But you're not ready for this yet. Your pain needs to be more severe." He put the syringe down then walked back over to the metal object on the floor to give Steve another dose of electrical therapy. "Are you ready?" He asked calmly.

Steve sighed, "Get on with it already…" Zola smiled evilly again.

But just as Zola was about to press down on the metal object with his foot, the center of the ceiling suddenly exploded behind him. The sheer concussion of the immense blast tossed Zola off his feet toward the back wall behind Steve like a rag doll. Steve cringed immediately and shut his eyes to protect himself from the debris and dirt that immediately burst into the room. Almost instantaneously after the explosion a large part of the room caved in and buried the two confused Hydra Agents on the opposite end of the room from Steve. Following the explosion and subsequent cave in, a large cloud of dust filled the room as small pieces of debris continued to fall into the room from the new hole in the ceiling. Seconds after the blast, Steve opened his eyes slowly to see a dark thick cloud of dust filling the room, so thick that he can barely see in front of him. His ears rang loudly again, but this time it was from the huge sudden blast in a tight confined room. He regained his composure and tried again to wrestle his way out of his restraints but it was still no use. But that didn't stop him from trying.

As Steve wrestled in his electric chair, he heard a familiar male English voice call out to him, "Captain Rogers!" The English Voice called out to him.

Steve recognized the voice, "Falsworth! I'm in here!" He called out.

As the dust settled in the room and visibility started to clear, Steve saw Falsworth drop into the room from the large hole in the ceiling. Steve sighed in relief and happiness at the sight of his friend and teammate. After jumping into the room, James Montgomery Falsworth scanned the room with his Thompson Submachine gun raised to make sure no hostiles were waiting to surprise him. After a brief scan around the room, he quickly saw Steve strapped to a metal chair, "Cap, what sort of mess did you get into this time?"

Steve chuckled, "I'll tell you all about it later." He smiled, "You're a sight for sore eyes."

James nodded with a smile then looked around the room and spotted Steve's helmet and shield on a counter top. But before he could do anything, two men in black suits and ties kicked the door in with pistols raised. James didn't miss a beat, and quickly turned, got down on one knee, and fired a burst of .45 ACP into the bodies of the two men before they even had a chance to fire off a single round. One man fell to the floor dead, and the other fell back to the wall then slumped down onto the floor dead. James paused for a moment and scanned the open door to make sure no one else came in. He knew more Hydra agents were on their way so he needed to free Steve quick. "More will come," He said lowering his weapon then quickly making his way to the counter and grabbing the shield and helmet. Once he got the items, he quickly made his way back to help his Commanding Officer and friend. James put the items down next to the chair then began to free Steve from his restraints, "What would you do without us?" He asked jokingly as he expediently started to unlatch the restraint on Steve's forearms.

Steve smiled, "I don't want to find out." Once James freed his arms, he quickly massaged his uncomfortable wrists, "also…don't tell Peggy."

James chuckled as he started to unlock the leg restraints on Steve's legs, "Wouldn't dream of it, Cap." He suddenly saw Zola's motionless body laying on the floor in a twisted posture against the wall, but figured that Zola was most likely dead so he was the least of his worries as of now.

Once Steve's legs were free, he quickly stood up then accidentally stumbled onto the ground. His body felt painful and sore after the long dose of shock therapy from Zola, so he felt sluggish and tight. James quickly came over to help him out, but Steve simply shook his head and said, "I'm fine. Just a little disoriented…only need a second." James nodded at him then brought over the helmet and shield. Steve nodded in silent thanks then grabbed his helmet and put it on as he stood up. But just as he got up, two more Hydra agents came into the room with Thompson Submachine Guns. In the split second before either James or the two men reacted, Steve quickly bent down, grabbed his shield, then threw it at lightning speed at the two men. The shield hit the first man in the face then ricocheted into the head of the other then returned to Steve. Steve caught his shield instinctively and strapped it back onto his left forearm then turned to James.

James lowered his submachine gun, "Just need a second, huh?"

Steve shrugged, "initially." He nodded, "Where's Jacques?"

"Getting ready to blow this place to hell. We lost contact with you so we improvised," James replied.

"Good call. We need to make sure to destroy the computers here…"

James smiled, "That problem should take care of itself."

Steve smiled, "Sounds good." He started to step forward and was about to make his way out of the room but paused for a moment to see if Zola was still alive. He turned around and observed Zola's motionless body on the floor against the back wall behind the electric chair. James patted Steve's shoulder, "He's dead, Cap." He started to run over to the door, "Let's go!"

Steve nodded, "Right. Lead on." He said as he walked over to one of the dead Hydra agents on the ground and picked up a discarded .45 pistol to replace his lost one. He holstered his new pistol in his thigh holster then continued to the door with James in the lead.

* * *

The moment James peaked out the door, the hallway erupted with automatic weapons fire. James leaned back into the room and let out a sigh of relief, "My entrance didn't go unnoticed. Don't know how many are out there, but they're all on our right down the hallway."

Steve nodded, "Not a problem. Stay behind me." James nodded in response and reloaded his Thompson Submachine Gun.

Steve held up his shield and hunched forward, so the shield protected his head and upper body as he lunged out of the room and into the hallway. The moment he exposed himself into the hallway, the handful of Hydra agents immediately focused their fire on him. Rounds from the Hydra agents Thompson Submachine guns dinged and pinged off the shield as Steve charged toward them. James took this opportunity and stepped into the hallway then opened fire on the Hydra agents who were too focused on Steve, killing two of them. Steve reached the Hydra Agents at the end of the hallway just as they had to reload their weapons. He swiftly hit one agent in the face with his shield sending him flying into the wall, then quickly punched another in the ribs with so much force it threw the man off his feet and into the back wall. Steve then turned and threw his shield at a short distance to the last agent standing who was trying desperately to reload his weapon. The shield hit the man in the face then ricocheted back into Steve's hands. He again instinctively slid the shield back in its place on his left arm. Steve turned and was about to walk away then noticed the man, he just hit in the face with his shield, was still standing. He turned his head slightly and saw the last Hydra agent standing shakily with weak legs, head down, and blood pouring out of his nose and mouth. Finally, after a second of standing there, the last Hydra agent fell forward and onto his face. Steve nodded in satisfaction.

James reloaded his Thompson Submachine Gun as he ran up to Steve. Steve turned to James and nodded, "Now where?"

James paused then turned around to look at the opposite end of the hallway to make sure Hydra agents weren't trying to attack them from the rear. He turned back to Steve, "Now we link up with Jacques then leave through the main vehicle garage. Follow me, Cap," he said as he took off down another corridor.

* * *

James and Steve continued to run down the long plain hallways inside the Hydra mountain facility on their way to meet up with Jacques. They passed an open door that exposed a small office that the two of them briefly got a glimpse inside as they ran down the corridor. But in that brief look inside, something caught Steve's eye prompting him to immediately stop in his tracks. "Wait a second," said Steve softly.

James slowed down and turned around to face Steve, "Cap, we have to go. Every Hydra agent in the mountain is coming for us." He said bouncing on his toes impatiently while gripping his Thompson Submachine Gun nervously.

Steve nodded silently then turned around and walked back toward the office. As he walked through the open door, he immediately saw a map of the SHIELD section of Camp Lehigh pinned to a cork bulletin board over a desk that was against the opposite wall from the door. The office was tiny and was roughly about the size of a broom closet with a single desk on the opposite wall from the door. Next to the doorway and desk is a small row of file cabinets, and on the left wall is a short vertical gun rack that held Thompson Submachine Guns. As Steve slowly walked deeper into the broom closet sized office, he briefly checked the room to make sure no one was waiting to ambush him then proceeded to walk over to the map that hung over the desk. Steve looked at the map carefully and saw that it detailed the location of everything in the SHIELD section of Camp Lehigh, and noticed that the map showed a hidden route that cut directly to the SHIELD section of the base through the forest surrounding the base. The importance of this route is the fact that it's the secret backdoor to SHIELD and possibly the easiest way to get in. Since the SHIELD compound is on the far edge of the main Army base, the hidden route on the map bypasses the Army Base entirely and thus is the path of least resistance to the compound. Steve walked up to the bulletin board and snatched the map right off the board then stuffed it into one of his pockets. Although the SHIELD compound was originally the old SSR training field where Steve trained, SHIELD transformed much of it, so he no longer recognized it. So the map he acquired will prove very useful in the immediate future…

James watched him from the doorway, "Cap…"

Steve nodded, "Lets go," He said as he turned around and made his way out of the office.

"Right," James responded then turned to continue running down the corridor with Steve close behind.

A few minutes later the two men rounded a bend in the hallway and immediately saw Jacques Dernier with a Thompson Submachine Gun taking cover by the corner closest to them at a four-way hallway intersection. Both Steve and James instantly heard the distinct sound of Thompson Submachine Guns echoing throughout the hallway intersection and rounds snapping through the hallway. James called out over the gunfire to Jacques loudly, "I got the Captain!" He called as he and Steve stopped immediately behind Jacques as the sounds of bullets snapped past the intersection.

Jacques turned around and quickly lowered his Thompson, "James, Captain. Its good to see you two." He said with his thick French accent with a hint of relief in his voice.

Steve nodded to Jacques with a smile, "Thanks for getting me out."

Jacques nodded, "Of course, Capitaine." He flinched as rounds zipped close by the corner.

Steve gripped his shield and nodded, "We need to hurry up and get out of here."

James spoke quickly to Jacques, "You set the explosives?"

Jacques nodded, "Yes I did. We don't have much time," he said urgently.

"Wait how much explosives did you two fellas bring? There's no way a few explosives can bring down this place." Steve said curiously.

James nodded, "Not a lot… but we found."

Jacques turned to Steve, "We found a Fat Man type atomic bomb hidden deep in the bottom of the mountain complex. We reassembled it and rigged it to blow. We figured the government distributed atomic bombs to secret facilities around the country so the bombs would not be in one place at any given time."

"Lucky, Jacques has a real knack for explosives…and understanding complex instructions," replied James casually over the gunfire.

Steve sharply turned to the two of them, "You did what and you found what?" He asked in shock over the gunfire.

"Hydra has an Atomic Weapon inside the mountain." Jacques said plainly.

"That was the only way we could destroy this facility entirely," James responded.

"What will the Bomb do to the towns around these mountains?" Steve asked urgently.

Jacques responded, "I don't know. But this mountain should be able to defuse the blast and contain all radioactive material from being sent into the atmosphere."

"How sure are you?" Steve asked.

"very," Jacques replied confidently.

"How much time do we have?" Steve asked.

"We have less than thirty minutes to get out of here and get to a clear distance." Jacques responded quickly.

Steve sighed, "I wished I asked that first." He quickly brought up his shield and stepped into the hallway intersection which drew the attention of all the Hydra agents on the other end. Almost instantly, the Hydra agents began to focus all their fire on him. "What is the quickest way to the garage?" He called over.

Jacques nodded, "Follow me!" He called as he pushed himself off the wall and ran down the hallway with James close behind. Steve followed by back peddling with his shield up to cover their escape. Hydra gunfire pinged and ricocheted off his Vibranium shield as he closely followed the two commandos out of the hallway.

* * *

After a while of sprinting frantically through the Hydra mountain facility, Steve, James, and Jacques pushed through a set of armored double doors and into the aircraft hangar-sized primary vehicle garage with a large group of Hydra agents close behind them. Steve spoke up urgently, "Now we need a ride." Suddenly gunfire zipped through the still open doorway and past the trio causing them to quickly disperse. James and Jacques dove to the right and took cover behind one of the crates while Steve quickly rolled to his left and took cover behind a different crate.

The primary vehicle garage main door was wide open and provided the most obvious exit out of the mountain. But before the trio can get out of the mountain, the trio had to fight through dozens of armed Hydra soldiers in the garage and countless Hydra reinforcements that were surely coming throughout the mountain. The garage was filled with hundreds of unknown crates, and a wide array of military vehicles parked and arranged in an organized manner along the garage floor that the trio could use in a variety of ways. But just as Steve, James, and Jacques took cover behind the crates, the Hydra soldiers in the garage instantly opened fire on them pinning the trio down and surrounding them. James slumped down to the ground and leaned his back on the crate and fired his Thompson Submachine Gun down the hallway they just came through to suppress the incoming Hydra forces coming through the corridor. James yelled over the gunfire as bullets zipped past the trio, "We need to get out of here ASAP!"

Jacques peaked out of his cover and opened fire on the pressing Hydra soldiers in the garage. Suddenly his Thompson Submachine Gun made a loud metallic click signaling that its bolt locked to the rear. Jacques quickly dipped behind the crate again and performed a dry reload, "We're running out of time!"

Steve nodded then peaked over his cover and spotted a row of green Army jeeps parked close by. Suddenly Hydra rounds snapped within inches of his head causing him to dip back behind cover. "Row of jeeps about twenty meters!"

Jacques peaked over for a second and saw the jeeps then dipped back behind cover again, "I see it."

"I'm running low on ammo!" James yelled over the gunfire as he reloaded his Thompson Submachine Gun quickly. He continued to fire down the hallway again, killing more Hydra agents trying to rush toward him. "A fast exit is preferred!" He yelled over the gunfire again. There were dead bodies of Hydra agents strung out along the floor who failed to rush the trio. Although James has stalled the Hydra advance in the hallway, they were creeping closer and closer.

Steve nodded to his two Commandos, "I'll draw the attention of the Hydra guards in the garage. You two get the jeep."

Jacques nodded, "Got it!" With that Steve hopped over the crate and automatically drew the attention of the Hydra soldiers in the garage.

Steve rushed into the middle of the advancing Hydra soldiers making it hard for them to shoot at him without killing one of their own. Steve was close enough to the Hydra soldiers to engage them with his shield and hand-to-hand. He quickly hit a Hydra soldier in the chest with the rim of his shield with such force that it sent the man flying into a crate. Steve then instantly turned and hit another in the face with the convex surface of his shield sending the other man tumbling. He then swiftly moved and punched another soldier in the throat then kicked him into a group of pressing Hydra soldiers. Steve rushed forward and again engaged the Hydra soldiers in close hand-to-hand combat.

Jacques nodded to James, "Lets go!" He yelled over the gunfire and fighting then vaulted over the crate.

James responded, "Right behind you!" He yelled following Jacques.

As Jacques and James rushed to the parked jeeps, they opened fire on the Hydra soldiers in the garage to help cover Steve fighting. Before the two commandos made it to the jeeps, they managed to kill a couple of Hydra soldiers before taking cover. "Get the jeep started; I'll cover!" James yelled over the chaos to Jacques. Jacques nodded then quickly vaulted into the driver seat of the jeep to get it started. While he did that, James leaned out of cover and opened fire on the open doors that they came through moments earlier and killed a handful of Hydra agents pushing into the garage.

Jacques found the keys of the jeep under the seat and started the jeep, "Jeep is running!"

James stood up and continued to fire his submachine gun at the Hydra forces pushing through the doors then vaulted over the hood of the jeep. He then hopped in the passenger seat next to Jacques and yelled to Steve, "Cap! We got the jeep!"

Steve was still engaged in fighting, "Punch it! I'll be right behind you!"

Jacques yelled, "Capitaine we're running out of time!"

Steve hit another Hydra soldier with his shield, "Go! I'll cover your exit!"

Jacques looked back at James confused and conflicted. James shrugged, "He's wearing the bars." He said referring to Steve's Captain's rank. Bullets started to ping and impact the jeep causing the two commandos to flinch and duck their heads in a futile attempt to avoid getting shot. As gunfire continued to snap passed the two commandos, Jacques stepped on the gas, turned the jeep, and started to accelerate.

The exit was a straight path for them, but Jacques suddenly stopped the jeep in the middle of the fight. He stopped because he noticed that the doors started to slowly close, "the doors are closing!" He yelled frantically. The doors closed slowly with a loud mechanical noise echoing throughout the garage and over the gunfire. The doors moved slow but they moved fast enough to warrant haste.

James turned around and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Cap! The doors are closing!" He then quickly fired his Thompson Submachine Gun at a pair of advancing Hydra soldiers rushing toward them.

Steve heard James loud and clear, and quickly disengaged from the fight and sprinted toward the jeep. As he ran, he holstered his shield on his back and used it to cover his upper body and head from incoming fire from the Hydra forces. While Steve sprinted at lightning speeds to the jeep, James and Jacques turned around in their seats and covered him with their Thompson Submachine Guns. Within seconds, Steve jumped into the back seat of the Jeep, "GO!" He yelled.

Jacques turned back around and slammed his foot on the gas and gunned the jeep toward the closing exit. James did his best to cover Jacques with his submachine gun while Steve quickly drew his shield and used it to protect Jacques's back. As Hydra agents and soldiers fired at the jeep, Jacques maintained his focus on gunning the jeep through the closing exit window. After an intense few seconds the jeep squeezed its way through the closing doors and out to the gravel court yard and into the sunny Virginia early afternoon. Jacques kept his foot on the gas as he accelerated past the court yard toward the windy dirt road. The trio were surprised to see no one was outside in the gravel court yard to stop them. Hydra probably planned to stop them in the garage and committed everyone to it, but the trio was too quick in their exit before Hydra reinforcements could affect them.

As Jacques sped down the windy road, Steve leaned forward, "How much time do we have?"

Jacques looked at his watch for a moment then back up at the twisting road, "less than five minutes."

Steve nodded, "Gun it. There's no telling what the A-Bomb will do underground." He shook his head, "Hope you're right about it."

James nodded, "me too. But its too late to go back."

* * *

After a while of driving at crazy fast speeds through the twisting dirt road, the mountain where the Hydra base is located was still clearly visible behind the trio. The massive mountain loomed high and mighty with its sheer size making it look closer than it was. Suddenly the trio felt a huge rumble underground making the jeep wobble uncontrollably causing Jacques to slam on the brakes of the jeep bringing it to a complete stop. The massive rumble that seemingly felt like an earthquake caused the trees to rattle and sway dangerously. Many of the trees quickly lost its footing on the ground and even collapsed entirely from the sudden earthquake-like tremor. But after a mere second, the deadly shaking seemingly stopped. James, Jacques, and Steve all turned around and watched the mountain with curious looks. The trio hoped that they were safe enough, because if they weren't, it would be no use to try and escape the blast now. Suddenly the trio felt the earth shake again as they spotted the mountain started to move. The mountain seemed to lift up off the ground then slowly sink into the earth. In mere seconds, the mountain started to collapse downward, crumbling, fragmenting, and even shattering on its way down to the earth. After a few seconds of the mountain collapsing, massive explosions of dust and debris erupted along the sides of the falling mountain indicating the nuclear blast vented its energy through the path of least resistance. The three men in the jeep finally heard a loud boom after a mere few seconds of the mountain collapsing. After another few seconds the mountain finally collapsed entirely onto itself leaving a large cloud of dust and debris floating in the air over where the mountain once was like a volcano just erupted. The whole scene took mere seconds.

James turned to Steve, "Well we're not dead."

Steve smiled, "Not yet at least." He turned serious, "This isn't over yet."

Jacques nodded, "Where we heading, Capitaine?"

"First, get us out of here so we can ditch the jeep. We don't need to attract the wrong attention. Then get us to a train station." Steve responded calmly, "Time to get Peggy into the fold." The two commandos nodded.

* * *

 **2100 (09:00PM) Trenton, NJ**

The night sky hung low over the city of Trenton, New Jersey, and the darkness was only partially illuminated by the bright moon hanging high in the sky, and the nimble lights coming from the numerous city buildings and street lights. The city streets were quieting down, and the city became quieter as the day came to an end. It looked like just another average night in Trenton, New Jersey for the inhabitants of the city. But for a select few individuals, it's the start of a very long night.

Colonel Chester Phillips walked ahead of Daniel Sousa, Howard Stark, and Peggy Rogers through the dark city streets in a run-down part of the city. Phillips was still dressed in civilian clothes and wore a black suit, white dress shirt, and a dark blue tie. Daniel Sousa wore a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt, a red and white diamond tie, and carried a small duffel bag by the handles. Howard Stark wore a well-pressed gray suit, white dress shirt, and silver tie. Margaret "Peggy" Carter Rogers wore her wavy brown hair down and wore a brown leather jacket zipped up to just below her collar bone, white collared button up maternity blouse, a pair of maternity black business suit pants, and a pair of black lowered high heel shoes. The four of them looked out of place walking through the run-down part of the city, but it didn't bother them in the slightest. After a while of walking in silence, the group came to a dark, run-down three-story building that was located next to two large deteriorating brick four-story buildings. The dark alleyways between the buildings and the surrounding deteriorating structures gave a very foreboding feeling to everyone but the usually stoic Colonel.

Colonel Phillips calmly walked up to the front door of the decaying three-story building and looked at Sousa, "do it," he said calmly. Sousa stepped forward and quickly removed a set of keys from his suit pocket and unlocked the old dark green wood framed windowed door.

Peggy stopped behind the Colonel and observed the decaying three-story building, and saw that it had a large fading yellow sign with fading big black letters that was placed over the first-floor windows that read, " _Ballard House._ " She whispered to the Colonel, "What is this place?"

Once Sousa unlocked the door, Colonel Phillips quickly opened the door which made a loud creaking sound, "safe house," Phillips said plainly as he walked into the building with Peggy, Sousa, and Stark following him calmly into the dark interior. Stark who was the last to enter quickly closed the door behind them before returning to the group. Phillips expertly navigated his way through the dark, dusty, and cluttered first-floor toward another wood door. The dim street lights that shined through the dirty windows and cracks of the building gave the group enough light for them to walk through the inside of the run-down building with minimal trouble. Phillips quickly opened the door and walked in toward a set of stairs and hastily started to make his way up the long dark flight of stairs with Peggy, Sousa, and Stark close behind him.

As the group neared the top floor, Stark spoke up quietly, "How exactly safe is this?"

Phillips stepped onto the top floor and walked to the door, "We're about to find out." He quickly opened the door to reveal a small room and instantly saw Steve with his hands crossed over his lap on the far side of the room illuminated by the dim city lights coming through the dirty windows. Steve wore his Captain America stars and stripes combat uniform with his shield on his back, and helmet strapped to his war belt. Even in the dim light, it's clear that it was him. Phillips turned around and told the group, "Its safe." He then walked in and spotted Jacques Dernier and James Montgomery Falsworth leaning against the wall in the shadows with their Thompson Submachine Guns in hand and their gear by their feet. The room was quite barren but had a small square table in the center of the room and five creaky wood chairs spread out around the room.

Phillips nodded to Steve, "Its good to see you, Captain Rogers," he said as Peggy, Sousa, and Stark entered the dark room.

Steve nodded to the Colonel, "Likewise, sir," he said as he walked to the table in the center of the room.

Peggy instantly walked around the table and hugged Steve tightly, "I'm glad you're back," she said softly with a hint of worry in her voice.

Steve eagerly returned the embrace like he hasn't hugged her in months, "We're not done yet though…" He said evenly.

Peggy pulled back gently, "You alright, darling?"

Steve nodded, "I'm fine…just tired. Ready to finish this," he said refusing to mention to his wife that he was almost brainwashed by Hydra to do their bidding. Peggy sensed he was refraining from telling her something but decided not to push the issue because there were more pressing matters to attend to. She was just happy he was back in her sights again. She let him go but stood close by.

Phillips walked up to the table with Sousa and Stark flanking him, "What do you got for me, Captain Rogers?" He said as Sousa placed the duffel bag on the table and opened it up to take out a map. Sousa automatically unfolded the map and placed it on the table.

Steve nodded, "the recently deceased new head of Hydra, Doctor Armin Zola." Phillips didn't look surprised, ever since he got word of Hydra's return he always suspected Zola being a part of it. He had a bad feeling about Zola from the moment he got recruited, but since Phillips didn't have much say on who was allowed to get recruited, Zola entered the government with a clean slate. Steve continued, "And his Director of SHIELD, your new best friend John Weyland, who's about to take control of a very in-depth kill list that was designed right under our noses." Everyone tenses, especially the Colonel.

Phillips nodded, "Then we better hurry. Project Insight and its first target list goes on at midnight."

"SHIELD will likely use its agents and any Hydra sleepers to execute the list as soon as possible," Steve said plainly. "We can't let the list get out. We miss the deadline at midnight then we run the risk of the list being moved which will lead to a lot of innocent people dying. So we need to destroy the entirety of the Ghost Eye Bunker." Peggy nodded silently and agreed with Steve fully.

Phillips nodded, "My thoughts exactly."

Steve looked at Peggy, "Did Peggy tell you about Zola's Algorithm?"

Phillips nodded, "She told us everything"

Stark shook his head, "Weyland got the government to approve of Project Insight under false pretenses…" He sighed, "Hydra is making us all look stupid…"

Peggy shook her head, "No. Hydra was able to expertly conceal their actions from us for this long. There's no way we could've known."

Phillips disagreed, "There were warning signs but I didn't think anything of it…"

Steve raised his hand, "That doesn't matter now." He said in a confident voice that drew everyone's attention to him. "What matters is that we stop Hydra now. Stop them for good this time. We stop Hydra here, and they won't have any trump cards left to play. We stop them tonight and we significantly cripple what's left of their organization."

Peggy smiled, "Right."

Phillips nodded, "Its good having you back, Steve."

Steve nodded with a small smile. He paused, "one other thing. James, Jacques, and I were in a mountain facility in the Shenandoah Mountains that was operated by Hydra."

Phillips interrupted with a nod, "We know. Peggy and Dugan informed us that you were at the 'Castle' facility."

"We found a lot more computers similar to those in SHIELD." Steve paused, "Hundreds of them."

"They must be an extension to Ghost Eye and most likely operate the same way by using Zola's Algorithm." Phillips said evenly. "Those computers you found were probably being used to generate more targets."

Sousa spoke up, "What stopped Hydra from executing their target list before Project Insight was approved? They already killed numerous people already."

Peggy answered, "Project Insight lets Hydra eliminate their threats with the backing of the US government and lets them eliminate them a lot faster and easier without the interference of the law because they're sanctioned by the government. Without the government backing Project Insight it would be much more difficult and it would take a lot longer to destroy threats posed to them." Steve nodded at Peggy fondly.

Stark nodded, "That makes sense."

Phillips looked up at Steve, "Did you destroy those computers?"

James nodded in the shadows, "We destroyed the entire facility."

"How?" Peggy asked genuinely shocked.

Steve smiled confidently, "We dropped the mountain."

Stark was genuinely surprised now, "How?" He asked a little louder than he wanted to.

"Jacques found a reserve Atomic Bomb in the base of the mountain and detonated it in the mountain." Steve responded evenly.

Jacques spoke up, "The major part of the explosion was contained inside the mountain, and we know for a fact that the radiation from the blast was contained inside the mountain."

"Only now. The mountain collapsed with everything in it," Steve said casually.

Phillips smiled, "That's one way to do it."

Stark raised a brow, "I never thought about detonating the A-Bomb underground." He became fascinated and started to fiddle with his chin, "And the blast was contained with no release of radioactive material to the atmosphere?"

Steve nodded, "We were sure the blast and radiation was contained. But, you and other scientists can check for yourself when we're done here."

Peggy spoke up, "I think we got more pressing issues as of now." Steve nodded in agreement.

Sousa nodded, "Got a plan of attack on the SHIELD compound?"

Steve nodded, "SHIELD will be waiting for us. How many people do we have?"

Phillips spoke up, "We got the rest of the Howling Commandos and Peggy's SSR team in civilian stake bed trucks waiting on the side of the road toward Camp Lehigh," he said reaching across the table to the duffel grab to grab a flashlight with a red light. He took the red lens flashlight and shined it on the map and pointed to the road he was referring to, "here," he said plainly.

Peggy nodded, "We also have three cars parked on the street."

"Perfect," Steve said as he reached into his pocket and removed the crumpled map he obtained from the Hydra facility. "When we were running through the mountain facility, I noticed this map that showed the SHIELD compound in detail," he said as he unfolded it on the table. Phillips automatically illuminated the map with the red light so everyone could see. Steve pointed to the map, "it also includes a secret supply route that cuts through this forest here," he said tracing his finger along the road on the map in the dim light. "We can bypass the entire main Army base."

Peggy spoke up, "Like a backdoor."

Steve nodded, "Exactly. This road is the literal backdoor of SHIELD." He smiled confidently, "I say we go through there."

Phillips nodded, "Agreed. I'll get on the radio when we get in the cars and get our boys to meet us here just off the main road and close to the insertion point," he said pointing at the map.

"As you know, the main SHIELD Admin building is about hundred meters away from the bunker. I'll take the Ghost Eye bunker while the rest of the commandos and Peggy's field team hold a pocket between the main admin building and the bunker to watch for Hydra counter attacks," Steve said.

Peggy spoke up, "We know Weyland is going to be in the compound to supervise the first target list, so while you handle the bunker keep on the look out for him." Steve nodded. She continued, "Stark, Phillips, and I will keep an eye out for him while we assault the administration building. We're going to grab as many classified documents as we can from Weyland's safe."

Sousa spoke up, "I'll handle repelling any Hydra counterattacks with the commandos and SSR field team."

Stark came into the conversation, "What about the Army?" He looked around the room, "Obviously there will be shooting, and obviously the Army could hear it. How do we handle them?"

Phillips smiled, "Leave that to me."

Steve nodded, "Guess we got all our ducks in a row." He smiled, "lets do this."

Stark interrupted, "One last thing." He nodded to Sousa who took out a medium sized bag and gently placed it down on the table. Steve looked confused. Stark spoke up, "In order to assure the destruction of the Ghost Eye computers and the bunker, you'll need special explosives."

Steve nodded, "Right." He gently took the bag and opened it to see a large amount of black rectangular explosives.

"These explosives are a seismic and high energy explosive." Stark smiled, "Put these all together in a tight confined space like the bunker and you have the Atom bomb without the Atom. So to speak." He shrugged, "I designed these myself so I know it works."

Peggy whispered, "wow…"

"Smaller bomb, but the confined underground space will amplify the blast."

Steve nodded, "Then this will surely get the job done."

"One other thing. It has a time fuse that varies from three, five, and ten minutes. So once you set the timer get out of there," Stark emphasized.

Steve smiled confidently, "Not a problem. Let's finish this," he said as he slung the bag over his shoulder. Stark nodded and grabbed the duffel bag.

* * *

A moment later, the group quickly exited the " _Ballard House_ " safe house and hastily walked down the dim street toward a line of three black four-door cars parked at the curb. Phillips spoke up, "Captain Rogers with me in the lead car. Sousa take the two commandos in the last car."

Sousa nodded, "Got it. I'll call the team on the radio."

"Sounds good," Phillips replied calmly.

Once the group got to the cars, everyone started to splinter off to their assigned vehicles. Sousa hastily limped toward the last car with James and Jacques close behind with all the gear they brought with them. But before Peggy went with Stark in the second car, she stopped and turned around to face Steve, "Darling," she said softly.

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist, "we'll be okay."

Peggy gave a confident smile, "I know." She leaned up and kissed his lips gently, "I just wanted to kiss you before we go."

Steve smiled, "I'll see you on the other side." He let go of her and watched her turn around and walk toward Stark's car. Steve turned and looked over at Colonel Phillips who was just about to get into the car.

Phillips smiled and shook his head, "I'm not kissing you." He said evenly. Steve chuckled and opened the passenger door of the car and got in.

* * *

The trio of cars drove quickly with large gaps between them as they traveled through the city streets under the dark night sky. Stark and Sousa made sure they kept their dispersion from each other and the lead vehicle at the same time maintaining visual contact with Phillips' car while they drove through the city on their way to rendezvous with the strike team. In the lead car neither Steve or Phillips were talking because they were busy on focusing on what they needed to do. As Phillips drove down the various Trenton, NJ streets, he reached behind his seat and grabbed a military handheld radio. He then pressed the button on the side and talked into it, "Sousa, you make contact with our team?"

Jacques who sat in the front passenger seat handed Sousa the handheld radio. Sousa took the radio and responded, "Made contact. They'll be waiting for us at the rendezvous point."

Phillips nodded, "Good," he said as he turned the car at a corner and drove down the road to go under a bridge. Steve turned around to check if Stark and Sousa were still following them and didn't miss the turn they just made. Phillips started to accelerate toward the underpass as Steve turned back around to face forward.

Suddenly a large black box truck slammed into the right side of their car sending their car onto the sidewalk and slamming into a wall. The seemingly undamaged and unmarked black box truck reversed then turned right and stopped in front of Steve and Phillips' wreckage. Once the truck stopped, the back doors of the truck swung open, and three men in dark clothes poured out the back. The three men quickly made their way to the car crash and saw Steve in the passenger seat, and Phillips in the driver seat looking to be both unconscious. The three men hastily forced open the severely damaged passenger door and violently removed Steve from his seat. The three men then struggled to lug Steve's heavy mass toward the truck. But as the men got closer, two more men in dark clothes hopped out of the cab of the truck and helped them get Steve to the truck. Once they got to the truck, the men quickly removed Steve's pistol, handcuffed him, and put a dark sack over his head. The men then shoved Steve into the back of the truck then turned around and went back to the car crash to get Colonel Phillips. Once the group of men got to the crash they were surprised to see the drivers side of the car was empty. The men quickly started to fan out and look for any signs of the Colonel. Suddenly they saw a car down the street turn toward them and suddenly screech to a grinding halt. The men all faced the car then slowly reached for their pistols in their pockets…

Stark saw what was going on and whispered, "What the hell?"

Peggy spotted the men reaching for their weapons, "They saw us! Reverse!"

"What about Steve?" Stark said in confusion. The men quickly drew their pistols and started firing at their car. Peggy and Stark ducked their heads in a feeble attempt to avoid getting shot as pistol rounds hit the hood of their car.

Peggy yelled, "We can't help him if we're dead! Reverse now!" Stark instantly put the car in reverse and stepped on the gas as pistol rounds hit their car. Stark quickly turned the car around and started to accelerate down the road they just came as bullets impacted the side of their car. As they drove away Peggy spotted Sousa's car quickly coming their way, "Stop the car!" she yelled causing Stark to slam on the brakes grinding the car to a halt. Stark instantly looked up at the rearview mirror to check if the armed men were trying to follow them.

Sousa's car stopped in the middle of the road next to Stark's facing the opposite direction. From a distance, Sousa saw Stark's car take fire then quickly reverse and turn around back toward him, so Sousa knew that car was Stark's. Sousa and Stark both rolled down their windows. Sousa spoke up first, "What happened?"

Peggy answered calmly with a hint of distress, "They got Phillips and Steve."

"Who?"

Stark answered, "Hydra."

"Shit…" Sousa whispered under his breath. Suddenly the radio in his car came to life with Phillip' voice. "Hold on. I got Phillips on the radio," he said quickly. He picked up the radio, "Colonel! Where are you?"

Phillips responded quickly and clearly out of breath, "They got Captain Rogers. I barely escaped…Meet me at Monmouth Street."

"Got it," Sousa said in the radio down. He put the radio down then turned back to Stark and Peggy, "We have to get Phillips at Monmouth Street."

Stark looked back up at his rearview mirror, "Hydra isn't following us. I think they're main targets were Steve and the Colonel."

Peggy knew what needed to be done, "lets get the Colonel and take down Hydra and SHIELD. We'll worry about getting Steve back after." As much as she wanted to get her husband back, she knew the most important thing to do was to take down SHIELD and Hydra, and she knew Steve would agree.

Stark looked at her with surprise, "Peg, that's your husband and father of your unborn child." He knew Peggy was a tough gal and he knew that she was extremely scared and worried about Steve.

Sousa responded calmly, "And we don't know where they'll be taking him."

"SHIELD and Hydra is still the bigger problem," Peggy said reluctantly. "Steve would agree."

Stark sighed, "You're going to need to get him a leash after this…"

Sousa nodded, "Lets go. We don't have much time."

* * *

The unmarked black box truck was driving quickly out of the city and weaving through the limited amount of cars still driving at this hour of the night. Inside the dim interior cargo space of the truck, Steve sat on the floor and leaning against the wall of the truck with his shield still attached to his back and the bag of explosives lying lazily on his lap. The three thugs that grabbed him stood around him holding bright flash lights in one hand that illuminated the darkness in the truck and loaded pistols with the other. Steve still looked motionless and even with a black sack over his head, he still looked unconscious, but the thugs around him didn't want to take any chances, so they were ready to shoot him if need be.

Sousa's car drove down Monmouth Street slowly with Stark's car close behind. Both cars were on the look out for Colonel Phillips somewhere around the dark road. Phillips was quickly walking down the sidewalk and instantly recognized two cars approaching him slowly along the road. He knew in his gut that those two cars were Stark and Sousa. Phillips whispered to himself with a relieved smile, "right on time."

In Sousa's car, James spotted Colonel Phillips quickly walking toward them and said, "Phillips on the sidewalk," he said pointing at the sidewalk. Sousa quickly pulled the car over to the sidewalk, Stark following.

Phillips hastily walked to Sousa's car and hopped in, "Go!" he said called urgently. Sousa stepped on the gas and accelerated with Stark's right behind him.

* * *

Inside the cargo space of the black unmarked box truck, the three men started to shake gently as they felt the truck beginning to decelerate. Steve finally began to move as he felt the truck stopping and could hear the sound of high pitch brakes screeching through the vehicle walls. The men shuttered for the last time as the truck came to a complete stop. The back doors of the truck swung open causing Steve to turn his covered head slightly toward the sound of the doors opening. The first thug started to get out of the truck while the last two dealt with Steve. One of the men violently grabbed Steve by the back of the neck then threw him face down onto the floor of the truck, but he remained silent and didn't make the slightest sound. The men again violently grabbed him under his shoulders and struggled to toss him out the back of the truck. Steve hit the dirt hard but again didn't make a sound and didn't move. He was merely waiting…

The two men in the cab jumped out and rejoined the group making all five thugs present around Steve. One of the men called out, "Get him inside!"

Two thugs picked Steve up onto his feet by grabbing him under his armpits and hoisting him up. The man to Steve's right started to shove him, "Get walking!" Steve didn't move. The man repeated, "Move!" But Steve still didn't budge. Finally, the man got fed up and pointed his gun at Steve's head, "Move!"

Steve, with his head still covered, instantly pulled his head back, and with his handcuffed hands, he grabbed the pistol that was pointed at his head and elbowed the man who held it. The surprise caused the thug to loosen his grip on the gun giving Steve the opportunity to take control of the pistol instantly. Steve then instantaneously discharged a round into the chest of the thug on his left then quickly repositioned and shot the thug on his right. He quickly removed the sack from his head just as the other three thugs finally reacted. With his hands still handcuffed, Steve quickly shot all three thugs in the chest with deadly accuracy and in rapid succession. The whole fight took less than fifteen seconds. He calmly breathed as he settled down from the quick fight then effortlessly broke the chain of his handcuffs by moving his arms apart while flexing.

Steve finally focused on where he was and found out he was standing in the SHIELD compound in front of the Ghost Eye bunker. He holstered the pistol then unbuckled his helmet that was on his war belt then put it on. He then removed his shield from his back and stepped toward the bunker. It's time for him to go to work

* * *

 **Camp Lehigh**

 **SHIELD Section**

 **Wheaton, New Jersey**

 **SHIELD: GHOST EYE BUNKER**

Steve walked into the bunker while gripping his shield cautiously. As he entered the bunker, he noticed that the main office level of the bunker had all of its lights on, but the whole level had no one in it. The absolute silence and the atmosphere of the bunker gave him a bad feeling. As he walked toward the first couple of desks inside the bunker, he repositioned the bag of explosives that hung on his shoulder, so it rested more comfortably on him. He started to walk cautiously down the main pathway at the center of the bunker between two columns of desks. He didn't know what it was, but he really did have a bad feeling about what might happen.

Steve accurately remembered the way down to the Ghost Eye section of the bunker. He knew he had to cut through the back file room and through there he could find the hidden elevator tucked between two shelves. But as he reached the back file room, he saw a piece of paper pinned to the door that read, "CAPTAIN AMERICA." Steve cringed then turned around to check behind him and saw nothing. He paused for a moment then pushed the door open cautiously and stepped into the back file room slowly. He slowly walked into the small file room, and like the rest of the office level, no one was in it. Steve proceeded to walk cautiously to the very back of the file room past the two empty desks that were placed one in front of the other. As he turned left at the last shelf, he expected the secret elevator to be hidden behind the wall of shelves, but he was surprised to see it wide open. To make matters more strange, the shelf on the left had a piece of paper pinned to it that read, "STEVE ROGERS" in big red letters with a red arrow pointing to the exposed elevator. Steve felt suspicious, but he didn't have much choice but to proceed with his mission.

Steve took a deep breath and walked into the small hallway toward the waiting elevator.

* * *

 **2300 (11:00pm)**

In the dark New Jersey forest, a long column of vehicles numbering three cars and two stake bed trucks disturbed the quiet forest with roaring vehicle engines as they quickly drove down an unpaved dirt road. The column of vehicles swiftly navigated the dark twisting, bumpy road on their way to their destination. The surrounding forest was pitch black, but the headlights on the vehicles pierced the dark veil and illuminated the darkness. In the lead car, Peggy drove with Sousa in the front passenger seat and Dugan in the back armed with his trench gun. In the car behind them, SSR Agent Jack Thompson drove while Agent Ramirez sat in the front passenger seat and Li sat in the back. The three SSR agents were geared for a fight, and all wore black combat blouses, OD green combat trousers, and black boots, and armed with Thompson Submachine guns. In the third car, Stark drove while Colonel Phillips sat in the front passenger seat. Lastly, the two stake bed trucks taking up the rear of the column carried the entire Howling Commando team divided into the two trucks, which included Junior Juniper, Pinky Pinkerton, and Happy Sam Sawyer. The entire vehicle column spearheaded by Peggy are on their way to breach the back entrance of the SHIELD Compound. But only a few moments earlier, the entire strike group finally met up at the rendezvous point a little behind schedule. The group did a hasty battle plan then quickly redistributed themselves into the vehicles for better distribution of forces before pushing out to the SHIELD Compound. They were running out of time and needed to the SHIELD Compound quickly.

After a while of driving through the dark twisting, bumpy dirt road, Peggy followed the turn of the road and spotted the SHIELD Compound back gate straight down the road. From a distance, she saw a small guard shack with a small window on the front that was placed on the left side of the road behind a barbed wire chain link gate and fence. Behind the guard shack are two tall bright light poles flanking the road to illuminate the area around the guard shack. Peggy put her foot down on the gas pedal, accelerating the car down the straight path toward the back gate of SHIELD.

Behind the back gate, the four SHIELD guards wearing all black combat fatigues standing their post were going through their usual routines for the night. One guard sat on a chair behind the desk in the small guard shack, one paced back and forth behind the gate, and the other two walked up and down the road as a pair. The SHIELD guard at the gate heard the familiar sound of a car engine accelerating prompting him to turn to see a column of headlights resembling vehicles approaching them from a distance. The man spoke up curiously, "Are we expecting delivery today?"

The guard in the shack who was busy looking through a dirty magazine responded calmly, "I don't think so. Why?"

The guard at the gate replied, "There's a column of vehicles heading our way."

"What?" The man asked confused as he put down his magazine and stepped out of the shack instinctively. As soon as he stepped out of the shack, he saw a column of headlights rapidly approaching them from down the road. "we aren't supposed to be getting anything today," the man said confused. He turned, "I'm calling this in."

In the back of the first Howling Commando truck, Gabe Jones stood up with a Springfield M1903 Sniper Rifle and carefully aimed it at the window of the guard shack as they quickly approached the gate. The truck bouncing along the dirt road made it tough for him to steady his aim, but he wasn't just an average shooter. Gabe knew what to do. Then the instant he spotted the guard step into the guard shack, Gabe focused, recalibrated his aim, and quickly pulled the trigger.

Just as the SHIELD guard got in the shack, the back of his head suddenly exploded outwards followed by the tell tale echo of a high velocity round snapping through the air. The moment the shot echoed in the air, the three guards flinched then rushed to the gate and drew their pistols to start firing at the rapidly approaching vehicles.

In the lead car, Sousa ducked his head as bullets hit the car, "Ram it," he said evenly.

Peggy smiled, "My thoughts exactly." Peggy kept her foot down on the gas and accelerated to the gate. The three remaining SHIELD guards quickly tried to jump clear but one was hit and was killed instantly the moment Peggy's car rammed straight through the gate. The instant Peggy's car breached the gate, she slammed on the brakes causing the car to skid along the dirt as it came to a stop.

Dugan cocked his trench gun, "Wahoo!" He opened the right rear passenger door, hopped out of the car, and shot his trench gun at one of the disoriented guards killing him instantly.

Peggy pushed her door open, "Out!" She commanded as she stepped out, grabbing her Thompson Submachine Gun that was next to her. Sousa nodded then pushed his door open and got out of the car as fast as he could.

Just as Sousa stepped out of the car, he saw a disoriented SHIELD guard quickly getting up off the ground. Sousa pointed his pistol at him, but the second car driven by Thompson hit the guard sending the man tumbling over the car. Sousa smiled and shook his head at Thompson. Soon the third car and the two stake bed trucks drove through the open gate and stopped just passed the first two cars. Shortly after all the vehicles parked, everyone started to disembark the vehicles quickly and regroup.

Thompson cocked his submachine gun as he walked over to Sousa, "Saved your life, Chief. Think that makes us even."

Sousa took out his pistol with his free hand and gripped his cane, "In your dreams. I had it under control"

Thompson chuckled, "Sure you did."

Peggy rolled her eyes as she locked and loaded her submachine gun, "Boys... focus, please."

Thompson nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

Sousa too responded, "Yes, Ma'am." Even though he was the SSR Chief for the the New York City Branch, Peggy always had the biggest command presence.

Phillips took out his pistol and cocked it, "Commandos establish a parameter. Dugan with me." The commandos acknowledged and dispersed themselves in front of the vehicles in a half-circle parameter for security.

Colonel Phillips, Stark, Peggy, Sousa, and the SSR Agents gathered in a tight circle to discuss what's next. Phillips spoke calmly, "Alright listen up, all SHIELD guards and agents are assumed to be hostile."

Ramirez nodded, "I hope so. We just killed three of them."

Phillips nodded, "Same plan as before. Agent Rogers, Stark, and I will handle the main administration building." He turned to Dugan, "Dugan, we need two of your commandos to handle the bunker."

Stark interrupted, "Mind you, I don't have any more explosives to destroy the bunker, so you'll have to improvise." He said slinging a relatively empty duffel bag over his shoulder.

Dugan nodded, "Jacques and Gabe Jones got explosives. I'll send them in."

Phillips nodded, "Perfect. The rest of the commandos and SSR agents maintain a parameter between the bunker and admin building and provide security. Got it?" The group acknowledged quietly. Phillips nodded, "Lets move."

* * *

 **Camp Lehigh**

 **SHIELD Section**

 **Wheaton, New Jersey**

So far the strike team hasn't faced any major resistance which was surprising, to say the least. Granted the strike team stealthily eliminated a handful of guards past the back gate, and more or less had a seamless entrance through the back door of the compound that didn't end up in a prolonged firefight. As the large team cautiously rounded a barracks and continued on to the Ghost Eye bunker, they could barely make out the main admin building in the distance because of the dark, but the moonlight above provided them some liberation from the night. Suddenly, Peggy spotted the black box truck that took Steve hours earlier parked idly in front of the bunker. She suddenly broke formation and quickly ran to the truck leaving the rest of the strike team behind. It took a moment for the remainder of the group to realize what happened before they followed her. For being four months pregnant, she can still manage to move that fast.

Peggy made it to the truck and carefully scanned the truck with her Thompson Submachine Gun. She walked around the back of the truck and spotted five dead bodies lying on the dirt. She lowered her weapon as she looked down at the scene. Colonel Phillips quickly approached her, "Agent Rogers…" Peggy didn't answer as she walked over to a pair of dead men lying next to each other. Even in the dark she was able to spot a black sack on the ground between the two men. She put her weapon down on the dirt as she squatted down to pick up the black sack. Phillips asked curiously, "Peggy?"

Peggy looked up at the bunker and stood up, "Steve's in the bunker."

Sousa limped to the Colonel and asked, "You positive?"

Peggy smiled, "I know my husband. He's in the bunker." She looked back at them, "He's doing his job."

Phillips smiled, "Atta boy." He chuckled, "At least we know he's here." He turned around to Dugan, "Dugan, Captain Rogers got the bunker." He pointed to toward the other target building, "Begin forming the parameter over there."

Dugan didn't hesitate, "Got it." He then signaled the commandos to double time to the objective.

Thompson spoke up, "Shouldn't we send two of our guys into the bunker anyway to make sure he's alright."

Peggy dropped the sack and picked up her weapon, "He's okay. Believe me."

Stark nodded, "Also. We don't want to get in his way. Especially if he's almost done." He looked down at his watch, "And not a moment too soon. Its almost midnight."

Thompson nodded, "Right."

Phillips looked over at the admin building, "Lets go. We're not close to finished."

* * *

 **Camp Lehigh**

 **SHIELD Section**

 **Wheaton, New Jersey**

 **SHIELD Main Administration Building**

Shield Director John Weyland walked toward his office on the top floor of the two-story building, clearly frustrated about something. He opened the door to his office and walked into the dark office without turning on the lights. As he got to his desk his phone started to ring. He quickly answered it and spoke with a frustrated tone, "Report." After a moment, he raised his voice that was borderline yelling on the phone, "Go back and find the Colonel!" He was about to put the phone down then brought it back up and yelled, "We need them both!" He slammed the phone down on the receiver and sat down on his chair with a "humph." He sighed then suddenly felt like someone was watching him…

Phillips' voice pierced the silence in the room, "Not a good feeling being watched is it?"

Weyland turned to the right toward the source of the voice and saw Phillips sitting on an arm chair against the wall with Peggy and Stark flanking either side of him. Weyland spoke sternly, "What are you doing?"

Phillips responded with the same tone, "Shutting you down…"

Weyland shook his head, "Well…in case you haven't realized it… you and Mrs. Rogers are out of a job." He paused, "So you're trespassing."

Phillips spoke calmly yet confidently, "you got the wrong end of the stick, John. We're going to stop this project from going on, and…we're going to bring you in."

Weyland smiled, "On what grounds exactly?"

"Poor taste in friends," Phillips shot back. Weyland gave an evil grin.

* * *

 **SHIELD: GHOST EYE BUNKER**

The elevator made a metallic ding then the doors slid open prompting Steve to slowly step out. He cautiously exited the elevator and stepped into the bright subterranean room. Like the room at the top of the bunker, the underground room also had no one in it. The Ghost Eye room was as usual incredibly clean with nothing looking to be out of place. Steve began to walk cautiously down the long center path to the central control point at the center of the room which was about thirty meters away from the elevator. As he walked down the path, he could hear the numerous bookshelf sized computers running on both the left and the right of him. He knew time was running short so he had to blow the bunker and leave. He unslung the bag of explosives from his shoulder as he neared the central control point at the center of the room.

Once he got to the central control point, he walked into the backward "C" shaped computer terminals and placed the bag of explosives down on one of the computer surfaces. He holstered his shield on his back then opened the bag of explosives and started to wire all the explosives together. After wiring the explosives he started to prime a ten-minute fuse so he would have more than enough time to escape the bunker. As he set the fuse he couldn't help but feel like this was too easy.

* * *

 **SHIELD Main Administration Building**

Weyland spoke coldly, "Take a look at the world…chaos." He shook his head, "Its falling apart even though the war ended. Our country is under the very real threat that is the Soviet Union…but people like you are too spineless to do what needs to be done. Unable to commit more to stop new threats because you rely on ancient principles and stupid codes." He grunted, "People like you are hurting this country's security…" He paused and turned to Phillips, Peggy, and Stark, "So I made an alliance to make this country and the rest of the world safer. But you want to throw it all away for the sake of personal freedoms…" Peggy watched Weyland intently as he continued to speak, "How typically naïve… I must wonder if all of you are all like that." He then calmly opened a drawer in his desk and drew a pistol as he stood up. He gave an evil grin as he aimed it directly at the Colonel.

Neither Stark, Peggy, or Colonel Phillips reacted to the pistol in Weyland's hands. Weyland smiled and pulled the trigger but only heard an audible click signaling the weapon was empty. Phillips turns over one of his hands and exposes a palm full of pistol rounds in his hand. He smiled, "Careless is a good word to describe you." Weyland cringed in defeat. Phillips looked up at Peggy, "look for his safe." He nodded to a tall cabinet on the opposite side of the room, "try looking in there."

Peggy nodded, "Right," she said as she and Stark started walking over to the tall cabinet on the other end of the room. Stark unslung his duffel bag as they got to the cabinet. Peggy then pulled open the two doors of the cabinet and saw a medium sized black iron safe with a fancy silver combination lock at the bottom of the cabinet.

Weyland shook his head, "You won't get the combination from me…" he said defiantly.

Phillips smiled, "We don't need the combination."

Stark smiled and removed a stethoscope from his pocket, "I'm actually pretty good at breaking into safe's." He bent down to the safe, "A trait I picked up from my youth."

Peggy shook her head, "I'm actually not surprised considering you."

Stark put the stethoscope on, "Ouch…" He said as he put the bell of the stethoscope onto the safe so he could start picking the combination. Peggy smiled. Phillips put the bullets he took from Weyland's pistol in his pocket and stood up as he drew his pistol with his other hand. Weyland simply sat defeated on his desk chair.

Outside the administration building, the Howling Commandos, Peggy's field team, and Sousa held a wide parameter between the main Shield administration building and Ghost Eye bunker. The commandos and the SSR field were all on one knee while they quietly scanned their respective individual sectors with their weapons at the ready for any threats. The bright moon above them made it easier for them to see if Hydra and or SHIELD agents were approaching them, but the continuing silence made them increasingly uncomfortable. They've been in the compound for awhile now, and didn't trigger any alarms. They also expected Hydra to be waiting for them, so this prolonged silence grew even more disconcerting.

The youngest commando, Junior Juniper, quietly spoke up, "I thought they said that Hydra was waiting for us."

Jim Morita shifted on his knee and shifted his rifle in his hand, "They did… but…"

Thompson spoke up, "Does this smell like a trap?"

Ramirez nodded, "Starting to feel a lot like it." Li and the commandos agreed.

Dugan scanned the team, "Just be ready for anything." Everyone nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

 **SHIELD: GHOST EYE BUNKER**

Once Steve primed the ten-minute fuse on his bag full of Stark explosives, he closed the bag and prepared to make a quick exit. But the moment he turned around to go back to the elevator, the elevator doors suddenly closed. He stopped in his tracks and cringed knowing he set off a trap. Then seconds after the elevator doors closed, the lights suddenly went out leaving him in pure darkness for a moment. But after a few seconds, red lights came on throughout the subterranean room producing a red eerie atmosphere. Steve quickly drew his shield from his back and gripped it tightly as he prepared himself for what's to come.

As his eyes quickly adjusted to the red light, he saw out of the corner of his eye a wall panel move on his left. He quickly turned and saw a wall panel directly in line with him slowly moving upwards with a beam of white light shining through where it once was. Steve tensed even more as the beam of white light became bigger and bigger as the panel moved upwards. Soon the beam of light enveloped him causing him to become temporarily blind. He cringed at the bright light as he brought his right hand up to shield his eyes from the light.

* * *

 **SHIELD Main Administration Building**

Inside the main administration building of SHIELD, Stark, with his stethoscope on, was on both of his knees as he focused on figuring out the combination lock of Weyland's safe with his right hand while his left held the bell of the stethoscope. He cringed as he did his best to fiddle with the combination lock. At the mean time, Colonel Phillips sat comfortably on an arm chair on the other side of the room while keeping an eye on the defeated looking Director Weyland. Stark grunted in frustration prompting Peggy who stood beside him to ask, "Howard?"

Stark shook his head, "This lock is more complicated than it looks."

Weyland grinned with a brief moment of victory.

* * *

 **SHIELD: GHOST EYE BUNKER**

Down in the Ghost Eye bunker, Steve's eyes finally adjusted to the bright light shining through the open panel in the wall. The white light not seeming so bright anymore overtook part of the red light in the subterranean room. Steve lowered his hand from shielding his eyes and saw a figure standing just behind the open wall panel. He focused on the figure and quickly realized it was Doctor Armin Zola. Steve instantly threw his shield at Zola at rocket speed. The shield impacted something invisible before hitting Zola then ricocheted back to Steve's hands. Zola didn't flinch at all and stayed completely still with a grin across his face. Steve put the shield back on his left arm then quickly drew his pistol and shot four rounds at Zola. Zola again didn't flinch with the .45 caliber rounds never making it to him. Steve lowered his pistol and finally realized there was thick bullet resistant glass where the wall panel once was. Steve walked toward Zola and saw the tight grouping of .45 caliber rounds he shot impacted in the glass in line with Zola's head.

Steve stopped right in front of the glass and saw Zola with his usual styled glasses and wearing a black suit and tie. With further observation, he noticed that Zola had large gash going across the left side of his face and another gash about six inches long going over his right eye with the right eye completely white. Steve spoke softly, "You're a hard man to kill, Doctor Zola." He squinted, "Ouch… hope that didn't hurt."

Zola shrugged, "My wounds will heal. What about yours?" Steve didn't answer. Zola smiled smugly, "Look around you, Steve. When are you going to realize that what you stood for amounts to nothing. Everything you ever stood for, everything you ever believed in…only to be ruined by greedy men who possess the power. The ideals you thought you fought for…no longer exist. Its about power, money, and influence."

Steve shook his head, "Are you here only to preach to me?"

Zola smiled, "Oh, poor Captain Rogers. Your country was quick to fill the role of injustice in this world. By unknowingly accepting the doctrine to battle communism and your new… 'enemy' the Soviet Union." He chuckled, "Your country is not clean from the atrocities of war. Your people are just as unjust as the rest of the world…and you. You are just as guilty." He chuckled, "You think destroying this project will simply stop us? No… this is an only a set back."

Steve leaned forward, "Now why are you here?"

Zola smiled, "I came here to kill you."

Steve smiled, "Kind of hard to do that when you're standing on the other side of this glass."

"I'm not stuck in a room with high grade explosives," Zola said with a smile. Steve cringed. He almost forgot about the explosives he just set minutes ago. Zola calmly reached to his left and opened a panel on his side of the wall then took a moment to breath on the glass. He then slowly traced a heart on the condensation on the glass with his index finger and said softly, "You know, Captain… if she lives long enough, you and her might get to see each other some day ." He chuckled evilly, "Or even have a truly normal life in heaven." Steve tensed again. "If you live, you'll orchestrate all her pain and in turn, she'll hurt you." He chuckled, "As long as either of you live, neither of you will be from pain." He smiled, "I'm only giving you the easiest way out."

"That's yet to be seen," Steve said defiantly.

Zola chuckled, "Really? As I recall, when Peggy thought you were dead, she bottled herself up and suffered everyday. Interesting isn't it? Since you're alive, there lasts a possibility of you disappearing again. You might've done more damage staying alive than staying dead." He laughed loudly, "But alas, you won't make it out of here tonight." He flipped a switch on the panel, "In four minutes, this whole bunker will be buried just like the mountain facility." He shrugged, "Part of a failsafe incase you defuse your own bomb." He laughed loudly again, "As I said…we can start again. So you have four minutes before your trip down to the grave."

Steve squinted, "You're bluffing."

"I can get out easily. I'll just get away through this escape tunnel and take the elevator to the surface then just simply watch the bunker blow up in the safety of my car…but you…you have four minutes," Zola said with a happy nod. He bowed, "I'd say auf wiedersehen, but I won't ever see you again. But I'm sure I'll see your lovely wife at your funeral. Let's see her survive you this time. Even the strong can break…" Zola then simultaneously pressed two buttons in the panel and suddenly the whole bunker erupted in high pitched alarms. Zola smiled, turned around, and left.

Steve quickly bolted and sprinted to the other elevator as he holstered his shield on his back. He looked down at his watch and saw he had seven minutes with his own bomb. There was no point in defusing it because he had four minutes before this bunker was a memory.

* * *

 **SHIELD Main Administration Building**

Stark, who was still squatting in front of the safe, whispered to himself, "Come on…" Suddenly he heard a loud click in his stethoscope signaling that he finally cracked the safe. He smiled, "Yes! We're in." He turned the handle of the safe and opened it with ease then opened the duffel bag lying beside him.

Peggy smiled, "Perfect." She carefully squatted down with some minor discomfort because of her four-month pregnancy. She saw the entire safe was filled with documents and files of various sorts. Peggy then started to quickly load the files and documents into the open duffel bag next to her and Stark. As she put the files in the bag, she took a moment to observe a relatively thick bounded document. She paused as she saw that it had a large black Hydra symbol printed on the cover. She looked over at Stark prompting him to stand up and nod to Colonel Phillips.

Colonel Phillips stood up from his chair and pointed his pistol at Weyland, "Stand up and let's go." Weyland turned his chair then slowly stood up with a cold expression on his face.

* * *

The outside was loud and obnoxious due to the alarms blaring from bunker making it very chaotic. The commandos and the few SSR agents tensed from the sudden outburst of alarms coming from the bunker. The team went on full alert thinking that the alarms were masking some sort of attack as a distraction. On the far side of the Ghost Eye Bunker out of sight from the Howling Commandos and SSR parameter, there is a group of three Hydra agents waiting in all black suits. The bunker's rear armored door swung open with Zola quickly walking with a limp to his waiting group. Once he met up with his group, they all turned and quickly walked away from the bunker to an awaiting car at a safe distance from the bunker that was out of sight from the Howling Commandos and SSR agent parameter. After a few moments of walking, they reached the awaiting black four-door Ford car parked in the dark with its engines running and no head lights on.

One of the Hydra agents opened the left rear passenger door for Zola while the other two agents went around the car and took the front passenger seat and the right rear passenger seat. Once Zola got settled in his seat, the agent closed the door for him then sat down in the driver's seat. From their vantage point about a hundred meters away, Zola could see an unobstructed view of the bunker and thus a good view to watch Captain America die.

* * *

Back in the main administration building, Peggy and Stark were busy shoving the enormous amount of files from the safe into the duffel bag. While the two were doing that, Phillips kept his pistol trained on Weyland as he intently watched him. Weyland slowly strolled passed the Colonel and sighed, "Why can't you just face it…" He turned to the Colonel, "You don't matter anymore."

Phillips shrugged, "Maybe I don't…but something has too." Suddenly the echoing sound of loud alarms momentarily distracted the Colonel causing Weyland to make a grab for the pistol in his hands. The two started to struggle and grunt as they both wrestled for control of the gun. Peggy quickly stood up and drew her pistol but couldn't get a clear shot on Weyland because the two men kept twisting and turning. Suddenly the Colonel thrusted the pistol up and accidentally discharged a round into the ceiling completely missing him and Weyland. Then the Colonel turned again causing Weyland to expose his entire back to Peggy. Peggy didn't hesitate and quickly pumped two rounds from her pistol into the back of Weyland. Weyland grunted and maintained standing for a mere second before he keeled over on his side, dead.

Peggy breathed calmly and lowered her pistol and said, "I really wanted to do that for a while."

Phillips kneeled down and checked for a pulse and confirmed Weyland was dead. He looked up at Peggy, "He's dead." He looks over at Stark who was fiddling through documents, "What do we got?" Peggy turned around to look at Stark.

Stark looked up at the two of them, "He has a lot of classified documents from the US government and a large amount of documents on Hydra operations, operatives, and locations around the world. Director Weyland had clearance for a lot of important documents for both the United States and Hydra." Peggy slowly kneels down again and helps Stark to finish loading the remaining files into the duffel bag.

Peggy grabbed the last item in the safe which was a small black book, and took a brief second to open it to see what it was. Her heart stopped when she saw the picture on the front page. The first page had a picture of James Buchanan Barnes as the Winter Soldier. Phillips looked at her with concern, "What is it?"

Peggy whispered, "I think this book is on Barnes."

"What?" Stark asked confused.

Phillips nodded, "We'll look through everything later. Just grab it and lets get going."

Peggy nodded, "Right."

* * *

 **SHIELD: GHOST EYE BUNKER**

Steve had no easy way of escape from the bunker, but he knew the elevator was the most obvious way out. Unfortunately, the elevator itself was not functional and was in lockdown forcing Steve to pry open the armored doors before reaching the elevator. He quickly gripped the middle of the armored elevator double doors and with all his might began to pry them open. He grunted and strained as he slowly forced the doors open. Then slowly but surely the iron armored doors started to move inch by inch. Steve grunted sharply as he continued to use all his strength to force open the doors. "I'm not going to die here!" Steve yelled through his gritting teeth. Time quickly ticked away as he muscled the tough doors open. The time was now three minutes before the bunker explodes.

* * *

Outside the Ghost Eye bunker, Phillips, Peggy, and Stark with the loaded duffel bag across his body linked up with Howling Commandos and SSR agent parameter between the bunker and the SHIELD main administration building. The sound of the alarms going off from the bunker produced a loud deafening atmosphere for everyone outside. The commandos and agents remained vigilant for any hostiles that may or may not come. Colonel Phillips walked over to Dugan and called over the sound of the alarms, "Any word on Rogers?"

Dugan kept his trench gun pointed down range, "No, sir." He looked over at the bunker, "But I can take a guess."

Peggy looked over at the bunker and finally gave a clear worried expression on her face. Sousa walked over to the group and said with encouragement, "He'll make it. I know it." He paused, "Steve doesn't know how to quit."

* * *

In the bunker, Steve finally forced the doors open with less than two minutes to spare. The doors proved tough, even for him. Nonetheless, he slid the doors open and quickly forced open the actual elevator doors. The elevator doors itself were much easier to open than the armored ones for obvious reasons. Once he got the elevator open he quickly stepped into the elevator than instinctively pried open the hatch on the ceiling of the elevator. He hastily climbed through the hatch to the top of the elevator then jumped as high as he could and grabbed one of the elevator cables to begin climbing the tall elevator shaft.

As Steve quickly ascended the elevator shaft, time seemed to pass by even faster than he could climb. By the time he got halfway up the shaft, he had less than a minute to get out of the bunker. Steve pushed himself harder as he climbed the cables at super human speed to get to the top of the elevator shaft.

* * *

In a black Ford four door car, Zola smiled at the bunker, "Goodbye, Captain America."

* * *

Steve reached the top of the over hundred-foot-tall elevator shaft with less than five seconds to spare. He quickly forced open the elevator doors and jumped onto the main bunker floor and started to sprint his way out of the bunker. four seconds. He was out of the elevator shaft and sprinting down the short hallway to the back file room. three seconds. He was about to get out of the small file room. Two seconds. He was now in the main office space of the bunker.

One.

Before Steve got to the exit door, the entire bunker shook violently and erupted in a massive explosion. As he sprinted the last few meters to the exit he was instantly consumed by a bright flash. The tons of explosives hidden as a security failsafe in the subterranean ghost eye bunker erupted, and at the same time the surface bunker which was also wired to detonate with the subterranean level, also exploded thus assuring complete destruction of the bunker system.

Outside, the earth shook as the bunker erupted in a sudden explosion. Everyone ducked and flinched as the bunker suddenly exploded with a brief orange flash followed by an eruption of dust and debris bursting upwards. The moment the bunker exploded, Peggy flinched in surprise and called out in a reaction, "STEVE!" Once the dust settled, the bunker fell apart and looked to be completely destroyed with small fires burning around the rubble. Everyone quickly composed themselves and watched the burning bunker in absolute shock.

As the seconds passed, Peggy breathed heavily but remained stubborn and didn't believe that Steve is dead again. He beat all the odds and always made it back. Every time a situation looks like Steve would have been killed, he always manages to break expectations and come back. She remained defiant to the reality she witnessed while she rubbed her baby bump. As the seconds passed, she still didn't count her husband out, but she seemed to be the only one. Colonel Phillips, Stark, Sousa, and even all the commandos and agents watched the burning bunker with heavy hearts believing that Steve didn't make it.

Zola smiled at the destroyed bunker as his car turned on its headlights and slowly accelerated down a small path that ran parallel to the burning bunker. He thought for sure Captain Rogers is dead this time. He closed his eyes happily and brought himself to sleep as the car drove away from the bunker.

Suddenly Peggy saw something move in the burning rubble. She was quick to recognize Steve stand up from the burning debris with his shield over his head looking to be relatively unscathed. It was almost surreal to see Steve slowly stand up from the destruction around him like nothing happened. She called excitedly, "STEVE!" Everyone quickly looked over at the bunker and saw Steve and they all felt relief swarm over them. Steve sprinted out of the rubble toward the group with a serious expression on his face as he holstered his shield on his back in its usual place. He had a few bruises and scrapes on the lower half of his face that wasn't covered by his helmet. But all of his wounds would heal over time, so he didn't have any concerns over them.

As Steve ran to the group, everyone watched him with surprise and relief on their faces. But something caught the corner of Gabe's eye causing him to turn and look down the road that ran past the bunker. In the distance, he saw a flicker of light that resembled the headlights of a car turning. He slowly raised his Springfield M1903 Sniper Rifle and looked through the scope and saw a dark car in the distance turn away from them and drive straight into a heavily forested road.

Steve ran up to Peggy, Phillips, Stark, and Sousa and said quickly, "Zola is still alive. He was in the bunker and got away long before the bunker was destroyed."

Phillips nodded, "We'll find him."

Peggy gripped Steve's arm affectionately, "You okay, darling?"

Steve looked at her and did his best to give her a small yet strong smile, "Ask me later." Peggy gave a small smile in return. In the moon light she could see the bruises and scrapes on the parts of his face that weren't covered by his helmet.

Gabe spoke up, "Captain, I got a car driving away from us about two hundred meters."

Steve quickly turned and saw Gabe pointing his rifle down the road and instantly sprinted toward him figuring that Gabe saw Zola's car. He completely bypassed everyone else and stopped next to Gabe, "Gabe, rifle." Gabe nodded and instantly handed him the rifle. Upon receiving the rifle, Steve quickly aimed down the scope and saw a car getting increasingly smaller in the scope. Through the scope, he could see the faint red tail lights and a dark silhouette of the car framed by the head lights shining ahead of the car. Steve aimed carefully and fired one round which ended up hitting the trunk of the car.

In Zola's car, Zola suddenly heard a loud and distinct bang on the trunk of the car. He slowly opened his eyes and looked momentarily confused from the sound, and didn't initially register what he just heard. The Hydra agents were quick to realize what just happened and were immediately taken off guard because they didn't expect to get shot at all tonight. The driver instinctively stepped on the gas and sped up.

Steve adjusted and fired again…

Zola flinched when he felt a spray warm fluid hit him in the face. He turned to his right and saw the Hydra agent to his right suddenly fall forward with blood splattering everywhere from the back of his head. Zola was in shock with his face splashed with blood. The agent in the front seat quickly turned around, "Sir, get down!" Zola quickly got low in the car by laying his body across the seats and wedging his upper body behind the dead man next to him. Zola knew deep down that the person who is trying to kill him is none other than Captain Steven Rogers. Zola had the look of absolute fear because now he was in Steve's element and he didn't have anymore cards left to play. The driver floored the gas pedal again, but it wouldn't be enough…

Steve aimed straight and true once again, and adjusting very slightly. He waited till his natural pause between exhale and inhale then pulled the trigger at the end of his breath.

The driver in Zola's car called out, "We can't make a move in these trees! Our best shot is that turn up ah…" He was cut off by a loud snap and a bullet shooting through the rear window and into his head. The driver keeled forward with his foot remaining on the gas causing the car to accelerate out of control. Zola now looked pale and utterly fearful with what is about to happen next. The car suddenly swerved wildly to the left and slammed into a tree dangerously fast.

Steve witnessed the crash through the scope of the rifle. He slowly lowered the rifle and breathed easy. He turned and returned the rifle to Gabe, "Thanks," he said calmly.

Gabe took the rifle back gently, "Nice shot, sir." Steve nodded then took off sprinting down the road to the crash without looking back. Peggy watched him curiously and with some concern in her eyes.

Dugan turned to the commandos, "lets go fellas!" He said waving his hand forward.

Just as the commandos stepped off, Colonel Phillips called out to them, "Wait!" All the commandos automatically stopped and turned to face him with surprise on their faces.

Pinkerton spoke up, "Sir, Captain Rogers might need us."

Jim nodded in agreement, "yes, sir. We got his six." Peggy smiled at the commandos for their unwavering loyalty and enthusiasm to support Steve in everything no matter how serious or miniscule.

Phillips nodded, "I know. But that blast from the bunker won't go unnoticed." He looked over at Dugan, "Sergeant Dugan."

"Sir," Dugan responded quickly.

"Take four men and hold here with the SSR chief and agents. Wait for any US Army response forces," Phillips said calmly. He turned to Sousa, "Sousa, you'll be doing all the talking. Explain what happened then send the commanding officer to me." He nodded to the direction Steve ran, "I'll be with Rogers."

Sousa nodded, "Right."

Dugan also nodded, "Yes sir."

Phillips turned to Stark and Peggy, "Lets get our boy." Stark just nodded in return and adjusted the weighted duffel bag on his shoulder.

Peggy nodded, "Right behind you, sir."

"Peggy, take command of the commandos," Phillips said as he started walking. Peggy nodded then signaled the commandos to move out. The commandos without hesitation followed Peggy's orders and formed a horizontal line across the road as they walked behind Peggy, Phillips, and Stark.

* * *

At the car crash, Zola was in a bad position and was injured significantly. He was twisted in an odd way, and his legs were shoved under the front driver's seat of the car. He had a compound fracture of his left leg with the fibula protruding through the skin in his leg, and a shattered femur. Blood was oozing out of his gashing wound and pooled on the floor of the car. His upper body was in far better shape but not by much. He had a few broken ribs, broken collarbone, and a broken shoulder. The possibly best reason why he isn't dead is because of dead body next to him acted as a useful cushion and kept him alive during the accident. Everyone else in the car was dead. The driver was shot in the head, the agent in the front passenger seat was sent through the window and into a tree, and the agent next to Zola was also shot in the head. Zola groaned in agonizing pain as he tried to adjust himself in the wreckage of the car. He cringed and gritted his teeth as he tried to move his legs, but they hurt so bad that he opted on using his arms. Even though his arm and collar bone were broken, they hurt far less than his mangled legs. Zola knew what was bound to happen if he stayed in the car so he dealt with the agonizing pain as he quickly composed himself to get out of the car.

Zola gritted his teeth in pain as he turned to his door and pushed it open with all of his strength. It took all of his might to fight the pain just to open the undamaged door. He knew he couldn't walk or stand so he tumbled out of the car with a painful groan into the dim night. He then started to use what little strength he had left and attempted to crawl his way to safety in the trees. A single headlight that wasn't destroyed during the crash and the tail lights of the car provided a dim light around his area. He groaned in absolute pain as he slowly crawled along the side of the dirt road toward the cover of the dark trees. As he slowly inched his way from the car, he left behind a fresh trail of thick blood that spanned all the way to the car. Zola suddenly saw numerous pairs of light from a distance around the area of the bunker which signaled vehicles were arriving. He didn't want to wait and find out who they were so he desperately tried to crawl faster, sucking up the pain with each pull of his arms.

Through the dim light that both the moon and the destroyed car provided, Steve could easily spot Zola crawling away from the car. He didn't need his enhanced vision that the serum provided to tell it was Zola. Steve slowed to a slight jog and drew his pistol as he neared the wounded Zola. Zola didn't initially see Steve at first so he kept crawling as fast as he could. Steve slowed to a gentle walk and gripped his pistol as he calmly strolled toward the desperate Zola. Zola finally looked up at and saw Steve walking toward him. He groaned and stopped crawling just as Steve was about two feet away from him.

Steve gripped his pistol and locked the hammer back with his thumb then slowly pointed his gun at Zola's head. A million dark thoughts ran through his mind as he stood there calmly holding a gun to an unarmed man. All the stress and pain he went through over the past few days finally accumulated to this moment. Steve tensed and gave an uncharacteristically cold stare at Zola. Zola smiled up at him, "Then, finish it," he said tauntingly.

Steve remained silent as he trained his pistol to point between Zola's eyes. His thoughts continued to race through his mind. Through the discovery of Hydra's sudden return, the revelation of their plans, and the knowledge of the possibly hundreds of innocent people that died by their hand finally put a massive psychological and spiritual toll on him that swelled to this very moment. He was tired and angry, and it all started to show. He was especially angry at his own people for allowing Hydra to infiltrate the government and nearly execute a plan that would've eventually shattered the lives of many innocent people around the world. If Steve and Peggy hadn't taken matters into their own hands, Hydra would've gone unchecked and most likely would've taken power of the US government in secret. The whole situation they're in now, and the scenario that could've played out in the future could've been avoided entirely if the US government hadn't been so quick to trust and forgive evil men who have committed all sorts of monstrosities during the war. Steve was all about forgiveness, but completely pardoning and trusting "former" Nazi and Hydra members was a mistake. Steve knew that ideology does not simply die with war, its merely goes into hiding. Steve didn't move as he stood in silence with his gun still trained on Zola. Zola smiled, "Finish it…" he urged again.

Steve continued to stare coldly into Zola's soul. He started to think about how Zola had told him that he would be the cause of all of Peggy's pain. Steve never wants to be the cause of her pain. He loves her with all his heart, and he never intends to see the day where he is the reason for Peggy hurting. Plus, he's starting a family. He wants to settle down with her and live a halfway decent normal life with her and kids. He wants to grow old with her and live a simple life someday. Steve couldn't imagine life without her… But right then, Steve realized Zola was right about something. Because he came back from the "dead", he made Peggy vulnerable in more ways than one. He more less painted a target on her back, on his unborn child's back, and his back. The thought of losing Peggy devastated him alone. He cringed at the thought of Zola being an architect for the pain Peggy and him will face started to occupy his mind. For the first time, Steve was considering shooting an unarmed man. He put his finger on the trigger and was ready to blow him away. Zola smiled, "Finish. It…" He said again. "I've won…" He said with a smile.

Suddenly Steve heard the sound of multiple fast paced footsteps on the dirt behind him. He didn't turn around right away as he heard the multiple sets of feet clamber to a halt. Steve finally turned his head to see Peggy, Colonel Phillips, Stark, and four of his commandos standing about twenty feet behind him. Steve quickly focused on Peggy, and even in the dim light he could see all of her beautiful features. Her hair lay elegantly on her shoulders even though she has been running along the road. Steve looked at her face and saw that she wore a look of worry and concern on her face. Steve again looked back down at Zola, still pointing the gun at him. Although Steve didn't directly look at Colonel Phillips, the Colonel also wore a look of concern on his face. Zola chuckled, "What are you waiting for. Kill me…"

It felt like an eternity as the seconds slowly passed. Then finally after an intense few seconds, Steve finally acted. He ejected the magazine of his pistol then pulled on the slide and ejected the round from the chamber without looking away from Zola. After a moment Steve finally spoke, "Out of bullets." He turned to Peggy and saw her relax a little. Steve turned back to Zola and smiled, "Besides," he nodded to his wife, "She wouldn't want me to." With that he turned and walked directly toward his wife. Zola simply watched in shock and awe as Steve walked calmly to Peggy. Zola honestly thought he was able to unnerve Captain America.

Peggy stood still as she watched Steve approach her calmly. She gave a relieved and loving smile to him as he walked to her. The moment Steve was within feet of her, she stepped forward and walked into his embrace and crushed her lips to his. Peggy didn't dare break the kiss at all like it was the first time she kissed him in months. She ran her hand through his hair and down his cheek as she held him close to her. Steve reciprocated both the kiss and the hug with equal fervor. Zola watched the couple kiss from afar for a moment then looked down in defeat. He slowly rolled to his side and rested, both tired and in pain as blood pooled from his leg. Phillips smiled at Steve and Peggy then started to walk over to Zola. He signaled the commandos to follow him which they followed him without hesitation.

As Phillips led the commandos to the wounded Zola, Steve and Peggy finally broke their passionate lip lock. Peggy rested her forehead against Steve's and gave a small smile, "Hey, soldier."

Steve smiled, "Hey, beautiful." He placed his hands on her pregnant stomach and caressed it gently.

Peggy leaned her head back and whispered, "We're okay."

"I love you, Peggy," Steve said softly.

Peggy rested her arms on his shoulders and whispered, "I love you too." She started to lean in for another kiss but Stark interrupted them by clearing his throat.

Stark smiled, "Hello there, Captain."

* * *

Zola heard foot steps near him causing him to look up and saw Colonel Phillips looking down at him. Before the Colonel said anything, Zola looked over at Steve and Peggy again and saw them happily reunited. He sighed then slowly looked back up at the Colonel. Phillips spoke coldly, "Under Executive Order 9835, I place you under arrest for treason and espionage."

Zola frowned and looked down at the dirt in defeat.

* * *

Steve chuckled as Peggy shook her head. Steve gave a small smile at Stark, "Thanks for all your help, Howard."

Howard nodded, "Anything for the Rogers."

Steve turned and saw a row of jeep headlights coming their way down the road. Steve took Peggy's hand in his and spoke calmly, "looks like the Army is here."

Howard nodded, "They showed up not long after you took off." He smiled at the couple, "They aren't Hydra. Trust me."

Steve smiled, "Never thought they were," he said as he and Peggy started to walk down the dirt road. Stark just watched them with a relieved smile as the couple walked into the night.

As Steve and Peggy walked hand in hand down the side of the dirt road, the US Army Willy's Jeeps quickly drove past them. But as each jeep passed, Steve could see the soldiers in the jeeps all staring at him and Peggy with shock and surprise. The remaining commandos and the SSR agents by the bunker must've told them what had happened to earn that reaction. But neither Steve and Peggy didn't mind. Steve gave a small smile then wrapped his arm around his wife as they walked down the darkening road.

Peggy smiled and elbowed Steve in the ribs earning a grunt from him. Steve coughed, "What was that for?"

Peggy shook her head, "You almost dying for the third time since we've been together. You got to work on that."

"I am," Steve said with a tired smile.

Peggy shook her head and leaned into him. After a moment of silence, she spoke up with a humorous tone in her voice, "no you're not." Steve didn't say anything but simply smiled.

* * *

Directly following the incident in Camp Lehigh, Colonel Phillips, Howard Stark, and Chief Sousa took all the all the files, documents, papers, evidence, and anything connecting to Hydra they found and collected and took it back to the SSR office in New York City to photograph every little thing they found. The trio photographed every piece of paper and evidence in detail so they would always have a copy of it for their records and security purposes. They made sure that every word that was written or typed could be seen in the photos. Then in the following morning after the incident, Colonel Phillips, Howard Stark, and Chief Sousa delivered all the original files, documents, papers, and evidence concerning Hydra, to the President directly at the White House early that morning, so he could see the unfiltered truth behind SHIELD.

Immediately following President Truman seeing the dizzying array of evidence presented to him, he immediately called for a Senate hearing and an immediate FBI investigation concerning SHIELD and the infiltration of Hydra into the government. He then called for Colonel Phillips and Captain Rogers to testify at the hearing…

 **TWO DAYS AFTER THE SHIELD INCIDENT**

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **UNITED STATES SENATE COMMITTEE ON HYDRA AND SHIELD**

Colonel Phillips, in full military dress uniform, approached the long wood table facing the half circle wood podium that the seventeen Senators were sitting behind, and placed his cover down on the table calmly before sitting down. Phillips sat alone with Steve no where to be seen even though the President had ordered him to testify in front of the committee. Philips gently placed his files of papers on the table in front of him and spoke calmly, "Good morning, senators. If I may, I'd like to make a statement for the record." He heard dozens of cameras snapping pictures behind him as he spoke, "As you see in the reports in front of you, Director John Weyland was working for the terror group known as Hydra. Hydra operatives and high ranking officials were allowed to easily infiltrate the government through Operation Paperclip and were seemingly left unchecked. These individuals then moved to conduct their ulterior motives while working for our government."

The senator in the middle of the podium spoke up sternly, "We believe recruiting former Hydra and ex-Nazi's was a necessary evil to further develop our countries military and technology against the communists."

Phillips leaned forward, "A necessary evil? Senators, you left them unchecked and if it wasn't for Captain Rogers and his wife, Hydra would've been left unchecked to fester inside the government. If the Rogers' didn't do what they did, how long would've it taken all you to realize Hydra's plans? My guess… it would be too late."

Another Senator spoke up, "That's an interesting thought Colonel, but speaking of Captain Rogers. Why haven't we heard from him? Where is he?"

Phillips shook his head, "There is nothing he has to say. The craters he left behind in the Shenandoah Mountains and the former SHIELD compound proved his point."

The same Senator spoke again, "Well he could explain how this country is expected to maintain its national security against the communists now that he, his wife, and you have laid waste to our prime intelligence apparatus."

"Hydra was selling you lies, not intelligence," the Colonel shot back. "Hydra was playing your fears of Communism all the while targeting and murdering hundreds of people that opposed them. All the evidence you need to see is in the files in front of you, all you need to do…"

A different Senator spoke, "But Captain Rogers…"

"Is this hearing about Captain Rogers or Hydra?" The Colonel said sternly feeling that some of the Senators wanted to accuse Steve of some sort of crime. "Did Captain Rogers go outside the law in this? Yes. But his actions might've saved this country from being destroyed from the inside. Regardless of your feelings toward him, the evidence is clear that Hydra infiltrated the government and were planning on targeting countless people around the country."

Senator Brandt leaned forward, "The Colonel is right. Captain Rogers is a hero and we should not slander him here. This hearing is about Hydra and SHIELD, not Captain America. We can agree now that recruiting Hydra was a total mistake." All the senators all nodded in agreement, even those who wanted to accuse Steve of some sort of crime. Brandt nodded, "Now, Colonel. How did Hydra return? I thought we had defeated them during the war."

The Colonel spoke calmly, "we THOUGHT Hydra was defeated. I did and Captain Rogers did too. But in actuality no war is over until the enemy says it's over. We may think it over, we may declare it over, but in fact, the enemy gets a vote… and Hydra never declared their war was over." Everyone nodded.

"What of SHIELD? And what of our security?" Brandt asked taking the lead in the hearing.

"We can rebuild SHIELD. The concept is sound but the people you had to operate it were all Hydra and were working on different agenda's. We can reconstruct SHIELD with the existing assets of the Strategic Science Reserve and expand them to suit the role of SHIELD." Brandt nodded along with the other Senators who saw this as the best plan with the least amount of wrinkles. The Colonel spoke calmly, "As of security. We're indeed left vulnerable but that's because of Hydra crippling us from the inside. We can fix situations like this from happening again by assuring that people who work for the government are totally loyal to this country. We need a better system to prove loyalty is what we need for now."

Senators nodded again. Brandt gave a small smile, "Interesting proposition, Colonel." He leaned back, "For the sake of a quick discussion. Who's going to operate the new SHIELD?"

Phillips smiled, "I can do it because I have experience operating the Strategic Science Reserve, but will need a few others to act as deputy directors to assure operational success."

Brandt nodded, "Who do you have in mind?"

Phillips smiled.

* * *

Hours later the first official hearing of the United States House of Representatives Senate Committee on Hydra and SHIELD came to a close. It was still early in the afternoon when the first hearing officially ended, but the meeting seemed to feel like it took all day for the old Colonel. Immediately after the hearing, Colonel Phillips walked out of the building and headed straight for the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool.

 **Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool**

The Colonel walked briskly along the side of the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool with the Washington Memorial sticking straight out on the far end of the pool. He still held his files in his hand as he walked the peaceful reflecting pool. The day was peaceful in Washington DC and he couldn't help but to feel relieved that the madness that had occurred the last few days were finally over. At least for the most part. The area around the reflecting pool was relatively quiet with a handful of people strolling around the long reflecting pool. The Colonel enjoyed the rare peace in the area and absorbed the relaxing atmosphere presented by the beautiful Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool.

As the Colonel strolled along the pool he saw the person he needed to meet. He saw Steve sitting on a park bench dressed in a plaid collared shirt with the sleeved rolled up past his elbows, dark blue dress pants, black dress shoes, and sunglasses. The Colonel smiled and walked over to his subordinate and friend. As the Colonel neared his friend, Steve turned his head and nodded at the Colonel. Phillips smiled, "Captain," he said friendlily as he sat down next to him.

Steve nodded, "Good afternoon, sir."

"Cut the formalities, Steve," Phillips said with a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't go to the hearing. Would've told you, but I just didn't want to face politicians." Steve shrugged, "I hate talking to them."

Phillips nodded, "I do too." He chuckled, "Your friend Senator Brandt stood up for you though."

"He was there?" Steve asked shocked.

Phillips chuckled, "Yeah. He stood up for you while the committee tried to whitewash you."

"Well. I got to send him a thank you card I guess," Steve said calmly.

Phillips looked at him, "Other than that the hearing went well, but long. The FBI is rounding up everyone who had a hand with Hydra operations in the country, anyone who benefitted from it, and anyone who took part of it."

Steve nodded, "At least that's something. Can't say I'm surprise that no one tried arresting me yet though."

Phillips nodded, "I won't lie. The Senators weren't happy you detonated a nuclear weapon underground let alone in Virginia." Steve chuckled lightly. The two men fell silent for a moment.

Steve smiled, "Thanks for taking the lead on photographing all the documents and evidence."

Phillips laughed, "It only took us all night and almost all morning to photograph all the documents in detail so it was legible in pictures." He took one of his files out and handed it to Steve, "Speaking of files. Here."

Steve took the file and looked down at it and saw that the file read, " _Sergeant Barnes: Winter Soldier"_ written on it. The Colonel spoke up, "This is what we got on Sergeant Barnes from all the Hydra files. This shows he's a victim… not the enemy." The Colonel leaned back on the bench, "Finding him will be the hard part."

Steve nodded in gratitude, "Thanks."

Phillips nodded, "Got a proposition for you. You can turn it down."

"Shoot." Steve said calmly as he looked at the cover of the file.

"SHIELD is being remade by completely transforming all assets of the SSR to SHIELD and expanding them. How would you like to lead SHIELD as a Deputy Director for me? You'll work along side Stark." The Colonel asked with a smile.

Steve looked up and smiled. He started to shake his head, "I'm not that type of guy, sir. I'm a soldier and a fighter through and through."

Phillips nodded, "I figured you'd say that, but I thought I extend the offer to you. Got any recommendations for me who is suited for the job?"

Steve looked at the Colonel, "You know who I'll pick."

"Just wanted to know if you would choose the same."

Steve stood up and smiled at his friend, "It'll mean a lot to her if you told her, Colonel." Phillips smiled up at him.

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch "Bell Co. Office"**

Peggy dressed in a white collared women's maternity blouse, dark blue women's business skirt, nylon stockings, and dark blue heels, stood in front of a table with a radio on it playing the day's news broadcast. Her team surrounded her along with every agent on the floor listening to the news broadcast including Chief Sousa. After the events of a few days ago at Camp Lehigh, the news talked about nothing but the incident. Now that the hearings are taking place, the SSR agents in the "Bell Co. Office" were especially interested in what was going on. Peggy crossed her arms over her chest as she listened intently to the news.

The male news reporter spoke calmly, "the president convened an emergency cabinet meeting to discuss the growing scandal over the alleged infiltration of Hydra into many parts of the government. Hydra, an organization thought to be defeated during the war, seemed to have went into hiding and infiltrated the government shortly after the conclusion of the war. Its not clear how Hydra infiltrated the government, but its clear that it took a lot of careful planning for Hydra to successfully fool the federal government." Peggy shook her head. "The recently deceased SHIELD Director John Weyland, was a member of the neo-Hydra organization and was responsible for approving a government assassination program that would've targeted American citizens." Peggy started to bite her thumb nail as she listened intently. The other agents too were listening with a lot of interest to see what was going on. "Multiple business owners, politicians, and other federal government officials were also arrested for conspiring with Hydra. Famed Hollywood actress Whitney Frost, and Roxxon Oil Corporation head Hugh Jones were also arrested." Peggy gave a small smile at the names given. She knew the list of people who were arrested and or going to be arrested is long, but she couldn't help but smile at that small bit of news with the two names. The reporter continued calmly, "The hearing today occurred with only Colonel Phillips with Captain Steven Rogers also known as Captain America, nowhere to be seen."

All of the SSR agents and Sousa looked at Peggy curiously at the mention of Steve's name. Peggy shook her slightly, ignoring the stares as she listened to the radio. The reporter continued to speak, "The hearing today revealed that Captain Steven Rogers was the main source of the exposure of Hydra. It is also reported that Captain Rogers was the one to apprehend the mastermind of the Hydra infiltration, the name of whom is left as classified. Captain Rogers was aided by the elite multinational unit known as the Howling Commandos and SSR loyalist Agents, but Captain Rogers was largely responsible for the death of former SHIELD director John Weyland and the destruction of two Hydra and SHIELD facilities." There was a pause, "At the end of the first day of the hearing, Colonel Phillips announced that the Strategic Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistic Division also known as SHIELD will be remade." Peggy relaxed a little because the press didn't report her helping Steve reveal Hydra. Like other SSR agents, she wanted her role as an SSR agent to be secret, hence the cover of working in the "New York Bell Company Office" telephone company. It was alright for agents in the SSR to refer to themselves as "Federal Agents" to outsiders but not imply which agency unless it was to law enforcement, other federal agencies, and official business such as active cases. The SSR was still majorly a clandestine post-war agency, so she was glad that her name and her team's names weren't given in the broadcast. It was probably safe to assume that the government sensor the names but her husband and Colonel Phillips.

The reporter started to report other news outside of the hearing. Peggy stepped up and turned off the radio. All the agents but her field team and Sousa started to disperse and go back to their desks to return to work. Ramirez spoke up, "Hey, Peggy. Why do you think your husband didn't go to the hearing?"

Li nodded, "Yeah, wasn't he ordered to?"

Peggy shrugged, "I don't know. He thought about not going, but I understand why he didn't go."

Thompson chuckled, "didn't want to deal with politicians."

Peggy nodded with a warm smile, "Yeah."

Sousa sighed, "What a long few days, huh?"

"Definitely," Peggy said with a sigh of relief.

"What are you two going to do now?" Sousa asked.

Peggy rubbed her baby bump, "Relax and have this baby, and hopefully the country won't fall apart," she said with a chuckle. Thompson laughed with her.

Sousa shrugged, "Want to take the next few days off? Go ahead."

Peggy looked at him curiously, "Really?"

"Oh yeah. You two been through a lot the last few days." Sousa gripped her shoulder friendlily, "You deserve it." He laughed, "I'm half surprised that you're even here today."

Peggy chuckled, "Thank you, Daniel. We'll greatly appreciate it."

Thompson was about to speak up but Sousa stopped him, "Not you, fellas. You only participated in the raid."

Thompson sighed, "What a downer."

Ramirez laughed, "hey we participated in the raid and stuck our necks out for her."

Sousa and Peggy shook their heads. Suddenly the phone rang from the Chief's office prompting Sousa to excuse himself, "Excuse me, Peggy, fellas." He turned around and limped back to his office to get the phone.

Peggy looked at her team, "get back to work."

Thompson shrugged, "What are we supposed to be doing again?" Ramirez slapped the back of his head earning a laugh from Peggy.

Peggy walked over to her desk, "Thank you, Ramirez."

Just before Peggy sat down at her desk, Sousa popped out of his office, "Peggy, phone for you. It's the Colonel," he said with a straight face.

Peggy nodded, "Coming."

Peggy stepped into Sousa's office and picked up the phone at his desk, "Colonel?" Sousa stood by the door with a wide smile at Peggy.

Colonel Phillips spoke through the phone, "Peggy, how are you doing?"

"Good, Colonel," Peggy responded calmly.

"I take it you heard that SHIELD is being remade?"

"Yes, I did."

"I need another Deputy Director to work with me along with Stark. No one is more qualified than you. Do you want the job?" Colonel said calmly. Peggy was silent for a long moment, completely surprised at what she just heard. A Deputy Director position of an intelligence agency. She would be the first woman in history to have that job AND have that much responsibility placed on her. After a long moment of silence, the Colonel spoke up curiously, "Peggy, you still there?"

Peggy nodded, "I'll be honored."

She heard the Colonel chuckle, "I thought so. I'll get in touch with you with more details later." He chuckled, "Have a good day, Peggy."

"Thank you. Thank you, Colonel." She said with much gratitude. She hung up the phone and turned and saw Sousa smiling at her widely while he leaned up against the door frame.

"Congratulations, Peggy. No one deserves it more," Sousa said proudly.

Peggy smiled, "Thank you, Daniel." The two walked out of the Chief office together.

The moment they entered the main office space, Sousa called to everyone in the office, "Everyone! Listen up!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to Sousa and Peggy. "I'll like everyone to meet our new Deputy Director of SHIELD, Director Margaret 'Peggy' Rogers!" Peggy smiled widely to everyone as the office erupted in applause and cheers.

Thompson called out over the applause, "You earned it! Atta girl!"

Sousa turned to Peggy and smiled, "I think Chief Dooley would be proud."

Peggy smiled and couldn't wait to tell Steve.

* * *

 **Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY**

It was early in the evening when Peggy stepped through the front door of her and Steve's house. She quickly closed the door behind her as she called out for her husband, "Darling!" She could hear the kitchen rattling and the aurora of delicious food filling her nose. She smiled, "Darling!" She quickly walked into the family room and put her purse on the couch and draped her dark blue business blouse on the couch, "Darling!" She called again.

Steve walked out of the kitchen while he wiped his hands on a towel, "Hey there!" he said happily. He tossed the towel on the counter then walked into the family room, "Was cooking us dinner. Didn't hear you right away." He approached her, "Its almost done." Peggy ran up to him and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips excitedly. Steve broke the kiss and smiled, "What's up?" Peggy couldn't help but smile and took his hand and lead him to the couch. The two sat down on the couch. Steve chuckled, "You seem more excited than our wedding day and the news of your pregnancy."

Peggy chuckled, "That's not even funny, darling."

Steve laughed, "Well, spill then."

Peggy calmed down and spoke evenly, "Colonel Phillips put me as Deputy Director of SHIELD."

"Congratulations!" Steve tried sounding surprised.

Peggy called his bluff and gave a mock suspicious look, "Why do I feel like you knew this already?"

Steve chuckled and told the truth, "The Phillips originally asked me if I wanted the job but I refused. He knew I would." He shrugged, "He then asked me for a recommendation and I said your name. But I knew he already chose you, and offered me the position out of respect." Peggy smiled. Steve smiled back, "You earned it, Peggy."

Peggy smiled, "Thank you Steve." Steve leaned forward and kissed her. After a while Peggy broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Steve's, "What now?"

Steve put his hands on her baby bump, "We relax and have dinner."

Peggy leaned back and smiled, "I have the next few days off."

Steve chuckled, "Sounds perfect." The two leaned in and kissed again.

After a long few days, the couple can now relax. At least for now.

* * *

 **MIDNIGHT**

 **SSR MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON**

It was midnight in the SSR maximum security prison somewhere in the state of New York far from the city. This was the same prison Zola was placed in directly after the war when he was transferred to the United States. Zola was once again in the same jail cell as Doctor Johann Fennhoff also known as Doctor Viktor Ivchenko. Zola was back in a white jail jump suit but he was now restricted to a wheel chair do to his wounds sustained by Captain America. He was more or less patched up with a cast on his arm with a sling and two thick casts on his legs. He is now required regular doctor visits to check his injuries.

In the dark jail cell, Zola, who sat on his wheel chair, was sitting next to the wall carving Steve's name with a loose rock once again. Once he carved the name he crossed it off multiple times in anger. The wall was covered with carvings of Steve's name that were repeatedly crossed off. Doctor Fennhoff, who still had the wire cage around his face to prevent him from talking, approached him and handed him a piece of paper that he wrote on. Zola looked down and read it. The note read, _what are you going to do now?_

Zola smiled and handed the note back, "I'm going to get out of here. Believe me. We're not over yet."

Suddenly the thick metal jail door opened, shining the bright hallway lights into the cell. Zola and Fennhoff looked at each other curiously. The door swung open but no one came in. The two men looked at the open doorway then back at each other once again, unsure what to do. The doorway was open and still no one came in. Fennhoff stepped away from Zola and approached the seemingly open door slowly. Suddenly a shadowy figure stepped into the doorway with only his silhouette being visible as the light framed the unknown figure. It was clear the figure was armed with a pistol in his left hand that had a suppressor attached to the muzzle of the pistol. The intentions of the figure became automatically clear. Fennhoff stopped in his tracks at the sight of the figure with the look of fear appearing on his face. The figure raised his left arm and pointed the pistol at Fennhoff. At that moment both Zola and Fennhoff saw that the figure had a bright silver mechanical left arm with a large red star on the shoulder.

Zola whispered, "Sergeant Barnes." Suddenly the shadowy figure fired his suppressed pistol into Fennhoff's head. Fennhoff fell back onto the floor, dead. Blood poured out of the entry and exit wound of his head and pooled on the dark jail cell floor. The shadowy figure stepped into the jail cell and approached the defenseless Zola. Zola raised his hands frantically, "No. No!"

The figure fired a suppressed round into Zola's head killing him instantly. The figure popped four more rounds into his chest before backing away. The figure stopped by Fennhoff's dead body then triple tapped him in the chest for good measure. The figure then left silently out of the jail cell….

* * *

 **FINALLY DONE!**

 **HOPED YOU ENJOED THIS SERIES OF CHAPTERS**

 **THIS ISNT OVER YET! THAT IS IF YOU LIKE ME TO CONTINUE!**

 **AGAIN IDEAS FROM JAMES BOND: SPECTRE**

 **IDEAS FROM JASON BOURNE TRILOGY, MAN FROM UNCLE**

 **QUOTE FROM USMC GENERAL JAMES MATTIS**

 **UPDATED: ADDED/REMOVED Some minor details**


	23. Chapter 22 Carters

**Chapter 22 Carters**

I do not own Captain America

Family/Fluff moments incoming!

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the late update everyone. Been busy. Been out of the country, had work, classes, and all sorts of good stuff. Lol. I'm still writing and posting.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

On July 26, 1947, shortly after the incident with SHIELD and Hydra, the US underwent a restructuring of the government's military and intelligence. This restructuring was called the "National Security Act of 1947" and took partial effect on the 26 of July. The majority of the Act came into effect on September 18, 1947, the day after the Senate named James Forrestal as the first Secretary of Defense. Additionally, the Act merged the Department of War (which was renamed to the Department of the Army), and the Department of the Navy into the National Military Establishment (NME), which is headed by the Secretary of Defense. The Act also included the Department of the Airforce which separated from the Army into its own branch and merged into the NME. Outside of military reformation, the Act also officially established the National Security Council, Central Intelligence Agency, and reestablished the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistic Division (SHIELD).

Though the majority of the Act took effect in September, the new SHIELD would not take operational effect until all of SHIELD's subordinate divisions were all functional, and ALL SSR divisions and assets were transferred into SHIELD. Additionally, SHIELD was always meant to have a headquarters building outside of Camp Lehigh, so the government has been "constructing" the new headquarters in Time Square in New York City since the initial formation of SHIELD. The new SHIELD secret headquarters known by the government as "The Aegis" is being built within an existing non-description office building in Time Square to be used as a cover. The mentality was to hide in plain sight which seemed to work well for the SSR so far. But the overall hope was that The Aegis building would be ready by the time the newly reformed SHIELD became operational.

It's been four months since the "SHIELD Incident" as it became known by the news and the general public, but many in the SSR saw the incident as the "Hydra Resurgence." For the past four months, the government has been using the evidence obtained by Steve and Peggy to track down and arrest anyone who was involved with Hydra both directly and indirectly. Spearheading the arrests is the FBI and the SSR in a joint agency effort to remove anyone who was associated or working with Hydra. The primary goal is to eliminate Hydra's corruptive influence from the government entirely. The evidence obtained by the Rogers lead to the arrest of many influential and ranking individuals including politicians, high powered businessmen, and members of both the SSR, FBI, and the recently formed Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). Additionally, many members of the organization known as the "Council of Nine" have also been arrested, mainly by the SSR. People who were only mentioned in the evidence but had very little information linking them to Hydra were listed as "Persons of Interest" and were further investigated and kept under surveillance. But the main problem both the SSR and the FBI encountered right after the "SHIELD Incident" was that many of the suspects they needed to arrest went into hiding which meant the FBI, and the SSR had to hunt for them.

But what kept the general public from sparking a mass witch hunt for Hydra infiltrators was the slowly growing fear of Communism. The news of Hydra infiltrating the government scared people, but the fear of Communists was still much greater than that of Hydra. The Cold War and fear of Communism spreading were the bigger topics most people were concerned. The public became more worried that if Hydra could infiltrate the government than the Communists could too. The US government was quick to use this growing fear of Communism to overshadow the damage that Hydra had dealt to the country. With this, the government raised concerns that Communists and leftist sympathizers inside America might actively work as Soviet spies and pose a threat to U.S. security making Communism and the Soviet Union the main attention of the public. The US government knocked out two birds with one stone by having public support for anti-communist and anti-Soviet sentiment while covering the vulnerability made by Hydra. Although the fear and apprehension of Communism didn't initially sweep the nation, the topic of the "SHIELD Incident" and Hydra took a back seat in the minds of many Americans. Although Hydra did deal significant damage to the U.S prime intelligence apparatus, the government and even the public viewed Communism and the Soviets as a much more substantial threat than Hydra. Hydra was just a parasite they needed to kill before it grew any larger and did more damage. It's true that Soviet influence grew as the Cold War progressed, but Hydra was far from truly defeated.

While the SSR remains as its own scientific and intelligence agency, it's currently conducting two major operations throughout the agency that focuses on the capture and elimination of Hydra and the continuing effort to counter Leviathan, the Soviet Spy agency. For the first few months following the "SHIELD Incident," Peggy lead her team and fellow field agents in their missions while staying in the office. Because of her pregnancy becoming more and more physically apparent, she and Chief Sousa found it unwise for her to commit herself to the field. So Peggy opted to do as much as she could while in the office to aid in the missions at the same time provide her agents with leads and logistical support. She considered her efforts with Steve during the "Hydra Resurgence" as her last field mission while pregnant. But as much as she loves her career and excited for her future guaranteed promotion as a Deputy Director of SHIELD, Steve and the family they will start are the first joys in her heart. Though Peggy isn't stopping her career, she is going to take it easy for the remainder of her pregnancy for the sake of her and the baby. To say she's overjoyed to be starting a family with Steve is a severe understatement.

* * *

 **November 1947**

 **Four Months After The "SHIELD Incident"**

It's early November of 1947, and Peggy is now eight months pregnant and is on her third trimester of her pregnancy, and Steve and Peggy have been married for a little over a year. A year and four months to be exact. The couple celebrated their first anniversary in late July with a quiet day spent together combined with a fantastic night out at a fancy restaurant overlooking the East River in Brooklyn. It was a wonderfully romantic day just the two of them with no stress, no pressing missions, and no chaos. It was just perfect. Now, the Rogers are on a long transatlantic flight heading to Heathrow Airport in London, England to finally visit Peggy's family for a long awaited family reunion. A few weeks ago, Peggy took the unpaid Paternal Leave Chief Sousa talked to her about a few months ago now that she reached her eight month of pregnancy. With the due date nearing, and her baby belly now twice the size it once was, it was time for her to take time off to relax and get ready for the birth. Since Peggy has taken Paternal Leave, she left Agent Jack Thompson in charge of her field team while Chief Sousa absorbed the duties of Senior Field Agent while being the Chief of the SSR office in New York City.

Peggy couldn't lie; she used to dislike Thompson because not only was he extremely sexist, but he was also incredibly short-sighted and arrogant. But he warmed up to her and even became a friend. He wasn't the man he once was when she first arrived at the "Bell Co. Office" in '45. He changed immensely for the better, and gotten a lot friendlier and became a lot humbler. It still surprises her that he resigned from the chief position to Daniel Sousa and relinquished his congressional medal to her though she didn't accept it. The reasoning for Thompson's surprising actions was because he felt guilty for all the wrong things he'd done to her. At the time she felt there was some other reason that stirred him to do those acts. Either he was feeling the guilt of the many previous actions he did in the past, or he was afraid of her husband and his close connection with many ranking people, or both. But whatever the reason, she didn't mind it because everything turned out great in the end. In fact, since the Stark Case and the encounter with the Winter Soldier, him and many of the agents in the office have warmed up to her and see her as their equal if not superior. Its quite a change since the war. For a woman in this time in a field dominated by men, she is extremely successful and fortunate. Of course, life always has its challenges, and she faced them like everyone else. But in the end, all those struggles were worth it. But the one thing she is sure is that after all this time, Steve continues to change her life.

Steve's extremely supportive of her and is patient, kind, and gentle to her. A complete gentleman. He's absolutely wonderful and she doesn't tell that to him enough. He means the world to her and she's sure that her life would be drastically different without him being here. Steve stuck by her when things were rough for her in the SSR and supported her when she had moments of doubt. Steve only made her life better. She wouldn't say life was easy but considering how everything turned out, she couldn't rightfully complain. As her husband often said, "every thing you have done, every choice, every good and bad thing you experienced lead her to these moments," and he's right. Through everything, she has a successful career, people count on her, she's happily married, and she's starting a family. Its almost too good to be true. Of all the possibilities life could've thrown at her, she's glad this is the one she has. Of course, there's always challenges, and being a federal agent and spy, and a soon to be director of an intelligence agency while starting a family would be a great challenge, Peggy knew that she and Steve could overcome anything, so she wasn't worried one bit.

* * *

 **Heathrow Airport London, England**

A shining silver and red "American Overseas Airlines" four-engine propeller, triple tail Lockheed Constellation airplane finally touched down at Heathrow Airport in London after a long transatlantic flight from New York City. The plane landed a little after four in the afternoon with the usual London weather that accompanied this time of year with overcast skies and sporadic late afternoon showers. The passengers inside the plane could tell it was going to be a little chilly outside just by looking out the windows. In one of the pairs of seats in the middle of the passenger cabin, Peggy rested her head on Steve's broad shoulder as the plane began to taxi to the terminal. Peggy wore a maternity dark blue wrap, short sleeve, swing dress that went past her knees, nylon stockings, and dark blue flats. She also wore her wavy brown hair down and wore her usual makeup with red lipstick. She let her hair grow out just a little again, and now it was just a little past collar bone length. On her lap is her brown purse under a relatively neatly folded grey collared, button up coat. Steve on the other hand, cleaned up nicely to meet Peggy's family so he looked slightly overdressed. He wore a pressed dark grey suit, dark blue tie to match Peggy's dress, and black polished dress shoes. On his lap he had a grey fedora and a folded khaki colored trench coat.

As Steve felt the plane make a left toward the terminal, he looked to his left and smiled at Peggy who was still resting her head on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful, making him believe that she was still asleep. Even while eight months pregnant, Steve saw her as the most beautiful woman in the world. Everything about her is beautiful. He also admired that Peggy had been putting in a lot of effort to stay in shape during her pregnancy, though he was aware that remaining physically attractive to him wasn't her primary goal, Peggy DID emphasize that it continued to play a significant factor in her motivation to train. However, the primary reason for her training while pregnant was so she wouldn't be too much out of shape when she returned to field work in the SSR. Whatever the reason, Steve admired his wife's determination and enjoyed seeing her overcome the obvious physical difficulties of being pregnant and the bothersome side effects that accompanied it. But interesting enough the side effects of the third trimester bothered Peggy more so than usual during the flight. She complained about back aches and frequently had to make trips to the lavatory throughout the duration of the flight. Steve chuckled at the memory of how uncharacteristic his wife was when she complained about the side effects of pregnancy during the flight. Peggy was never the one to complain about anything, so this was a big deal.

Steve smiled to himself as his mind started to think about having a family with Peggy once again. Just that simple thought made him smile from ear to ear. He knew Peggy would make an excellent mother. She's strong, kind, patient, and understanding and that's just a few good reasons. Although Peggy often griped about the side effects of pregnancy, she knew it's worth it. Steve's reverie was interrupted when he felt Peggy move. Peggy sat up in her seat and rubbed her belly with both of her hands.

Steve rubbed her back gently, "You okay?"

Peggy looked at him with a loving smile, "mhmm." She slightly cringed with a smile, "Baby is just kicking." Peggy been feeling the baby kick since her sixth month of pregnancy, and recently the baby has been kicking a lot more since then. At first, when she felt the baby kick, it surprised her and felt like something poked her from the inside. But now she welcomes the sensation as a beautiful reminder of the baby she carries within her. When the baby first started kicking Steve couldn't get enough of it and loved feeling Peggy's belly just to wait for kicks from their baby.

Steve smiled and put his hand over her belly and felt a gentle kick against his hand. He beamed happily at Peggy who was staring at him with a large smile. Steve leaned down slightly so he was closer to Peggy's belly, "We made it to London, little one," he said softly to the baby in Peggy's belly.

Peggy smiled as she felt another kick within her, "Our baby definitely takes after you. The baby got a lot of strong kicks."

Steve chuckled, "If anything he'll take after you. You're the one who enjoys kicking people."

Peggy laughed, "And how do you know we're going to have a boy, darling."

"Well. Call it a gut feeling," Steve said with a soft chuckle.

Peggy giggled and intertwined her fingers with his, "Well, forgive me, darling, but I'm not at all convinced we're having a boy," She said shrugging with a grin.

Steve smiled, "My gut is rarely wrong."

"Ha. That's debatable, darling," Peggy said jokingly.

"You'll see," Steve said confidently.

Peggy laughed at her husband's confidence in having a son. She honestly wouldn't mind if the baby were a boy or a girl, she'll love her child nonetheless. She had no preference what so ever, merely starting a family is a great gift in itself. Family. That word rang in her mind for a moment as her pleasant smile slowly faded into a look of worry. It's not that she's worried about starting a family with Steve, it's that she's concerned about her family. She hasn't seen them since the war, and the last time she saw her parents she didn't leave them on good terms. The loss of her brother, Michael sparked her motivation to distance herself from her parents and family, and ultimately rekindled what she truly wanted to do. To pursue a life of adventure. The death of her brother in a way pushed her to take the field agent position in the British Intelligence thus thrusting her directly into the war.

When Peggy left home, the only one in the family she ever made any contact with, though rarely, was her younger sister, Victoria. Though the two sisters haven't seen each other since the war and rarely communicated, they were able to reestablish contact through the mail a while ago. Luckily, Victoria's address hasn't changed since she got married during the war. Victoria Carter Beck formerly Victoria Marie Carter is the only one in Peggy's family to know that Peggy got married and to whom, but what Victoria doesn't know is that her sister is eight months pregnant. Peggy hasn't told her that news because she fears that her sister will tell her parents, and this is the type of news that Peggy wanted to tell herself.

Peggy became increasingly worried with reuniting with her family. This whole trip to reunite with her parents was her sister's idea, not hers. She initially refused the letter proposal from her sister, but after some discussion, Steve talked her into it by stating that their child would love to meet his or her grandparents someday and since Steve's parents aren't alive anymore that leaves only Peggy's. Peggy had no other option but to accept. But she dreaded the reunion entirely. For starters, Peggy didn't tell her parents that she got married, didn't invite them to the wedding, and now she's showing up to reunite with her parents that she hasn't seen in years while eight months pregnant. So many life changing things happened to her since she left that all this news will come to them as a shock. There are so many things that can go wrong with this reunion. Peggy became confident that facing Nazis, Hydra, and Leviathan faired better on her nerves than reuniting with her parents.

Another strong kick from the baby within her brought her back to reality. Peggy ran a hand through her smooth brown hair then turned to see Steve looking at her with concern. She tried to give a warm smile, "Hey."

Steve wore a worried look, "You alright? I lost you there for a second."

Peggy nodded silently, "I just…" She couldn't find the words.

Steve knew what she was thinking so he wrapped a strong arm around her and brought her close, "It'll be okay." Peggy nodded as she rubbed her belly gently with a motherly touch. She closed her eyes as the baby began to gently kick within her again. Feeling the baby kick and move within her seemed almost like her child was reassuring her too. Steve smiled and kissed the top of her head reassuringly, "It'll be okay. I know it."

After a moment, Peggy turned and looked at her husband and smiled genuinely, "Thank you, darling."

"Anytime."

The plane finally came to a stop at the terminal in Heathrow Airport prompting everyone onboard to unbuckle their seat belts and gather their things to prepare disembarking the plane. Steve gave a friendly smile to his wife, "Shall we?"

Peggy nodded with a small smile, "Let's get on with it," she said referring to the impending reunion with her family that she was completely dreading.

Steve chuckled, "Atta girl." With that he and Peggy did the same as everyone else, they gathered their things and stood up to get ready to leave the plane. Soon they were out of the plane and carefully making their way down the mobile airline passenger steps to the tarmac.

* * *

After the Rogers had got their two suitcases from the crowded baggage claim, they left the terminal building and made their way to the sidewalk to wait for Victoria to pick them up. Figuring it might be a while, Steve sent Peggy to sit down on the benches a few feet behind him, so she didn't have to stand around the whole time. Peggy happily complied, not wanting to stand on her feet for too long. That left Steve to stand alone silently on the curb of the sidewalk. He stood in perfect stature with his gray fedora tilted to the side on his head, hands in his pockets, and his khaki trench coat draped messily over one of his forearms with the two suitcases on the ground on either side of him.

Peggy sat on the bench as straight as she could with her knees together, her purse on her lap, and her coat draping over it. She looked up at the cloudy London sky and noted that it wasn't raining, but based on how dark the clouds looked; there is a strong possibility of it raining very soon. As she continued to look up at the cloudy skies, she felt a sense of relief flow over her as if she returned home after such a long time. A strong cold breeze blew against her, but instead of shivering she couldn't help but smile. She then looked ahead of her and saw the characteristically British cars drive down the slick roads in front of her making her smile beam wider as she felt a wave of nostalgia overcome her. She couldn't lie; the weather, the atmosphere, the fellow Englishmen she encountered in the airport, and the familiar city architecture made her miss London greatly. It was good to be back.

Peggy looked at her husband who had his back toward her. He was looking up at the sky like she was a few moments ago. She smiled at him once again. He looked so carefree and relaxed even though he'll be meeting her parents for the very first time. Honestly, she thought Steve would be more nervous because he's going to meet her parents as her husband and soon to be the father of her child. But Steve doesn't look the least bit nervous. Looking at him made Peggy feel like that the reunion won't be so bad after all.

After waiting for some time, a black Austin sixteen four-door car slowly pulled up to the curb in front of Steve. Soon after, an energetic young woman with long brown wavy hair wearing a long gray overcoat over a blue hostess style wrap dress stepped out of the driver's seat of the car. The young woman instantly spotted Peggy on the bench and automatically smiled at her and happily called out, "Peggy!" She called in a youthful British accent.

Peggy slowly stood up from the bench and gave a questioning smile, "Victoria?" She asked unsure of herself. She slung her purse over her right shoulder and draped her coat over her right arm then stood still for a mere moment as she focused on the other woman in question.

Victoria quickly closed the door, "Yes, of course, it's me! Don't recognize your own sister?" She called out as she happily ran around the car to Peggy, completely unaware of Steve. Victoria collided with her sister in a strong embrace catching Peggy completely off guard and practically knocking the wind out of her. At that instant, Victoria realized her sister was pregnant. She was so excited to see her sister again that she didn't initially realize her sister was pregnant until they embraced.

Peggy gave a light chuckle and happily returned the loving sisterly embrace, "Its good to finally see you again, Vickie," she said genuinely.

Victoria pulled back feigned hurt, "Is that all I get after this long?" She gasped as she put her hand on her chest in fake hurt.

Peggy smiled and shook her head, "I missed you so much, Vickie. Happy?" It wasn't a lie; Peggy did actually miss her sister. She just didn't think about saying that initially.

"Yes," Victoria said happily. She stepped back and looked down at her sister's relatively large belly, "Well hello there," she said playfully.

Peggy smiled, "I'm eight months pregnant."

Victoria looked up and smiled at her sister, "Your first?" Peggy nodded quietly with a big smile. "It's well worth it. Believe me," Victoria said with a smile.

Peggy chuckled, "I know."

"May I?" Victoria asked holding her hands by Peggy's stomach signaling to feel her belly. Peggy nodded with a warm smile. Victoria placed her hands on Peggy's belly just as the baby started to kick again. "Oh me! He or she is a strong one!" Victoria said excitedly.

Peggy smiled, "Strong like the father."

Victoria smiled and hugged her sister again, "I'm so happy for you!" She expressed happily. After a while, she let her go, "Goodness, Peggy! I haven't seen you in years and now you're married and pregnant. My how things changed. Time flies!" Peggy nodded silently with a small smile. Victoria chuckled, "How long has it been since we last saw each other? Seven years?"

Peggy nodded, "Seven years. Last time I saw all of you is just after I called off the wedding with Fred." She sighed, "I didn't leave our family on good terms."

Victoria gripped her shoulder, "I don't blame you, Peggy. I miss Michael too; you know?" Peggy nodded quietly. "I know his passing hit you the most."

Peggy reached and gripped her sister's hand, "I'm sorry I didn't attend your wedding. I was…working."

"It's alright, Peggy. I invited you because you're my big sister. I knew you probably wouldn't be able to go because of your work and its importance to the war effort." Victoria laughed, "I would've gone to yours, but I never got the invitation."

Peggy shook her head, "I'm sorry, Vickie. I would've invited you, but I was afraid you'd tell mother and father. Though I knew you would find out eventually and tell them, but…"

Victoria gave an excited smile breaking the serious mood, "I found out in the papers here in London that you got married to the legendary Captain America, but I'm glad you eventually wrote me about it though. I kind of wished I could've seen you get married. Would've been exciting."

"I'm sorry, Vickie," Peggy repeated but with a small smile creeping on her face.

Victoria chuckled, "Don't worry. You can tell me all about the details later."

Peggy nodded then returned to her serious tone, "I will. I want you to know that I didn't invite all you because I just… I just wasn't ready to talk to mother and father then. I'm still not ready…"

Victoria's voice lowered to a serious tone, "Peggy, its been years..."

Peggy sighed, "I know. But they wanted me to change to be the perfect daughter by being a porcelain doll like all the other women nowadays." Peggy shrugged. "No offense."

"It's alright, Peggy. I know," Victoria said in understanding.

Peggy sighed again, "They didn't really like my sense of adventure. Especially mother and her constant nagging of, 'Peggy, be more like a lady' or 'Peggy, a proper lady does not do that.' It just got so tiresome. I had to distance myself." Peggy chuckled, "Good times, right?" Victoria stood silent with a big grin on her face. Peggy shrugged, "I'm sorry, Vickie. I don't mean to bring all these back up again. It's silly and I feel like an immature and rebellious teenager."

Victoria laughed and shook her head, "No its not. That topic has been engrained in us all our lives by our parents. It's alright to feel that way. But, believe me when I say that mother and father have missed you so much. They've been waiting for this day since the day you left. They can't wait to see you. They can't wait to see the woman you've become!" Peggy nodded nervously. Victoria beamed energetically, "Relax, Peggy."

Peggy sighed, "So much things have happened since I left. I didn't call, I didn't write, and now I'm showing up married and pregnant. What are they going to think?"

Victoria smiled, "That you're home." She chuckled, "They're our mother and father, Peggy. They will always welcome you home. I'm not just saying so. You'll see." Peggy nodded.

Peggy smiled then spotted Steve looking over at them with a big grin on his face. She shook her head, "Sorry, where are my manners." She nodded over to Steve prompting Victoria to turn around. At that moment, Victoria finally recognized Steve and instantly blushed at the sight of the handsome man looking over at them with a warm smile.

As the sisters turned Steve's way, he simply smiled at them. He stayed silent when the two sisters reunited because he didn't want to be rude and interrupt. He knew that the two sisters hadn't seen each other in years, so it was best for him to remain invisible. He knew he could do that well. But when the sister met up, he couldn't help but chuckle at their awkward reunion. He figured their meeting was bound to be awkward because neither of the sisters has seen each other face-to-face in seven years. It was evident that the sisters needed more time outside of today to catch up, so one day wasn't going to be enough. Luckily he and Peggy planned on staying in London for a week, so he knew Peggy would have some time to catch up with her family though one week might also not be enough. But the very least, this reunion with her family would at least open the door for her to reconnect with her family more.

Peggy walked over to Steve with her sister close behind so she could include her husband into the conversation. Peggy stopped by her husband and smiled, "Victoria, this is my husband Steve Rogers," She said proudly with bigger and happier smile growing on her face. She then turned her attention to her husband now with a full smile on her face, "And Steve, this is my sister Victoria Carter Beck."

Steve was happy to meet his wife's sister. "Very nice to meet you. Thanks for picking us up," Steve said holding out a hand for a handshake. Victoria looked very youthful and her facial structure looked relatively similar to Peggy's though Victoria had more of a slimmer face than her older sister. Victoria's hair was also a lot longer than Peggy's and ended at the middle of her back. The younger sister was also a lot more energetic in a youthful sense than her older sister who was much more serious and reserved. Steve could instantly tell the big personality difference between the two. It wasn't rocket science.

Victoria blushed as she grabbed his hand gently and shook it, "Charmed to meet you, Captain Rogers." She noticed Steve's strong grip and blushed redder than before. Steve let go of her hand and gave a friendly smile as he wrapped Peggy in his strong arm. Peggy smiled and leaned into him and planted a hand on his chest.

Steve nodded and decided to address the topic he figured Victoria would bring up, "So I assume you know I'm…"

"Captain America," Victoria interrupted energetically. She bounced on her heals, "Yes, I definitely know who you are. You're the Steve Rogers, you're Captain America!" She repeated excitedly.

Steve chuckled, "Yes, I am."

"You were all over the papers during the war! Big hero!" Victoria said as a complete fan. "I'm a big fan!"

Steve chuckled, "I didn't notice," he said jokingly. Peggy chuckled and looked up at Steve joking at her sister.

"When I saw on the papers that my sister was marrying you, I couldn't believe it. My sister is Mrs. Captain America," Victoria said excitedly. She gasped, "How did you two get married?"

Steve shrugged, "We'll tell you everything about that later."

Peggy chuckled, "I just prefer 'Mrs. Rogers,' Victoria."

"I'm not going to lie; I was a little jealous," Victoria said with a big grin. Victoria turned serious for a second, "Don't tell my husband."

Peggy nodded with a happy smile, "I promise we won't."

Victoria shook her head excitedly, "My sister is married to Captain America! I still can't believe it!"

Peggy whispered to Steve, "I'm surprised she kept in her excitement for this long."

Steve shrugged and whispered back, "She was more focused on reuniting with you than your marriage to me." He chuckled lightly, "But, I'm sure she was ready to explode with comments and questions about us while you two did your awkward reunion."

Peggy whispered back, "It wasn't that awkward, was it?" Steve simply shrugged earning a playful eye roll from Peggy.

The couple was brought back to the conversation by a high pitch squeal coming from an ecstatic Victoria, "EEEE! You two have to tell me how you two met and got married soon! I want details!" Steve looked down at Peggy with a big surprised grin that silently meant, _She's your sister?_ Peggy understood the look and simply nodded with a happy smile across her face. Victoria bounced on her heels, "When my sister wrote about you a while back, it didn't truly sing in. But now it did! Though I still can't believe it!"

Peggy laughed, "You said that a few times, Vickie."

"I'm sorry. It's just…I'm so excited, happy, and a little jealous that you married the Captain America! AND I got to meet him!" Victoria squealed about Steve. They were starting to draw attention to themselves as people outside the terminal building started to look curiously over at them.

Steve laughed, "Victoria…"

"Vickie, please," Victoria responded eagerly.

Steve chuckled, "Vickie…I know you're excited, but you need to keep it down. Peggy and I don't want to draw too much attention on ourselves."

Victoria nodded, "Understandable, sorry." She grinned at Peggy and pointed at Steve, "He's my brother-in-law." Peggy laughed. Victoria looked at Steve, "My son will love you. He's quite a fan of yours."

Steve smiled and genuinely responded, "I can't wait to meet him. Hope I don't disappoint him."

Victoria chuckled, "OH you won't. Believe me. He knows all about you."

Peggy rubbed her belly once again at the sensation of the baby kicking within her. Steve noticed what Peggy was doing which prompted him to grip her side affectionately. He smiled at his wife then looked up at Victoria, "Not to be rude, but…ready to get out here? I think we overspent our time here."

Victoria nodded, "Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry for taking so long."

Steve let go of Peggy then turned and picked up the two suitcases on the ground. Victoria turned around and went to open the trunk of the car as Peggy walked over to the left rear passenger door to sit in the back. The moment Steve picked up the suitcases, he saw Peggy about to get in the back seat, "Peggy, go ahead and sit in the front with your sister," he said stopping her from getting in the back. Peggy turned and smiled at Steve silently. It didn't really matter where they sat, but Steve wanted Peggy to sit in the front because she would be closer to her sister to have a conversation. The action spoke volumes.

Victoria opened the trunk for Steve just as he arrived with the two suitcases. Steve easily swung the two suitcases in the trunk then took a step back so Victoria could close and lock the trunk. Once the two got all the suitcases secured in the trunk, the two got in the car to drive over to the Carter Residence.

* * *

 **Harrison & Amanda Carter Residence **

**London Borough of Hillingdon**

The ride to the Carter Residence in London Borough of Hillingdon took less than an hour. But even on the short drive, Victoria excitedly picked the conversation back up with Peggy and Steve. In a nutshell, Victoria was ecstatic to see her wonderful sister again and meet her dashing brother-in-law who's also Captain America. But before Victoria got too excited in asking the couple more detailed questions, they arrived at the Carter Residence too soon for her liking. But she knew she would have more time during the week to talk with both Peggy and Steve both as individuals and as a couple.

Victoria started to park the car at the curb in front of the house near the short driveway. Parked in the small driveway is a well maintained and polished green and red 1930s car which stood out like a thumb in the brisk cloudy November day in England. The house itself was located to the left of the short driveway and connected by a short mason path with a few stairs to the house. The house itself is a modest two story house with white walls, brown roofing, and brown painted trimmings. The house seemed to be framed and surrounded by a garden, many tall trees, and plants that spanned the parameter of the property. All the trees surrounding the house and even the neighbourhood showed the colorful and even bare effects of the autumn season. Many of the trees around the Carter House still had their red and orange colored autumn leaves hanging on their branches while other trees already lost their leaves. The fall season brought on a colorful display from the trees and even produced a warm feeling even if the temperature was a bit brisk. The Carter house and the surrounding neighbourhood looked rather cozy and beautiful this time of year.

The moment Victoria parked the car, the trio started to get out. Victoria got out and made her way to the back of the car to unlock the trunk so her brother-in-law could grab the luggage. Steve on the other hand, put his fedora on, grabbed his trench coat, stepped out of the car, and instantly made his way over to the front passenger seat to help Peggy just in case she needed it. For the last few months, Peggy was struggling to get in and out of cars due to her growing size due to her pregnancy. She also found it hard to drive with the big baby belly so she opted to relying on Steve to drive her to places. Steve, of course, was more than happy to help. Peggy hung her purse across her body, grabbed her coat, then slowly pushed open her door. She slowly started to swing her legs out of the car with a quiet aching groan feeling the difficulties of trying to get up. The moment she moved she felt the baby kick within her. She chuckled, _Darling, mama has to move. I'm sorry I woke you,_ she said in her thoughts to her stirring baby within her. As she managed to get both her legs out of the car, she spotted Steve offering a strong hand for her to take hold. Peggy smiled at him, "Thank you, my darling," she said taking hold of his hand.

Steve smiled, "My pleasure." He effortlessly pulled her out of the car without hurting or disorienting her.

Peggy smiled, "Thank you," she said again. She actually found it much more convenient if Steve just yanked her out of the car. It saved time and it was easier on her. Steve nodded with a grin. He turned and looked at the house and admired it.

"Is this…" Steve began.

Peggy nodded, "This is where I grew up." She chuckled, "Funny. It hasn't changed." She looked at her husband, "This is home." She paused, "Or…was."

Steve nodded then looked over at Peggy and smiled, "I like it." Peggy smiled at his statement. Her smile faded as she started to make a worried look as she looked down at the ground. Steve sensed her worry and took her hand to comfort her, "Hey. It'll be fine. I'm sure your parents are nervous too. Remember, they haven't seen you in years either," Steve said in a comforting tone.

Peggy smiled, "Thank you," She said softly. She leaned into him then stood on her toes to kiss her husband when Victoria's energetic voice interrupted them.

"OI! Love birds! We still have to get the luggage out!" Victoria called out with a grin.

Peggy sighed and shook her head. Steve shrugged, "I'll take care of the bags. You go with your sister."

Just as Steve turned, Peggy was about to protest when Victoria passed Steve and called out to Peggy. "Peggy, lets go greet the family," Victoria said energetically as she started to push Peggy gently toward the house. "my husband and son will love you!" Victoria yelled excitedly.

Peggy was resisting Victoria, "What about Steve?"

"He'll be fine. Those suitcases are like paper to him anyway," Victoria continued to push her until Peggy finally conceded. Victoria quickly stepped to the side to walk next to Peggy and link arms with her sister. Peggy chuckled, with all the years that passed Victoria still stayed the same for the most part. Like Peggy, Victoria changed. Victoria seemed to be a little more serious now, but she still had that same energetic and easily excitable attitude. To Peggy, that energetic and easily excitable attitude was one of the best features in her sister.

The two sister were walking up the driveway toward the house when the front door swung open revealing a well-dressed man with neatly combed light brown hair. The man wore a white dress shirt, maroon argyle pattern sweater vest, matching maroon tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. The man stepped out and smiled, "I could tell that was you from inside, sweetheart," the man said in a playful tone in a fluent English accent.

Victoria let go of Peggy's arm and sped up to meet up with the man. "I got excited," she said as she walked up the two small steps to meet him. The two then embraced in a tight tender hug just as Peggy reached the two steps.

The man was the first to pull back from the hug, "I don't blame you. You haven't seen your sister in years." He gave a warm smile as he looked between Victoria and Peggy. He couldn't lie, the two sisters looked pretty similar in his eyes.

Victoria smiled happily, "Love, this is my sister Margaret 'Peggy' Rogers." She turned to Peggy, "And Peggy. This is my husband Edward 'Ed' Beck."

Ed smiled happily and bowed his head politely, "Pleasure to finally meet my wife's sister. Heard so much about you."

Peggy gave a warm smile, "Pleasure to meet you." She didn't know what else to say because she was more focused on seeing her parents very soon for the first time in seven years.

Victoria chuckled at her sister's uneasiness. Ed smiled breaking the awkwardness, "So you're married to…"

Peggy interrupted him knowing what was going to be said, "Captain America," She said with a smile. She nodded, "Yes, I am. Though I prefer just being mentioned as 'Peggy' and or 'Mrs. Rogers', not 'Captain America's wife'."

Ed chuckled, "I understand. I sense you must hear that a lot."

"You have no idea," Peggy said with a smile.

He clapped his hands, "Well, our son will love to meet their aunt for the first time and meet…Captain America. He's quite a fan of his."

Peggy chuckled, "I don't blame him." She smiled, "So how old is your son?"

Even though the war ended two years ago, the fan base for Captain America was still relatively large, especially in young adults, women, and children. The war may have ended, but Steve is practically a living super hero who fought in the war. His actions made him a legend which made him famous. Though his good standings were slightly tainted to the Federal Government after the "SHIELD Incident".

Victoria chimed in with a smile, "he's three. But when he was a baby and becoming a toddler, he was always fascinated by Captain America." She laughed, "We showed him one picture when he was a baby, and he instantly fell in love with him." She shrugged, "What can I say, he's Captain America's number one fan."

Peggy laughed, "That's adorable."

Ed nodded at Peggy, "Speaking of kids. How far along are you?" He said respectfully referring to Peggy's pregnancy. "If you don't mind me asking," he said with respect.

"Eight months. I'm expecting very soon," Peggy said happily.

Ed smiled, "Excited?"

Peggy nodded, "Very. We can't wait." She chuckled, "We've been preparing for months…and I can't wait to stop being so cumbersome."

"It's worth it. Believe me," Ed said proudly.

Peggy nodded, "That's what Vickie said. And I know it'll worth it all." She couldn't help but beam happily again at the prospect of starting a family, "Steve is going to be a great father, he's so good with kids."

Ed laughed, "Sounds like you two are ready for parenthood."

"I sure hope so," Peggy responded confidently. "We've been getting the nursery ready for a while now. Everything will be set for the baby," Peggy chuckled. "But when I say 'we', I mean mostly Steve. He's been very helpful and caring throughout this whole thing." She chuckled again, "I expected nothing less. As I said, he's ready to be a father."

"Steve sounds like quite the man people say he is," Ed praised.

"Oh he is and much more," Peggy said in admiration.

Victoria spotted Steve walking up the driveway with suit cases in hands and his khaki trench coat draped over one. Victoria turned and tugged on her husband's arm and pointed to Steve, interrupting the conversation Peggy and Ed were having, "That's him. Steve Rogers. That's Peggy's husband. And… Captain America"

Peggy smiled proudly at the mention of her husband from her sister. Ed's jaw dropped slightly for a moment, "wow. I never thought I'd meet him face-to-face to be honest," he said a little stunned. He couldn't help but feel honored to be in his presence. Like everyone else, he heard a lot about Steve, so Ed was no stranger to who he was. Ed chuckled, "He's a lot bigger in person." He shook his head, "Those stories about his size are true… He's a giant." Peggy chuckled.

"Go say hello, I know you always wanted to meet him in person. While you do that I'll take my sister to greet my parents," Victoria said calmly.

Ed nodded, "Got it." He smiled at Victoria, "Alex is in the backyard still, playing in the playpen," he said informing her of her son.

Victoria smiled, "Thank you, love."

Ed stepped to the side, "Excuse me, ladies," he said as he walked down the steps to meet Steve halfway.

Peggy suddenly became nervous again and dreaded the reunion with her parents that is about to take place. She was confident for a mere minute, but with the reunion being so close it shut down her confidence like a rookie who screwed up their first major field assignment. Peggy could face every Hydra, Leviathan, German, and Soviet agent in the world, and she'd still be more confident to do that than doing this reunion. Victoria sensed her hesitation, "Stop worrying, Peggy. It'll be fine." Victoria walked into the house while Peggy waited outside for a moment.

Peggy sighed nervously then walked up the steps to join her sister in the house.

* * *

Peggy stepped into the house and was hit by a wave of nostalgia. She could tell the smell of her mother's tea and cooking coming from the kitchen on the far side of the house. She smiled, the house looked the same since she left, but different at the same time. Of course, there were minor changes like new potted plants, new pictures, and some other new décor, but the house looked majorly unchanged since the day she parted ways. Peggy always remembered how her mother always cared about the state of the house, always wanting to make it look beautiful both on the inside and outside. Hence the outside garden and the variety of décor inside.

Peggy slowly started to visually scan her old home she knew so well from her youth. The dark hard wood floors that spanned throughout the house were polished and clean like she remembered. Just in front of her and slightly to the left is the dark brown colored staircase that leads to the second floor. Directly to her left is the bathroom behind a polished wood door. Then over to her right is the spacious living room that connected seamlessly to the dining room. Right in front of her, past the stairs and the under stair closet is the kitchen which attached to the dining room. From where Peggy stood, she could look through the stretch of hallway and see the back door and parts of the kitchen and dining room.

Peggy gave a small smile at the nostalgia she was feeling. She remembered her youthful days when she was a kid running around the house like a tomboy with her brother and sister then getting immediately scolded for not being lady like by her mother. She let out a soft chuckle to herself at the old memories. All these memories made her feel like she never left home.

Victoria stepped toward the stairs and called out happily, "Mother, Father, Peggy's home!" There was no response and no sounds came from within the house. Only silence.

Peggy didn't move an inch and tensed at the silence. Suddenly she heard the faint sound of footsteps along the wood floor in the kitchen. Peggy took a nervous breath as the sound of footsteps got closer. With each passing moment, she became more and more nervous which was extremely uncharacteristic of her. It felt like an eternity of waiting for her, but what seemed like forever, was only a mere few seconds. Suddenly Peggy saw her mother slowly appear around the corner from the kitchen causing her heart to stop for a moment. This very second is the first time she saw her mother in seven years since her brother died. Peggy just stared at her mother in silence for what seemed like forever, observing how her mother looked. She was sure her mother was doing the same to her. Peggy found that her mother looked slightly older but not by much since the last time she saw her in the summer of 1940. Her mother still had the same gentle features on her face with the same warm look in her eyes as Peggy remembered when she was younger. Her mother's pure brown shoulder length hair didn't have a hint of gray and was rolled into large victory rolls which gave her a very youthful look. She had makeup on with red lipstick like Peggy and wore a maroon and green striped wrapped dress, a green apron, and dark green flats. Peggy gave a shy smile, happy at the fact that her mother didn't look like she changed much after all this time. That gave a very warm feeling in her stomach.

Peggy continued to lock eyes with her mother for what seemed like an eternity. After a while she saw her mother slowly produce a warm smile on her face. It was clear that her mother was in a little bit of shock to see Peggy again after all this time. At that second, Peggy felt the baby kick again causing her to break eye contact with her mother for a second and rub her belly with a big smile. It was almost like the baby was trying to say hi to Peggy's mother too. Peggy beamed happily then suddenly didn't feel nervous anymore. She then slowly looked back up at her mother and gave her a loving smile.

Peggy's mother spoke softly, "My dear Peggy…" she said in almost a gasp.

Peggy smiled and just as she was about to say something, her father rounded the corner from the kitchen and wrapped his arm around her mother. Peggy gasped again at the sight of her father then smiled happily at him. Just like her mother, her father looked relatively unchanged. He looked slightly older and slightly heavier but still looked the same since she left years ago. Her father still had that warm, loving look he had when she was a child, and it seemed like it never changed. The only thing that Peggy noticed that was significantly different in her father is that he had more gray in his brown hair than she remembered, but he still had a full head of hair. She knew how much he loved how his hair looked. She chuckled at the fact that he still looked and dressed more or less the same. He had his hair combed nicely, and he wore a white dress shirt, white undershirt, black dress pants with suspenders on his shoulders, and black dress shoes. She smiled happily at her parents she hasn't seen in seven years. Her parents happily smiled back at her.

Her father, too spoke softly, "My beautiful daughter is home…" Peggy chuckled happily and rested her hands under her protruding baby belly. The warm, loving looks she's receiving from her parents diminished all fears and nerves of the reunion she had.

Peggy's mother and father slowly approached her together and with each step they took, Peggy's heart beat climbed. Once her mother was within feet of her, Peggy smiled, "Hello mother, hello father," she said greeting them softly.

Her mother burst into tears of joy and embraced her oldest daughter. "Oh Peggy! I've missed you so much!" her mother said in between tears. Peggy happily returned her mother's strong embrace with equal love and rested her chin in the crook of her neck. Her mother's embrace brought her back in time for a few moments. Nothing feels the same like a mother's embrace.

Her father quickly joined the hug and wrapped his arms around both his wife and daughter. He kissed Peggy's hair and whispered, "Welcome home, my beautiful Margaret." The trio held their hug for what seemed like an eternity. Victoria simply smiled at the trio and wished she had her camera to take a picture of it all. Her father pulled back and smiled at Peggy, "We missed you so much, Peggy. All of us."

The trio broke the hug and took a step back from one another to get breathing room even though Peggy's mother would've loved to continue hugging her oldest daughter. Peggy smiled, "I missed you too," she said. Although she had resentment before, a part of her always missed her family.

Peggy's mother composed herself and stepped forward again to place a gentle hand on her oldest daughter's cheek, "My, Margaret 'Peggy' Carter…you've grown so much since I last saw you. You're so beautiful." She chuckled, "I never got to tell you how proud I am of you, and what an amazing young woman you became." She held a warm smile as she took a step back and looked Peggy up and down, "And you are…"

Peggy interrupted with a smile and nod, "Pregnant," she said softly. "I'm eight months, mother."

Her mother placed a hand over her heart and gasped with the smile on her face slowly fading. "My oldest daughter is pregnant…" she said softly.

Peggy nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about any of this. About getting married and having a baby." She paused, "it's just…we didn't leave off on good terms the last time I…"

Her mother chuckled, "Oh hush, darling. Don't worry about that now." She chuckled again and starting tearing tears of joy again, "I'm just glad I have my daughter back..." She frowned, "I already lost my son, I didn't want to lose my oldest daughter too." She placed her hand on Peggy's cheek again and looked into her eyes, "And I can see you're happy just by how you smile at your unborn child… so that makes me happy too," she said giving an honest loving smile.

Peggy smiled at her mother. Peggy's father shook his head while taking deep breaths, "this is a lot to take in," he whispered while smiling. He laughed, "but this is nothing but good things, Peggy. Our oldest daughter got married, and now is starting a family." He gasped, "Lots to take in…" He chuckled, "but I'm happy." He laughed happily, "very darn happy!"

Peggy held her smile, "You're not upset?" she said in shock.

Her mother shook her head, "Of course not. We're a family again and that's what's important." She smiled happily, "Although this is a lot to take in… I'm happy to be a grandmother to your child." She shook her head, "I'm just so happy for you, darling. We're a family once again," she repeated.

Her father spoke up, "Why would we be upset, my dear?"

Peggy spoke plainly, "I got married and I'm pregnant."

Her father laughed, "You're an adult, Peggy. You don't need us anymore."

"Its just…"

Her father interrupted, "Telling us you're getting married and giving our blessings are just formalities. Yes, we didn't see you get married or offer our blessings, but its been so long since we seen you. We understand why you shut us out after your brother died, and we had years to think about that. We tried our best to reach out to you, but we never could. We never got anything back. It was almost like we lost another child." Peggy frowned as her father spoke. Her father saw her mood change and placed a loving hand on her shoulder causing Peggy to look up at him, "You coming home …is a blessing, and you with child is another." Peggy smiled at her father's words. He continued, "Today on, we can pick up where we left off all those years ago."

Peggy's mother laughed, "Though it would've been nice to go to the United States and see our oldest daughter get married." She chuckled, "At least we got to see Victoria's," she said humorously. Everyone laughed including Peggy.

Victoria laughed, "I'm sure my wedding wasn't as fancy as yours, Peggy."

Peggy shrugged, "It was alright," she said jokingly.

Father smiled, "So is Captain America here?" Peggy sighed. She is about to have the same conversation she had with her sister, but this time with her parents. Steve is a public figure, less than Humphrey Bogart but he's still a popular figure nonetheless, so she knew her parents were going to find out just like how her sister did. It was always a matter of time until her parents got the news. The question on Peggy's mind was always, how would her parents take the news? But judging how her parents are acting right now, she thinks they took it pretty well.

Her mother smiled, "we know he's your husband, Peggy. Your sister wrote us all about your engagement and marriage to the famous war hero." She chuckled, "It was also all over the papers for a while." She raised a brow with a coy smile, "You probably didn't want to tell us, but we found out ourselves anyway," she said with a light chuckle. Peggy understood and laughed along with her mother. Her mother smiled happily, "I hear he's quite the man."

Peggy nodded happily, "He is. He is everything they say he is and more. Though I knew him long before he became a hero," she said in a loving yet praising tone.

Her mother calmed down and spoke, "You must tell us all about it later."

Peggy chuckled, "I will, I promise."

Her mother started, "So since you're married… that must mean you changed your name to…"

Peggy answered, "Rogers. I'm Margaret Carter Rogers."

Victoria leaned against the handrails of the stairs and chuckled, "It does have a nice ring to it."

Peggy nodded proudly, "yes, it does."

Her father spoke, "What's his full name?"

"Steven Grant Rogers," Peggy answered fondly.

Her father joked, "That's a strong name. A name fit for such a man," he said in a fake deep American voice.

Her mother smiled, "So is he here?"

Peggy nodded, "Of course he is. My husband is currently outside with our luggage and Ed."

"I can't wait to meet him," her mother said genuinely.

"me too," her father agreed.

Victoria smiled, "I want you to meet my son. He will love to meet their aunt and uncle for the first time. He'll be thrilled!" she said to Peggy.

Their mother chuckled, "You'll love her son, Peggy. He's are so cute!" With that Victoria excused herself and walked toward the back door to get her son who was playing in the playpen in the backyard.

Peggy shrugged and smiled, "I'll go get my husband." She turned around and opened the front door to call on Steve to meet her parents.

Mr. & Mrs. Carter simply wrapped their arms around each other and smiled happily. Their family is whole again. For the most part.

* * *

Steve walked through the front door at the call from his wife with Ed walking close behind him. They were immediately greeted by smiles from Mr. & Mrs. Carter waiting anxiously to meet Peggy's husband. Peggy's parents smiled warmly at the sight of Steve and were quite surprised at how different he looked in person compared to the papers and the newsreels. Steve quietly returned the warm smiles and gently placed the suitcases down on the floor then draped his khaki trench coat over one of the suitcases. He took a deep breath as he stood up and again produced a warm smile that didn't expose his new found nervousness. He felt confident the whole trip until he passed through the front door and was met by Peggy's awaiting parents.

This time, it was Peggy who felt confident and Steve who felt nervous. Peggy could read her husband like a book and could instantly tell that Steve was uneasy. Though to the untrained eye, he didn't look the least bit nervous; he just looked calm and composed like usual. Peggy swooped in and saved Steve by happily introducing him to her parents, "Mother, father, this is my husband Steve Rogers," she said happily.

Peggy's mother stepped forward first and offered her hand and warm smile, "Amanda Carter," she said in a warm voice.

Steve stepped toward her and shook her hand with a firm but gentle handshake, "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he said in a respectful tone.

Amanda waved her hand disarmingly with a grin, "You don't need to call me, ma'am, Steve. You're my daughter's husband. Mrs. Carter or Amanda is just fine."

Steve chuckled and released Amanda's hand, "I'll try to remember that. I say that out of respect."

Amanda chuckled, "Don't worry, Steve. You already struck me as a respectful young man."

Steve chuckled then turned his attention to Peggy's father. Peggy's father held out his hand, "Harrison Carter," he said in a firm voice.

Steve took his hand and gave him a firm handshake, "Nice to meet you, sir."

Harrison laughed, "You got a mighty fine handshake there, Mr. Rogers," he said as the two men continued to shake hands.

Peggy stood by her husband and rubbed his back, "He's Captain America, Father."

"That he is," Harrison said with a chuckle as he let go of Steve's hand. He focused on Steve, "How long have you been in the Army?"

Steve shrugged, "About five years."

Ed interrupted softly after he heard a rattling sound coming from the kitchen, "Excuse me," he said respectfully excusing himself from the group. Everyone smile and gave him a courteous nod as he parted ways with them to head over to the kitchen.

Amanda chimed in, "And you've been Captain America this entire time?"

Steve and Peggy shared a glance while smiling at each other. Steve answered, "More or less." Peggy nodded and shrugged in agreement.

"Since you're quite famous, do you make any extra profit from the fame of being Captain America?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Mother!" Peggy gasped in shock of her mother's question. That question was very unlike her mother as Peggy remembered.

Amanda chuckled, "I'm just curious, dear."

Steve chuckled and wrapped his arm around Peggy, "It's okay, Peggy." He focused on Amanda and shook his head, "but to answer your question: Not really." He shrugged, "If you look at the comic strips or listen to the radio shows about Captain America, they never use my real name. They only use the name 'Captain America'."

Peggy jumped in, "Mother, Steve is very humble. After he was found and the war ended, he refused all the offers to profit from his fame, including thousands of dollars offered for appearances, product endorsements, newspaper articles, and movie rights to his life story." She smiled up at her husband, "Instead, he lent his name and his nickname to various charitable and civic causes."

Amanda was impressed, "That's very humble of you, Steve." Like everyone else, Amanda knew Steve went missing in 1945 and found a few months later. The news of his disappearance and finding was all over the papers and newsreels for a while in both the United States and the United Kingdom. She figured it was a personal subject for her daughter and son-in-law, and decided to bring it up later. She's concerned about this issue because her son, Michael was killed while serving the British Army during the war, so Peggy being married to a soldier concerned her just a bit. Amanda is just concerned about her daughter is all.

Harrison nodded in agreement, "Yes it is." He made a face of confusion, "But how are comic strips and radio shows using your title 'Captain America' if they don't have the rights to use it?"

Steve chuckled, "Well, it's a long story. The radio show…" He didn't really know how to phrase the answer.

Peggy helped him, "Mother, Father, remember when Steve rescued 400 American prisoners?"

Amanda nodded, "Yes of course, it was all over the papers and the radio."

"Well before he did that he used to go around on bond tour stage shows in the United States as 'Captain America' before he saw any action," Peggy said plainly.

Harrison nodded, "Oh yes, I remember now. His bond show was coming to London a long time ago." He chuckled, "I forgot about that."

Peggy nodded, "needless to say, the stage company still has the rights to the name 'Captain America' and they leant the rights over to a radio broadcasting service and some other businesses who create comic books, posters, and trading cards." She sighed, "They make up fictional 'adventures' Steve undertook during the war."

Harrison nodded, "I see. That makes sense."

Steve chuckled, "It used to be for bonds, but we don't need those anymore." He shrugged, "It's a seller's market, and all those things are making profit still so…"

Amanda shook her head, "It's a shame businessman like that use your good name for their own profit."

Steve waved his hand, "its fine." He shrugged, "I didn't really choose the name either…but…" he chuckled, "it eventually grew on me." He smiled, "Plus, it feels pretty good when kids look up to you. Seeing kids running around dressed like me and loving those comic books gives a pretty warm feeling." Peggy chuckled.

Peggy praised her husband, "but the whole country is in love with him. From USO stages to newsreels. Its quite a story."

Amanda smiled, "We'd like to hear it sometime." Steve and Peggy shared a happy glance with one another.

Ed appeared from the kitchen, "Mrs. Carter, the pot is boiling. I don't know what you want me to do with it."

Amanda gasped and turned around to face Ed, "Oh yes, I almost forgot about supper." She smiled, "I'll be over there in just a moment." Ed nodded then disappeared back in the kitchen. Amanda turned back to Steve and Peggy, "Supper will be ready in a few minutes. Make yourselves at home."

Peggy smiled, "Thank you, mother."

Steve nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Carter."

Harrison nodded to the living room, "come join me in the living room for some good music." Both Steve and Peggy nodded as they were about to follow Harrison Carter into the living room.

Before the trio left, Amanda spoke up, "Oh, Steve, Peggy, be ready to meet Victoria's beautiful son."

Steve chuckled, "We'll be ready." With that Peggy linked her arm with his and the two followed Peggy's father to the living room.

* * *

The Carter living room was almost exactly how Peggy remembered it to be. The room is still beautifully decorated with many of the same décor and furniture in their same place, and the wood floor is still polished and spotless with the same multicolor rug covering much of the room. Everything looked seemingly unchanged to Peggy. Steve could instantly tell that Peggy was feeling more relaxed and even feeling a bit nostalgic just by looking at her. Her face and body language betrayed her. She wasn't on a mission or at the SSR at the moment, so she didn't need to hide behind a tough exterior. Steve was happy that Peggy could reunite with her family, and he could tell it was a tremendous weight off her shoulders. But needless to say, both Steve and Peggy are happy and relaxed at the moment.

Peggy sat on the green couch with her back propped up by a pillow while she leaned against the armrest with her feet resting comfortably on Steve's lap who sat on the opposite side of her on the small couch. Her father sat on one of two matching green armchairs in front of the fireplace that was turned slightly toward the sofa they were on. The trio was enjoying the afternoon with pleasant conversations and soft music playing on the radio.

Harrison chuckled at his oldest daughter, "You know, Peggy. Your mother would probably get upset with you for lying on the couch like that." He laughed, "Not very lady like when you have guests over," he said jokingly.

Peggy shook her head then turned her attention to Steve, "Darling, can you please take off my flats," she respectfully requested to her husband with a grin.

Steve complied with a smile, "Of course, my dear." He gently removed each flat and put them both down on the floor at the foot of the couch.

"See, father. I removed my shoes. So she can't be mad at me making the sofa dirty," Peggy said jokingly. She rested her hands on her protruding belly and gave a happy grin to her father.

Harrison chuckled and focused on Steve, "Is she like this with you?"

"Yes sir, all the time," Steve instantly replied jokingly. With that comment Peggy kicked him playfully in the gut which earned a grunt from her husband.

Harrison laughed at the two. He wanted to talk about how his daughter met Steve and wanted to get to know Steve better since he's married to his daughter. But Harrison opted to wait with that line of conversation because he knew his wife wanted to be part of it. Essentially, he and Amanda were going to interview Peggy and Steve, not to place judgment on their relationship, but to get to Steve better. He smiled at Steve and Peggy interacting with one another. The couple were laughing and joking happily like they were kids. It was quite funny.

Suddenly Victoria entered the room carrying a little boy in her arms with Ed trailing close behind her. She made her way to the couch at the center of the room and smiled, "Sorry it took me a while. I had to clean up my baby boy here."

Peggy smiled, "its no problem, Vickie." The three-year-old boy in her sister's arms had the same shade of brown hair like his mother, but at the same time he looked a lot like his father.

Ed took a seat on the armchair opposite of Harrison while smiling at his wife and son. Victoria looked at her son, "Peggy, Steve, I'd like you to meet your nephew, Alex." Alex looked at his new aunt and uncle with a curious stare.

Peggy instantly adored the toddler, "hello there, darling," she said in a sweet voice.

Steve too loved the little boy, "hey there, buddy," he said in his own playful tone. Harrison and Ed chuckled to themselves at the scene.

The boy blushed in his mother's arms and turned away from them and hid his head in the crook of Victoria's neck. Victoria laughed, "Sorry, he's a little shy."

Peggy chuckled, "Its quite alright, Vickie."

Victoria smiled and spoke to her son in a gentle tone, "Look, dear. Its only your aunt and uncle. They very much want to meet you." Alex still was overcome by shyness and continued to hide his face in the crook of Victoria's neck. Victoria chuckled, "They won't bite, Alex trust me." She felt Alex clamp his hands tighter around his mother.

Ed laughed, "He's usually energetic and easily excitable."

Harrison chuckled, "The kid is just shy."

Victoria bounced her son in her arms, "Your uncle is Captain America…" With that statement, Alex's head shot up and looked over at the two new people in his life. Everyone laughed.

Peggy laughed, "That got him."

Victoria pointed at Peggy, "That's your Aunt Peggy. She's my big sister I told you so much about."

Alex waved and spoke shyly, "Hi…"

Victoria pointed to Steve, "That's your Uncle Steve. He's Peggy's husband AND he's Captain America."

Steve could see the three-year old's face light up. Alex smiled happily, "Hi," he said

Steve gently moved Peggy's legs off his lap then stood up to meet Alex. He rushed over to Victoria, "May I?" he asked politely to hold his nephew.

Victoria nodded, "Of course," she said handing her son over to Steve.

Steve effortlessly held his nephew in his arms with a big smile, "hey, buddy."

Alex smiled, "Hi." Peggy sat up and watched her husband interact with her nephew.

Steve chuckled, "I'm your Uncle Steve."

"Captain America!" Alex yelled happily earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

"That's right, buddy. I'm Captain America," Steve said with a smile. Peggy slowly stood up and joined her husband in the middle of the room.

Peggy wrapped her arm around Steve, "You're such a handsome boy, Alex." Everyone in the room smiled as they watched the Rogers interact with the young three-year-old.

Victoria chuckled, "what do you say, Alex?"

"Thank you," Alex said happily clearly overcoming his shyness.

Steve nodded at Peggy, "That's your beautiful Aunt Peggy."

Alex waved his hand, "Hi, Aunt… Peggy" he said slowly trying to find the words.

Peggy leaned forward and kissed her nephew on the temple earning a giggle from the boy. Peggy chuckled and looked up at Steve, "Look who isn't shy anymore."

Steve held the boy up and gave a goofy grin, "Do you like your Aunt Peggy and Uncle Steve?"

Alex giggled happily, "Yes!" Steve continued to make silly faces, and funny noises which made Alex laugh loudly. Peggy stared at Steve with adoring eyes as she watched her husband interact with her nephew. It hasn't even been five minutes and Steve and Alex seemed to have already bonded immensely. Ed, Victoria, and Harrison watched in admiration at the soldier interacting with the young toddler. Alex smiled happily at Steve, "Captain America!"

Steve chuckled at the little kid and kissed his cheek. Amanda appeared in the dining room and smiled warmly at the scene in the living room. After a moment Amanda had to interrupt and announced to everyone, "Supper is ready!" She called happily.

Victoria came over to Steve and graciously took Alex back in her arms, "Looks like my son already bonded with you," she said with a chuckle.

Steve shrugged, "What can I say? I'm good with kids."

Peggy leaned into Steve and wrapped her arm around his back and planted her other hand on his chest, "That you are, my darling," she said lovingly. "You'll definitely make a good father," She repeated with a happy grin. Steve simply gave a confident smile to his wife and wrapped his arm around her and began making their way to the dining room.

Victoria laughed, "I agree with my sister," she said following the couple.

Ed walked next to Victoria and joined the conversation, "Alex seems to agree."

Harrison stood up from his chair and followed everyone to the dining room, "I'm going to agree with everyone else, Steve." He laughed, "Although I just met you, I already feel like you'll d be a good father."

Peggy laughed and patted Steve's chest, "Look, Steve. Family support."

Harrison shrugged, "Call it a gut feeling."

The music playing on the radio in the living room could be heard in the dining room which added to the already pleasant atmosphere. The dining room alone welcomed everyone with the aura of delicious food laid out on the table. There is so much food on the table that it looked like it could practically feed the whole United States Army. On the table is a large platter of roast lamb and plates of different vegetables including potatoes and carrots. The dinner looked absolutely delicious. The long dining room table could seat up to eight people with a seat at each end of the table and three seats on either side. The table has plenty of room for everyone including the young toddler.

Harrison maneuvered around to sit at the head of the table while Amanda positioned herself on the opposite end from him. Victoria and Ed placed themselves on the right side of the table with Victoria gently placing her young son down in the middle seat between her and her husband. Steve and Peggy began making their way on the left side of the table, opposite from Victoria and Ed.

Steve smiled at Amanda, "Looks and smells delicious, Mrs. Carter," he said respectfully. Peggy sat down in the chair closest to her father with Steve sitting down next to her.

Amanda smiled, "Thank you, Steve." The three-year-old, Alex, started to bounce excitedly causing everyone to smile.

Peggy leaned over to Steve and smiled, "she makes the best roast lamb, darling."

Steve laughed, "Yeah I can smell it from here."

Harrison smiled, "My wife is one good cook." Everyone agreed with praising smiles to Amanda. Harrison nodded and propped his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers, "Lets say grace." Everyone silently acknowledged him and propped their elbows on the table like Harrison and awaited the prayer.

Harrison lowered his head so it rested against his hands and started reciting the prayer, "Bless the Lord, O my soul, and all that is within me, bless his holy name." Everyone remained silent as Harrison recited the prayer. "Bless the Lord, O my soul, and forget not all his benefits." Steve silently lowered his hands onto the table and slowly looked toward Peggy who was concentrating on the prayer. "Blessed be God, eternal king, for these and all his good gifts to us," Harrison continued with his head still down against his hands. Steve slowly took hold of Peggy's hand causing her to look at him. The two locked eyes as Steve brought her hand to the table and gripped it lovingly. At that moment, Steve and Peggy stopped paying attention to Harrison reciting the prayer as they continued to stare into each other's eyes with affection. Small smiles grew on both of their faces as they stared at one another. Amanda noticed the interaction between her daughter and Steve causing her to stop paying attention to the prayer as well.

Amanda smiled at the two of them while Harrison continued praying, oblivious to Peggy and Steve. Harrison lowered his hands, "Amen," he said concluding the prayer.

"Amen," everyone responded in unison.

Peggy and Steve returned to reality and faced the table and whispered in unison, "Amen."

Amanda smiled, "Lets eat." Steve and Peggy shared a brief glance before reaching for the food to serve themselves.

* * *

Dinner was absolutely wonderful. Good food, pleasant conversations, pleasant music on the radio, and good company made it a very enjoyable evening. The food was beyond phenomenal, and everyone was full, including Steve. Throughout dinner, the Carter family pleasantly talked to Steve and Peggy and got to know Steve a little better. It was a pleasant dinner and a good start for the evening.

Once everyone's food had settled at the conclusion of the meal, Victoria immediately excused herself and volunteered to clean up the table. Ed too excused himself to take Alex up to one of the bedrooms to get him cleaned up which left Steve and Peggy alone with Peggy's parents. Peggy figured this was planned so her parents could have alone time with her and Steve. Before anything was said, Harrison and Amanda got up from their seats and sat opposite of Steve and Peggy so they could face them. Harrison spoke first, "Did you enjoy dinner, Steve?"

Steve nodded, "Yes I very much did, sir." He looked at Amanda and gave a courteous nod, "That was very delicious, Mrs. Carter."

Amanda produced a warm smile, "Glad you enjoyed it, Steve."

Peggy scooted her chair closer to Steve's so she could lean on him and feel physical contact with her husband. Harrison smiled at the two and spoke calmly, "Now that its just us. Amanda and I want to get to know you a bit more personally without major distractions," he told Steve referring to Victoria, Ed, and Alex.

Steve smiled, "No problem, sir." Peggy wrapped her arm around Steve's and leaned into him.

Harrison and Amanda gave each other a glance for a moment before continuing on with the conversation. Harrison smiled, "So you two met during the war?" He chuckled, "Lets get into some detail."

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I was in training back in the US when I first met Peggy. I swear she was the only female on the whole base that I could notice."

Peggy chuckled, "There were other women there too, Steve."

Steve just shrugged, "Yeah, I didn't notice," he said with a laugh. Peggy chuckled and nudged him with her shoulder. Project Rebirth and the Super Soldier serum and program were still highly classified and would probably be that way forever, so both Steve and Peggy decided to leave out that detail.

Amanda and Harrison just chuckled at the two of them. Amanda calmed down, "Peggy, you were with the US Army?"

Peggy shook her head, "I was with the British military and was assigned to the US as an advisor," she said omitting some key facts for security reasons. Even though the war was over, she still couldn't talk about her role in British Intelligence and the SSR.

Harrison nodded in understanding, "I see."

Amanda laughed, "So you caught my daughter's eye just like that, huh?"

Steve chuckled shook his head, "Uh. I don't think it was that simple." Peggy laughed.

"Steve is obviously a handsome and respectful man, but what did you see in him at first?" Amanda asked curiously.

Peggy smiled, "He wasn't like anyone else I've ever met. Unlike most men, Steve solved things with his mind more than his strength," she said lovingly. "He's also a complete gentleman," Peggy said in admiration. She laughed, "But he had no idea how to talk to a woman." Steve just shook his head with a smile at what she said remembering their conversation in the car just before his procedure to receive the serum.

Amanda smiled at the two of them, "You two are so adorable," she said happily.

Harrison changed the subject to something more serious, "Steve. Did Peggy ever tell you that she was engaged before?"

Steve nodded, "Yes, sir."

Peggy spoke up, "He knows everything, Father. I don't keep anything from Steve. We tell each other everything." Steve nodded in agreement.

Amanda chuckled, "That's good, but we had to bring it up just to make sure that he knew because a good relationship is built around communication and trust."

Peggy smiled, "We know, mother."

Harrison smiled, "Well, your brother was right. That Fred Wells wasn't the one for you."

Peggy smiled, "Michael was always right." Steve smiled at Peggy.

Amanda gave a sad smile, "About Michael…"

Harrison carried on the conversation for his wife, "We're sure Peggy spoke of him."

Steve nodded, "She spoke highly about him quite frequently."

Harrison nodded, "He was a great man."

Amanda agreed, "A very handsome boy," she said saddened.

Harrison continued, "Our son was killed during the war…Just before Peggy's wedding with Fred."

"She told me," Steve said evenly.

"It was the loss of her brother that caused her separation between us," Harrison said plainly. Peggy didn't speak when her father spoke about her. "Soon after his death, Peggy left."

Amanda nodded sadly, "The death of her brother devastated her."

Steve nodded, "I understand that pain. I lost a lot of people I loved and cared for too," he said truthfully. He lost his parents, friends during the war, and seen plenty of death that no one should see in their lifetime. Steve was no stranger to loss and pain.

Peggy finally spoke up, "Why are we talking about Michael like this," she said with a hint of irritation and anger in her voice.

Harrison sighed, "Because…"

Amanda interrupted, "because your husband is in the Army too. And he isn't just a soldier, he's Captain America. He's going to be doing more dangerous tasks than simple soldiers."

Harrison sighed, "We know the war is over, but there is always someone else to fight." He frowned, "We don't want to see you getting hurt again in case he..."

Peggy sighed in frustration and interrupted her father, "Stop right there," she said angrily. "I know he…" Steve placed his hand on hers which caused her to stop. She turned to look at him and saw that he was looking at her with a soothing look which instantly calmed her down. Peggy sighed and rubbed her baby bump with her free hand as she calmed down.

Steve took over for Peggy, "I understand what you're saying, Mr. and Mrs. Carter."

Harrison nodded, "Thank you. I don't mean to be rude." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "We just… don't want to see Peggy going through the loss of losing someone she loves in war."

Steve sighed, "I understand that…"

Amanda interrupted, "When you disappeared during the war, Steve, were you and my daughter together then? I know you met my daughter while you were in training, but were you two together?" That question caught both of them off guard. Neither Steve or Peggy thought about that time in over two years.

Both Steve and Peggy knew Steve's disappearance, and discovery was all over the papers and news of multiple countries. The explanation the government gave the press for Steve surviving his frozen tomb was a report provided by Howard Stark. Stark told the press that the ice put Steve in suspended animation or simply known as cryogenic stasis which was the temporary cessation of most vital functions without death. Steve was essentially a frozen hibernating animal. That explanation was only partially true. The super soldier serum injected into Steve during Project Rebirth was the key for Steve surviving as long as he did. But Project Rebirth and the super soldier serum was still highly classified. The public only knew half of the truth, so Peggy's parents knew nothing of how Steve became a super soldier. But even though Peggy and Steve weren't officially a couple, Steve's disappearance devastated her tremendously. It was a blessing for Stark to find Steve back in May 1945.

Steve answered before Peggy, "No. We were not…"

Peggy spoke up, "But I was in love with him…" she said truthfully. She sighed, "I was in so much pain when Steve disappeared. I thought he was gone forever." Peggy decided to open up about how she felt when Steve disappeared just so her parents wouldn't keep pushing the topic. She shook her head, "I was in so much pain… I missed him so much, and I was afraid I missed my chance to tell him how I really felt." Steve gripped her hand as she spoke. Peggy gave a warm smile, "but when Howard Stark found him, I was ready to believe in anything. I couldn't believe it." She laughed, "Stark explained the science, but I didn't care. Steve coming back was a miracle." Peggy gripped Steve's arm tighter earning a small smile from him. Both Peggy and Steve felt the pain reliving that depressing memory.

Amanda smiled apologetically, "I apologize for bring it up, darlings." She shook her head, "I was just curious and concerned." She gave a loving smile at the two of them, "But I thank God that Steve was able to come back to you, Peggy, and that we could meet him."

Peggy sighed, "its okay mother. But, if it's all the same to you, Steve and I don't want to talk about that moment again. It was a hard time for a while for the both of us." Amanda and Harrison nodded in understanding.

Steve spoke up, "For your comment of me being in the Army…"

Harrison interrupted, "I'm sorry, Steve. That was rude of me to assume that…"

Steve chuckled, "Its alright, sir. I was going to say that I'm not planning to stay in the Army for much longer."

Harrison and Amanda were surprised, "You're not?" they asked in unison.

Peggy gripped Steve's arm a little tighter and looked up at him. Steve smiled, "I've been thinking about that for a while now. Since the end of the war in fact." He nodded, "I did my time in the Army during the war and did my duty for my country. I proved what I needed to prove, and I did it proudly." He sighed, "I had enough of war. I gave all I can give, and I think I earned some peace. I want to have the simple life and have a family and settle down." He gave a small smile, "A family and stability. It would be nice to have that again."

Amanda smiled, "Steve, your part of the family now. If you need anything, let us know."

"I will, thank you," Steve said respectfully. Steve's official enlistment will be over in the next few months, but he doesn't know how long his contract with the SSR will last and whether or not that will affect him leaving the Army.

Harrison smiled at Steve, "Any ideas on what you want to do once you're out of the Army?"

Steve shook his head, "Not yet."

Peggy smiled, "He's quite an artist and athlete," she said in praise.

Harrison chuckled, "Right there, I think I can list a great deal of opportunities for Captain America."

Amanda chimed in, "Speaking of lists. Did you two figure out a name for your baby? I'd like to know the names if the baby is a boy or a girl," she said with an eager smile.

Steve and Peggy shared a happy glance with one another. Peggy spoke up, "We got the names already, but we want to keep it a surprise for everyone." Steve nodded in agreement.

Harrison sighed, "More surprises? So many of those today, dear."

Peggy laughed, "Sorry, father."

Amanda pleaded, "No hints?"

Steve shook his head with a chuckle, "No, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Steve heard a familiar song come on the radio from the living room which prompted him to smile from ear to ear. The song, "Let's Dance" by Benny Goodman filled his ears. Steve chuckled, "If you'll excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Carter." He turned to Peggy, "Peggy, care for a little dance?"

Peggy giggled and nodded, "Of course, my darling." Steve stood up and held out his hand to help his wife up.

The Rogers then walked arm in arm into the living room for some space to dance. Once Steve and Peggy got some space, they started to feel the rhythm of the song in their feet and began to dance together. The two held each other as close as possible, but with Peggy's baby belly it made it a little more difficult but not impossible. The couple swung gracefully and danced beautifully together with the lively music playing on the radio like they were the only ones in the house.

Amanda and Harrison stood up from the dining table and watched their daughter and her husband happily dance to the music in the living room. Peggy and Steve looked graceful as they continued to dance together. Amanda gave a proud smile, "Michael would've loved Steve."

Harrison nodded, "That he would have." He looked over to his wife, "What do you think of them?"

Amanda chuckled, "What do I think? I think they deserve each other. I think they make a lovely couple. Steve is a really nice man and a complete gentleman." She smiled proudly, "And Peggy loves him. I can see they're happy together so I'm happy," She said as she watched the Rogers dancing with one another in the living room.

Harrison nodded, "I agree. Peggy has gotten a lot tougher since the last time we saw her though. But, I'm glad she found someone she feels strongly about." He chuckled and turned to his wife, "Hm… you thing Steve loves her in the same degree as she loves him."

Amanda laughed and wrapped her arm around her husband, "Are you serious?" She nodded to the dancing couple, "You have to be blind. Steve obviously thinks the world of Peggy. You can see it in his eyes, his body language, and how he talks to Peggy. He's completely in love with our daughter." At that moment the song ended with Steve holding Peggy in a dip, so she was leaning back on her heels, so she was almost parallel with the floor with Steve's strong arm holding her up effortlessly on the small of her back while his other arm held her hand. Peggy is significantly heavier due to her pregnancy but Steve held her like she was a flower.

Steve and Peggy were out of breath from their dance, but they held a constant gaze into each other's eyes. Peggy smiled and whispered, "I love you."

Steve whispered back, "I love you too." With that Steve hoisted her up effortlessly and kissed her on the lips. Neither Peggy or Steve realized they were being watched.

Amanda smiled and Harrison, "See?" Harrison smiled at the couple. His heart, warm with pride and admiration. All of a sudden they heard the sound of a snap from a camera causing them to turn to see Victoria standing near the dining table with a small Bolsey 35mm camera. The two parents laughed.

Peggy and Steve broke their kiss at the sound of the camera and turned to the direction of the sound and saw Victoria grinning happily at them. Steve and Peggy looked at each other both blushing and smiling.

It was going to be a fun and eventful week in London with the Carter family.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. BEEN CRAZY.**

 **I'm STILL DOING THIS STORY, NO WORRIES!**

 **Got part of the dinner scene from "The Pacific"**

 **Again, when I made the story originally, I didn't know Peggy only had a brother, so now she had a brother and has a sister.**

 **Names for the baby or babies still up for grabs lol.**

 **SHIELD HQ, The Triskelion, was under construction in 1989, but SHIELD also had Headquarters in New York City in Time Square so I decided to give the codename "Aegis" which means "the power to protect, control, or support something or someone." Seemed fitting**


	24. Chapter 23 Welcoming

**Chapter 23 Welcoming**

I don't own Captain America

While the Rogers took a trip to London to visit Peggy's parents, the SSR continued their missions against the Neo-Hydra group and the Soviet Leviathan deep science and espionage agency. After a number of raids on Hydra facilities, buildings, and safe houses in the United States, the SSR discovered that Hydra was very disorganized and scattered, at least in the United States. Though the Hydra elements in the United States became disorganized after the "SHIELD Incident" there was no telling if the other Hydra groups around the world were suffering the same effects. The SSR determined that Zola's plan to infiltrate the government was a large-scale covert operation that involved much of the Neo-Hydra group. But the overall status of the foreign-based Hydra groups remains unknown which means that the SSR and eventually SHIELD would be forced to deal with them in the immediate future. As long as Hydra exists, they pose a significant security risk to the United States and the free world.

The evidence provided by the Howling Commandos and the Rogers in July showed that Hydra holds significant influence in Leviathan and the Soviet government, but the SSR and the US government consider Leviathan not associated with Hydra since it's employed and managed by the proper government of the Soviet Union. This attitude is in part due to the US governments foreign policy of anti-communist sentiment and Containment, appropriately known as the Truman Doctrine. The Doctrine which detailed America's foreign policy of countering Soviet geopolitical spread was adopted in March after President Truman announced it to Congress. Containment in a basic sense was to "contain" the spread of Communism either by military, economic, or political means. Though the Truman Doctrine is still in its infancy, the US Government has ambitious plans to stop the spread of Communism and Soviet influence. All this focus on Communism and the Soviets put dealing with Hydra in the back seat in the eyes of the government's foreign policy. Hydra is still a threat but is considered less of a threat as compared to the Soviet Union and Communism as a whole. This leaves Hydra and even Leviathan a strict government agency problem with the SSR and soon SHIELD to deal with it.

* * *

 **November 25, 1947 Two days before Thanksgiving Day**

 **Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY**

Its been a few weeks since the Rogers returned home to their house in Scarsdale, New York from their week-long trip to London and the due date for their baby has come and gone. So the birth of their child can happen in any moment. Peggy has been carrying their baby for a little over nine months; nine months, three weeks, and two days to be exact. Nine months of happiness, excitement, and joy. But of course, she also felt the downside of pregnancy with all the side effects that came along with it too. The combination of constant morning sickness, mood swings, strange cravings, back pain, and the aches in her feet constantly annoyed the usually calm Peggy Carter Rogers for the past nine months. She's finally at that point in her pregnancy when she can't wait to give birth to the baby and be done with being pregnant. But at the same time, she knew it was all worth it in the end. Not even the side effects of pregnancy stopped her from feeling extremely happy for starting a family with Steve. She wanted this, and she knew her Steve wanted this too. Honestly, she didn't think she and Steve would start a family this soon into their marriage, but reflecting on how everything turned out, she couldn't be happier. Marriage and family, it almost seemed like they were living a normal life.

* * *

The early morning November sun shines high and bright above the quiet suburb of Scarsdale, New York in another calm autumn Thursday morning. The trees throughout the quiet neighborhood have changed color to show a beautiful display of red and orange fall shades with their leaves gradually falling to the ground. Piles of fire red leaves framed the roads and messily blanketed the grass yards of all the houses in the quiet neighborhood. Though the weather was a bit chilly the atmosphere was comforting.

In the Rogers home, even with the lights out and the drapes closed the November sun managed to pierce the shadows and slightly brighten much of the house. The house is calm and peaceful on this Thursday morning with the Rogers home in complete harmony. In the silent upstairs, directly across the master bedroom is the new nursery that Steve and Peggy set up. Since neither of them knew the baby's gender, they styled the nursery in a gender-neutral scheme with painted light blue walls. The nursery was done mostly by Steve earlier in the month and completely furnished with everything their baby needed. The white wood crib Steve put together is placed up against the wall between the two windows. To the left of the crib at the corner of the room is a gray armchair with a matching leg rest and small wood end table. To the right of the crib is a white wood baby changing table and a small laundry hamper. Against the wall in front of the door is the white wood nursery dresser with a few toys neatly placed on top of it. The room is set and pristine with nothing out of place. Everything down from décor to furniture to toys is ready for their baby. Everything about Steve and Peggy's house

Across the hallway in the master bedroom, the early morning sun peered through the closed drapes and brightened the peaceful Rogers bedroom in morning light. Like the rest of the house, the room is in complete serenity. The atmosphere makes it feel like just another morning in the Rogers home. In the big master bed, Steve in his usual sleepwear which consisted of a white t-shirt and gray sweats slept soundly under the covers with his arm tucked slightly under his pillow. Even with the morning light slowly brightening the room, Steve remained in his peaceful slumber. But on Peggy's side of the bed, Peggy was quite the opposite of her husband. She was wide awake with her back resting up against the headboard of the bed and her pillow supporting her lower back for comfort. She wore a comfortable black chemise and white polka dot nightdress with a drop-down surplice neckline and white lace trim.

On most days Peggy wakes up after Steve, but today was one of those rare occasions where she woke up before him. Though she's still considered a light sleeper, she became slightly more of a heavier sleeper since she started living with Steve. Since they started living together, Peggy found it easier to fall asleep and stay asleep when she was with Steve. Her husband had a calming effect on her and in turn she had a calming effect on him. They were simply made for each other. The married life with Steve is going better than good, but just because she settled into marriage and slept more didn't mean she let her edge go. Peggy's still a highly trained and lethal federal agent with quick reflexes and can turn on her agent mode in a split second if need be. There have been a few instances when Steve surprised her while sleeping (usually in the morning), and Peggy damn near almost killed him with a knife or pistol she had hidden next to their bed. But this particular situation today is quite the opposite.

Peggy silently adjusted herself against the headboard then slowly looked over at the closed drapes hanging on the window. She took a deep breath and continued to think to herself just as she's been doing since she woke up at four in the morning. Peggy didn't end up getting much sleep because her mind wondered all night about what life she and Steve's child would have. Plus, the baby constantly kicking and moving throughout the night didn't make getting sleep any easier either. Peggy just sighed as she stared at the closed drapes with her hands resting on the sides of her belly. She became extremely worried that she and Steve will make their child an easy target to their enemies, and yes, they had enemies. She and Steve weren't exactly living a normal life, they have very real and very dangerous enemies. There's been a nagging feeling in her gut that Hydra and or Leviathan would try and attack their family some time in the not so distant future, and not to mention the various organized crime syndicates Steve attacked in search of Leviathan. The threat of Hydra, Leviathan, and or some other enemy targeting their family is extremely plausible. It also didn't help that Leviathan and or Hydra might know where they live since Leviathan sent the Winter Soldier to pay their house a visit a few months ago. All these possibilities made her extremely worried.

Peggy knew she and Steve couldn't be with their child all the time because of their jobs which meant their child would be vulnerable. That scared her greatly. She's been thinking about this a lot recently, but for some reason today made her worry about it a lot more than usual. Maybe she was overthinking, maybe there was really nothing to worry about, or maybe there is, and she doesn't know what to do. But in every other aspects of life, Peggy never overthinks and always knows what to do. Steve in his own way always said that she is his compass because she always knows what to do and where to go. But being a mother is an entirely different beast on its own. Becoming a mother coupled with the threats of Hydra or Leviathan just made her more worried. Of course, Peggy wants to start a family, but now she reached the crossroads where she is unsure if she's even ready to be a mother. When she and Steve were in London, her mother told her that no one is ever truly ready for a child.

* * *

 **Early November 1947, Rogers visit to Harrison & Amanda Carter Residence**

In the backyard of Peggy's parents house, Peggy was sitting with her back straight in a white outdoor patio chair in front of her mother's matching patio table. She wore a soft Navy Blue button up wool coat that flared just past her knees like the dress she wore underneath. She adjusted herself in her chair for what seemed to be the millionth time then reached forward to grab her tea cup and saucer on the table. Though it was still a bit chilly outside, the overcast clouds cleared a few hours earlier opening up the sky for some much-needed warmth from the sunlight. Peggy leaned back then took a sip of her tea. She slightly cringed as she placed her tea cup back on its saucer, "You're quite the kicker, darling." She smiled as she gently rubbed her big baby belly, "You sure like to kick mama don't you?" She chuckled.

As Peggy was about to lean forward to the table to put her tea cup and saucer down, she heard her mother call out to her, "Oh, Peggy, let me." Peggy turned to see her mother dressed in a grey wool coat over a yellow dress of some kind walking through the back door of the house. Amanda Carter, her mother, took the tea cup and saucer from her and gently placed them back down on the table.

Peggy smiled, "Thank you, mother," she said as she rested her hands under her belly.

Amanda nodded with a smile then sat down on the chair next to her daughter, "I remember when I had to struggle to get you to sit straight." She laughed, "It took you getting pregnant to do that."

Peggy laughed, "Very funny, mother."

"Is the little one kicking a lot right now?" Amanda asked with a smile. "Your baby has some strong kicks," she added jokingly.

Peggy nodded, "Oh yes. She's likes to kick mama's ribs."

"Oh," Amanda said with a surprised look, "You think its going to be a girl?"

Peggy shrugged, "Steve thinks its going to be a boy. Only natural for me to go against his bet," she chuckled.

Amanda shook her head, "You two…" she said in a playful tone.

"I don't mind if it will be a boy or a girl." Peggy smiled, "Just a good feeling thinking about the possibilities."

"That it is, Peggy. That it is," Amanda said with a smile. Then a comfortable silence came over the two ladies as they quietly listening to the wind blowing through the trees. It was just another calm early November evening. After a while of silence, Peggy took a deep breath that her mother could clearly here. "What is it, Peggy?" Amanda said softly. Peggy sighed and rubbed her belly. "What is it, dear?"

Peggy shook her head, "Its just…"

"Its okay, Peggy. Go on," Amanda gently encouraged her daughter.

Peggy sighed, "I want this. I want this baby and I want this family. And I know Steve does too." She shook her head, "But how do I know if I'm ready?" She turned to her mother, "I don't know if I'm ready. I'm sorry mother, I guess I'm just nervous." Amanda stared at her strong daughter with comforting and understanding eyes. Peggy sighed again, "Its silly, I know."

"No its not," Amanda shot back. Peggy looked back up at her. Amanda placed her hand on Peggy's, "Its perfectly normal to feel nervous about this, Peggy. But the truth is…no one is ever ready to be a parent. Trust me, I know," Amanda chuckled. She gripped Peggy's hand, "I know you've always been strong and adventurous, but something like this, it's okay to be nervous and even scared. It means you want to be a good mother." She laughed again, "When I was pregnant with your brother, I was nervous too. Actually I was beyond nervous. Just ask your father." Peggy chuckled. Amanda gave a gentle smile to Peggy, "I didn't think I was ready then, but once I had your brother… everything seemed to fall into place. I learned as I went, and obviously there was challenges, but I wouldn't change any of it for anything. Michael grew into a fine young man."

Peggy gave a sad smile, "He did..."

Amanda chuckled and changed the topic, "And by the time I had you, I felt like I had figured out many things." She laughed, "One could argue it was easier the second time around, but that's a different story for a different time," she winked.

Peggy chuckled nodded with a smile, "Thank you, mother."

Amanda let go of Peggy's hand and leaned back, "Does Steve get nervous about it too? About being a parent? As I recall when I was alone with him, he told me he's nervous too."

Peggy nodded, "Yes, he does. He talks about it every now and then."

"See? Even the great Captain America is nervous about being a parent too. So don't worry about being ready, your father and I know you'll make a great mother, and Steve will make a great father," Amanda chuckled. "Call it parents intuition."

Peggy smiled, "Thanks you again, mother." She nodded, "Speaking of, where is my husband?"

Amanda laughed, "Your father took him to meet some of his friends at the pub."

Peggy chuckled, "Good luck."

"Who? To your husband?" Amanda asked curiously.

Peggy laughed and shook her head, "No, to father and his friends. Steve can't get drunk."

Amanda's eyes widened.

* * *

Peggy returned to reality when she felt Steve slightly twist in his sleep. She slowly looked over at her husband sleeping peacefully and gave a small smile at his sleeping form. She could almost hear Steve telling her that everything will be alright and that nothing will happen to them or their child. Peggy couldn't help but smile wider, she knew her husband all too well. Part of her relaxed at the thought of Steve comforting her. She quickly settled that there was no way she would let anything happen to her baby. She promised right then and there that nothing bad will fall upon their child and family as long as she lives. Nothing. Peggy smiled to herself then suddenly she heard Steve speak up.

"Everything will be okay, Peggy," Steve said turning in the covers to face his wife. "I know it." He said almost like he was reading her mind.

Peggy chuckled then turned and smiled at her husband, "When you say it, I can believe it." Steve smiled. "Good morning, handsome."

Steve smiled happily up at Peggy, "Good morning, beautiful." He slowly sat up in the bed to be at the same level as his wife. He then turned and kissed Peggy on the lips which she happily reciprocated. But what started as a simple good morning kiss slowly deepened into a passionate one.

Peggy suddenly broke the kiss and slightly cringed with a smile. Steve chuckled, "You okay?

Peggy nodded and rubbed her belly, "Our baby is just kicking." She chuckled, "She's just saying good morning to her daddy."

Steve laughed, "She? We're doing this right now, Peggy? Cause I'm pretty sure it's a 'he'," he said humorously as he moved down toward Peggy's belly.

Peggy laughed, "We'll know soon enough. Its any day now."

Steve smiled and placed the side of his head gently against Peggy's belly and waited for the slightest movement of their unborn child. Suddenly Steve felt the strong kick from the baby almost if the baby knew he was waiting. Steve smiled widely then kissed Peggy's belly, "Good morning, little one," he said happily. "Your mommy and daddy can't wait to meet you," Steve said kissing the belly again.

Steve sit back up and kissed Peggy on the lips, "I love you," he said after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too," Peggy said kissed him back.

Steve smiled, "Want anything for breakfast?"

Peggy nodded, "lots of eggs, sausages, fruits, and toast would be nice," she said smiling lovingly at Steve.

Steve kissed her on the lips again and said, "Yes, ma'am."

He pushed off the covers and swung his legs off the bed and stood up then took a moment to stretch. As he swung his arms up to stretch he heard Peggy hum in content behind him. Steve chuckled then turned around to see Peggy smiling seductively at him. "Mmm. I will never get sick of your body."

Steve laughed and put his hands on his hips, "I knew it. You only love me because of my muscles," he said jokingly.

Peggy smiled, "Uh oh. I've been found out," she said without missing a beat. Peggy winked at Steve while maintaining a seductive grin.

Steve turned around and walked to the bedroom door while laughing, "I'll get your breakfast started, beautiful."

"I love you, darling!" Peggy called to her husband as he walked out of the room.

Peggy smiled as she heard Steve call from the hallway, "I love you too, Peggy!" She then leaned back against the headboard again and smiled in content. She's now free from worry and nervousness. At least for now.

* * *

Peggy waddled into the cluttered kitchen about an hour after Steve started cooking, still in her black chemise and white polka dot nightdress with her long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. Just the smell of Steve's cooking motivated her to get out of bed and join her husband in the kitchen for some breakfast. In Peggy's opinion, Steve's cooking is to die for. Once she entered the kitchen she immediately made her way over to Steve who was busy multitasking on the stove. Steve noticed her coming into the kitchen and glanced over at her and smiled, "Hey, look who's out of bed," he said with a chuckle.

Peggy walked over to Steve and leaned against the counter next to him and smiled, "Mmm. The smell of you cooking was hard to resist."

Steve laughed, "Its only simple eggs and sausages, love."

Peggy nudged him playfully with her shoulder, "Its how you make it that makes it smell and taste delicious, darling."

Steve chuckled, "Breakfast will be done in a second," he said working between the eggs and the sausages. He turned to Peggy who leaned over to him and kissed his lips briefly. Peggy then looked to her left and right and saw the numerous amounts of groceries scattered messily around the counters of the kitchen that she and Steve picked up earlier in the week. The groceries were all for the Thanksgiving dinner that is soon approaching in a few days. They have more groceries than the last two times they celebrated Thanksgiving together because they'll be having guests over for dinner this time.

"How many people are coming for Thanksgiving again?" Peggy said as she slowly pushed herself off the counter and headed for the kitchen table.

"Uh. Let me think," Steve said as he finished the eggs then skillfully placed them on a plate he had nearby.

Peggy took a seat at the head of the table, "Angie is coming and so is Daniel."

Steve finished the sausages and placed them on the same plate as the eggs, "The Colonel, Dugan, Gabe, and Jim are coming." At that moment the toast popped up in the toaster prompting Steve to grab the two slices of bread and place it on the plate, "so that makes six total."

Peggy nodded, "We should have enough space on the dining room table right?"

"Yeah, we should," Steve said as he grabbed Peggy a napkin and some silverware from the drawer then brought Peggy her plate of eggs, sausages, and toast to the table.

Steve put the plate down in front of her along with the napkin and silverware, prompting Peggy to smile up at him, "Thank you, darling."

Steve nodded, "I'll go get your fruits ready," he said happily as he turned around.

As Steve started to go through the fridge to get some fruits for Peggy, Peggy immediately dived into her breakfast. Peggy paused in between bites as a questioning look formed on her face. She swallowed her food and spoke up, "Steve."

"Hm?" Steve hummed in response as he walked over to the sink with grapes and an apple in his hands.

"I'm just curious… we known Colonel Phillips along time," Peggy started.

"Uh-huh," Steve said as he turned on the sink to wash the fruits.

"But I never stopped to think about this until now."

Steve turned to look at his wife, "What are you talking about?"

"Does Colonel Phillips have a family?" Peggy asked curiously.

Steve looked out through the kitchen window, "huh…" He chuckled, "I never stopped to ask him after all this time. I guess it never came up." He laughed, "It should've came up when we told him we were getting married…and when we announced your pregnancy."

Peggy nodded, "I don't think he's married. He was alone during our wedding."

Steve laughed as he finished cleaning the fruits for Peggy, "We can always ask him when he comes over," he said reaching into a cupboard to get a small plate for the fruits.

Peggy chuckled, "He isn't big on his personal life."

Steve returned to the table with Peggy's fruits, "that's true. But no harm in trying," he said placing the plate next to Peggy. "I think its an honest topic to bring up to him when we have the chance." Suddenly the tea kettle started to whistle signaling Steve that the water was boiling. Steve smiled and kissed the top of Peggy's head, "Your tea is almost ready."

Peggy smiled, "Thank you, darling."

After a moment Steve returned back to the table with a cup of tea in hand then placed it down by Peggy's plates. Peggy simply smiled in gratitude at her husband as he took a seat by her. "Not going to eat anything, Steve?" Peggy asked as she was about to take a sip of her tea.

Steve rested his head on his hand and smiled, "I can eat later."

Peggy chuckled, "Just going to watch your nine-month pregnant wife eat?"

Steve laughed, "something like that."

Peggy laughed and took a sip of her tea. Once she put her cup down she smiled, "About Thanksgiving dinner…"

"Hm?" Steve hummed in response.

Peggy smiled, "Well obviously you don't want me to do much of the leg work in the kitchen because I'm nine months pregnant." She chuckled, "And because you're so bloody stubborn."

Steve laughed and simply shrugged, "Well you do complain about your feet hurting a lot, so..."

Peggy laughed, "But I happen to agree with you that I shouldn't do any leg work in the kitchen, but I also want to help with cooking dinner."

Steve smiled, "I never said I didn't want you to help, I just didn't want you to be working too hard on your feet in the kitchen." He shrugged, "We cooked together the last two Thanksgivings, no sense in stopping now. Plus, we have guests coming over so I'm definitely going to need some help prepping everything.

Peggy smiled, "I was thinking the same thing. I can prepare my family dish and the other fixings you need on the table, and when I'm done with those preparations you can finish them and get them cooked." She shrugged, "We'll figure it out, but that's the basic idea."

Steve smiled and nodded, "Sounds good to me, Peggy."

"It works out," she said smiling. Steve simply smiled then stood up from his seat at the table. Peggy looked up at him curiously, "Where you going?"

Steve smiled down at her, "Going to make myself some food. I'm hungry." He then turned and walked to the fridge to make himself some breakfast. Peggy just giggled to herself and continued eating her delicious breakfast made by her husband.

* * *

 **7:00 pm**

The rest of the day was calm, quiet, and relaxing with nothing major occurring in the Rogers home. Having all this time off from maternity leave made a part of Peggy miss going back to work in the SSR. Though her "maternity leave" was filed as "paternity leave," the SSR didn't have a precedence for female agents taking leave since 99% of the SSR agents were male. Peggy, being the obvious exception wasn't replaced by returning war veterans, had to file for paternity leave instead of maternity leave with Sousa to grant her time off while still being employed at the SSR. But even though part of her wanted to go back to work, having all this free time and no missions or assignments had its advantages. Since being placed on unpaid paternity leave, she caught up on more recreational reading and got to spend more time with her best friend Angie. But more importantly, she got to spend more time with Steve when he got off work from the multiple places he worked out of. With all this free and peaceful time, it almost felt like she was living a normal life. Almost.

Peggy, dressed in a white-collared blue maternity dress with white polka dots and tie around waist, laid on one of the couches in the living room with her legs stretched across the sofa and her back propped up against one of the armrests with a pillow supporting her back. She was quietly reading a book while pleasant Big Band music played on the radio. After a while of reading, she paused and looked over at Steve's sketchbook that sat idly on the coffee table in front of the couch. She smiled to herself as the curiosity of what Steve was drawing earlier filled her mind. Steve is an incredible artist, so Peggy was always curious to see his finished sketches and drawings. But just a few moments earlier, Steve stopped drawing in his book and went into the kitchen to make Peggy more tea. Since it was always a hassle for her to keep getting up and walking, Steve happily left to refill her teacup without her asking. Steve essentially took over most of the chores in the house because of Peggy's pregnancy without her needing to ask or tell him to. It was a little annoying at times because she was feeling spoiled, but nonetheless she loves his thoughtfulness and genuine care. She chuckled to herself. If only the world knew how soft Captain America really was. Peggy couldn't help but to laugh louder to herself at that thought.

Steve, wearing a tan collared shirt with no tie, a pair of khakis with a black belt, and brown socks, quietly stepped out of the kitchen with a teacup in his hand at the sound of Peggy's laughter. He quietly leaned against the archway of the kitchen and smiled at Peggy who was busy laughing to herself. Steve smiled, _damn she is one beautiful doll_ , he thought to himself. He looked down at the full teacup in his hand then back at Peggy and simply smiled happily at her. As Peggy calmed down, Steve spoke up softly, "What's so funny?"

"Oh!" Peggy gasped, nearly dropping her book on belly in surprise. She quickly recovered and looked over her shoulder to see her husband leaning against the archway to the kitchen with a tea cup in hand, and a goofy grin on his face. Peggy smiled, "You scared me, darling."

Steve laughed, "Sorry, my love. Heard you laughing."

Peggy rolled her head back, letting her hair drape the pillows behind her. She laughed, "Oh its nothing."

Steve walked toward her slowly, careful not to spill the tea, "uh-huh," he said simply.

Peggy chuckled, "If only the public knew how soft you really were." She put her bookmark in her book then reached over and placed it down on the coffee table as Steve approached her. She graciously took the tea cup from Steve and smiled up at him, "thank you for the tea, Steve."

Steve smiled, "Of course." He shrugged with a coy smile, "Let it be our little secret." Peggy simply laughed in response as she took a sip of her hot tea. The tea was a little hot for her to take large sips so she decided to let it cool down for a bit. As she leaned forward to place the tea on the coffee table to let it cool off, Steve stepped forward and bent down and put his hand on her teacup, "Let me, love."

Peggy let go, "Oh, thank you, darling," she said graciously as Steve took the teacup and placed it down on the coaster on the coffee table for her. Peggy smiled up at her husband then started to slowly reposition herself on the couch to make room for Steve in an unspoken invitation for him to take a seat next to her. Steve got the message and made his way around the coffee table as Peggy slowly sat up and moved her legs off the couch to make space on the sofa. He plopped down on the cushion next to her and instantly wrapped his arm around her affectionately earning a bright smile from his wife. Peggy automatically leaned into his muscular frame and enjoyed his strong grasp around her and his pleasant scent. The couple simply cuddled in silence and enjoyed their physical intimacy for a long moment as the swinging music from the radio continued to fill the room.

Peggy looked up at him and simply gave him a content smile. Without thinking, Steve smiled and said just loud enough for her to hear, "you're the most beautiful woman I ever seen…"

Without missing a beat, Peggy smiled, "I love you too, Steve," she said resting a hand on her baby belly.

Steve chuckled, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"mhmm," Peggy hummed in response. She leaned into him more and captured his lips for a long moment. The need for air was the only reason they broke their lip lock. Peggy rested her head against Steve's chest again and chuckled, "No need to apologize, darling."

"I love you," Steve said softly as he a kiss on the top of her head.

Peggy hummed in content at Steve's physical and verbal affection. She then looked over at Steve's sketchbook on the coffee table and spoke softly, "Darling."

"Hm?" Steve responded.

"What do you like to draw? I've seen a lot of your drawings but never asked what your favorite things to draw are?" Peggy asked curiously.

Steve put his head back to think for a moment, "hm. That's a good question." He chuckled, "I don't know how to really answer that one." He shrugged, "I don't even know the answer."

Peggy smiled against his chest, "I know you like to draw people. From all those old drawings you showed me that were in your sketchbooks and in your old apartment."

Steve chuckled, "Now that you said it. Since I was a kid, I always enjoyed drawing people." He laughed, "I like to draw people because…well, people are all different and no one is the same. Everyone is unique in every aspect which provides me with something different to draw. People are all unique, from their facial expressions to their body posture. That's what I like to capture in my drawings when I draw people."

Peggy smiled, "That's wonderful, Steve. Absolutely amazing. I mean it, darling. Since we got together, I've always been impressed at your many talents. I've said it once and I'll say it again, you have a real gift, love." She chuckled, "I bet you could land a job and make pretty good money with your talent."

Steve chuckled and slightly tightened his grip around Peggy, "Well…I was a free lance illustrator for a while."

"Oh, yes I remember you told me that," Peggy replied leaning deeper into Steve's side.

"To be honest, Peggy. I'd rather keep drawing as a hobby rather than a job," Steve chuckled. "Keeps me honest."

Peggy laughed, "You're always honest, Steve." She kissed his chest, "All I like to do is read, play the piano, and recently started to thoroughly enjoy cooking."

Steve laughed, "I'd like to point out that you are excellent at playing the piano and an outstanding cook. And I'm saying it honestly."

Peggy giggled, "I know, darling." She kissed his chest again with a big smile. She then started to blush and laughed to herself, "Look at me. You ruined me, you know that?" Steve let out a small chuckle and looked at her with a warm smile. "You know I never was a hopeless romantic. I was just independent... But…after my brother died and before I met you, I told myself I'll never allow myself to be that way." She chuckled lightly, "But once I met you and… started developing feelings for you… I didn't want to settle for less."

Steve smiled at her lovingly, "I understand the feeling."

"You took a strong independent woman who wanted to carry the world on her shoulders, got her attached to you, and got her pregnant. Way to ruin her," Peggy chuckled.

"I try," Steve said humorously. He laughed, "Look at you, Peggy. Made an honest woman out of you." They both laughed.

Peggy chuckled, "As honest as can be. I still work in espionage." Steve laughed lightly in response. Peggy rested her hand on Steve's chest and smiled, "Of all things I have done in my life, this I do not regret," she said happily while fiddling with her wedding ring with her middle finger.

Steve chuckled, "me too." The couple went into a comfortable silence for a moment as the Big Band music on the radio continued to fill the room. The Rogers returned back to quietly enjoying their physical contact with one another while enjoying the pleasant music playing on the radio. Steve spoke up softly, "Want to see my recent drawings you haven't seen yet?"

Peggy hummed in content, "I always want to see what you drew."

Steve chuckled and unwrapped himself from Peggy so he can grab his sketchbook on the coffee table. "I'm going to let you know right now that I have a few drawings that aren't quite finished yet," he said as he grabbed his sketchbook. Once he had his sketchbook in hand he leaned back on the couch and turned to Peggy to see her cringing uncomfortably with her hands rubbing her belly up and down. "Peg?" Steve asked with concern.

Peggy continued to cringe uncomfortably and started to pant for air, "Darling…" She gasped again.

Steve didn't know what to do, "Peggy? What's wrong? You okay?" he asked concerned and confused.

Peggy cringed and panted harder, "Steve," she said between gasps of air, "Darling…I think my water just broke." She panted harder in discomfort as she started to support her back with one hand while the other rested on her stomach.

Steve nodded, "Uh. Okay, okay, okay-okay," he said nervously teetering on panic. They've been preparing for this moment for months, but now that its actually happening Steve is facing extreme nervousness and worry. There are a lot of fears coinciding at the moment two of which are fearing for Peggy's and their baby's welfare. Steve was so nervous that going on impossible missions and fighting legions of Nazis and Hydra soldiers during the war didn't even compare to how he feels now. This exact moment can easily be more nerve racking than his procedure to become a super soldier.

Peggy turned to Steve and forced a smile while fighting extreme discomfort, "Darling, its happening." She panted in pain from, "Its really happening. Finally," she gasped in pain again still with a bright smile across her face.

Steve shot up off the couch finally in action mode, "Hang on, honey! I'll get you to the car!" He turned and effortlessly picked her up in his arms and quickly bounded to the door with Peggy wrapping an arm around her husband.

Peggy held onto Steve tightly as he quickly grabbed the car keys on the console table near the door with one of his hands while the other effortlessly cradled her. Peggy gasped again as wave of pain from her first few contractions intensified. She smiled in discomfort at her husband, "You're kinda sexy when you're aggressive like that," she said to Steve while panting.

With one hand, Steve threw open their front door, "Just hang on, hon. We'll make it to the hospital." Peggy moaned in discomfort and in pain as she gripped Steve tightly in response. He quickly closed their door and rushed to their car.

* * *

 **White Plains Hospital, White Plains, New York**

 **Delivery Room**

 **1:00 am**

Steve got Peggy to the hospital in record time, breaking nearly every speed limit and traffic rule in existence. Once at the hospital, the nurses and doctors rushed her to a delivery room for the remainder of her labor. Nothing in Peggy's life could compare to the amount of pain she is going through at this exact moment. Fighting through the war, getting shot, battling both mental and physical pain throughout the war doesn't even come close to the pain she is facing right now. After six hours of labor, she was starting to feel fatigue and is seemingly teetering on the edge of giving up. Steve didn't leave her side and brushed her sweat covered hair continuously in comfort as Peggy crushed his hand as the contractions got worse and worse, and in shorter intervals. Steve refused to leave his wife to the all-male waiting room like all men were expected to at that time. Even though the hospital staff urged him, he held his ground and refused to leave Peggy's side. The doctors and nurses knew better than to stand against Captain Rogers so they let him remain with Peggy. Instead the doctors and nurses continued to do their best to support Peggy medically during her labor.

Peggy hasn't cried this much since she lost Steve back in '45 when he crashed the Hydra plane into the ice while talking to her on the radio. She was now on the extreme edge of her mental and physical abilities. The intense pain shooting through her body was too much for her to bear. Peggy cried out as she crushed Steve's hand again while she pressed her back against the bed, "Oh my God! Oh my God!" She cried, "I don't think I can do this, Steve!"

Steve remained strong and unwavering in his support and confidence, "Yes, you can, Peggy. I know you can do this." He said as he continued to brush Peggy's sweat covered hair. He stood by the bed, refusing to sit down, "Peggy you're the strongest person I've ever met. I know you can do this!" he started saying anything to comfort her.

Peggy screamed, "AH!" She cringed in utter pain.

"You're doing good, honey. You're doing good. You're almost there I know it," Steve said quickly, trying to comfort his in pain wife.

Peggy cringed, "Shut up, Steve!" Tears continued to roll down her cheek, "Oh god it hurts!" After a long surge of pain, she opened her eyes and gasped, "I'm so sorry, darling. I didn't mean…" she cringed in pain again.

Steve brushed her hair some more, "Don't apologize, beautiful. I understand. Just focus on what you need to do." Steve turned to the doctor and saw him looking at his watch and biting his lip.

Peggy cried out, "Steve, the pain isn't going away! Its getting worse! It hurts so much!"

Steve continued to brush her hair and turned to the attending doctors and nurses, "Doctor…"

Almost on cue, the doctor stepped forward and bent down at the foot of the bed and looked under the blanket covering much of Peggy's lower body. After a long while, the doctor looked up at Steve and Peggy and nodded, "Now, Mrs. Rogers. Let's get your twins out."

Peggy gasped in between surges of pain, "What? Twins?"

Steve looked at the doctor confused, "Twins?" he looked at Peggy in shock, "We're having twins?" Peggy, at this point, was in too much pain to verbally answer. Steve's eyes widened at the news that they're having twins. This is the first time either of them heard the news of twins. Granted, there was no way of knowing the gender or how many babies they were going to have with only rudimentary pregnancy check ups through the touch method.

The doctor spoke calmly, "This is the hardest part, Mrs. Rogers." Peggy started to clench Steve's hand. The nurse put a hand on Peggy's shoulder as Steve started to brush Peggy's hair once again. The doctor nodded, "You're going to have to push on a count of three." Peggy took a deep breath. "one…two…three… Push!" On command, Peggy pushed with all her might and screamed at the top of her lungs. After what seemed like an eternity she had to stop and catch her breath. The doctor nodded, "That was good, Mrs. Rogers. You need to do it once more." He paused, "Ready? One…two… three…"

Peggy pushed once again for what seemed like another eternity. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed as the extreme pain continued to intensify. She prayed silently and toned out the noise in the room including Steve's encouraging words. She kept pushing and kept going despite the intense pain shooting through her whole body. "Ah!" Peggy cried out in pain once more. Finally, a surge of much needed relief shot through her body as she seemingly returned to reality. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a baby crying loudly forcing her to open her eyes to see the doctor holding a small baby with damp dark brown hair in his arms. Peggy let out a relieved and pure happy smile, too tired to say anything.

Doctor smiled, "It's a girl!" he said happily as the baby continued to cry, kick starting her lungs.

Peggy continued to smile happily at her newborn baby girl. She then slowly looked at Steve tiredly and saw the pure love in his eyes as he continued to gaze at his new daughter. She looked back at her little baby and said weakly, "She's so beautiful." She gasped and held a happy but tired smile across her face.

The doctor smiled, "Time of birth, 1:50 am, November 26." Almost on cue, the attending nurses stepped forward and began cleaning the baby girl with small towels. After a moment they wrapped the baby in a towel then began the next few steps for the baby. After waiting a minute or two, the nurses and doctor clamped the umbilical cord in two places then cut it, separating the baby from Peggy. The baby continued to cry loudly due to the umbilical being cut and because she was getting used to the outside world. The nurses then replaced the existing towel wrapped around the baby with a clean towel then gently transferred the crying baby over to Peggy's eager arms.

Peggy held the little baby girl in her arms for the first time and gasped with joy as she smiled weakly at her little girl, "Hello, my darling," she said lifting her head off the bed to get a better look at her daughter. She caught her breath as tears rolled down her cheek, "Mama is here for you, Sarah Amanda Rogers" she said tiredly as the baby continued to cry. Sarah Amanda Rogers, the name both she and Steve agreed on if their baby was a girl. Peggy giggled lightly, "Its me, your mama. Your dad and I couldn't wait to finally meet you," she said happily with the hint of fatigue in her voice betraying how tired she really was after the long hours of painful labor. Finally seeing her daughter almost made her forget that she had to give birth one more time.

Steve turned to Peggy and smiled, "You did it, Peggy. You did it," he said as he brushed her hair. He then focused on his crying daughter and smiled, "hello, sweetie. Your mommy and daddy are here," he said referring to himself and Peggy.

Peggy smiled and weakly replied as she cradled her newborn daughter, "She's so beautiful." Her tired smile grew larger, "Sarah Amanda Rogers."

Steve smiled and kissed the top of Peggy's head, "She's our little girl." He chuckled lightly as he brushed her hair once more, "She's our perfect little girl. With a perfect name," he said as he watched his daughter start to calm down in Peggy's arms. Steve looked at Peggy, "You're so beautiful. You and her," he said as tears of joy started to roll down his cheek.

Peggy produced another tired smile, "I love you so completely," she said weakly as she slowly brought a hand up and caressed Steve's chin while the other continued to carefully hold their daughter. Steve leaned forward and kissed her lips in response. She happily reciprocated the kiss with the remaining energy she had left after her painful labor, but the moment soon came to an end with a new surge of pain shooting through her. She broke the kiss as she her squeezed her eyes closed and cringed again as another surge of pain tore through her body. She gasped in pain but continued to skillfully hold their daughter so they won't disturb the already calming baby girl.

"Ah. Ah…" Peggy started to groan.

"Peggy?" Steve asked in pure concern. He turned to the doctor, "Doc?"

The Doctor looked at the nurses and nodded, "Ladies," he said simply. As if the nurses could read his mind, they calmly approached Peggy and gently took the baby from Peggy's arms and proceeded to place the baby girl in the bassinet near the bed. The nurses will later do additional cleaning and other necessary procedures for the wellbeing of Sarah Amanda Rogers. But until then the doctor quickly went to work and bent down at the foot of the bed, and looked under the blanket covering Peggy's lower body once again. Peggy continued to gasp and pant in pain as she felt the feeling of another contraction. It was a pain she couldn't forget. After what seemed to be an eternity of the doctor checking under the blanket, he finally stood up and looked at Steve, "Its time for the other baby."

Peggy cringed in pain again as her body prepared for another birth. Steve looked down at Peggy and brushed her hair, "One more, Peggy. One more. You can do this. I know you can, beautiful." He smiled at her, "We're having twins. We're having two babies. Just one last push and you're done." Peggy squeezed her eyes closed and death gripped his hand as the pain continued to shoot through her again.

The doctor nodded, "Okay, Mrs. Rogers. Same as last time."

Peggy opened her eyes, "Wait, wait, wait. I don't know if I…"

Steve continued to brush her hair, "Peggy listen to me. Just Once more, Peggy. Once more. One more." He kissed the top of her head, "You have always been the strongest one. You can do it, my darling," he said softly.

At the encouragement of Steve's words, Peggy squeezed her eyes closed once again and pushed with all her might. She fought another wave of insane pain shooting through her body as she pushed with everything she had. She screamed at the top of her lungs just as the feeling of relief surged through her body telling her that her labor is done. She rested her head on her pillow panting heavily with sweat dripping down her brow and tears rolling down her cheeks as her body settled in relief after yet another extremely painful labor. Suddenly she heard a different baby crying causing her to lift her head tiredly to see the doctor cradling a new born baby that also had wet dark brown hair like Sarah Amanda who was born mere moments ago. Peggy gave a weak smile at her baby as another wave of relief swept her body. She was hanging on the edge exhaustion from hours of painful labor and producing two babies, but the sight of her babies kept her from falling victim to that tired feeling. Giving birth to the second baby was arguably a lot easier and faster than giving birth to her first.

The doctor smiled, "It's a boy!" He explained excitedly as the baby boy in his arms continued to cry loudly. The baby boy continued to cry louder and louder at the new feeling of being outside as his lungs got used to the new environment. "Time: 2:30 a.m. November 26." He smiled, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. You are now proud parents of twins. One girl and one boy."

Peggy gasped with a wide smile forming across her face, "He's beautiful…" A mixture of tears of joy and pain from labor continued to roll down her cheeks as she looked at her newborn boy crying loudly in the doctor's arms. "He's perfect. They are both perfect," she said weakly referring to her new daughter and son. The sweat from her laborious efforts during pregnancy continued to glisten on her face in the light of the delivery room as Peggy slowly calmed down from the long hours of labor.

After the attending nurses cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby, they wrapped the baby in a clean towel like Sarah Amanda then carefully handed the baby over to Peggy. Once Peggy had her newborn son with her, she turned in the bed slightly so she was laying with her son in her arms too tired to move much of her body. The little baby boy continued to cry in her arms with his little hands waving in the air frantically as Peggy continued to gently embrace him. A tired but glad smiled seemed to permanently rest on Peggy's face, happy that she finally gave birth to two beautiful babies, one girl and one boy each with ten fingers and ten toes, by all accounts a healthy pair of fraternal twins. Peggy squeezed her son gently and smiled at him, "mama is here, my darling. Mama is here," she said softly. The baby boy started to calm down as his cries went from loud to sporadic whimpers almost like he instantly recognized his mother's voice. Peggy kissed the top of his head and smiled, "shhh," she said softly and gently. "Mama and daddy are here. We'll always be here for you. For you and your sister," she said genuinely.

Steve leaned over Peggy kissed the top of her head, "He's beautiful." He kissed her head again, "They're both so beautiful."

Without looking away from her son, Peggy replied softly, "Yeah."

Steve hovered over her and smiled, "You did great Peggy. I knew you could do it."

Peggy fiddled with her son's hand with hers then turned her head to capture Steve lips for a long lasting kiss. After a moment she broke the kiss and smiled weakly, "I love you."

Steve smiled, "I love you too." Peggy smiled happily at her husband then rested her head back on the pillow and looked at her newborn son. Pure exhaustion was finally setting in her core making her want to move very little. She was so exhausted that even moving her arms and head was extremely hard. But emotionally, she was happy. So moving her body to see her babies was well worth the effort.

An attending nurse cradling Sarah Amanda wrapped in a clean blanket approached the delivery bed, "Mr. Rogers, would you like to hold your daughter?"

Steve stood up straight and nodded, "Yes, please," he said softly but with a hint of excitement. He met the nurse halfway and as gently handed his newborn daughter into his arms. The little girl was no longer crying and was wide awake with her curious blue eyes darting around the room. As Steve returned to Peggy's side, he smiled down at his daughter, "hey there. Daddy's got you," he said softly. Sarah stopped looking around the room and rested her curious gaze on Steve, seemingly recognizing that he is her father. She let out a soft babble almost like it was response.

Peggy diverted her attention from their son to look at Steve cradling and interacting with their newborn daughter causing her heart to melt instantly. She simply gave a warm loving smile at the scene and felt absolute love for her husband and their newborn babies in this moment. Steve looked over at Peggy then back at Sarah, "want to see mama and your brother?" Sarah was silent and only looked up at him with a questioning gaze. Her consistently curious blue eyes were really quite adorable. Steve chuckled and leaned closer to the bed and angled Sarah so she can see her brother and her mother.

Steve and Peggy smiled widely and happily at one another. The doctor stepped forward with a clipboard in hand, "Sorry to interrupt."

Steve straightened and took a seat on the side of Peggy's bed, still gently cradling Sarah in his arms. "No it's okay, Doctor," he said softly.

Doctor nodded, "Names for the certificate? Daughter first please."

Steve and Peggy shared a brief glance to determine who would answer. But after a split second, Peggy answered with a smile, "Sarah Amanda Rogers."

The Doctor smiled as he wrote down the name on the birth certificate. "For the boy?" the doctor asked as he flipped the page in his clipboard.

Before Steve could say anything, Peggy spoke up again, "Michael James Rogers." Steve quickly looked at Peggy and was completely taken back by the name she just gave for their son. The name "Michael" was agreed on but the middle name caught him completely by surprise. Steve remained motionless and couldn't stop looking at his wife with surprised grin spread across his features.

Doctor smiled, "Thank you, and congratulations again," he said as he tucked the clipboard under his arm and turned to leave the room to finalize the paper work.

Peggy nodded then smiled happily at Steve. Steve locked eyes with his wife causing his surprised grin to turn into a warm genuine smile on his face. Suddenly he heard his daughter babble in his arms causing him to break eye contact with Peggy to give his daughter some attention. He smiled happily at Sarah as he fiddled with her small hands with his large free hand. He spoke softly, "Sarah Amanda Rogers and Michael James Rogers," he said to no one in particular. He nodded at his daughter, "You and your brother have good names." Steve brought his daughter up to his lips and kissed the top of her head, "welcome to the world."

* * *

A little while later, Peggy was moved to a private hospital room near the maternity ward for the duration of her stay in the hospital. In her hospital room, Peggy sat up in her hospital bed with pillows supporting her back as she cradled her newborn son in her arms. In the armchair right next to her bed is Steve continuing to cradle their newborn daughter in his arms. Peggy didn't get a very good look at her babies in the immediate moments following their birth because she was mentally and physically exhausted from long hours of painful labor. But the hours following her labor, she started admiring and memorizing the features of each of her children. Both her son and daughter had dark brown hair like her, and had blue eyes like Steve. The two babies already showed clear combined physical qualities of both their parents, yet they both looked uniquely different. Sarah Amanda and Michael James aren't identical twins but rather fraternal twins which means they are as alike as any two siblings. So they can look different and even have different personalities, or, the twins may be so similar that they are assumed to be identical, just as some siblings could arguably be indistinguishable, if only they were the same age. Peggy already noted that her two twins looked physically different and interestingly enough, Sarah Amanda had a fuller face like Peggy and Michael James had a thinner face like Steve. But however they look, both Steve and Peggy are extremely happy and proud to be new parents of two beautiful babies. Peggy especially. After months of unknowingly carrying twins in her belly and hours of painful labor, finally seeing the twins and their cute distinct features made it all worth it.

Peggy felt her son stir in her arms causing her to smile down at her little baby, "Good morning, my little Michael James." The baby fidgeted slightly and slowly opened his eyes to reveal his curious blue eyes looking up at her. He babbled causing Peggy to giggle to herself. "Did you just wake up? Sleep well, my darling?" she asked softly. Baby Michael James blinked tiredly and slowly moved his arms at the sound of his mother's voice. Peggy's smile grew wider, "Mama is here, my darling. And daddy is here too." The baby babbled almost like he was responding to her in his own little way. Peggy looked into the blue eyes of her son and saw the resemblance of Steve in him. Peggy looked over at Steve who was rocking their daughter side-to-side in his arms, "They have your eyes," she said lovingly.

Steve looked up and smiled at his wife. He replied softly, "they're both so beautiful. Just like their mother." Peggy tilted her head and smiled at him with loving eyes.

Steve chuckled, "Guess neither one of us were wrong."

Peggy laughed, "No. I guess not." She smiled at her daughter in Steve's arms then back at her son, "Turned out 'darling' is actually 'darlings.'" The two both laughed to themselves for a moment.

Steve smiled at Peggy, "Michael James, huh?" he asked humorously as he stood up from his seat to sit at the edge of Peggy's bed.

Peggy chuckled, "Yeah. Michael James," she said smiling at their son in her arms. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You certainly did that," Steve said humorously. "Its perfect. Both of their names are perfect," he said softly as he leaned closer to Peggy and kissed the top of her head earning a warm smile on her lips. They both agreed to the first name "Michael" for their son after Peggy's brother who was killed in action during the war. But the middle name they originally agreed on was "Carter" after Peggy's last name, but obviously it was surprisingly changed to "James" after Steve's long time best friend Bucky. For their daughter, the name "Sarah" was after his mother and the middle name "Amanda" was after Peggy's caring and loving mother. The names carried a great deal of meaning for both of them, so they're absolutely perfect just like the twins themselves.

Peggy smiled up at Steve, "I love you."

Steve smiled back, "I love you too." He leaned toward her and spoke softly, "I promise, Peggy. For as long as I am alive…our kids will be safe." Peggy nodded and smiled quietly to herself, reiterating the similar promise she made earlier silently.

* * *

 **NOTE** : **I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS FREQUENTLY AS I USED TOO. I'M SWAMPED WITH STUFF OUT HERE AND I'M DEALING WITH OTHERS, SO I'VE BEEN PRETTY BUSY. I am writing as much as I can, but it is what it is. I WILL CONTINUE. I love you all for enjoying and reading my story. You guys are the best. Steggy! Woot!**

 **Anyway:**

 **Read about Steve Rogers being a professional sketch artist and worked as a freelance illustrator.**

 **Quoted from The Adjustment Bureau Movie**

 **To answer your dying questions: Yes. I found a gif about this scene and used it as inspiration. LOL.**

 **I know in the late 40s and 50s Hospital delivery and procedures were quite different, but I wanted to change it a little to get Steve in there with Peggy.**

 **I know I probably got some things off with childbirth and what not, but I did my best lol. Also I learned that women back then were sometimes put in a state called "twilight sleep" where they were injected with a powerful anesthetic. Essentially women could experience childbirth without the pain. But it became known that women wouldn't even remember it while under "twilight sleep." So I didn't want to put Peggy through that.**

 **UPDATED: Slight Name Change for their son. It's now Michael James. Thanks for Mclaughlin for the review and insight!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	25. Chapter 24 A Shot

**Chapter 24 A Shot**

I don't own Captain America

Very Fluffy Chapter

 **1948**

It's now 1948, and with this new year came the hopes for good fortunes and another peaceful and prosperous year. As the rest of the world continues to pick up the pieces from the war, the US public continues to enjoy growing luxuries and almost seemingly perfect national harmony. With the United States in prosperity from the end of the war, the postwar affluence changed the American dream. There was no more crippling sums of poverty from the Great Depression, and there was no more war. The United States seemed to be in flowing in complete peace in the postwar world. Cars and automobiles started to flow through the assembly lines of the Big Three companies of Ford, Chrysler, and General Motors. Interstate highways and toll roads started to spring up in postwar-US especially in the New York state allowing living farther from work in the cities a possibility. Families, like the Peggy and Steve, that been delayed having children because of war no longer waited. The nation was enjoying prosperity and a very active baby boom free from war.

But overshadowing the hopes for continued peace was the constant increase of tension between the United States and the Soviet Union. With the American public still high on the victory against the Germans and Japanese during the war, most Americans viewed their place in the postwar world with optimism and confidence. But within two years of the end of the war, new challenges and perceived threats from the Soviet Union and communism had arisen to erode that confidence. Now, three years after the end of war, and the Cold War was quickly escalating. With fear of communism and Soviet power spreading a very real possibility, the US government is slowly increasing and implementing aggressive anti-communist sentiment.

As the world rebuilds and the US public continuing to live prosperously in the postwar-US, the SSR has been working vigorously to hunt down Neo-Hydra groups and the Soviet Leviathan deep science and espionage agency both domestically and abroad. While the SSR focused on Neo-Hydra and Leviathan, the CIA has been strictly focusing on intelligence gathering on the Soviet Union as a whole allowing the SSR to focus all of its efforts on Hydra and Leviathan. While the SSR continued in its missions, SHIELD has been gradually reaching operational status once again and is slated to be activated in the beginning of March 1948. The SHIELD top secret headquarters building in New York City's Time Square, "The Aegis," has been completed ahead of schedule. With the SHIELD headquarters hidden inside another office building in New York City, it takes the phrase "hide in plain sight" to a literal sense. Additionally, many SSR facilities and bases like Camp Lehigh have been already seamlessly converted to SHIELD with many SSR personnel and agents still maintaining their jobs, but not under SHIELD payroll until after SHIELD activation. Thanks to the efforts of Colonel Phillips and Howard Stark, the transition from SSR to SHIELD would be relatively smooth. By March, SHIELD would already have numerous domestic assets and even international assets ready to engage in protection of the United States and her allies.

* * *

 **Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY**

 **Saturday January 10, 1948**

Steve, in his usual sleepwear consisting of a white shirt and grey sweats, slowly woke up with his arm still draped lazily over Peggy's side. Throughout much of the night, the two of them remained cuddled nicely together under the covers of their big queen sized bed. Their bedroom was dim as the sun just started to rise on another early winter Saturday morning. Peggy was still sound asleep dressed in her favorite spaghetti strap short rose pink nightgown with her back pressed snuggly against Steve's chest. Steve yawned tiredly then slowly raised his head off the pillow and smiled as he gazed at his sleeping wife. Her brown wavy hair almost seemed to defy physics as it looked flawless while it draped neatly around her neck, shoulder, and pillow. He couldn't help but smile and automatically run a hand over her bare arm and shoulder, feeling every inch of her smooth skin. He stopped at her shoulder and gripped it gently as he stared at the two small bullet scars in her right shoulder. He smiled fondly as he gently traced her scars just like she did with his. Even with her scars she is still beautiful and perfect. Steve felt Peggy stir slightly as he moved his hand over her exposed skin.

After a moment Peggy turned so she was lying on her back, "Hm," she hummed tiredly in response to Steve's gentle touch. She slowly opened her eyes, "Watching me sleep again?" she asked tiredly.

Steve chuckled as he draped his arm over Peggy's now significantly thinner stomach, "could you blame me?" he asked while propping his head up with his other hand.

Peggy chuckled tiredly, "I suppose I can't."

Steve frowned, "Sorry, I woke you."

Peggy chuckled, "No, it's alright. The twins are going to be up soon anyway. Waking up to you is always the best way."

Steve smiled, "I figure you want more sleep, because you've had a hard week with taking care of the twins for much of the day while I was at work."

Since giving birth to Sarah Amanda and Michael James a month and two weeks ago, taking care of the twins was an immediate challenge the moment the babies came home with Steve and Peggy from the hospital. On top of the usual hardships of taking care of a baby, having twins virtually doubled the load. At first, Steve and Peggy were juggling the needs of their babies individually which proved to be more of a headache because once they took care of one baby, the other baby would cry and need something. But the Rogers were quick to adapt and synced feeding and napping/sleeping schedules for their twin babies. But synchronized schedules didn't stop Sarah Amanda and Michael James from crying excessively during the day or the night. In basic terms, the twins cried A LOT. Peggy initially thought that the twins cried more than the normal babies, but she figured that probably wasn't true. The twins weren't hurt or sick, so which meant they cried because they were either uncomfortable, hungry, need a change, or simply wanted attention. Taking care of the needs of the babies was challenging and at times incredibly frustrating for both Steve and Peggy. But it got even harder and twenty times more frustrating for Peggy when Steve had to go back on duty after his family leave ended ten days after the birth of Sarah Amanda and Michael James, leaving Peggy alone with the twins during the day. The United States military policy for paternity leave is ten days which is a significantly shorter than Peggy's maternity leave of twelve weeks. Peggy, who is now in her tenth week of maternity leave (she started her leave early before the birth) has a few weeks left before she goes back to work at the SSR. Since Steve returned to work at his various postings, she has been dealing with the twins by herself during much of the day which exhausted her. She had to balance exercising to get back into shape, taking care of the twins, and other responsibilities of everyday life. It got exhausting quick, but she was thoroughly surprised at how much energy she actually possessed. Steve would help when he can, mainly in the evenings when he got home from work and weekends, which proved to give Peggy much needed relief.

The immediate few weeks following Steve going back to work strained the two of them. It's hard work living with constantly crying babies, and it took its toll on both Peggy and Steve. They both can handle stress, fatigue, and lack of sleep because of who they are and what they do, but parenting two newborn babies felt like an entirely different beast on its own. Though frustrations ran high and fuses were short, Steve and Peggy remained understanding with one another. But when Peggy occasionally slips and gets frustrated and accidentally takes it out on Steve, Steve doesn't escalate the frustrations into a fight and remains calm and passive. His patience and calm voice always helped Peggy to eventually settle down which she's always grateful for. Its not that Steve doesn't get frustrated while taking care of the twins, its that he doesn't like taking his frustrations out on anyone, especially on Peggy. He likes to release steam when he runs, trains, and works, so his frustrations don't correlate back to anyone especially his wife and babies. Though taking care of Sarah Amanda and Michael James is at times hard and frustrating, Steve and Peggy are still jubilant and proud to be parents and a family. No regrets.

Peggy smiled tiredly up at him, "Don't apologize, darling. I know you would stay and help take care of the babies with me if you could. I understand you have to go back to work, so no need to apologize." Steve simply smiled. Peggy chuckled, "Sorry if I sometimes take my frustration out on you."

Steve chuckled, "No, its completely understandable. You don't have to apologize for that," he said as he ran his hand over Peggy's thin stomach while he started to admire her.

Peggy smiled at him, "come here," she said softly. Steve leaned down and kissed her lips gently. The kiss deepened as Peggy opened her mouth to graze Steve's tongue with hers. Peggy shifted so she can wrap her arms around Steve's muscular frame as their heated kissing intensified. She broke the kiss and smiled at him, "Hey."

Steve smiled, "Hm?"

"Are you happy?" Peggy asked softly.

"Of course I am," Steve said genuinely. "I'm the luckiest man in the world. I have a beautiful and loving wife, and a family…what more do I need?" Peggy smiled in response. "If this was all I can have in this life, then it be enough for me. It feels good to be in an actual family again," Steve said with a gentle smile. "Are you?" He asked softly.

Peggy smiled, "I am." She brushed his blonde hair, "This is perfect." They both gave each other warm smiles. She chuckled, "Though I can do with less crying from the twins."

Steve laughed, "Me too." He held his happy smile, "But they're a blessing…for we have a family now."

Peggy smiled, "I love you, Steve," she said as she ran a hand along his cheek.

"I love you too," He said in response as he went down to kiss her again. But just as they were about to kiss they heard the distinct cry from her son in the nursery room.

Peggy broke the kiss reluctantly, "And their up," she said referring to her two infant twins with a hint of frustration in her voice. Though they could tell the cries were from Michael James, they knew it wouldn't be long until Sarah Amanda would be up from all that crying. Steve and Peggy may be proud parents, but the timing the twins had played hell with the romance in their life. It always seemed like the twins cried when Steve and Peggy were getting into a romantic mood.

Steve went down and kissed her, "I'll take care of them." He could hear the cries from his son escalate from the closed bedroom door.

Peggy smiled, "You sure? You took care of them during the night."

"Yeah I'm sure. I also woke you up so its only fair," He chuckled. "Sleep in, beautiful," Steve said as he rolled off of Peggy while the cries from the baby continued to intensify.

Peggy smiled at her husband as he got off the bed, "Thank you, darling. Though waking up to you kissing me is always smiled upon" she said happily.

Steve turned around and smiled, "I'll keep that in mind." The cries from Michael James got louder and louder, and were soon joined by the cries from Sarah Amanda. Steve quickly kneeled on the bed and planted a one last kiss on Peggy's lips before running to the nursery to take care of his crying babies.

Peggy rested her hands on her stomach with a faint smile on her lips. She took a slow deep breath as she could faintly hear her husband's soothing voice through the cacophony of cries in the nursery room. She closed her eyes and tuned out the cries of her babies to leave it to Steve, and found herself drifting back to sleep. For what seemed to be only a moment, she slowly woke up again and all was quiet. The crying subsided and not even the soft sound of Steve's soothing voice could be heard through the door and walls. Peggy blinked the sleep away and realized the room was a lot brighter than before with the sunlight piercing the closed drapes. She yawned then propped herself up on her elbows and looked over to Steve's side of the bed to see if he returned back to bed, but found his space still empty. Peggy smiled and knew he was still with their babies. She then twisted in the bed covers toward her nightstand to get a glimpse of her clock. The clock read "9:15" which meant she slept for a couple of additional hours. She laid back down on her back and started to contemplate going back to sleep or go check on Steve. After a moment Peggy made her decision and got up out of bed to check on her husband and her two little ones in the nursery room. But before she left the bedroom, she strolled over to get her pink and black robe that was draped over one of the armchairs by the windows. She smiled at the thought of Steve with babies as she put her robe over her short rose pink nightgown and tied it off. Peggy couldn't lie, seeing Steve with her babies was always a heartwarming and an adorable sight. Something well worth getting up to see in addition to greeting Sarah Amanda and Michael James. She chuckled and made her way out of the room to see her three precious angels.

Peggy silently made her way across the hallway to the nursery room and noticed that the door was left wide open. She quietly entered the room and saw a heartwarming sight. Steve was fast asleep on the gray armchair with his legs propped up on the matching leg rest with a baby resting comfortably in the crook of each of his arms. Both Sarah Amanda and Michael James were fast asleep just like their father. Peggy giggled quietly to herself as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. She took in the heartwarming sight in front of her of all three of her angels sleeping comfortably together. She couldn't help but to think of Steve as a baby at this very moment. Well he is sleeping like a baby. Peggy chuckled lightly again. Suddenly she heard Michal James stir then began to whimper quietly. Steve didn't look like he was waking up from his slumber, but started to move his head slowly from side-to-side.

Peggy quietly but quickly came over to Steve just as Michael's whimpers started to get louder. She carefully picked him up in her arms, making sure to support his head, and held him close to her. She kissed the top of his head and said softly, "Shhh." She whispered in a sweet motherly tone, "Mama is here. Mama is here." Michael's whimpers continued but didn't escalate which meant he might be calming down. Peggy rocked him gently side-to-side as she walked slowly around the room. Peggy smiled down at her son in her arms as she paced the room. "Shhh, it's okay, darling, Mama is here," she said again as Michael slowly calmed down. As soon as Michael stopped making whimpering noises, Peggy whispered softly, "Daddy, help put you back to sleep?" Michael didn't respond but simply blinked up at her and gave an almost smile. Peggy chuckled. She stopped and looked over at Steve and Sarah still sleeping quietly together. She laughed, "I guess your sister and daddy are a lot alike." Michael flopped his arms in response. Peggy giggled at his baby response and beamed happily, "You sure are active today, dear," she said softly. Michael again quivered his arms and legs in what appeared to be a happy response.

Steve stirred and slowly woke up and saw Peggy standing in front of him holding Michael James in her arms. "Good morning, hon," he said to Peggy tiredly. He then looked down and saw Sarah Amanda still sleeping peacefully. He smiled warmly at his daughter and didn't want to move so he wouldn't disturb her.

Peggy chuckled, "Good morning to you too, darling." She smiled, "Thought you would be awake when I came in here."

Steve chuckle lightly, "I got them to stop crying, but they seemed like they wanted me to stay with them." Peggy chuckled and smiled at her husband. Steve shrugged, "This chair is so comfortable couldn't help but fall asleep with them."

Peggy laughed. Michael James simply blinked curiously at the interaction between his two parents. Peggy smiled, "What did our little ones need?"

Steve shrugged again, "I think they just missed us."

Peggy laughed, "Michael will be hungry soon since he's up." She smiled down at him, "He was about to cry a few minutes ago." She kissed the top of Michael's head gently.

Steve smiled, "If you feed Michael, I'll bottle feed Sarah. When she wakes up." Steve chuckled, "It's Michaels turn for you anyway."

Peggy simply laughed at his comment. She tilted her head with a wide smile, "the bottle is downstairs."

Steve chuckled, "Well…will this be a morning without…" Suddenly without warning Sarah Amanda woke up and started to cry.

Peggy laughed, "Now why did you have to say that, darling. Look what you've done," she said humorously.

Steve quickly repositioned Sarah in his arms then stood up. He brought her up to him and kissed the top of her head, "Good morning, Sarah. Daddy's here." Sarah continued to cry louder and louder. Steve sighed and kissed his daughter on the head once again as he rocked her gently from side-to-side trying to calm her down.

Peggy chuckled, "Better hurry, solider. Our daughter is looking very hungry."

Steve sighed and looked down at his daughter in his arms, "Blackmail, huh?" He chuckled, "Is getting fed all you think about, sweetie?" Sarah simply cried louder and louder. Steve laughed, "Well, I don't blame you."

Peggy smiled, "She is your daughter, darling." Before Steve headed downstairs he kissed Peggy gently on the lips then kissed his son on the head.

Just as Steve left the room, Michael James suddenly started to cry just as loud as his twin sister. Peggy chuckled, "Mama is going to get you fed, alright, darling?" Michael, like Sarah, only cried in response. Peggy sighed as she turned and sat down in the armchair, "You two will probably eat as much as your father when you two get older. But, hopefully won't cry as much as you do now." Peggy smiled, "But we will always love you no matter how much you cry." With one hand, she started to loosen her robe to get ready and breast feed her son.

After a while in the kitchen, Steve made his way back up the stairs to the nursery while simultaneously bottle feeding his daughter in his arms. He walked slowly to avoid sudden moves from disturbing his precious daughter from feeding. As he calmly entered the nursery he saw Peggy breast feeding their son while sitting comfortably in the gray armchair. Peggy sat quietly while looking lovingly at their son with a small smile growing on her lips. Steve couldn't help but lean against the wall and watch in complete love and admiration of his wife with their son. Peggy looked up from her task and instantly saw Steve. She smiled at him, "hey."

Steve smiled back and nodded, "hey," he said softly. He looked back down at Sarah Amanda to make sure she was comfortable in his arms while he held the bottle for her.

Peggy chuckled, "I see Sarah is content."

"See, Daddy did something right," Steve said to Sarah with a smile on his face.

"After your wife had to remind you," Peggy replied chuckling to herself. Michael James continued to feed, uninterested in the exchange between his two parents.

"You did not," Steve said with a grin. "I knew they were going to be hungry," He paused. "I just didn't want to disturb them."

Peggy smiled and shook her head, "Whatever you say, darling."

Steve chuckled, "Come on, can you disturb them with these faces?" He said angling his body to show Peggy a full view of Sarah's adorable little face while he held the bottle for their baby girl.

Peggy chuckled, "I suppose I can't. We did make cute babies, didn't we?"

Steve smiled, "Well you did most of the work."

"Well…I couldn't have done it without you, darling," Peggy said with a slight giggle. They took a moment and gave each other a loving and understanding smile. Peggy smiled as she looked down at her son who was still breastfeeding off of her. She spoke in a hushed tone, "Though our babies can be an extreme handful." She gasped happily, "But I wouldn't trade of this for anything."

Steve chuckled, "me too." He shrugged, "but aren't you used to extremes? Being a federal agent, a spy, and serving actively in a war seems pretty extreme," he said encouragingly. He then looked down at his daughter to check if she was doing alright with the bottle in his hand.

Peggy chuckled, "And there's marrying you," she said smiling.

Steve raised an eyebrow, "extreme in what way?"

"In every way," she said winking. Steve chuckled and smiled at her while shaking his head.

"How are you feeling today?" Steve asked changing the subject.

"Good," Peggy responded evenly.

Suddenly, Steve felt Sarah Amanda stir in his arms causing him to look down at her. He saw Sarah turn her head and push the bottle away from her giving Steve a cue that she might be done eating. Steve angled the bottle down but kept it close to Sarah's mouth in case she only wanted a break from feeding. Peggy smiled at the interaction between her husband and their infant daughter, "looks like she might be done."

Steve laughed, "maybe. I don't want to be wrong and put the bottle down and find out she's still hungry." He smiled at his infant daughter seeing that she was gazing up at him with her cute blue curious eyes. He spoke softly, "she sure is strong though…" Peggy smiled at him.

"She is your daughter. I can already tell she's going to be like you," Peggy said softly. "Call it mother's instincts."

Steve looked up at Peggy and chuckled, "Maybe." He then looked down at his daughter again, "But she's beautiful like her mother." Peggy tilted her head and smiled at her husband with affection.

Peggy looked down at their son who still looked obviously hungry as he continued breast feeding. She chuckled, "goodness our son doesn't seem he wants to stop."

Steve chuckled, "He's a hungry baby." He smiled, "I think Michael is going to be like you. I just know it much like your motherly instincts."

Peggy smiled at their son, "me too. But handsome like his father." Both Steve and Peggy remained in silence for a moment as they watched over their two infant babies with loving and caring glances.

Steve spoke up gently breaking the silence, "Anyways, were you able to do this week's workout plan?" He asked, changing the subject.

Peggy nodded, "mhmm. Did a little extra too. Added some of last week's exercises into this week." She chuckled, "our babies watch mama. They kept me on track," she said with a smile.

* * *

Since giving birth to Sarah Amanda and Michael James a month and two weeks ago, Peggy had been desperately working to get back into shape after the birth. She's been using the remainder of her maternity/family leave to not only take care and bond with her two babies but to train and lose as much of the baby weight as possible. Peggy knew getting back into shape wouldn't be instantaneous nor easy, but she needed to be disciplined with her health and training so she can be fit to return to work as a field agent. She didn't want to be viewed as someone who needed protection or be considered a liability. Though the majority of the men at the SSR office respect her and her abilities, she still needed to make sure she can keep up if not surpass the other male agents. Steve was obviously very supportive of her and often trained with her during the weekends when he wasn't on duty at his various postings. But during the week when Steve was gone for much of the day, he made rigorous workout plans for her to do at the house to help train her. There was no need to go to the gym because Peggy could train vigorously just as well at the house with the assortment of weights and equipment she and Steve owned including a heavy bag in the backyard.

Peggy liked the idea of training in the backyard of their house because she didn't need to go to gyms to train rigorously. During this time in the 40s, women did not go to gyms nor were expected to do intense workouts because it crossed true "feminine" boundaries. Instead, they were supposed to go to "Slenderizing Salons" to get rolled and pressed by wooden pins and metal coils to lose fat. The machines at these "salons" did not burn body fat or even get women into shape but rather were intended to beat fat to submission. It resembled very much like a modern torture chamber tailored for women. Peggy, of course, was not like most women, she thought those places were absolutely absurd and never went to one. She would like to train at a gym, but she didn't want to be without her babies, deal with overly aggressive gym rats, and bother with the ridiculous social stigma. Even though she loved challenging societal norms, going to the gym was completely out of her way, for now at least. There were so many reasons why not to go to the gym and only one reason to go. Plus, she didn't want to go to the gym without Steve in the first place because he was her workout partner.

But another reason why Peggy liked training in the backyard is that not only was she getting a full body exercise in but she could also watch the babies. Sarah and Michael are still highly attached to her and Steve, especially to her because she was home more often, so she didn't want to leave them alone without her or Steve for extended periods of time. So wherever Peggy goes, the twins go. They go to the grocery store, hair salons, diners, and even friend dates with Peggy. It's going to be a definite challenge to get them acclimated to seeing a babysitter or nanny when she has to go back to work. The process of finding a sitter or nanny is entirely a different challenge in itself. But Peggy and Steve agreed that they didn't want to leave their infants with babysitters or nannies until the very end of Peggy's leave.

* * *

Steve laughed as he repositioned Sarah in his arms while still holding the bottle near her with his free hand, "Wow. You're taking super mom to a whole new level."

Peggy chuckled, "Well I'm a spy, a wife, and a mother." She shrugged, "Kind of have to be super."

"Soon a director of an intelligence agency too," Steve said with a smile.

Peggy hummed with a smile, "Hm. This is true." She looked down just a she felt Michael James stop breast feeding. She then eased him off her breast and started to cover herself up again with her free hand.

Steve chuckled, "I noticed you're getting stronger every day since you started training after the birth of our twins." He chuckled, "you're getting fit a lot faster than I thought. It's not a bad thing by the way."

"Are you underestimating me, darling?" Peggy asked jokingly as she positioned Michael James, with careful precision, on her chest with his cheek on her shoulder.

Steve went wide eyed, "no, never! I mean, I didn't think you'd get fit THIS fast." Peggy gotten more fit and lost nearly twenty-three pounds in little over a month which completely surprised Steve. Peggy essentially gotten into shape and lost weight faster than an average person can. She also is returning to pre-baby weight faster than the average woman, while also taking care of the twins and other duties. Something has changed within her which begs the question whether the serum was transferred to Peggy through the twins.

Peggy chuckled as she started rubbing Michael's back, "I'm just messing with you, love." Steve simply smiled at her as he thought about how she's been getting physically stronger after the birth. Peggy smiled, "You should know I'm not an ordinary woman," she said in a seductive tone.

Steve decided to address that question at a later time with Howard first. He smiles, "Yeah, you're extraordinary."

Peggy winks, "In what way?"

Steve chuckled, "In every way." He looked down at his infant daughter just as he felt her stir in his arms. Sarah Amanda looked like she was about to whimper causing Steve to bring the bottle back to her lips to see if that's what she wanted. Steve saw his baby girl instantly calm down in his arms as she happily drank milk from the baby bottle. Steve smiled in victory then looked back up at Peggy, "Are you sore at all?"

Peggy shrugged, "A little."

"Do you want to train today?" Steve asked courteously.

"Mhmm…wait. Today is Saturday, isn't it?" Peggy asked quickly.

Steve chuckled, "Yeah. Why?"

Peggy glanced at the clock on the wall, "And it's almost eleven." She looked back at Steve, "I forgot to tell you that I'm spending the day with Angie today. It's her day off and I haven't seen her in a few weeks. Hope that's okay."

Steve smiled, "Of course it's okay! Give her my love for me."

"You okay with me going out? Will Sarah and Michael be okay?" Peggy asked concerned.

Steve chuckled, "Peggy, we'll be fine. Go have fun. Our babies are oh so good," he said with a bright smile.

"I don't mean to…"

Steve chuckled, "Peggy, I always want to spend time with you because you're my wife and best friend, but that doesn't mean I want to restrict you in anyway."

Peggy smiled, "After all this time, you're still such a sweetheart."

Steve chuckled, "All the time in the world won't be enough."

"A sweetheart and a sweet talker. Gosh, I love you," Peggy said affectionately.

Steve smiled, "I love you too." Both Steve and Peggy chuckle at their exchange. "But I'm glad you're going out. It's good to take time for yourself with friends too, you know. Go out and let your hair down. I'll take care of the babies while you're gone. Don't have to worry," he said happily.

Peggy smiled, "Thanks, darling." Peggy then looked at Michael James as she continued to rub his back gently. She didn't know if he's still hungry but just looking at him melts her heart. She gazed at his adorable little features as he continued to rest idly against her chest with his head resting on her shoulder. The twins are definitely a blessing without a doubt.

* * *

 **Noon**

Steve, still in his sleepwear, is busy cleaning up the kitchen after brunch while Peggy went upstairs to wash up and get dressed for her meeting with Angie in the city. While Steve cleaned and Peggy got changed, the twins were cuddled nicely together in a brown straw baby bassinet basket on a foldable stand next to the kitchen table. As Steve cleaned, he would periodically look over at the twins in the basket to make sure they were doing alright. The twins were placed in the bassinet basket, so it was quick and easy for Steve and Peggy to look after them while they ate their meals at the dinner table and to sometimes simultaneously move them up and downstairs. Just as Steve finished wiping down the sink with a towel, he heard one of the twin's whimper prompting him to walk over to the kitchen table to check on his little ones in their basket. He sat down at the head of the table then draped the towel over his shoulder as he leaned over the bassinet to check on his two infants. Steve then started to alternate tickling Sarah and Michael with one hand earning an excited reflex of arms and legs from his two twins.

Steve chuckled, "Which one of you made a whimpered sound?" He smiled at his little ones, "This is home. You can't be sad here," he said chuckling again. Neither of the two infants cried or whimpered but they did kick in response. Steve laughed, "Ah, just made the sound to get attention from daddy, huh?" The two babies made a reflexive smile and kicked their legs in response.

Steve leaned completely over the bassinet and kissed both of the twins gently on the head, "Daddy, will always be there for you two. I promise," he said as he sat back down. Just as he sat down, he heard Peggy's heals clicking on the wood stairs as she walked down the stairs. Steve smiled, "Mama's here."

Peggy walked into the kitchen while finishing putting on her last small pearl earring. She's dressed beautifully in a thick button up dark blue wool coat for the cold winter over a rose pink long sleeve button up collared blouse tucked into a high waist navy blue flowy sailor pants, matching navy blue heels, her favorite brown purse slung across her body, and of course, she was wearing the Captain America Shield necklace Steve gave her for Christmas a few years ago. Steve smiled and looked down at the twins in the bassinet, "Mama is here and she looks absolutely beautiful."

"You've seen me in this before, darling," Peggy chuckled as she finally got her last earring on while walking towards Steve. She stopped right next to her husband and gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head.

Steve looked up at her and chuckled, "So? Doesn't mean you aren't beautiful in it. You're always beautiful," he said lovingly.

Peggy smiled, "thank you, darling," she said as she wrapped her arm around Steve's shoulders and leaned into him.

Steve looked down at the basket, "Sarah, Michael, do you two agree?" Of course the two infants didn't respond but Steve was sure they'd agree. He chuckled and looked back up at his wife, "They agree," he said confidently.

Peggy only smiled happily in response. She leaned back and looked at Steve, "Alright, I'm heading out."

Steve smiled, "Have fun, love."

Peggy nodded with a smile. She then turned serious, "Okay, so I got fresh diapers and baby powder from yesterday's trip to the store, so you don't have to worry about any shortage in baby supplies," she said quickly to Steve. "You prepared the formula and bottles, right? Remember do everything in pairs with them because their twins. So you know…"

Steve cut her off, "hon, relax!" he said raising his voice slightly with a grin. He stood up and took her hands in his and gripped them gently.

Peggy calmed down and gave a small smile, "Sorry, Steve." She paused and looked down, "Just wanted to make sure you got everything."

Steve chuckled, "I've been left alone with the twins before, hon. We'll be fine," he said with a reassuring smile.

"This is true," Peggy said looking back up at him with a gentle smile.

"Plus, you do this every time you leave. Even for an hour," Steve said humorously.

Peggy chuckled, "Bad habit I guess." Both of them laughed. Peggy then leaned forward and captured Steve's lips in a gentle kiss.

After a moment they broke the kiss and Steve smiled at Peggy, "You're just being a mother, Peggy." He chuckled as he ran a hand down her smooth cheek, "Go have fun. And say hello to Angie for me."

Peggy smiled and leaned forward again and kissed Steve gently, "I will." She then took a step back from Steve and squatted down next to the bassinet basked and gently kissed both Sarah and Michael on the head. She smiled and whispered to them in a gentle motherly tone, "Mama is going to leave for a few hours. She's going to be home later, I promise." The twins simply moved reflexively and turned their heads slightly in the direction where they felt her kiss. She smiled and kissed them on the head gently again, "bye, bye, my angels," she said softly. Peggy stood up and kissed Steve on the lips one more time, "Okay, I'm going."

Steve smiled, "Have fun, hon." Peggy turned to walk to the front door with Steve close behind so he can close and lock the door when she left. Once they got to the front door, Peggy stopped at the console table and got her car keys from one of the drawers.

"Oh! I might stop by the office and check in," Peggy said as she gripped the keys in her hands.

Steve smiled, "On a Saturday? Don't you usually check in over phone?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, but I want to see who's working in the office today and see if anything super important is going on right now cause I've been out of the loop for some time," Peggy said evenly. She smiled, "I'm going back to work soon, so I feel like I should stop by in person and see what's going on. Plus, it's a Saturday, it shouldn't be too chaotic, so I shouldn't be that much of a distraction," she chuckled.

Steve laughed, "Miss work already, huh?"

Peggy stepped toward Steve and took his hands in hers, "Spending all my days with you and the twins are perfect, but I want to continue working. I know you know the feeling, darling," she said with a gentle smile.

Steve chuckled, "Honey, I know. I was only joking with you." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips briefly.

Peggy let go and smiled, "See you in the evening, darling," she said as she turned to the front door.

Steve smiled, "See you."

* * *

 **New York Bell Company Office**

Peggy, wearing her wool coat, walked into the "Bell Co. Office" building with a sense of purpose like she usually did when she was working. She walked through the first floor of the building toward a telephone switchboard room with absolute confidence and command presence drawing the attention of those she passed. The specific telephone switchboard room she's heading to is where the secret one-stop elevator is located to get to the SSR office/facility in the upper floors of the building. In that specific switchboard room are SSR federal employees with security clearances who operate the SSR telephone switchboards, and a handful of SSR agents for security purposes.

As Peggy rounded the corner toward the switchboard room, she spotted two familiar men, two SSR agents dressed in dark suits, sitting behind a couple of desks flanking the door to the room. Both the agents were armed and were assigned to guard the entrance to the switchboard room from any unauthorized personnel. She smiled to herself as she confidently walked toward the two familiar SSR agents with her heels clicking against the hard wood floor. One of the male agents behind his security desk instantly spotted Peggy walking toward them. He turned to his partner sitting nearby, "Hey, is that Peggy?"

Before the second agent can respond, Peggy spoke up with a smile, "good afternoon, gentlemen."

Both the male agents stood up instantly to greet the senior field agent of the office. The second agent smiled courteously at Peggy, "Agent Rogers, haven't seen you in a while. Welcome back."

Peggy stopped and greeted the two men. She smiled, "Thank you, Gene. It's good to see you and Paul again. Though I hate to say that I'm not officially back yet because I have one more week of leave."

Paul nodded at Peggy, "How's the husband and your baby doing?"

Gene chuckled, "Enjoying sometime off. Man, I'm kind of jealous of you, Peggy. I wish I could have that much time off…"

Peggy laughed, "Just give birth to your own baby and you'll have your time off." She made a grin and shrugged, "but I have to say, you'll be taking care of the baby for much of it."

Gene nodded, "No, I'm good where I am." Peggy and Paul laughed at Gene's response.

Peggy smiled, "But to answer your question, Gene, yes, I am enjoying my time off. It was great spending my days with my husband and babies. Well…" She paused, "until he had to go back to duty, so it's back to seeing him in the afternoons, evenings, and weekends. But I can't complain, he's absolutely wonderful." She chuckled, "But I can say I love spending time with my babies. Even as infants I can tell how much they're alike to Steve and me." She smiled happily while talking about her family, "though I could do with a little less crying. But they're babies so crying is to be expected."

Paul rose an eyebrow, "Wait, babies?"

Gene smiled, "You have twins or…"

Peggy chuckled, "twins."

"What are their names?" Gene asked curiously.

Peggy continued to smile, "Sarah Amanda and Michael James."

Paul nodded, "ah boy and girl. Maybe one day my kids and your kids can meet."

"That would be nice," Peggy said honestly.

Gene smiled, "Congratulations, Peggy."

"Thank you," She replied briefly.

Paul flinched and quickly pressed a button under his desk which signaled the other agents in the switchboard room that someone authorized was entering. "Oh, sorry for wasting your time. Go right in, Agent."

Peggy smiled, "Thanks, you two." Just as she thanked her two colleagues, the steel door to the switchboard room opened automatically for her.

Gene turned to Peggy, "Oh! Before you go up there, Agent. Colonel Phillips is here and so is the Chief. They're in an important one-on-one meeting." Peggy looked over at Gene and nodded courteously with a confident smile before entering the familiar switchboard room.

As the door closed behind her, Gene spoke up to Paul, "You know…"

"Hm?" Paul hummed in question as he sat back down at his desk.

"Agent Rogers looks pretty good after pregnancy," Gene said as he too sat back down at his desk.

Paul shook his head, "She's married, Gene. Forget it."

Gene sighed, "Not like that, idiot. I mean…" He shook his head, "Never mind, I should not be talking about this anyway."

* * *

 **SSR Switchboard Room**

Peggy stepped into the switchboard room where she always walked through to get to the SSR office above and immediately noticed she was drawing attention. It didn't take long to attract the attention of the SSR switchboard operators and the two SSR agents keeping guard near the door. As she passed the guards, she greeted them courteously then walked down the hallway of telephone switchboards toward Rose who sat at the very end. As she walked down the pathway, she could hear many of the switchboard operators whispering about her while they did their job. Peggy didn't really mind since she was used to the whispering behind her back. Other than a handful of ladies in the room, Peggy didn't really know many of the women who worked as SSR telephone operators. Rose Miller, Dorothy Harris, and Mary O'Connell, who were Peggy's bridesmaids at her wedding, were the only ones she knew and are considered friends.

As Peggy neared the end of the pathway toward Rose, Rose instantly spotted her. "Peggy!" Rose yelled energetically as she quickly took off her headset.

Peggy stopped by Rose's work station, "Hello, Rose," she said smiling.

Rose stood up and smiled happily at her friend, "So good to see you back. Welcome back!" she exclaimed happily. "Give me a hug!" she called out excitedly as she embraced Peggy in a tight friendly hug completely taking her by surprise.

Peggy hugged her back and chuckled, "Good to see you too, Rose. But I could use some air," she said mocking pain.

Rose let go of Peggy and continued to hold her bright smile, "Gosh, I feel like it's been forever!"

Peggy composed herself then chuckled, "Yes, it's been some time, though I still got another week of leave before I officially go back to work."

"Still. It's good to see you. Haven't seen you in a few months but it's understandable," Rose replied with a smile. She bowed her head with a grin, "Oh! And congratulations, Peggy."

Peggy chuckled, "Thank you, Rose."

"I appreciate the letter you and Steve sent me with photos. You have such a beautiful family and such adorable looking babies!" Rose said happily. "Goodness, Sarah and Michael are so cute!"

Peggy chuckled, "they're beautiful, aren't they? They are so awfully cute. Even though they're a lot of work, I live to see their adorable features every morning and Steve caring for them every day." She shook her head with a pure smile, "I love my babies so much, words cannot describe."

Rose chuckled, "That's so sweet. Last time I saw you this happy was when you and Steve got married." Peggy shrugged with a joyous grin. "You have to send me more photos of them."

Peggy chuckled, "I will."

"Oh! Goodness, you probably came for business purposes, don't let me delay you," Rose said as she turned and opened the SSR elevator from her workstation.

As the heavy blast doors to the elevator slowly opened, Peggy turned to Rose, "Are Dorothy and Mary here today?"

Rose chuckled, "Mary is, but I think she's getting lunch at the moment. When you're done upstairs come down and say hi, she'll love to see you."

Peggy smiled, "I will."

As Peggy walked into the elevator, Rose continued to speak to her, "We should go out the next time you're free."

Peggy turned around in the elevator to face her friend standing near the open elevator doors, "definitely. Steve is good with the babies, so he doesn't mind me going out."

Rose chuckled, "or you can bring that handsome husband of yours with you along with your cute babies to meet their aunt Rose."

Peggy laughed, "You'll meet them soon, Rose. I promise." She pressed the button to the floor she's heading to, "See you later."

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch "Bell Co. Office"**

 **Operations Floor**

In the chiefs office, Chief Sousa and Colonel Phillips were having an important meeting about the future of the SSR and the new intelligence agency designated as SHEILD. Sousa who sat behind his desk, wore a grey vest, matching suit trousers with suspenders, dark blue tie, and black polished shoes. Sitting in front of Sousa is Colonel Phillips dressed in civilian clothes consisting of a black suit with a dark diamond pattern tie. Phillips leaned back in his chair with his suit jacket unbuttoned, "I know you don't want to be bothered on a Saturday, but Stark only told me this yesterday. Since your office is close by to the new SHIELD headquarters I needed to have this meeting as soon as possible." Sousa nodded quietly. "I don't need to tell you this but everything discussed and handed to you in this meeting is top secret. The file in front of you has more details that we are discussing." Sousa looked down to the awfully thick manila folder in front of him that said "CLASSIFIED" in big red letter.

Sousa opened the folder to see a large stack of papers. He looked up at the Colonel, "It's not a problem, Colonel. This is my Saturday to work anyway." Like the military, law enforcement, and other government agencies, all SSR personnel cycle shifts and duty on weekends.

Phillips nodded, "Anyway, this is about the SHIELD transition." Sousa nodded in response silently. "SHIELD is expected to be fully functional by May of this year. All new SHIELD facilities across the country will be completed and all SSR facilities will either be converted to SHIELD use or be closed by that time. The SSR will essentially become a research division for SHIELD." Sousa sat silently and listened intently to what the seasoned Colonel said. "But all remaining SSR field offices will maintain their role as investigative and espionage field offices with added responsibilities except this one…"

Sousa raised his brow, "What about this one, sir?"

"It's being closed." Sousa looked a little confused with the Colonel's words. Sousa leaned forward, "let me explain, Chief. As I'm sure you know SHIELD headquarters known as 'Aegis' in a large unmarked building in Time Square is complete and occupies substantial real-estate down there." Again, Sousa nodded in response. "This SSR office will be closed down and field operations will be transferred to the Aegis HQ. All agents including you will essentially operate primarily out of Aegis. This facility is particularly being closed due to its proximity to the SHIELD headquarters. There's no need for this many SHIELD buildings in one area."

Sousa relaxed, "makes sense."

Phillips leaned back in his chair again, "this is where your new job comes in."

"Sir?" Sousa asked curiously.

"Another purpose of our meeting." Phillips smiled, "The thing I am about to tell you does not and will not officially exist. Due to endorsements from the Rogers, in which they have stressed your unwavering loyalty, integrity, and bias for action, you will be in charge of the Office of Special Projects." Sousa raised his eyebrows in surprise. Phillips continued without issue, "the SHIELD Office of Special Projects is already authorized by the Secretary Defense and is a secret branch dedicated to…more covert operations both domestically and abroad."

Sousa nodded, "It's an honor, sir. Thank you."

Phillips nodded in response, "Don't thank me, thank Steve and Peggy."

"I will do the job to the best of my abilities, sir," Sousa said reassuringly.

"I know you will, Chief. That I have no doubt because if Steve and Peggy trust you that means I can trust you," Phillips said with a smile. Sousa nodded with a new burst of confidence running through his veins. Phillips continued, "More details about the branch are in the file in front of you. But again, the branch does not officially exist so cover stories will be implemented to cover its existence." He leaned back, "Since it doesn't exist that means your job doesn't exist. So unofficially your job title is Operations Officer stations in Aegis Headquarters building."

Sousa nodded, "Understood, sir."

Phillips nodded, "To another topic. We're trying to make the transition to SHIELD as seamless as possible. But understandably there will be some issued. For instance, all SSR agents and employees will be screened, evaluated, and retrained. Some will be cut but others will be retained based on the process."

Sousa understood the mindset of screening perfectly, "how would screening and retraining go?"

Phillips spoke calmly, "It will take some time. It'll be a cycle so it won't remove all agents from the field at the same time…" He paused as he heard a commotion behind the closed door in the office floor. Phillips looked back and saw the weekend duty agents in the office floor rushing toward the elevator. He turned back to Sousa, "What's going on out there?"

Sousa merely shrugged as both he and Phillips stood up. As Phillips went to open the door, Sousa grabbed his crutch and slowly limped to follow the Colonel to investigate.

* * *

The moment Peggy walked into the office she became surrounded by many of her fellow agents eagerly greeting her return. Her team consisting of Jack Thompson, Mike Li, and Rick Ramirez quickly pushed through to the front of the small gathering to greet Peggy in person. Thompson, wearing a black suit and silver tie, smiled confidently as he put his hands up to give Peggy some space, "Woah, fellas! Give our senior field agent some space." He chuckled, "I'm sure she wants to greet her team first."

An agent laughed, "Aw, cut if Jack. We're just happy to see her back in charge in this place." Everyone laughed at the comment.

Peggy chuckled and shook her head, "Relax, boys. I'm sure all of you have your own mothers." Everyone laughed at her joke.

Thompson looked at Peggy, "Had us worried for a second. We thought you weren't coming back," he said laughing.

Ramirez, rolled his eyes, "he means, HE was worried. Li and I didn't doubt it, boss."

Peggy shook her head and looked at Thompson, "You didn't really think I'd be a stay at home mother, did you?"

Thompson chuckled, "I'd be ashamed if you did."

Li laughed, "I think that's his way of saying he missed you, Peggy."

Ramirez nodded, "we missed your investigative and tactical mind, boss."

"Oh? Hydra and Leviathan still causing us trouble?" Peggy asked raising a curious brow.

"Every damn second," Ramirez said plainly.

Thompson interrupted, "Hey, I say we were doing pretty good. Tracked down some leads and got the bad guys." Peggy chuckled and shook her head at Thompson's defense.

Li smiled, "All I'm saying is, having Peggy back will make life easier."

Peggy smiled at Li, "Thank you, Li."

Thompson shrugged, "I have to agree with Li," he chuckled. "It's good to have you back with onboard, kid," he said playfully. Peggy rolled her eyes with a smile knowing he was just trying to mess with her. Thompson smiled at Peggy, "I got to say, Peggy. After being pregnant, you look good."

Peggy raised a brow, "Saying I didn't look good before?"

"That's not what I…" Thompson quickly said suddenly and uncharacteristically nervous. The other agents laughed at Thompson's sudden nervousness in front of Peggy. There was a long period of time when Thompson did not respect Peggy as a person and merely treated her like an object or a substantial inferior to him. But, she finally earned his respect and loyalty a few years ago and repeatedly demonstrates her abilities as an effective leader and field agent in the SSR. Never again will Thompson question her abilities and judgment and he will follow her like he would follow any other man.

Li chuckled, "Walked right into that one, Jack." Peggy just smiled confidently.

Peggy shrugged, "if you think I can't cut it anymore, I'm happy to spar you again. I haven't let pregnancy dull my edge."

Ramirez laughed, "I'd pay to see that again."

Thompson shook his head, "I'm good. I was just…"

"I'm just razzing you, Jack. You can relax," Peggy said in a friendly tone.

Thompson sighed, "Good times. We really did miss you. It's good to have you back." Li and Ramirez agreed full heartedly.

Peggy put her hand up to stop the conversation, "Hold on, boys. I'm not returning for another week. I'm still on leave."

Ramirez shrugged, "Really? Well I guess it make sense. Why would your first day back be a Saturday."

Li smiled, "How's your kid, Peggy?"

"Kids," Peggy corrected with a happy grin.

"Wait…" Thompson said connecting the dots.

Peggy chuckled and smiled happily, "I had twins, Jack."

Ramirez cheered, "Oh! Congratulations, Peggy!" Almost instantly, there were a mixture of applauses and verbal congratulations ringing through the office space to Peggy.

Li was super happy for his superior, "Congrats! There's going to be junior SSR agents running around here someday."

"Or soldiers like their dad," Ramirez added with a grin.

Thompson smiled, "What are their names?"

"Sarah Amanda and Michael James Rogers," Peggy responded happily talking about her family.

Ramirez cheered, "boy and a girl!"

"Congratulations, Peggy. To you and Captain Rogers," Thompson said respectfully. He laughed, "Now you're on a new mission of a lifetime. A mission of motherhood."

Peggy chuckled, "I can argue working with you three is like motherhood. Dealing with disobedient children."

Thompson mocked hurt, "ouch."

Li smiled, "hey, got any pictures?"

"Of course, she got pictures, you dope. She's a mother now!" Ramirez said as he bumped Li in the shoulder.

Peggy shook her head at their exchange, "I got some. Give me a second," she said as she dug into her purse to get her photographs she and Steve took with their camera. After a moment, Peggy took out a small stack of pictures from her purse and split the stack in two, handing the two halves to Li and Ramirez. The photos were a variety of Steve with the twins, Peggy with the twins, Steve and Peggy with one baby at a time, and the whole family together.

As Ramirez went through the photos he paused at one in particular and singled out the photo that had Steve, Peggy, and the twins all in one picture. He paused briefly as he smiled at the tender picture in his hands. He then suddenly pushed through the small crowd causing Peggy and Thompson to look at him confused at his sudden burst. Ramirez then hopped onto a desks and called out to everyone in the office, "Hey everyone! Our own Agent Margret Rogers is a mother of two beautiful twins! Giver her one!"

Everyone who heard the sudden outcry congratulated and applauded Peggy for becoming a new mother. Peggy didn't blush but merely shook her head at Ramirez's outburst. She chuckled then thanked everyone who congratulated her again.

Thompson, who was looking over Li's shoulder while he flipped through Peggy's pictures, spoke softly, "You have good looking babies, Peggy. Congrats."

Peggy smiled, "Thanks, Jack."

Suddenly the room went absolutely silent as Colonel Phillips followed by Sousa stepped out of the chief's office. Ramirez silently but quickly got off the desk while everyone turned to the two leaders diligently. The overwhelming presence of Colonel Phillips caused the entire office to go quiet. The Colonel's command presence was so overpowering that it left no doubt that he should be respected. When he enters the room, everyone notices and he instantly inspires confidence in his leadership without saying or doing anything. Peggy, who's carries herself with a similar command presence, still feels the need to put in effort for others to follow and respect her. She knows her value and that's all that matters to her. Peggy always admired the Colonel's demeanor and leadership even while she served under him during the war when they weren't real close.

Before anyone could explain the commotion, Colonel Phillips spoke up with a straight face, "Is that Agent Margaret Carter Rogers, I see?" The small crowd around Peggy split fully revealing Peggy to the Colonel and chief. All the agents including Thompson and the rest of Peggy's team were nervous about what would happen next. Peggy, however, wasn't worried because she and the Colonel had a father-daughter relationship and the other agents didn't know him like she did.

Peggy smiled, "Good afternoon, Colonel. Didn't mean to disturb your meeting just checking in the office before my leave is over."

Phillips cracked a genuine warm smile, "It's quite alright. You're just the person I need to see anyway. Come join us in the office," he said as he turned back toward the office. Sousa nodded and smiled at Peggy before following the Colonel.

Peggy nodded, "yes, sir." She then collected her pictures from Li and Ramirez and quickly followed the Colonel and the chief into the office. Peggy's team and the other agents quickly dispersed and returned to business as usual.

As Li walked back to his desk he nodded to the Chief's office, "think they'll lay her off because she's a mother and everything?"

Ramirez shook his head, "not likely."

Thompson sat back down at his desk then turned his chair to face Ramirez and Li, "fellas…she's the future deputy director of SHIELD remember?"

"Oh yeah…," Li said as he sat down at his desk.

* * *

Back in the Chief's office, Sousa leaned his crutch against his desk and sat down in his chair as Peggy and Phillips sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. Phillips turned to Peggy, "before we get started, congratulations, Peggy. I received you and Steve's letter in the mail. Beautiful family you two made."

Peggy smiled happily at the Colonel, "Thank you, Colonel."

Sousa leaned forward at his desk and offered his congratulations as well, "congrats, Peggy."

Phillips smiled at Peggy, "Sarah and Michael will grow up to be excellent people with you and Steve as their parents." Phillips along with Sousa were one of the first people to see the Rogers babies when they attended Thanksgiving dinner at the Rogers house last year. Like many others, he also received a letter with baby pictures from Steve and Peggy. "You're going to enjoy being a parent, Peggy. Both you and Steve believe me. Cherish these moments when you have them."

Peggy nodded, "Thank you, Colonel. We will." His statement to her sounded like personal experience talking. The way he said it seemed like he experienced parenting before, but as much as Peggy wanted to ask more about his personal life, she knew that now wasn't the time. She and Steve never did ask him about his personal life during Thanksgiving dinner when he came over with the other guests. It wasn't a good time then too.

Phillips leaned back, "Well since you're here. Something we need to talk about. We'll keep it brief."

Sousa nodded then turned to Peggy, "You return to work next Monday, right?"

Peggy nodded, "Yes, I do."

"So, you'll continue your work as a senior field agent for the time being until SHIELD becomes fully functional around May," Sousa said calmly.

Phillips intertwined his finger on his lap, "essentially once SHIELD is operational, you will take the deputy director position for SHIELD and will be the head of the Aegis HQ building in Time Square as previously discussed."

Peggy spoke confidently, "I'm proud to have earned the position, but I understand the President has to approve of your choice for Deputy Director."

"President Truman already did. Endorsements from numerous Army officers essentially sealed the deal," Phillips said with a smile. Peggy smiled at the Colonel in silent gratitude. Phillips continued, As Deputy Director, you'll be the second highest official of SHIELD. Second to me. In my absence, you'll do my job. Other tasks as deputy director is to work with other intelligence agencies on our priority missions, administrative and logistical tasks for the overall agency attend national security hearings with me, and work with Stark who is our chief science and technology director for SHIELD."

"Sounds straight forward," Peggy responded evenly.

Phillips gave a half smile at Peggy, "I know you can handle it. New agency so there will be a lot of work to do."

"I can do it," Peggy said confidently and without the slightest bit of hesitation.

Phillips nodded, "I know you can. Chief Sousa, here, will be handling field operations and the Office of Special Projects out of the headquarters building as well. He will be working under you." He smiled, "Don't worry, I'll give you a complete write up for you soon."

Sousa nodded to Peggy, "Thanks for the recommendation." Peggy simply gave a warm smile in response.

Phillips stood up which caused both Sousa and Peggy to do the same, "Well, that's all I got for you for now. Don't want to keep you from your busy day." he said with a smile. He then turned to Peggy and embraced her in a brief hug. Phillips leaned back and spoke softly, "give Steve my best. I'll see him Monday."

Peggy chuckled, "Thank you, Colonel. I will." She then walked over to Sousa and embraced him a friendly hug.

Sousa let go of Peggy, "See you soon," he said softly. Peggy smiled then began to make her way to the door. As she opened the door, Sousa called out to her, "say hi to Angie for me."

Peggy chuckled, "Okay. See you two later." Sousa and Phillips simply smiled at Peggy as she left the office.

* * *

 **Aurora's Café, New York City**

Peggy and Angie were sitting across from one another in a small booth at Aurora's Café, a humble café in downtown New York that offered a relaxing atmosphere in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the big city. The café wasn't too big, but it was rather spacious for an establishment of that type. Aurora's Café also had a 1920s wood Steinway vertegrand upright piano available for anyone to play it which only added to the relaxing ambiance. For Peggy and Angie, this is the first time they've been to this particular café and is quite the distance away from their usual meeting place at Angie's work at the Automat. Angie heard about Aurora's from a friend and decided to meet Peggy there instead of the Automat because she didn't want to spend her day off at a job she didn't even like.

Peggy folded her wool coat then placed it next to her neatly then sipped her coffee, "This is a nice place," she said looking around as she placed her cup down on the saucer. "Very relaxing," she said with a smile at Angie. "I should bring Steve here one of these days."

Angie, who wore a yellow button up, collared, puff short sleeve blouse with dark green swing skirt and heals, chuckled, "Yeah, you should and tell him it was my idea." Peggy laughed and shook her head. Angie shrugged, "I heard about it from a friend. Glad, she recommended this place to me," she said with a content grin. Peggy silently nodded with a smile as she took another sip of her hot coffee. Angie burst out happily at Peggy, "Gosh, English! It's so good to see you again. It feels like it's been such a long time since we last went out together."

Peggy put her cup down, "Angie, it's only been a few weeks," she said deadpanned.

Angie shrugged, "So? That's still a long time, English!" she burst out causing other people sitting near their booth to look at her with bemused looks.

Peggy laughed, "Goodness, Angie."

"Of course, it flies by for you. You have Captain Yum-Yum and babies to keep you busy," Angie said with a grin as she took a sip of her coffee.

Peggy laughed, "I got to tell my husband you called him that. He would love that."

Angie chuckled, "Please do."

Peggy leaned back against the backrest of the booth and crossed her legs, "being a mother has it challenges don't get me wrong, but it's great at the same time." She smiled with a warm motherly smile, "Sarah Amanda and Michael James are so cute. I wouldn't trade any of this for anything."

"That's so sweet. How is the family?" Angie asked with a happy grin.

"Perfect. No major complaints. Should see the way our baby girl and boy look at us when we hold them. They are so cute. Though… they sure like to cry," Peggy said with a laugh.

Angie laughed, "babies love to cry. Either because they're hungry, thirsty, want attention, or simple to cry."

Peggy chuckled, "Oh I know that for sure." She reached into her purse and took out the small stack of photos that she had in the SSR office, "Here's a few recent pictures," she said as she handed the photos over the table to Angie.

Angie took the photos and gasped, "OH MY!" she said loudly. She flipped through the photos, admiring each one for a moment, "Sarah and Michael gotten a lot bigger since the first few photos you sent me. Oh, my gosh! Your family is so adorable," she gasped in excitement. It's true that Sarah and Michael grew since being born, but not by much. The two infant twins grew about an inch and gained about a pound each in their first month, but to Angie it did seem like a drastic change.

Peggy smiled happily, "Aren't we?"

"How's Steve as a dad?" Angie said with genuine curiously.

Peggy produced a loving smile, "He's perfect. Absolutely perfect like everything else," she said in an affectionate tone.

Angie smiled, "Aw. I think you're blushing."

Peggy was in fact blushing as she talked about Steve. Though they've been together for a few years and married for little over a year, Peggy always found new things to love about Steve. Loving him was just easy. Before they were together or even had any romantic interest in each other, Steve treated her like a person, which she really appreciated, rather than a porcelain doll or object like other men treated her in the past. There are so many reasons why she loved Steve, but a current reason she's focusing on is how he is with their two babies. Peggy laughed, "He loves to play with the babies and make them happy. He's very energetic with them. I also get the feeling that he wants to take of the babies at night when they cry to solely because he wants to hold them." She chuckled, "I knew he'd make an excellent father. I think he was always meant to be one."

"I bet your little ones like it when he plays with them," Angie responded happily.

Peggy nodded, "they do. It's funny and cute."

"Do you think they cry for you when you aren't around?" Angie asked curiously.

"I'm sure they do. Much like they cry for him at times." Peggy chuckled, "I can't tell the difference in cries based on sound. It's a little more complicated than that."

Angie laughed, "Look at you, Peg. Already an attached super-mom."

"I think I got attached the moment they were born," Peggy said causing both of them to laugh.

Angie handed Peggy the pictures back, "I need to meet them in person one of these days."

"I promise you will," Peggy said as she put the pictures away. Peggy took another sip of her coffee, "So, how are you and Daniel doing?"

Angie smiled happily, "We're doing great! We try to see each other every other day, but his work is getting complicated and stressful."

Peggy smiled in understanding, "That's great, I'm happy for you two. But be patient, Angie. He's a good man and he's doing the best he can. The fact that he's trying to see you in the middle of all this stress means he's really putting effort. Means your special to him and you're a priority to him."

Angie smiled, "Thanks, Peggy. I know I am to him."

"You've been together since Steve and I been married, haven't you?" Peggy asked as she took a sip of her coffee again.

Angie nodded, "Mhmm. But speaking of…" She paused and raised a brow, "What do you think of us. Me and him?" she asked turning serious.

"What do you mean?" Peggy asked confused. "Obviously, I think you two are a good match for each other. You both complement each other's traits and you two both have mutual respect for each other. Why?"

"It's just…"

"It's just what?" Peggy pushed while leaning back against the booth backrest.

"I want to know where this is going. Where he and I are going. We've been together for a few years now and…"

Peggy interrupted her, "you're thinking about getting married?"

"Yeah… I am. I love him and I feel like we should take this to the next step." Angie sighed, "I gave it some thought and I definitely want to, I just hope he feels the same. I…" This the first-time Peggy saw Angie practically speechless and serious.

Peggy relaxed, "He hasn't said anything to me, but that being said I haven't been around him since I went on leave. But believe me when I say it, I'm sure he feels the same way as you. I know he loves you, you just need to give him some time. Be patient and don't rush it," she said honestly.

"But didn't you and Steve get married not long after you two started dating?" Angie asked curiously.

"Yes, but our circumstances were different," Peggy replied seriously.

"What does that mean?"

Peggy ran a hand through her brown wavy hair, "Well it's a complicated answer and I can't rightfully explain other than say Steve and I just clicked." Angie was silent and wasn't buying her response. Peggy sighed, "It just felt right, Angie. It's like I knew him my whole life, and everything fell into place." She chuckled lightly, "I thought I lost him forever when he went missing…but then he found his way back. I love him and there was no way I was going to lose him again. So, when he asked me the question after only five months of dating, there was no way I was going to say no. Again…it felt right and it still does."

Angie nods, "I see," she said evenly.

"Look, Angie. You can't compare yourself to others because you will always be disappointed or hold resentment. Comparisons are always unfair because you tend to compare the worst of what you know about yourself to the best of what you presume of others." Peggy sighed, "Don't compare your relationship to Steve and I, alright? We had a lot of bumps in the road to get here. So many things could have happened that could've stopped us from being together."

Angie nodded, "I understand. Sorry, Peggy."

"Don't need to apologize, Angie. You're just trying to figure things out. Just be patient. Daniel is a good man and as you said work is getting stressful, so just trust him, okay?" Peggy said softly with an understanding smile.

Angie smiled, "I do. I'm not doubting him. I love him. I just want to know what he wants with us." She nodded, "Thanks, Peg."

Peggy smiled back, "Anytime, Angie." She raised her brows, "How's your pursuit of acting?" she asked changing the subject.

Angie sighed, "Gosh, where do I even start. But I can say that I think I've come to terms that I can't make it here. So much for dreams of being a show girl, right?"

Peggy shook her head, "Don't you dare go there, Angie. I know you can act and even sing, I've seen it and heard it before." She looked sternly at her friend, "Remember when those federal agents came for me a few years ago, and you covered for me? They believed your act."

Angie sighed again, "I know you believe in me, English. And I appreciate it… but the talent agents don't think I belong on stage. I've been trying for years and haven't made progress, I think it's time for me to take a hint."

Peggy shook her head, "Don't you dare give up. Don't even dream of it. There is always something you can do to succeed." She leaned forward, "You can be anything you want to be…"

"Maybe that works in your world, but doesn't really happen in mine," Angie said sadly. Peggy always knew Angie to be a happy, high-spirited, and a real down-to-earth girl, but she can tell that the recent setbacks in Angie's goal to be an actress have really weighed heavily on her. Facing constant setbacks in any goal tends to weigh heavy on anyone's shoulders and makes them feel like it's impossible. Peggy and even Steve know the feeling very well.

"Change your world," Peggy replied quickly with conviction.

Angie gave a weak smile and shook her head, "Look, Peggy. I know you're trying to help and I appreciate it, but can we talk about something else. Something that isn't serious and depressing at least. Because I feel like all we talked about today are serious and depressing things."

"I have an idea, Angie. It can help you," Peggy said plainly.

Angie leaned back, "what?" she asked calmly with an eyebrow raised wanting to change the subject. She didn't want to think about being an actress right now after the setbacks she faced the past few years. It hurt too much to think about it because she was in a negative rut.

"You remember when Steve was a stage performer as Captain America for a while before he became a war hero?"

Angie put her hands up, "Oh no, Peggy, you don't need to bother your husband about this."

Peggy leaned against the table, "Come on, Angie. Steve will be thrilled to help you trust me."

Angie sighed, "Okay, Peg. How can he help me?" she asked curiously.

"Steve can set you up with a talent agent he may know," Peggy said with a smile.

A sudden burst of optimism and hope shot through Angie, "Really?" she said containing her hopefulness.

Peggy nodded, "If he still has contact with him, yes. Also, not only can he act but he can also sing quite well, believe it or not." She laughed lightly, "He says he can't but believe me, he can. You should hear him sing songs to the babies at night, his voice just melts your heart." She waved her hand, "Anyway, that being said he might be able to give you some tips and pointers to 'wow' the talent agents. Be aware he isn't a professional singer or actor so he can't necessarily coach you, alright?"

Angie beamed happily, "Peggy this is great!" She quickly scooted out of her side of the booth then slid into Peggy's side and hugged her tightly. "I really appreciate this. If you and him can do this for me, I'll be so thankful!"

Peggy hugged her back then let go after a moment, "I still got to ask Steve, alright? Hopefully he can. Just hope for now."

Angie quickly returned to her side of the booth, "Thanks, Peggy. You're the best."

Peggy waved her hand, "Ah stop it, Angie," she said with a smile.

"I'm sure Steve would agree!" Angie expressed excitedly. Peggy laughed and shook her head. Angie smiled, "Seriously, Peggy. Thank you for helping me on this. I…"

Peggy shook her head, "You're welcome. You don't always have to do things by yourself, sometimes it's alright to seek and accept help from others. It took a while for me to understand that concept too."

Angie smiled in contentment, "thanks."

Peggy braced her hands against the table, "So…after we eat, where do you want to go?"

"How about a movie?" Angie asked curiously.

"Which one?"

Angie thought for a moment, "Captain from Castile? I think its showing."

Peggy nodded, "Sure. Haven't seen a movie in a while." She smirked, "Steve and I love going to movies…well until the babies were born. Can't exactly leave the babies for long."

Angie shook her head with a grin, "It's called a babysitter, English. Look into it, and you'll have more free time to go out with Captain Yum-Yum. Plus, your kids are infants now; they're no longer newborns."

Peggy laughed, "I know, Angie. But I want as much time for Sarah and Michael with us before they are introduced to a babysitter."

Angie raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going back to work soon? They'll be meeting one soon."

"This is true," Peggy replied calmly. "The mother in me wants to stay with them all the time. But I know I can't."

Angie laughed loudly, "It seems you always talk about your husband and now your kids these days."

Peggy gasped, "Am I? I'm sorry, Angie. I…"

Angie laughed again, "Relax, English. I don't mind. It's adorable seeing you so..." she gestured her hands over at Peggy.

"Happy?" Peggy asked confused.

"Fawning," Angie replied quickly. She laughed, "Can't say I blame you."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "ready to go?"

Angie grinned, "Yup!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY**

 **7pm**

At the Rogers home, Steve has been busy at home all day, training, doing housework, and watching the two infants. Before doing any household chores after Peggy left, Steve did a quick one-hour in-house workout with the babies close by so he could keep a vigilant eye on them. But while he was training, Steve often caught the babies staring at him curiously almost if his workout entertained them. He liked to think that he was entertaining his little ones in some way. It's now seven in the evening and Steve has accomplished everything on his "to do list" during his busy day at home. He worked out, did the laundry, cared for babies, and cooked dinner. Though the list was short and had no particular order, the day was only busy because carrying for the twins occupied much of the day. The whole afternoon and early evening were particularly hectic because the twins decided to be fussy for about four hours until Steve managed to calm them down. It seems fussy babies are efficient in standing up against and immobilizing Captain America. Steve has been left with the twins plenty of times before, so the fussiness is not a surprise, but it's always a little challenge to calm the twins down. But only after he calmed them down was he able to cook dinner. Taking care of the twins is a full-time job for both Peggy and Steve, but it was a job they both loved to do so it was all worth it, especially when the babies eyes light up at the sight of their parents. Though the babies can't speak or verbally communicate, the eyes tell Steve and Peggy a great deal.

The winter sun had set for the day around five in the evening leaving the sky pitch black at the current hour. The weather outside was cold but calm with the skies clear from thick cloud cover. It was a relatively an ordinary cold winter night in Scarsdale, New York. In the cozy Rogers home, Steve sat on the floor of the living room leaning against one of the couches playing with the twins and listening to music on the radio while waiting for Peggy to come home. Steve is dressed in casual wear consisting of a long sleeve white button up collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows without a tie, shirt tucked into a pair of pressed dark blue slacks with suspenders, black socks, and black shoes. Sarah Amanda and Michael James were both nestled comfortably in Steve's lap as he made silly faces and spoke in goofy voices at them. Steve puffed out his cheeks and held up his hands next to ears pretending his hands were small floppy ears, "what am I?" he asked goofily.

The babies merely cooed with curiosity in their eyes. Steve chuckled, "I'm a hippo!" He then made a silly grin and used one of his hands to make an elephant trunk at his nose, "And this is an elephant!" He said excitedly as he made hilarious elephant noises. Steve couldn't help but laugh at the energetic nonverbal responses from his little ones. He put his hands up like claws, "Now I am a bear! I roar!" The babies flicked their hands and kicked their legs in response to his antics. He then wiggled both Sarah's and Michael's noses gently, "be careful, because bears are dangerous." He winked and the babies only gazed at him curiously. Steve then put his hands up to his face covering it from the babies, "I'm a turtle. He hides in his shell then comes out and play!" The babies cooed quietly and made a reflexive smile. Steve raised his face above his hands, "turtles like to play peekaboo!" he said beginning to play the age old baby game. "Peekaboo!" He repeated multiple times as he played the game with the twins on his lap. Sarah Amanda and Michael James kicked excitedly, smiled reflexively, and cooed all at the same time. With each peekaboo Steve did, he made different silly faces for his son and daughter.

Steve put his hands down and tickled the tummy's of his two little ones just as Peggy walked through the door, "And daddy, says, 'I love you!'" he expressed ecstatically earning the reflexive baby smiles from his two infants.

Peggy closed the door behind her, "Darling, I'm home!" She put her purse down on the console table and started to unbutton her coat as she walked toward the living room. As she walked into the living room her heart melted at the sight of her husband enthusiastically playing with their infants. She leaned against the wall and smiled at the scene.

Steve didn't see Peggy standing against the wall as he shot his hands up, "I got your noses! Oh no!" he gasped playfully. The twins kicked excitedly in response.

Peggy giggled, "Having fun without me, I see."

Steve quickly twisted and saw Peggy leaning against the wall, "Oh! Hi, Peggy!" He chuckled, "I didn't hear you come in, sorry. Was kind of…" He looked over at the babies in his lap, "Occupied…"

Peggy chuckled as she stood up straight and removed her coat, "it's alright, Steve. You are so adorable with them. I love seeing you with them," she said as she draped the coat over her arm.

Steve carefully removed the twins one-by-one from his lap and placed them on their backs on a blue baby towel on the floor next to him, "Don't go away; Daddy's got to talk to mommy," he said with a wink.

Steve stands up and walks over to Peggy behind the couch and gives her a brief kiss, "How was Angie? What did you guys do?"

Peggy neatly draped her coat over the couch and gave a quick glance at their babies lying on the floor before answering Steve. She turned and smiled, "She's doing well as usual. Still currently works at the diner unfortunately. But we had fun." She looked over at the twin infants again, "We had lunch at Aurora's Café in the city, watched a movie, then had tea." She smiled back at Steve again, "It's always good to see her and talk with her."

Steve chuckled, "Glad you two had fun. Someday she'll get out of there. I know it."

Peggy smiled, "I have my hopes too…"

"Have dinner yet? Cause I just finished cooking," Steve asked. He nodded to the kitchen, "Food is covered on the table for both of us. Didn't know if you were eating here so I made food for the two of us and waited till you got home."

Peggy beamed happily, "that's so sweet of you." She laughed, "And I'm starving because I haven't eaten since lunch. Could really use some of your cooking right now," she said humorously.

Steve smiled then began to turn to the kitchen. But just as he turned, Peggy grabbed his arm and pulled him to her, "come here," she whispered as she gave him a deep kiss on the lips. After a moment Peggy broke the kiss when she heard one of the babies begin to whimper. She chuckled at Steve, "Uh oh. Mama needs to say hello." She kissed him briefly again then let him go to so she could greet the infant twins.

Peggy walked around the couch then bent down slowly and greeted her babies lying on their little blue towel, "Hello, my darlings." The babies cooed quietly recognizing their mother's voice. Peggy leaned down and gently kissed both Sarah's and Michael's head, "didn't give daddy a hard time, did you?"

Steve sat on the arm rest of the couch and smiled, "They were super good, Peggy. A little fussy in the afternoon but that's kind of their normal." He chuckled, "They napped, we played little games, I talked they laughed. They were so good as ever." He smiled happily, "But they missed mama."

Peggy chuckled then looked down at the babies again, "I'm glad you two had fun with daddy. Mama missed you too lots." She leaned down again and kissed them on the heads again.

Steve smiled, "Ready to eat?"

Peggy hummed in response, "mhmm," she hummed as she picked up their son. As Peggy started to walk toward the kitchen, Steve got off the armrest of the couch and gently scooped his daughter up in his arms.

In the kitchen, Peggy gently put Michael in the baby bassinet basket next to the table then took her usual seat adjacent to the head of the table. She looked up at Steve who was just now placing Sarah down in the basket, "Are they fed yet?"

"Mhmm," Steve hummed in response. He smiled, "That's why they aren't crying right now."

Peggy smiled, "They aren't crying because you're so good with them."

Steve chuckled, "Give it a few minutes and they'll cry."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "don't jinx us, darling." Steve laughed at her response as he removed the thin towels covering the food on the table revealing hand tossed salad, rolls, ham, steamed vegetables, and baked potatoes.

Steve took his seat at the head of the table adjacent to Peggy and smiled at her, "Should I say grace or do you want to?" Steve has always been a devoted Catholic, and always attended church on Sunday's with his mother until her death when he was eighteen. He still goes to church but not as frequent as his youth and remains heavily Catholic. Though Peggy isn't Catholic, she often attended church with him.

Peggy smiled, "I'll do it."

* * *

Steve and Peggy continued eating dinner with the radio still playing in the living room gave a very relaxing atmosphere for the winter evening. As they ate, they held pleasant conversations and sporadically checked on the twins in the bassinet basket. Peggy smiled as she finished her pieces of ham, "This is delicious, Steve."

Steve chuckled, "I'm glad it's not cold and didn't require me to heat it up." He swallowed a bite of ham, "So…I was reading the paper."

"Hm?" Peggy hummed in response as she chewed her food.

Steve smiled, "What do you think about television?"

Peggy raised a brow, "You want to buy a television set?"

"It's a personal technological marvel that's starting to boom the markets," Steve said excitedly.

"Hmm…" Peggy responded as she turned her attention to the babies in the bassinet basket between them. She tickled Michael in the stomach gently and at the same time checked to see if they were okay. She looked up at Steve and gave a quizzical look at him.

Steve smiled, "Think about, love. They might even have news broadcasts on television. We won't have to go to the theaters for the newsreels."

Peggy chuckled, "But I'm sure we'll be going to the movies anyway, darling. It's kind of one of the places we frequent."

"This is true," Steve said as he picked up another piece of ham with the serving fork.

Peggy shook her head with a grin, "I think you want to check it out because it's cool."

Steve laughed, "You aren't wrong there."

"It's still new, darling. There isn't much going for it and it has some issues right now, so I say we wait a while before getting one. Wait until the industry gets bigger," Peggy replied logically. Peggy was always the more logical of the two of them especially when it came to buying things.

Steve nodded and conceded, "You're right. Again."

Suddenly Sarah made a sound causing Peggy to focus her attention on her. Peggy spoke softly without looking up from Sarah as she played with her little legs, "You know what Angie called you today?"

Steve chuckled, "Is it a different name?"

Peggy looked up at Steve with a huge grin on her lips, "She called you Captain Yum-Yum." Both Steve and Peggy burst into laughter at the name Angie gave Steve. Michael James started to whimper then cry at the sudden loud burst of laughter coming from his parents. Peggy quickly stopped laughing and focused her attention on her son, "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. Mama didn't mean to scare you." She gently picked up her son and carefully brought him to her chest, and started to simultaneously pat him on the back and bounce him. Steve smiled at the sight of his wife and son. "Oh, darling," Peggy began to say over the cries of her son.

"Yeah?" Steve responded quickly.

"Do you still have theater contacts or talent agent contacts from your brief days as a stage performer?" Peggy asked curiously not forgetting about her idea for Angie.

Steve looked confused at what brought this subject up, "Yeah, I think so, why?"

Peggy glanced at her infant son in her arms who was still crying then back up at Steve, "Do you think you can help Angie jump start her acting career? She could use the help and she's been struggling to gain momentum. It's really quite sad seeing her dejected like this. Acting has always been her dream and…"

Steve cut her off, "Of course I'll help. I can try calling the guy who used to manage my shows and what not," he replied a little louder than usual to get over the sound of his son crying.

"Great! Thanks, darling!" Peggy replied happily. She continued to pat Michaels back and bounce him to try and calm him down, "Maybe set her up, put a good word for her. Maybe even help her in acting and singing since you have experience," she said glancing at him.

Steve shrugged, "I don't think I can help the singing part. I'm not a great singer."

Peggy chuckled, "And I'm not a spy."

Steve sighed with a smile, "I'll see what I can do." He grinned, "Lets set up a date for me to meet up with her. Do it during the week after work?"

Peggy continued to bounce Michael, "this is wonderful, thank you, Steve! I'll call her tonight."

Steve grinned, "I haven't done anything yet, so don't thank me so fast."

Michael stopped crying giving Peggy much needed relief because if he didn't stop crying she would end up getting up and pacing the kitchen to calm him down. Peggy sighed in relief then looked at Steve, "Still. You wanting to help deserves gratitude." With that sentence, Sarah started to cry. Peggy grinned, "These two babies sometimes…"

Steve stood up, "I got her."

Peggy took a whiff of the air and made a disgusted face, "Smells like she needs a change of diapers," she said with a chuckle.

Steve laughed, "latrine duty again," he said over the cries of his daughter.

Peggy held up Michal in front of her and smiled, "You're going to be next, aren't you?" Michael opened his mouth letting his tongue stick out at his mother. Peggy laughed at how silly her son looked.

Steve shook his head, "Woo that's a doozy."

Peggy chuckled, "I'm done eating. If you're done, take care of her and I'll take care of the dishes. It's my turn anyway."

Steve smiled, "Sounds good." He looked at Sarah who cried loudly, "let's get you cleaned up and ready for night, night." He made his way out of the room with Peggy smiling lovingly at him as he left. Peggy turned to Michael and kissed him on the cheek then laid him back down in the basket.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

In the nursery, Peggy tucked the twins in their crib and kissed them good night, "good night, my darlings." She smiled and saw that her little ones were fast asleep cuddled together in their crib. Peggy then turned and silently turned the lights off and left the room, leaving the door slightly open. Peggy quietly strolled into the bedroom and noticed Steve is in the bathroom showering. She smiled then sat down on her side of the bed and decided to call Angie regardless of the time. She picked up the phone and dialed Angie's number then waited for her to pick up.

After a moment she heard Angie answer the phone tiredly, "hello?"

"Angie? It's Peggy," Peggy replied.

"Goodness, do you know what time it is, English? Can't enough of me?" Angie laughed tiredly on the phone.

Peggy shook her head, "It's only nine, Angie."

"And I got work at four…"

"Sorry," Peggy replied.

"It's okay. What's up? Got to be important if you called me this late," Angie responded.

Peggy smiled, "Steve is going to try setting you up with one of his stage contacts and even help you out on acting and singing so you can blow the talent agent away."

"Really?" Angie asked excitedly.

Peggy chuckled, "Really."

Angie giggled excitedly, "This is amazing! Thank you, Peggy! Oh and thank you, Steve!"

"Just need to set up a date to meet with Steve," Peggy responded with a warm smile on the phone.

Angie smiled, "Monday in the afternoon should work."

"I'll ask him. He'll call you back."

"Thanks, Peggy!" Angie replied excitedly.

Peggy chuckled, "You're very welcome, Angie. Sorry I woke you, goodnight."

"Goodnight, English," Angie said before hanging up the phone. Peggy put the phone down on the receiver and let go a breath of relief. It felt good to help one of best friends, especially since Angie helped her multiple times before. Peggy didn't doubt that Angie could figure out how to become an actress herself, but it wouldn't hurt to help. Steve and Jarvis were the ones who taught her the lessons of accepting help and in return giving help to people.

Steve walked out of the bathroom in his sleep wear consisting of his normal white shirt and grey sweats, "Just call Angie?" he said as he strolled to his side of the bed.

Peggy turned and laid down on the bed, "mhmm. She's grateful to you."

Steve chuckled as he laid down next to Peggy, "Remember, I haven't done anything yet."

Peggy turned to face him, "It's the thought that counts. And it's a sweet thought," she said affectionately.

Steve smiled at her, "Bathroom is all yours by the way."

Peggy scooted closer to Steve and cuddled nice and tight with him. She kissed him on the chest, "I should've joined you."

Steve laughed, "Next time." He looked down at her, "So, what day did you say?"

Peggy rested her chin on his chest, "She says Monday afternoon."

Steve smiled, "I can do it in the evening after I'm off duty. Meet here so I can help with the babies."

Peggy propped herself up on her elbow and gazed down at Steve, "No, I can handle them. You two can go somewhere that is guaranteed to be quiet."

Steve chuckled, "I don't know where. We'll be okay here, but only if you're okay with it. Besides, I can help her and help you with the babies in case." He smiled at her, "Relieve some of the pressure on you since you will be alone with the twins all day."

Peggy chuckled, "Goodness, I can't argue with that. Of course, I'm okay with it."

Steve nodded, "So…the twins okay?"

"Mhmm. All ready in their crib. Hopefully they won't wake us up too soon," Peggy replied hopefully.

Steve chuckled then kissed Peggy on the lips, "We can only hope." Steve went quiet as his gaze started to wander to the pictures hanging on the wall and the pictures propped up on the dresser. Peggy noticed his sudden silence and followed his gaze to the pictures. She smiled at all the good memories they captured in photographs. There were pictures from when they were dating like the time when they went to their first Brooklyn Dodgers game, times overseas, wedding pictures, pictures of the two of them, and the most recent pictures are of their new family. Peggy happily at Steve at the warm memories playing in her mind. Steve looked at Peggy, "We made a pretty good family, didn't we?"

Peggy smiled, "We sure did," she said leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. She broke the kiss and smiled lovingly, "next time, when your leave ends and you go back to duty I'm going to ask my mother to come to the United States for a while because I will have my hands full."

Steve chuckled, "Next time? Already thinking about it?"

Peggy nodded, "Mhmm. I wouldn't be opposed to it. But I don't think we should have more just yet." She chuckled, "Sarah and Michael are handful as it is."

Steve smiled, "I agree." He leaned in and captured her lips once again, deepening the kiss as simultaneously caresses her cheek. Peggy laid down on her back while she kissed Steve, running her hand through his hair. He broke the kiss briefly, "until then…"

Peggy's lips hovered close to Steve, "until?" she whispered softly. Steve kissed her deeply again. "Oh…." Peggy whispered as she leaned into Steve. She kissed him again and allowed him access to her mouth. After a moment she broke the kiss briefly, "you're so good. Hmmm," she hummed between kisses as their tongues grazed each other. She broke the kiss again, "God, I love you in every way," she whispered just before she crushed her lips to his once again. As they continued to kiss, Steve started to unbutton her pink blouse causing Peggy to smile against his lips. Peggy again broke the kiss and smiled, "Darling, what are you doing?"

Steve chuckled, "About to show you how perfect you are," he said as he continued down her blouse.

Peggy didn't stop him and merely smiled, "darling, I just put the babies to sleep."

"Exactly, which means we don't have much time," Steve said flirtatiously.

Peggy grinned, "God, you make it so hard." Her blouse is now open revealing her bra and exposing her chest. Just as Steve and Peggy leaned to kiss once again the sound of the babies crying in the nursery abruptly cut them off. Peggy sighed, "Every time."

Steve chuckled, "I'll take care of it." He chuckled, "bathroom is all yours, hon."

Just as Steve got up to take care of the babies, Peggy grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her, "Wait," she said as she gave a longing kiss. After a moment, she let Steve go and smiled, "We'll pick up where we left off next," she said with a wink.

Steve stood up and smiled, "I'll hold you to it." The babies continued to cry causing Steve to rush out of the room, "I'm on my way!" he called out to the nursery. Peggy gave a warm smile as he left.

* * *

 **Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY**

 **Monday Evening**

It's just another relaxing evening in the Rogers household as the Rogers family enjoyed the end of the day. Steve, dressed in a gray collared button up shirt, no tie, dress vest, black slacks, and dress shoes, is busy bottle feeding Michael at the kitchen table while Peggy finished cooking dinner at the stove and counter tops. Peggy wore a green apron over a lovely violet, long sleeve, autumn and winter dress with a swing skirt and a bow tied at her front. As Peggy stirred the pot of steaming vegetables on the stove, she briefly turned around to check on Sarah who is resting comfortably in the bassinet basket next to the table. She then quickly glanced at Steve who was bottle feeding and whispering to their son. She smiled then turned back around and focused on the task at hand of finishing up dinner.

Peggy turned off the stove and covered the pot of steaming vegetables, satisfied on how the vegetables were cooked. She then briefly adjusted the apron tied around her waist then put on her yellow oven mitts that were on the counter to get ready to remove the food from the oven. Peggy turned off the gas then bent down and opened the oven, and pulled out a fully cooked chicken. Just as she placed the hot oven dish on a stove top, she heard a knock at the door. Steve looked up from Michael, "Must be Angie."

Peggy nodded, "I'll get it," she said evenly.

Steve shifted as he bottle fed Michael, "I can get it. I have a feeling Michael will be done soon anyway." He had a gut feeling that feeding time will be over because Michael has been attached to the baby bottle for a while now.

Peggy chuckled as she started to untie her apron, "It's okay, darling, I can get it. Supper is pretty much done, anyway." She removed her apron and placed it on the counter then left the kitchen to answer the door.

Peggy opened the door and was surprised to see Sousa along with Angie standing on the porch. She smiled, "Hello there, you two."

Angie was bundled nice and warm in her dark brown wool winter overcoat but had her arms crossed over her chest to contain more heat from the cold winter evening. She smiled, "Hey, English, hope you don't mind that I brought Daniel with me. I told him all about what we talked about and planned, and figured to bring him along so he can meet your family." Sousa, who also wore a black heavy winter coat, gave Peggy a nod and reassuring smile.

Peggy gave a genuine smiled at the pair, "No it's okay, I don't mind. You two are always welcome in our home." She stepped aside to let Angie and Sousa enter, "Come on it, get out of that horrid cold." Angie smiled and nodded a silent thank you as she walked into the house with Sousa limping close behind with his crutch. Peggy quickly shut the door behind them to stop the cold air from rushing into her warm house, "Steve is in the kitchen currently feeding our son," she said with a smile.

Angie removed her coat, draped it over her arm, then turned and gave Peggy a big hug, "Thanks, Peggy, for doing this and letting us into your home."

Peggy happily reciprocated the hug, "Of course, Angie." They broke the hug. She smiled at Sousa, "Glad you can come over too, Daniel."

Sousa had his coat draped over his arm as well, "Thank you for letting me over, Peggy. Always good to see you and Steve," he said with a smile.

Peggy smiled, "Come on in," she said directing the two of them to the living room. As the trio walked into the living room, Peggy called out to Steve, "Darling, Daniel and Angie are here."

As Sousa and Angie stopped by one of the couches they heard Steve's voice coming from the kitchen, "Coming!"

Peggy turned and smiled at the pair, "Take a seat, make yourselves comfortable." She held out her hand, "Let me take your coats, and I'll hang them up in the closet."

Sousa and Angie smiled and handed Peggy their winter coats. Sousa nodded with a warm smile, "Thank you, Peggy."

Angie nodded in agreement, "Thanks, English."

Peggy chuckled, "Mhmm," she turned and headed toward the downstairs closet near the stairs.

Just as Peggy walked out of the living room, Steve walked in from the kitchen with Michael James in his arms, "Angie, Daniel! Good to see you two!" He expressed happily. Luckily, he finished feeding Michael just as Angie and Sousa stepped through the door.

Angie gasped, "Oh my goodness! He's so cute!" She quickly approached Steve, "Your son looks so much cuter in person!" Michael James was staring at Angie with eyes full of wonder and curiosity as Angie gushed over him. Angie gasped again, "And he's so much bigger than I thought." Steve chuckled. Angie then quickly gave him a brief hug, "It's good to see you again," she said as she broke the hug.

Steve smiled, "Likewise."

Sousa limped over to Steve and smiled, "You have a cute kid, Captain." He chuckled, "He's so adorable."

Angie looked over at Sousa, "Isn't he?"

Sousa chuckled then nodded at Steve, "Great to see you, Steve."

Steve smiled, "Always a pleasure, Chief." Steve then focused his attention on his son and bounced him in his arms, "Michael, say hello to Auntie Angie and Uncle Daniel." Michael just stared at the two strange adults in front of him. Steve chuckled, "Say, hi," he said in a soft voice.

Angie gave a playfully waved to Michael, "Hi there, it's me. Your Auntie Angie." Michael cooed softly in Steve's arms in response.

Peggy then walked into the living room and smiled, "Darling, I'm going to get Sarah then join you in the living room."

Steve smiled, "Okay, hon." He shifted Michael in his arms and nodded to the couches, "Come on, let's take a seat. No need to be standing around," he said with a smile.

Angie chuckled, "Sure," she said as she and Sousa turned around and returned to the couches. The couple sat down on one couch while Steve sat down on the adjacent couch with his son still comfortable in his arms.

Steve smiled, "So, Angie. Heard I got another nickname from you."

Angie grinned at Steve then at Sousa, "Isn't it hilarious." She laughed, "I'm so glad Peggy told you about that."

Sousa raised a brow, "Do I want to ask?"

Steve propped up Michael and placed him against his chest, "Probably not," he said with a grin. He looked back at the kitchen briefly, "I know I'm going to give you some pointers and what not about what to do to get an acting gig, but I'll tell you once Peggy gets back." He smiled, "She might have something to say in case I miss something."

Angie and Sousa nodded calmly. "No worries," Angie said plainly.

Peggy entered the living room with Sarah Amanda in her arms, "look who's here, Sweetie," she spoke sweetly to her infant daughter. "It's Auntie Angie and Uncle Daniel," she said happily.

Angie gasped, "Oh my goodness! Peggy!" She put her hands up to her mouth, "Your daughter is so cute! Just like your son!"

Steve chuckled, "Well, they are twins." Sousa and Steve both laughed at the corny joke earning sarcastic unamused looks from the two ladies.

"Isn't she?" Peggy said as she sat down next to Steve then leaned up against him. She then carefully took Sarah's delicate hand and waved to Angie and Sousa, "say, hi, Sarah," Peggy said softly.

Angie smiled, "Can I hold her?"

Peggy nodded, "Of course." The two ladies stood up then Peggy slowly and carefully handed Angie her daughter. Angie carefully held Sarah in her arms then produced a pure smile on her lips. Peggy smiled, "Make sure you support the head."

Angie nodded without looking up from Sarah, "I got it, Peggy," she said as she slowly turned and sat back down next to Sousa. Angie looked up at Sousa, "Look at her, Daniel. Isn't she precious," she said angling Sarah toward Daniel.

Sousa smiled warmly, "Very," he responded softly. "She looks so cute." He chuckled lightly, "I have a feeling she's going to grow up to be a very beautiful girl."

Angie nodded, "Yeah. I think so too." She looked up to Michael, "And their son to be a very handsome boy."

Peggy and Steve shared a glance with each other and smiled. Peggy leaned into Steve and started to tickle her son in Steve's arms. Peggy rested her head on Steve's shoulder and smiled at Angie, "Sarah isn't crying which means she's comfortable around you too, even though you saw her only once since she was born."

Angie looked down at Sarah and the little baby merely cooed softly. Angie laughed, "She cried then. Both of them did."

Peggy chuckled, "Well, they were only a few days old."

Sousa nodded, "This is true."

Steve laughed, "Okay, so ready to get started?" Angie nodded silently while dividing her attention between him and the baby in her arms.

Peggy noticed the distraction then stood up to get her daughter. "Here," she said as she bent down and gently took her daughter back from Angie.

Angie whispered and smiled, "thank you."

"Mhmm," Peggy hummed in response as she returned to her place next to Steve.

Steve smiled and rubbed Michael's back to make sure he wouldn't cry, "Right, so you need to meet Ronan Gale, he's a talent agent in New York City and was in charge of getting me tours with the USO around the country and movies as Captain America during the war." He carefully dug into his pocket to get a business card and tried not to disturb Michael against his chest. Once he got the business card he carefully stretched his arm out and handed it to Angie sitting nearby. He nodded, "I called in some favors on him and he's setting you up with an interview for this Wednesday."

Angie looked at the small white card then looked back up at Steve, "Thank you, Steve. But don't you think it's a little soon? I mean meeting him?"

Steve shrugged, "That's when he's available and the only day he'll do it."

Angie took a deep breath, "Okay," she said nervously. "What would the process be?"

"So essentially, he's going to ask personal questions to get to know you, ask for a performing resume, and definitely ask you to audition your talents for him," Steve said plainly. "What you need to bring is a few headshots of yourself, acting or singing resume if you have one, and a cover letter. If you don't have a resume, don't sweat it because I vouched for you," he said with a friendly smile.

Angie nodded, "Okay, hope I don't let you down." Sousa sensed her hesitation causing him to reach over and grip her hand affectionately. Angie looked at him and he produced a warm and understanding smile. Angie relaxed and looked back at Steve.

Steve chuckled, "You won't. He's not that bad of a guy." He leaned back into the couch, "But if he messes up, wrongs you, or abuses you, I'll be there to beat his head like a drum." Everyone laughed.

Peggy smiled, "You'll be fine, Angie," she said as she rocked Sarah back and forth.

Steve lowered Michael so he was laying in his arms, "So, do you want to be a singer, actress, or do a little bit of both?"

"Sing and act," Angie responded confidently.

Steve nodded, "I can see you doing that," he said smiling. He briefly checked on his son in his arms then looked back up at Angie, "Let's see what you got."

Peggy smiled, "Yes! Love to hear her sing."

Angie looked surprised, "You want me to sing? Right here, right now?"

Steve nodded, "Why not?"

Sousa looked at her, "Come on, Angie. You sing beautifully," he said continuing to hold her hand on her lap.

Peggy encouraged her as well, "Daniel is right, I heard you sing, you are wonderful."

Angie hesitated but felt a gentle squeeze on her hand from Sousa. She nodded, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous because this is a vote of confidence."

Sousa smiled, "Don't be nervous. We aren't going to think any less of you."

Peggy smiled, "Remember what you told me a few years back when I was sitting in the automat?" Angie nodded quietly. "You just got to pay your dues even if it takes a while. You got the talent. It's only a matter of time before Broadway calls your name, Angie." She leaned forward, "I think your dues are paid. It's time for your big break."

Steve nodded, "Be confident in your voice. Even if you get the words wrong make it sound like they are right." He chuckled, "I'm not a professional vocal or acting coach but I can tell you right now that confidence is everything."

"He's right, Angie. If you sound and look confident, the audience would hear and see you better and will be more entertained by you. Confidence is essential in anything," Peggy added.

Angie nodded, "That makes sense, okay."

Peggy chuckled and nodded to Steve, "You should hear him sing, Angie." She brought her daughter close, "Every time he sings, he needs to catch me when I swoon," she said with a loving gaze at Steve.

Steve chuckled, "Oh no."

Angie laughed, "Oh so much confidence."

Sousa laughed, "She's got a point, Captain."

Steve sighed defeated, "Got a point." He carefully stood up then looked at Sousa, "Daniel, want to hold my son?"

Sousa smiled, "Don't need to ask." Steve took a step toward their couch and leaned over and carefully handed Sousa the baby. Sousa gently cradled the baby in his arms and smiled, "hi there." Michael simply cooed in response in his arms.

Steve walked over to the center of the living room, "Any song requests?"

Peggy continued to rock Sarah side-to-side in her arms, "sing the song you sing to me," she said with a smile."

Steve chuckled, "Oh no. That's for us," he smiled.

Angie laughed, "Oh curious."

"I got one." Steve paused, "Peggy will you come up here with me," he said with a smile.

Peggy chuckled, "Okay, Sweetheart." She stood up carefully to not bother her daughter, "Angie would you like to hold my little girl?"

Angie smiled happily, "Of course!" She beamed excitedly. Peggy carefully handed her daughter over to Angie then joined Steve at the center of the living room. Angie smiled at Sarah and angled the baby girl to see her parents, "That's your mommy and daddy. They're going to sing for us."

Peggy smiled up at Steve, "Where do you want me?"

Steve gently took her hand, wrapped his arm around her waist, and brought her close, "Right, here." Peggy smiled lovingly up at him. Steve started to hum the beat to Frank Sinatra's "Day by Day." As he hummed he started to sway with Peggy in his arms in a slow dance.

Steve began to sing the slow song and slowly dance with Peggy,

Day by day, I'm falling more in love with you  
And day by day, my love seems to grow  
There isn't any end to my devotion  
It's deeper, dear, by far than any ocean  
I find that  
Day by day you're making all my dreams come true  
So, come what may, I want you to know  
I'm yours alone, and I'm in love to stay  
As we go through the years day by day

He brought Peggy close and rested his cheek against her hair as she rested her head against his chest. The couple swayed slowly as Steve hummed the instrumentals of the song that he remembered. Sousa and Angie watched the couple with happy eyes. The love Peggy and Steve share is very obvious to see when they interact with each other and it can also be seen in the eyes of their infant children. It's very heartwarming to see how they interact. Steve sang again,

I'm yours alone, and I'm in love to stay  
As we go through the years day by day.

Steve finished the song then let go of Peggy and smiled, "that's it." Peggy gave him a brief kiss on the lips with a smile.

Angie gasped, "Wow, Steve really can sing."

Sousa chuckled, "If my hands weren't full, I'd be clapping."

"Every time Steve does something…Peggy, I swear you hit the jackpot," Angie said with a laugh earning laughter from both Sousa and Peggy. Angie smiled, "that was very good."

Steve started to walk over to Sousa, "Thank you." He bent down, "I got him from here, thanks for holding him," he said gently taking the baby from Sousa.

Sousa nodded, "Anytime, Cap."

Peggy did the same with Angie, "Your turn, Angie," she said gently taking Sarah from Angie's arms.

As Steve and Peggy sat back down together on their original couch, Angie stood up and walked to the center of the living room. Steve cradled his son and smiled at Angie, "Sing whatever you like." Angie nodded calmly. "Breathe, I know you want to sing good for us, so be confident." Angie again nodded.

Peggy chuckled, "You're singing in front of friends, don't sweat it."

Angie's started to sing "The Way You Look Tonight." Her voice carried with almost harmonic and angelic rhythm,

Someday, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight

Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight

Steve and Peggy looked at each other and smiled, truly blown away by Angie's opening verse of the song. The couple smiled up at Angie as she continued to sing. The young aspiring singer/actress has a very strong voice and at the same time very harmonic making her sound absolutely wonderful.

With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearin' my fear apart  
And that laugh, wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart

Sousa smiled lovingly up at Angie as he fell into a love trance of her singing. He has no doubt that she can make the stage as a singer and or actress. Without any sort of formal training and practice from vocal coaches, Angie sounds wonderful.

Steve whispered, "She's going to make it…" Peggy looked at him with a smile.

* * *

 **Wednesday, January 1948**

 **Office of Ronan Gale: Talent Agent**

Ronan Gale sat behind his desk patiently in his small office while Angie finished singing "The Way You Look Tonight," the song she chose to audition after the initial interview. Angie stood in the middle of the small room and sang the song with the same confidence she did while over at Steve and Peggy's house.

Lovely, never, never change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
A-just the way you look tonight

Ronan Gale did his best to keep a straight face as she sang but couldn't help but crack a pleased grin. Angie didn't see it and continued to sing to the best of her abilities.

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart

Lovely, don't you ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
A-just the way you look tonight…

Mm, mm, mm, mm,

At the final verse, Angie stretched the last note of the song, "Just the way you look… toooonight…." She gave a dramatic pause and smiled confidently. She then relaxed and smiled at Gale, "Well?" she asked curiously.

Gale stood up and clapped loudly, "Girl! That was outstanding!" He expressed enthusiastically. He held out his hand, "I will be happy to represent you. And I can assure you we can give you a shot to your big break."

Angie smiled widely and could barely keep her excitement in as she shook his hand energetically, "Thank you, Mr. Gale!"

Gale smiled, "You can call me Ronan, now that we are working in partnership." He took out a representation agreement from his desk and handed it to Angie, "Just sign here and we'll get you rolling."

Angie smiled, "Thank you!" she said ecstatically. She grabbed a pen from Gale's desk and started to fill out the representation agreement then signed the bottom.

Gale nodded, "I understand you're excited which is good, but let's put that motivation and excitement to your next audition."

Angie put the pen down, "Next audition?" she asked curiously.

Gale nodded, "Mhmm, there's an upcoming musical on Broadway and they're looking for a female lead. I reckon I can get you the audition, and I'm betting you can get the part."

Angie again beamed happily, "That will be great, Ronan! Thank you!"

Gale chuckled, "Let's get you vocal and acting coaches first then get you the audition."

"You're the boss," Angie said respectfully.

Gale shook his head, "I'm not the boss. We're working together on this, remember that." Angie nodded and smiled. He chuckled, "I'm glad Captain Rogers recommended you."

Angie smiled, "Me too."

"Did he say anything about me?"

Angie chuckled, "He said you helped him along with tours and what not during the war." Gale nodded approvingly. "He also said if you wrong me in any way he will essentially kick your ass."

Gale laughed, "Good to hear he thinks highly of me." He nodded, "Well that concludes everything for today. I'll call you soon."

Angie smiled, "Thank you, Ronan. Looking forward to it." She shook his hand one last time and left the office with an excited spring in her step. Ronan followed her with his gaze and simply smiled at the things she can accomplish with her talents.

In the lobby of the building, Angie couldn't help but rush over to the pay phones and call Peggy at her house to tell her the news. She heard the phone connect and Peggy speak into the phone, "Rogers Residence."

Angie smiled, "Peggy!"

* * *

 **BONUS SCENE**

 **Wednesday, January 1948**

 **Stark Industries New York Facility**

 **1500 (2 PM)**

Inside the Stark Industries Facility in New York located at the very outskirts of the city, Howard Stark walked into his office on the top floor with Steve following close behind. Stark was of course dressed nicely in a silver suit and matching tie, while Steve was dressed formally in a dark blue suit and tie. Howard sat down at his desk, "Got to say I'm surprised you're here to visit me here, Steve. Last time I saw you was before the twins were born. Congratulations again, Steve."

Steve smiled and closed the office door, "Thank you."

Howard nodded, "So, what's this about?"

Steve walked over to Stark's desk and took a seat at one of the office chairs in front of his desk. "It's about Peggy."

Howard raised a brow, "That's unexpected. What about?"

Steve leaned back in his chair, "You probably understand the human body better than I do."

Howard leaned forward, "Uh…I'm not quite sure that I follow."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay, so Peggy has gotten more fit in the last month faster than any average person can. She lost over twenty-three pounds in that time frame. I didn't think that was possible for an average healthy person." He sighed, "What I'm saying is, she has metabolic similarities to me and sharp physical improvements since giving birth to the twins."

Howard nodded, "Interesting. You sure about this, Steve?"

"We talked about her physical improvements and weight loss a few days ago. She doesn't seem to have any idea. It begs the question…"

"Whether your serum was able to transfer some of its qualities to her while she carried the twins?" Howard added.

Steve nodded, "Exactly. She is training and rapidly returning to pre-baby while also taking care of the twins. Something has definitely changed within her."

Howard nodded, "I'll look into it. This seems very interesting and something we should definitely look at. I have no idea what the serum did or how it would affect her or your babies. But I will definitely look into it."

Steve nodded, "Thanks, Stark."

"I'll try and talk to her, but…you know how she is around me," Howard said with a grin.

Steve chuckled, "Yeah, well she might be the next Captain America."

Howard laughed, "Well from what you have told me. The serum effects on her are increasing slowly. It's not like you when you were injected with the serum directly." He shrugged, "She might not have the full serum and might only get a fraction of it, but it will still probably be enough to affect her greatly. Possibly even your kids." Steve leaned back with a worried look. Howard waved his hand, "It's okay, Cap. I'm sure the effects of the serum on your family are mostly positive."

Steve chuckled nervously, "Mostly."

Howard shook his head, "Come on, Cap. It's just like you. Anyway, it's safe to assume that she got the serum from either carrying the babies, sexual intercourse, or both."

Steve shook his head, "I don't think it was sex, Stark."

"How are you sure?"

Steve sighed, "Peggy is going to kill me if she finds out I'm talking about our sex life," he whispered. He shrugged, "Because we had sex plenty of times before she conceived the twins and she hasn't had any signs of the serum."

Howard nodded, "Maybe. Well, nonetheless, I'll look into it, Steve."

Steve nodded, "Thanks, Stark."

Howard smiled, "That everything?"

"That's all I got," Steve said as he stood up. Howard did the same and the two men shook hands. Steve smiled, "Got to get back to the wife and babies."

Stark smiled, "Say hello to all of them for me."

"Will do…"

* * *

 **Another LONG Chapter!**

 **The Introduction of my chapters that talk about the Cold War, the SSR, and SHIELD don't seem relevant to the current chapter at times, but I assure you they are setting the stage for an important future chapter.**

 **Line from Uncharted 4**

 **For Peggy's medical improvements, I took it from Battlestar Galactica when the Cylon humanoid known as Athena develops human antibodies for carrying a human baby.**

 **Tried looking up Steve Rogers religion but got too many conflicting answers, so I went with Catholic solely because his parents were Irish immigrants and Catholicism is a pretty major denomination in that country.**

 **Songs: Day by Day: Frank Sinatra 1945**

 **The Way You Look Tonight (Bing Crosby Version 1936)**


	26. Chapter 25 Musical

**Chapter 25 Musical**

I don't Own Captain America

 **Friday February 13, 1948**

 **New York City**

 **3AM**

It's another early morning in February before sunrise in the Big Apple, and the winter cold still clings to the sprawling city with snow and ice still blanketing the vast metropolis. The city still looks like a winter wonderland with snow draping the dim city streets and grasping every branch and twig of the trees and bushes. The pitch black sky was clear with small dark sporadic clouds moving slowly across the sky. The weather was below-freezing with temperatures dropping to 24 degrees Fahrenheit or -4 degrees Celsius making anyone not want to be outside for long, especially this early in the morning. But even in the below-freezing temperatures that didn't stop Steve, Peggy, and their respective teams from getting into position to raid a rundown apartment complex in the middle of downtown New York City. As Peggy and her team approached the front of the building from the street, Steve and his commandos approached the back from the alleyway. It was "all hands on deck" for this raid meaning that all of eight of the Howling Commandos and all three of Peggy's team were present.

Peggy and her team, wearing all black armed with Thompson submachine guns and holstered pistols, took cover behind a car across from the target apartment complex and observed the dim exterior of the building. The small brick four-story apartment complex looked dark with the only dim lights coming from a few windows. Even in the dark, the apartment complex looked like typical New York City architecture with brick exterior, rectangular windows, and exposed metal fire escapes. Thompson ducked his head behind the car and breathed uneasily. Peggy looked over at him, "What's wrong?"

Thompson whispered, "explain to me why Captain Rogers and his military commandos are here again instead of other SSR agents?"

Li chimed in before Peggy could answer, "They are SSR agents technically. Captain Rogers and the Howling Commandos are under the direct authority of the SSR, remember?"

Thompson nodded, "Oh right."

Peggy looked over at her team, "Steve is here because we know this Neo-Hydra group is extremely dangerous and well-armed. We can use all the help we can get. Also who else is better to call to help for something like this?" She said softly. She looked back up at the building, "Our investigation of illegal weapon shipments and armed robberies of government RND facilities and military trains pointed us to discover this particular sect and evidently pinpointed them here. We know their capabilities so we shouldn't take them lightly." Peggy checked her weapon as she spoke, "James Wyatt is the one in charge of this Hydra Group. Remember, we need to take him alive."

Thompson nodded, "Got it."

Ramirez nodded, "Good thing we got them here then."

Peggy nodded, "Get ready for Steve's call." Her team simply nodded in confirmation of her order.

While Peggy and her team waited, Steve and his commandos made their way through a dark alleyway to a small court yard behind the apartment complex. Like Peggy's team, the commandos wore all black and armed with Thompson Submachine guns and .45 caliber pistols. Steve was the only one not wearing black since he's wearing his stars and stripes combat uniform with helmet on and shield in hand for the raid. Steve stopped right before exiting the alleyway to the court yard and quietly observed the dark court yard and apartment building. Though it was three in the morning, Steve had a bad feeling about the raid. He felt tense and gripped his shield.

Dugan inched closer to Steve and whispered, "What's wrong, Cap?"

Steve turned his head slightly, "Something doesn't feel right."

Jim cocked his Thompson Submachine gun, "What's not to like? We got the drop on Hydra. I think it's about time since that 'SHIELD Incident" a while ago."

Sawyer sighed, "I think the Captain might think it's a trap."

Pinkerton sighed at Sawyer, "Damn it, Sam. That negativity is eating you alive." The commandos chuckled softly amongst themselves.

Gabe chuckled, "This is why we can't do stealth missions. We talk too much." Everyone chuckled again.

Dugan shrugged, "Well, Cap. IF it is a trap, we can always kill them."

Steve nodded in agreement. He turned around to speak to his team, "Get ready." The commandos quickly quieted down and nodded in confirmation. He then focused on Dugan, "We'll continue as planned. Nice and quiet as long as possible."

"Right," Dugan confirmed.

Steve reached down to his war belt and grabbed his small multiband inter/intra team radio developed by Stark and radioed Peggy, "Team B, in position."

Peggy, still behind the car, replied on the radio, "Team A in position." She double checked her team then radioed Steve once again, "We're moving out." Peggy clipped her radio to her belt then silently gave the hand signal to move forward to her team. Her team nodded in confirmation then quietly stood up with Peggy.

Steve clipped his radio back on its place on his war belt then turned to his team, "Let's go." He then turned and quietly ran out to the court yard with the rest of the commandos close behind him.

Almost instantly the quiet building erupted with heavy machinegun fire causing the commandos to quickly disperse from the alleyway and take cover behind trees, rocks, short walls, or anything they could find. Steve instantly brought his shield up, crouched down on one knee, and hid behind is Vibranium shield as the heavy high caliber rounds snapped and pinged off his shield. The machinegun rounds snapped at the ground and hissed through the air, pinning down Steve and his commandos in their current positions. At the front of the apartment, just as Peggy and Ramirez exposed themselves from behind the car, machineguns opened fire at them like Steve and his commandos. Thompson quickly grabbed Peggy by her waist and threw her down behind the car. Agent Li did more or less the same, but grabbed Ramirez by his belt and threw him down to the ground behind the car.

As the high velocity machinegun rounds zipped and hissed past the car, Thompson yelled above the cacophony of gunfire, "God Damn it!" He looked over at Peggy, "You alright, Peggy?"

Peggy nodded calmly, "I'm alright." She gripped her submachine gun and was preparing her next move.

Li briefly stood up and fired off a short burst from his Thompson Submachine gun as Ramirez sat up and crawled closer to the car. Ramirez shook his head, "They were waiting for us."

Thompson ducked as a round snapped through one of the car windows. "No shit," he said sarcastically.

Peggy nodded, "We need to get moving." She called out over the gun fire, "We need to get Wyatt alive!"

Thompson ducked his head, "I'm getting the feeling he doesn't want to be taken alive!"

Behind the apartment, the commandos were all spread out and taking cover behind anything they could find. Steve was the only one in the open but was protected thoroughly by his shield. Dugan who was behind a short wall called out to no one in particular, "Well that was subtle!"

Jim who was prone on his belly behind a large tree at the opposite side of the court yard from Dugan, called out to Steve, "They got us pinned, down!" Jacques and Pinkerton were able to squeeze off a few rounds at the building before being suppressed again by the machineguns.

Pinkerton called out, "Third floor! The gunners are on the third floor!" The machine guns were all located on the third floor and gave Hydra a perfect vantage point to suppress the commandos and the SSR agents on both sides of the building. Spotting the machine guns were easy at night, but it was hard to shoot back accurately without getting shot.

Steve gripped his shield and looked over at Dugan, "I'll move forward and draw fire! Once I draw fire, open up on the guns!"

Dugan nodded, "We got it!"

Junior Juniper who was behind Dugan called over the gunfire, "How do we know that Hydra would focus on him!"

Steve got up and maintained a low profile as he held his shield out in front of him and inched his way slowly to the apartment. Just as expected, the Hydra machine gunners quickly focused on Steve to try and stop him from getting to the apartment building. The high caliber rounds did nothing to Steve shield other than snap and ping off of it leaving him completely unharmed. Steve began to run and aggressively charge the apartment building to draw Hydra gun fire and get into the apartment. The Hydra gunners were quick to focus all their efforts to stop Captain America from entering the building.

Dugan quickly stood up from his cover and fired his submachine gun at one of the gunners in the windows, "Well, he got their attention!" The rest of the commandos quickly followed suite and peered out of their respective covers and opened fire at the gunners in the windows. Some of the gunners shifted their fire back to the commandos to try and reestablish fire superiority, while the remaining machine guns continued to try and stop Steve. Though the commandos were at a height disadvantage, they were able to shoot relatively accurately at the Hydra positions and suppress them. The Howling Commandos continued to trade shots with the Hydra fighters in the buildings while Steve got below the line of sight of the machineguns. Without stopping, Steve lead with his shield and smashed through the boarded wooden back door to the apartment.

Out in front of the apartment, the SSR agents remained pinned down by intense machinegun fire. Peggy and her team remained in cover behind the bullet riddled car as incoming fire snapped and hissed past them. Peggy was desperate to make a move, "We need to get moving!"

Thompson ducked as a machinegun round snapped over his head, "We're kinda pinned here, Peg!"

Ramirez nodded, "I'm sure the neighbors are up now!" Li chuckled as he scooted closer to Ramirez to avoid get shot in the elbow or exposed shoulder.

Peggy quickly peeked over the hood of the car then ducked behind cover again. "I have an idea!" Peggy called over the gunfire. Her team looked at her curiously, willing to find any way out of their current situation. Peggy pointed at her team, "Draw their fire, when they focus on you, I'll run forward!"

Ramirez and Li looked at each other with concern over Peggy's safety and idea. Thompson shrugged at them, "The lady is the boss." Ramirez nodded in agreement and reloaded his submachine gun. Thompson got his weapon ready, "Alright, Peggy. Get ready." Peggy nodded and repositioned herself so she was in a better position to run. Thompson looked at Ramirez and Li, "On my go, we open up on the guns. Stay low and try not to get shot."

Li called over the sustained machinegun fire, "We got you covered, Peggy!"

Ramirez sighed, "Jesus, do these ass holes ever reload?"

Thompson looked at Peggy, "I think you might be crazier than Captain America." Peggy grinned to herself. "Go!" Thompson yelled as he, Ramirez, and Li quickly peered over the car and opened fire on the guns. Peggy quickly bolted out from behind the car and sprinted to the apartment complex. Almost as soon as they stood up, Thompson, Ramirez, and Li ducked behind cover as the machineguns quickly focused on their exact position. The trio instead blindly fired their submachine guns over the car to continue to draw Hydra gunfire from focusing on Peggy. The car the three SSR agents hid behind looked like metal Swiss cheese at this point.

As Peggy neared the front door of the apartment, one of the Hydra machine gunners spotted her and started to shoot in her direction. As she sprinted across the street, machine gun rounds began to snap at the ground behind her, mere inches from her heels. Peggy was incredibly fast on her feet and was able to get below the line of sight of the Hydra gunner which prevented him from shooting down at her. In fact, Peggy was a lot faster than she ever was in her entire life which helped her not get shot in her mad dash across the street. She credited her new physical abilities to rigorous training with Steve, but it was not the case.

Peggy leaned up against the wall adjacent to the front door of the apartment and grabbed her radio from her belt, "I'm at the front door."

Steve quickly replied on the radio, "I just got into the building. My team is pinned down outside."

"Meet up at the lobby," Peggy said quickly. "I'm going in," she said briefly then clipped the small radio back on her belt.

Inside the dimly lit apartment building, Steve quickly turned around and smashed the rim of his shield into the jaw of a Hydra fighter sending him rocketing into a wall. Steve brought his radio up so he could speak into it, "I'll be there in a second." He lowered his radio then twisted again and smashed another Hydra militant in the face with the concave surface of his shield knocking the man down onto the floor with a practically bloody rearranged face. Steve then bolted down the hallway toward the front of the building to regroup with Peggy.

At the front of the apartment, Peggy kicked the door in and was greeted by four zealous Hydra thugs in the small lobby. Without pause or hesitation, she shot all four of them in rapid succession before they were able to act or retaliate. She then cautiously entered the dim building with her Thompson Submachine gun at the ready. She checked the corners of the small lobby and spotted a dark doorway which she assumed lead to the stairs to the upper floors of the apartment. Peggy then made her way to the center of the lobby and scanned the room for any potential threats. It seemed the Hydra thugs were mostly gathered in the upper floors. Suddenly, she heard a thud and a high pitch scream coming from the hallway behind her. Peggy rapidly turned around just as a body slid into the lobby. She then saw Steve jog into the lobby with his shield attached to his forearm.

Peggy smiled, "You're late."

Steve shrugged, "I had to take out the trash." Peggy smiled in response. He noticed she's alone, "did you charge the building by yourself?"

Peggy nodded, "I see you did too."

Steve smiled, "That's gutsy, Peg," he said in admiration.

"I learned from the best," Peggy said playfully.

"Alright," he said plainly. Steve looked around the lobby, "Looks like both of our teams are stuck outside until we eliminate those guns. Let's go." He said running to the doorway to the stairs. Peggy heard his hesitation but followed him to the stairs.

Steve took the lead up the stairs with his shield up to cover both him and Peggy as they cautiously walked up the stairs to silence the guns. The chaotic sounds of the machine guns were muffled in the stairwell but were loud enough to mask the footsteps of the Rogers climbing up the stairs. As they neared the third floor, Steve spoke up, "All the guns are on the third floor. Get ready."

Peggy whispered, "I'm ready," she said as she reloaded her submachine gun.

Once they got to the door to enter the third floor the sound of the Hydra machine guns filled their ears. Steve nodded at Peggy, "Ready?"

Peggy nodded, "Let's do it."

Just as Steve was about to open the door, a bullet snapped past him and Peggy and hit the ceiling above them. He quickly ducked then peaked over the metal railings of the stairwell and spotted a dozen Hydra thugs running up the stairs to get them. Steve turned to Peggy, "I'll take care of these guys. Think you take the guns yourself?"

Peggy nodded, "Definitely."

Steve gripped his shield, "Be careful."

"You too, darling," Peggy said barging into the third floor hallway. Steve then charged down the stairway to face the Hydra thugs pursing them.

* * *

Moments after the Rogers entered the building, multiple police cars showed up to aid the SSR and Howling Commandos, but they too were unable to make any traction into the building due to intense gunfire. But the NYPD were quick to establish a one-block parameter around the building to assure no one gets in or out who aren't law enforcement or government agents. But while Peggy and Steve were fighting inside, the commandos, SSR agents, and a few police officers remained pinned down in their respective positions by intense machine gun fire for what seemed like forever.

Dugan got down behind cover again after shooting off a quick burst from his submachine gun, "What's taking Cap so long?"

Junior Juniper ducked his head, "he is fighting an entire building full of Hydra thugs by himself."

Jim yelled above the gunfire, "Yeah! But he cut through Schmidt's bunker like butter by himself!"

Almost like magic, the machine guns suddenly went silent like someone just turned them off. Dugan quickly peeked his head over the short wall he was hiding behind to check if the machine guns ceased firing then turned and called out to the rest of the commandos, "It's now or never. Let's go!" He yelled as he stood up and charged the apartment building. The rest of the commandos quickly got up and followed suit, charging the apartment. Dugan stopped short of the front door to let the rest of the commandos to assemble near him. He turned and nodded, "Falsworth and Sawyer, stay out here with the cops. Watch our backs and make sure no one gets out this way."

Falsworth nodded, "On it."

"You got it," Sawyer replied plainly. As Sawyer and Falsworth returned to the court yard to regroup with the police, Dugan and the rest of the commandos entered the building.

In front of the apartment, the machine guns ceased firing as well. Thompson was quick to react, "Alright, we're going in." He looked at Li, "Li, get with the cops, update them on the situation and make sure no one leaves the building who isn't one of our people," he said pointing to the police officers nearby who are taking cover behind their patrol cars in the middle of the street.

Li nodded, "Got it."

"Let's go, Ramirez!" Thompson yelled, as he ran out from behind the car and charged the apartment building.

* * *

Steve entered the third floor after dealing with the Neo-Hydra thugs on the second floor. After killing a handful of zealous Hydra thugs, the remaining opposition on the second floor quickly surrendered to him. Not many of the Hydra thugs were particularly keen on fighting Captain America, especially in a confined area such as a hallway or room. The thugs on the second floor posed no problems now. Steve walked through the doorway to the third floor and noticed complete silence in the hallway. He gripped his shield, "Peggy?" He walked deeper into the hallway and called out for his wife again, "Peggy?" He then grabbed his radio and called to her, "Peggy, come in," he said calmly on the radio. He heard nothing in response. He bit his lip and called for her on the radio again, but again received nothing. He was starting to get a little nervous since she didn't reply. Steve then peeked into a nearby apartment with its door kicked in, and saw two dead Hydra thugs hunched over a .30 caliber machine gun at the window. The apartment looked no bigger than a broom closet and is remarkably similar to his when he was living in an apartment all those years ago.

Steve stepped back out in the hallway and spoke on the radio again, "Peggy, do you read me?" He asked with a little bit more desperation in his voice. He gritted his teeth as he power walked deeper into the hallway. He noticed the apartments all along the hallway all had their doors broken in and they all had dead or unconscious thugs on the floors. Obvious signs that Peggy was there. As Steve quickly walked down the hallway with worry slowly creeping up his nervous system, he suddenly heard a man yell in pain in a nearby room which broke the painful silence of the hallway. Steve quickly rushed toward the sound, but just as he got to the apartment, a man stumbled out of the room with his face beaten so bad he could barely tell any of his facial features. The man slammed against the wall then slumped down to the floor. Steve looked at the man confused then back at the doorway just as Peggy walked out of the small studio apartment.

Peggy smiled, "Hi, dear."

Steve raised his eyebrows, "I was looking for you. I couldn't reach you on the radio," he said with a relieved grin.

Peggy raised her broken radio, "Couldn't call you," she said with a smile. "Did you worry?" she said softly.

Steve chuckled, "of course I worried."

Peggy chuckled, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Steve nodded to the unconscious man, "Looks like you cleared this floor out without a hitch."

"Piece of cake," Peggy said with a smile. Since the apartment complex wasn't that big, clearing the third floor and eliminating the machineguns were nothing she couldn't handle. With surprise in her favor, she was more than a match for the eight enthusiastic Hydra thugs occupying the floor.

Steve chuckled, "Let's go find our guy."

Peggy nodded, "Right. My gut says he will be upstairs."

Just as Peggy finished her sentence, James Wyatt, their target, appeared at the opposite end of the hallway with a pistol in his hand. Instinctively, Steve quickly stepped in front of Peggy and brought his shield up just as Wyatt fired two shots at him. "Hail Hydra!" Wyatt yelled as he took off down the stairs.

Steve lowered his shield and shook his head, "Why do they always say that?" he said deadpanned.

Peggy looked confused, "Um. Darling…shouldn't we…"

Steve shrugged, "That problem should take care of itself." Seconds later he heard James Wyatt gasp in pain down the stairwell. Steve chuckled and looked at Peggy, "See? backup is here." Peggy chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

In the stairwell, James Wyatt didn't make it far when he ran into Dugan, Jim, and Pinkerton walking up to the third floor. Dugan was quick to tackle him onto the stairs, disarm him, then turn him over to handcuff him. The whole sequence took no more than a minute, but Dugan made sure to make it as painful as possible for him. "You're going away for a long time, buddy," Dugan said as he searched Wyatt for any weapons and information. He chuckled, "the SSR has a special place for you."

Jim chuckled, "Yeah, like the electric chair." Wyatt grinded his teeth in frustration.

Peggy's voice drew the three-commando's attention, "Go easy on him boys," she said while walking down the stairs to meet them with Steve close in tow.

Steve holstered his shield on his back, "Any casualties?"

Pinkerton shook his head, "All the commandos are good to go."

Peggy stopped in front of the three men, "Where's my team? My radio is broken."

Jim spoke up, "Your team is all good. Two of them are securing the second floor."

Peggy smiled, "Thanks, Jim."

Steve nodded, "Let's wrap this up and get this guy back to the station." He chuckled, "I got to pick up our babies from our babysitter. They been with him all night." Peggy smiled.

Dugan nodded, "We'll get moving." He leaned over Wyatt, "Look at what you did. This lovely married couple here are busy fighting you Hydra thugs instead of being at home with their two small infants. What's wrong with you?"

Wyatt gritted his teeth, "Cut off one head, two more…"

Dugan cut him off by stuffing a rag in his mouth, "that gets annoying, quick." Peggy chuckled. Dugan hoisted Wyatt up, "Get up! We're going for a ride."

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch "Bell Co. Office"**

 **Interrogation Room**

 **6 AM**

James Wyatt sat isolated at the lone table in one of the dimly lit windowless SSR interrogation rooms, waiting for an SSR agent to come in and interrogate him. He leaned back in his chair calmly, not worried about being questioned by the SSR, and stared blankly at the one-way mirror in front of him. Part of Wyatt wondered if Captain America or his wife would be the ones to interrogate him. He and everyone else in Hydra knew Captain Rogers is married to Margaret "Peggy" Rogers because not only did the Press run the story of their wedding, but Captain America and Agent Rogers are notorious enemies of Hydra. Knowing the lives of both of them is knowing their enemy. But Wyatt wasn't worried if Peggy is the one to interrogate him because he didn't really take her seriously since she was a woman. He chuckled softly at the thought of Mrs. Rogers being the one questioning him. Wyatt crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. He didn't think he would have any issues with her and was more concerned with being interrogated by the other male SSR agents and Captain America.

Moments later Peggy entered the interrogation room with a thin file in hand with Thompson following close behind with a thick wooden stick tucked under his armpit. Both of them were out of their field gear and now dressed in more appropriate business attire with Thompson wearing a dark suit and Peggy wearing a long sleeve light blue blouse and dark blue business skirt. Wyatt chuckled to himself as Peggy dropped the thin file on the table and took the seat opposite of him. Thompson closed the door to interrogation then stood in the corner behind Peggy.

Peggy turned on the gooseneck lamb on the table then opened the file, "Mr. James T. Wyatt," she said calmly.

Wyatt chuckled, "That's me, sweetheart." Thompson removed the stick from his armpit and gripped it tensely.

Peggy shook her and removed a few papers from the file, "I'm sure you know why you're here and know what you did, and I'm not going to waste my time talking about…"

Wyatt chuckled, "What's wrong, sweetheart, not a fan of foreplay?"

Peggy remained calm and patient against this man who was obviously trying to push her buttons because she's a woman. "Only with my husband," she said plainly. Peggy leaned back in her chair, "let's skip this crap and talk about Hydra. I know you operated a Neo-Hydra group and I'm betting you have been in contact with the other Hydra groups since the incident with 'SHIELD.'" Wyatt didn't take her seriously enough and smiled at her. Peggy tilted her head and nodded at him, "I need names and general locations of all your Hydra friends."

Wyatt shrugged, "I'm just a small fish, sweetheart. I can't help you."

Peggy nodded, "A small fish who owned a building and lead a small army of Hydra thugs to attack government trains and buildings." She leaned back, "I know Hydra didn't just fall apart and simply just went underground. Give me names."

Wyatt chuckled, "Got to talk to the bosses."

"I'm sure you know who they are and generally where they are," Peggy shot back.

Wyatt laughed and looked at Thompson, "Are you fellas serious? You lead your interrogations with this broad?" He shook his head and looked at Peggy, "Let me guess, you're the sweet cop and that guy over there is the bad cop," he said referring to Thompson. Wyatt leaned forward, "Look, sweet lips, I suggest you go back to Captain Rogers and do your wifely duties." He chuckled, "You know… Zola was right, you're weak with Captain Rogers in your life. You have everything to lose," he said calming down. He spoke in a harsh tone, "Come to think of it, your husband Captain Rogers is just vulnerable as you. We get one; we get the other," he said with a dark chuckle. That comment alone destroyed all of Peggy's calm and patience as did for Thompson standing in the corner, but neither of them showed any emotion toward Wyatt. The two SSR agents remained visibly stoic to Wyatt's comments. Wyatt continued to press, "Anyways, Does your husband even know that you play federal agent?"

Peggy sat forward, "Okay that's enough of that," she said calmly, not wanting to give Wyatt the perception that he controlled the room. She then closed the file and stood up from her seat and slowly made her way around the table. Thompson eyed her, curious of what she would do next.

Wyatt laughed, "Oh, did I hurt the girl's feelings," he said tauntingly. He calmed down and watched Peggy walk calmly around the table and stop next to him.

Peggy chuckled, "That's cute." She started to laugh a little harder causing Wyatt to laugh. As the two of them continued to laugh, Thompson watched Peggy carefully to see what she would do next. But without warning, Peggy quickly calmed down and grabbed Wyatt by the back of the head, and slammed his head into the table with tremendous force creating a shallow hole in the wood table. Wyatt grunted in extreme pain as blood poured out of his broken nose. Thompson raised his eyebrows in surprise but then smiled in satisfaction at Peggy's sudden action. Peggy leaned forward while maintaining pressure on Wyatt's head, "I'm not particularly a fan of beating the answers out of someone, but for you, I'll make an exception," she said viciously. She looked at Thompson, "Jack," she said simply.

Thompson stepped forward to the table as he tapped the wood stick against his palm, "You messed with the wrong lady, mac."

Wyatt continued to grunt in pain while Peggy held his head down against the table. Blood pooled in the hole of the table but Peggy didn't seem to care. "Threatening Steve is one thing, but threatening my family is never a good idea. Especially when you're locked in a room with us," she said in a harsh tone. Peggy spoke sternly, "You're going to cooperate one way or the other. So how about you tell me what I want to know." Wyatt remained silent. Peggy smiled, "Okay then. Silence is your answer." She let go of Wyatt's head then she stood up, "This was the easy way, now we are going to do it the hard way." She nodded at Thompson, "Well I'll let my friend get better acquainted with you."

Peggy moved aside from Wyatt to let Thompson take her place. Thompson tapped the stick on the table, "Suddenly you have a loss of words, James." Wyatt didn't sit up and simply closed his eyes in fear. Thompson grabbed him by the collar and picked him up off the table, "Don't worry, I'm going to make you scream, sing, and shout for our lovely lady here," he said referring to Peggy. Thompson brought the stick up to Wyatt's mouth, "You might want to bite down on this."

Wyatt suddenly spoke, "I'll talk!" he yelled frantically. Thompson looked at Peggy and nodded.

Peggy stepped forward, "I want names and locations."

* * *

After questioning Wyatt, Peggy and Thompson walked into the adjacent observation room to speak with Sousa who was watching the interrogation. Wyatt gave her the information she wanted to know to the best of his abilities without either her or Thompson beating it out of him. Sousa nodded at Peggy, "Good work on getting Wyatt to talk. Never thought I'd see the day that you would get physical with someone during interrogation."

Peggy stopped next to Sousa and stared into the interrogation room at Wyatt, "He did get under my skin when he threatened Steve and my family," she chuckled.

Thompson stayed near the door and leaned against a desk in the room, "I guess we have to get a new table for that interrogation room, huh?" he said mentioning the table Peggy made a hole in with Wyatt's head.

Sousa chuckled, "I don't blame you. He's a terrorist, an enemy of the state, and charged with treason." He nodded toward Wyatt, "What do you think about the information he provided."

Peggy spoke calmly, "I think he's pointing us in the right general direction. Many of the names he provided I recognized from the files we recovered during the SHIELD incident, and we listed them as 'Persons of Interest.' Now we can actively pursue them."

Thompson nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Chief. The problem is where to track these guys down. The raid we conducted earlier was nothing stealthy and very public. Anyone who is or is associated with Hydra will likely go to ground again. Much like the Shield Incident."

Peggy spoke up, "Jack is right, Chief. Especially since not everyone in our 'Persons of Interest' list is under surveillance. It will be hard to find and track these people down."

Sousa nodded, "We need to move on this immediately against Hydra before we lose the trail. Got to get more agents out there." He leaned on his crutch, "Unfortunately, the government and all its wisdom thinks the Soviet Union and communism is the biggest threat so we're practically on our own."

Thompson chuckled, "The FBI isn't as helpful as they say. Big surprise there."

Sousa sighed, "If only Hydra could've have died with Schmidt when Captain Rogers killed him."

Peggy gave a small smile, "If only."

Sousa nodded, "Alright, let get to work. Peggy, get your team and work on the information we got from Wyatt. Start with the locals."

Peggy nodded, "Got it."

Sousa turned to Thompson, "Jack, get Wyatt processed to go to the SSR Delta Maximum Security Prison." The SSR Delta Maximum Security Prison is a state of New York SSR facility that houses traitors, terrorists, and war criminals, and housed the recently deceased head of Hydra Armin Zola and Leviathan Doctor Fennhoff. The Delta Prison is the Northern equivalent for the infamous SSR Rat Prison or simply known as "The Rat" located in the Appalachian Mountains in North Carolina. The Rat Prison is called "The Rat" because much of it is buried deep in the mountains and the prisoners, in particular, scurried like "rats" when being moved from place-to-place.

Thompson nodded, "Will do."

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch "Bell Co. Office"**

 **Operations Floor**

After leaving the interrogation room, Peggy walked directly back to the Operations Floor to get started on her work. As she turned the corner to the main operations room, she saw her team, and the Howling Commandos, in civilian clothing, gathered around her desk at the far side of the room joking and laughing. Peggy smiled as she walked down the room toward them, but then noticed that Steve wasn't with the commandos. She neared her team and the commandos and greeted them with a smile, "hello, boys."

Her team smiled and greeted her. Li chuckled, "so I heard you made a hole in a table with Wyatt's head."

Dugan chuckled, "Really?"

Peggy looked confused, "Word of that got around already?"

Ramirez shrugged, "Can blame, Jack."

Peggy rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Of course."

Falsworth laughed, "What did that poor chap do?"

"Aside from his sexist remarks, he pretty much threatened Steve and my family," Peggy said with a shrug.

Pinkerton raised a brow, "I don't know why he thought threatening her was a good idea, especially when he was sitting in an interrogation room."

Jim spoke up, "So you smashed his head into the table for that and made a big ass hole in it?"

Peggy hummed in response, "Mhmm."

"Okay…" Jim said a little frightened.

Junior Juniper whispered to Jim, "I'm glad Peggy likes us, now."

Peggy chuckled, "I don't know if I'd use the word, 'like.'"

Dugan smiled, "I knew you were strong but didn't know you were that strong, Peg." He walked over to Peggy and gripped her upper arm to feel her muscles. He laughed, "Did you get stronger overnight or something? Whatever you're taking I want some of it." Everyone laughed.

Li chuckled, "Peggy is way stronger than she looks."

Ramirez laughed, "Should've seen her this morning running into gunfire. Boy can Peggy run."

Li nodded, "Yeah, you fellas should also see her during some of the SSR sparring matches during the combative training periods." He nodded to Peggy, "She's quick, she's strong, and barely anyone is able to touch her." The commandos all turned to Peggy who waved them off modestly.

Ramirez nodded, "She's our top hand-to-hand agent in the SSR. For this office, anyway." He chuckled, "it used to be Thompson."

Peggy shrugged, "Cut it out, boys. I've just been training and practicing with Steve."

Dugan chuckled and started making a humping motion with his hip and arms, "Yeah, close contact indeed. With intense frequency and…"

Peggy raised her voice, "That's enough, Timothy," she called out while blushing with a small smile creeping on her lips. She quickly changed the subject, "Where's my husband anyway?"

Dugan pointed to the briefing room, "He's in there."

Peggy raised her hands, "Then I don't know why I'm talking to you then," she said jokingly as she turned and made her way to the briefing room.

Sawyer chuckled, "I knew she didn't love us." Everyone laughed.

* * *

 **SSR New York City Branch "Bell Co. Office"** **  
Briefing Room**

Peggy walked into the briefing room and saw Steve sitting at the head of the meeting table looking at the bulletin boards with all the key SSR intelligence on Hydra and Leviathan posted on it. She saw that Steve was out of his combat uniform and dressed in casual clothes consisting of dark dress pants, blue collared shirt, and a brown leather jacket. Peggy closed the door behind her and smiled, "you look good in leather, darling."

Steve turned around and smiled, "Hi."

Peggy went over to Steve and leaned on the table and smiled, "I like that jacket. I think you should wear it more often." She bent down and kissed Steve on the cheek earning a warm smile from him.

Steve chuckled, "Thanks, Peg."

Peggy looked at the bulletin boards then looked at Steve, "Why are you in here alone, Steve?"

Steve stood up and walked to the boards, "Just looking at all the information you have on Hydra and Leviathan. Specifically, Hydra."

Peggy tilted her head, "Anything in particular, darling."

"There's something bigger we aren't seeing," Steve said calmly. He looked at the documents, photographs, and maps posted on the board, "We rediscovered Hydra during the SHIELD Incident, and we stopped them, but after that, they went strictly on the defensive till recently." Peggy listened intently as Steve spoke. "I don't think they're as disorganized as we believe or on the defensive. They got to be planning something big. Call it a gut feeling."

Peggy hummed, "I'm not trying to disagree with you, but is it a possibility that Hydra is only acting out of desperation?"

Steve nodded and faced Peggy, "Maybe. But you know Hydra as well as I do. Deception is the name of their game. Look back during the war and the SHIELD Incident, Hydra always tries to deceive us. Always smoke and mirrors." Peggy nodded. "Everything seems too easy. Before the SHIELD Incident we thought that Hydra was gone for good, but it wasn't." Steve sighed, "My gut is telling me that they got something up their sleeve. Something big and bad... I just don't know what." He shook his head, "I got no evidence to support this, so you can call me paranoid."

Peggy hummed in response, "I see what you're saying. I'll look into it because if you're wrong then you're wrong, but if you're right and we have our backs turned…"

Steve nodded, "exactly," he said walking over to his wife.

Peggy smiled, "Your gut's in the right place, darling."

"So, find anything at the apartment complex," Steve said changing the subject.

Peggy shrugged, "Our initial sweep found the illegal weapons but we didn't find any of the stolen RND technology. SSR teams are at the apartment complex right now searching the building top to bottom."

Steve chuckled, "At least we know that none of Stark's technology was stolen this time."

Peggy smiled, "Yes, Howard managed to actually get better security for his work."

"Let me know what you find?"

"Of course, I will, dear," Peggy said with a loving smile.

Steve laughed, "So I heard you made a hole in a table with Wyatt's head."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Goodness, did everyone hear about that?"

Steve shrugged, "Pretty much," he said with a light laugh.

Peggy laughed, "The man is a pig and… let's just say he threatened the wrong people."

Steve stepped closer and kissed her on the cheek, "that's my wife right there." Peggy smiled at the comment. Steve then checked his watch, "Well I got to pick up our babies from our informal babysitters, the Jarvis'. They been with them practically all night." Steve and Peggy couldn't decide on a nanny or babysitter to take care of the twins by the time Peggy returned to work back in January, so they opted to call in a favor with Stark to allow Jarvis to look after the infants for the time being. Stark was reluctant to let his butler be a part time babysitter for the Roger twins, but Peggy firmly reminded Stark of how many favors he owes her and Steve. Jarvis turned out to be an excellent babysitter. Though Jarvis as a babysitter was supposed to be a short-term solution, Steve and Peggy couldn't decide on a babysitter for weeks. Peggy specifically was very picky and suspicious of all the potential babysitters and nannies. So, Jarvis turned into the on-call babysitter for Steve and Peggy. But after all this time, neither Steve nor Peggy have ever met Ana Jarvis, Edwin Jarvis' wife, even when they pick up the babies after work.

Peggy smiled and stood up, "Say hi to them for me."

Steve briefly kissed her on the lips, "I will."

Peggy tiled her head up, "Oh, don't forget. We're having our date night tonight. First one in a long while." She smiled, "I'm excited we get to watch Angie's debut musical together."

Steve chuckled, "Why would I forget that? I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled, "Haven't had a date in a while."

Peggy leaned into him and kissed Steve on the lips, "I love you," she said as she pulled away.

"I love you too," Steve said softly. "One last thing," he said bringing her close, placing his hands on her hips.

Outside the briefing room, the Commandos and Peggy's team were watching the couple at a short distance through the windows. Jim looked at Dugan, "Do you think they're always like that?"

Dugan nodded, "Yup."

Ramirez chuckled, "You know the boss will kill us if she sees us staring."

Inside the briefing room, Steve spoke softly, "Be more careful of taking unnecessary risks… Like charging into a building under intense machinegun fire." He sighed, "I know, I always worry, and I know you're strong and fully capable, but… I can't…" He hesitated, "I can't lose you and neither can Sarah and Michael." He sighed, "I know I'm not the…best example of not taking risks, but at least I have a shield to protect me from danger. Though you're strong and fast, you aren't invincible. Bullets don't care if you're a good person or have a family. They aren't prejudice." He sighed again, "What I'm saying is, just be more careful… I can't lose you." Steve shook his head, "I'm sorry, love. But can you blame me for being worried?"

Peggy nodded in understanding, "No, you're right," she said softly. She frowned, "I should be more careful and not take such stupid risks, especially when I lecture you about it. I'm sorry for worrying you," she said genuinely. She gave a small smile, "To be fair, I too always worry about you, darling."

Steve chuckled, "Look at us. We're just a couple full of worry."

Peggy smiled, "We just need to learn to be more careful. Especially now since we have kids."

Steve nodded, "I just wanted to tell you that." He kissed her on the lips again, "You and our twins are my world." He smiled, "Alright, I'll go relieve Jarvis of our babies until tonight."

Peggy kissed him on the lips one last time, "Good. I think it's time we leave this room, I fear the boys outside are watching and hoping to see something they shouldn't dare imagine."

Steve laughed and turned to leave. Before he opened the door, he turned around, "You think the SSR would be mad if I used their government car a little longer?"

Peggy smiled, "I can convince, Sousa to let it go."

Steve smiled, "Thanks, dear."

* * *

 **Jarvis Residence**

 **New York City Suburbs, New York**

Steve parked his "borrowed" SSR car by the curb in front of the Jarvis' Residence then got out and made his way to the front door. He knocked firmly on the front door and waited for Jarvis to answer so he can bring his babies home. After waiting patiently for a moment, Steve was utterly surprised at who answered the door. Steve had a look of pleasant surprise at Howard Stark who stood at the front door of Jarvis' house. Steve smiled, "Stark. What are you doing here?"

Howard Stark, dressed handsomely like usual in a nice pressed suit, smiled, "Well, that's quite a story."

Jarvis arrived at the front door with Michael James in his arms, "Ah, Mr. Rogers, please come in. I am a little tied up at the moment as you can see. I just got the little Rogers fed a few moments ago."

Steve nodded and stepped into the house, "Thank you for being available to take care of them, Jarvis at such short notice."

Jarvis smiled, "It's my pleasure to help you and Mrs. Rogers."

Steve immediately greeted his son in Jarvis' arms, "Hey there, buddy. Daddy is here to get you. How are you doing?" Michael James only cooed in content at the sight of his dad. Steve beamed happily and looked at Jarvis, "I'll take care of him from here."

Jarvis nodded, "As you wish, sir," he said as he carefully transferred the baby to Steve's arms. Steve held his son up right and kissed him on the cheek gently then carefully cradled the little baby in his strong arms.

Stark closed the door behind Steve and chuckled, "When I said you and Peg can ask me for anything, I didn't know you were going to ask for my butler to be your indefinite babysitter."

Steve laughed as he rocked Michael side-to-side, "Sorry. To be fair, we weren't intending to make Jarvis our permanent babysitter. He's a temporary one while we find a permanent one."

Stark shook his head, "It's been weeks. How have you not found one yet? I thought this was going to be temporary."

Steve shrugged, "Ask, Peggy. She's the one who has the final word about who to hire. With all the babysitters we've interviewed so far, either she doesn't trust them or she doesn't think they are qualified."

Stark chuckled, "Why am I not surprised."

Jarvis bowed briefly, "If you excuse me gentlemen, I'm going to check on Ms. Rogers in the other room."

Steve nodded, "I'll join you shortly." He looked back at Stark, "If you have a problem with us hiring Jarvis as our babysitter, you can always take it up with Peggy."

Stark shook his head, "Oh no. I know what's good for me," he said with a chuckle.

Steve laughed, "Okay, so why are you at Jarivs' house? As I recall, doesn't Jarvis go to you?" He gave a smirk, "You miss him? I know Jarvis is your main guy for nearly everything."

Stark chuckled, "Jarvis is actually pretty good at multi-tasking even while taking care of your precious babies. He still gets the job done." He smiled, "I actually told him to take the day off since he's on call for you all day. But the reason why I'm here is because I knew you would be here."

Steve raised a brow as he rocked Michael in his arms, "That sounds ominous."

Stark chuckled, "Oh no, it's nothing bad, my friend. Just wanted to talk to you about our little 'research project,'" he said with air quotes.

Steve nodded, "Right. What do you need."

"Follow me to the living room," Stark said nodding to the living room. Steve followed him without hesitation. "Well, bad thing first, I need your blood again."

The two men stepped into the living room and saw Jarvis changing Sarah's diaper with one hand while holding a baby book, likely provided by Peggy, in the other. Jarvis looked up and nodded at the two gentlemen, "If you need anything, sirs, I will only be a moment. Ms. Rogers had an oopsie and needed attention." Sarah didn't seem to be crying which made Steve happy because that means his daughter isn't giving Jarvis trouble. Steve always thought Sarah cried a lot less than her twin brother, but of course, it was hard to tell because the twins did cry frequently. He just thinks Sarah might cry at a lesser degree than her brother.

Steve smiled, "We're fine, Mr. Jarvis. Carry on." He looked at Michael who was staring at him with curious eyes, "Are you going to be next?" The little baby boy only cooed in response at his father's voice. Steve chuckled, "well, I'm here for you buddy." He looked at Stark, "Now… where were we?"

Stark nodded, "Your blood."

"Right. Why do you need it? And don't you have my blood from before during the war?" Steve asked.

Stark shook his head, "well…the government exhausted its supply of your blood trying to crack the code of the serum, and they currently want me to unlock the secrets of the serum again by any means necessary. Oh, and the other two vials the government didn't have, you and Peggy poured into the sea," he said with a smirk.

Steve looked down, "Right. I remember now. "

Stark raised his hands, "But honestly I'm not going to draw your blood for the government in hopes to replicate the serum. I will ask for it later if I really need it." He waved his hands, "Getting off topic, I need your blood and subsequently Peggy's blood so I can run some tests and compare them on the cellular level to see how she changed. Might be other molecular, cellular, and health tests I need to do to be through, but we can start with the blood for now."

Steve nodded, "Sounds good." He looked at him with a questioning grin, "How do you expect to ask Peggy for her blood."

Stark shrugged, "I'll sweet talk her to let me."

Steve laughed, "She might shoot you. Just don't get me into trouble, okay?"

Stark waved his hand, "We'll be fine."

Steve chuckled, "I hinted at the fact she might have the serum, but I think she just blew it off."

"Well we will find out soon enough." Stark nodded at the couch where Sarah lay, "Take a seat and I'll take a few vials."

Jarvis wrapped up cleaning and changing Sarah's diaper then looked up at the two gentlemen, "Captain Rogers, I can take Michael while Mr. Stark draws your blood." Sarah kicked her hands and feet happily and comfortably, not truly knowing what's going on in her surroundings.

Steve looked at Stark curiously, "You're going to draw my blood here?"

Stark laughed, "Of course. If I just wanted to talk I would've just called you." He nodded at the couch, "Take a seat, Steve and remove your jacket and roll up your sleeve." He then left the room for a moment to get his case that had the necessary medical supplies to draw blood.

Steve conceded, "Alright." On cue Jarvis walked over and gently took Michael James from Steve's arms. As Steve removed his jacket, he looked up at Jarvis, "If Sarah used the bathroom, it's only a matter of time before he does too," he said referring to Michael.

Jarvis nodded, "I'll be ready when the time comes, Captain Rogers," he said courteously.

Steve draped his jacket on the arm rest of the couch then took a seat, "You know, Mr. Jarvis," he began as he started to roll up his sleeve on his right arm.

"Yes?" Jarvis responded plainly as he swayed slowly side-to-side with Michael in his arms.

"This whole time we known you, Peggy and I never seen or met your wife before. You mention her often but we never met her," Steve said evenly.

Jarivs smiled, "My Ana is usually away during much of the day at work. On the weekends, she's here all day. But, I generally save the evenings around eight o'clock for her."

Steve smiled, "Oh? What does she do?"

Jarvis smiled, "She's a tailor in one of the large clothing stores in the city near Time Square."

"That's nice," He said genuinely. He smiled, "Hope we get to meet her."

Jarvis nodded, "You will this evening, Captain Rogers. When you and Ms. Rogers go to Ms. Martinelli's musical, Ana and I will be at your house babysitting your twins." He smiled, "She did say it was time to meet the two of you finally."

Steve chuckled, "That should be wonderful. Thank you for being our temporary babysitter, Jarvis."

Jarvis bowed his head, "The pleasure is all mine." He felt Michael fidget it in his arms causing him to bounce the little baby in his arms.

Stark arrived back in the living room with a leather briefcase in hand, "I'll tell you what, Steve. Ana is a fine lady. You and Peg will definitely like her."

Steve nodded and smiled. "So how much do you need?" Steve asked as Stark kneeled down in front of him and opened his briefcase.

Stark removed a smaller pouch from his briefcase and opened it to reveal three empty blood vials, "About three to be safe," he said calmly.

Steve shook his head, "I hate needles."

Stark chuckled, "I don't say I blame you," he said as he got the vials ready.

* * *

 **Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY**

 **5:00 PM**

Peggy walked through the front door of the house and removed her hat and placed it on the console table, "Darling, I'm home!" she called out just as she began to remove her heavy dark blue winter coat.

Steve walked downstairs already dressed for the evening in a well pressed black three-piece suit with a white dress shirt, silver tie, and polished black shoes, "Hey, welcome back, Hon," he said smiling at his wife as he approached his wife at the front door.

Peggy draped the coat on her arm and smiled seductively at her husband, "you clean up nicely, darling. Keep dressing like that and you'll have to catch me when I swoon."

Steve smiled, "I will do more than catch you," he said softly. Peggy leaned forward and captured his lips. After a moment, Steve broke the kiss and smiled, "Here, let me take your coat," he said taking her coat from her arm.

Peggy smiled, "Thanks, Steve."

Steve turned around and made his way to the downstairs closet to hang the coat, "The Jarvis' will be here soon to babysit while we're gone."

Peggy looked surprised, "Oh? Ana is coming with him?"

Steve nodded, "Mhmm. She wants to meet us finally."

Peggy smiled, "Great. Let me say hi to the babies then get ready for our date. Hopefully before the Jarvis' arrive."

As Steve hung Peggy's coat in the closet he called out to his wife, "They missed mommy."

Peggy giggled as she passed Steve. Before she walked up the stairs she turned around and asked, "Have they been fed?"

Steve closed the closet door and faced his wife, "Not yet. Think it's a little early. I changed their diapers though."

Peggy smiled, "Thanks, dear. Just have to add that on the list to tell Jarvis," she said as she walked up the stairs.

Peggy walked into the nursery and saw her two angels cuddled together in their crib with a thick blanket covering their little bodies to keep them warm. The sight of her two small babies in the crib always melted her heart. She made her way to the crib and lowered the side of the crib so she can bend over her infants and greet them. Peggy hovered over het little twins, "Hey there, my darlings," she said tickling their small bodies with her hand. The twins cooed in content in response to their mother. Peggy smiled and kissed them on their forehead, "Mama and dada have to go out tonight and will be back later, okay?" Both Sarah and Michael looked up at Peggy with curious looks in their eyes. Peggy chuckled and leaned down and kissed them on the forehead briefly. As she put the side of the crib back up she smiled, "I love you," she said softly. "Mama will be back later tonight," Peggy said in a hushed voice as she turned around.

It was about 5:45 in the evening when Steve heard a knock at the front door. He got up from the couch and put his book down on the coffee table and made his way to the front door. Steve opened the door and revealed the Jarvis' standing patiently on the porch bundled nice in warm. Steve smiled, "Mrs. Jarvis, Mr. Jarvis, good to see you," he greeted them courteously.

Edwin Jarvis smiled, "Hope we aren't too late. We left rather late, I'm afraid." Ana smiled at her husband for a moment before looking back at Steve.

Steve chuckled, "Your timing is perfect. Thanks for coming, come in," he said stepping to the side to let the couple inside. Steve noticed Mrs. Jarvis looked very thin and youthful with bright red hair and had a very lively spring in her step. Once the Jarvis' stepped inside, Steve closed the front door behind them, but before he could do anything else Ana quickly embraced him in a friendly hug. "Oh," Steve gasped in surprise before returning the hug.

Ana smiled, "Pleasure to finally meet you, Captain," she said letting Steve go.

Edwin smiled, "I must warn you, Captain, Ana is quite the hugger."

Steve smiled, "I noticed." He smiled at Ana, "May I take your coat, Mrs. Jarvis?"

Ana smiled at Steve, "yes, please. You can call me, Ana, Captain," she said beginning to remove her heavy winter coat.

Steve took the coat from her and draped it over his arm, "And you can call me, Steve. Though your husband never does," he said with a smile. He then silently offered to take Edwin's jacket so he can hang it in the closet along with Ana's.

Edwin removed his jacket and graciously handed it to Steve, "You and Ms. Rogers never called me by my first name either."

Steve chuckled as he draped Edwin's jacket over his arm with Ana's, "True, but 'Mr. Jarvis' has such a good ring to it." He turned and walked around the corner to the downstairs closet.

Edwin smiled, "One can argue, Captain Rogers has a good sound to it too."

"Can't argue there," Steve said as he hung the Jarvis' coats in the closet.

Ana chimed into the conversation, "I'm going to be completely honest with you, Steve. I didn't rightly believe that Edwin here knew you personally. Didn't believe he knew the famous Captain America." Edwin smiled at his wife. She chuckled, "Not until he started babysitting for you."

Steve stepped around the corner and smiled, "It's only temporary until my wife decides on a permanent babysitter."

Edwin bowed his head, "Oh, but I do love the young Sarah and Michael. They are so adorable and cute," he said genuinely.

Ana laughed, "I think Edwin might be enjoying being a babysitter more than being a butler for the rich Howard Stark." She chuckled, "I can't blame him. Sarah and Michael are oh so sweet little babies." Though Ana doesn't get to spend as much time with the twins as her husband due to scheduling, the moments she had with the Roger twins were always pleasant. She quite adored them.

Steve chuckled at the comment, "Well, Peggy and I practically took your husband away from Stark so he practically works for us now."

Ana looked at Edwin, "This is true, isn't it?" she said with a chuckle.

Steve nodded in the direction of the living room, "Please, come in and make yourselves comfortable. I'll go and let Peggy know you're here."

Ana smiled, "Thank you, Steve." Jarvis bowed his head and gave a small but warm smile at Steve in response. The Jarvis' then followed Steve to the living room where he immediately excused himself to let Peggy know that they arrived.

Ana watched Steve disappear up the stairs and said evenly, "I like him. He's very kind and gentle, but visibly strong." She looked at her husband, "I can see why Peggy married him."

Edwin raised an eyebrow, "But, Ana…you haven't met Ms. Rogers and you only just met her husband."

Ana waved her hand dismissively, "Come off it, Edwin. I don't need to know Peggy to see why she married him in the first place." She chuckled, "I like his first Impression, and as I always say, 'first impressions are lasting.'" She shrugged, "And from what you told me about Peggy, she is a very strong and determined woman. She sounds like the perfect woman for Steve."

Edwin smiled, "She is."

Ana made a questioning look on her face, "though… how you talk about Peggy, I expect her to be rather…rough and a little masculine. I guess it's okay as long as Steve is attracted to that sort of thing." She shrugged, "I must say I'm curious to see her for the first time." She smiled, "She can't look too masculine because her babies have very fine features."

Edwin chuckled, "Ms. Rogers will surprise you."

* * *

Steve walked into the master bedroom and called out to his wife, "Peg, the Jarvis' are here…" He stopped in his tracks when he saw his wife in front of the standing mirror near their bed putting on her earrings. Peggy is dressed in a stunning silk off the shoulder long red evening dress with a dark red sash tied around her stomach in an elegant bow. She wore makeup with red lipstick and wore her dark brown shoulder length hair down in wavy curls. In all aspects, she is beautiful. Steve remained completely motionless as he stared at his wife, completely enthralled by her beauty.

Peggy finished putting on her earrings and noticed her husband staring at her from the door with his jaw on the floor. She smiled and turned around to face him, "Like what you see, darling?" she said gently twirling side-to-side in her long silky red dress.

Steve nodded and walked over to her, "very much." He stopped in front of her, "You look, beautiful. I mean you always do, but right now you…"

"Shhh," Peggy said softly as she put a finger to his lips. She smiled, "Just kiss me," she said seductively.

Steve smiled, "Yes, Ma'am," he said as he gently took her by the waist, brought her close, and kissed her deeply.

After a moment, Peggy broke the kiss and smiled up at her husband, "We keep going, we won't make it to the musical."

Steve chuckled, "That's true." He smiled, "The Jarvis' are waiting downstairs."

Peggy smiled, "Great." She nodded, "One last once over. How do I Look?" she asked as she spun around.

Steve smiled, "Gorgeous and stunning," he said lovingly. He spread his arms, "How do I look?"

Peggy smiled, "Dashing." She nodded to her husband, "I'll be down in a moment, darling. Let me finish up." Steve nodded quietly and planted a kiss on her cheek before head out the door.

* * *

Steve walked downstairs and saw the Jarvis' cuddled together on the couch with their backs turned to him, "Peggy will be down shortly." He made his way to the couches and sat down on the adjacent couch from the Jarvis'. Ana chuckled upon seeing Steve. "What?" Steve said with a smile.

Edwin smiled, "You seem to have a little lipstick on you, Captain."

Ana giggled, "I see you and your wife got a little intimate in the few minutes you were gone."

Steve shook his head, "Can't blame a guy for loving his wife," he said standing up from the couch. "I'll be right back," he said turning to the kitchen.

Just as Steve left for the kitchen, Peggy walked down the stairs with her heels clicking against the wood stairs as she supported her long dress so she wouldn't step on it as she walked. She smiled when she saw the Jarvis' on the couch, "Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis, thank you for coming," she called out to them as she approached the living room.

The Jarvis' both stood up and turned to the sound of Peggy's voice. Edwin smiled at Peggy, "You look radiant this evening, Ms. Rogers," he said as he and Ana met Peggy halfway in the living room.

Peggy smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Jarvis." She looked around for a moment and didn't see her husband, "Where's Steve?"

Ana spoke up, "You left a little something on his lips and he went to wash it off." Peggy chuckled in response.

Peggy then focused on Ana to introduce herself, "You must be Ana Jarvis. I heard so much about you, I'm Margaret Rogers. I go by Peggy…" before she could finish, Ana stepped forward and hugged Peggy tightly. Peggy gasped in surprise.

Edwin chuckled, "Fair warning, my wife likes to hug."

Peggy returned the hug prompting Ana to let her go, "I noticed," she said with a warm smile.

Ana beamed happily, "You're the woman I heard so much about. The one who took my husband in all the adventures a few years ago, and the woman who wooed Captain America." Peggy remained silent and had a dumfounded look across her face. Ana looked confused, "What's that look?"

Peggy shrugged, "Uh…I don't know…I was expecting someone more like…"

Ana chimed in with a playful smile, "Edwin in a girdle?" Peggy nodded. Edwin just smiled proudly. Ana chuckled, "Forgive me, but how Edwin described you, I thought you would be a lot more masculine." She smiled, "But looking at you now, you look like a goddess. I'm quite surprised how feminine you look. "

Peggy laughed, "Thank you, Ana." She smiled at her, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you after all this time." She shrugged, "Was starting to think you might've been fake," she said jokingly.

Edwin shook his head, "I would never…"

Ana looked back at her husband, "She was joking, Edwin, relax." Both Peggy and Ana laughed.

Edwin nodded, "Quite right."

Ana took Peggy by the arm, "How was my Edwin during your adventures?"

Peggy saw Steve walk out of the kitchen then she chuckled as she looked back at Ana, "That's a topic for another time. There's a lot to say," she said carefully.

Edwin sighed, "Oh dear…"

Ana laughed, "I'm sure we'll have time to talk about it next time."

Steve smiled at Peggy as he leaned against the wall, "Ready to go, Peg?"

Peggy nodded, "mhmm."

Steve walked over to Peggy and wrapped an arm around her, "I left the list of everything you need to know on the kitchen table so I wouldn't lose it." He turned to Peggy, "I'll grab our coats," he said as he walked to the downstairs closet.

Peggy nodded at the Jarvis', "The twins haven't been fed yet, they need to be in the crib by eight, nine at the latest. The formula is in the refrigerator on the middle shelf," she said listing off everything the Jarvis' need to know. "The twins also need to be on the same schedule so they need to be put to bed at the same time. Michael tends to cry m…"

Ana cut her off, "Don't worry, Peggy. We can handle it. Besides, my husband has been babysitting your babies for a few weeks now."

Peggy nodded, "Right. I just want…"

Steve walked into the living room again with his thick black winter overcoat on, and Peggy's winter jacket draped over his forearm, "Don't worry, Ana. Peggy tends to do this every time. Even when I get left alone with the babies too," he said with a chuckle. He looked at his wife, "Let's go, Hon. We're going to be late, the Jarvis' got it under control," he said getting ready to put Peggy's jacket on her.

Peggy nodded and allowed Steve to help her put her dark blue winter coat on, "Sorry, Ana, I just want to make sure everything is okay."

Ana smiled, "I understand, Peggy. Don't worry, your little ones are in good hands with us. Edwin is always so good with them anyway."

Peggy buttoned up her jacket, "Thank you, Ana, Edwin."

Edwin bowed his head, "It's our pleasure."

Steve wrapped an arm around his wife, "Let's go, Hon." Peggy smiled at her husband which prompted him to start walking to the door with his arm still around her.

As Steve opened the door and let Peggy out first, Peggy briefly turned around and called out to the Jarvis, "See you later, be back in a few hours!"

As Steve closed the door the Ana called back, "Enjoy your evening you two!" Once she heard the front door close, Ana turned to Edwin and smiled happily, "I want to see the little babies before we do anything," she said excitedly.

Edwin chuckled, "I'll see what the Rogers left for us to do while you greet the young Michael and Sarah." Ana glowed happily and quickly made her way to the stairs in a very youthful manner.

* * *

 **Lyceum Theater Broadway Theater**

After grabbing a nice dinner in a fancy quiet restaurant near the Broadway theater, Steve and Peggy made the show right on time for the musical to begin. Though the Rogers primary purpose of the evening was to watch Angie in her debut musical performance on Broadway, they ultimately made it into a nice date night for the two of them. Their first date they've officially taken since the twins were born. It's turning out to be a very romantic evening so far, just the two of them. The musical their seeing is called "Broadway Rhythm" where Angie makes her debut as the main character and lead female role as Kathy O'Conner a poor farm girl from Oklahoma aspiring to be a show girl on Broadway during the Depression.

Steve and Peggy took their seats in the middle of the Orchestra section giving them a perfect view of the stage. Angie was the one to provide them with the tickets and seats to the show with no additional charge which made the Rogers incredibly grateful and happy. Peggy wrapped her arm around Steve's and leaned into him just as the orchestra started playing and the curtain lifted. Peggy smiled and whispered, "I love you." Steve smiled warmly and gently nudged her in response.

Once the curtain was raised, they immediately saw Angie dressed in overalls, gray button-up shirt, and black boots in front of the set that was constructed to look a lot like a conventional farm in Oklahoma during the 1920s. Peggy and Steve couldn't help but smile fondly at their friend on stage. Angie was doing the action of hanging clothes on the clothesline as she began to sing. Her strong yet elegant voice carried throughout the entire theater as she sang beautifully to the audience. She's an excellent singer and so far, an excellent actress too.

Steve whispered to Peggy, "She's good."

Peggy smiled and nodded, "Very. This is going to be good."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Two and a half hours later**

After the end of the musical, Steve and Peggy exited the audience and walked through the lobby of the theater with their arms linked together. The musical was a total hit and the cast earned a standing ovation. Judging by the crowd's reaction and people talking after the musical, Angie did a great job and the musical was an outstanding hit for the first day. Needless to say, Steve and Peggy loved it and adored Angie's performance. Of course, critics will always have something negative to say, but the Rogers are confident that the review will be overall positive. As Steve and Peggy made their way outside, they could hear many people praise the musical and the lead female star which made both the Rogers extremely happy for Angie.

Peggy leaned into Steve, "The musical was great. I knew Angie belonged on stage," she said with a warm smile.

Steve smiled, "It was. She's a great singer and actress, and damn anyone who says otherwise."

Peggy giggled and tightened her grip around his arm as they walked down the sidewalk, "This was nice. We got to do this again."

Steve looked at her with a questioning look, "See a musical?"

Peggy laughed, "Not necessarily a musical but a date night with only the two of us."

Steve smiled, "that's an excellent idea." He chuckled, "How's once a week sound?"

"Sounds perfect," Peggy said softly. She shivered from the cold which prompted Steve to unhook his arm from hers and wrap his arm tightly around her shoulders.

"Let's go home. I'm sure Sarah and Michael are missing us," Steve said softly. Peggy smiled and in turn wrapped her arm around her husband and held him close.

* * *

 **Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY**

 **11:30 PM**

Peggy walked through the front door of the house followed closely by Steve, "Mr. Jarvis, Ana, we're home!" she called out to the Jarvis'. The Rogers felt the relief of warm air from their house which was a welcome feeling from the cold winter outside. Peggy figured that the Jarvis probably made a fire in the fireplace which made the house feel very pleasant.

Ana called back from the living room, "We're in the living room."

Peggy removed her winter coat and handed it to Steve so she could greet the Jarvis', "Can you hang this for me, darling?"

Steve nodded, "Of course," he said with a smile.

Peggy smiled, "Thanks, love," she said as she turned and walked into the living room.

Once Peggy entered the living room she saw the Jarvis' cuddled nicely on the couch facing the fireplace. She smiled, "How are my darling?"

Ana quickly sat forward and turned to face Peggy, "perfect as always. I never get sick of seeing them. They are so precious." Peggy smiled warmly at Ana.

Edwin turned around and smiled, "How was the musical? Ms. Martinelli do well?"

Peggy smiled, "Oh, yes. She was outstanding and earned quite the standing ovation."

Edwin smiled, "I'm glad. She deserves the applause."

"Everything with the babies go okay? Find everything and got them settled?" Peggy asked curiously.

Ana nodded, "We found everything without issue. The twins were fed, changed, and put to bed in their crib on time."

Peggy smiled, "Perfect, thank you." She paused, "Thank you for babysitting, Mr. Jarvis, Ana."

Ana smiled, "No need to thank us. It's our pleasure," she said genuinely.

Edwin smiled, "I do enjoy them very much."

Steve walked into the living room and smiled, "Mr. Jarivs, Ana, thank you for babysitting for us while we were out."

Ana smiled, "It's our pleasure. You two babies were oh so very good." She chuckled, "They hardly cried and they were a joy to be around," she said happily.

Peggy smiled, "Let me get your pay, so you two can go home. It's awfully late."

Edwin nodded, "Thank you, Ms. Rogers."

Suddenly the couples heard the sound of a baby crying from the nursery upstairs. Ana smiled, "Uh-oh. Someone's up," she chuckled. Mere seconds later they heard a second baby join the loud crying. Even from downstairs, the cries from the twins was pretty loud. Ana laughed, "They missed you."

Peggy chuckled, "I'll be right back."

Steve stopped her by putting a hand on her arm, "it's okay, hon. I'll take care of our little one," he said with a smile.

Peggy smiled, "Thanks, dear."

Steve smiled at the Jarvis, "Thank you, Mr. Jarvis, Ana for babysitting. Have a good night and drive safe." With that he turned and left the living room to go upstairs to comfort the crying infants.

Ana smiled, "He's a real keeper, Peggy."

Peggy chuckled, "That he is." She smiled, "I'll be right back to get your money," she said as she turned and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

About an hour later, Steve was still in the nursery putting Sarah Amanda to bed in the crib moments after finally getting Michael James to sleep. The babies cried for much of the hour but Steve managed to stop the crying and begin the process of putting twins to bed in the crib. Steve swayed side-to-side with Sarah in his arms as he hummed a quiet lullaby. Peggy quietly stepped into the room with her high heels in her hand and watched her husband with her daughter. She leaned against the door frame with a loving smile growing on her lips at the sight of Steve caring for their babies.

Steve smiled at his daughter as he saw Sarah's eyes start to get heavy which signaled she was going to sleep. He continued to hum the lullaby and rock her until he was confident she was fast asleep. Peggy chuckled quietly and walked out of the room. As she stepped into the hallway she put her high heels down on the floor and began to remove her dress. She let her dress fall freely to the floor so she was practically naked minus her underwear. Peggy stepped over her discarded dress and took a step to the master bedroom door then removed her underwear and left it on the floor so she was completely naked. She smiled over her shoulder then walked into the bedroom to wait for Steve.

Steve finally was satisfied that Sarah was asleep so he gently put her down in the crib next to her twin brother then gently covered them with a thick baby blanket to keep them warm. He leaned down and softly kissed the twins on the forehead and whispered, "I love you, good night, little ones." Steve then raised the side of the crib then quietly made his way out of the nursery, turned off the lights, and closed the door. Outside the nursery door, he sighed in relief that he managed to put the babies to bed without much difficulty. Steve smiled and turned around to see Peggy's clothes on the floor making a path to the bedroom.

Steve chuckled and slowly made his way to the bedroom. Upon entering the bedroom, he immediately saw Peggy laying on the bed naked with a seductive grin on her face. Peggy spoke sweetly, "You going to join me? Or do I have to wait?" Steve was in awe. He seen her naked plenty of times but each time it's like the first time. Peggy raised a brow, "Well?"

Steve chuckled, "I'll be right there," he said as he removed his suit jacket while simultaneously closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Another chapter in the Bag. Little Fluffy with some gun action.**

 **The Musical is titled from a song from the movie "Singin' In the Rain."**

 **Slowly introducing how Peggy earns her Fearsome reputation in Hydra**

 **No idea where the RAT prison is located.**


	27. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I **haven't** forgotten this story nor did I get tired of writing it. I have, but a lot of life changing events occurred which slowed my progress in writing significantly. I haven't forgotten our favorite couple and heroes.

The Rogers will be back soon (very soon, hopefully).

Thanks for all the support

Go forth and love!


End file.
